Learning You Were Wrong Part II
by Mustard Lady
Summary: After earning true love and making use of his life, someone from the past comes after Gaston for revenge, at the price of his sister's life! In a heart-pounding race against the clock, Gaston must decipher the clues given him if he is to rescue her before time runs out! Can Gaston save Lissa...in time? Or will he fail? Can he retain the love and respect he's earned back? GastonxOC
1. Chapter 1 In the Enemy's Camp

**Hello! Well, here is part 2! I don't own Beauty and the Beast or the original characters. This story is based off the 2017 version. I would _never_ write a redemption fic for the 1991 Gaston! **

**This was a scary step, trying my hand at writing a redemption story for Gaston! But God helped me. I've put this as a two-part story of Learning You Were Wrong because the first one turned out sooo long! Hope you will enjoy this one as much as the first.**

 **BTW, have any of you seen Dan Stevens in The Man Who Invented Christmas yet? We love it! Dan is hilarious and so expressive as the imaginative, creative author who loves writing! But at the same time, he tugs at your heart. It was a beautifully done film, and important to Dan as he's admired Charles Dickens for years.**

 **Also, have you seen the trailer yet to Luke Evans' new US film, 10X10? Oh my word, I want to see it but at the same time, I'm afraid of how it's going to end, especially after the ending scene of the trailer! Very well done cliffhanger preview! And man, Luke gets scary when he gets angry!**

 **So, now Lissa is in deep trouble. Can Gaston save her in time? Will they be able to enjoy their lives again? Or will he be too late _this time_? **

**The main reason Andre is bitter against Gaston is because though his brother Charles was dying, Gaston didn't keep his word to at least _bring_ help, to do something and when Andre found him, Gaston was callously having a good time, as if Andre and his brother didn't matter at all. So…**

 **PLEASE leave reviews! And I'm gonna try to update my other stories.**

 **So...here it goes!**

* * *

When Lissa began to regain consciousness, her senses told her she was in trouble. Her head hurt sharply, she felt woozy, and she was lying back on a hard wood floor. Her middle hurt too, but she couldn't understand why. She didn't remember.

She was coming out of her drowsiness, but then she realized this wasn't her house! Lissa knew the smell and creaks of the floor boards at her and Gaston's home, and she knew the feel of them too from cuddling on the floor with the dog sometimes. And these were not it! There wasn't the familiar homey scent of sawdust, leather, flower-smelling plastered walls, gunpowder, or Jesse's dirty paws. This place, wherever it was, smelled musty, and underground, and like aging wood. She wasn't at home, and she surely wasn't at the castle! Where was she? Lissa's eyes flew open...to _darkness,_ and she began to panic.

"Where am I?" She gulped. Her head ached like a beehive and she had to squint to get her bearings. Her eyes flitted around anxiously. As far as she could see, she was in a very dimly lit room with a rickety table in the middle of it, a single candle on top of it, a couple chairs, and a couple of bare shelves against the wall. But there were no windows or other source of outside light and it was damp, encased by aged stone walls. "Lord, where am I?" Lissa panted. She turned on her side, but that made her head ache worse. "What happened?" She tried to remember, but her memory was fuzzy right now and thinking hurt her head. "Lord, please...I'm scared! Please send help. I'm afraid!" She prayed frightfully.

She moved her limbs and arms around to discover to her gratefulness that she wasn't fettered or chained to anything. It had been fourteen hours since she'd been knocked out and taken away from home, but she couldn't possibly know that. In this dark confinement, there was no way for her to know what time of day it was!

Just then, she heard the door in the corner being unbolted and unlocked from the other side, then it opened. Lissa gasped loudly and scrunched back against the wall, holding her stomach. She tried to calm her breathing as three tall figures entered. _God, protect me! Please!_ _Please tell me this is a_ _bad_ _dream! Wake up, Lissa! Come on, wake up!_ _Oh, Gaston, where are you?! I need you!_ Lissa's stomach twisted icily in fear, but she tried to fight off the trembling her body was doing.

"Well, it's about time." One of the men, the one in the middle, remarked lightly. "I was beginning to think I'd conked you too hard! I'd hate to see that happen, it would spoil all my plans."

" _Who are you!?"_ Lissa demanded. "What do you want with me? I don't know who you are."

"Let me refresh your memory." The bigger man behind the middle one said. The guy in the middle removed his black mask, then the guy on his left lit the lantern and held it up so Lissa could see their faces. Lissa's heart nearly stopped and her face went ghostly white. These were the _very guys_ who had seductively pursued her at the fair! And the one in the middle, with the light brown hair, she recognized his voice! He was the one who attacked her just three weeks ago!

 _GASTON!_ Lissa wanted to scream out loud, but somehow she knew he wasn't here. Oh, how badly she wished he was here right now! _Gaston, please find me! PLEASE!_ "W-why did you bring me here?" She asked shakily, feeling extremely dizzy and purely terrified. _No, no, NO! This can't be real! It CAN'T be happening! I have to wake up!_

"I think Andre should be the one to answer that." The youngest, smallest man answered. "It was all his idea." Lissa braced herself.

"Please...please don't hurt me." She gulped hard.

"Aww, poor kid. Just look at her, shaking like a leaf." Andre sneered. The two other guys laughed scornfully. Lissa glared and turned her eyes to the floor. "Sorry I had to scare you so bad, but I'm afraid it was unavoidable."

" _Why?"_ Lissa gritted her teeth.

"You two know the story. You can leave." Andre ordered the other two. "Save me a drink!" The two mugs left the room. "I kidnapped you to lure your brother here." He said plainly.

"Gaston? I'm afraid I don't understand." Lissa cleared her throat. "How do you know him? Why do you want him to come here?"

"So I can kill him!" Andre hissed.

"W-what?" Lissa's shuddered in horror.

"You mean he's never told you?" Andre narrowed his eyes at her. "Just the kind of lying I'd expect that slime-ball to do."

"W-why do you want to kill him?" Lissa asked, her lip trembling. She clasped her head tightly, trying to focus.

Andre eased himself back on one of the rickety chairs with one leg arched on the table. He pulled out a shiny knife! Lissa's face paled ever more and her heart thudded even more shrilly in her ears. Andre jerked a slab of whetstone from his coat pocket and began sharpening the already fine blade. The _sshriiinnggg_ of the metal hitting the stone sent shivers of tingling fear down her back. She tried to shield her eyes away from the threatening sight, but she couldn't pry them away. "So, you really don't know what this is all about, huh?" Andre huffed.

"I'm afraid I do not." Lissa swallowed, trying not to speak in a quivering voice. Maybe if she kept him talking, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, you see, it's like this. Seeing as how you're so beautifully ignorant of the gory details, I'll be more than happy to explain." Andre gave a crooked smile. Lissa clasped her hands together, tensely gnawing on her fingers. Andre glanced at her with a hideous sneer. "First of all, I've had a delightful time watching you."

" _W-watching me?"_

"Oh, yes! You are one busy girl. And might I add, _attractive."_ His lip curled evilly.

"I'm not impressed by your complements, _thank you."_ Lissa huffed, avoiding eye contact.

"Your loss." Andre shrugged, and only continued to sharpen his knife. "It's been quite entertaining, watching you and your brother day in and day out, innocently going about your business. As if you didn't have a care in the world. Puh! Little did you know!" He laughed.

"You've...been spying on us!" Lissa exclaimed, grimacing. "How long have you been prowling on us?"

"Since the beginning of summer." Andre simply said. "Well, I'd been searching for months, and I knew of the famed Gaston the Hunter and that he resided in Villenueve. But when I came in the winter, I didn't find him strutting around anywhere!"

 _He was in jail at the time,_ Lissa thought gratefully and frightfully. She winced from her aching head and let it lean against the wall.

"At first I thought Bastien had given me the wrong information." Andre continued. "So I ventured out in all the neighboring villages and even farther. All the people I interviewed confirmed that he lived in your backwater town. So, I went back. Still no sign of him. I _did_ spot you once in a while. _That_ was enough to keep me interested. You certainly fed my nerves while I waited endlessly. You see, I couldn't show my face or ask around about you. That would spoil everything! And then finally, near midsummer, Gaston the Great returned! At long last! Then I knew it was time to let the games begin! You cannot possibly understand what a thrill that gave me!"

Lissa's heart dropped into her stomach...even more nauseating than it already was. He'd been stalking them all this time. And all this time, she'd thought they were safe! "That's how I knew at the fair, it was time to make my first move! Unfortunately, you didn't cooperate quite as we had planned. Now, _this?_ I can't tell you what a happy man you've made me, giving me this chance I've waited for, for so long!"

"Did Gaston do something to make you angry?" Lissa asked timidly.

Andre spat bitterly at the wall. Lissa cringed. "Did he make me angry? Ha! D-, if that ain't a h- of a laugh! _Did he make me angry?"_ Andre chuckled creepily. Lissa backed away from him even closer to the wall. "I was under that pig's command back during the war. Me and my brother, Charles. We were privates and always together! Gaston wasn't too bad. A great big blabbermouth I'll tell you, and a strain too uppity, but aside from that, very efficient. More than efficient. He enjoyed nothing more than to win a victory...then boasting about it.

'It was a hot August day. I remember _every detail._ We'd been ordered to move out on a ten mile scouting expedition, under Gaston's command. It was blazing hot. We'd marched for eight miles when enemy fire started in on us. We returned their fight with all that we had.'" Andre's face darkened, like a provoked wolf. Lissa watched him closely, but she had to look away. His countenance was becoming more and more disturbing.

"Charles was at my side, same as always." Andre said slowly, his tone and curling fists becoming more and more agitated. "A blast rang above our heads and then an unearthly scream of h-blown pain. I looked: Charles was down! His whole chest was blasted, blood everywhere! I yelled for help. Our recruited medic on the patrol was dead. Gaston said... _ha!_ He said he'd hurry back to base and get help! He promised! And a whole h- of a lot that was worth!" Andre furiously stabbed his knife into the table, making Lissa jump. She really didn't like where this explanation was heading, but she felt she needed to know the rest.

"Our patrol, what was left of them, cleaned out the enemy. Then the _big, brave_ captain promised to return as soon as possible with a medic! Within moments, my brother was dead in my arms! I couldn't save him. The last thing he told me was to make him proud. I waited and waited for medical help, but they never came!" Andre yelled. Lissa grimaced. "It was near sunset, and I never received any returning soldiers. I had to leave my brother, in the field, for the vultures! It was nightfall by the time I got back." Andre's face was crimson.

"W-what happened?" Lissa asked in a tiny voice.

"You wanna know what happened?" Andre glowered sharply at her, his tone accusatory. "You really want to know?!"

"I don't really _want_ to," Lissa shivered, "but I have a bad feeling that I should know."

"Smart girl." Andre's voice became smoother and he reached his hand out toward her face. Appalled, Lissa lunged toward him about to bite his finger, but he briskly pulled it back.

" _Don't_ touch me." Lissa warned him as vehemently as she could. If only Gaston was here! She wasn't sure how effectively she could hold his guy off on her own, without her big brother, or Jesse.

"Ooo. Tough one, aren't you?" Andre smirked down at her. She looked away. Then he roughly grabbed her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. Lissa jumped and shrieked. Andre half glared, half smirked. "Look at me!" He growled. "You said you wanted to know. Well, I am about to tell you! _Trust me,_ you _don't_ want to miss this!" Lissa nodded timidly, glad that he had resumed his position at the table, only he stood. He took his knife and began ruthlessly stabbing the table. Lissa clenched her own arms, petrified. Andre began hissing out profane words, referring to Gaston. Lissa covered her ears to block out the filthy language. She knew he must be duly angry, but she couldn't stand this.

"I made it back." Andre panted, his face glistening with sweat, his shoulders heaving and sagging. "The General wanted to know where I'd been. I completely ignored him. You know what I found? You know what the h- I found? Your brother...your _sniveling, cowardly, bone-brained, trashy_ brother! Was he overseeing the reports of the patrol? Oh, no, no! He was sitting around a campfire... _drinking_ ale with four other officers! He wasn't concerned about a fallen soldier. He was ripping it up and having a good old time!"

"Ohhh..." Lissa shook her head, wincing hard. Hearing those words cut her to the core. Now she completely understood why this man was so vindictive about Gaston. It was hard to swallow that the caring brother she knew now had been the same pompous jerk who'd wronged this man. She knew all too well what kind of punk Gaston used to be: selfish, haughty, smug, disreputable, and downright dangerous. Now? Now Gaston was meek, thoughtful, cocky at times, but above all, _honorable...now!_ But she felt a flare of old anger rise up inside her as she recalled how cruel Gaston could be back in the day. It was an old feeling, yet it felt estranged. Still there though. Lissa hated it.

"I was madder than h-'s flames!" Andre shrieked, slamming his fist into the table. "I wanted to kill him right then! And I would've too, if those stupid morons hadn't pulled me off. Oh, if you could have seen the look on his face when he saw me. He was indeed shocked. I struck out at him. I would have killed him with my bare hands. But they put _me_ under lock and key for striking a superior officer. That night, I swore to heaven and back that I would get even with all five of them and would make them pay dearly for it!" Andre was stomping around in a dangerous rage, his fists clenched, his face beet red and dripping with sweat. If Lissa didn't know better, she could have sworn she saw steam evaporating off his entire body.

"I went after all of them. I put up the strongest ruckus I could. For eight years, I've been behind bars! Me! _Me!_ That horse's r- of a finely decorated Captain Gaston should've been behind bars! The last thing my brother said to me was to make him proud. Oh, and I _will! I swore vengeance on all of them. The other four? Ha! Did I ever get rid of them! And your brother is next in line."_

Hot tears sprang to Lissa's eyes. She knew that Andre was terribly angry. She could sympathize with that, easily. But he'd let it consume his entire soul. And now he'd become a true monster. "He'll get his comeuppance." Andre sneered. "Will he ever! I will make him pay worse than when he gets tossed into h-."

" _Please, stop!"_ Lissa begged. She could not endure anymore of this grimy conversation. Andre pffted with his lips.

"I left him a note, explaining everything. I want him to know exactly who he's dealing with! He has a little less than seventy-two hours to find you."

"And... _if he doesn't?"_ Lissa gritted her teeth. Andre squinted at her hideously. He grinned, showing his teeth and chuckled cruelly. "L-look, Andre," Lissa feebly trying to reason with him, "I understand how you feel."

"You don't know a d- thing!" Andre snarled back at her.

"Yes, I do!" Lissa blurted back defensively.

"How cute."

"Listen to me, _please._ I understand your anger. I've been there! I know what a thug my brother can be, and arrogant. I've seen how violent he can get with his temper, and how dangerous he can be when he doesn't get what he wants. But...I have to tell you something! He's not like that anymore."

"Liar." Andre spat, slapping her face.

Lissa bit her lip and continued. "I'm _not_ lying. Gaston is my brother, I've lived with him all my life! I've seen his dark side and it was truly terrifying. But you _have_ to believe me when I tell you, Gaston is different now! He's not the same man he used to be. Last year, he did something terrible that I had witnessed, and I ran away because it was too much to deal with and I was afraid of him. But I was attacked by wolves and they almost killed me. It really shook up Gaston. He started rethinking what he'd been doing with his life and he was ashamed of the choices he made. He's been kind and decent ever since."

"Isn't that lovely?" Andre muttered sarcastically. "Did he happen to mention my brother?"

"No..." Lissa said timidly, "but if he's read the note you left, I guarantee you that he is remembering your brother, and that he feels remorsefully responsible for what happened, wishing he could make it right for you."

"Oh, he can make it right..." Andre sneered creepily, gripping his knife, "...by using _you_ for collateral damage." He held it straight toward her. Lissa gulped hard. She hated that manic gaze he was giving her, it made her feel extremely queasy. She must have looked it too because Andre rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you... _just yet._ That would make it too easy. First, I want to play a little game with your brother. I want him to feel the fear, and the same pain, and the same helplessness he caused me that night. You'll be in distress and he will be suffocating from the inside knowing he can't do a thing to stop it. And when he breaks down, I'll kill him, like I should've done years ago. Come here!" Lissa didn't move.

Andre grabbed her wrists and she let out a small, frightened cry. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm just gonna tie you up, that's all." Andre hissed as he roughly coiled her hands together with a tight rope. Then he pushed her away.

"Andre, p-please, don't do this." Lissa said in a quivering voice. "Why don't you just beat me up, then let me go? I don't even know where I am, or how to get back home. It couldn't possibly be dangerous for you. I know you're very angry, and I don't blame you, truly. But please...please don't kill me!"

"Tsk. Now don't start crying on me. Sit down! You're not going to make it easy on me, are you? Well, sorry. I'll admit, you're a pretty one and not the first choice I would usually consider doing this to. But, your brother took my brother, someone I cared about. I'm just returning the favor." With that, he took the lantern, and bolted and locked the door from the outside as he left.

Lissa huddled against the wall, hugging her knees close to herself and shedding tears. Her head mercilessly ached, her sore stomach was in a knot, and she couldn't wake herself up from this horrendous nightmare. She hoped so hard that Gaston would find her and get her out of this mess. Yet at the same time, she didn't want him to come here, it was too dangerous! Lissa was so very sickly afraid. There was no doubt what the outcome of this nightmarish situation would be. It was only a matter of who was going to die first: her, or her brother?

" _ **One little sparrow falls to the ground.**_

 _ **No one can see 'cause no one's around.**_

 _ **Lonely and scared that he'll never be found,**_

 _ **Lost in a world so big.**_

 _ **Yet there is one Who sees sparrows fall,**_

 _ **God our Creator sees them all;**_

 _ **Watches each tiny sparrow fly,**_

 _ **And when it drops to the earth,**_

 _ **He hears its cry."**_


	2. Chapter 2 Accusations

**This scene is still the night before, when they first learned that Lissa was missing.**

* * *

The lawmen visitors had attracted a considerable amount of attention from the town, and word quickly spread about Lissa's kidnapping. The people began to panic. The parents held their children close, afraid that Andre would come after and make off with them in the dead of night, or attack other vulnerable young ladies in the village.

Dr. Travis ran to meet the group as soon as he was informed about what had happened. Panic was written all over his features. "Guys! I just heard." He panted. "Is it true? Tell me it isn't true!"

"It is true." Lefou replied sadly.

"What? But how...who would do something like this?" Robert swallowed hard.

"What do you care?" Gaston muttered at him.

"What?" Robert looked up at him, confused. "Are you speaking to me?"

Gaston glared at Robert in steaming unfriendly affection. He approached the smaller man in a most intimidating stance. "This whole thing is _your_ fault!" Gaston accused poisonously.

"W-what?" Robert stammered, in shock and confusion.

"That's not true." Lefou said.

"Gaston, step aside. You don't know what you're saying." Adam told him calmly.

" _This is on you."_ Gaston snarled down in Robert's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, man!" Robert blurted out defensively.

"None of this would've happened if _you_ had stayed with her." Gaston vented down at him. "Why is it every time you're gone, something happens to her?"

"I...there was an emergency. I didn't want to, but I had to go!" Robert retorted pleadingly.

" _How convenient."_ Gaston hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Gaston, that's enough." Adam said firmly, clapping his shoulder.

"Gaston, calm down!" Lefou begged.

"If you had stayed with her, and kept an eye on her, this would not have happened!" Gaston bellowed. _"You're_ the reason she's gone."

"Gaston..." Lefou shook his head, trying to calm his friend. "He didn't mean that, Robert. He's upset, he doesn't know what he's saying. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to make apologies for me, Lefou!" Gaston growled.

"Gaston, I said _enough!"_ Adam raised his voice and jerked the burly man away from the startled doctor.

"Get your hands off me, Adam." Gaston growled back at him. "I can handle this little fiend."

"Gaston? Stop it! Breathe..." Lefou told him. Gaston completely ignored him. That old extinguisher wasn't going to work this time.

"L-look, I had _nothing_ to do with Lissa's kidnapping!" Robert wailed. "I didn't want to leave her, after what happened today. But I was summoned and she insisted I go. I promised to come back when I was through. And that's exactly what I was planning to do."

"If that's your story, I'm not buying it." Gaston shook his head. Robert let out a sickened breath.

"Snap out of it." Adam scolded Gaston. "Whose well-being are you more worried about right now: Lissa's or yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" Gaston curled his lip.

"Gaston, listen to yourself." Adam said, fighting not to lose his own temper. "You're guilt-ridden, you're afraid. You're desperate. And right now your taking out your frustration on him, trying to make him guilty for something you're blaming yourself about!"

"He's right, Gaston." Lefou said. Gaston froze. Adam knew, and his harsh words ran deep. Gaston's constricted features slightly softened and he seemed to be pondering what he'd just been told to the face. Maybe he was wrong.

"Please, let me help you look for her!" Robert pleaded. Gaston's cooling temper instantly flared back up. He glowered dangerously at the timid physician.

"You're not going near her." Gaston said with finality, pointing his index finger right in his face. "Stay away from her! You've been nothing but trouble since you came. And you can kiss your courtship goodbye. It's over, as of now!" Gaston seethed. Robert was so startled and hurt that he stumbled backwards. He didn't know what to say. He looked like a shattered young boy. His stomach hurt, as if Gaston had taken a fist to him and knocked his wind. Gaston might as well have.

"I...I..." Robert's lip quivered. "You can't mean that. Gaston, p-please...I just want to help! Please, I..."

"Get out of my sight!" Gaston hollered. Robert was so distraught that he turned on his heel and ran off as fast as he could, away from the angered captain.

"Well, that was nicely handled." Adam griped at Gaston, his usually bright blue eyes dark and clouded. "Oh, very efficient."

" _Don't start."_ Gaston grumbled.

"What was that all about? That wasn't fair!" Lefou added.

Gaston, fed up, furious, and mentally straddled, angrily marched forward on the bridge heading back home when a small figure calmly approached him and placed her hand on his chest. "Out of my way." Gaston said rudely. The lady's hood slid off and Gaston's eyes widened. It was his Sarah! There were tears in her eyes and she gazed up at him hurtfully. Gaston's anger instantly melted away. The fear and disappointment in her countenance was too much to digest and cut him to the core. He _couldn't_ face her. He hung his head down to his chest.

"This is _not_ who you are." Sarah firmly said in a broken voice. Gaston winced. He'd blown up out of all proportion. He choked back a sob. "This won't help your sister." Sarah told him. Gaston could not meet her eyes. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want her to know what a monster she'd agreed to marry. She was right.

"I...I'm sorry..." Gaston whispered, looking away. He quickly marched off into the night. Sarah watched him dejectedly, then glanced at Adam, and Lefou.

* * *

Adam found Gaston hiding deep in the barn, in the darkest corner, farthest from the door. He was leaning forward on a footstool, with his head in his hands. Adam had tried to give him some time to cool off, but he felt that that had been long enough. Lissa was in danger, and they had wasted too much time already. Adam stood before his former enemy and looked down at him. He sensed where Gaston's anger was coming from, but it needed to be confronted and sorted if they were to save Lissa!

"Where is Sarah?" Gaston asked shakily, without looking up at him.

"She's in the house." Adam replied. Gaston sat up, but he cringed, wagging his head back and forth. He was deeply ashamed. Adam sat down next to him. "She did try to find Dr. Travis and console him, but he wouldn't see her. I imagine he's quite distressed right now."

"Because of me." Gaston spat in absolute disgust. "It's all my fault. This whole d- thing is my fault!" He punched the wall. His knuckles silently yelped in protest at the abrupt treatment, but Gaston ignored it.

"You've got to stop hiding in the shell of the past and close it up." Adam said bluntly. Gaston stared at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that?" He sputtered, offended. "You're one to talk!"

"Gaston, you _really lost_ control back there." Adam faced him. "You're driven right now by guilt, anger, frustration, and most of all….fear."

"Why are you throwing salt on the wounds?" Gaston seethed in a choked voice. "I already know this!"

"I blamed myself countless times over bringing the curse on myself and my friends." Adam looked away, speaking solemnly. "I couldn't change what I had done. The only thing I could do, was make every attempt to do better."

"I've heard this before." Gaston grumbled. "Just leave me alone, Adam."

"No, Gaston. I will not."

"Why do you even care? How can you? After you've seen the things I've done, and what I have become?! My poor sister! She doesn't deserve this! I do! He should've killed me! Why? WHY did it have to _her?!"_ Gaston was weeping again.

"Gaston, answer me one question. Be honest now. What is it that is _truly_ troubling you: your sister's safety, or...is it trying to hold onto your mother's love and approval?"

" _What_ kind of poisonous question is _that?"_ Gaston blurted, deeply offended.

"Gaston, I know you're afraid for Lissa. We all are. And rightfully so for you. But is that what is worrying you the most? Or is it something else? Is it you're need to be a hero, and be right?"

" _Adam..."_ Gaston pleaded. He did not want to go down this road. It was bitter, it was nauseating, it was painful, it was...true. _"_ _Adam, don't. Please!"_ Gaston begged.

"It's that dream, isn't it?" Adam faced him again. He met Gaston's haunted gray eyes. "Of course you care for your sister, but you're more afraid of your mother not loving you anymore, because she was the only parent you could please. She's gone, Gaston. She isn't here to tell you what to do or how to do it. She already did while she was here. Are you going to disappoint her? Or are you going to live up to what she expected and make her proud?"

Gaston's eyes widened through the tears. Out of all the people who had forgiven him and reached out to him, Adam was the only one who truly understood where Gaston wrestled right now. He'd been there: a failure, a selfish and prideful jerk, arrogant, easily provoked, blaming others for his problems, disreputable. Adam was the one friend that could empathize with him. And that's why he was being so sorely honest at this point. Gaston was still hurt and angered by Adam's words, because he knew they were true!

Adam did not press for an answer. He just sat there, letting Gaston process his thoughtful but scalding words. Gaston ran his hands through his hair, fighting the cold and sickening truth. But he knew one thing: the one thing he could NOT do, was escape it!

"You know something, Adam?" He whimpered. "You're right, about everything! I just didn't realize it. Or...didn't want to admit it! I never thought someone else would understand, or even be able to see it so clearly."

"That's what friends do." Adam said. "That's what your _wife, your soul-mate_ is for!"

Gaston looked sick as he thought of his sweet wife. She was his real angel, how could he have let her down like this? "I need to see her." He said.

"Of course, but isn't there someone else you should try to make amends with first?"

Gaston grimaced hard, with guilt. _"Yes."_ He sighed heavily. "Thank you, Adam, for bringing me back."

"It's bitter, but it's worth it." Adam gave an understanding smile. Both men emerged from the barn.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sarah asked Adam when he came back in the house. Maurice, Belle, and Lefou all looked up at him expectantly.

"He's gone to talk to him." Adam nodded reassuringly. Jesse whimpered loudly on the floor, his paw protectively covering Lissa's apron. He gazed forward with blank, sorrowful eyes. Lefou sat down next to him.

"It's all right, boy." He said encouragingly. "I know, we're all worried. But we'll find her, you'll see." Jesse wasn't convinced. He only whimpered more. If Belle and Maurice didn't know better, they'd say he was shedding tears.

"Here, boy! How about some rawhide jerky?" Sarah smiled at the forlorn dog. "I know it's your favorite." Jesse turned his nose away. "Aww, now, Jess. Don't give me that. You need to keep your strength up so you'll be better when we bring Lissa home." Jesse placed his paw over his nuzzle. Sarah looked to Lefou for help, but he only stared at her sadly. Sarah rubbed Jesse's droopy ears and kissed his head.

Belle couldn't help herself and started to cry too. She was so worried about her best friend. She didn't know what to think. She knew that Adam, Lefou, Gaston, and all of them would do everything possible, but right now she was overwhelmed, physically and emotionally, and couldn't help breaking down. Adam came to her side and clasped her hand. "It'll be all right, Belle." He said reassuringly, stroking her neck. Belle sobbed uncontrollably as she gazed into his compassionate, soft blue eyes. She fell forward on him, weeping. Adam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Shh. I think I should take you home, Belle. Then I'll come back here and see how I can help."

"No. N-no. I want to stay." Belle shook her head.

"You're both welcome to stay here for the night!" Sarah announced, standing up. "Besides, she isn't really in the condition for all these long drives back and forth. She could sleep down here in the bedroom."

"Please, Adam!" Belle begged.

"All right." Adam agreed. "But I must make a quick ride back to let them know what's going on. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed Belle's head and stood up.

"We'll look after her." Sarah smiled to him.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Adam nodded, then hurried out the door. Maurice sat down next to Belle on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, just like when she was a little girl.

* * *

"Travis!" Gaston bellowed for the umpteenth time as he knocked loudly on the door at the lodge where Robert was staying. He'd bee there for half an hour, trying to speak with the young doctor but got no answer. "Look, Travis, I was wrong about what I said!" Gaston pleaded. "I know you had nothing to do with this. Please believe me! I know you're upset, but please open the door so we can talk!"

"Leave me alone!" Came a strangled voice from the other side of the door.

"Monsieur?" Mademoiselle Jane groaned at Gaston as she appeared. "Can't this wait till morning? You're not making progress and I'm afraid you're disturbing my other tenants who are trying to get some sleep!"

Gaston sighed heavily, leaning his head against the door. "Sorry." He muttered. "All right, Travis. I'll see you tomorrow. We can talk then. Please listen to me! We need to talk. Goodnight, Ma'am. And, sorry for disturbing you." Gaston tipped his hat and left.

* * *

Belle was grimacing, rubbing her very pregnant stomach, trying to calm the child inside who was kicking energetically. "Belle, I think you should go lie down." Maurice told her sympathetically.

"Not till Adam returns." Belle protested. "I'm all right."

"Now, Belle. Your father's right. Come. I have the room ready for you." Sarah said softly.

"We'll send Adam in as soon as he walks through the door!" Lefou smiled.

"All right." Belle sighed. Maurice and Lefou both carefully pulled her to her feet, and Sarah kindly walked with her to Alice's old bedroom and helped her settle in.

Gaston stepped inside with a huff. "Well?" Lefou asked.

"Well what?" Gaston groaned. "I tried and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't let me in."

"Well, maybe he'll be more open tomorrow." Maurice suggested.

"Yeah, after he's had a goodnight sleep." Lefou agreed.

"I hope so." Gaston whispered. He looked toward Jesse and stooped down next to him, patting his head. "Take it easy, boy. It wasn't your fault. You did your best." _Unlike_ me!

* * *

 **I'm asking you to please bear with me as I prepare Chapter 3, as it's going to be extra long and isn't all the way put together yet. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and read this already! I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Searching

Lefou excused himself to give Gaston and Sarah some space, by going outside to converse with the search party. Maurice went into the bedroom where Belle was and sat with her. Gaston removed his hand from Jesse and looked up at his wife. Sarah was standing at the far end of the dining table, staring down. Gaston sighed heavily and straightened up and came to her. She didn't reach out her arms to hug him, but she didn't tell him to go away either. She just gazed endlessly at her feet. Gaston looked at her unhappily. He came behind her and affectionately gripped her shoulders, and ran his nose against the side of her head. "Did you speak to him?" She asked without looking.

"I tried." Gaston replied quietly. "But, he's not ready for that."

"Can you blame him?" Sarah spoke with a hint of irritation.

"No." Gaston shook his head. "I lost it completely, like a fool! I was so wrong about him, right from the start. And I haven't given him much of a chance to be our friend, have I? I only hope he'll give me a chance to make it right!"

Sarah didn't offer any words of encouragement, after the way her husband had acted earlier. But she did reach her hand up and clasp his as it rested on her shoulder. She leaned her head back and let him nuzzle her. "I'm disappointed in you, Gaston." She said regretfully.

"I know, darling. So am I. I'm terribly sorry." Gaston winced. "You don't know how sorry I am."

Sarah bit her lip. "You'll try to make amends with him, won't you?"

"Yes, I will! For Lissa's sake, I will!" Gaston declared. At this point, Sarah turned and leaned into him. "I'll find her. I will!" _I have to!_ He kissed her head. "I have to go. We need to start searching for the next clue."

"Be careful!" Sarah warned him.

* * *

As Gaston came outside, he found Lefou, Tom, Dick, Stanley, and the prison officers waiting for him. "Well, Captain?" Rousseau spoke up excitedly. "Monsieur Lefou tells us you found a clue. Lead us on! The sooner we find this scrub, the better!" Gaston nodded, but Rousseau's attitude nagged at him. This officer seemed to think this was a glorious adventure, and not a matter of life and death! It reminded Gaston too much of how he himself used to be, especially the night he said he'd help Maurice find Belle.

With lanterns, torches, and weapons, Gaston and Lefou led the search party into the dark out of the village, and up the hill to his mother's grave. Gaston felt as if they'd come to ridicule his dear mother, when her resting place should be treated with respect. He dismounted and scoured the area for another note, or a stone with a note attached to it, but they found nothing! There were no other words of hint around in the dark as far as they could see. But Gaston and Lefou would not give up! They had to find _something._

"Captain, perhaps this is a wild goose chase." Officer Leroy said.

"It's not!" Gaston argued. "It, whatever it is, has to be here! Somewhere!"

"Maybe we should try again in the morning, or perhaps you miscalculated the meaning of the hint." Officer Gillette said.

"Enough already." Gaston hissed. "I can't think with you all wracking my brain!"

"Gaston, they may be right." Dick added. "We're not going to find anything in the dark. Let's give it another try at first light."

"We can't do that!" Gaston wailed. "My sister's life is hanging on every thing we leave unturned! I failed her once, and it's _not_ going to happen again! If you all want to go sleep in your beds, be my guest! I'm staying here!" The party slowly dissipated, all except Lefou. "What are you doing?" Gaston frowned.

"I'm going to help you." Lefou said. "Maybe we overlooked something."

"Thank you, Lefou. I really appreciate it." Gaston smiled wearily.

"Hey, she's my friend too. She practically is _my sister also._ We owe it to her."

* * *

When Adam returned to the Legume house, he went straight to his wife. He closed the door behind him and removed his hat. Belle was lying on her side with her back to him. Adam didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping, so he tip-toed over and hovered over her. He leaned his head down and kissed her chin. "You're back!" Belle exclaimed sleepily.

"Sorry." Adam sighed. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

"I wanted to be awake when you came back." Belle whispered, turning her head to look up at him. "Any news?"

"They've started searching. I'm going to join them soon. But I wanted to see you first." Adam said. He gripped Belle's hand.

"Don't worry about me, dear." Belle said. "Just please help them find my friend!"

"I will do all I can to help." Adam said confidently. "But you still come first, you and our little one."

"I love you." Belle smiled with tears.

"I love you too." Adam kissed her lips. Belle began to cry again, "Shh." Adam shushed her tenderly, stroking her face. "Belle, it will be all right. We'll find her!"

"I just realized..." Belle sniffled, "we never told her!"

"Darling, we agreed to wait till after the child's birth."

"I know, but...maybe we should've told her before!" Belle wept. Adam held her close, rubbing her arm.

"Shh. Go to sleep, Belle." Adam whispered and held her to himself till she fell asleep, then he slowly left the room after he kissed their unborn child and covered Belle with the blanket. "Sarah? Will you please keep a sharp eye on her?" Adam asked. "The midwife said that she could go into labor at any time! And with all this happening..."

"Of course I will." Sarah nodded kindly.

"Thank you." Adam smiled back. "Where is Maurice?"

"He's joined the search." Sarah said. Adam stepped out the door. Sarah knelt down next to Jesse, pulling his head into her lap and stroking his back. "They'll find her, boy. I pray so!"

* * *

It was nearing sunup. While Adam and the others had split up during the night into other villages, asking questions, Gaston and Lefou had remained at the grave site. Lefou was spent. They'd been there all night, feverishly searching for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing! Lefou had finally had to lie down on the grass for a breather. Gaston refused to rest. "The sun's up, Lefou! On your feet, come on!" He shook Lefou's shoulder.

"Umph." Lefou groggily moaned. He ran his hand through the grass, feeling jagged strips of dirt. He looked up curiously. "Gaston?" He spoke as he got to his feet and backed up. "Gaston? Do you see what I see?"

"What?" Gaston groaned, looking down toward the ground. His eyes widened. There in the grass was what looked to be a message strewn in the dirt! "You don't suppose..."

"Read it." Lefou interrupted.

Gaston bent down and squinted, trying to make out the words. _"Out of...the...w-w-walls...out of the walls, and...in...into the...the...open! Out of the w_ _alls_ _, and into the open, ch-choose...choose your...your way c-carefully._ _One...one way will lead you...to...to what you want to find, the other...will...lead...somewhere...you...don't...want to go!_ _What_ does that even mean?"

"Let's head back to town." Lefou suggested.

* * *

The moment they reached the village, Dr. Tanner rushed up to them. "Gaston, Lefou, anything?" He panted.

"Possibly!" Lefou smiled.

"That's good. Have you either of you seen Dr. Travis this morning?"

"Why, no." Gaston shook his head.

"Not since last night." Lefou added. "Why? Isn't he here?"

"I'm afraid he may not be." Dr. Tanner shook his head grimly. "He hasn't shown up at my office at all, and he's always very punctual. I checked his room at the lodge, and didn't find him."

"Well, we'll keep an eye for him surely!" Lefou told him.

"You have our word." Gaston nodded.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Dr. Tanner said and scurried away. Gaston briefly went home to see Sarah while Lefou made his way to the square and sat at the fountain. He recognized the officers from the prison as they rode toward him.

"No luck." Officer Leroy shook his head.

"Well, _we_ got a little lucky!" Lefou announced excitedly. "You see, we were expecting to find a note, but didn't. And it was dark out, so we didn't see it, but then the sun came up and we did see it! There was a message written in the dirt, right under our noses the whole time." He repeated to them what Gaston had read.

"Sounds like a crank to me." Rousseau shook his head.

"Perhaps, but right now it may be all that we have to go on." Lt. Bouvier corrected him. Gaston rejoined them.

"Is Belle and the baby all right?" Lefou asked.

"So far." Gaston nodded.

"Belle, is it? I thought your good woman's name was Sarah." Rousseau sneered at Gaston.

"It _is."_ Gaston growled.

"So...Belle and Sarah...hmm." Rousseau cocked his head in connivance.

"Belle is a good friend!" Lefou spoke up defensively. "Her husband is the prince."

"That's right!" Adam huffed as he and Maurice appeared. "Enough gossip, Rousseau." Adam said firmly. "We must not waste a moment! A young lady's life is at stake."

"Of course." Rousseau bowed his head scornfully.

"Gaston!" Stanley was hurrying to him.

"What is it, Stanley? Did you guys find a clue?" Gaston asked hopefully.

"No. They're bringing back Dr. Travis."

"For questioning?"

"No." Stanley shook his head. "For a doctor's care. He's been hurt." Gaston's eyes widened with worry.

* * *

"Tom, Dick, and I were heading to the next town up to ask questions, and we found the little fellow lying on the side of the road, out cold." Stanley explained. "Looked as if he'd been robbed!"

"How do we know it wasn't those scoundrels who stole Lissa?" Lefou asked.

"We don't." Stanley shook his head.

"He must have been trying to find her." Lefou suggested. Gaston grimaced when his friend said that. He wouldn't let Robert join them, so the small fellow had decided to find Lissa himself, and ended up getting beaten by ruffians. He was truly afraid for her! Gaston felt even more sickened. All he wanted was his sister back, safe and alive, but it seemed that all he was accomplishing was hurting and driving away his friends, those who cared about him, those whose help he needed the most!

Dr. Tanner emerged from the examination room. "Doc, how is he?" Gaston asked worriedly.

"Lucky." Dr. Tanner shook his head. "They roughed him up pretty good and he's bruised. He may have a concussion. But he's very _lucky_ no bones were broken!"

"Gosh." Lefou stated. "Is he awake?"

"Yes. But don't overwhelm him with a wagon load of questions." Dr. Tanner said firmly. They stepped into the examination room and stood around the table. Robert looked as if he was sleeping. His arms were tensely crossed over his chest. His left cheek was swollen, he had a black eye, and there was a white bandage wrapped around his head. He moaned.

Gaston gazed down solemnly at the little guy. He looked like an innocent little boy asleep. _This is all my fault...again! If I hadn't been so harsh with him, if I hadn't driven him away, this would not have happened. He wouldn't have rushed off by himself and gotten overtaken by those thugs. D- you, Gaston! You pig-head! I've misjudged him so._ Gaston would never admit it, least of all to Lissa, but Dr. Travis had actually been growing on him. And now every harsh word he'd ever said to Robert was gnawing in his gut right now.

Robert slowly opened his blue eyes. His vision was blurry and his brain felt fuzzy. "Ugh..." He grunted.

"Hey, pal. How are feeling?" Lefou smiled.

"Hmm? I feel...like a pile of stones." Robert replied groggily. "Feel like someone tried to grind me into powder."

"I think someone did." Stanley added.

"I could have...told you that." Robert tried to smile, but he winced instead.

"Robert, what were you doing out there in the middle of the night?" Adam asked seriously. "Can you tell us?"

Robert's countenance went from irritated to sad. "I was...trying to find Lissa!" He blurted out hurtfully. _"What do you think?"_ He huffed.

"You shouldn't have gone out...alone, and unarmed." Gaston said. Robert ignored him, pursing his lips.

"I don't care about that!" Robert cried. He tried sitting up, in spite of how battered his body felt, but Adam, Lefou, and Gaston all pushed him back down on the table.

"Slow down. Where do you think you're going?" Adam scolded him.

"You have to take it easy!" Lefou begged.

"Well, then I guess you have me right where you want me, huh?" Robert sighed dejectedly, looking right up at Gaston. Gaston hung his head shamefully. The cold words hit him hard. Worst of all, because they were true. "Look, you fellas are wasting time worrying about _me!_ Lissa is in trouble! Did you forget?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were all right." Lefou said.

"I'm fine, really." Robert nodded sadly. "Don't worry about me, please. Lissa...Lissa needs help...she needs...you have to..." Robert's voice became more incoherent as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Doctor?" Adam looked to Dr. Tanner.

"He's all right. But he needs lots of rest. He should be back on his feet in a day." Dr. Tanner reassured them. "In the mean time, I'll have Matilda look after him while I make my rounds. You gentlemen be careful! I pray that Lissa is unharmed!"

"Thank you, Sir. We're trying!" Lefou replied.

* * *

"What can that message mean?" Lefou asked.

"It sounds as if he means you have two paths to cross." Officer Gillette remarked.

"A bunch of gibberish if you ask me." Rousseau shook his head impatiently.

"We _didn't_ ask you." Adam glared at him.

"It has to mean something." Maurice sighed. "Out of the walls, and into the open...it doesn't seem like any literary quote I've heard before. Perhaps we should ask Pere Robert." They went to the library, but the priest also was unable to give them an acceptable answer.

"Well, Adam? You're the educated genius in this place." Lefou shrugged. "Does this seem to remind you of anything?"

"Not to my recollection." Adam shook his head gravely. He glanced around at their surroundings.

"You know, out of the walls sounds as if someone is leaving a vicinity," Officer Gillette spoke up. "A place with walls...going out into the countryside?"

"Of course!" Lefou cheered.

"There is a fork in the road outside this village, about four miles out." Gaston said. "One leads into the woods heading to the castle..."

"And the other leads to rough country." Adam finished.

"Let's go!" Lt. Bouvier ordered.

* * *

Gaston led the men out of town to the said fork in the road where they stopped. "So? What now?" Dick asked.

"There has to be another tidbit around here." Tom mumbled.

"Well, where is Benoit, Captain?" Rousseau cocked his head. "You said it was him."

"It is." Gaston said.

"Well? When do we find him, eh?"

"Give the poor man some breathing space, will you?" Bouvier scolded his partner. "Can't you see he's distressed?"

"And it's perfectly understandable given the circumstances, but the sooner we find Benoit, the sooner we get the reward! And whoever helps me find our scrub, will get part of what I collect when I bring him in!" Rousseau announced grandly. Gaston whipped his head around and clenched the officer by the collar, pulling him off his feet.

"Gaston, take it easy!" Lefou begged.

" _I don't give a h- of your d- reward!"_ Gaston snarled in Rousseau's face. "I just want my sister back! And I'm going to find her, with or without your help. Do you understand me?" He seethed.

"Yeah, yeah." Rousseau nodded quickly. Gaston scowled and released him. Rousseau brushed off his precious coat and smoothed out the vulgar wrinkles. "Touchy, isn't he?" He asked casually with a grin.

"Does he _have_ to be with us?" Lefou whispered to Adam.

"That's enough, Rousseau." Adam warned him.

"Lighten up, men." Rousseau shrugged. "I was just trying to cheer him up." Adam growled under his breath.

"I'm _really_ beginning to not prefer that man's company." Maurice whispered.

"Me too." Adam groaned.

"Me three!" Lefou agreed.

* * *

The men scouted around for a note, or some sort of other message. "Gaston!" Dick called. "Look, does this look familiar to you?" He handed Gaston a scrap of torn teal colored cloth with red stripes in it. Gaston bit his lip.

"Yes." Gaston tried to speak. "It's hers! It's from her dress!" Gaston clenched it to himself. He could only pray that the frayed cloth _wasn't_ a symbol of what Lissa's current state was at this moment.

"Where do we go from here?" Maurice asked.

"I fear there's only one way to go." Gaston mumbled. "We take to the left, out into rugged country."

"I have to agree." Adam approved. "Maurice? I suggest you go back and keep an eye on Sarah and Belle. If Belle goes into labor, and I'm not there," Adam hung his head regretfully, "well, she'll need someone...someone who cares about her very much at her side."

Maurice was torn. He wanted to help search for his dear friend Lissa. She was like a second daughter to him, and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. But his daughter was back there, carrying her first child, and Adam was right. Maurice had not been able to prevent Belle from taking his place in the dungeon, but he could help her now, especially if Adam was going to be absent for hours, if not days! "All right." He agreed.

"Hang on, Lissa. We're coming!" Lefou spoke to no one in particular as they rode off to the left, away from the castle with no idea what their next clue would be.

Gaston gazed down closely at the shredded piece of dress in his large palm. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw streaks of blood in it! Lissa had probably tried to fend off her kidnappers, _to no end!_ Gaston clutched the cloth to his chest and sniffed loudly to keep from breaking down. Gaston was sickened as he imagined colorfully horrid scenarios that Lissa was most likely being forced through at this moment, each one uglier than the one before! _I'm sorry, Mother! I am so sorry._ _I promised to take care of her, and I...I've failed her again. But I swear on my life, I will not rest until she is found! Just, please still love me!_ His mind screeched.

"If these are not mere idle threats, Andre is not going to make it easy." Officer Leroy remarked.

"I _know_ that!" Gaston growled. He knew it too well, and hated being reminded.

* * *

Alone and afraid in the dim room she called a prison, after crying and shuddering in dread if those men came back in, Lissa finally rose to her feet. Her head hurt worse though from all that weeping. She struggled to wriggle her hands out of the ropes bounding her wrists together, but they had been tightly sealed. She gnawed at them with her teeth, but that only made her hands more scratched. "I'm not gonna just sit here and wait to be killed!" Lissa told herself firmly. As best she could, she felt along the walls, hoping and praying to detect a possible loose stone brick that she could pry out and start to dig away at.

Lissa doggedly poked, prodded, and palpated her surroundings for what felt like an hour. She felt along the floor, hoping for a trap door, or just _anything_ that would help her escape from this isolated prison! "Lord, please help me..." She prayed over and over again. But it seemed not to make any difference. She finally had to stop and drop on the floor again, trying to ease the relentless pounding in her head. She curled up on the dirty floor, against the wall, as far away from the door as possible. Endlessly confined in such a solitary bubble of isolation from the outside world, it was easy for one to wallow in self-pity.

"If I was clever like Belle, I'd figure out _some_ way to get out of here!" Lissa moaned to herself. "But I'm not clever enough. I'm _not_ Belle!" More tears filled her eyes as she thought of home and all the dear people she loved. "If he kills me, I'll never see them again!" Lissa whimpered. _I'll never get to joke with Lefou again, or sneak secret glances in on Adam and Belle when they think no one's looking. I'll never get to hear Lumiere or Plumette again, or feel Mrs. Potts' hugs, or read to Chip...ohh! Dear Chip! I'll never get to romp with him again, or act out stories with him, or hug him again! I'll never get to ride my beautiful Brisa any more! I'll never get to hear Maurice's gentle voice, or see his newest art piece, or visit Gaston and Sarah! Jesse...I miss you so much! I hope you're getting better!_

' _I'll never write again! I'll never get to create worlds and make stories. I'll never see my brother or my dog again! I'll never get to tell Robert that..._ Lissa sobbed more as she thought of that sweet, kiddish, caring, cute doctor who had captured her heart. To her, he was like a mix of Maurice, Lefou, and Lumiere all wrapped into one, making a unique and very lovable person. His deep sense of compassion reminded her of Adam, yet differently. He treated everybody the same, and went out of his way to help them. Lissa's heart ached to hear his cheery, raspy voice, to see his fun smile, and her arms longed to snake his neck. "I'm sorry, Robert." She wept. "I didn't plan for this to happen. But now I'm truly afraid...that I'll never see you again." Her temple screeched in excruciating pain, but her deeply hurt feelings were too unbearable to keep inside.

Lissa longed for Jesse. He was her faithful companion. He was almost constantly at her side. She would give anything, _anything,_ ANYTHING to run her hands through his soft black fur right now! To have him lick her face with his soft tongue, or place his large, heavy paw on her knee as a gesture of reassurance. _Jesse…_

 _Gaston, maybe...maybe it would be better if you_ _don't_ _come here! But I can't face this without you! I need you, now more than I ever have! But if you try to get me out of here, you'll die! Gaston, I'm so scared! It feels like this really is the end, and I'm so alone!_ Lissa gripped her head, writhing on the floor from a relentless migraine headache.

 _I'll never get to meet Adam and Belle's baby!_

* * *

"If that swine lays one harmful finger on a single hair of her head, I swear, I am going to kill him with my bare hands!" Gaston vented.

"That kind of talk won't do you any good." Adam said seriously. Gaston threw him a look.

"Adam, put yourself in my place." He said. "What if it was Belle who was being held hostage? Belle and your little baby she's carrying? And you knew that this person would stop at nothing to hurt you and those you cared about? Now tell me, how would you feel?"

"I'd want to kill him. I'd want to break every bone in his body." Adam replied angrily, already feeling bristled at the mere thought.

"Then don't berate me for wanting my loved one safe, until you've stood in my shoes!" Gaston huffed. Adam didn't judge Gaston for his anger, he understood perfectly where it was coming from. He just hoped Gaston would keep his cool and not do anything stupid!

"This lawman's pretty soft, isn't he?" Rousseau scoffed as they rode along.

"Hey! You can't speak that way about him." Lefou said indignantly. "His sister's very important to him, and he feels responsible. He's very worried about her, and so am I."

"Well, once we find Andre, all will be put right." Rousseau cocked his head.

"I _hope."_ Lefou mumbled.

* * *

"Captain?" Officer Leroy spoke up. "We've been going at it for hours. You've taken us through gulleys, into the woods, and across the river. And I'm sorry to bring it up, but we've found nothing, and we've doggedly spent the daylight hours already. We'll become stranded out here in the dark before too long if we don't turn back now."

"Not with Gaston leading us." Lefou said with a smile. "He's the greatest hunter in town, and he knows this country better than any man!" Gaston tried to receive the praise, but it only drooped his spirit more. Yep, he was the greatest hunter all right, and look where it had taken them! If only Jesse hadn't been injured, Gaston would've brought him to track down those thugs. Maybe they would've found them by now!

* * *

Andre leaned back in his chair, with legs crossed on top of the table. He was still sharpening his knife. Bastien sat across from him, easing back, smoking his pipe and drinking his whiskey as he played solitaire with cards. "You're gonna wear that blade out, you know, if you don't give it a rest." Bastien joked.

"Don't interrupt my thought process." Andre groaned. Bastien shrugged and kept at his game.

"She's a pretty little lady, ain't she?" He grinned.

"Mph." Andre agreed, grunting. "She doesn't know what she's missing! You know? We could have _a lot of fun_ with a frail flower like that!"

"We really could, couldn't we?" Bastien chuckled evilly. "What's hindering you anyway?"

"Not sure. She's a fighter." Andre said wistfully.

"She could show a lot more fight if we give her the pleasure of our company."

"I know. But, I'm very interested to see what pathetic little sob story she comes up with next. It's only gonna come back to bite her in the end." Andre snickered. Truth was, Andre was secretly afraid that by some supernatural intervention, that Jesse would take him by surprise and tear him up if he tried to sensually go after Lissa again. Every time he'd tried, that dog had been right there, giving him the most unwanted affection. Andre was not normally a fearful man, but it was just that he'd been viciously snapped up too many times when he'd directly preyed on this woman. If he took another chance, he wanted to be absolutely sure that he wouldn't be attacked again.

Phineas walked in through the door with a puff. "Your turn." He said to Bastien. "Let me have a break! I need a drink."

"Anything?" Andre asked him.

"Nah. Nothing yet." Phineas shook his head. "Look, boss, do you _really_ believe that army hero is going to show up? After the paper chase you rigged for him? He may be too baffled."

"You boys whine too much." Andre laughed. "We have his sister. This guy is _very_ protective of her, unlike any brother I've ever seen! No need to fret, fellows. Trust me. He'll show up!"

* * *

 **At the Legume House**

Sarah had fixed a warm dinner for her guests, whom she was delighted to have in her home. Maurice and Belle kept her company while she waited for Gaston, and together they reassured themselves that the best possible help was on the way to find Lissa. Sarah tended to Jesse's needs and tried to console him, but the forlorn dog was so disheartened that he refused food and water.

* * *

It was four hours before daylight. The men, well, most of them tried to get some sleep so they'd be refreshed for the resumed search at first light. Gaston hadn't slept a wink at all. He sat away from the group, by himself, staring down at the whistle he'd given Lissa, fiddling with it upside down then back upright again. This little piece of wood was supposed to be used as a tool of safety, to summon help for her if she needed it. Now she desperately needed it, but without it, how could Gaston find her? Gaston went back in his mind over the passed month and a half: his breaking the truth to Sarah, her painful departure, her joyous return, his asking to marry her, their beautiful wedding! But most of all right now, his thoughts were of his sister. She'd been attacked and preyed on like an innocent little animal in the woods full of predators. Gaston remembered the fear on her face and in her hands when Andre had gone after her, and he remembered all too vividly how horribly it had effected her, how withdrawn and discouraged she had been. Gaston remembered that he had made her a promise! He'd promised her that _no one would ever_ hurt her again! "A lot of good that did her." He censored himself severely. "Some brother I am!"

Adam and Lefou had remained awake for the longest time and tried to encourage him, but they both knew that Gaston's mind wouldn't be at ease until he'd found and rescued Lissa. He was grateful for their support, but the constant reassurances only made him feel more guilty instead of hopeful.

* * *

Lissa tossed and turned all night on the cold floor. She was plagued with horrible dreams, about Andre using her, about Gaston finding her then being killed before her eyes. That and other tragedies. Lissa felt completely abandoned, by everyone and everything she loved and this horrid rat hole only increased her fear and loneliness.

At one point, Andre came in with a lantern, and Lissa shrieked in fear, scrunching up against the wall. "Leave me alone!" She begged. "Don't come near me...please!"

"Would you relax?" Andre rolled his eyes. "You make me feel like such a fiend." Lissa gulped hard and hugged herself tightly.

 _God, keep his hands off me, I beg You!_ She screamed inside.

"It must be so lonesome in here." Andre tsked nonchalantly. "You know? You don't _have_ to stay in here the whole time! You _could_ join us and let some fun-loving fellows entertain you. Now wouldn't you like that?" He asked creepily.

" _No."_ Lissa said vehemently.

"Aww, now that's pretty ungrateful." Andre sighed, coming toward her. Lissa braced herself tensely. "I hate to break it to you, my little pretty, but you don't have much longer to live, you know."

Lissa let out a sickened breath. How could this be real? How could this have all happened? She felt completely nauseous and mortified. Would this nightmare never end?

"I'm offering you a chance to enjoy yourself on your last day and a half." Andre smiled hideously. "Seems a shame to let all this loveliness just go to waste." He reached out his hand to stroke her hair, but Lissa quickly kicked his shin. "Look," Andre leaned down toward her face, "I want you to listen to me real good. Now, we can do this the easy way or the _ugly_ way. And trust me, you _don't_ want to do it the ugly way!"

Lissa fought not to cry in front of him, so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of getting to her, but her throat was burning with a lump. _I just want out!_ Her heart pleaded.

"So, what's it gonna be, huh?"

"Leave me be." Lissa said. "Your company makes me so sick!" She vented, looking away from him.

"Oh! So that's the way you want it, huh?" Andre replied with a hint of delight in his voice. "Well, remember, can't say you weren't warned!" He gripped her by the throat. "Second thoughts? Huh?"

Lissa gulped and gagged, futilely trying to snatch his fingers off her. "Please...get your hands off me! Please let go of me!" She cried. Andre sneered and released her neck. Her hands instantly went to her throat, rubbing it. But then Andre suddenly took his boot hard to her in the ribs then to her stomach, twice. Lissa couldn't catch her breath and fell back to the floor, panting.

"Sorry." Andre sneered. "But you chose it. _Pleasant dreams!"_ He snatched the lantern then locked the door again. Lissa, lying splayed out on the floor sore and dazed, slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

At sunrise, the search party traveled farther on, but found nothing so they reluctantly headed back to Villeneuve, but this time they took a different route to cut down on time. Three hours of backtracking when they finally stumbled upon something. They saw more scraps of bloodied, shredded teal clothing strewn on the ground. "Oh, no." Lefou gulped. Gaston stooped on the ground, picking up the fragments and his heart lurched. He winced tightly, clenching the remainder's of his sister's dress.

 _No, no, no! Please, God, no!_ His thoughts begged.

"Gaston?" Stanley spoke up, handing a note that had been poked through with a stake, to Adam. Adam glared at it then handed it to Gaston. Gaston narrowed his eyes as he read it:

" _Enjoying the game, Mr. Brave Hunter? I certainly am! Now, let me see. Perhaps you overlooked something back towards your quaint little village. And don't forget: every hour counts!"_

Gaston bared his teeth and ripped the hideous paper to shreds, stamping them down vigorously. "Let's go!" He growled. The next item they found by lunch time made his heart nearly stop! Down near the stream, tossed aside like an old stick, dirtied and spewed in the ground, was Lissa's journal! _How the h- did he get his grimy hands on this?!_ Gaston dug his nails into the worn leather. _He must have been watching her all this time, and saw her carrying this with her everywhere! Then he stole it when he snuck into our house. D-!_ Gaston pressed his lips to the little book as tears filled his eyes. He'd always thought it was silly for Lissa to make such a fuss over this diary. Now, it was more precious to him than any of his prize trophies! He put it inside his coat, into the pocket over his heart. _I'll keep this safe for you, Lissie!_

* * *

When Lissa woke that afternoon, she spent the longest day she could remember in years, alone and locked up. She tried to think positively, that Gaston and their friends wouldn't rest till they found her, that they had the brains it took to find her, that they'd make it in time. But as the seemingly endless daylight hours dragged on, Lissa was almost convinced that this was really the end, that she'd never make it out of here! She prayed it wasn't so, but her head told her otherwise. "I'm going to die here. I'm _really_ going to die!" She cried. "And when Gaston finds me, he's gonna die too!"

* * *

It was a relief to be home and to wrap his wife in his arms, but Gaston was still restless. All of Andre's clues were vague and cruel. The men, save Adam and Lefou complained that they were only constantly going in circles! Adam took Maurice and Belle back home to the castle. The servants were happy to see them but very sorry to hear that there was really no good news to report. "We're praying that they find her." Mrs. Potts said kindly.

"Every hour." Madame Garderobe added.

"So are we." Belle smiled sadly. Mrs. Potts prepared a heavenly warm bubble bath for her to calm her nerves while Adam was gone.

Adam had suggested to Gaston that they try to get a good night's sleep and resume in the morning, where they could all think straight again. Gaston would have none of it, and when the others didn't agree with him, he made off on his own. He mounted his horse and tried to go back over every road or path they'd taken since they began the search. Alone in the blackness of midnight, physically drained, and mentally spent, he argued that he was _not_ going in circles, but everywhere he turned looked the same. All the facts and clues had not altered themselves and he'd found no new ones since before dinner. "Don't give up, Lissa. I'm coming for you. I'll find you!" He promised with his hand over his heart. Gaston did not return home until after dawn.

* * *

Andre stepped inside the room and lit the aged wooden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, spreading more light in the room. Lissa squinted and ignored him, leaning against the wall. "Not looking too good." Phineas shook his head. "How much longer do you think she can go on like this?"

"I bet you 70 livre seventy-two hours. At the most." Bastien winked. The men laughed.

"If she lasts _that_ long!" Andre narrowed his eyes.

"Leave me alone." Lissa groaned, without facing them.

"Oh no. I think she finds our company unsavory! Unsavory is such an ugly word. Well, luckily, she won't have to endure it for much longer." Andre shrugged in mock sympathy. He knelt down next to Lissa, much too close for her comfort and she shuffled away from him. "Well, now don't you worry your pretty little head." He patted her arm. Lissa tensed and scowled. "Time is ticking away. You only have eighteen hours left. Might as well make the most of it, huh? Now why don't you just join us and have a good time, hmm?"

" _Get out."_ Lissa glowered, appalled. Her stomach hurt and she felt sick, physically and emotionally. She desperately wanted out of this hellhole! But she had no means of escape.

"Ooo. Sweet one moment, cold and icy the next. Yeah, I like this girl!" Andre declared. The other thugs laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Lissa cried out.

"She's not so fun after all. Well, might as well forget it, boys." Andre shook his head and rose to his feet.

"Can I please have some water?" Lissa begged. "I need water." She knew it was most likely futile to ask, but she was so very thirsty.

"I don't think she's earned that privilege." Bastien said.

"Noo."

"Please! I need water." Lissa pleaded. She hadn't had any nourishment for fifty-two hours and she felt weak with hunger and thirst.

"Give her some water, see if I care." Andre rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's just real sweet of you, boss." Phineas chuckled evilly. He briefly left then returned with a small cup of water. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" He asked.

" _Yes!"_ Lissa hissed. She wolfed down the drink given her, but it wasn't enough to satisfy.

"I don't think she likes you, fellow." Bastien chuckled, smoking his pipe.

"All right, enough." Andre laughed, shooing them out. "I'll keep our guest entertained."

"You're really going to do this, aren't you?" Lissa asked nervously.

"Yes, I am. And you're going to help me."

"No, I won't." Lissa gulped.

"Oh, I think you _will!"_

"Tell me something." Lissa said seriously. "Gaston did something very wrong to you. So, you're going to take the life of another to get revenge. Realistically, in what way...just how does that make you better than him? Is...is this what your brother would have wanted?"

Andre glared and swiped her cup away. He kicked her right in the stomach again then shoved her back against the wall. He pulled out his pistol and pressed it into her collar bone. "Don't ask stupid questions." Andre whispered. "T'ain't healthy. You get me?" Lissa nodded.

"You...you don't have to use that thing, you know." Lissa shivered. He pressed it deeper into her neck and she gasped.

"I said, shut up." Andre said in her ear. "I hear one more word out of your mouth that I don't want to hear, you're dead. You got that?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Lissa nodded quickly. Andre pulled the gun back.

"Good." He puffed. He ran his index finger behind her ear. She whimpered and turned with her back to him. "You really are pretty, you know."

"Don't you have other urgent business to attend to?" Lissa asked through clenched teeth. She loathed the idea of Andre out there placing wild goose chase clues for Gaston to find, but it was better than having him near her! Her stomach twisted in nausea any time he got close to her.

"Ahh, yes. Must not forget that, should I?" Andre chuckled. "Thanks for the tip." He finally left!

Lissa curled up in a ball, shaking again. What was to become of her?

* * *

Once again, Gaston and his band were on the hunt. This time, they headed toward the next large town over, but they took the back roads through the woods. "If only we had Jesse with us." Adam sighed.

"Who needs a dumb mutt to help?" Rousseau griped. "I can find this punk with both hands tied behind me and a blindfold over my eyes."

"Then why don't you get to it?" Adam snarled.

" _Gaston..."_ Lefou was barely able to get his voice out.

"What? What is it?" Gaston replied frightfully.

"L-look. O-over there." Lefou said, pointing a shaky finger. The men followed his direction.

Gaston's heart nearly stopped. A horrendous knot twisted his stomach. "No, no..." He whispered, his heart caught in his throat. There on the ground was his sister's cloak! But it was ripped to shreds and covered all over in blood. And, it was cradling a body!

"Is it..." Lt. Bouvier asked.

"I'm afraid so." Adam said grimly. "It's her."

Gaston dismounted and grievously stepped toward it. Everything around him became a blur. He only heard the echo of his pounding heartbeat, nothing else. "No...oh, please, God, no!" He begged. He stooped down with a shaky hand and placed it on his sister's shoulder. Tears falling, he winced and pulled back her cloak. He nearly fell back. It wasn't Lissa!

"Gaston?" Adam furrowed his brows.

"I...I...it's...it's not her!" Gaston called back, his voice hoarse. The men quickly dismounted and came to him. Andre had tricked them...again! The cruelest one yet! He'd used a bedding of straw and formed it just right so that it looked like the shape of a small body.

"Thank God!" Lefou let out a breath.

"But how do you explain the blood on the cloak?" Stanley pointed out. He handed it to Gaston.

Gaston clutched it to himself. He stumbled away to get some air space and dropped to his knees and buried his face in the garment. Another trick! But just how false was this one? He'd thought for sure it was his sister's body. Thankfully, it was not! But that didn't mean there wouldn't be! What if Lissa _was_ badly hurt somewhere? Or worse, dead? _Was_ it her blood on the cloak? Gaston looked up into the sky, tears blurring his vision. _"_ _Dear God,"_ he wept, " _I know this is all on me. But please, I beg of You...please just give me a little help. Keep my sister safe until I can bring her home! Don't let her die because of me! Don't let her suffer on my account! God, if You can hear me, if You're really up there...help me! Please!"_ Gaston sobbed like a child.

It seemed as if everything that breathed was conspiring against him, hindering him in finding his sister. As if the whole world, current circumstances were taunting and jeering at him to even dare try to find Lissa, only to come to another dead end!

"I'm getting tired of this charade." Rousseau grumbled.

"Well, then you're in good company." Dick said.

"You old nags can look for the girl all you want. _I am_ going to be a hero, collect Benoit and have that reward!"

Adam glowered and pulled Rousseau aside. "Now you listen to me." Adam said firmly. "Your thirst for the glory of catching this fellow is going to get someone really hurt. Maybe you need to stop thinking so much about your fugitive and start considering the life at stake here. The lass he is holding as a hostage is my wife's closest and dearest friend. If you put this girl in any more danger worse off than she is, or you risk her life without justification because of your arrogance and she gets hurt or killed, her blood will be on your head!"

"Take it easy there, Your Highness." Rousseau smiled casually. "I see what you're saying. No need to get all worked up. Besides, didn't her own brother say that it was his own fault this all happened in the first place? If this guy kills her, her blood will be on her dear brother's hands, not mine." He smirked. Adam glared at him dangerously.

Gaston had heard every single word! He marched off and right up to a thick oak tree. Hollering and growling like an angered mother bear, he slammed his fist against the bark, splitting open his knuckles. He banged his head against it. Then he felt arms firmly shaking his. "Gaston, stop it!" Adam bellowed at him. "Stop it right now!"

"Gaston, get a grip." Lefou said.

He knew what had to be done. When this was all over, when he rescued his sister, _if_ he rescued her, and he made sure everyone was safe, he would sneak off in the dead of night. This time, he would not go to the tree, he would flee far away where they wouldn't find him. There and then, he would put an end to it, for everyone! His loved ones would never be put through this hell again! " _Lord, if You're really there, if You really care about her, watch over her, I beg You! I...I can't find her by myself! And I'm running out of time. I can't think straight anymore! I...I need Your help! I CANNOT do this on my own. Please, I need help! Please, I'm asking for just a little help...please!"_

"I think you should leave!" Lefou wailed at Rousseau.

"They're right." Lt. Bouvier said to his fellow officer who glowered at him. "Our job is to save lives, not hamstring them! If I hear one more unsavory word out of your mouth, you're off this investigation, for good!" Rousseau's face went crimson, but he remained silent.

"This fellow Andre is a real knot-head." Stanley remarked. "He's downright stupid."

"He's not as stupid as we would prefer. Unfortunately." Officer Gillette muttered. "With how brilliantly he planned this and how he's evaded us."

"Well, anyone who thinks he can mess with _Gaston's_ sister and get away with it..." Stanley giggled, "Well, he just bit himself really hard in the rear!"

"You've got that right!" Lefou agreed laughing, trying not to lose hope.

Gaston did not share in their merriment. He just couldn't. Only twelve more hours and time was up. And when time was up, Lissa would be...he silently prayed with every breath that something would clearly penetrate their thinking and they'd be able to pinpoint exactly where Lissa had been taken, before it was too late!

* * *

 **5 Hours Later**

"Gaston, why don't you try to catch up on some sleep?" Maurice suggested.

"No time." Gaston argued. How could he sleep? Every hour they lost of figuring out the next clue, the dimmer chances were of finding Lissa alive! He couldn't give up! But Gaston, loathed as he was to admit it, was at the end of his rope. He couldn't think anymore, he couldn't rationalize the facts they had. Emotionally confined, mentally exhausted, and physically drained from over fifty-seven hours' lack of sleep, he couldn't function clearly enough to deduce the last clue they'd been given. The last clue they'd found had said something odd about medals, torches, and gun powder.

"He's right." Sarah told Gaston firmly, coming next to him and rubbing his weary, aching shoulders.

"I can't!" Gaston shook his head. "If I give into slumber, Lissa will be dead by the time I wake back up." He said hopelessly, as if all hope was gone already. He rose unsteadily to his feet and staggered out the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Adam scolded him.

Gaston gulped hard from his canteen and then poured the water on his face to try and wake himself up. "I'm going out again." He replied. "Maybe it'll...clear my he..." The words barely escaped his lips when his head tilted back and he dropped to the ground. The men, using team effort, hoisted him off the ground and set him in his bed.

"It's really the best thing for him." Dick said.

"Come on, men. We _have_ to save Lissa! We just have to!" Lefou wailed. "We only have seven hours left!"

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Gaston woke to the sound of sweet, even breathing close to his ears. He felt a slight weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced down. Sarah was lying on top of him, her head over his bosom. She was asleep. Gaston held her close, softly caressing her hair. He really needed to get out of bed this instant and get back on the trail, but his wife's peaceful, physical contact soothed him, more than he'd had in the passed two and half hellish days. Gaston slowly sat up and set her down comfortably in the bed.

"Blast!" Adam pounded his fist on the table. "There must be an answer here!" The men were gathered around the big map displayed out on the dining table.

"We've covered every rock within a hundred miles!" Tom grumbled. "And we're no closer to finding her than when we started."

"Oh, now, gentlemen. It _has_ to be in here!" Maurice interjected firmly, clenching the paper in his fingers. "Medals...torches...gunpowder...it's as if he's declaring war!"

"But that makes no sense at all." Officer Leroy argued.

"With everything he put in there, I'm surprised he didn mention old army boots." Lefou remarked.

Gaston's eyes lit up and he held his head high. It had finally dawned on him! "THAT'S IT!" He declared rapturously.

"What's it?" Everyone gaped at him, confused.

"Lefou! _My oldest friend and brightest compatriot,_ you're a genius!" Gaston blurted out. He tightly hugged the smaller man, lifting his feet off the ground. "What would I do without you?" Gaston smiled warmly as he set him back down. "Come! Not a moment to lose!" Gaston bolted out the door.

"That's _what?!"_ Tom, Dick, and Rousseau groaned loudly.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked in alarm as she emerged from the bedroom.

"I think Gaston just figured this whole thing out!" Maurice smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 No More Games!

**Been anxiously waiting to post these chapters!**

 **What was it Belle and Adam did not tell Lissa about their baby? I'm not telling! You'll have to find out! Especially first, we need to see if Lissa will even survive this mess!**

* * *

"Gaston, where are you going?" Lefou asked him anxiously. Gaston flung himself onto his horse.

"I know where he's got Lissa! I know where she is! I only pray I can reach her before dark!" Gaston cried excitedly, all his previously drained energy and nervous stamina resurfacing at full charge now. He urged Magnifique into a full gallop.

"Gaston! Wait! Wait for us!" Lefou called after him. The men briskly mounted up, although Lefou's horse Buddy seemed bent on being difficult and kept twirling around so Lefou could not manage a steady foothold in the stirrup. "Drat, Bud!" Lefou scolded in a most unusual tone of indignation. "I _don't_ have time for this! Now hold still!" The horse abruptly halted, knocking Lefou to the ground as the sudden stop had bopped him. Lefou sputtered and pulled himself up.

Maurice and Sarah watched from the doorway of the Legume house. "God be with them." Maurice whispered.

"Yes." Sarah nodded. Neither of them noticed Agathe enter the house through the back door. She stepped into the parlor, quiet as a mouse, and her eyes sympathetically fell straight on the badly injured canine.

* * *

Gaston had ridden Magnifique halfway from the village before the others caught up to him. "Gaston! Wait up!" Adam bellowed. "Won't you tell us what you discovered?"

"What Lefou said, _'old_ _army_ _boots'!"_ Gaston explained, the adrenaline of clarification racing through his body. "Medals, gun powder, and guns. Don't you see it?! He's holding Lissa at our old army base!" Everybody's jaws dropped.

"You really think so, Gaston?" Lefou asked eagerly.

"I'm sure of it!" Gaston exclaimed. "If Andre is trying to force me relive that event, what better place to do it than our old army base? Think about it! Everything is tied up to what happened back in the war: the battle, Charles' death, the four soldiers he murdered!"

"It does seem to fit." Adam agreed. "And, it's so far out that he could hide there with no one thinking twice about it."

"Exactly!" Gaston and Lefou agreed. "If I wasn't so distracted by his ring-around-the-rosy game he rigged keeping us in circles, I would've put it together before now! Well, we're not gonna play any more of his games. No more!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rousseau bounced anxiously in his saddle. "Let's go skin that skunk."

"Hold it right there." Adam spoke grimly to him. "We must remember that there is a young woman involved! You go in there shooting and hollering, she'll be killed before we have a chance to get her out."

"We will follow _your_ orders." Lt. Bouvier looked to Adam and Gaston.

"But it's so far." Lefou pointed out worriedly. "It will take hours to get there! Maybe even half the night!"

"We have five hours till the sun goes down to reach Lissa and get her away from that scoundrel." Gaston said firmly. "I'm not passing this up! I know what to do!"

"Then lead the way, Gaston!" Adam commanded him with a smile.

"It's time to take action. Follow me, boys!" Gaston shouted.

Before too long, it was approaching dusk, but the band of rescuers kept pressing on. Gaston knew Lefou was right: they couldn't possibly reach their destination before sundown, but he sure as heck would do everything in his power to try. _Just hang on, Lissa! We're coming! Just hold on a bit longer!_

* * *

Lissa leaned her head back against the stone wall, inhaling frightfully and exhaling heavily. What else could she do? "I don't want us to die like this..." She moaned. Tears filled her eyes again. She had no clue what time of day it was, but at this point it didn't really matter. Her thoughts were still at home with all her loved ones, but she found herself thinking more and more of Robert. She had known her family and townspeople all her life. Robert? She had only known him for what, a few months at the most? And already she couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

"If he was here, what would he say?" Lissa asked herself. Words began slipping into her head , that she could just imagine Robert saying. She ached longingly to hear his reassuring, friendly voice speak them:

 _It's all right. I know you're frightened, and that's perfectly alright. But I'll be right here with you, and I'll take care of you. It's gonna hurt, but it won't be forever. Things will get better after this is over._ Lissa pictured herself lying physically hurt somewhere and Robert tending to her needs. These were the words she imagined him saying if he was there, these were what she could hear him saying if he was there, these were what she _knew_ he'd say if he was there!

"But he's not here!" Lissa cried. "He doesn't even know where I am, and now I don't think I'll see him ever again!" She covered her face with her bound hands.

 _Shh. Don't worry. Just try to trust me, all right?_ She imagined Robert's voice again. _If by some miracle we get out of this trouble, we're going to live each day with a thankful heart, even on the drab days that feel dull and pointless! It's gonna be okay! We'll get out of this somehow! And I'm gonna stay with you till it's over._

Lissa wept loudly. All the special things and people in her life were being taken away from her, and there wasn't a thing she could do to fight for them! And her beau, no her friend, no-her boyfriend, no!-her heart's desire, a man she'd fallen in love with! If she didn't get out of here, she'd never get to tell Robert how she truly felt! Robert had an endearing manner that even in the most terrifying or unpleasant circumstances was able to make one feel as if everything really was going to be all right. And he didn't just practice that kindness on the job, it was how he treated people. And he didn't tolerate injustice either, demonstrated by that beaten hired boy he'd come across that day on the road.

Lissa wanted to be part of his life, she wanted to be part of who he was, part of what made him himself. She wanted to share in his care for people, and to hold him up to his highest potential. And now? There was very dim chance of that ever coming true. "I...I...I love you, Dr. Travis." Lissa whimpered with a lump in her throat. Her shoulders shook with sobbing over everything she was losing. "I love you! And if I never see your beautiful face again, I hope that I've at least shown it."

* * *

In the midst of the charging party, Rousseau had disappeared! They hadn't noticed till they were forced to stop and briefly let their horses catch their breath. None of the officers could account for Rousseau's disappearance, but they couldn't afford to go out and look for him, time was much too precious. And in all honesty, they didn't really miss his company.

They were finally about to hit the road again when someone riding up to them shouted, "Wait!" They turned in astonishment as a slight figure in black hurried up to them. It was Dr. Travis!

 _What the heck?_ Gaston frowned. Robert's face looked a little less gruesome, though his shiner was still visible, but he'd removed the bandage from his own head and he was steadily standing, facing them.

"Robert! Where did you come from?" Lefou sputtered.

"I followed you." Robert replied. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go.

"And _just what_ do you think you're doing?" Gaston huffed down at the guy.

" _I'm going with you."_ Robert said firmly.

"You'll do no such thing." Gaston shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"I thought the doctor said you were to take it easy." Lefou added.

"Hey. It's the girl I love we're talking about here." Robert retorted.

"That's why you must stay here." Adam said. "You're likely to act rashly out of your emotions and that won't do Lissa or anyone else any good."

"No time for mushy stuff, boy. You'll only get in our way. You'd really be doing your hide a favor by staying behind." Dick added.

"You're not going." Gaston glowered at the young doctor. "I'm not going to have you rushing into danger and getting yourself hurt again on my watch. I forbid it!"

Robert pursed his lips into a thin line. Nothing was going to keep him from going to save the woman he loved with all of his heart, even if he had to go alone! He _had_ to be sure she was all right. And not even a hard-headed sucker punch fighter like the intimidating army captain was going to keep him from doing that!

" _Look, guys,"_ he used the most serious tone he could, "if this bloke Andre is as vindictive and as dangerous as you say, _somebody_ is going to get hurt! And if it gets really bad, you're going to need a doctor on hand, _not_ several miles away! If you wanna ride your horses and bleed to death before you return, that's your choice. But I am not going to stand by and let it happen to _her!_ You're gonna need my help. We're wasting time arguing here. If you don't want my help, fine! I'll find Lissa myself!" He started to march away.

Gaston and Adam both sighed. Robert was adamant about this, and none of them had ever heard him so stubbornly vocal about anything. They both understood how he felt. Adam would give his life to protect Belle, and Gaston would do anything in the world to keep his sweet Sarah out of harm's way! They knew how torturous it would be for the surgeon to be forced to remain behind, waiting and fretting. But they didn't want him getting hurt again, or reacting out of fear, which would only cause more trouble for all of them, especially Lissa. Gaston looked over to Lefou for help, who gazed at him with a subtle nod. Gaston's shoulders sagged in resignation.

"No, _come here."_ He grimaced, gripping Robert by the arm, pulling him back. "All right." Gaston complied. "BUT, you will do as I say. You will obey whatever orders we give, no matter how unwise they appear. If you so much as step out of line when we tell you to linger back, I will be forced to shoot you on sight! Do you understand what I am telling you?" Gaston asked belligerently, dangerously nose to nose with the little guy looking up at him without cowering.

" _Yes!"_ Robert glared back up at him. He didn't appreciate being treated like a child. "You think I _don't know_ what's at stake? How do you think I handled tending men in the Parisian factories? It wasn't pretty! You think I think that life is a bed of roses, don't you? You're wrong! If you want me to get out of Lissa's life, all right." Robert growled indignantly. "But I will _not_ do so, till I know she's safe! _Do you understand what I'm telling you?"_

Gaston gazed pensively at him. He couldn't help smiling a little with admiration."Like I said before, you've got guts, lad." Robert didn't look happy, but he seemed to relax.

"We've already wasted precious time." Adam said despondently. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Just as we did back in the army days." Gaston said, looking at Lefou. "I'll be the bait, and you'll be the trap."

* * *

Lissa was panicking and praying. She had no idea what time of day it was, but she did know from Andre's mirthful taunting that her time was almost up! She'd hoped that Gaston would have shown up by now, but he hadn't! _So this is it! I really am going to die!_ She feared. She was trying to hold out hope until the last possible second, but every minute that ticked away drew closer to the deadline, and the deadline meant only one thing: death! Lissa made one last desperate attempt to find a way of escape out of this prison. She ran her coiled hands along the walls and tried with all her might to budge a stone in the wall. But it was no use, no matter what she did. She was trapped!

* * *

The sun had been down for over an hour. Bastien burst into the front room where Andre and Phineas were waiting, Andre still sharpening his knife. "They're coming, boss!" Bastien announced. "I saw a whole caboodle of them! They're almost here!"

Andre shot up from his seat. "You're _sure?!"_ He replied.

"I'm sure! That fancy army captain is in the lead. Trust me, I recognized _him!"_

Andre puffed out his chest and curled a vicious smile. It was time! His plan had worked. Now Gaston would get what he had coming to him. Andre held up his pointed knife, and his lips licked in satisfaction at how spiny and tined he had worked it to. "Good work, boys." He praised with squinted eyes. "How far?"

"About two miles away. But they'll be here very shortly."

"You signal me when they arrive. _I'm_ going to get the girl ready!" He began to head through the hall way down to the basement.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Phineas called after him. "What do you mean _get her ready?_ I thought we were just gonna hold her here, then capture that guy and be on our way!"

"Imbecile." Andre shook his head. "Phineas, you are so naive. I told you when I saw you that I didn't believe you were cut out for this. I suppose I was right."

Phineas fidgeted uncomfortably and broke into a cold sweat. "You mean...wait! Hold on! I'm not having anything to do with _murder!"_

"You little fraidy cat. An opportunity like this doesn't come our way every day." Bastien sneered.

"Make sure he keeps his mouth shut." Andre ordered Bastien the larger man who smirked down at the younger frightened man.

* * *

Lissa heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her heart began racing a hundred miles an hour. This was it! And she couldn't escape! _Please, please, God, don't let him do this!_ She begged.

Andre walked into the room, laughing. Lissa frightfully braced herself against the wall. The vindictive man approached her with a nauseating, hideous, manic gleam in his eye and curled smile on his face. "Hey, I've brought you some good news." Andre sneered. "Your brother has come to rescue you!" Lissa's eyes widened but she bit her lip hard. Gaston was so close! But he was also close to being killed. "What? No thanks? Nothing?" Andre sputtered. "That's pretty ungrateful of you. You see, I told you he'd find you. I knew he'd come. I knew he wouldn't give up! Oh, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting and planning for this!" He cheered.

"You're twisted and sick. You're mad." Lissa gulped.

"I'll admit, I'll be sorry to see a pretty face like yours have to be messed up so early in life, but that's what makes it so fun." Andre shook his head. "You see, I could just lock you up and fill the room with smoke, but that's too easy. No, no. I want your brother to hear you suffer, and feel totally helpless to do anything about it." Lissa's stomach burned. She couldn't do anything to save herself! Andre grinned wickedly. "Now, get up. It's show time. You're coming with me." Lissa didn't move.

"Andre, please!" She pleaded again. "Please just let it go. It doesn't have to be this way! Please don't." Andre jerked her up by her arm and roughly threw her down to the floor. He kicked her really hard in the stomach, three times, then shoved her with his boot like a barrel of apples. She rolled across the hardwood, landing on her back. Then he pressed his boot down on her chest, hard. It hurt like heck. Lissa gasped, afraid her ribs were going to break. She gripped his heavy foot, trying to shove it away, but he only pressed down harder on her chest, laughing like a maniac. "Don't!" Lissa wailed in terror and excruciating pain. "Please! Please, stop!"

"Sorry. But like I said, it's show time!" Andre exclaimed.

 _God, get me out of this! Get me out of here!_ She prayed wildly in her mind. _PLEASE, just get me out of here! "HEELLPPP!"_ She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5 Lost and Found

Half a mile away from the formerly used military building, Gaston and his men saw a large dark wagon waiting on the side of the road. "Rousseau!" Lt. Bouvier hollered as they inched closer. With their torches and lanterns they could see that it was a prison wagon! "Rousseau! You deserted us on a mission."

"What are you talking about?" Rousseau whined. "I thought I'd save us all a lot of time."

"You did not request permission." Adam corrected him.

"I don't take orders from you, Princey." Rousseau spat.

"Hush it, will you?" Lefou grumbled. "We're wasting time."

"He's right." Robert said timidly.

"Doc?" Gaston looked at Robert.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be wise if you stayed back here at the wagon." Gaston said. Robert opened his mouth to argue. "You're unarmed. If we need you, we'll call!"

"All right." Robert glumly agreed.

"You stay here until you are summoned." Tom added.

"All right. Please be careful!" Robert begged.

"We will." Adam smiled. "Rousseau, I would much prefer you to stay behind with him. Your blood-thirst could blunder this whole operation."

"I don't have to listen to this." Rousseau snarled.

"This isn't about _you,_ Sir!" Robert interjected. "This is about saving lives, _not taking them."_ He pursed his lips.

"Of course, boy." Rousseau smiled. "This is all about bringing a fugitive to justice."

Adam was pretty fed up with this glory hound. "You will stick with _me."_ He glared.

"Have it your way." Rousseau shrugged, pouting.

"And no open fire without our say so!"

"Right. Right."

* * *

"Look! There it is." Lefou said quietly, pointing forward. Gaston was silent as he recognized the old place. They listened tensely for screams of any kind: it was passed sundown, the deadline. But they heard nothing. Gaston wasn't sure if that should make him feel better or worse! Was Lissa still alive or already dead? Either way, his gut told him that they were in for bad company and an ugly outcome.

"Let me handle this." Gaston told his companions.

"We're here for you, pal." Lefou responded.

"Remember what we planned. Lefou, you're with me. Be careful!" Adam warned them. "Everybody. Especially _you."_

Gaston silently nodded and trotted forward on Magnifique, till he came into the lit view from the lanterns on the old posts. He waited. "Gaston!" Andre called out from inside the derelict old army base. "Welcome. I know you're there. So, you made it. You followed my clues, did you? I knew you wouldn't give up. I must say I am impressed. I've got your sister in here." He chuckled. "Well, _what's left of her,_ that is!"

Gaston clenched his fists. "I want to talk to you." Gaston demanded.

"Just what I've been waiting for. Come then. Let's talk. BUT...you come... _alone!"_

"Fair enough." Gaston agreed with a puff. "But, _you_ bring my sister with you!"

"Gladly." Andre agreed, too casually for Gaston's comfort. He dreaded what he would see when her kidnapper dragged her outside. He slowly dismounted Magnifique and marched toward the entrance, leaving his friends around him in the shadows. His eyes glanced around, noting their hiding places, ready for action. Mentally trying to prepare himself, he prayed desperately that Lissa was unharmed. But he had his doubts.

Then he heard a frightened whimper! It was a young woman's voice. Gaston froze. _She's still alive?_ His heart lept with hope, yet was filled with dread. The door flung open and Andre stepped out, tightly gripping Lissa's coiled hands with one arm around her waist. Worst of all, he was holding a sharp knife to her throat! She was blindfolded, so she couldn't even see her brother. And, her clothing had been removed, leaving her only in her measly undergarments. _What the h- have they done to her!?_ Gaston's face burned in anger at seeing his sister in such a vulnerable state. He hated even picturing in his mind what she had been put through. But at least she was still alive! She wasn't dead...yet!

Rousseau licked his lips and raised his rifle, pointing the muzzle straight at the party standing in the doorway. Lefou firmly pulled it down. _"Don't!"_ He whispered fiercely in horror. _"You'll hit Lissa!"_

Rousseau rolled his eyes. "You rookies don't know much about this kind of business, do you?" He muttered.

" _To heck with all that! Right now all I care about is getting our friend back!"_ Lefou retorted.

" _Rousseau!"_ Adam growled lowly. "You pull one more stunt like this, and you are out of here. We can handle this fiend much better without you." Rousseau pffted.

Lefou was tired of this and didn't trust the guy. He'd had enough.

"See? I told you all along that he'd come." Andre smiled, as he spoke close to Lissa's ear. "I knew he wouldn't give up!"

"Gaston?" Lissa cried anxiously, wagging her head back and forth. She couldn't see him. "Gaston! Is it you? I can't see! Please speak to me! Gaston, _where are you?!"_

"Here! I'm over here, Lissa." Gaston replied, trying to calm her as best he could. "I'm here, darling." Lissa shivered in relief at the sound of his voice. She was deeply afraid with Andre's knife taunting her throat, but at least she knew Gaston was here! He did come!

Andre snickered scornfully. "Andre, I'll make a deal with you." Gaston said as steadily as he possibly could. Losing his temper wouldn't do Lissa any good. It would only get her killed. He had to stay as calm as possible. "Release her, and take me instead." Gaston fought to stay reasonable as he saw his sister's deadly dilemma, and the helpless, pleading look on her face, even though he couldn't see her fear-filled eyes. He didn't have to.

Andre laughed like a maniac. "Nothing doing."

"Come now." Gaston persisted. "Lissa is innocent. She's done you no harm. She's no threat to you. It's me you want. I'm the one who wronged you, not her. Just let her go and you can kill me right here. Look." He slipped his pistol from his holster and set it on the ground and raised his hands in surrender. "I'm unarmed, Andre. Just let her go. Go ahead, take any shot you want at me. Right here!" He didn't care what happened to himself. If Andre decided to brutally torture him physically, Gaston would accept it. After all, this was his fault in the first place. But, Lissa was a different story. As long as she was safe, as long as she was unharmed, he would be satisfied.

"Ha, ha, ha. That's too easy." Andre spat.

"Andre, please! Just give her to me." Gaston reached his hand out. "Let her come to me, then you can fill me with all the lead you want till you're satisfied, once she's out of firing range." Gaston told him. He would not give up! "Please."

"Quite the persuader, aren't you?" Andre sneered. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, you didn't keep your end of the bargain. You had till sundown of the third day. And that's right now."

"I never made any such agreement." Gaston growled. "I _never_ agreed to this ring-around-the-rosy charade you concocted!"

"Doesn't matter." Andre shook his head. Lissa was looking more and more scared. "I watched my brother lay there in his blood, completely unable to do anything for him. You said you'd get help! He died in my arms. You never came back! I had to leave his cadaver to the buzzards to find you! And when I did...you were sitting around, _having fun!_ You just didn't give a d- about anyone but yourself."

"I know, Andre. You're absolutely right." Gaston said bitterly. "Charles was too far gone for anyone to really help him. But I did not keep my word to at least try to help. I was wrong. So very wrong. I can never make up to you what I did. But killing my sister won't bring Charles back. Nothing will."

"Call it a fair exchange." Andre pffted with his lips. "I set up a challenge for you, and you failed, Mr. Great Hunter. So now..." He grinned, narrowing his eyes down at his hostage, "your sister is going to have to die." Lissa shuddered helplessly.

"Please..." She tried to beg, but her voice was low and squeaky.

"Andre, no! Kill me, not her." Gaston took a step forward. The murderous man only chuckled coldly. He tightened his hold on Lissa, squeezing her middle and holding the blade even closer to her neck. Gaston's veins stood on end, especially when he heard her frightened whimper. To heck with trying to negotiate! He retrieved his pistol. "Let her go!" He bellowed, aiming.

"You take one step closer, you've taken your last look at this pretty little face!" Andre sneered.

"G-Gaston? Help me!" Lissa cried. "Just...just do as he says. Please!"

"Smart girl." Andre grinned. "Even tried to bluff me into thinking you had changed."

"Let her go, or I'll kill you right now!" Gaston snarled.

Rousseau smirked and pulled his trigger! But not before Lefou flicked his gun up in the air. "Rousseau! _Go away!"_ Adam snarled viciously. "You're only going to end up getting her hurt. Leave _now!"_ Rousseau glared back smugly and puffing out his lip, he slipped away toward the prison wagon.

Andre laughed again. "I thought you'd enjoy one last look at her, before her cute little voice leaves this world for good! Say your goodbyes, _you big, brave hero."_ He taunted Gaston. "You failed the game. I win!" He swiftly backed up inside the door, using his victim as a human shield. With Lissa in front of Andre, Gaston couldn't shoot the guy. Andre slammed the door.

"D- it!" Gaston seethed, reloading his gun with as many bullets as possible. His eyes were dark, gleaming with murder. "I'm gonna feed that swine to the wolves! And this time, I'm gonna watch with pleasure as they eat him alive!" He wasn't bluffing this time.

"Gaston! No. Wait!" Lefou pleaded.


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Do This!

**WOW! This has been _THE_ chapter that has been in the works for a while, changing, rewording, adding, taking away...I could NOT wait for you all to read this one when it started coming together, but it had to wait its turn.**

 **PLEASE leave reviews on this one! Warning, it is going to get ugly, but keep reading.**

 **Listening to Dracula Untold soundtrack _The Silver Tent_ as I finish this!**

 **Time for some serious Gaston hero time!**

* * *

"Adam! Cover the back!" Lefou shouted. "He might make a break for the door!"

"Right!" Adam replied. Stanley was perched on his horse, ready to fire if necessary.

Gaston was charging through the formerly vacant structure like a provoked mother bear. He was just about to reach a door that he remembered led down to the bowels of the hideout, when a huge figure blocked him. "Out of my way!" Gaston bellowed.

"Sorry, but the boss cannot be disturbed." Bastien chuckled, smoking his pipe. Gaston held his pistol to Bastien's forehead.

"Feel like dying for Andre Benoit? Do ya? Huh? I can shoot your right now!" Gaston threatened.

"Take it easy, man!" Bastien begged. Gaston scowled, clenched the heavier man by the collar and hurled him aside like a heavy log with barely any effort. He jerked the door open and burst inside.

* * *

"Noo! Help me!" Lissa screeched, struggling to wriggle out of Andre's firm hold on her as he dragged her back downstairs. She was still blindfolded and she wildly kicked, trying to hit his shin but missed. _"Somebody please_ _help me!"_

Gaston heard his sister's cries and doggedly pounded down the steps to get to her. He was coming as quickly as he could. His eyes were narrowed with rage. His veins bulged in fury. His face was crimson. He was _not_ going to fail her this time!

Once they were in the back room, the same room which had been Lissa's prison for the passed three days, Andre locked the door behind them and shoved Lissa aside, making her stumble. She tried to scamper away, but he jerked her roughly by the arm and backed her up inflexibly against the wall. "It'll give me great pleasure to take care of your brother, once he slips from being so distraught with grief. What a lousy loser." He shook his head, then he removed the scarf from around her eyes. _"_ _And as for you, my pretty,"_ Andre scornfully sighed, "I'm afraid you are going to have to die!" He was holding his sharp knife blade-which he had been constantly sharpening the passed three days-pressed closely to Lissa's stomach.

" _Please...no!"_ Lissa begged in a whisper, unable to to speak louder. She was trying to guard her abdomen with her tied hands.

"Sorry." Andre shook his head casually. He could have just slit her throat or stabbed her right in the heart. Then it would have been all over! But that would be too easy. He wanted Gaston to be tortured at Lissa's dilemma. No, he wanted to watch her suffer. His plan was to plunge the blade straight through her waist and leave her on the floor, bleeding to death in agony. She would be completely helpless and Gaston wouldn't be able to save her-should he find her-, but would painfully have to watch her just slip away moment by moment, unable to do anything. And that sickly satisfied Andre for his game of sweet revenge.

Andre gripped Lissa's hands, holding them up where she couldn't protect herself. She whimpered frightfully. "It was a gamble and you lost. What a shame." He tsked. He leaned in close to her-much too close!-, about to bring his lips to hers! Lissa screeched and shied away, whimpering. And at the same time, he readied his other hand, about to thrust the knife right into her belly.

Lissa was absolutely terrified, but...she acted quickly to defend herself. "Nnnooo!" She screamed as loudly as she could, and sourly spat in his face, then headbutted him, then drove her knee into his lower middle as hard as she could. Then kicking his shin, she knocked him down and scrambled quickly for the door, screaming for help. But, she wasn't fast enough. Andre grabbed her, and with his fist, he sucker punched her stomach, causing her to instantly drop to the floor, breathless. The man had a punch like a kick of a mule. Her hands instantly went to her pained middle, and she tried to catch her breath. But the next thing she knew, the guy zealously kicked her gut then he was on top of her and before she could regain her sharp breathing, Andre thrust his hands around her throat!

Lissa fought to scream and struggled to pry this madman's fingers from strangling her, but it was no use. He was just too strong. She could barely echo a scream. She choked and gagged, and could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness. There was a deafening bang and a loud, enraged yell in the room, somewhere above her head. Just then, she felt his grip loosen from around her neck! Then he was no longer on top of her. Lissa coughed loudly. Startled, and trying to regain her bearings, she looked up in astonishment.

Gaston was behind Andre, fiercely holding him back. Actually, holding him up so hard that his feet were off the ground! Gaston had him in a firm headlock, and was pinning his arm back. Lissa scrambled back against the wall. "You touch her again, I will tear you apart!" Gaston hissed in his ear. Andre slinked his boot back behind Gaston's and lurched it forward. Gaston stumbled, but his hold did not penetrate. He roughly pushed Andre into the table, then pounced on him. He slugged his face, hard, then again. Andre forced himself into Gaston, pushing him back, but Gaston was much stronger and twisting his whole body, he flipped Andre over backwards onto the ground. Andre grabbed his boot and yanked him to his knees.

The two men were at each other's throats. Lissa had grabbed Andre's fallen knife and was frightfully trying to cut through the thick rope. Andre socked Gaston in the stomach, then kicked him. He rose to his feet, then kicked Gaston backwards, where he hit his head on the edge of a table and collapsed to the floor on his stomach, dazed and groaning. Andre sneered like a hungry beast licking his lips, and pulled out his pistol from his belt. He leered down at Gaston, who was struggling to focus, his head furiously pounding. "Now I've got you right where I want you." Andre gloated, loading the firearm. Gaston didn't seem to hear him, his forehead was buzzing like a beehive. Andre sharply jabbed Gaston in the side with his boot. Then he did it again, harder. Gaston grimaced, and groaned, like a dying buck. He was sure that one if not two of his ribs were cracked. "This is for my brother, you backstabber!" Andre cheered, carefully aiming the gun from behind, straight at Gaston's liver.

" _Nnnooo!"_ Lissa screamed from behind and thwacked her brother's assailant across the back of the head with all her might, with a rickety chair. The chair broke into pieces, and Andre stumbled to his knees from the heavy blow to the back of his skull. "Gaston!" Lissa dropped next to her brother. "Gaston? Wake up! Come on!" Lissa cried, trying to shake him back to his senses. Andre turned and glared at her, rising to his full height. He still had the gun. Lissa had managed to cut the rope to separate her hands, but they were still coiled up. And in her desperation to save Gaston, she'd instantly forgotten about the knife after she put it into her skirt pocket. Lissa looked up at Andre with fearful but angry eyes. "Don't!" She pleaded, crouching down over Gaston, trying to protect him. "Please don't kill him!"

" _Lis...Lis...r...run..."_ Gaston dazedly whispered, but she didn't hear him.

"What?" Andre glowered. "I thought you understood my feelings. I thought you felt sorry for me."

"When you're hurting, yes. But _not_ when you inflict pain on others for the fun of it!" Lissa hissed.

"So, that's the way you want to play, is it?" Andre curled his lips, slowly making his way to them.

"This _isn't_ a game, you rat!" Lissa retorted back, narrowing her eyes and clutching Gaston. "Why don't you do us all a favor and run like the coward that you are?"

"Ooo. Feisty one, aren't you?" Andre scorned at her. "I always enjoyed a bit of back talk. Shows you're not weak." Then he roughly snatched her up by her arm, and tripped her so she fell back against a chest then onto the floor She tried to straighten up, but he was right in her face, sitting on top of her, pinning her down. "Not as weak as your stupid brother, that is." Andre corrected himself, firmly holding down her free arm. Her other one was stuck under his knee. She squirmed underneath him, but it was useless."You see, you just fired back while your brother tried to schmooze me into letting you go. I'd say you're the smart one. But not smart enough." Lissa shivered. He was holding the muzzle of the gun right down on her stomach-ready to blow her guts to kingdom come-, where she could feel it pressing into her skin.

"A-Andre, d-don't…please!" Lissa begged for her life, struggling to get away. "Don't kill me like this!"

"Oh, please. Enough of the waterfall." Andre huffed. "I thought it would be fun to play around with you, and it was. Until you started stepping out of line. I've been planning this for a very long time, and I will not have it blundered again." He clicked the gun. Lissa whimpered. _But_ the cold words had reached Gaston's ears, and his rage began to clear the ringing in his foggy mind. His blood began to boil and his skin crawled as the adrenaline surged back through his body.

"Pleasant dreams, my little pretty." Andre jeered in a low, foreboding tone.

"NO! Please!" Lissa gasped desperately as she could feel the weapon pushed harder into her! But within a split second, Gaston yanked Andre's arm back and swiped the gun out of his grip. Gaston furiously fired it into the ceiling then put it in his belt, then he punched Andre again. He pulled him off and away from his sister and kicked him, sending him on his back onto the table that creaked under his weight. Gaston bared his teeth, unsheathed his own hunting knife and pinning Andre down with his own much heavier weight, he tightly clenched the weapon and readied to stab Andre right in the heart.

" _GASTON!"_ Lissa screeched at him. _**"DON'T!"**_ She yelled desperately. Gaston glared at her confused. Why did she care about this little punk? He deserved to be killed! It _wasn't_ Andre Lissa was scared for. She didn't give a darn about him, it was her brother. Gaston was enraged, and he was about to throw his life away in anger...again. She'd almost lost him once to murder, but she couldn't lose him again! "G-Gaston, let him go. Please!" Lissa asked him softly.

Gaston gazed at her questioningly, his face dark and threatening. Why was she doing this? He could easily put this little weasel out of his misery right now and be done with him! After all, he'd certainly earned it! Gaston didn't want to show mercy. He wanted to kill Andre! His insides were relentlessly wrestling with each other. His shoulders were still shaking up and down as he breathed heavily. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lissa's face. He'd seen _that look before,_ one that he'd hope to never see again! The same look she'd given him that awful night when he'd declared that he would feed Maurice to the wolves so Belle would be his wife. He didn't listen to Lissa that time, with disastrous results! Lissa gazed at him right now, wide-eyed with worry. She was afraid, afraid he would lose it. He strengthened his grip on Andre, weighing his options.

Gaston had a choice to make: he could kill this guy no sweat, but then he would be guilty of murder, or he could let him live and have him legally punished. Legally punishing him sounded too lenient right now! He hated the frightened look on Lissa's face, but...then that terrifying dream of his mother flitted through his mind. Her words had never left him. _"You've become a treacherous person."_ If he took Andre's life, it would only confirm what his precious mother had said about him and Gaston didn't want that!

"G-Gaston, please don't do this!" Lissa begged quietly.

Then another dear, sweet face played before his eyes: Sarah! His wonderful, amazing, gorgeous, sweet little wife. He'd never thought he would find a woman to accept him, faults and all, and truly love him. But Sarah was like an angel sent from heaven. Gaston loved her more than anything else in the world, and he'd do anything for her! He would gladly risk his life to keep her out of danger. It had been a real struggle to accept that she truly loved him, and...what would happen now, if he disappointed her like this? She had told him that as long as he did what was right, she would stand by him all her days. How would Sarah react if she saw him like this now? She would be horrified, let down. He remembered the hurt look on her face when he confessed what he'd done to Andre and his brother. It had sickened him.

He glanced down at Andre, who was cowering in terror and looking up to him with pleading in his pale face. Then Gaston remembered Sarah's powerful words that he would never forget: _"I've thought about this very hard. I know that everything you said to me is true. But that was then, and this is now. I didn't know you then, but I know now that you are_ _not_ _the kind of man you used to be!"_ Gaston would carry that moment with him forever. He was still angry, but suddenly, the desire to kill without conscience melted off of his shoulders. He glared down at his nemesis. Why should he throw his life away over this coward? If Gaston obeyed his impulse by murdering Andre, and...he lost Sarah's heart because of it...he knew, he wouldn't want to live! Still grasping Andre by the coat and scruff of the neck, he slowly lowered his knife and returned it to its sheath. No. Gaston would _not_ forfeit his wife's heart over this punk. He was not worth it!

Gaston, clenching Andre's coat collar, roughly brought him to his feet and glared right in his face. "You are _not_ going to control me." Gaston hissed. " _This_ time, I will not lower myself!" Then he flipped Andre over and threw him hard to the floor. "Go!" Gaston bellowed at him. Andre scrambled backwards on the floor away from him, afraid Gaston would pounce on him and rip his throat out like a tiger. The former army captain certainly looked as if he might!

"Th-thanks, Gaston. I...I..."

"If I _ever_ catch you near my sister again, or find you harming a single hair of her head, I will personally track you down and chain your hands and feet together in shackles." Gaston growled. "I will personally deliver you and see to it that you spend the rest of your rotten existence in the darkest, deepest bowels of the prison. I will make sure you never see the light of day again! Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes. Sure, Gaston! It won't happen again! I promise!" Andre sputtered, still trying to slink away from the intimidating lawman. "I'll leave her alone. You have my word!"

"Get out, you filthy coward!" Gaston snarled down at him. Andre turned over to get to his feet, but Gaston came up behind him. kicking him in the posterior. "And I _never_ want to see you sniveling face again, you maggot!" Andre burst out the door and fled for his life. But Gaston did not pursue him, as Andre wouldn't get far, because Adam and his little army were waiting for him.

Gaston turned toward Lissa and his constricted face muscles instantly softened as he came to her. His keen eyes flitted over her small, trembling form, scrutinizing for any signs of injury. She looked exhausted and pained, frightened, pale, and thin, but she was proudly smiling up at him for his act of mercy. "Are you all right, darling?" Gaston asked tenderly as he gently touched her face.

"I have _never_ been so happy to see you in my life!" Lissa exclaimed, with tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I know. Come here." Gaston agreed, pulling her close to himself. "It's all right." Lissa winced, lightly moaning from his tight embrace, but she relished in it more, clasping her arms around his broad, strong frame. "I'm sorry it took us so long to get here!" Gaston untied the coiled rope from her wrists and she exhaled heavily in relief.

"Are you all right?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"Sure." Gaston said casually with a twisted grin, ignoring the pain in his head. "I can take it!" Lissa tried to laugh, but burst out weeping instead. Gaston caught her up in his arms so her feet didn't touch the ground, like a child. He held her close, and panted heavily in relief as she cried into his shoulder. "It's over, Lissa. It's over." He breathed, running his large fingers through her hair.

"I was so afraid he was going to kill you!" She blurted out.

"Shh. It takes more than a little roach to kill me!" Gaston told her cockily. She lightly giggled through her weeping.

"I was so scared you wouldn't find me!"

"Hey, this is Gaston the hunter you're talking about!" Gaston teased. He was deeply grateful for his close friends' massive support and knew in his heart that he couldn't have done it without them. "I don't give up _that_ easily." Lissa clutched him tighter, whimpering. For once, she was too frightened and sad to return his playful sarcasm. "Shh. It's all right. I'm here, Lissie. You're safe now." Gaston whispered tenderly. Right now, she wouldn't feel safe till they were out of here. She felt like a scared little girl. Gaston carefully set her back down on her feet at which she grimaced and moaned.

"Did he hurt you?" Gaston asked firmly, his face growing serious. He noticed that she was very tightly holding her side and gingerly rubbing her throat. With the adrenaline rush dissipated, the gruesome pain was unkindly beginning to truly make its presence known in her ribs and torso. She could barely stand and looked as if she was going to faint any minute.

"Of course he did." She gritted her teeth, hanging her head. She couldn't hide the terrible soreness her body was in. She was still shaking and her stomach really hurt. Gaston's countenance grew dark, but he was relieved to see that at least _her face_ wasn't beaten to a pulp as he'd dreadfully expected! And he didn't see any signs of blood anywhere. Yet she continued to wince and grunt.

"Here, I think I'd better take a look." Gaston said dismally, reaching his hand out to check her ribs. He wanted to be sure she wasn't broken up inside.

"No." Lissa shook her head, stopping his hand.

"Darling, I have to know. _Don't_ lie to me. Is it bad?" Gaston firmly asked with concern.

"Yes." Lissa nodded miserably.

"I need to get you to a doctor right away." Gaston said, removing his heavy brown coat and placing it on her shaking shoulders. "Can you walk?"

"Yes. I think so." Lissa nodded. "I just want out of this horrid place! Please take me home! I just want to go home!"

"Come on. I'm getting you out of here!" Gaston growled, putting his arm around her shoulders and swiftly escorting her to the door. Weak with hunger and the adrenaline wearing off, her legs slipped, feeling like jelly. Gaston quickly scooped her up in his arms bridal-style and marched more briskly. "I've got you." He whispered.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled wearily, leaning her head on his chest.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Gaston shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7 Gaston Finds a Way!

**The Dracula Untold Soundtrack piece where Vlad drinks Mirena's blood is number 11, This Life and the Next. The beginning is when she's falling and the end is when he drinks her blood.**

* * *

Bastien was warned to get out of the building, so he fled out the front door. Unbeknownst to him, Rousseau was not at the prison wagon like he was told to be, but in the shadows of the trees nearby. The moment the door flew open, Rousseau pulled his trigger and used his last bullet to kill Bastien, who dropped dead. "Rousseau!" Lt. Bouvier hollered. "Hold your fire!"

"You blithering fool!" Adam shouted at Rousseau. "Get out of here _NOW!_ You might have killed our friends if it had been them!" Lt. Bouvier instructed his two other officers to chain Rousseau, to which they did and threw him in his own prison wagon. They handed his rifle to Dr. Travis and told him to stand guard. Robert was not used to handling firearms, so he nervously obeyed. Rousseau pouted in the wagon, cursing.

* * *

Gaston was startled at how light Lissa's weight felt as he carried her. _When was the last time she's had some food in her? So, not only has he kidnapped my little sister, held her captive and beaten her, but he's had the gall to starve her! I have to get her help fast!_ "There's a town about nine miles from here. I'll bring you to the doctor there. He can take a look at you." Gaston told Lissa as he began walking up the steps, with her resting in his arms.

"Ohh. No, please." Lissa moaned, shaking her head.

"Darling, _no arguments!"_ Gaston frowned. "I'm _not_ taking you home until you've been seen by a physician! You're hurt, you're weak, you're starving, and could be severely injured. You _need_ immediate medical attention!"

"I know that. But, please... _just take me home!_ Please just take me to Dr. Tanner." Lissa begged. She was still shaken up from this whole ordeal and couldn't stand the thought of being handled by any more strangers tonight. She wanted to be with the people she cared about, the people she knew she could trust.

Gaston stared at her questioningly. "Will you be all right?" He asked skeptically. "Can you _really_ hold out for that long?"

"Yes." Lissa said softly. "Please, Gaston. I won't feel calm until we're home."

"But I'll be with you. I won't let anyone else hurt you tonight." Gaston interjected.

"Gaston, _please._ Please just let's go home, where our friends are. Please, I don't want to see anymore strangers!" Lissa begged even harder. "I...I'm afraid." She felt like she was going to cry when he looked as if he was going to say no.

"All right." Gaston solemnly agreed. He didn't feel this was a wise decision, but he didn't want to further upset her. "If that's what you want. If it will make you feel better."

"It will!"

* * *

Gaston just reached the door at the top of the stairs, when a figure pounced on them out of nowhere, making all three tumble down the stairs. Lissa was on the floor. Andre snatched her to her feet and slugged her hard in the gut, leaving her breathless. "Andre, no!" Gaston bellowed. But Andre came at him next. He rammed Gaston back into the wall. He punched his face over and over again, years' worth built up of his hurt, betrayal, frustration, and rage coming out all at once. Then he kicked his torso again and again, then ruthlessly punched his stomach until Gaston collapsed to the floor, almost breathless. His ribs were bellowing at him and extreme discomfort.

"No, no! Stop! Please stop!" Lissa wailed, holding her badly bruised stomach.

"Get up." Andre snarled down at Gaston who could barely move. "I said get up!" Andre hollered. He jerked Gaston to his feet and shoved him down on his back on a table. Gaston was in immense pain and could only feebly resist. A few of his ribs were definitely broken! Andre swiftly, briskly tied Gaston up tightly over the waist and with his hands, using a rope, securing him to the flat table. Then he tied down his ankles. Gaston was panting and groaning. Andre looked down at him. "Did you really think I was gonna let you go, just like that?"

"Andre...please...do what you want with me...but let her go!" Gaston begged, when he could breathe.

Andre slapped Gaston sharply across the face. "That's for old times." He growled.

"Noo!" Lissa cried, struggling to get back to her feet. "No, please! Let him go! Don't kill my brother! Let him go!" Gaston groaned in extreme pain and struggled to free himself. "Noo!" Lissa screeched. She yanked on Andre's arms. He threw her back and kicked her in the stomach _again._ Then he lit a match, laughing. _**"**_ _ **WHAT**_ _are you doing?!"_ Lissa screeched in horror. The room was filled with old kegs and barrels of gunpowder. Andre threw the live match on the floor.

"Just call it a brother's sacrifice." Andre smiled and ran, locking the door as the kegs flared up.

Lissa rushed to Gaston. She quickly pulled Andre's knife from her pocket and ran it through the ropes as hard as she could. Gaston was free, but moved slower from his injuries. "Gaston, come on! We've got to get out of here!" Lissa cried, helping him up. One of the powder kegs shot up. Lissa screamed in pure terror as she hid her face in Gaston's side while he clenched her close. There were no windows and no other doors. They were trapped!

Gaston frantically stomped around on the floor, anxiously looking for a way out! He'd get her out of this, somehow! Lissa would not die on his watch! A flame lapped out at Lissa and clawed at her skirt. She screamed helplessly. Gaston grabbed his coat and quickly smothered the flares. "Gaston, please get me out of here!" She begged in a strangled voice.

Then his boot hit something hard. "Lissa, get over here!" He yelled. Lissa hurried to him. "Go!" He opened a trap door in the floor.

"What is it?" Lissa asked fearfully.

"Smuggler's hole. Get in! Quick!" Gaston bellowed. She climbed down as fast as she could. Gaston wormed his way down after her, his much larger sides getting scraped as he squeezed through, and closed the door above their heads.

* * *

Andre did bolt out the back door, jeering with pleasure at himself. But he did not see the prince waiting in the shadows. "Adam!" Lefou called. Andre dashed forward but Adam raced after him with the speed of a wolf. Andre passed through an old wooden fence, but Adam, hoisting himself up, cleared it in a single bound, and with a beastly leap, he pounced on top of Andre and pinned him to the ground.

"Stay down!" Adam bellowed in his ear. "You're not going anywhere." He firmly tied Andre's hands behind his back. "Get up." He snarled, and jerked Andre to his feet, leading him back to the horses. Lefou and the others appeared. Adam looked at Tom, Dick, and Stanley. "Take this scum and chain him." Adam ordered. They nodded silently. Lefou grinned at Adam and nudged his arm.

"That was some flying leap!" Lefou exclaimed. Adam just grinned.

"Fire! There's a fire!" Officer Gillette yelled. Adam and Lefou looked back at the building. Sure enough, flames were shooting out of it.

"NNOOOO!" Lefou screamed. They ran back with all possible speed. "No!" Lefou screeched and ran inside. Adam followed after him.

"Lefou, no!" He yelled.

"Lissa! Gaston!" Adam called.

"Gaston! Lissa!" Lefou anxious echoed him. They couldn't hear anything but their own voices and the roar of the flames. Lefou thought he heard someone or something trying to burst from one of the shelves. He hurried to remove it, but a flame from it shout on his arm. "Aaargghh!" Lefou wailed in pain. Adam sprang to his side and smothered the flame. Lefou couldn't help loudly groaning, holding his arm to his chest.

"Lefou, get out of here." Adam told him, trying to guide him back to the door. "Get out now! I'll find them. Go!" Adam shoved him out the door. "Lieutenant?! Help Lefou!" Adam ordered then dashed back inside, coughing from the thick smoke and scent of aged wood burning. He thought he heard someone calling for help! "Gaston? Lissa! I'm here!"

" _Help! Get me out of here!"_ A panicked voice yelled. Adam kicked the door down that the voice seemed to coming from. Inside, he found Phineas tied up and struggling to free himself.

"Help me!" Phineas screamed. Adam yanked the ropes from his ankles and pushed the young man in front of him.

"Hurry!" Adam yelled at him as they headed for the front door. Just then, a small beam of smoldering scaffolding fell from above them, right on Adam's shoulders! He roared from the burn. They lept for the door and Lt. Bouvier yanked them back and they made their way out. It was no use! They couldn't rescue their friends! Bouvier, his officers, Tom, Dick, and Stanley had began a water brigade with buckets, but their efforts were losing the battle against the heat and orange flames.

* * *

Lissa anxiously crawled forward as fast as she could in the crammed ditch underneath the burning building. Gaston, hindered from the pain in his chest, and the cinders stinging his eyes, his pace was dwindling. He kept urging Lissa to run for it ahead of him, but he couldn't keep up with her. She tripped over a boulder and Gaston shoved her forward, but the searing pressure inside his body was too much and he dropped to the ground, holding his ribcage with a strangled cry. Lissa looked back and saw him just lying there. "Gaston!" She cried and scrambled back to him. "Gaston! Come on! Let's go!" She yelled, shaking his shoulders. "Get up!"

"I can't..." Gaston panted, his broad chest heavily rising up and down, his muscles constricted in pain. "Look...you go on. Just keep going straight, and the trench will rise up into the higher ground again. Just leave me. Go, now! Please!"

" _What?!_ And just **leave** you here?!" Lissa blurted out in horror, tightening her hold on him. "NO! I'm not going to do that!"

"Darling, you _have_ to." Gaston looked up at her hurtfully. "Look, I can hardly breathe as it is, and I'll just slow you down. One of us has to make it out of here alive, and it's not gonna be me. This is all my fault anyway. Just forget about me. You must go!"

" _NOO,_ Gaston!" Lissa hissed down at him with tears in her eyes. "Come on, you have to get up! I _won't_ leave you here to die!" She tightly clenched him by his coat collar, her tears dropping down onto his chest.

"Look, Lissa... _there's no time._ Please don't argue with me. You must go now!" Gaston begged her. There were tears in his eyes too. He grunted painfully from the overwhelming trauma inflicting his body. "It's okay."

"I can't do that!" Lissa wailed. "Don't make me do this, Gaston! PLEASE!"

"It's okay, darling. Come here." Gaston pulled her close to him for one last embrace. Then he pushed her up. "I love you, Lissie. Now, please... _go,_ before this place blows to smithereens!"

" _ **Not without you!"**_ Lissa refused. Gaston winced hard. Why of all times did she have to choose now to argue with him? She was wasting precious time. "You're coming with me or I'm gonna take a rock to your head." Gaston tried to protest, but she cut him off. "If that's what it takes to get you out of here, I swear I'll do it! But I am _**NOT**_ going to leave this place without you! Now, come on! We're wasting time." Gaston flopped his head down and wouldn't move. Lissa cried and screeched in anger and fear. Snatching him back by his shoulder sleeves, she tugged as hard as she could. Gaston in general was one heavy brute, but his dead weight made that an understatement. "GASTON, STOP IT!" Lissa yelled vehemently at him and pulled with all her strength, slowly with great effort, and dragged him backwards as hard as she could. She was scared, and very angry which made her body surge with adrenaline, which was the only possible way she could ever drag him!

"Just leave me be!" Gaston scolded her.

"Never!" Lissa yelled back, and kept pulling. "We're getting out of this together!"

"You're being stupid!" Gaston cried.

"Runs in the family! I'm _not_ listening to you!" Lissa shouted. She managed to pull him only a few yards. That's when her strength gave out and she fell backwards. The smoke was getting thicker and the flames louder. Gaston felt her grip loosen and looked, hoping she was leaving him behind to save herself. But his eyes widened in dismay when he saw her on her side, trying to quickly regain her bearings. Battered or not, he swiftly rose to his hands and knees. Crawling forward, he clenched her arm and forced her back up.

"We're almost there!" He told her. "Just stay close to me!"

They were nearly out when a heavy beam fell in front of them. Lissa screamed and clung to Gaston. He plunged forward. They crawled underneath then made it out! Hoisting herself onto higher ground, she reached back and tried to help him to his feet. Gaston was beyond exhausted, but at least he was standing. "Let's go!" Lissa told him, letting him lean on her and trying to hurry away. She pulled him along with her as he stumbled clumsily.

Gaston heard a small explosion from inside the tumbling structure. He knew there would be more! He grabbed her arm and they both ran. "Get Down!" Gaston yelled and he forced her down into the ground, his bulky weight completely on top of her, feeling another rib crack inside him. He ducked his head as low as he could, trying to protect her, as a deafening blast roared above their heads.

* * *

"NNOOO!" Lefou screamed in mortal horror. The men could only watch the blaze dance in mortification.

"Oh my g-! NOOO!" Dr. Travis cried out. He left his post and ran to the men just standing there. "Move it!" Robert cried. "We've got to get them out!"

Adam and Officer Leroy firmly held him back. "Robert, it's no use!" Adam told him, hating himself for not being able to save his friends.

"NO!" Robert objected, trying to get away from their grasp. "No! Lissa's still in there! We have to get her out!"

"There's nothing we can do, lad. It's too late!" Tom told him.

"No, I won't accept that!" Robert begged. "Somebody do something..." Dick slapped him across the face for freaking out on them. Robert stumbled back, stunned and horrified. He glowered with tears and fled away from these men who would do nothing to save his girl.

* * *

Gaston slightly looked back, and saw the blackened old army base disintegrating as the fire ate it up. Gaston's shoulders sagged. At least he and Lissa were out of there...barely! He coughed hoarsely, hoping she'd forgive him for squishing her so hard. He gingerly rolled back off of her, trying to breathe, and reached out and touched her shoulder. It was hard for him to breathe properly but at least they were away from the smoke.

"It's okay now. We're safe." He whispered, panting. Lissa didn't respond. "Hey, it's all right now." Gaston crouched next to her with some effort. "Lissa?" He shook her, but she remained unresponsive. "Lissa?!" Gaston began to panic. "Lissie?!" He quickly flipped her onto her back and placed his ear on her chest. Her heart was beating, but she was unconscious. "Oh no!" Gaston gasped. He was afraid he'd crushed her, breaking up her insides. Groaning, he slipped his arms underneath her limp form and staggered painfully to his feet. "It...it'll be okay." He panted frantically, trying to pick her up and get help. "I'll get you home. I promise!" He managed an unsteady foothold and hurried away as fast as he could in his injured condition.

* * *

Gaston's arms couldn't bear the weight anymore and he wearily dropped to his knees. Normally, Lissa felt as light as a feather when he carried her but tonight he was terribly sapped from his usual stamina. He breathed heavily like a broken horse. Lissa began coughing sharply. Gaston looked down at her. She flitted her eyes open. Gaston panted hard but he smiled in relief. Lissa had never, ever seen him look so drained. "Oh, Lissie!" He cried. "I thought I'd..." He clasped his arms around her, hard and she returned the embrace. Lissa squinted at the bright flames that were away behind them now. She smiled wearily and laughed and cried on his shoulder. "You all right?" Gaston asked.

Lissa pulled back and smiled up at his dirty, drawn face. "Thanks, big brother." She laughed unnaturally. "Thanks for saving me." Gaston painfully laughed too, wincing as he did, and they held each other tightly, looking back at the flames that they'd narrowly escaped from. Lissa clung to him as she contemplated what almost happened. She buried her face in his shoulder.

Gaston smiled wearily. He was mentally and physically battered, he was in excruciating pain, he was emotionally spent. But the enormous relief he felt on his shoulders he wouldn't have traded for anything in the world. Lissa was safe! She was alive! He _hadn't_ failed her this time. When she'd been attacked by the wolves, Gaston had barely rescued her from being killed. She'd been nearly dead when he'd reached her. But this time, she was very much alive and looking to him for safety and protection. This time, she _wasn't_ afraid of him, not in the least!

"Please, let's go home!" She begged. Gaston nodded, but his hand instantly went to his chest as he leaned down on his side. "Gaston?" She gulped fearfully. "Are you all right?"

"Need to...just take it slow." Gaston told her. She stood up and very slowly helped him to his feet, then they carefully made their way back.

* * *

The rescue party had to back farther away from the fire as the heat was intense and the flames had shot out with more rage when the place blew. Lefou could not help weeping. He'd lost two of his best friends in the world, his family! Adam put his hand on his shoulder.

" _Lefou!"_ Lissa yelled from a distance to their right, from the thicket of trees.

"Wait! What's that?" Adam cocked his head. Magnifique neighed loudly.

" _Lefou! Lefou! Over here!"_ Lissa called.

"That's Lissa!" Lefou gasped, turning around quickly.

"Guys! Over here!" Lissa shouted to them. They all looked into the trees behind the horses. They saw two figures coming their way.

"Lissa? Gaston?" Lefou's eyes lit up with hope.

"Lefou! It's us!" Lissa yelled.

"It's them!" Adam blurted out. The small group ran toward the two escapees. Lissa ran to Lefou.

"Oh, Lefou!" She panted.

"Lissa! You're all right?" Lefou gulped in disbelief. Gaston stood behind, holding his chest, panting, but smiling gratefully. "But we thought..."

"But you were dead! Both of you!" Stanley added.

"No." Lissa laughed shaking her head. "We're here. Gaston saved my life!" Lefou smiled at her with brotherly affection.

"Thank God!" Adam breathed. So, he hadn't failed his friends after all!

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Lefou hugged Lissa tightly.

"What happened to your arm?!" Lissa gasped.

"Don't worry about it." Lefou shook his head, but his face was pale with pain.

"Oh, Gaston..." Lissa turned back toward her big brother. Gaston's legs gave way and he tumbled to the ground. "Adam, he's hurt, bad! Please help him. He needs a doctor, quickly." They all hurried to Gaston's side.

Adam and Tom grabbed his arms. "Gaston, are you all right?" Adam asked him. Gaston winced hard, but he shrugged.

"I've been better." He tried to joke.

"Oh my gosh, you're hurt real badly!" Lefou gasped with worry. "Quick, fetch his horse. We need to get him to Dr. Travis."

"I'm fine." Gaston shoved them away with his hands spread out.

"Why don't you just let them help you, Tiger?" Lissa teased.

"Nah. I'm fine, really." Gaston whispered hoarsely with a cough. "Did you get him?"

"Yes, we got him." Adam smiled with satisfaction. "Now let's get you two out of here!"

Gaston helped Lissa on his horse, then grimacing painfully, he climbed up behind her.

"Gaston?" Lissa looked up at him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Thank you." Lissa whispered proudly, resting her head contentedly on his collar bone. Gaston painfully bent down to kiss her forehead and tightened his grip around her shoulder.

"You're welcome...little sister."


	8. Chapter 8 Safe at Last!

"Are you going to be all right, Lissa?" Adam asked, standing down by the horse.

"I will be _now."_ Lissa sighed heavily.

"Well, we're going to get you both home where you'll be safe and taken care of." Adam smiled. "Belle will be relieved. She's been so worried about you."

"Thank you, Adam." Lissa tried to smile.

"Lefou, we'd better have the doctor check your arm immediately." Adam told Lefou. He'd ripped his own shirt sleeve to create a temporary makeshift bandage for his friend. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Officers Gillette and Leroy were keeping guard at the prison wagon. Robert had fled passed them in a distraught blur. Andre was fettered, gagged, and shackled. He and Rousseau were both hurling abuse at each other. Dick brought Phineas along as he, Tom, and Lt. Bouvier came closer. As they neared the unsavory scene, Gaston protectively strengthened his grip around Lissa on his horse and she hid her face in his shoulder, not wanting to see those guys again.

As soon as Bouvier gave the okay, Lefou, Adam, Stanley, and Gaston proceeded forward ahead of them, as far away as possible. The officers brought out Rousseau and Dick lassoed him with a rope and decided to drag him along. But before he could, Rousseau grabbed his gun and aimed at Andre. The gun merely clicked. Rousseau was out of bullets! He never knew that Lefou had swiped them behind his back! Adam had seen him do it and was not going to call it a crime. Andre and Phineas were thrown in the prison wagon while Dick was going to drag Rousseau the long way back to Villeneuve. Bouvier told Adam that he would get back with him in a few days to deal with Rousseau, as soon as they had Andre secured under lock and key.

* * *

Robert was on his knees on the ground, his head in his hands when he heard voices behind him. He turned and wiped the tears from his eyes. Through the lights of the lanterns and torches, he saw the men he'd arrived with, and...and Lissa was with them! She was thin and looked drained, but she was alive! Robert's heart lept. "Lis!" Robert called to her. Lissa's eyes lit up when she heard his voice. It was pure music to her ears, that dear voice she thought she would never, ever hear again.

"Gaston, let me down. Please!" Lissa begged him. He halted Magnifique and carefully helped her slip onto the ground. "Robert!" She called, running as fast as her weak legs could carry her. Her legs felt like jelly, and her sides sharply twinged painfully with every bound she made, but she eagerly ran to him with tears in her eyes. Robert caught her and embraced her tightly in his arms. She hid her face in his shoulder. "Ohhh, Robert." She breathed. His arms around her were like a warm summer day. She relished as she sensed the affectionate warmth and compassion that flowed through them.

"Shh. It's all right, Lis." Robert smiled, breathing heavily with happiness. "It's okay. I'm here. Oh, thank God! I was so worried about you." Lissa pulled back, smiling, clasping her arms around his neck.

"It's so good to see your face again." She chuckled lightly with a wince. "I thought I'd never see it again." Robert ran his hand through her hair.

"You all right?" He asked.

"I will be." She panted, with a hacking cough.

"It's all right. I'll take care of you." Robert said. They hugged hard. Never before had they displayed such deep physical affection for each other. "Oh, thank You, God!" He lovingly cupped her cinder smudged, pale face. "I thought I lost you forever!"

"Oh no." Lissa cried, letting herself become sucked into his friendly blue eyes. "You're _my_ Doctor Travis." Robert glanced up questioningly at Gaston, expecting a glare of disapproval. Instead, he saw a big smile with an approving nod. Robert smiled at her and clasped her close.

Lissa couldn't help coughing as her lungs were trying to fill with the clean night air this far from the fire. She was grimacing and nearly collapsed, tightly holding her side as he hugged her. Robert looked at her with concern. "Whoa, whoa!" He clasped her firmly by the waist. "Mph." He grunted. "That cough doesn't sound good. We'd better get you back quickly. And you don't look so well either." He told Gaston.

"Don't worry about me." Gaston wheezed, holding his chest.

"We need to get both of you back home." Lefou said.

"Stanley?" Adam ordered. "You go on ahead. Find Dr. Tanner as quickly as you can and tell him to meet us at the castle. We have multiple injuries here."

"Hey, let me see that arm." Robert told Lefou, who was holding his bloodied arm up against his chest.

"I'm all right." Lefou said.

"Nuh-uh! You just sit down for a minute." Robert argued. "Let me treat this. If I don't, it could become infected and you could lose your arm!" Lefou sat down and using lantern light, Robert rinsed off the burn with water from his canteen, then applied aloe oil, and bandaged it up. "There, now Dr. Tanner can check it again when we get there."

"Thanks, doc." Lefou smiled at his friend. His arm wasn't stinging so much anymore. Robert smiled and turned to Lissa. She'd been watching, but she looked completely exhausted.

"Doc? Lissa's hurt, pretty bad I think." Gaston spoke up. "She should be carried on a stretcher."

"Right. Come on." Robert nodded, pulling Lissa along by the hand.

"Oh, no. That's all right. I'll be okay." Lissa shook her head.

"Don't make me get firm with you!" Robert told her. "Now you just lie down and take it easy. You need help and you're going to get it." Lissa reluctantly obeyed as Robert gently helped her, tenderly easing her down. She lay back on the stretcher and Robert removed his black coat and placed it over her. She clenched it around her shoulders. "You all right?" Robert asked, kneeling beside her, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Lissa nodded. "All right." Robert stood up. "Okay, fellows. Start heading back, but take it easy!" Robert gripped Lissa's hand as Adam and Tom carried her, then he turned toward Gaston.

Gaston's shoulders were rigid, the corners of his eyes crinkled with tension, and he was wheezing heavily. Robert looked up at him. "You're in really bad shape." He said. Gaston glared at him. "You look like _you're_ the one who should be carried! Better get off that horse so I can take a look at you."

"Noo." Gaston shook his head. He'd been a real brute to the kind little fellow, and he certainly had no intention of giving him the satisfaction of tending him, of being nice to him, no matter how badly he needed it! Robert was at the end of his rope with Gaston's stubborn streak.

" _Listen, hot shot,_ " Robert growled with his hands on his hips, "If you want to kill yourself on the way home, that's your choice! But I have a responsibility, and I'm not going to avoid it just because I've got the most hard-headed patient in France. And I don't think Dr. Tanner will be too pleased when he finds out that my patient suffocated on his own steed."

"I'm fine. Really." Gaston insisted. His body language screamed otherwise. Robert gave up. This guy was so headstrong!

"Fine." Robert muttered, but he secretly watched Gaston closely. "It's a waste of time to reason with you." He shook his head in exasperation, walking to his horse. _"Like trying to_ _speak logic with a brick wall..._ " He muttered.

"I heard that!" Gaston bellowed at him, but immediately clutched his chest with his hand.

* * *

They were halfway back home when a familiar carriage unexpectedly halted to meet them. Everyone stopped. "Put me down, please!" Lissa told the men hauling her. They set down the stretcher and she scrambled to her feet, despite her battered body. Adam also ran to the carriage. Sarah and Belle both reached out to Lissa with open arms from inside the carriage and she jumped into them.

"Thank God!" Sarah gasped.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Belle said. "Are you all right?"

"I was scared I'd never see either of you ever again!" Lissa exclaimed. The girls embraced tightly with kisses, then broke away. Lissa sat down wearily on the carriage foot-board as Sarah clambered down on the other side. Maurice climbed down from the driver's seat with Lumiere and hugged Lissa tightly.

Adam climbed up and rushed to Belle's side. He clasped his arms tightly around her. "Oh, Adam." Belle breathed in relief. Adam gazed into her face.

"Belle, why are you here?" He asked worriedly. "You shouldn't have come this far at this late stage!" He protectively placed his hand on her enlarged stomach. Belle smiled warmly and placed her hand over his.

"We were worried, about all of you." Belle told him calmly. "If you needed help, we wanted to be there for you."

"Oh, Belle." Adam shook his head with a grunt. He bent down and kissed her hand that was still covering her rounded middle. "You shouldn't have! _I mean it."_

"It's all right." Belle said. "Besides, Lissa's my best friend. I wanted to be there for her."

"I just wish you had thought of a safer way to do it." Adam moaned.

"It could be worse. Just be glad I didn't come out here on horseback!" Belle grinned. Adam cringed and held her close.

Jesse sprang out of nowhere and zealously raised his paws up to Lissa, vigorously wagging his tail and barking. "Hey!" Lissa's eyes lit up. "Oh, hello, boy. I missed you!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his big head. He whimpered happily and licked her face all over. "But, what are you...how?"

"All I can say is, it's a miracle!" Lumiere finished for her. "The captain and the master left to find you. Monsieur Maurice checked on the pup and he was up and about, back on his feet! As far as we can tell, he's healed!"

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Lissa hugged her pooch.

Sarah ran to Gaston's side. He smiled wearily at the sight of her. They hugged each other tightly. "I was very worried about you." Sarah told him.

"Aww. Thanks." Gaston shrugged, then pulled her face in for a long kiss, a glorious kiss he'd thought he'd never feel again! Sarah had felt his large frame tense considerably when she'd hugged him.

"You all right?" She asked with concern, her eyes flitting over his rigid body.

"I'm fine." Gaston nodded, coughing.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Sarah asked firmly.

"It's nothing." Gaston shook his head, trying to stifle another cough.

"Liar." Sarah frowned.

"I'm all right...really." Gaston insisted. "I'm just glad that Lissa's alive!"

"Let's get you home." Sarah said. She pulled him along. Now that they were surrounded by more capable help, Gaston's excruciating discomfort and fatigue finally won out. His battered body couldn't handle any more strain. He swayed dizzily, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground. "Oh no!" Sarah gasped. "Gaston! Dear, can you hear me?" She shook him by the shoulders. Everyone ran to them, circling around.

"G-Gaston?" Lissa whimpered. Robert knelt down, turned Gaston onto his back-no easy job-, pulled his shirt open, and listened to his chest. He looked up at the crowd.

"He's alive." Robert said reassuringly. "But we need to get him back... _fast!"_

* * *

Adam insisted that the whole group stay that night at the castle. When they _finally_ reached it, Dr. Tanner and Matilda were waiting for them. "Lumiere, please carry Lissa up to the East Wing, to her room so the doctor can examine her." Adam quickly ordered his loyal servant.

"Yes, Master." Lumiere bowed.

"Thank you, but I _can_ walk." Lissa told Adam as Lumiere scooped her up.

" _Do it."_ Adam frowned, eying his servant. "And Plumette, you go with them and look after her. See that she has whatever she needs."

"Yes, sir." Plumette curtsied quickly then followed her husband.

When Gaston opened his eyes, he recognized the great hall ceiling and realized they were at the castle. Relief flooded over him. But so did the pain. Now that he was conscious, every nerve tensed as the bruised soreness and fractures all settled in at once. Gaston groaned, and his hand immediately went to his side. "Gaston? Dear, can you hear me?" Sarah's gentle voice whispered in his ears and then he felt her silky hand caress his messy face. Gaston squinted and looked up to see Adam, Belle, Maurice, Lefou, and Dr. Tanner gazing down on him with concern. He looked to his left and saw his dear, sweet Sarah kneeling closest to him. "Gaston?" She smiled. Gaston was too exhausted to smile back just now, but he raised his hand and stroked her chin. "I'm here." She said.

"Lissa..." Gaston began to panic when he didn't see her. Was she...had she not survived the ride back home? Was she okay? Had she not made it and that's why everyone was worried about him? "Lis...Lissa, is...is she..." He tried to speak.

"Shh. Don't speak, dear." Sarah shushed him, stroking the hair on his forehead. "Lissa's here. And she's safe!"

"Thanks to _you."_ Adam said proudly to his hurt friend.

"She's being taken care of." Belle added. "You were very brave."

"You just take it easy." Dr. Tanner told him.

" _You_ look after Lissa, please!" Gaston growled. "I don't want him in her room, if you know what I mean." He narrowed his eyes at Robert who rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Dr. Tanner chuckled. "All right, Mr. Bossy. I'll look after you sister. And I'll leave you to Dr. Travis's capable hands. He'll get you fixed up."

"Terrific." Gaston muttered with his eyes closed. "That's just what I need!"

"We'd better bring him somewhere less formal." Adam said. Sarah smiled down at her husband and lightly kissed the top of his forehead.

"You're going to be fine." She said. "I'll take very good care of you!" Gaston smiled and tightly gripped her hand.

* * *

Dr. Tanner went up to the East Wing, he and Robert gave both Lissa and Gaston thorough checkups while Mrs. Potts served warm tea and tidbits for everyone to nibble on. Gaston had so adamantly insisted that Dr. Tanner be the one to check Lissa over because he knew that the younger physician was in love with his sister. And Gaston was still suspicious that Robert might be unwisely tempted-too strongly not to give in-with Lissa so vulnerable for him to perform his 'professional' duties to make sure she was all right.

However, for _himself,_ Gaston was beginning to regret that choice...at least for the care _he_ was getting! Not that Robert was incompetent, far from it. Gaston was just grumpy from the massive tension his body was in. And he didn't want Robert to rub in how unfairly he'd been treated by acting nicely towards him. "Ooww! That hurts!" Gaston hissed, squirming as Robert gently stroked aloe oil around his purple and blue ribcage.

"Well, maybe if you held still, then it wouldn't hurt as much, now would it?" Robert flashed him a smile.

"Belle, you shouldn't have gone on that long ride." Maurice said, sitting on the floor petting Jesse.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Papa." Belle said solemnly.

"I understand why you did it." Maurice told her affectionately. "But I would be heartbroken if anything happened to you or my little grandchild."

"I know." Belle nodded, soothingly rubbing her stomach in circular motions. "But that's why you came with me, isn't it?" Maurice nodded.

"One thing's for sure, our little one is going to be wild for adventure." Adam remarked with a warm smile down at Belle who returned his gaze.

* * *

Lissa had mostly stopped coughing a long time ago. It was easier to breathe when they'd reached the familiar woods near the castle. "Okay, Lissa. Deep breath now." Dr. Tanner told her as he carefully examined her ribs. She inhaled without a hitch but winced when the doctor touched her sensitive spot. "All right. You can relax." Dr. Tanner nodded.

"How does your head feel?" Matilda asked her.

"Ohhh," Lissa grunted, rubbing her temple. "Feels heavy, but it doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's surprising." Dr. Tanner stated, checking her eyes for cloudiness. "Tell me, do you feel dizzy at all?"

"No, I don't. Not anymore." Lissa shook her head. "I did, a few hours ago, when we got out of that place. But it went away as we rode home."

"That's...good." Dr. Tanner straightened up, stroking his chin. "I'm just gonna check your neck." Lissa gasped without realizing it and stiffened when the physician placed his hands around her throat. She whimpered frightfully, and her shoulders became rigid. "I'm sorry." Dr. Tanner said sympathetically. "Did I hurt you?" He asked with concern.

"N-no." Lissa whispered. She tried to relax, and Dr. Tanner tried to be gentle, but Lissa couldn't help tensely bracing herself as he checked her throat.

"Mph." He grunted loudly. Lissa did not, _could_ not relax until he removed his hands. She let out a huge gasp of relief and protectively rubbed her throat. Dr. Tanner didn't ask her about what had happened to trigger such behavior, He didn't have to. The marks on her neck spoke for themselves. "Tell me, Lissa, does your throat hurt?"

"Not really. I'm just very, very tired." Lissa sighed. "And extremely sore."

"Small wonder." Dr. Tanner agreed. "All right. Lissa, I need you to lie down on your back for me. Just for a minute." Lissa sighed heavily and winced and moaned as she stretched out, with Matilda's help. "Try to get comfortable. That's it. You have some angrily bruised ribs, young lady. I have to make sure you aren't bleeding internally. I'm going to take a look at your stomach. Just try to relax, and let me know if it hurts." He said kindly as he began to examine her hurt abdomen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sarah pressed a damp cloth to her husband's temple, trying to wash away the dirt, blood, and cinders there. She kissed the top of his hair and gently massaged his head as Robert tended to his wounds. Gaston didn't appreciate Robert's efficiency, it gave Gaston something to complain about, but the relief he felt that he'd saved his sister and his wife's soothing touch began to calm him, at least mentally. Dr. Tanner entered with his kit. They all looked up at him expectantly. "How is she?" Sarah asked.

"Well, she's still pretty shook up. She's got some _ugly_ bruises, and she's definitely going to be sore for a while, with a whopper of a stomachache. But aside from that and a bit of malnourishment, she's actually in pretty good _physical_ shape, better than I expected!" Dr. Tanner smiled. "No broken bones that I can find!"

" _That's_ a miracle!" Gaston muttered gratefully in astonishment.

"I checked just to be sure, and as far as I can tell, she has no internal damage, Gaston. No signs of inward hemorrhaging." Dr. Tanner added. "We'll still keep a sharp eye on that though, and I taped her up, to be safe. Just taking it easy and some good home-cooked meals, _physically_ Lissa _should_ be fine as a daisy in a few days to a week."

"Thank God." Lefou sighed in relief.

"Amen to that!" Maurice added.

"How about him?" Dr. Tanner pointed to Gaston who looked very disgruntled, physically and emotionally. The army captain looked humiliated that he had to wear a bandage around his head.

"Eh, as well as can be expected for a guy who rode several miles on horseback, with four, possibly five _broken ribs!"_ Robert answered as he wound bandages around Gaston's rigid, shirtless torso. "And he may have a concussion. A few cuts, some nasty bumps and bruises, but I think he'll survive. Just better not go around trying to leap over any walls any time soon!" Robert threw in. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Excellent, Dr. Travis." Dr. Tanner smiled with approval. "Belle, is there somewhere on this lower level where you can have some privacy? We must make sure you and your baby are all right!"

"There's the drawing room." Adam answered. "And I'm coming too." He walked over to Belle and slowly helped her rise to her feet. She smiled gratefully, and the three of them left the room so she could be examined.

"How's your arm, Lefou?" Sarah asked.

"Aww, I'm okay." Lefou shrugged, holding his bandaged arm.

"You sure?"

"Oh, yes. You don't have to worry about _me!"_ Lefou smiled. "I'm just glad we're all still alive!" Sarah kissed the side of his face. Gaston arched his eyebrows but didn't object.

"Would you like some more coffee, Sweetie?" Mrs. Potts asked him.

"Yes, please!" Lefou agreed heartily, petting Jesse's head as he sat next to him.

* * *

"Well, I can see that everything is in order here." Dr. Tanner said when he returned to the kitchen. "Unless of course you think we need to keep _him_ restrained!" He joked, looking at Gaston.

"Nah, we can manage." Robert shook his head. Dr. Tanner examined Lefou's burnt arm. He was pleased with Robert's quick treatment.

"Does this sting?" He asked Lefou.

"Not too much." Lefou shook his head. "Not like it did!" Dr. Tanner smiled in approval and after applying an ointment and bandaging it again, he made Lefou a sling to keep his arm in for a few days. "Thanks a lot, Doc. I'm feeling better already." Lefou sighed gratefully. He'd been lent a fresh clean shirt from one of the castle servants whose size matched his.

"Considering how you earned that fried abrasion, my friend, I'd say you're a hero." Maurice smiled proudly, clapping his shoulder.

"All right then. Make sure our patients get plenty of rest." Dr. Tanner said. "The less they move around, the better. Well, goodnight, all. I'll drop by in a couple days. And, Gaston? I strongly urge you to stay here in bed for at least a week, give those ribs a chance to start healing. A ride back into the village at this time could really perjure your injuries, and we don't want any dead heroes on our hands."

Gaston nodded with a huff. "Thank you, doctor." Dr. Tanner departed with Matilda. Lissa was settled in bed, and Belle and the baby were declared all right, for the time being, after that long carriage ride.

Robert was bending over, listening to Gaston's lungs with his stethoscope. "You know, you really should take better care of yourself." Robert teased Gaston, who scowled.

"That's what I keep telling him." Sarah said, standing beside her husband with her gentle, feminine hands on his shoulders.

"Oow! Take it easy, will you?" Gaston grumbled at the young physician when he tapped his back.

"Ooo, _touchy."_ Lefou tsked.

"You're doing me more harm than good, you little half-pint!" Gaston growled down as Robert listened to the front of his chest, hoping that the bellowing of his voice would chase the scamp away.

Robert only shook his head laughing as he straightened up. "You'll have to try harder than that, _tough guy."_ He grinned widely, giving the wound bandage a sharp tug. Gaston curled his lip, groaning in resignation. No matter how hard Gaston tried to intimidate him, he could _never_ succeed to scare Robert away. The only time they ever butted heads was over personal safety.

* * *

"Is there anything you would like, Mademoiselle? Some chamomile tea perhaps, to help you sleep?" Lumiere asked Lissa after Plumette had helped clean her up and prepare and then get settled in bed.

"Thank you, Lumiere." Lissa shook her head. "But could you please do me another favor?"

"Just name it."

"Can I have Jesse brought in here, please? I missed him and I really don't want to be alone!"

"Of course." Lumiere smiled. "It will be my pleasure." He patted her shoulder. "Get some rest, Miss. Sleep well." Lissa smiled wearily. Lumiere could light up any situation, just like Lefou, and...and _him._

"Thank you, Plumette." Lissa sighed, lying on her pillows.

"You're welcome, Miss." Plumette curtsied. "We're just happy that you're all safe. It must have been very frightening."

"That's an understatement!" Lissa exclaimed. "Plumette? I know you have to take it easy, but...would you sit with me, please? Until I fall asleep?"

"I most certainly will." Plumette smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Lissa's arm.

"Thank you." Lissa puffed gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Plumette grinned. "Besides, in a handful of months I'm going to need the practice for this!" Lissa lightly giggled, but it hurt her torso.

"Would you tell me about you and Lumiere, how you met and became sweethearts?"

"Is this research for writing material?" Plumette arched an eyebrow.

"Could be." Lissa nodded.

"Well, then..."

* * *

"All right. Easy there, big guy." Robert said calmly. Jean, Chapeau, Lefou, and Lumiere were slowly helping Gaston to a bedroom for him and Sarah. "Okay, ease him on the bed." They helped Gaston sit down very slowly.

"Thanks, fellows." Lefou told the servants who departed. Sarah fluffed up the pillows on the bed in the guest room.

"Okay, big fella." Robert told Gaston. "Just lie back. That's it. Easy, easy." Gaston gingerly tried to ease himself back down onto the very inviting mattress. He winced and grunted as the fiery pain shot through his upper body. "There now. You all right?" Robert asked.

"I guess." Gaston mumbled.

"Is there anything specific for me to do, Dr. Travis?" Sarah asked.

"You're doing just fine." Robert smiled. "Just try to keep him as comfortable as possible and make sure he doesn't move around too much. The family has offered to let me stay here for the night, so I'll be around for a while but then I must go back to the village before first light. And I'll be in to check on him from time to time before I leave...though I don't think he'll need it, from _me!"_ Sarah grinned sheepishly, while Gaston just leaned his head back, groaning. "With all the special doting he's gonna get, he won't be needing _my_ services! If the pain worsens, or he develops a fever or anything, come get me right away!"

"We will." Sarah said. Robert left the room. Lefou lingered inside.

"Well? What are you staring at, Lefou?" Gaston teased.

"A helpless hero." Lefou retorted.

"I would appreciate it if you would not use that word _helpless!"_ Gaston huffed. He felt so humiliated as he'd seen his pathetic appearance in the full length mirror when they'd brought him in. Sarah shook her head, laughing.

"Don't forget, Mr. Cranky, that you're _my_ helpless hero." Sarah told him smoothly, softly running her hand through his hair and tracing her finger along his nose. "And that means I get to pamper or torture you all I want." She whispered.

" _Well..."_ Gaston looked up at her and smiled hungrily. "Now _that_ I think I can live with." He whispered.

* * *

 **Be prepared for lots of fluff in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 Letting Go

**Be prepared for fluff! GastonXSarah AdamXBelle RobertXLissa**

* * *

Lissa lay dutifully in her bed but was unable to sleep. So much had happened the passed four days. It felt like a lifetime. She should've been exhausted, which she was. She was beyond exhausted, but her mind was still so on edge, so full, that sleep was avoiding her tonight. Jesse's furry figure lying on the bed next to her was a great comfort as she ran her hands through his soft hair. They were all safe, but she still felt scared. And what about Gaston? Was he okay? How badly had he been injured on her account? She couldn't stay up here in her bedroom worrying all night. "Plumette, would you help me up, please?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm not sure if you should be out of bed." Plumette said. "Doctor's orders."

"I don't have any broken bones. We'll go slowly. But, please? It feels isolated up here, and I'm worried about Gaston."

"I don't want you to get hurt worse."

"Let's just be careful. And I promise I'll come back to bed after I see my brother." She slowly sat up, grimacing from the extreme pain in her side. Plumette helped slip on her bathrobe and slippers then headed out the door to ask Lumiere fro assistance. He carried Lissa down the stairs from the East Wing-so she wouldn't further injure herself-then she and Plumette ventured to the sitting room. Adam and Belle were there. Lissa lightly knocked on the wall. They both looked up.

"Why, Lissa!" Belle gaped in surprise. "What are you doing down here? You should be in bed, dear. Do you feel ill?"

"No, Belle. I'm fine, but thank you for asking." Lissa shook her head.

"Do you need something? Is there something you want? Should I call for the doctor?" Adam asked, rising to his feet.

"I wanted to see Gaston, if I may. Which room is he in?"

"I'll show you." Belle said, starting to get up.

"No, Belle. The doctor said that you're _not_ to strain yourself at all tonight." Adam said firmly. "Gaston's room is in the hall near the ballroom." He told Lissa. "Second door on your right."

"Thanks." Lissa nodded, smiling. "And...Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for coming with Gaston to help me. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Adam smiled, bowing. "Any friend of Belle's is a friend of mine."

"I'll take you." Plumette slowly pulled Lissa as they walked out.

"Phew. Some night, huh?" Adam puffed, leaning against the door. His shoulders were sore from that unfriendly whack he'd gotten in the fire, but a most welcome massage from his wife after the doctor had left surely hadn't hurt!

"Ooh!" Belle gasped unexpectedly. Adam whipped his head at her.

"Are you all right?" He asked frantically.

"Yes." Belle smiled then grimaced as she felt another strong kick inside her body. Adam rushed to her side.

"It's...it's not time, is it?!" He gasped. "You're _not_ having the baby yet, a-are you?"

"No, no, no. At least I don't think so. Our baby is wide awake, that's all." Belle told him calmly. Adam smiled and came to her. He knelt down in front of her and clasped her hand. Then he placed his other large palm on her giant, rounded abdomen.

"You _sure_ it's not time yet?" He asked.

"Pretty sure." Belle nodded. "Believe me, when it's time, we _will know!"_

Adam felt a strong kick to Belle's stomach and smiled at her. "Definitely takes after their mother." Adam teased, narrowing his eyes.

" _Me?"_ Belle sputtered. "Takes after _you!_ When you don't get your way, you stomp around huffing and puffing and throwing things!"

Adam cleared his throat. "I _used_ to throw things. And _you_ stomp your feet, and refuse to give in when you've made up your mind."

"I guess all the excitement tonight woke him up." Belle chuckled, looking down lovingly at her unborn child.

"It could be a _her,_ you know." Adam said.

"I think she's missed you." Belle sighed.

"I'm sorry, darling." Adam stroked Belle's hair. "And I'm sorry to you too, precious." He whispered to the baby, softly stroking Belle's firm belly. "I didn't mean to leave you, but...our friend was in danger. I had to help!"

"Yes, and I'm proud of you for it." Belle smiled at him, clenching his other hand that lay at her side. "You still made me feel cared for, even in trying circumstances."

"How could I not?" Adam gazed at her solemnly. "Belle, you're the most important part of who I am. If I neglect you, I go crazy." Belle chuckled.

"Did you really mean it, about any friend of mine is a friend of yours?" She cocked her head at him.

"Of course. _Wait._ What are you insinuating?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"Oh," Belle shrugged nonchalantly, "just that I remember you weren't so cordial toward Lissa before you met her. In fact, you were rather gruff."

"I was not!" Adam protested.

"Yes, you were."

"I was mistrustful of new people." Adam muttered. The baby inside Belle's middle kicked again. "Hey, hey, hey." Adam scolded playfully, talking to the baby. "Easy there now. Your mother has been through enough tonight. Be more gentle." Belle gazed proudly at him. Oh, how she loved her tender husband. "I think _I_ know what the problem is." Adam cocked his head. "Our little one hasn't heard a bedtime story yet!"

"You could be right." Belle smiled. "You haven't read to us in _two_ nights? That's far too many."

"How about I read an extra long one tonight?" Adam offered.

"Mmm! Easy there, little one. Your papa is going to read us a story."

"I promise to read a bedtime story, _if_ you won't be so rough with your mama." Adam said to the baby. The kicking slowed inside and Belle seemed more relaxed.

"Thank you." Belle exhaled, leaning her head back with relief.

"That's better." Adam nodded in approval. He softly placed a loving kiss on Belle's tummy, then stood up. "I'll pick out a good one." He walked to the shelf and pulled one out. "Ah, I think this will work." He smiled as he showed Belle the title.

"My favorite!" Belle smiled widely, clapping her hands. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise. It's perfect! Thank you, Adam." He came back to the couch. He propped Belle's feet up, then sat down and Belle nuzzled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her temple. One hand holding the book open, and the other gathered protectively around her pregnant belly with her hands clasping his, Adam began reading the tale. Belle fought to stay awake, but she was exhausted from all that had happened tonight and within moments, she was dozing on his shoulder. Adam lovingly kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Sarah was sitting on the bed, close to Gaston who was propped up with pillows. She'd removed his boots, let down his black hair, and covered him up to the chest in the bed blankets. They were both silent, just happy to be back together. Sarah rubbed his sleeveless arm and Gaston held her hand. He let out a grimace when Sarah rubbed his lower neck. "Oh. Does that hurt? I'm sorry." She said.

"Nuh-uh. Feels _gooooddd…"_ Gaston groaned in delight.

"That's what I'm here for." Sarah whispered. "But you're an inconsiderate husband, you know that?" She teased.

" _Me?"_ Gaston's eyes popped. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Imagine!" Sarah shook her head in mock irritation. "Running off like that, on a heroic rescue mission, without so much as a goodbye, or even a kiss! I am _very_ disappointed in you." Sarah crossed her arms playfully. "How could you?" Gaston smirked and cupped her chin.

"Well, _Madame Gaston,_ you just wait and see just how _disappointed_ I make you feel from this!" He whispered seductively. He arched his neck upwards, pulling her face toward his and their lips locked in a very strong kiss. Sarah didn't pull away, but only leaned in more toward him, her arms sprawling out across his broad bared chest.

"Mmm." Sarah smiled, barely giving her mouth a rest. "Perhaps I misjudged you?"

"That's all right." Gaston shrugged casually, still touching the edge of her mouth with his own. "Gives me an excuse to prove myself." He grunted with narrowed eyes, kissing her again.

Sarah slightly tried to straighten up. "I think we'd better stop." She looked down at him. "I don't want to break any more of your ribs."

"Ohh." Gaston sighed in a deep, sultry voice. _"Please try!_ You can break all my bones if you want."

"Don't tempt me." Sarah grinned. They made out passionately, as if everything around them did not exist. Sarah settled her face in the crook of his neck. Gaston ran his rough fingers through her hair. It was pure bliss to her soul.

"Oh, Sarah." He breathed quietly. "There were some choice moments tonight that I was truly afraid that I would never see you again."

"Please, don't talk like that!" Sarah winced. The mere thought sent her heart racing in fright.

"Sorry. You are my angel. I hope you know how much I love you." Gaston said sadly.

"Gaston..." Sarah moaned. She was beginning to shed tears. Gaston clutched her close to himself. "Without you, I'd be lost! I don't know what I'd do. I'd want to die!"

"Shh. I'm sorry for even bringing it up." Gaston murmured.

"Please don't scare me by talking like that anymore." Sarah whimpered. "I don't even want to think of it. I'm just glad you're still here with me."

"Me too."

"Excuse me, I'm going to fix you a sleeping tonic. You really need your rest, dear, after all you've been through tonight." Sarah smiled, straightening up.

Lissa lightly knocked on the door. "Come in." Sarah said. Lissa stepped in and slowly closed the door behind her. She saw her sister-in-law standing at the bed's edge and how Gaston's large, shirtless frame enveloped the gist of the mattress. Jesse wagged his tail and trotted over to the bed.

"Lissa!" Gaston furrowed his brows. _"What_ are you doing down here? You should be lying down!"

"I, uh...I came to see you. If it's all right." Lissa answered. Sarah looked at Gaston. He slightly nodded, gently letting her know that he needed a moment alone with his sister.

"Well, I'll be back, dear." Sarah said, getting up. "And you'd better be a good patient for me this time." She told her husband then left.

"Hey," Lissa lightly smiled, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Why aren't you resting?" Gaston asked dryly. "You aren't supposed to be moving around."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you."

"Well? You see me. I know, don't look my best, but..." Gaston threw up his hands in resignation. Lissa giggled, then her hand went to her side as the laughter made her side twinge. "You all right?" Gaston asked quickly.

"I'll live." Lissa shrugged. She really felt battered, but at least she could move around. "I'm sorry you got hurt." She said lowly.

"Seems like we've been here before." Gaston joked. He'd lost track of the countless times in their childhood when he'd been bedridden or scraped for some foolish notion or accident, and she'd come to his side to say she hoped he felt better. For a moment, Gaston felt like they were children again. Jesse whined, waiting for a petting and Gaston ruffled his chin. "Hey there, boy. Ah, don't worry about me." Gaston said casually. "A rugged fellow such as myself can handle a little tussle once in a while. I'll survive." Gaston gave her a pensive look. "But _you_ could've broken your back tonight, you know." He scolded.

"That was your fault." Lissa retorted. "I wouldn't have had to if you'd cooperated." Her eyes nearly welled up at the memory.

"In case you haven't heard, I hurt myself."

Lissa came to the bedside. "Gaston? Th-thank you." She said seriously. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Well, I seem to remember a certain someone who wouldn't stop telling me all the time that I was headed for disaster." Gaston grinned playfully, cocking his head. "She just _wouldn't_ quit! I thought it might be chivalrous to return the favor."

Lissa smiled back fondly. "Thank you...for saving my life... _again!"_

"That's okay." Gaston shrugged. "I'm glad I was there!"

"Me too!" Lissa agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed close to him. "I was _so_ afraid, Gaston. I was scared to death!" She couldn't help trembling. "I _really_ thought I was going to die. I...I don't know what I would've done, or what would happen to me, if you _hadn't_ come looking for me!" She shuddered at the memories.

"Hey." Gaston reached out his hand and pulled her closer. "I made a promise, remember? I know I blundered it in the past, but I wasn't about to let _that_ happen again!"

"I'm happy to hear that." Lissa said softly.

"Here." Gaston reached into his trousers and handed her the whistle. "I think you should have this back."

"Oh, thanks." Lissa nodded, trying not to break up. "Well, you take it easy."

"Same goes for you, you know!" Gaston told her. "Really, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Lissa said and started to walk out.

"Sis, wait a minute." Gaston interjected glumly.

"Yes?" Lissa turned back to him.

"Come here, will you?" Gaston asked sadly. Lissa returned to the side of the bed.

"What's wrong, Gaston? You're making me nervous!" Lissa gasped. His manner and tone was so dead serious! Was he...he couldn't be! Was he dying?

"I, uh...this _isn't_ easy for me to say...but...you seem to really like this boy doctor." Gaston said lowly.

Lissa heaved an incredible sigh of relief. "He's not a boy. He's a _man,_ Gaston. Very young, I know, but he's a grown man with an important job." Lissa corrected him.

"Quite. Yeah. Ahem. What I'm trying to say is...you _really_ like him, don't you?"

"Yes! I really do." What was the point of hiding the truth? "Very much. He's a wonderful person." Lissa smiled with 'the look'. "I...I..."

Gaston took a deep breath. "Well, I know one thing." He said. "He really cares about you, very much."

Lissa's eyes lit up. "You really think so?"

"I do." Gaston nodded. "He was very worried about you when you were kidnapped. And he wasn't even going to let _me_ stop him from trying to get to you, to make sure you were all right! All he wanted was to know you were safe. I saw the look he gave you when we returned. I know what a fellow wants for the girl that he loves."

Lissa's eyes widened. "Wait. Say that again!" She told him.

"I said that I know what a fellow wants for..."

"You...you said, _loves!"_ Lissa exclaimed. "Gaston, are you saying...oh my! Oh...do you _really_ think...can it be? Gaston! Do you honestly believe that Robert.. _.loves me!?"_

" _Well._.." Gaston said very slowly. He was deliberately procrastinating. "That's not for _me_ to say." He smirked.

"Stop playing games with me, _please!"_ Lissa begged, shaking his arm. "Please, out with it! _What_ are you saying?"

Gaston sighed. This was it. "I'm saying that I was wrong about his intentions, and now I know he deeply cares for your well-being. He really is a good man, Lissa. He's little, and a bit childlike for my taste. But...but you really love him, don't you?" He squinted closely at her.

Lissa was on pins and needles. "Yes, Gaston. I really do! I love that friendly doctor. I've _never_ felt this way about anyone before in my whole life! Not even Jesse. Yes. I really do love him."

Gaston smiled sadly, his eyes growing misty. He gripped her hand. "I guess...what I'm really trying to tell you, Lissie, is...if you really love him that much, I...I won't stand in your way."

Lissa gaped at him. "W-w-what? Do you mean that?! You really mean it?!"

"I really mean it." Gaston smiled.

"You...are you saying that you wouldn't…"

"I'm saying that I wouldn't." Gaston smiled. It left him feeling very sad inside, but when he saw Lissa's eyes light up like fireworks, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Ohhh..." Lissa was too overcome for words. Her hands covered her mouth and she shrieked in dumbfounded ecstasy. Forgetting the pain in her body, she jumped onto Gaston, hugging him tightly and smothering his scruffy face all over with kisses, the way he'd seen her do only with their pooch Jesse. "Thank you, Gaston! I love you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said over and over again, hugging his neck.

"H-hey, hey, hey, take it easy, will you?" Gaston chuckled gruffly, prying her arms from around his neck. "You'll bust what's left of my ribs!" He wasn't joking.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lissa stepped back, still smiling and laughing.

"What are you trying to do, _strangle me,_ or kiss me to death first?" Gaston pretended to scowl. Lissa ignored him and kissed him again. Gaston grinned and hugged her back, enjoying it, then he slowly pushed her back. "All right, all right. I think you've shown me enough sisterly affection for one night." Lissa had tears in her eyes. "Aww, come on, Sis!" Gaston groaned. "Really? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am!" Lissa blurted out. "That's why I'm crying." Gaston smiled. "Thank you! I can't believe what you said."

"Does it make you feel happy?" Gaston asked.

"Happy?" Lissa had to laugh out loud, shedding more tears of joy. "I'm overwhelmed." She sobbed happily. She bent down and hugged him hard. Gaston rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head. Lissa bent over him. "I thought you would _never_ say yes! Ever!"

"I could've not." Gaston confessed. "But I couldn't have my family hating me the rest of my life, constantly accusing me of being unfair, now could I?"

"I'll never forget this, Gaston." Lissa said fervently. "Well, none of tonight. But, you giving me your blessing...you'll never know how much it means to me!"

"I can tell by the look on your face that it wasn't something small." Gaston sighed. Lissa hugged him again.

"Good night, big brother." She said wistfully as she neared the door, Jesse at her side. "I...hope you feel better. Good night!" She bounced away, well, tried to but the pain in her body brought her to a sharp halt. Lissa almost didn't care though. She smiled one more time at her brother then closed the door behind her. "He said yes! Gaston said...yes!" If it wasn't for her darn injuries, she would've danced all over the castle all the way back up to her room.

"Good night... _little sister."_ Gaston watched her leave and felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd done it. He was cutting her loose from his 'gun holster' as it were. They were going their separate ways. Suddenly, his mind started filling with the past, memories he hadn't thought about in many years!

* * *

... _Gaston was 8-years-old and had just returned home from doing some errands for his mother. He found her out on the lawn by the side of the house, hanging laundry to dry on a strewn line. Lissa, a 3-year-old toddler was waddling around, trying to imitate her momma. "Oh, thank you, son." Alice smiled, wiping the sweat from her face. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Lissa for a moment while I put these away? After that, you may go play."_

" _Sure, Momma. I'll keep an eye on her." Gaston said. "Nothing will happen with_ _me_ _around!" He threw out his chest._

" _Humph." His mother rolled her eyes and made her way into the house_ _with the groceries_ _._ _While their backs were turned, Lissa had tried to snatch a garment from the large laundry basket and had accidentally plopped down into it, landing on her back. When Gaston looked again, he didn't see her anywhere!_ _Then he heard gurgling and peered into the basket, and found her just lying there._

" _Well, what are you doing in there? Huh?" He laughed. Lissa giggled and pulled a cloth over her face then flipped it back up again, playing Peekaboo with him. Gaston knelt down beside the basket. "You're silly." He teased._

 _Lissa giggled harder. "Hide!" She cooed excitedly. "See you!" Gaston grinned, and reached his hand in, and began tickling her little tummy, making her squeal and wildly flail her little legs up in his face..._

He recalled meal times when Alice was trying to feed Lissa as a baby and Gaston would come around to her chair and make faces at her. Most of the time, she would giggle and screech in delight, but there were those moments when he would scare her with his stern face and she'd wail and shrink back while his mother would shoo him away to study his school lessons:

" _Look! I'm a chicken!" Gaston announced to Lissa. "Bock, bock, bock!" He squawked. 2-year-old Lissa clapped her hands and laughed dizzily._

" _All right, Gaston. That's enough." Alice laughed._

" _Look, Lissie. I'm the grouchy old headmaster." Gaston said in a mocked deep voice._

" _Gaston!" Alice scolded him. Gaston reformed his face into a dark, exaggerated glower and let out an angry roar in Lissa's face. Lissa screamed in fright and flinched back into her seat as far away from him as possible._

" _Momma! MOMMA!" She sobbed and screeched with red hot tears, wringing her pudgy little hands for Alice until she picked her up and held her close. Lissa wailed shrilly._

" _Gaston, that is enough!" Alice told him sharply, as she tried to console her little girl._

" _What did I do?" Gaston groaned. "I was just playing, Mother!"_

" _Well, you overdid it." Alice said, exasperated. "Please leave. Go out and find your friends, or practice your slingshot. Just please go."_

" _Yes, Mum." Gaston shook his head. He marched in annoyance away from the dining table while Alice tried hard to calm her clingy baby..._

He reflected on the time he'd come home from roughhousing games with his pals, and found Lissa glum on the stairs inside...

 _12-year-old Gaston happily skipped home from playing with his buddies. His clothes were torn, his face and hands were dirty, and his hair was disheveled. His mom would be most upset and put a big fuss, but Gaston didn't care. He'd gotten into a tussle with some of the neighborhood boys, but that didn't matter. None of it did to him because he'd outdone all of them and was proud of it. He decided to sneak around the back way and climb up to his room. As he did and tip-toed down the stairs to get a snack from the kitchen, he found 7-year-old Lissa glumly leaning forward on the stairs. "Hey, sis!" Gaston greeted cheerily. "Guess what I just did!"_

" _What?" Lissa asked dryly._

" _Oh, you should've seen it!" Gaston sat down next to her. "Horace was claiming how his pa could lick any man in town. Ha! We all know that ain't true. I can lick any man in town! Everybody knows that!"_

" _Mph." Lissa shrugged._

" _I'm practically a man now, sis." Gaston announced proudly. "Time for me to make my mark in town, don't you think?" Lissa didn't answer. "Hey, you're not listening to me." Gaston pouted. "What's the matter with you? What are you so blue about?"_

" _I have to stay in the house the rest of the day." Lissa mumbled._

" _You?" Gaston sputtered. "What for?"_

" _I...I did something bad." Lissa hung her head._

" _Noo!" Gaston's jaw dropped. "You don't say!"_

" _It's not funny, Gaston." Lissa said sadly._

" _Well now, we better talk about this!" Gaston declared. Lissa was always getting praised for being such a good girl, while he kept getting lectured for his wild oats. He was interested to know what she was being punished for. "What did you do that was so terrible?"_

" _I...I stole something." Lissa sniffled._

" _Should I send for the constables?" Gaston teased. Lissa looked up at him, very upset._

" _Don't make fun of me!" She cried._

" _Who do you think you're fooling, girl?"_

" _Mother told me not to take any more of those maple sugar candies, but to save them for after supper." Lissa explained. "I didn't want to wait. They were soo good!"_

" _They sure are!" Gaston agreed, patting his stomach. His mom didn't know that he had taken extra ones without permission before he'd left!_

" _I just didn't want to wait! I...I grabbed a handful and hid them in my pocket. I took them up to my room to eat. I didn't know Mother was in your bed chamber! I heard her footsteps in the hall and tried to hurry and hide the candies, but they spilled out of my hands when Mother walked in." Lissa explained miserably._

" _Ooo!" Gaston whistled. "She probably just took them away and let you off, huh?"_

" _No. Mother was actually cross with me." Lissa said tearfully. "I did know better, but I did it anyway. Now I wish I didn't."_

" _Aww, now that's not such a terrible thing." Gaston shrugged, putting his arm around her._

" _Heck, I do that a lot! Stealing candy is such a little sin, and you're on such good terms with God, I'm sure He won't mind."_

" _That's not true." Lissa corrected him. "God is always watching us, and He wants us to make good choices. It hurts His feelings when we don't!"_

" _Don't you think you're carrying this whole thing a little too far?" Gaston groaned, not interested in her religious talk._

" _Gaston! I don't want to make God sad! Do you?" Lissa gaped at him._

" _Well, uh..." Gaston cleared his throat. "No, I suppose not. But He ought to be used to me by now! Besides, can I help it if He made me the way I am? So, it's really His fault, not mine!" He grinned with satisfaction._

" _But God says you can be good or bad. Pere Robert says it's up to us which choice to make. Besides, He's always watching, no matter where we hide or what we do. So, I don't want to do something bad that will make me want to hide. It scares me!"_

" _Well, if it scares you, then I suppose it's not such a good idea." Gaston admitted. "But come on. It was just candy. It's not as if you robbed the collection plate in church!"  
_

" _But it was the same kind of deed." Lissa said. "Why I did it or what I chose to take doesn't make any difference. It was still wrong."_

" _Where did you pick that up?" Gaston shook his head, exasperated. He hated it when she talked like a grownup. It made him feel stupid...and guilty. _

" _From Mother." Lissa answered…_

Gaston chuckled. "Maybe if I had been a better listener, I wouldn't be stuck like this." He rolled his eyes, trying to shift his own weight, but his body felt like a ton of bricks. He remembered how she could _never_ outrun him in a game of tag, and when they played Hide-and-Seek, he _never_ failed to find her. She was a pesky chatterbox when he took her with him to show her how to prey on animals, so much so that he'd give up and take her back home so she wouldn't bother him. Gaston grinned to himself as he reflected on those fun days. He quickly brushed the tears from his eyes as he heard Sarah reenter.

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked, hurrying to his side. "Gaston, is the pain that bad?" She placed her hand on his side.

"No, no, no." Gaston shook his head. "It's...it's just been a very long day. You know?"

"Don't I!" Sarah agreed.

"Darling, I'm sorry our first night together at home was ruined." Gaston apologized. "Your first night as Madame Gaston, lady of the house, was taken from you."

"It couldn't be helped, dear." Sarah shook her head. "Your sister was in danger. I wouldn't be able to be happy with her not safe! And you were so brave. I never imagined that tonight I would find myself here with you, sleeping in a _castle!_ But here we are. And we're together!"

"Yes." Gaston agreed.

* * *

Lissa and Jesse had found Maurice and Lefou in the kitchen talking, and had heartily joined them. Maurice explained what he had heard about how Lefou's arm came to be burned. "I'm sorry." Lissa told her 'brother' sympathetically.

"It's all right." Lefou sighed. "It's throbbing, but it's better than it was. Oh! Lissa, reach into my coat pocket." Lissa obeyed and pulled out her…

"My diary!" Lissa gasped. "Where...how..."

"I guess Andre had been spying on you for quite some time. It was one of our clues. Gaston and I tried to keep it safe for you." Lefou explained. Lissa clutched her diary.

"Thank you so much!" She told her friend. Maurice patted her shoulder.

"I think it's time to go to sleep. You children have been through too much tonight." He said. He walked with them out into the hall. Lissa kissed Lefou's cheek and gingerly hugged him, trying to mind his injured arm. Then Maurice embraced her warmly. "I'm so thankful you're back, safe." He whispered to her.

"Me too." Lissa looked up at him sadly.

Mrs. Potts found Lissa as she was heading back up the stairs, but the housekeeper summoned Lumiere, who returned and carried Lissa upstairs as Plumette again set to help her to bed. They passed Dr. Travis in the hall. He and Lissa stared at each other. "Leaving, Doctor?" Plumette asked.

"Soon. I still have one more patient I need to check on first." Robert replied.

"Well, I'll go turn down your bed, Mademoiselle." Plumette nodded to Lissa. She'd done this to leave them alone. The bed didn't need attention. Robert came to Lissa and held her hands.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked. "I thought you were supposed to be in bed."

"I am, but I wanted to see everybody." Lissa mumbled guiltily.

"How do you feel?"

"Beaten." Lissa groaned. "And really tired. But so glad to be home!"

"You look less frightened." Robert mentioned. "And a little more rosy." Lissa blushed.

"Do you have to go?" Lissa asked dejectedly.

"Yes. But I'll be back really soon!" Robert told her. Tears filled Lissa's eyes. She wanted him to stay! Gaston was no longer going to interfere with her affection for this fellow.

"Really soon feels like forever." Lissa sniffled.

"I know." Robert cupped her chin. "You get a good night's rest, and I promise I will come back to see you tomorrow. I may not be able to get away till afternoon, but I _will_ come tomorrow!"

Lissa hesitated, but all she longed for right now was a big hug from him. He seemed to understand. She was still alive! She was here. He could've lost her forever! He suddenly grabbed her into himself and embraced her tightly. Lissa breathed deeply. This new bliss was so powerful, so alive, so...wonderful she couldn't find the words to describe it! She wanted to stay here forever. Robert finally pulled out a little. "May I?" He asked. Lissa turned her cheek and he gave her a warm kiss. Her battered body tingled with sheer delight. "You take it easy." He gripped her arms. "I...I'm glad you're okay!"

"Thank you...for coming for me." Lissa smiled. Robert gave an encouraging smile. But he was too overcome to say what was in his heart. He gave her arms a squeeze. Then he kissed her hand.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Lis. Keep watch for me!" He gave her another light kiss on the cheek. He slowly backed away, looking at her.

"Watch it!" Lissa screeched. Robert caught himself before he took a most unpleasant tumble all the way down the grand staircase!

"Sorry. Well, uh...goodnight." He said. Plumette came to Lissa's side and gently led her back to bed.

"He's sweet isn't he?" She teased Lissa.

"Yes." Lissa sighed wistfully.

* * *

Robert bid Maurice, Lefou, and the servants goodnight, then went to check on Gaston before telling Belle and Adam goodbye. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Sarah answered. Robert stepped inside.

"How are we doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just fine." Gaston complained. "Just that I'm a prisoner in this bed, thanks to you!"

"Is he always this friendly?" Robert grinned. Gaston puffed.

"Not always." Sarah shook her head.

"Just wanted to see how your were doing."

Sarah sat down at the vanity and began brushing her hair. "Hey! Shrimp!" Gaston called to Robert as he packed his bag after checking him again.

"That's _Doctor Travis_ to you." Robert narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here." Gaston beckoned him.

"What? You need some more medicine? Need me to check the tape?"

"No. I want to have a word with you." Gaston said in a more serious tone.

"Oh. Okay." Robert nodded and waited, listening with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, thanks for looking after me." Gaston told him.

"Aww, no need for that. That's my job." Robert smiled. Sarah listened quietly, smiling to herself.

"And thank you for not disobeying my orders. You were right, kid. Somebody was _definitely_ going to get hurt. I just thought for sure it was going to be you! I should've trusted your instincts. I was so sure you were going to act in haste, but you didn't! Because you knew what was at stake. You even told me that but I didn't believe you. I'd like to apologize for that." Gaston groaned.

"You know, I get that a lot." Robert chuckled. "A lot of guys take one look at me and think, 'He ain't got what it takes', and don't even give me a chance."

"I'm sorry to say that I've probably moved myself up to captain of that league." Gaston said sheepishly… "To be honest, I never did find anything truly wrong in you. My biggest personal peeve was your shorter stature, and much slighter frame, compared to myself! I always pictured my sister marrying someone with a body built like me. When you showed up, I had to completely transform my prejudice. I thought to myself, 'He's just a little runt! Someone like him...he could never efficiently keep Lissa safe. But I assure you, that was _all_ I ever truly had a problem with."

"Well, that's a relief." Robert gave his winning grin that Gaston had formerly so despised. "But if she did marry someone who looked like you, wouldn't that seem to squelch your protective, big brother image?" Sarah giggled when she heard that.

"You know, maybe there's more to you than meets the eye. You're actually brighter than you look." Gaston teased.

"Oh, thanks." Robert smiled shyly, then he narrowed his eyes when he realized he'd just been insulted. _"Hey!"_

Gaston chuckled heartily, but it made his chest hurt. "The main reason I didn't want to face it was because...well...I was upset that Lissa had chosen you herself, all on her own. I had always thought I would pick out her husband for her. And when she went behind my back and did it all by herself, well..." Gaston shrugged. "I had to reroute my entire way of thinking. And thinking hard gives me a headache!"

"Must be that hard head of yours."

"I'll take that as an offhand compliment. But I should've known better. Every time I've tried to be in charge of matters of her heart, she ended up going the opposite direction of what I planned."

"Well, I liked her before I knew who she was. And I didn't even know then that you were her brother!"

"I know. Doc...I mean, R...R-Robert..." Gaston forced himself to say the name, "I, was wrong about you. I'll confess. I was judgmental and snappish. I apologize that I assumed the worst of your intentions about my sister."

"I was a stranger." Robert admitted. "You didn't know me. You had a right to be curious."

"But I didn't have to be such a moron about it." Gaston huffed. "Robert, I'm going to ask you straight: what do you truly feel for Lissa?"

Robert looked him square in the eyes. "I love her." He said seriously. "I want her to be my wife! I want to be her husband and I'll do my best to make her happy. If I can't always spend time with her because of my job, I'll find another way to keep her happy! I swear I will!"

Gaston sighed. "Well, if you really care about her that much, and she feels the same, then you both have my blessing. No strings attached." Gaston said with finality.

"Really?!" Robert's eyes lit up. "You mean that? You're not hoisting me up just to throw me down?"

"Well, if you're going to be part of the family, whether I like it or not, I guess I'll have to start getting along with you."

"You really don't mind?"

"No, I guess not. You have a way of growing on people."

"That include you?"

"Eh..." Gaston pursed his lips with an arrogant chuckle.

"Thank you, Captain!" Robert grabbed Gaston's hand, shaking it giddily. "Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough! You won't regret it!"

"I already do." Gaston narrowed his eyes.

Robert laughed. "Thank you! Did you hear what he said?!" He looked toward Sarah. "Isn't that stupendous?! I mean...thank you. Good night! Th-thanks!" Robert was practically dancing on air.

"Maybe you should sit down before you fall down." Sarah said.

"Oh, no. I couldn't sit! Thank you both!" Robert exclaimed, shaking Sarah's hand. "Well, goodnight!" He grabbed his bag to leave.

"Hey, there's one more thing!" Gaston hollered at Robert.

"Another? You're gonna talk some _more?"_ Robert laughed.

"One thing you _should_ know about my sister," Gaston said with a sneaky grin.

"This _isn't_ another brotherly exaggeration, is it?" Robert interjected, rolling his eyes.

"Nah. Not this time, I assure you." Gaston shook his head. "But one fun fact you _should_ know about her, especially if you're to be her husband. She is quite ticklish."

"Oh. Really?" Robert grinned, arching his eyebrows.

" _Very!"_ Gaston nodded.

"Thanks." Robert smiled. "I'll have to remember _that."_ Then he shut the door.

Sarah came to the bed and sat down close to Gaston. "That was sweet of you, Muscles." She said. Gaston puffed out his lips.

"I have an awful, sinking feeling I'm about to lose my little sister." He sniffled.

"But you aren't really losing her, you're gaining a younger brother!" Sarah told him.

"Humph. Funny, I never realized what this would mean, regarding that part." Gaston chuckled.

"It still hurts though." Sarah murmured, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss her, Sarah. I really am." Gaston's lip trembled. "We've been together for so long. She's all grown up now! I'm still not quite ready to face that."

"I'll help you face it." Sarah said confidently. "And I know something that is more important to me than anything else in the world!"

"What's that?"

"Only that I am _eternally, hopelessly_ in love with you!" Sarah smiled widely.

* * *

Lissa was close to finally falling asleep, but not before writing in her diary:

" _Tonight, Gaston, my overprotective, impulsive big brother gave me permission to marry Robert! I am thrilled like never before! Even thrilled is an understatement! He actually gave me his blessing!"_


	10. Chapter 10 Haunts

_Andre hovered over her,_ _pinning her forcefully against the wall, and reaching_ _her lips greatly against her will. She struggled to fend him off, but found herself powerless to do so. Then he did it! He thrust the sharp knife_ _straight down_ _into_ _the middle of_ _her belly, making_ _a deep slit and causing_ _blood_ _to_ _gush out. Lissa gasped helplessly and her body slumped. Andre_ _roughly_ _pulled the deadly weapon out of her_ _flesh-more cruel than leaving it in-_ _which was pouring out_ _even more_ _blood from her middle. She collapsed to the floor and clutched her_ _slashed abdomen_ _, w_ _rithing_ _, and gasping in unbearable pain._

 _There was a loud bang, forcing the locked door backwards and Gaston hurried in. His eyes went immediately to the mortally wounded young woman on the floor. He saw the blood seeping from the wound in her figure. His blood boiled and his eyes flashed with fury. Clenching his fists, he charged at Andre like a mad bull and was on top of the guy before Andre had a chance to defend himself. Gaston punched him on the face and in the gut again, and again, and again till Andre became unconscious and fell to the ground. Gaston kicked him then turned his head._

 _Lissa, curled up in a ball, struggled to pull herself up against the wall. Her hand was holding her side which was bleeding badly, worse by the minute. Her face was terribly pale and she was struggling to breathe, her eyes constricted in pain. "Lissa..." Gaston breathed, hurrying and stooping down to her side. "Lissa, Lissa? It's all right. I'm here." He told her soothingly, gripping her arm. "It's okay, Lissie. I'm right here." Lissa was shaking and nodded. She whimpered pitifully as she writhed horribly. Gaston pried her hand away and took a better look at her ugly wound. The oozing slash in her stomach was deep, and had to be closed! "Ohh," Gaston bit his lip hard, struggling not to lose it. He ripped his own shirt, forming it into a makeshift bandage, and pressed it hard onto the gaping wound. Lissa moaned shakily. "It's all right." Gaston said reassuringly, "It's okay, darling. I'm not going to leave you." But blood was dribbling fast through his fingers._

 _Lissa slid down further, gasping loudly. "Whoa, whoa!" Gaston gasped, holding her firmly, being sure to keep pressure on the oozing wound. "Easy, Sweetheart. Easy, just take it easy. It's okay." Gaston whispered, stroking her face. "I have to get you out of here. Just try to stay calm. I'll get you home, I promise."_

 _Lissa sadly shook her head, holding tightly to his hand for dear life. She was bleeding out faster than she could breathe. "No...not this time, big brother." She said with tears. "You can't help me...this time. It's no use, you know it isn't."_

" _Shh. No, don't talk like that!" Gaston told her anxiously. "I'm_ _not going to let that happen_ _, darling. We need to get you out of here._ _Here,_ _I'll take you home, just lean on me."_

" _It's...too late." Lissa sadly corrected him. "You can't...fix this, Gaston."_

 _Gaston winced tearfully, shaking his head. "Noo." He panted. Clasping her feeble hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. He knew she was right, he knew that his sister was mere moments if not seconds from death, and it shattered him being completely helpless to do anything to help her. If only he could at least ease some of the unbearable pain she was in! But he couldn't even do that! He just stayed close to her, and held her hand. "Oh, Lissie..." He wept._

" _Gaston...lis...listen to me." Lissa said with great effort. Every breath she took hurt like heck, worse than the one before. She could barely speak. "I'm going to be with Jesus...and Mother. Promise me...promise me something?"_

" _Anything!" Gaston said anxiously, stroking her head._

" _Keep doing…the right thing...and make Mother proud."_

 _Gaston winced, his tears falling down on her arm. "I will. I will!" He nodded. "I swear it! I promise." Gaston painfully swallowed hard. Lissa wept and Gaston rubbed her shoulder. "Shh. It's all right."_

" _I'll give Mother...a kiss for you." Lissa said tearfully._

" _Ohhh." Gaston wept. He ran his hand along her drawn cheek._

" _Please...promise me one more thing!" Lissa begged, wincing in pain._

" _What is it?"_

" _Gaston? Tell...tell Robert...please...tell Robert...I...I love him! Please tell him! I love him." Lissa looked up at him desperately._

" _I promise." Gaston said in a whisper. He kissed her temple hard. "I love you, darling."_

 _Lissa subtly nodded. "Thanks, big brother." She smiled warmly. "Thanks for coming for me." She gazed at the ceiling, then her eyes slowly closed. Gaston shuddered as he felt the breath slowly leave her now limp body._

" _Lissa? Lissa!" Gaston gasped, not wanting to believe it. He anxiously placed his ear on her chest but heard no heartbeat. "Ohhh...noo!" Gaston sobbed, stroking her face. He hovered over her. "Lissie...Ohhh, Lissie! I...I'll make you proud. I promise!"_

Gaston's eyes burst open, filled with tears and he let out a cry of surprise, jerking himself upright in bed then instantly falling back as his beaten body reminded him of where he was and why. Gaston panted, glancing to his left. Sarah was peacefully curled up next to him with her back to him. Gaston tried to stifle his whimpering so not to wake her, but it was difficult. It was another dream! It had been a dream. Gaston gazed up at the high ceiling of their guest room in the castle. He was safe, his sister was safe, here they were cared for and looked after. He _had_ saved her from that horrible fate! But the dream...it had been so real, something he'd dreaded for so long-being unable to protect her from someone trying to punish him!-, and he shuddered, knowing in his heart that Lissa would've died exactly that way, if he hadn't stopped Andre when he had!

Gaston fought to calm himself but only continued to hyperventilate. Sarah finally stirred. She turned on her side and frowned with concern. "Gaston?" She whispered. "What's the matter, dear?" Sarah sat up.

"It's...nothing." Gaston sighed heavily, but he was sweating and shaking. Sarah leaned over him.

"Are you ill?" She asked, feeling his forehead. "Should I summon the doctor?"

"No, no." Gaston quickly shook his head. "I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." Sarah scooted closer to him, pulled the coverlet back over him, and ever so gently rubbed his chest.

"You're not fine." She said firmly. "Calm down."

"This isn't necessary." Gaston protested, but inwardly her soft voice and touch began to soothe him.

"Shut up." Sarah whispered, kissing his lips. He ran his fingers through her hair then broke away. "What's troubling you? Please tell me, Gaston. I want to help you."

"Just a bad dream." Gaston shrugged. "That's all."

"But it seemed too real, didn't it?" Sarah suggested, smoothing out the sweaty hair on his forehead. Gaston finally faced her and met her ocean blue eyes. He firmly gripped her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Sarah..." He whimpered. "Are we all really safe? Is Lissa safe? I mean, she _is_ here, isn't she?"

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "You were just dreaming. We're all here and safe." Gaston shivered again. "Are you in pain?" Sarah looked down at him, still worried. Gaston ran his hand through his hair.

"No." He gulped. "You know? Months ago, I had a dream that someone took my sister and tried to kill her. Someone who was angry with me. He wanted revenge. But by the time I got there, it was too late. I couldn't save her! Only at the time, it hadn't felt like a dream. It had been more like some kind of dreaded premonition! And I failed her."

"You failed her in your dream. But you _didn't_ fail her now!" Sarah told him. "You're both still alive, thank God. It was a dream, Gaston. A mere dream, made up of your deep fears. But it isn't reality." Gaston tenderly cupped her chin.

"Oh, Sarah...my angel..." he purred, finally becoming more calm, "...how could I ever get along without you?"

"You couldn't." Sarah smiled sadly. She lay next to him, resting her head on his chest, and rubbed his sternum. Gaston kissed the top of her head, and held her close, grateful for the personal, intimate contact of another. He was still quite shook up from his too realistic nightmare. And he still felt sickly responsible for what happened in the whole mess, something that would greatly burden him for years to come. But he was _finally_ beginning to truly see and _believe_ that he wasn't alone, anymore! He didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Sarah, but yet she loved him despite everything. He would not go through life's ups and downs alone. He had Sarah to share it with and be there for. HIs heart swelled with passion for her and her loving spirit.

Sarah was soon asleep, sweetly lulled by the sound and regular thump of his heartbeat. Gaston was awake for some time, yet the terror that had tormented him in his slumber seemed to have evaporated gradually. Gaston was finally able to sleep again after such a rough night, with his sweet wife lying on his bosom.


	11. Chapter 11 A Child is Born

**Happy Easter, everybody! This chapter takes place the very next morning, after Lissa was rescued.**

* * *

The sharp pains in her belly startled Belle awake. She tried to just shake them off and not panic, telling herself it was silly to worry. At first, they came and went but gradually they became more persistent. "Should I wake Adam?" Belle asked herself. "No. I'm not full in labor yet!" Belle decided to head down to the kitchen and serve Adam breakfast in bed. Ordinarily, he would've jumped himself awake at her first jolt or whimper of pain, but he was exhausted from the passed few days' rescue mission finally catching up with him. Belle feebly smiled as she saw him soundly sleeping on his side.

Grunting through the pain, Belle made her way down the grand staircase, hoping nobody would worry about her. She waddled slowly into the castle kitchen. Mrs. Potts was there, helping prepare a refreshing breakfast for the family and their guests. "Good morning, dearie." She smiled at Belle. Then she frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Belle nodded quickly, unaware that she was tightly holding her abdomen and she was sweating. She didn't know that she was terribly pale. "I...I just thought I might bring Adam his...Aaahhh!" Belle let out an unexpected cry as the extreme discomfort in her stomach escalated. She tightly clutched her abdomen. Mrs. Potts saw that water was running down Belle's legs under her skirt, making a puddle down on the stone floor. Mrs. Potts hurried to her side and put her arms around Belle, who was moaning pitifully.

"Come, dear. Let's get you back up to bed!" Mrs. Potts smiled. "Chip! Lumiere! Someone!"

"I...I'm all right." Belle said bravely.

"I know, Sweetie." Mrs. Potts nodded. Chip, Lumiere, Plumette, and Cogsworth all rushed to her voice in the hallway. "Cogsworth, wake the master immediately. Lumiere, you must go for the midwife, on the double! It's time!"

"Right away!" Cogsworth gulped.

"Are you sure?" Lumiere asked.

"Lumiere, please don't ask questions! You're wasting time!" Belle exclaimed. Lumiere bowed and dashed outside. Plumette came to Belle's side to help her up the stairs.

"Momma? What's going on? It's time for what?" Chip asked.

"The baby's coming." Mrs. Potts smiled. "We need help."

Chip raced all over the castle, shouting to the servants or anyone that would listen to him that Belle was having the baby. Halfway up the stairs, Adam, clad in a quickly thrown on dress shirt and trousers, raced down to them and gripped Belle's arms. "Belle? Is it time?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes!" Belle moaned. "I'm all right, Adam. Just stay calm." Adam ignored her. He threw his arms around her and half carried her up the stairs, barking frantic orders to anyone around. "Adam, I'm fine." Belle reassured him.

"Quick! Somebody get Angelina!" Adam yelled.

"Lumiere is already on his way, Sir." Mrs. Potts said reassuringly.

Adam quickly ushered Belle into the West Wing, and wasted no time getting her into the bed. She tried to smile, but her face was scrunched in pain. Adam took her hand and she squeezed it hard. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do. "Are you all right, Belle?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, my love." Belle nodded, panting heavily. "No need to be afraid." She moaned loudly. Adam wished there was something he could do to ease the discomfort. "Don't look...at me like that...our baby's coming!" Belle reminded him. Adam kissed her, but tightly gripped her arms, his face fearful.

* * *

Chip burst into Lissa's room in the East Wing. His mother had told him this morning that Lissa had been rescued last night and he could hardly wait to see her. "Lissa! Lissa!" Chip cried in delight as he bounced onto the bed. "Lissa, you're back!" He pounced onto her, jabbing her sharply on her side.

"Ooww!" Lissa moaned loudly, her hand holding her side. "Chip, please be more careful." Chip sat up, startled.

"Oh no. Did I hurt you?" He asked guiltily.

"It's all right." Lissa grimaced, turning onto her back. "You didn't know."

"Are you sick, Lissa?" Chip's lip began to tremble.

"No. Just a bit hurt. The men who took me away were very mean." Lissa sighed.

"That's awful." Chip said sadly. "I was so worried about you. But I knew that the master would find you! I'm so glad you're back."

"Mph. Me too." Lissa said groggily, trying to smile.

"Lissa! You can't go back to sleep. The baby's coming! Belle is having the baby!" Chip shook her shoulders.

"Ohh no. I'm not ready." Lissa groaned, closing her eyes. Then they flew open when she realized what he had just said. "What?!"

"The baby is coming! Momma says it's time!" Chip smiled.

"Ohh! Oh my goodness!" Lissa gasped. "I'll be right out!"

* * *

While Lissa painfully somehow managed to get dressed without Plumette's assistance, Chip ran down the main corridor. "Hey, what's all the excitement about?" Lefou asked as he appeared.

"The baby's coming!" Chip bounced up and down. Sure enough, the maidens of the castle were bustling about to and fro with hot water and fresh towels, and bed sheets, all getting ready for the royal birth.

Lefou rapped on Gaston and Sarah's bedroom door. "Sorry. Am I catching you at a bad time?" Lefou grinned.

"What is it, Lefou? That you should wake us at this most untimely hour?" Gaston grumbled, while Sarah rubbed her eyes.

"Belle's having her baby!" Lefou announced. Sarah sat up.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Oh, yes." Lefou nodded. "Everyone is going crazy."

"You're sure?" Gaston huffed.

"Very sure." Lefou replied. "Come on! We don't want to miss it!"

"He's not actually going to _watch_ the birth, is he?" Sarah asked Gaston worriedly.

"You forget who you are referring to, my dear." Gaston shook his head, sighing.

* * *

By the time Angelina arrived with Lumiere, the entire castle household was crowding the grand staircase, onto the landing heading toward the West Wing. Everybody wanted to be there when the baby was born. Angelina smiled as she made her way with her kit, following Lumiere to the West Wing. Even Gaston and Sarah had emerged from their quarters to join the group. Gaston was extremely embarrassed how pathetic he must have looked, but he didn't want to miss this grand occasion either. Besides, Adam would need his moral support.

Adam had been shooed out of the West Wing as soon as Mrs. Potts and Plumette had taken over getting Belle ready. He felt helpless, restless, and terrified. Maurice was right there with him, as were Lumiere and Cogsworth.

Angelina commended Mrs. Potts on her accurate observations and timely instructions as when she quickly examined Belle, everything was ready. "All right, Belle. Let's have this baby!" Angelina told her. Belle was drenched in sweat, her face was red, and she was screeching in unbearable pain. Mrs. Potts was holding her hand and Plumette was dabbing a cool cloth to her face. The other castle maids were on hand with tools, sheets, towels, and rags.

* * *

Adam endlessly paced up and down in front of the West Wing like a caged tiger. "Hot water! We need more hot water!" Plumette shouted.

"I'll get it!" Lumiere volunteered.

"Plumette? Belle..." Adam spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry. We're taking good care of her, my prince." Plumette smiled, patting his arm.

Lumiere returned shortly with the hot water. Adam begged to be let in the room, but her was forbidden from going in till summoned. He heard Belle screaming horribly, like he'd never heard before, and it made his stomach ache to hear her in such terrible pain. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'm going in!" He growled. Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Maurice all pulled him back. "Unhand me!" Adam snapped.

"Master, you cannot." Cogsworth said firmly.

"But Belle needs me!" Adam moaned. "I need to be with her."

"Get a hold of yourself, boy." Maurice told him encouragingly.

* * *

Lefou was wincing throughout the labor as he listened to Belle's cries. "Lefou, would you _please_ relax?" Gaston shook his head. "Anyone would think that _you_ were the one having the baby!"

"I've heard stories about babies being born." Lefou said defensively. "But I've never actually been there when it happened! Is it always like this?"

"I'm afraid so." Lissa giggled at his reaction.

"What you poor girls go through for us!" Lefou exclaimed dramatically. "You have my _deepest_ sympathies."

"Enough of the melodrama." Gaston rolled his eyes.

"This brings back memories." Sarah remarked. "I remember when Anna was born, and Angela. It was very much like this."

Gaston strengthened his grip around her waist, his fingers tracing her graceful curves, as she was sitting on his lap. "You know..." he whispered naughtily, _"this is something you and I might need to start thinking about_ _very_ _soon! I'd just love to make ou_ _r_ _quality_ _time together more..._ _productive."_ He whispered in a husky voice. Sarah rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd brought up the subject. In fact, he brought it up every other day since they'd been married!

" _Not_ until after you've healed, and we've settled down." She said firmly, with her index finger on his nose.

" _Aww, Sarah..."_ Gaston pouted. "I thought you loved me."

"Now, now..." Sarah scolded.

"Oh, here it comes." Lissa said under her breath.

"I thought you would do _anything_ for me." Gaston looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you can always have your way right when you want it." Sarah said, smiling. Gaston puffed out his lip, sulking.

* * *

"Come on, Belle." Angelina instructed encouragingly. "Come on. You're doing wonderful! Another push!" Belle felt like she was dying. She had never gone through such physical pain in her life. She wanted Adam, more than anything else, but she didn't have the strength in her voice to call for him. "That's a girl. Come on now."

" _Aaarrggghhh!"_ Belle screeched in an ear-splitting cry.

"That's it, dear." Mrs. Potts smiled, holding Belle's white-knuckled hand. "Breathe. You're almost there!"

"Just a couple more now." Angelina said triumphantly. "All right, Belle. Push again! You can do it!"

* * *

Adam was perspiring and shaking. He tried sitting down, only to get right back up and pace around again. Maurice prayed every moment for his daughter. He knew she was strong, just like her mother, but he was scared for her.

"I wish Belle wouldn't cry so much." Chip said, his lip trembling. "I was excited for the baby to come. Now I don't want it to happen!"

"It's part of life, my boy." Cogsworth patted his shoulder. "Belle is strong. She will be fine."

Chip ignored him and looked at Lissa. "Does it hurt, to have a baby?" He asked pitifully.

"Yes, Chip. It does." Lissa smiled sympathetically. "But every mother I've known before has always said that when it's all over, and they hold their child in their arms, they forget about how badly they felt, because they're so happy."

"I hope so!" Chip declared worriedly.

* * *

Belle let out the worst cry they'd heard yet. Adam couldn't bear it. Just when he was about to spring forward, silence reigned. Deafening silence, and everyone held their breath. Adam was paralyzed with fear. _"Please, please let them be all right!"_ He prayed desperately. Not two moments later, a small cry that sounded like an angry little kitten filled the upstairs! Adam's eyes widened. Everybody smiled as they listened to the baby cry. "Belle..." Adam gulped.

A few moments later, Mrs. Potts emerged down the stairs. She smiled widely as she approached Adam. "Mrs. Potts!" Adam blurted out, grabbing her by the arms. "Belle...the baby...is my wife all right? Are they both all right?"

"Oh, you can wipe that worry off your face, Master." Mrs. Potts told him happily. "There's no need for alarm. Your wife and baby are perfectly all right." Adam finally let himself breathe.

"Are you...sure?"

"Positive. You have a beautiful little baby girl!" Mrs. Potts beamed. Adam's blue eyes lit up with wander and absolute awe. He couldn't breathe anymore. His heart swelled with joy.

"Congratulations, Master!" Lumiere clapped him on the arms, and everyone else broke into hooting and hollering. Lissa's eyes filled with happy tears seeing the deep love on Adam's face and as the reality pressed in that her best friend was now a mother! Maurice welled up too, smiling so hard he thought his face would break. He was a grandpa! His little girl was now a mother, with a little girl of her very own! He had a grandchild! He warmly embraced his son-in-law who returned the loving hug.

Adam was moved beyond description. He was a dad! Mrs. Potts hugged him, like a mother. "When can I see them?" He begged.

"Now, if you like." Mrs. Potts smiled. Adam gripped her hands.

"I...I'm a father!" He yelled excitedly to the friends and family watching him from the landing and the stairs.

"Why, Gaston! Are you crying, pal?" Lefou gaped in astonishment. Lissa looked at her brother, wide-eyed.

"What? No!" Gaston lied, trying to brush his eyes. He was truly happy for Belle and Adam. He'd done the right thing in letting Belle go, and now she was a good friend to him and a mother! And now he had his own sweet little wife. "I may be tenderhearted, but I'm not _that_ soft!" Gaston lied again. Lissa shook her head. She knew better.

"Hush, you." Sarah scolded him, pressing her finger on his lips. "Don't be unkind." She kissed him. Lissa, slower than she wanted to because her bruised body still hurt, hurried up the stairs to her dear old friend Maurice and hugged him tightly. No one noticed Agathe in the shadows, looking into the West Wing.

* * *

As Adam stepped into the West Wing, he felt as if we stepping through a portal into a brand new world. He stopped and gazed at his wife. Belle was lying comfortably in the large bed, puffed up with fluffy pillows. Her sweaty hair had been brushed, and lay softly in beautiful brunette waves along her shoulders. She looked tired, but oh, so very happy! In her arms was a small bundle wrapped up in a silk blanket. Her face glowed even more when she looked up and saw her husband. "Adam, would you like to meet you new princess?" She smiled lovingly.

Adam came to the bed and sat down on the edge, close to Belle. They kissed sweetly. "Are you all right, Belle?" He asked, caressing her face.

"Yes, dear. I'm wonderful!" Belle declared.

"You had me scared to death!" Adam whimpered. Belle leaned her head on his chest. She pulled back the blanket to reveal a small, round bald head. The baby's eyes were closed and she made little grunting noises.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Belle looked up at him fondly.

"Would I? I'd love to." Adam purred. He gently took the baby in his arms, cradling her. He kissed the top of her head and her little eyes opened, gazing up at him curiously. "Welcome, precious." Adam smiled tenderly at her. "I'm your papa. It's so good to have you here...at last!" The baby stared at him, then mewed. She reached out and pulled his long, skinny finger to her mouth, sucking it and holding it, staring at it.

"She _knows_ who her papa is." Belle said with happy tears. Tears filled Adam's eyes too. This was the most amazing moment of his life. In his hands he held a living person, made together from the love and devotion that he and Belle gave to each other.

"She has your lovely brown eyes." Adam said smoothly. " _And_ your curious spirit."

"I think she's going to have your hair." Belle said. Adam leaned down and kissed Belle then the new baby again.

"She's beautiful, just like you. I love you, Belle. So much." Adam whispered in a choked voice.

"And I love you." Belle said happily. Adam slowly handed the baby back to her momma and the both of them cuddled, gazing down at their newborn child. "This is the happiest day of my life." Belle said wistfully, leaning her head back against him.

"Me too." Adam agreed.

* * *

Gaston began hurting so Sarah helped him back to bed and stayed with him. He really shouldn't have been up and moving in the first place at such a time. Mrs. Potts, Angelina, Plumette, and the other maids emerged from the West Wing to give the new little family some privacy. Everybody anxiously asked when they could see them. "Now, you'll all have to wait till the master says they are ready." Mrs. Potts said.

"Both the mother and her new baby are doing beautifully." Angelina announced.

"Sir, I believe they would like you to come in." Mrs. Potts told Maurice. His eyes lit up excitedly as he walked up to the master bedroom.

"Maurice!" Adam beamed when he saw his beloved father-in-law. "Please, come meet your new granddaughter." Adam stood up and hugged the older man tightly. Maurice looked fondly at his daughter and her child. His whole body swelled with joy and pride.

"Papa," Belle murmured. "Would you like to hold her?" Maurice cradled the infant, humming to her. The baby cooed when his graying beard tickled her head.

"My darling Belle, you've made me so happy. Both of you!" Maurice told his children. "Have you decided what to name her?"

"Yes." Adam replied. "Belle?"

"She will be called Ella Rose." Belle told her father.

"It's a beautiful name. Hello, Ella Rose." Maurice murmured. "I'm your grandpere. I love you, Sweetie."

* * *

It was an hour before visitors were allowed, as Adam wanted Belle to rest. Everybody was thrilled when he came to get them. Even Lefou was included! The servants and Lissa all crowded into the West Wing, encircling the bed. Belle gazed with love at all of them, her friends, her family! Lissa smiled warmly at her best friend. There were many hugs and handshakes of congratulations. Cogsworth and Clothilde with Jean and Mrs. Potts were already like adoptive grandparents to the baby princess. Lumiere and Plumette were like an aunt and uncle.

Everyone had to wait their turn to hold the baby. "Do you feel better, Belle?" Chip asked with concern.

"Yes, Chip. Much better." Belle nodded.

Adam finally brought the baby to Lissa who'd been anxiously awaiting her turn. She was thrilled to finally hold her new little 'niece', whom she'd thought the passed few days that she would never get to meet! "Aww, hello there." Lissa cooed to the little girl. "You're so sweet." Lissa held her close, soaking in the moment.

"What's her name?" Lefou blurted out.

"I'd like you all to meet Princess Ella Rose." Adam announced.

"Ella Rose." Lissa echoed. "It's lovely. I like it! What a sweet name for a princess."

"It's so pretty." Chip agreed.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Belle was sleeping, and Adam was rocking his little baby daughter, still fascinated by the little being in his hands. "You are so pretty. Did you know that?" He spoke softly to her. "You're very precious to your momma and me, Ella dear. We love you so much, more than anything else in this world! I promise to take care of you and cherish you to the end of my days!" He kissed the top of her head. The baby sneezed. "Oh, my. God bless you."

Gaston was missing out on all the fun, though Lefou filled him in. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sarah called. Adam quietly entered with a small bundle in his arms.

"Am I disturbing you?" He whispered.

"Not at all. Come in, _Papa."_ Gaston teased.

"I thought our little girl should get to know her Uncle Gaston right off, so we can keep him in line." Adam teased back.

"Uncle?" Gaston sputtered.

"Do you mean it?" Sarah asked.

"Unless it's too much to handle for you." Adam flashed them a grin.

"Oh no!" Sarah exclaimed. She sat on the bed next to her husband so they could both see the baby together. Adam held her down so they could see her. "Ohh! How sweet!" Sarah gushed. "May I please hold her?" She begged.

"Certainly." Adam nodded. Sarah ever so gently caressed the little infant. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Gaston would've held Ella, but with his injuries it wouldn't be safe. "Well, what do you think?" Adam asked.

"Not bad, Fancy Pants." Gaston smirked. "Not bad at all." Sarah nudged him with her heel. "Hey!"

"What do you mean, not bad?" Sarah scolded. "She's beautiful! Oh, it's been much too long since I last got to hold a new baby! Well, hello there, Sweetie Pie. Aren't you just adorable?"

" _Thank you."_ Gaston cocked his head.

"She's talking to the baby, you ingrate!" Adam retorted.

"Gaston, aren't you gonna say something to her?" Lefou asked.

"If everyone would stop picking on me!" Gaston growled. The baby squawked unhappily.

"Oh, now you've done it. _You scared her!"_ Sarah scolded him.

"Ohh, for...bring her to me." Gaston huffed. Sarah gently set the baby on his chest but held her so he wouldn't cause physical harm to himself. "Aww, what's the matter, Ellie?" Gaston spoke soothingly. "Don't you know me yet? I'm your Uncle Gaston, the best uncle you could ever ask for!"

"More or less." Adam rolled his eyes, muttering.

Ella still fussed at Gaston. "Shhh. Look, I'm sorry I frightened you. But it wasn't my fault!" Gaston argued. "Oh, shh. Shhh. It's okay, Ellie. I promise I won't bite _you!_ You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Ha." Adam arched his eyebrows. Gaston glared at him then softly pressed a kiss to Ella's face. Ella cooed as she felt his stubbled chin.

"There. You see? She likes me!" Gaston declared triumphantly.

"May I have my daughter back?" Adam asked. Sarah reluctantly handed the baby over back to her father. "Well, I'd better take her back upstairs, but I knew you'd probably want to see her."

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"She's wonderful, Adam. Congratulations." Gaston said in a much softer tone.

"Thank you, Gaston." Adam smiled warmly at his friend, then quietly departed.

"You know, you two ought to think about getting one of your own!" Lefou blurted out.

"Would you get lost?" Gaston rolled his eyes. He _did_ want to be alone with Sarah.

"All right, all right. I can see what's happening." Lefou grinned and shut the door behind him.

"I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed having a little baby around." Sarah sighed, leaning back against Gaston. "It's been too long. I know that Angela is still very small, but I missed seeing a newborn. How I'd love to have one of my very own!"

"You _do?"_ Gaston spoke up curiously. "Sarah, _my darling_ _,_ we _are_ alone, you know."

"Oh, no you don't." Sarah laughed. "Not until those ribs are healed and you can get back on your feet. I'll not have the doctors blaming me for you not resting like you should!"

"I don't care about that." Gaston shook his head.

"Well, I do." Sarah said firmly.

* * *

When Adam returned, Belle was awake and ready to hold her daughter again. Just at that moment, Maurice came in with a package. "For my sweet grand baby." He said happily. He removed the cloth to reveal a music box. Belle recognized immediately: the windmill music box, of the little family in the garret with the husband painting his wife and daughter! Her family.

"Oh, Papa. Thank you!" Belle beamed.

"After I thought I'd never see you again when you took my place here, I found it on the side of the road. I realized that I could never part with this one!" Maurice told them.

"Thank you, Maurice. It's exquisite, and all the more special because you made it, and it's your family." Adam approved. "I took her to see Gaston and Sarah. They both fell in love with her, especially Sarah. I was almost afraid I was going to have to pry our baby loose from her. Gaston seemed taken aback, but _very_ pleased at his new profession as uncle."

"He would." Belle chuckled, rolling her eyes. "He didn't start singing his song, did he?"

"No! Not in my castle!" Adam shook his head. Belle and Maurice laughed. Ella gurgled up at her father. "Oh, you find that funny, do you, my little darling?" Adam cocked his head. "Well, good then. She has her father's sense of humor." Adam grinned smugly. Agathe had stayed in the shadows all day, watching proudly.

* * *

"Does your stomach hurt bad, Lissa?" Chip asked grimly as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes," Lissa nodded dismally, laying back on the pillows, "but the doctor said it should go away soon if I take it easy."

"I hope it's soon! I missed you very much."

"Thank you. I missed you too." Lissa smiled gratefully.

"Were you very scared there?" Chip asked. Lissa bit her lip.

"Yes, Chip. I was! _Very, very_ scared." Lissa gulped.

"But your brother and the master saved you, right?"

"Yes." Lissa sighed. "Look, I don't really want to talk about it right now, Chip. I'm tired."

"All right. I'm so glad you're back and you're gonna be all right!" Chip smiled.

"Me too." Lissa agreed. Chip bumped into Cogsworth as he left the room.

"Pardon me, Lissa. But the master requests your presence in the West Wing." Cogsworth said.

"Ohh? Ohh. All right." Lissa sighed.

* * *

Lissa slowly, painfully walked back up the many stairs to the master bedroom. Her sides still ached sharply from yesterday. When she finally reached the West Wing, all she wanted to do was lie down. "You wanted to see me?" She panted, holding her side.

"Yes. Oh, Lissa! Did you walk up here all by yourself?" Belle frowned. "I should've sent Lumiere or Chapeau to bring you up! Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Well, I'm here." Lissa shrugged. Maurice led her to a chair facing the bed. Lissa stared at the sleeping baby nestled cozily next to Belle. "She's cute." Lissa smiled.

"Yes, she is." Maurice agreed. He clenched her arms. "Lissa? Adam and Belle have something to say to you."

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

Adam gripped Belle's hand. "Lissa, first of all, I'm so thankful you're still here with us!" Belle cried.

"So am I." Lissa hung her head.

"You've been a dear friend all these years. And we'd like to repay you." Belle looked up at Adam.

"We would like you to be our daughter's godmother." Adam smiled.

Lissa was absolutely stunned! "M-me? Why?" She sputtered.

"Lissa, you besides Papa, have always been my best friend since childhood." Belle explained. "I want you to be a special part of our daughter's life, so you can share with her part of what you and I had all these years. We would be so blessed if you would accept."

Lissa didn't know what to say! She was honored that her dear friends would ask such a wonderful thing of her, but at the same time she was wiped out in mental, physical, and emotional exhaustion from the traumatic effects of only last night! "I...I don't know what to say!" She sobbed, bursting out in a sudden fit of tears. "Thank you..." She wept. "I...I would be honored to be your..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she cried.

"Perhaps I'd better take you back to your room. This may be a bit much for you right now, my dear." Maurice spoke gently. Lissa nodded and let him lead her out of the West Wing.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Adam frowned with concern. "Do you think she will be all right?"

"I hope so!" Belle exclaimed.

* * *

Lissa was overwhelmed with all these major life changes in just twenty-four hours! Maurice had just helped her to the landing on the grand staircase when they saw a friendly face walking up to them. "Well, look who's here!" Maurice smiled widely.

"Ohh..." Lissa's lip trembled.

"Hey!" Robert waved, smiling. He hurried up to them. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. Lissa didn't answer, but just fell forward on him and leaned on his shoulder. Robert placed his arms around her, confused. "What's the matter?" He asked, looking to Maurice.

"She's had a big day. And a long night." Maurice said softly.

"Oh, right." Robert nodded. He pulled out his handkerchief. "Here now." Lissa tried to wipe her eyes.

"I was just bringing her back to her room. Unless you'd like to do the honor." Maurice grinned.

"Sure!" Robert nodded. Keeping an arm around her shoulder, he slowly escorted Lissa toward the East Wing. "What's this all about, hmm?" He asked softly.

"I'm just glad to see you!" Lissa blubbered.

* * *

 **Agathe will have a larger scene in the next chapter. BTW, she is the one who healed Jesse, that's why he was miraculously back on his feet when Lissa was rescued!**


	12. Chapter 12, Or Our Lives Are Incomplete

**GastonXSarah AdamXBelle RobertXLissa fluff**

* * *

Robert walked with Lissa to her bedroom door. Had Gaston been there watching, he would've made his intimidating presence _very_ known! "Lis, are you all right?" Robert asked.

"I don't know." Lissa blubbered. "Everything is all so wonderful, and...terrible at the same time!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Life does have a way of doing that." Robert nodded. "Oh, come here." He hugged her warmly. "Shh." Lissa held him closely as she tried to stop crying. She finally began to calm. Robert handed her back his hankie. She wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." Lissa sniffled.

"That's what a doctor's job is: to make people feel better," he flashed her his toothy grin. Lissa giggled and blushed. But then she felt slightly sad again.

 _He's only acting as a physician toward me?_ She thought worriedly. _No, I don't believe that!_ "Thank you." She said aloud. "You do make me feel better."

"Good." Robert gripped her hands. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that's happened. And you probably aren't ready to talk about it. But I just want you to know how happy I am that you're here."

"So am I." Lissa smiled.

"Oh! Before I forget..." Robert gasped, reaching inside his coat. He pulled out a bouquet of lovely flowers. "Here, these are for you."

"Ohh..." Lissa smiled, trying hard not to shed more tears. "Merci." She whispered. "They're pretty. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm not more pleasant company right now."

"Hey, no. It's all right." Robert assured her. "Sometimes bad things happen, and we need to let it out. Don't feel bad. Heck, I do it myself sometimes!" Lissa laughed. "Here, take this in your next cup of tea. It'll help you sleep." He slipped a powdered remedy into her hand. "You need some rest. Maybe next time, you'll feel a bit better."

"Thank you, Robert." Lissa sighed. At first she hesitated, then she just went for it and threw her arms around his neck. "I may not look it, but your presence really _did_ cheer me up!"

"I'm just glad to be able to lay eyes on you again." Robert whispered somberly. Lissa wasn't sure what to say to that, but it meant more to her than words could express. He gripped her hand and she slowly entered her room.

* * *

Maurice knocked on Lissa's door. "Come in." She said. He slowly entered.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." He said.

"No, no." Lissa shook her head, smiling.

"Child, I hope nothing Adam or Belle said has hurt you."

"Oh, no! No, Maurice. That's not it at all! I feel honored that they would ask such a thing of me, truly! I just wasn't sure how to respond at the time. I'm a bit overwhelmed right now." Lissa replied.

"Of course. We all are." Maurice smiled kindly. "Well, I'm glad to know that it actually made you happy. Adam and Belle were a bit concerned. Shall I tell them for you?"

"Oh no! Please, I want to do that myself." Lissa smiled. "Oh, Maurice! You'll never guess what has happened!" She eagerly clasped his hands.

"What is it, dear girl?" Maurice smiled at her excitement.

"Gaston has given me his blessing to marry Robert! If...he loves me too, that is! Isn't that wonderful?!" Lissa cried, her eyes all lit up.

"It is indeed." Maurice agreed. "That is such good news, Lissa. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Lissa beamed, with red eyes.

* * *

The next few days were loaded. The whole kingdom was abuzz with the excitement of the arrival of their new baby princess. There would be an enormous celebration exactly one week's time from her birth date, to give Belle time to rest and regain her strength. Gaston's heroic rescue and apprehension of his sister's kidnapper was also the talk of the town. The whole village wanted to come see him but he was instructed to rest first. Lefou reluctantly returned to Villenueve, as he was not bedridden as his friends were. Agathe tended to his burned arm, and to his astonishment, his arm began rapidly healing, faster than he could expect or imagine!

Adam, Belle, and Maurice were overjoyed over their new baby. They doted on her with passionate affection. Adam read aloud to Ella every night. Mrs. Potts, Plumette, and the other ladies of the castle all argued over who was going to take care of Ella when Belle needed her rest. Belle laughed but was grateful for their love. However, she still insisted on doing as much of the mother work as possible. She was itching to get back on her feet and get back in shape. Adam however, grinned and said he was kind of going to miss her sweet baby bump. "Don't worry. It'll be back when the time comes that we have another one!" She giggled, throwing her arms around her neck.

The housemaids greatly appreciated Belle's washing machine as it immensely cut down on the laundry work and all the bending aches and cramps that came with it. In fact, the ladies in the village finally were crying for one at the village well. Adam gladly complied. At first the husbands felt it pampered their wives too much, taking away their hardworking streak. But when they found their wives less cross with them at supper time, and a little extra free quality together because they had a little less work to do, the men began to think maybe the princess's invention wasn't such a silly idea after all. And the caring husbands with pregnant wives really appreciated it as it helped their sweethearts get more rest and not push themselves harder than they should.

Gaston was growing restless being stuck in bed. He relished in all the doting and special attention he got, especially from Sarah, but he had a dangerous amount of bottled up energy waiting to be let out but he wasn't allowed to. He did a lot of pondering on the whole mess with Andre. Gaston truly wished he could've helped the guy in some way, to see the error of his ways and with his consuming grief over his brother's death. But every time Gaston remembered the fear in Lissa's voice and her face, the frightening helplessness he'd witnessed, and all the moments he'd seen that fiend abusing his sister, Gaston felt angry again and was satisfied that Andre would get what he deserved. Gaston bore his injuries quietly, telling himself that he deserved it, after the anger and grief he'd caused Andre. But Lissa did not! Gaston was just thankful that she was safe.

Lissa was a wreck. She was so relieved to be home, safe and loved, and she couldn't get over how exciting it was getting to share in Adam and Belle's happiness over baby Ella. Plus, Gaston had given her his blessing to give her heart to Robert. However, on the other hand, Lissa felt incredibly sad, scared, and very lonely. She was still afraid that at any moment, some blackguard would pop out again to hurt her and her family, like he had been. She was worried every time Jesse wasn't in her sight. Though she was getting better, her body was still sore, a vivid reminder of the abuse that had been inflicted on her. No one had ever treated her so cruelly. Well, Gaston had done his share in the past, but _never_ to that point like that!

* * *

It had been three days since Lissa had been saved and brought home. Adam had to go down to Villeneuve today to see Lt. Bouvier regarding Officer Rousseau and what was going to be done about Andre. He hated leaving Belle and Ella. He wanted to spend every moment with them. He promised to return as soon as he was finished.

Dr. Tanner visited the castle today to follow up on his patients and also see how the new little princess and Belle were doing. He was pleased at how rosy and happy Belle looked and Ella was anything but unhealthy! Lissa was glad to see another friendly face, and Dr. Tanner told her that though she was still bruised up, her infirmities were healing, slowly but surely. He didn't find any signs of internal bleeding, so he told Lissa that she could get up more if she felt like it. He did notice that she was more subdued than usual, but he didn't blame her after what she'd been through. Gaston's progress however, was much slower, seeing as he'd actually broken some bones. He fussed when the physician told him that he'd still have to remain in bed for at least seven more days.

Gaston and Sarah were enjoying their friends' kindness and hospitality, but they couldn't wait to go home and begin their new life together. Sarah kept telling him that so far their marriage had been quite the adventure, but even she was anxious to be in her new house and take care of her husband like a good wife should.

* * *

Belle was sitting on the bed in the West Wing, playing with Ella who was lying down on the huge mattress. Belle was making faces at her, making her daughter laugh. "Oh! Hello, Agathe." Belle smiled warmly when she turned her head. "It's so good to see you! But, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, my dear girl." Agathe smiled warmly as she ventured closer. "I brought you a couple sachets to help your nerves. You'll be needing them soon enough!"

"Oh, Merci." Belle smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you. Would you like to meet Ella?"

"Yes, I would." Agathe beamed. Belle slowly picked up the baby and carried her to her old friend.

"Ella, this is Agathe." Belle cooed to the infant. "She's an old friend of your momma's. I want you two to get to know each other very well, all right?" Agathe smiled at the little girl and ever so gently ran her finger across the baby's soft face. Ella just stared at Agathe, but she didn't cry nor shy away.

"She's perfect." Agathe murmured. "She's going to be strong and noble, like her parents." Belle blushed.

"How have you been, Agathe?"

"I've been just fine. Don't worry about me. How are you feeling, Belle?"

"Tired, restless, but so happy." Belle replied wistfully. "Would you like to see the nursery? I'd love to show it to you!"

"Thank you." Agathe agreed. "I'd love to!"

* * *

Lissa lay in her bed, biting her lip. The events of the passed six days kept vividly replaying in her mind over and over again, especially the gruesome moments. She hated dwelling on these things, but the were still so fresh on her. It hadn't even been a week for pity's sake! She longed to be held and spoken softly to, especially right now. But the servants were incredibly busy, tending to their usual jobs plus the new responsibilities that came with Ella's arrival and she didn't want to bother them. Lissa felt incredibly lonely. She tried to think on all the many blessings she had to be thankful for, but they seemed to come as a blur to her. She gazed up at the painting of her mother that Maurice had made for her. Tears instantly came to her eyes. "Ohhh, Mother!" She cried.

* * *

Agathe knocked on Gaston and Sarah's door. Sarah let her in. "Agathe!" Gaston sputtered. "This is a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Doing errands for my neighbors and friends." Agathe smiled. "I brought you some of these." She handed Sarah a pouch with a strong woodsy scent. "It's one of my remedies. It should help with the pain."

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." Sarah said. She reached into her pocket to pay Agathe for them.

"So, how is our big hero?" Agathe grinned knowingly at Gaston.

"As fussy and glum as a sick dog." Sarah shook her head. "I can barely keep him in bed!"

"Darling, I have biceps to spare. They're going to waste just lying around like this." Gaston corrected her.

"The whole town is proud of you for how you saved your sister." Agathe said.

"Well, I couldn't have done it alone!" Gaston exclaimed firmly. "It was really Lefou. He was the one who actually figured things out, and he was the one who gave me the answer we needed to find where Lissa was." Agathe smiled warmly at him. He may still be cocky and outspoken, but this was such a different Gaston than the one she used to know!

"You two make an excellent pair when you put your heads together." She said. "You try my remedy and see if you don't begin to feel different in a couple days!"

"Thank you, Agathe." Gaston said quietly. "I really do appreciate it. I'd give anything to speed up my recovery period!"

"Have you seen Ella yet?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. She's such a cutie! Such a dear." Agathe beamed. "She's going to be a fine woman. And don't you two worry. I'll look after your house until you return home."

"You will?" Sarah arched her eyebrows.

"Agathe was our housekeeper a while back. It was temporary, but..." Gaston explained.

"Thank you." Sarah said. "I cannot wait to go home."

* * *

Jesse had just bounded back inside the castle after romping outside with Chip and Froufrou. After stealing into the royal kitchen, hoping for a handout, he trotted up the stairs to the West Wing. Belle had just gotten Ella settled to sleep and was going to try and stretch her legs when she looked down and saw the big black dog just sitting there. "Jesse!" She laughed. "You startled me! What are you doing in here?" Jesse came to the bed and rested his head on the edge. He stared at Ella. Belle chuckled and scratched behind his ears. "She's precious, isn't she?" Belle whispered to him. "Thanks for the visit, boy. But why don't you go see Lissa, hmm? I'm sure she can use some company. Go on now."

* * *

When Jesse reached Lissa's door, he whimpered and scratched at it. Agathe just happened to be there. She heard weeping from behind the door. She slowly opened it. Jesse hurried in and placed his large paws on the bed. Agathe shut the door behind her and waited. Jesse whined and licked Lissa's face. "Oh, Jesse..." She cried as she looked up and hugged his head. Agathe stepped to the bed.

"Lissa, what is the matter, child?" She asked softly.

"Agathe? I'm sorry." Lissa sniffled. "Just...so much going on..." She tried to wipe her eyes but couldn't catch her breath.

"It's all right." Agathe assured her. "You've had too much to handle in such a short time."

"I...I didn't know you were here." Lissa mumbled. Agathe sat down on the bed next to her.

"How are you handling all of this?" She asked.

"Terribly, I'm afraid." Lissa glanced up at her with red, wet eyes.

"That's understandable. You went through quite an ordeal, and so did the people who care about you, because they were worried."

"Do you think I'm a fraidy cat, to still be afraid of Andre even though he's been arrested?"

"Oh, not at all, dear child." Agathe shook her head, patting her shoulder. "What you are feeling is perfectly natural. You have every right to be afraid and cry over what happened. But you were very lucky. Not many people in your position make it out alive and in such good condition as you did!"

"Gaston saved my life! I thought I was really going to die. But he got me out of there. And now he's hurt. But..." Lissa gulped. Agathe waited for her to continue. "All of this, my family, and good friends: Lefou, Sarah, Robert...I thought I was never going to see any of them ever again! I thought they were all gone from me forever!"

"Shh." Agathe gripped her hand. "This is going to take time to recover from. It was very heavy, almost like a turbulent illness. You're going to have to take one day at a time, and so is your brother."

"Do you think I'll be able to go back to normal life?"

"In time, child. Give it time. And don't forget how blessed you are."

"If only Mother was here." Lissa started weeping again. "Oh, Agathe." Lissa sniffled. "I _am_ so happy for Belle and Adam's baby! She's been such a joy. And Gaston is alive, and Jesse's better! But at the same time, I feel so sad, lonely, and scared. I know Andre's gone now, but I'm still afraid of him lurking around, waiting to hurt us! I may sound childish, but...I...I just want my mother! I really miss her!"

Agathe kindly gripped Lissa's arm. "I know you do, dear." She said quietly. "I miss her too. She was always very generous to me."

"Why did she have to die on us? We need her! I need her." Lissa wept. "I just miss her...so much."

"Would this help?" Agathe asked as she reached down and took Lissa in her arms, just letting her cry and hug on her. Lissa sobbed her heart out, extremely grateful for the gesture. Though the issues were still rolling through her mind, the physical release of the burden seemed to have calmed.

"So many wonderful things are happening, with Robert and everybody." Lissa mentioned. "It's all happening so fast though."

"You're overwhelmed. It will be all right. You know, _'new beginnings are often disguised as_ _painful endings',_ dear one."

"But why?"

"Bad times make us stronger." Agathe said simply.

"But why does it have to be hard things that strengthen us?"

"They build us up. They force us to persevere, and sometimes it brings inner courage and strength that otherwise we sometimes don't even know is there." Agathe told her. Lissa finally began to calm down though there were still tears in her eyes.

"Well, that doesn't mean we enjoy it!" Lissa blurted out.

"No, no. Of course not. Nobody enjoys pain." Agathe shushed her. "But have you ever noticed the worthwhile lessons we glean from it?"

"Yes." Lissa nodded glumly. "It still hurts very much though."

"Naturally, dear. When Belle took Maurice's place in the dungeon, I'm sure the last thing she expected to come out of that was the life she knows here now. But look how rightly things turned out. Lissa, look at me. You will most likely be scarred by this, possibly for the rest of your life, but in time you'll be able to be happy again. And who knows? Maybe someday...maybe you were put through this trial to help someone else, to empathize with another hurting one in the future who you'll be able to encourage to live their lives again! You'll be able to comfort and weep with them because you've lived it, so you know exactly what they're going through."

"Maybe." Lissa sighed heavily.

"In this life, we have to know some bad times, or our lives are incomplete."

"Mph." Lissa sniffled.

"Your body needs to recover from what happened. But more importantly, your mind needs to heal." Agathe said gently. "Do you want to forget it?"

"Yes! Well, to be honest, no." Lissa sighed, exasperated. "I'm afraid to dream about it at night. And I don't want to keep remembering it. It was awful! But, I _never, ever_ want to forget what it meant to me and how it made me feel when I knew Gaston had come! He came for me, because he cared, and as you know, the passed few years it wasn't like that at all! And this time it wasn't to be the big hero. He did it out of pure love and worry. I don't ever want to lose that! And he did everything he could to bring me back home. He's the best brother I could ever ask for!"

"He was certainly in great distress when he couldn't find you, and was afraid he'd never see you again, love." Agathe explained. "Everybody was. But if you could have seen how feverishly Gaston stressed himself to bring you to safety..." Agathe would gladly grant Lissa's wish to wipe out her memories of that horrible time, if Lissa were to ask for it. But it appeared that she wasn't, as much as she would've liked to. Well, she could at least assure that she'd have a proper rest. "Just take one day at a time. All of you!"

"Thank you, Agathe, for visiting and talking with me. It helps."

"You're welcome, my dear." Agathe smiled and hugged her again. Then she gently set her back down in the pillows. "Now, I want you to rest and get some sleep."

"But Dr. Tanner said I don't have to stay in bed as much now." Lissa said.

"One more day won't hurt you." Agathe argued. "Just relax. Close your eyes and go to sleep." Lissa slowly obeyed. "That's it." Agathe stroked her hair and rubbed her shoulder. When Lissa wasn't looking, she waved her hand in the air and a breezy but soothing tune played above Lissa's head, only to her it sounded as if Agathe was humming. The music was sad but peaceful, glad but melancholy all at the same time. It made Lissa feel safe and very drowsy. Soon enough, she was dozing. Agathe kissed her cheek and quietly departed.

Lissa had the sweetest dreams, of Gaston and Sarah raising a family and being so happy; Belle and Adam ruling graciously and justly, with children who went out to change the world; Maurice became world famous with his art; Lefou became an ambassador for Adam; best of all, Lissa and Robert changing people's lives with his medicine and her books, instilling creative imaginations in their sons and daughters. Lissa slept all afternoon.

* * *

Agathe bid Belle and Ella goodbye, and made sure she was out of sight before Adam returned. Adam found Belle walking along the hallways upstairs, trying to stretch her legs, and telling Ella what artifacts had been in the family for hundreds of years. Adam smiled warmly and hurried over to greet them. He hugged Belle and kissed her cheek then leaned his head down and kissed Ella's forehead. She gurgled happily at the sight of her daddy and reached up for him. Belle gladly handed her over as her arms were aching. Adam cradled Ella in his strong arms and grinned down at her. "How are my beautiful girls?" He asked, looking at Belle.

"Fine." Belle sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I really wanted to get some exercise."

"Just don't overdue it." Adam warned her gently.

"I won't!" Belle assured him. "Agathe came by for a visit. I showed her the nursery and she thought it was very special."

"Splendid." Adam nodded. "One of these days I should meet this Agathe friend of yours."

"Hmph."

"How are our patients doing?"

"Mrs. Potts said they're resting. Dr. Tanner was by this morning and said that they're improving, but Gaston is going to take a little longer with his more serious injuries."

"Ooo. He's _not_ going to like that!" Adam grinned evilly. Ella giggled at him when he made that face.

"I think you're enjoying him being off his feet." Belle teased.

 _"Well..."_ Adam shrugged.

"So, how are things in town? How did it go with Lt. Bouvier?" Belle asked more somberly.

"Well, Rousseau is going back to his usual duties at the prison when he returns to Marseille." Adam rolled his eyes. "He was severely lectured about his behavior. And he will _not_ be getting the reward for Andre's capture!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Belle puffed. "What _are_ they going to do with the reward?"

"Seeing as Gaston and Sarah _just_ got married, and seeing that he went through so much trying to save Lissa, Bouvier suggested we give it to them, to help start their new life."

"That is _very_ generous of him!"

"I think he just wanted justice regarding Andre more than anything. He's a good lawman." Adam said.

"Uhm...what is going to happen to Andre?" Belle looked up at him grimly. Adam sighed glumly.

"He's going to be executed in a week." Adam pursed his lips. "They'd hold him for life, but he's escaped too many times and is very vindictive. He was still threatening everybody as they dragged him back to prison."

"Oh." Belle hung her head. "The whole thing is just terrible."

"Oui." Adam agreed. "Well, let's take a short stroll around this place, shall we?" Belle nodded, smiling. "What do you say, Precious?" He looked down at Ella, who only sucked on his large thumb.

* * *

"Darling?" Gaston turned his head toward Sarah who was writing to her family back in Paris.

"Yes, dear?" Sarah slightly turned her head.

"I feel badly that our married life together got off to such a rough start. I'd like to try to make it up to you. What would you like?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah looked at him.

"How can I make you feel better about missing your first week at home?" Gaston asked curiously. "A trip to the seaside again? The loveliest perfume in all of France? The most gorgeous, elaborate gown in Paris, to equal my _heart-stopping beauty,_ which could never measure up to your gorgeous features?"

"Gaston," Sarah playfully scolded, giggling, blushing, and twirling on her chair.

"Please let me do something for you!" Gaston fussed. "Tell me, Sweetheart, what would you really like?" Sarah smirked and came to the bedside, sitting close to him.

"Well, what I _really_ want?" She squinted at him.

"Name it, my love, and it is yours." Gaston whispered flirtatiously.

"Well, I don't want to appear as a spoiled rich girl," Sarah began.

"You could _never_ act spoiled." Gaston interrupted her.

"But, life here is going to be much different from what I knew in Paris." Sarah continued. "More vigorous work than I'm accustomed to, though it feels satisfying. I've noticed that...hard work is part of life, and I know I had maids back in Paris, but the maids _here..._ even they have their workload made more considerably accommodated than even some of the village women! If...if I could have a modern tool like they do, you and I could spend more time together!" Sarah looked at him sheepishly.

Gaston cleared his throat. Sarah was hinting that she wanted to have a washing machine. Gaston remembered the day that Belle had exposed her idea and how she'd paid for it with bigots. Gaston's face went hot as he remembered how he'd made fun of her for trying to bring change when the people didn't ask for it. The thought made him ashamed now. "Really? _That_ is your request?" He finally asked incredulously.

"Yes." Sarah said casually. Gaston sighed and grunted. "Am I asking too much?" Sarah teased.

Gaston winced. _How I wish she hadn't asked that!_ "N-n-no!" He blurted out. "Nothing is too good for Madame Gaston! _N-nothing."_ Sarah snickered with her arms crossed at how pitifully guilty he looked.

"What are you hiding from me? Hmm?" She squinted at him. Gaston bit his lip like a guilty little boy.

"I'd be lying if I said I was in complete favor of that contraption when Belle first tried it." Gaston mumbled shamefully.

"That's nonsense!" Sarah shook her head. "Why in the world would people look down so unfavorably on something that could help ease their workload, especially in a country town like this?"

"Because they're stubborn. And absent-minded when they get a notion." Gaston said dryly. Sarah tickled his chin. "Hey." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Please, none of that!"

"But you're not one of those people... _are you?"_ She gave him the fish-eye.

"Not anymore...at least I hope not!" Gaston replied.

 _"That's my Muscles."_ Sarah ran her finger down his nose and kissed it.

"You know, I kind of hate to get back on my feet." Gaston laid his head back contentedly. "What am I going to do for pleasure when I'm no longer in desperate need of this sweet medical attention?"

"That is _my_ department, silly." Sarah whispered, kissing his lips.


	13. Chapter 13 Home Sweet Home

**Guest, it was in chapter 41 of Learning You Were Wrong that Adam accidentally got stuck in the cell with Gaston. And don't worry, I have plans for Lissa's dowry! But Robert hasn't proposed yet.**

* * *

Adam came to Gaston and told him Andre's fate. Gaston remained silent on the subject. He was ridden with guilt and shame for the way he'd treated his fellow soldier in the first place. Gaston knew that if he had been in his shoes, if it had been Lissa or Lefou who'd died, but with Gaston's helper acting callous about it, Gaston would have been beyond furious, even if his helper wasn't responsible for his loved one's death.

Gaston kept dwelling on how tragically different things might have turned out with Lissa's kidnapping. What if his nightmare had been the end result instead? Gaston knew in his heart that he would hate Andre forever, with all that he was, and would be sure to make him pay very dearly for murdering Gaston's younger sister! Gaston shuddered to think of how he would've acted on Andre's behalf after he pulled him off of Lissa, if Lissa hadn't been there! Had it not been for her presence, Gaston surely would've stabbed Andre and killed him without a sweat! Suppose Andre had fulfilled his mission and killed Lissa? Gaston hated even thinking of it! Had she been murdered, he would've gone crazy with grief and guilt for not saving her in time!

Sarah tried to talk with Gaston about his troubled pondering, but this he would not open up about. He loved Sarah more than anything in the world, and he didn't want her to know what a horrible monster she'd married! He couldn't risk losing her again! Sarah had a small idea of what was going on in that boxed in brain of his, but she didn't understand all of it as much as she wanted to.

* * *

Astonishingly, Gaston was feeling better all the time. His body hurt less and less at an alarming rate and he felt his strength return, in only a couple days! He didn't know that Agathe's remedy she'd given him had contained a slip of magic to heal his battered body. She was proud of him for his humility and decided to give him a hand. His hearty appetite was also increasing. When Dr. Tanner returned to give him a checkup, the physician was totally baffled at how fast Gaston had recovered. He was happy that his patient was doing so well, but this was most extraordinary, given how seriously Gaston had been hurt! Against his better judgement, he declared Gaston well enough to go home!

"When can we go home?" Sarah asked Gaston.

"How about tomorrow?" He cocked his head as he stood in front of the full length mirror, straightening out his vest.

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Sarah sighed, a little disappointed.

"Uhh...I have some urgent business to tend to first, that's why!" Gaston tried to explain quickly.

"Ohh. All right." Sarah puffed. Gaston swiveled on his heel and gripped her hands.

"Hey, no need to look so down in the mouth." He said lightly. "We've been here a full week. What's one more day?" Honestly, he was anxious to go home and start life with his new wife, but he really had to put if off one more day.

"I suppose not much." Sarah shrugged. "When we have our whole lives to start living at home."

"I knew you'd understand." Gaston smiled and gripped her firmly by the waist. "Sarah, my love, you are my favorite woman!"

"I'd _better_ be." Sarah eyed him coyly.

"Mmm." Gaston purred and started kissing all over her face, down to her neck. Sarah giggled as his nose and whiskers tickled her soft skin.

"Gaston, don't!" She laughed, wriggling.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Gaston asked playfully without letting up.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Sarah told him as Gaston began running his hands all over her.

"Why not? We're married." Gaston said casually.

"But what if someone comes in unexpectedly?"

"They'll understand." Gaston shrugged.

"Oh, come now. That's enough." Sarah scolded. "When we go home we can do this all we want!"

"I can't wait that long." Gaston whined with a puffed out lip.

* * *

Adam met Gaston as he trotted around the castle grounds, scouting for Lissa. "How does it feel to be a new papa, old man?" Gaston teased, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Amazing!" Adam replied heartily. He'd hardly stopped smiling since Ella had been born. "I never realized before how delightful life can be with a baby around!"

"Well, just give her a few years. _By the way,"_ Gaston cocked his head, "since I _have_ been honored with the grand title of _uncle,_ since I am technically her uncle, I would be _more than happy_ to give you a hand chasing off any ne'er-do-wells that come calling for her hand! In fact, I'd be more than willing to do the chasing off all on my own if you like!"

Adam snickered. "Thanks, _Uncle Gaston,_ but I would much rather enjoy that pleasure myself. As Ella's father, _I_ get first say." Adam smirked.

"Well, if you want to spoil my fun..." Gaston shrugged.

"I was looking for you." Adam said. "Here." He shoved a large envelope into Gaston's hands. Gaston, confused with arched eyebrows, slit the paper open and felt what was inside. His curiosity increased when he realized that it was money.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The reward money, for the capture of Andre Benoit." Adam said. Gaston hung his head and his countenance clouded over. He couldn't take this!

"Adam, I can't take this!" He blurted out.

"How come? Rousseau certainly didn't earn it!"

"Neither did I. Adam, I was the one who caused all the trouble in the very first place. If it hadn't been for me, Andre wouldn't have done what he did. It was all my fault."

"That's not entirely true." Adam shook his head. "You said that his brother was already too far gone. Whether a doctor had tended him or not wouldn't really make any difference."

"But Andre trusted me to at least try and I didn't keep my word! I just went off to have a good time, as if the Benoit brothers didn't matter. I cannot take money for their misfortune."

"Gaston, listen to me." Adam said seriously, touching his shoulder. "What happened to Charles was _not_ your fault. And, Andre's grief for his brother might have still resulted in the same way. He can never know whether it wouldn't have. Your actions certainly did not help matters. But the truth is, Andre did not have to choose a life of crime from his pain. He could've chosen not to. But he was wild with grief."

"And betrayal." Gaston mumbled.

"What I'm saying is, your part not right, with the attitude you showed. _However,_ Andre made the choice to become a savage murderer. That was his own doing, not yours! That part is not your responsibility."

"But, if it had been me, if I had been in his shoes, had it been Lissa or Lefou who had been killed and the man I trusted to help didn't give a darn about us, I would've reacted exactly the same way! Only...much, much worse." Gaston explained. "Why, I...I almost _did_ take his life, when he attacked Lissa! I was about to, without a second thought, but...someone stopped me. But if she hadn't, I would've done it, I know I would!"

"But you didn't." Adam reassured him.

"I was that close though." Gaston said.

"But you _chose_ not to, that's what makes _the_ difference between you and him." Adam said. Gaston opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stared dismally the money in his hands. "Lt. Bouvier thought you should have it, since you went through so much to save your sister. And since you have a wife to provide for."

Gaston slowly smiled. He knew what he'd do with the money. "Thank you, Adam. Have you seen my sister?"

"I believe she was upstairs somewhere last time I saw her."

* * *

Gaston retreated back inside while Sarah visited with Belle admiring the baby. Gaston whistled for Jesse. The big dog soon came to him. Gaston followed him up the many different stairs and outside onto one of the turrets. Lissa was sitting back against one of the stone walls, her little journal in her hands. Only she wasn't looking down in it. She seemed lost in deep thought. "Hey." Gaston spoke.

Lissa looked up at him. "Oh, hello." She slightly grinned.

"What are you doing, _way_ up here in the middle of nowhere?" Gaston asked.

"Thinking. I was trying to write, but the words and ideas just got away from me." Lissa replied. Gaston sat down beside her.

"You all right? You feeling any better?"

"Some." Lissa shrugged. "Dr. Tanner says that I'm mostly recovered, except for the marks."

"I'm really glad to hear that." Gaston said quietly. Lissa cocked her head at him.

"Speaking of which, what are _you_ doing up here?! Shouldn't you be in bed?!"

Gaston smirked triumphantly. "Me? Nah. Doctor says I'm the picture of absolute health!"

"That's _not_ possible." Lissa grinned skeptically, shaking her head.

"I suppose I am the miracle story of the year for the medical journals of the times." Gaston gave his infamous twisted grin.

"But, don't your ribs hurt anymore?" Lissa asked.

"No. My ribs, every bone in my body is solid as a rock!" Gaston announced proudly, pounding his chest with his fist. "Wanna feel it?"

" _Nooo_ thank you." Lissa cringed.

"Fraidy cat." Gaston teased.

"You better be nice to me, man, or I'll tell Dr. Tanner on you." Lissa warned him.

"What is there to tell?" Gaston shrugged. Lissa laughed in spite of herself. "We're going back home tomorrow."

"I'll miss you both." Lissa sighed.

"Yeah, but you can visit often. Hey," He leaned in close to her ear, "it's not too late to change your mind, you know."

"About what?" Lissa furrowed her brows. "You mean about Robert? Forget it, Gaston! You will _never_ talk me out of _that!"_

 _It was a thought,_ Gaston thought to himself. "I meant about you living with Sarah and me." He said aloud. "You could have your old room. Of course, I'd prefer you to make yourself scarce at _certain_ moments, but..." Lissa touched his arm.

"Thank you, big brother. But...as much fun as you try to make it sound, I feel ready to move on with my life and stay here with my other family." Lissa smiled.

"Well, it was just an idea."

"Besides, you're newlyweds! You need time to yourselves. Trust me, you'll be grateful I turned down your offer!"

"I believe you're right." Gaston smiled at the thought of being completely alone with Sarah, undisturbed, the two of them endlessly making love like there was no tomorrow.

"I...heard about Andre." Lissa said glumly, leaning her head on his arm. "That's awful."

Gaston gaped down at her. "Lissa! Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for that scoundrel!" Gaston vented. "After all he did to you?!"

"That's your problem. You assume too much." Lissa interjected. "No, Gaston. I don't feel sorry for him...well, barely. It's just so sad of what a wasteful mess he made of his life, and just kept burying himself deeper. That's all."

Gaston puffed. "Well, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to hear that!" He put his arm around her.

"If any ne'er-do-wells were lurking around here trying to cause trouble again, I thought they'd have a hard time locating me up here." Lissa said.

"You're still afraid?" Gaston frowned.

"Sometimes, yes." Lissa nodded.

"Ohh, darling. Lissie, it's all over! For good this time!" Gaston declared firmly. "Andre is gone forever. He'll never hurt you in any way ever again! You're safe. There is _nothing_ here to hurt you."

"I'm afraid it's going to take me a while to believe that." Lissa hung her head.

"And I'm sorry for that, for everything you had to go through." Gaston kissed her forehead. "But you should think happy thoughts. Like about baby Ellie, and..."

" _Robert?"_ Lissa glanced up at him with a smirk.

" _Yes."_ Gaston said slowly. "You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did!" Lissa smiled widely. Gaston sighed heavily. Oh, she was definitely in love! "I'm trying to, Gaston. But it's only been a week."

"Well, you just keep right on trying. I, uh, have some business I need to tend to." Gaston stretched out, kneeling. "Oh! Say, Sis? Could you do me a huge favor?" Gaston whispered.

"Maybe. What is it?" Lissa cocked her head.

"Think you can keep Sarah busy and amused here all day? I'm working on a surprise for her for when I take her back home, but I can't do it if she's around!"

"Sure, Gaston! I can do that." Lissa agreed. "What's the surprise?"

"Well, uh...you see, it's..." Gaston whispered in her ear. Lissa's jaw dropped.

" _You?"_ She sputtered. "You, of all people, are going to do that?!"

"Astonishing, I know." Gaston grinned sheepishly. "You think she'll like it?"

"If she knows what it is." Lissa said. "Sure, I'll look after her today. You really think you can pull this off, though?"

"That question is not in my vocabulary." Gaston said smugly.

"All right. You go." Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Sis. You're a doll." Gaston quickly kissed her cheek and scurried way.

"I hope Robert comes by today." Lissa smiled wistfully, running her hands through Jesse's fur.

* * *

Gaston passed the dreary dungeon cells as he trotted down the many stairways. He reached his old one. To his relief, all the cells were empty. Though it made him feel demoted, Gaston couldn't help peeking inside his old cell. To think that a year ago, he'd been locked up in here paying for his crimes, slowly beginning the simple pleasures in life that he'd taken for granted, feeling cut off from the world he'd known before, day after day. Oh, he knew he'd chosen it, and though he still felt like he deserved it now more than ever after the encounter with Andre, he was still very relieved that he was no longer shut up in the little prison. With a brisk step, he hurried away from it.

* * *

Gaston feverishly worked at all home all afternoon, preparing his big surprise for his wife. He prayed over and over again that it would turn out right and work! After several failed attempts, he _finally_ got it to work! Satisfied, he slouched on a water barrel against the wall, puffing happily.

His next order of business was at the tavern. It was busy as usual. People stared at him in astonishment, and nearly everyone surrounded him, telling him how great he was the way he'd rescued his sister. Gaston merely smiled and said, "Well, thankfully, we're all back safe and sound. It was a team effort. Thank you." He made his way upstairs and knocked on the door. Lefou appeared.

"Gaston! Hey, how are you doing, pal? It's good to see you!" Lefou greeted.

"Lefou, my good friend." Gaston shook his hand. "I'm all better, thank you."

"But you had broken ribs. You couldn't possibly have healed that fast!"

"Well, here I am." Gaston smirked. "How are _you,_ my friend?"

"You mean the arm?" Lefou asked. "Aww, okay. It's still gruesome to look at, but it doesn't really hurt anymore. I just can't wait for the ugly scabbing to go away!"

"All in good time, my friend." Gaston said. "Lefou, can you spare a minute? I need a private word with you. It's important."

"Sure." Lefou nodded. "Come in." He pulled Gaston into his bedroom and closed the door. "What's on your mind, Gaston? You're being so serious. It's beginning to spook me!"

"I assure you that _for once_ I am not here to ask you for any favors." Gaston began. "Lefou, if it hadn't been for you, we might never have found Lissa! You were the one who solved everything when I couldn't think straight!" He reached down into his coat pocket. After all, Lefou was the one who had triggered Gaston's clarification. "This...this is the reward money for the capture of Andre." Gaston met his eyes and thrust the money into Lefou's hands. "Here, Lefou. You're the real hero! I want you to have this. Use it to fix up this place, or maybe even purchase one of those newer beer dispensers you've been raving about. I want you to have it."

Lefou was blown away. "Gaston! I...I don't know what to say." His jaw hung open. "I can't take this!"

"Why? Is your arm broken? Sure, you can."

"But, shouldn't you have it? It's yours!"

"No, Lefou. That's where you're wrong. I created the whole mess. Why should I receive a reward for it? No, I really want you to take it."

"But, Gaston...it's...it's too much! I can't keep all of this. Here." Lefou put it back in Gaston's hands. "You take it. Use it to fix up your house, or buy your new bride something really special."

"No, it rightfully belongs to you." Gaston said firmly.

"No. It's yours." Lefou shook his head.

"No, Lefou. You keep it!" Gaston argued.

"No, you use it." Lefou persisted.

"No. You..." Gaston rubbed his head. "We're not accomplishing anything like this."

"I'll tell you what. I can fix this. You take half and I'll take half." Lefou said. "There must be _something_ that you can really use it for!"

"You may be right after all." Gaston stared at the ceiling, an idea hitting him. "Thanks. You've always been the smarter one, Lefou. I wish I had half the brains you used to say that I did."

"You're head was too big at the time." Lefou teased him.

"Oh, do shut up." Gaston winced playfully.

* * *

Gaston finally returned to the castle in time for dinner. Sarah ran to his arms at the front doors. Gaston swooped her her up and kissed her. "I missed you." Sarah whispered.

"Mmm! I'm beginning to like this married business." Gaston said sarcastically. Sarah giggled.

"Where were you all day?"

"That is a secret. Come, let's eat. I'm famished!"

* * *

Gaston and Sarah rode back to Villeneuve on Magnifique the next day. "Thank you, for letting me keep Jesse." Lissa had told Gaston.

"Well, you fell in love with him at first sight." Gaston had smiled. "Besides, without me around, who's gonna look after you, huh?"

Gaston and Sarah both inhaled deeply when they reached their front lawn, soaking in the big moment. Gaston carefully helped her down from the horse, and holding hands together, they ran to the front door. Gaston opened it and before Sarah knew what was happening, Gaston easily scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. Sarah gasped in delight. She felt as if she was flying when he carried in her in his strong arms. Just when she thought he was going to set her down, he began twirling around the room with her. Sarah clung to his neck with her arms. He finally set her down. They both gazed up at Alice's painting. "Well, Mother, I brought her home!" Gaston threw his hat off. "I brought the wife home!"

"I hope I can be as wonderful a homemaker she was." Sarah said, a little worried.

"You _will,_ my dear." Gaston said in a husky voice, kissing her nose. "I have every confidence in you. Close your eyes!" He tied his scarf around her eyes.

"Ohff! Gaston...what are you..."

"Shhh. I have a surprise for you." Gaston said giddily, pulling her by the wrists. "Just come with me." Sarah laughed curiously as she held onto him.

"Gaston, where are we going?"

"I'll show you in a moment." Gaston led her outside to the backyard. "Keep your eyes closed till I say!" He told her as he removed the scarf. "All right." He gripped her arms from behind. "Now open them." Sarah blinked her eyes open and gasped. She could not believe her eyes!

"Gaston! You...is it..."

"Your very own clothes washing machine." Gaston said proudly.

"Ohh!" Sarah gushed. The way Gaston had put it together looked a bit different than Belle's contraption, but it was sufficient nonetheless. "It's beautiful. How..."

"I put it together yesterday." Gaston smirked. Sarah was delighted. She jumped into his arms. "You like it, huh?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, dear. You have no idea how much I'll appreciate this. And it will really help in making more time for you." She said flirtatiously, nosing him closely. Gaston rumbled a chuckle and kissed her, walking into the house, with her feet off the ground, and their lips still locked. He carried her into his mother's old bed chamber, kicking the door shut behind them with his boot, and dramatically set her on the bed and lay next to her. "Your mother's old room." Sarah sighed wistfully.

"It's yours now. Welcome home, _Madame Gaston._ " Gaston purred in her ear, nuzzling her hair and cheek with his scruffy one. "You are my outrageously gorgeous angel. The impossible depth of your beauty puts the rest of the world to shame. I don't know what I should ever do without you!" Gaston whispered, tugging her close to himself. They both lay there on their sides, gazing into each other's eyes, stroking the other's unforgettable features. Sarah was thrilled and could not wait to begin making their meals, sprucing up her house, and welcoming guests with an open hand.

"You're _soo_ beautiful." Gaston said quietly.

"And I can say without question, that you are the handsomest man I have _ever_ met!" Sarah replied, fiddling with his lacy collar so she could run her hands over his hairy chest.

"Now, I can die happy!" Gaston announced. Sarah shook her head, shoving his bicep out of her way and turned on her back, staring at the ceiling. _"What_ are you thinking about?" Gaston asked.

"I can't believe I'm really here, like this!" Sarah closed her eyes contentedly. Gaston grunted happily. He turned on his side, rose himself up a little and hovered completely over her. "What?" Sarah grinned, reaching up and running her hands over his whiskers.

"Sorry you married me?" Gaston pouted.

"Sorry?!" Sarah frowned.

"I mean, it's just a quiet, country town. Not like the modern, big city, and..."

"Would you hush?" Sarah shook her head. "What are you trying to do, talk me out of it?"

"I just hope this doesn't dash the dreams you had before of a love life." Gaston bit his lip.

"If I felt there were any chances of that, I would never have married you!" Sarah told him.

"You mean that?"

"I do." Sarah nodded. Gaston squinted hungrily down at her and vigorously closed her mouth with his as he pushed her further down flat into the bed. Sarah more than gladly complied and just hung onto his neck. Gaston slithered his large hands across the mattress till they found her slim waist and without warning, he furiously ran his fingers up and down her sides, tickling her. Sarah was abruptly cut off guard and laughed hysterically.


	14. Chapter 14 A Brother's Blessing

It was the day of baby Princess Ella Rose's presentation! Everyone in the village and travelers from neighboring towns attended at the castle, all eager to rejoice with Adam and Belle in celebrating the kingdom's new little princess, with everyone dressed in their finest. It was cool and overcast, but it made the flurry of colors blend more vividly.

Pere Robert more than gladly preached a special blessing over Ella, and gave Adam and Belle a solemn, momentous charge as the little girl's parents. Afterward, there were lavish refreshments, games, a reception line for guests to pay tribute to Princess Ella, and of course, music and dancing! Plumette did not care that she was almost eight months full with child: she wanted to dance with her husband to her heart's content. Lumiere gladly complied, though he was most gentle with her and sharply watched for any signs of fatigue. Whenever those two flames were together, they simply glowed.

Everyone also was relieved to see Lissa again, alive and looking mostly well. When she'd been kidnapped, the villagers had been outraged and frightened. Her old neighbors showered her with hugs and well wishes.

Maurice was so overcome with joy and pride that his whole face hurt from smiling all day. He dearly loved his family, all of them, adoptive and biological. He felt incredibly blessed indeed!

* * *

Gaston broke away from Sarah to find Lefou. Naturally, he found him at the dessert table, chatting with the castle servants who adored him and some new visitors. Gaston strode up from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Lefou turned and smiled. "Hi, Gaston. Having a good time?"

"Sure." Gaston gave a quick nod. "Lefou, have you seen Dr. Travis?"

"Oh, yes. I believe he was strolling with Lissa away from the party...all alone." Lefou teased casually.

"Oh, thank you." Gaston nodded again and turned to leave then abruptly swiveled back on his heel. _"What?!_ They were _completely_ alone?"

"Very much so." Lefou said. Gaston bounded off like a spooked buck. Lefou just stood there laughing at his friend's overreaction.

Gaston was on the hunt, whipping his head back and forth, searching for his sister and her 'cute' little boyfriend. Yes, he'd given them permission to get married, but they were still unmarried and Gaston's big brother/fatherly-whatever!- protective streak took over. He finally spotted the mob of unkempt blonde hair under the black hat. Gaston marched straight toward him, huffing and puffing. "Hey, you!" Gaston bellowed. Lissa wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Oh, hey there." Robert grinned innocently as he faced him.

"What are you doing?" Gaston huffed.

"Just enjoying the scenery." Robert shrugged. Gaston's hackles raised at that description.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Who?" Robert asked casually.

"Oh, don't you give me that innocent look." Gaston glowered. "Just because I gave permission to marry her, does NOT mean you are free to take certain liberties with her!"

"What?" Robert laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Gaston firmly pursed his lips, trying to look as intimidating as possible. He fought to control his temper.

"Gaston?" Lissa spoke suddenly from behind him. His head shot up and he whipped around to face her. His brows furrowed in confusion. He glanced from Lissa to Robert, to Lissa, back to Robert again. "Something wrong?" Lissa giggled. "You look flustered."

"I thought...but he said...but...you...he..." Gaston sputtered in irritation. "You and...he was...you're supposed…"

"I'm beginning to think you've been in the sun too long." Robert joked. "I do have a tonic for that."

Gaston cleared his throat, trying to figure this out. Then it dawned on him! Lefou had deliberately pushed the wrong button, knowing how Gaston would instantly overreact. And all in jest too. He was probably having a good belly laugh over it right about now. " _Lefou..."_ Gaston growled and marched back off.

"What's going on?" Lissa asked Robert, still giggling.

"You know, I really don't know." Robert chuckled with his arms crossed. "He looked like he was trying to confront me about something. He's a bit cooky, isn't he?" Lissa laughed gleefully.

* * *

Adam and Belle were gently swaying to the music with Ella. But all too soon, it was time for her to be fed and put to bed for a nap. Belle reluctantly handed her over to one of the castle maids-who had been arguing with the others that it was her turn to look after the princess-. Belle and Adam danced along with the others.

Lissa was talking with the triplets-she hadn't seen them for a while-, including pregnant Claudette when Gaston approached. "Oh, what is it?" Lissa asked him.

"I need a moment alone with you!" Gaston whispered urgently.

"Excuse me, girls." Lissa sighed and followed him. He led her to one of the garden fountains. "What is it, Gaston?" She asked amused.

"Sit down." Gaston told her. She obeyed and sat down on the little stone bench with carved angels for the legs. "I...have something for you." Gaston said. Lissa cocked her head.

"You do?" She grinned.

"Yes. Here. This is...rather important." Gaston said quietly. He looked quite serious. Lissa furrowed her brows. Gaston reached into his brown and red jacket, and pulled out a small burgundy purse. He put it in Lissa's hand and she nearly dropped it! It was rather heavy.

 _Gunpowder?_ She thought, which totally did not make sense! _Nooo...what in the world could it be?_

"Well, go on. Don't just sit there. Open it." Gaston said. Lissa released the opening at the top of the sack and stuck her and in. She was even more confused as she felt... _coins?_ She pulled out a handful of coins and cash. She stared incredulously at them and looked up at Gaston.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm confused." She said. "What...is this? What is this for?"

"It's yours." Gaston said softly. Lissa was still befuddled. "It's...your dowry." Gaston mumbled.

"My what?"

" _Dowry."_ Gaston said louder. Lissa's jaw dropped. She blinked in bewilderment.

 _So...this IS real. He really is letting me go! _She realized. _He's not just humoring me. He really means it!_ Tears filled her eyes. "Really?" She finally spoke.

"I said it, didn't I?" Gaston gulped, fighting to keep his own composure. "You probably won't believe me, but I've been saving it up for a very long time."

"You have?" Lissa whispered.

"Yes. I know I've been a moron, and that you were beginning to think I was never going to release you 'from my gun holster'. And that you thought I never truly gave you the time of day. And for a sad number of years, that was true." Gaston said shamefully. "But I really did want you to end up with the right fellow, Lissie, even if I didn't even grasp the definition of that at the time."

"Thank you." Lissa barely spoke, deeply touched by this gesture of acceptance. "How long have you been saving this?"

"Since I came back from the war." Gaston said sheepishly. He neglected to mention that he'd added to it his share of the reward money from capturing Andre. He just couldn't bring himself to spend it, not even for his angelic wife! Not after what he did. And when the idea had come to give it to his sister, it felt so right. After all, she had suffered terribly from that scoundrel. Had Gaston not been such a different man, he would've bragged it up big time and rubbed it in her nose. He truly was changed!

"Ohh, Gaston..." Lissa tried to wipe her tears away. "I...I know I've been pesky, and have probably teased you more than is proper. You're being so kind and sweet to me! I feel like I don't deserve it."

"Never! Don't talk like that, Lissa. You do deserve it!" Gaston argued.

"I can't thank you enough. I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my life, and all this...I hope someday I can repay you somehow." Lissa stood up. Gaston gripped her wrists and bent down and kissed her hands.

* * *

When Sarah saw Gaston again, he looked as if he'd been crying. "Are you all right, dear?" She asked with concern.

"Of course." Gaston grunted.

"Why don't you sit and have a bite to eat? You look distressed." Sarah offered sweetly.

"You are sweet." Gaston smiled lovingly at her and patted her arm. "But I have one more thing to take care of first."

* * *

Gaston found Robert talking with Lissa, nothing new there. She was showing him the purse. "Ahem. Can I, uh, borrow Dr. Travis for a moment?" Gaston asked. Lissa nodded and wistfully strolled away. "We need to talk."

"How about over there?" Robert tilted his head toward the castle greenhouse. Gaston agreed. "Lissa told me what you did." Robert said soberly. "That was very generous of you."

"Years' worth of tears and neglect have changed, thankfully." Gaston hung his head. "Robert, I'm sorry for the way I treated you the night she was taken away. I had no right. I was dreadfully harsh and was so wrong to falsely accuse you. I'm truly sorry and I hope you'll forgive me someday and not disown me as Lissa's brother."

"Not at all." Robert shook his head. "It was a heavy blow to me when you said those things! But I realize that you were scared and very distressed at the time. If it hadn't been for that, I'm not sure I'd let you off so easily. But had it not been for that, you probably wouldn't have acted so either."

"Thank you." Gaston smiled. Maybe Robert wouldn't be too bad to have for a little brother. "How is it that you're still putting up with me after that, when we're not even connected by blood?"

"You've been waiting to ask that question, haven't you?" Robert teased. Gaston nodded. "You remind me of someone I used to know. Someone I was close to."

"Who?" Gaston gulped. There were more people in the world like himself? Yikes!

"His name was Steven, but everyone called him Steve." Robert said quietly. "He was quite a bit like you: tall, robust, strong, good-looking, temperamental, tenacious, and not one to be crossed with. Though I don't think he was half as self important as you. He was my very best friend. I was always small, so I got picked on a lot in school and out of school. The girls didn't think much of me either. Then I met Steve and his father when they moved to our neighborhood. His father was very kind and jovial, much like Monsieur Maurice.

'Steve and I became good pals. I did tag along with him more times than he'd like to count, but he was there for me and I was there for him. He was good and kind, and very bold. He hated bullies! He felt like the brother I'd never had!'"

"What happened between you two?" Gaston asked with concern. Though he'd mistreated his own little buddy in the past, now the thought of ever losing Lefou as a friend was too painful to imagine! "If I'm not being too personal. Was there a falling out between you?"

"No." Robert hung his head sadly. "He, uh...he died."

"Oh." Gaston bit his lip.

"I was thirteen. He was sixteen." Robert explained. "He always wanted to be an officer, to protect the innocent and helpless. He was trying to get help for a homeless poor family who were living under a bridge in the city! The mother was widowed with four children! They were destitute. Steve had found them on his rounds. He knew his father would do everything possible to help them find a decent life. But...Steve couldn't have known at the time that the little ones were ill with typhoid. He contracted it. His father did all he could to make him well, but Steve was...just too sick. He died within a week." Robert's lip trembled at the painstaking memory and he tried to wipe his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Gaston said sympathetically, touching his shoulder. "I didn't know."

"He died trying to help others. His father was so proud of him. So was I."

"Are you still in touch with his father?"

"No." Robert shook his head. "His father was always out to help others and continued to do so with never a complaint. He was a very kind man. But his son's death hurt him deeply and he never recovered from it. After a year, Steve's father passed away. The doctors said he died of a broken heart and I believe it.

'I missed them both so much. They were special people. I wanted to be just like them, though I don't think I ever will. But my mother always told me that _'No one is useless in this world who lightens the burden of another'._ That's why I became a doctor. It seemed to me the best way to help people.'"

Gaston was silent. He'd misjudged Robert so on account of his very youthful looks and friendliness. Once again, he realized just how much he admired the smaller man's initiative in life. "You really are something else, kid." Gaston smiled fondly.

"You're not completely the same, but there are some things about you that remind me of my old friend, Steve. That's the main reason I put up with your fits."

"Well, I can't ever be what he was to you. No one ever can. But, Robert? I would truly like to try to be something close to it...for you. If you'll give me a chance." Gaston said fervently.

"Of course." Robert agreed. "And, I swear on my life, I'll take good care of your sister! I _will_ love her!"

"I know you will." Gaston clapped his shoulder, pinching it.

"That was quite a sum you gave her. That was _some_ gift, Gaston! But you didn't have to."

"I neglected her terribly for too long. I want the man she's going to marry to know how much I want him to look after her. _Put it to good use, doctor._ She's worth every cent of it. More!" Gaston declared.

"Yes. Yes, she is." Robert agreed with all his heart.

* * *

Belle was frequently in and out of the castle checking on her baby, while Adam mingled around with everyone, old friends and new neighbors. Maurice was off to the side, sketching and painting this grand occasion. Many people recognized him from the fair and from buying his music boxes and were thrilled to meet him again in person. The servants were having a blast, being useful, enjoying the festivities, and meeting new people. The whole affair helped soothe Lissa's mind and take it off her recent troubles.

That night as Lissa lay in her bed, she couldn't get over her brother's confession and gift. It warmed her heart more than she could handle. She'd told Maurice and Belle about it, they were her other closest family. They were extremely proud of Gaston's humility.

* * *

Adam came next to Belle as she leaned over the satin bassinet, holding her little daughter's hand. Adam kissed her ear. "How is my little princess?" Adam asked.

"She's fast asleep." Belle sighed happily. "She was so good. I think she enjoyed her party today."

"Yes." Adam nodded, clasping his arms around Belle and she leaned back on his chest. "She's beautiful. She's going to be a wonderful woman someday. I just know it."

"I hope so." Belle agreed.

"What do you mean hope so?" Adam cocked his head.

Belle yawned. "I'm just...sooo tired."

"It was a long, incredible day. Come, let's go to bed." Adam said quietly, pulling her.

* * *

Gaston had fed the stock, finished the night chores, then seen that everything was in order before turning in. He finally entered parlor, getting ready to join Sarah in bed. She was sitting back in his armchair with a very pensive look on her face. "You all right?" Gaston asked, a little worried.

"Yes." Sarah nodded with a sigh. She looked tired.

"What's the matter?" Gaston persisted and pulled the ottoman forward to sit on it across from her.

Sarah pulled a note out from under her skirt. "I found this as I was straightening up the nightstand." She said quietly, handing it to him. Gaston furrowed his brows then his face fell. He immediately recognized the words:

" _ **Days in the sun**_

 _ **When a life has barely begun**_

 _ **When no love, no prize can be won**_

 _ **I remember warmly.**_

 _ **Those days in the past**_

 _ **Far too perfect and peaceful to last**_

 _ **And the skies were soon overcast**_

 _ **And the days grew cold**_

 _ **Oh, those days in the sun**_

 _ **What I'd give to relive just one**_

 _ **Change what I've done**_

 _ **Turn my life around**_

 _ **But that isn't real**_

 _ **And the empty pain I feel**_

 _ **Goes on**_

 _ **And on**_

 _ **And days in the sun**_

 _ **Are a long**_

 _ **Time**_

 _ **Gone…**_

 _ **Days in the sun**_

 _ **Selfish days I used to call fun**_

 _ **Fooled myself stealing love on the run**_

 _ **Well the light was fading**_

 _ **That far distant time**_

 _ **When I saw no reason nor rhyme**_

 _ **To be changing my ways**_

 _ **But I'm not so certain now**_

 _ **And those days in the sun**_

 _ **What I'd give to relive just one**_

 _ **Change what I've done**_

 _ **Find some room for love**_

 _ **But I know the deal**_

 _ **And the empty pain I feel**_

 _ **Goes on**_

 _ **And on**_

 _ **And days in the sun**_

 _ **Are a long**_

 _ **Time**_

 _ **Gone…**_

 _ **I know the deal**_

 _ **And the love I must reveal**_

 _ **What I must do**_

 _ **For days in the sun to come**_

 _ **Shining**_

 _ **Through..."**_

Gaston's face flushed hot. No one was ever supposed to find this or even see it! He'd kept it tightly hidden inside his mother's old Bible. It was a song he'd written when Sarah had returned to Paris, after he'd told her the truth about himself, when he thought he wouldn't ever see her again! His pain had been too great to bear, so he'd written these words down to berate himself for the bozo he used to be. But he'd never meant for Sarah to actually find it!

"Did you write this?" Sarah asked him gently. Gaston nodded. Sarah touched his hand. "Gaston dear, this is so beautiful."

"It wasn't meant to be found." Gaston said. "I kept it for my eyes alone."

"It's very touching. When did you write it?"

"When I thought we'd said our final goodbyes." Gaston looked at her sadly. Sarah smiled. She remembered that time all too well. It had been the hardest decision she'd ever had to make in her whole life. She didn't like remembering it. She touched his face. Gaston nuzzled her palm and kissed it.

"I'm so glad I did find it!" Sarah told him.

"Why?" Gaston frowned. "So you could know what a rotten person I used to be?"

"Noo." Sarah shook her head. "Gaston, this...this confirms, now I truly know why I married you!" He _was_ changed, and humble, and loving. And she loved him so much for it!

* * *

 _ **"No one is useless in this world who lightens the burden on another"**_ **is a The Man Who Invented Christmas reference.**

 **But Robert still hasn't proposed yet! Ohhh boy...**


	15. Chapter 15 Just Be the Best You

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Life was full these days. Baby Ella was still the talk of the castle, and her presence kept everyone on their toes. She was a ray of sunshine to everyone. Adam and Belle constantly doted on her. Gaston and Sarah were more than happily enjoying their married life. Sarah threw herself into making their place a loving home, and looking for ways she could brighten her neighbor's lives. Business was booming for Lefou at the tavern. Belle had resumed her teaching the schoolchildren and could not be more happy. Her students showered her with baby gifts, some of them the children had made themselves! Adam was bringing a new-fangled addition to the village: a printing press for Villeneuve to have its own newspaper, so they could learn about what was going on in the world outside surrounding their little town.

Lissa worked on her romance novel, ran errands to the village, helped with chores at the castle, gushed over baby Ella, visited Gaston and Sarah often, and did what she could to help Belle with school. But most of all, she thought of Robert nearly all the time! Every day she tried to choose one of her nicer dresses to wear in case she saw him, so he could see her in them. What bugged Lissa was that since Ella's royal presentation to her people, Lissa had hardly seen Robert at all!

Lissa kept telling herself that that shouldn't surprise her, given that he was a very good doctor. He made frequent 'house calls' to the castle, but she barely had a chance to speak to him when he did, as he always had to hurry and get back to his supervisor. Lissa knew it was silly to think so, but she was beginning to worry that he was trying to avoid her! "But why?" Lissa asked Jesse. It had been three weeks since Lissa's kidnapping, and two since the presentation. In those two weeks, Robert had been extremely scarce around her. When he wasn't on duty for call, he spent a lot of time at the tavern speaking with Lefou.

Lissa was consumed in her writing when some of her own plot content, a seemingly logical explanation struck fear in her heart. Was...was Robert... _leaving?_ Was he pulling up stakes, and moving his practice, or returning to his uncle? That had to be it! It was the only reason that made sense to Lissa. "No!" She shuddered. "But...he's a brilliant doctor. He should go somewhere that he can really make a name for himself. He hasn't said anything. But that has to be it. That explains why he's avoiding me." Lissa tried to rationalize her thoughts, and convince herself that she didn't own Robert, that he should be free to live his life. But the mere thought that he could possibly be leaving broke her heart! Against her willpower, she began weeping.

* * *

Truth was, Robert had been quite busy making certain plans, and asking Belle and Maurice several questions about Lissa. Tonight, he was sitting in the tavern, biting his lip nervously. "You have nothing to worry about at all!" Lefou assured him.

"It's...just..." Robert gulped.

"Just what? What are you so scared of?" Lefou patted his arm.

"I...I've been this close...once." Robert looked at his friend sadly. "But before I could ask, she...she left." He stared at the floor.

"Then, she wasn't the one for you." Lefou said a-matter-of-factually. "You and Lissa are meant for each other, everyone can see that."

"I hope you're right." Robert looked at him pleadingly. "If she doesn't want me...I don't think I could bear to stay here!"

"You've got this." Lefou said. "You just need to pull yourself together."

"My uncle would say, _'she's a keeper! Don't you dare go losing her, boy! You let that flower get away, don't expect to ever come crawling to me for help again'!"_ Robert slightly laughed.

"Well, then maybe you should listen to him." Lefou cocked his head.

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday near the end of September. The leaves were beginning to turn into lovely, vibrant shades of yellow, red, orange, gold, and amber. The air was beginning to turn cool. Dr. Robert Travis, after paying a visit to Sarah-for some advice-, rode his trusty horse, Steve to the castle. He was dressed in his best black uniform, with his shoes polished, and his hair combed back as good as possible. His stomach was fluttering anxiously as he entered the gates and trotted around the gardens and fountains, to the front courtyard. He gazed up at the enormous structure then stared down at his trembling hands. "Aww, Steve. I really don't know about this!" He said to his horse. Steve shook his head, snorting. "Don't tell me it's as easy as pie. Did _you_ ever propose to a girl?" Steve grunted. "All right, all right. Deep breaths, Travis. Deep breaths." Robert told himself as he slowly dismounted.

"All right. All right, Travis. Get a hold of yourself." Robert straightened his jacket. "You can do this. You can do this..." He took one step forward, then quickly backed up into his horse. "No! No, no, no, no. I-I-I can't! I can't do this. I'm...I'm only a small town doctor. I'm not an army captain like Gaston. I'm far from rich! Nooo, no." He shook his head, wincing. "I...I...I..."

"Are you all right, Monsieur?" One of the stable boys asked him unexpectedly.

"Huh? Y-y-yeah. I'm fine." Robert nodded.

"Shall I tether your horse, Doc?" The boy offered.

"Hmm? No. I mean, yes. I mean, thank you." Robert nodded.

"Making _another_ house call?" The boy creased his eyebrows.

"No. Not really." Robert gulped, sweating.

"Uh-uh." The boy tsked. "You feel well, Doc? You look rather peculiar."

"I'm fine, really." Robert gave a pasted grin. Exhaling heavily, he made his way up to the castle doors.

* * *

Chapeau let him inside. Robert nodded gratefully, but kept his hat on. He fidgeted anxiously with his hands behind his back. He traced his foot around on one of the ornate sketches on the marble floor. He heard laughing from one of the rooms. It sounded like Belle and Adam were having fun. In fact, they were with Ella, as were several other servants. Jesse barked happily and ran to Robert, wagging his tail. Robert's shoulders rolled back in relief at the sight of a friendly face. "Hey there, boy!" He smiled, stooping down and running his hands through the slick black fur. Jesse licked his face. "Oh, thank you. I _really needed_ that!"

"Hello, Doctor." Mrs. Potts smiled as she entered the lobby. "Nice to see you. What brings you here? Shall I announce you?"

"Oh. Uh, no. I, uh...I just came by to..." Robert stood up.

"Dr. Travis." Adam greeted as he came in. "Sorry, we didn't hear you. We were all having fun with the baby." Clothilde walked out with Ella, the maids following her. Clothilde adored the child and had 'adopted' her as her non-biological grandchild. Belle emerged, laughing happily at how much the staff gushed over her little girl.

"Oh, hello, Robert." Belle said cheerily. "And... _what_ brings you here, _this time?"_ She teased, with her hands on her hips. Adam glanced at her curiously with furrowed brows.

"Uh...ahem!" Robert cleared his throat loudly. "If I may, I came to call on Lissa."

" _Ahh."_ Belle crossed her arms, smiling widely. "I see. I'll fetch her for you!" She skipped along happily. Adam squinted at all of them.

" _What's_ going on around here?" He asked suspiciously.

* * *

Lissa was sitting quietly in the drawing room, trying to write. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was unaware that Maurice was also in the room, trying to sketch and paint her. What he couldn't understand was why she seemed so unhappy. It was certainly making it difficult for him to capture her usually happy features. He was about to ask her what was wrong when Belle appeared. "Oh, Belle." Maurice smiled at her.

"Hello, Papa. Oh, Lissa?" Belle cocked her head. Lissa glanced at her.

"Yes?"

"Come with me. There's someone here to see you!" Belle reached out for her hand.

"Oh. All right." Lissa nodded and followed her, setting her diary in her pocket, unaware that her hands were stained from the little stick of charcoal she'd been using to write.

"What are you up to, Belle?" Maurice squinted at her. Belle had that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Come and find out, Papa. I'm sure you'll understand." Belle grinned casually.

* * *

Lissa walked into the lobby and was pleasantly surprised to see Robert here! Then her face fell. She waited for him to acknowledge her. "Oh, hi." Robert grinned.

"Hello." Lissa said lightly.

"Would you, uh…like to go for a walk, or something? I need to talk to you." Robert said quickly. _Oh, that was real smooth, you dunce!_ He chided himself.

"I would." Lissa slightly smiled. She fetched her shawl, as it was a bit cool out today, and followed him outside. The welcoming party stood by, watching with knowing grins. All except Adam. "Okay now!" Adam broke the silence. "You all are up to something. _What is it?"_

* * *

Robert and Lissa solemnly walked together around the castle grounds, passed the gardens, the school and horse pasture, and towards the lake. They were both silent except for greeting the ground workers and animals. Jesse plopped along with his mistress, rolling around in the grass, chasing smaller creatures, and sniffing out the bushes, flowers, and structures.

Robert kept looking at Lissa, who kept her eyes forward. She felt like crying because she was sure he'd asked her on this walk to gently break it to her that he was leaving Villeneuve. A small smile tugged at the corners of Robert's mouth as he took in his girlfriend's appearance. It couldn't be coincidence that she seemed to look extra pretty today, with little pink flowers in her hair, that was braided halfway up, and let the rest of her caramel colored, wavy locks rest along her shoulders. The sun's rays danced off her hair, adding their own golden highlights to it. She couldn't possibly have known he was coming today! Yet, she was attired in a lovely outfit. She wore a lilac colored blouse, laced up with a black velvet bodice which was encrusted with golden scroll-type waves and various colored flower appliques. Her dark blue skirt swayed as she walked along, and her necklace-the one Gaston had given to her on Adam and Belle's wedding day-with the little white jewels completed the look. Robert was most pleased with how lovely she'd adorned herself today, simple but attractive.

"You know? You look...really... _nice,_ today." Robert finally spoke up. _Nice? Nice? That's the best you can come up with? She's beautiful!_

"Thanks." Lissa slightly tilted her head in his direction. She constantly fiddled with her fingers.

"At least it's not hot today." Robert pointed out.

"Yes. I really like the autumn weather. Makes me feel very nostalgic and happy, and looking forward to the holidays." Lissa finally said, a little more naturally.

They reached the lake, the same one that Belle and Beast had gazed at when they were first getting to know each other and Belle had been reading aloud to him. Only at that time, the water had been encased in a mystic blue and white glass case from the enchanted winter. It had been an exquisite picture then, and now was no less alluring! The mixture of red, gold, yellow, and orange leaves turning in the trees reflected flawlessly on the water, under a bright blue sky. Robert and Lissa stopped on the bridge to take in the scenery, hoping it would calm their thoughts. There was a small breeze, and Lissa subtly tugged a little at her dark green shawl around her arms. Robert came to her side and wrapping his arm around her, he rubbed her shoulder. "That better?" He asked.

"A little, yes." Lissa nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Robert grunted. Jesse was peering down into the water, studiously baffled by the fish he saw swimming down in it, out of his reach. Robert gulped hard. He felt an icy chill run down his spine, and his medical knowledge told him it _wasn't_ from the cool weather! _Deep breaths, Travis. Deep breaths..._ that's what Lefou had told him that morning. _Okay...here goes!_ Robert stepped back and leaned with his arm on the bridge railing.

"Lis?" He began. His voice sounded so serious. Lissa's heart sank and she bit her lip, trying to brace herself for what he was about to tell her. "Lis, there's something I need to tell you." Robert hung his head. "Something important."

Lissa's arms shook as she fought not to weep. She couldn't face him. She wanted nothing more than to just jump on him and hug the life out of him, never letting go. "Yes?" She asked shakily. "I...I'm listening." _Please don't go! Don't leave me, Robert._

"Lissa, please look at me." Robert said sadly. Lissa shook her head. He firmly clasped her arms, and gently turned her toward him. Her eyes were welling up in tears. "Hey..." Robert grinned sympathetically, tilting her chin with his finger, "what's this all about?"

"Robert? W-what are you trying to tell me? Please just get it over with!" Lissa begged. Robert gave a small laugh.

"Honey, I _will,_ if you can calm yourself for a minute!" He chuckled. "Lissa, look at me. Come on. _Look at me."_ Robert said firmly. Lissa inhaled a deep breath and bit her lip hard. "Thank you. Lissa, what I have to tell you is...is...I love you!"

Lissa's heart skipped at least three beats! Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, she froze, and her whole body tingled inside. Her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart was palpitating wildly. She blinked. "W-what?!" She gasped. "What did you say?" She trembled like a leaf. Only this time it wasn't fear or loss, but powerful anticipation.

"I said, I love you." Robert smiled warmly.

"You...do?" Lissa's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I do." Robert took her hands and kissed them. He stepped closer to her. "Lissa, you're the most wonderful girl I've ever met. I want to make you happy. I...I know I'm not rich, like Prince Adam, or a grand hero like your brother. But, if you'll accept me as the country doctor that I am, I promise to treasure your heart with mine. It would give me the greatest joy if you would become my wife."

Lissa was blown away. _This...isn't goodbye?! He's not leaving?! He's not leaving! He l...he loves me? He...loves...me…he LOVES ME!_ Lissa's heart soared. "Robert, I...I..." She was too overcome for words. But she smiled hard. "Ohhh…" She giggled through tears at what he did next!

Robert got down on one knee, removed his hat, reached into his black coat pocket, which Jesse sniffed curiously, and opened a small green box. He held it up to Lissa. Inside was a dazzling golden ring-band with a stunning emerald in it! Lissa's hands raised up to her mouth. Robert smiled. "Lissa Legume, will you marry me?" He asked happily.

Lissa sobbed and laughed heavily at the same time. She nodded, her face red with happy tears. "Yes! Yes, I will!" She declared. Robert now shed tears as he softly took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly! He firmly gripped her hands and stood up.

"You...you will?" His eyes lit up.

"I would be _honored_ to be your wife!" Lissa told him. Robert grinned, that irresistible grin she could never frown at. His entire face glowed.

"Well, tha...that's just...wonderful! Th-thanks! I mean, I..." He gathered her in his arms, and twirled her around. She laughed, tightly clasping her arms around his neck. If they could, they would've flown to the heavens! Their explicit joy was irretrievable. Their hearts soared like never in their lives, and their eyes danced. Robert finally set her back on her feet, but did not let go. _"I love you."_ He whispered in his raspy voice.

"And I love you!" Lissa returned. Robert leaned in toward her, close...very close! Their lips nearly met, when…

" _Whahoo!"_ An all too familiar voice cheered from close behind them. They grimaced, laughing. Lefou ran up to them, anxious to be the first to congratulate them. "See? I told you! What did I tell ya? Did I tell you, or did I tell you? Hmm?"

"Yes, you did!" Robert nodded.

"Lefou, how did you..." Lissa laughed.

"I wanted to make sure he didn't bust the whole idea." Lefou shrugged. He hugged Lissa tightly. He was exceedingly glad for her. "I think it's great! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Lefou." Lissa murmured back.

"Here, let me see that ring." Lefou said. "It fits! I knew it would." He narrowed his eyes at Robert.

"Could you, uh..." Robert rolled his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Oh, sure. Yeah. I can see what's going on. I understand." Lefou smiled, backing away. "You did it, Doc! You did it!" His voice trailed off as he hurried back to the village.

"He's my good friend, what can you do with him?" Robert shrugged. Lissa laughed. Robert tugged her close and tried again. He leaned in close to her face and...this time, _this time,_ their lips locked! Lissa had _never_ kissed any man in this way in her whole life. It was something she'd always dreamed about, wondered about, and tried to imagine. But this kiss, it exceeded far and beyond any of her previous expectations! They held each other close, their feelings for each other pouring into the other, like an electric storm. They would've remained there for hours, had Jesse not stood on his hind legs and raised his front paws up to them. Lissa and Robert both looked down at him and laughed.

"Awww, Jesse." Lissa crooned. "We love you too." She rubbed behind his head. "Ohh. Oh, dear." She looked at her hands. "They're dirty."

"Come here." Robert ignored her and softly caressed her cheek. Lissa reached up and ran her hand through his scruffy mob of goldenrod hair, something she'd been wanting to do for ages! They both said nothing, just soaking in the moment. Lissa finally giggled. "What? What's funny?" Robert asked curiously.

"I was just thinking, if Gaston caught us like this, he'd shoot you!"

" _Eh, let him."_ Robert growled. "I _dare_ him!" Lissa laughed. "This was my mother's wedding ring." Robert told her. "When I was little, I told my uncle I wanted to give it to the girl I married."

"Aaaww." Lissa gazed at him thoughtfully, looking down at the precious token. "I'm honored to wear it."

"I know I'm not dashing to look at, like Gaston." Robert sighed. "And, I'm a little awkward, at least that's what I was told as a boy. I'm no perfect Prince Charming, but I love you!"

Lissa cupped his face with her charcoal smeared hands. "Listen to me." She said seriously."I _don't want_ you to be perfect. Because none of us are. I just want you to try to be the very best you you can be! That's what made me fall in love with you: you being yourself when you didn't know I was looking."

"You really don't expect me to be perfect?" Robert arched his eyebrows.

"No. Look at Adam and Belle. They started off on the completely wrong foot, but look at them now! They're crazy about each other."

Robert ran his finger along her cheek. "Well, if you don't expect me to, then I'll do my best to be the me you want." He said.

"I'm not a princess either, or a famous actress. I'm just a country girl. Just please forgive me when I become outspoken, and impatient." Lissa begged.

"Of course." Robert chuckled. He gripped her hand. "Shall we go tell them?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

The happy pair walked arm in arm together back to the castle. Lissa couldn't take her eyes off her ring, twisting her hand back and forth and watching how the emerald shone in the sun. She contentedly rested her head on Robert's shoulder while Jesse trotted ahead of them. "Say, why were you so sad when we talked?" Robert asked.

"Well, I've hardly seen you at all since Ella's presentation, and even when I have, you've been in a hurry to leave." Lissa sighed.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Robert said tenderly. "I wasn't trying to avoid you! I was trying to make plans for a place to live."

"That's just it. I was scared. I was afraid you were leaving, that you were moving your practice out of Villeneuve!"

"Oh, no!" Robert shook his head emphatically. "Whatever could have given you that idea? Why would I do that? I like it here."

"Well, big cities, better business."

"So? Who cares? I want to be with you! And, my friends." Robert interjected. This did bring up a good point though and he halted. "Lis, with my profession and all...well, there will most likely be times that I won't be able to spend much time with you because someone needs my help. I just hope you understand that doesn't mean I _don't want_ to be with you!"

"Of course not." Lissa shook her head. "You're a good doctor, kind and compassionate. That's why people trust you so much. It's all right. I still have my writing, which is very important to me! _That_ will fill my time while you're off healing people."

"And I want you to continue your writing, absolutely!" Robert insisted. "You have such a gift with words. I just ask one thing?"

"What is that?" Lissa cocked her head.

"I'm glad you have your writing, and I want you to reach the fullest potential of where it can take you. But, please, _try to remember your husband,_ once in a while?" Robert pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Lissa giggled.

"Oh, that." She grinned. "I'll _try,_ dear."

"You called me dear!" Robert pointed out.

"I...did, didn't I?" Lissa chuckled.

"I like it." Robert whispered.

* * *

Adam, Belle, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, Plumette, Maurice, and Cogsworth were all standing in the courtyard, discussing matters for the future holidays and other issues that needed addressing. They had taken their conversation outside, enjoying the cool September air after it had been hot for so long. Jesse ran to Chip, hoping for a treat and the boy snuck him a strawberry tart. "Well, look who's here." Adam grinned, nudging Belle with his elbow. Robert and Lissa appeared, hand in hand, beaming. Belle could hardly contain her excitement when she saw the joy on her best friend's face.

"What are you two looking so pleased about?" Maurice teased.

Robert held Lissa's hand in the air, showing off her engagement ring. "She said yes!" He shouted gleefully. Hoots, hollers, applause, and cheers erupted. Lissa was smothered with warm hugs and kisses. She was overcome with exceeding happiness.

"You, uh...have a little mark on your face." Maurice teased Robert, handing him his handkerchief. Robert frowned, not knowing he had gray charcoal smudges along his jawline.

"What's the matter, Chip dear?" Mrs. Potts asked. "Aren't you happy for Lissa?"

"Yes. And no." Chip mumbled.

"No?"

"Why not, Chip?" Belle asked.

"That means she won't live with us anymore." Chip hung his head.

"Oh!" Lissa smiled sympathetically and pulled him into herself for a hug.

* * *

Robert and Lissa rode to the village together with Jesse. Lissa could NOT wait to tell Sarah, or Gaston. When they arrived, Lissa was dismounting when the triplets rushed to her, as did some other neighbors. "We just heard!" The girls exclaimed.

"What?!" Lissa gaped. "But...how?"

"Lefou told us." Paulette said. Lissa rolled her eyes. For once in her life, she wanted to chew _him_ out instead of her impulsive brother.

"Gaston doesn't know, does he?" She asked, worried.

"I don't think so. He's out."

"Good! _I_ want to be the one to tell him myself!" Lissa declared. There were many well wishes for her and her husband-to-be.

"But I thought Gaston would never let you get married." Dick sneered.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Yes, well...my brother is biased." She said casually. The girls' jaws dropped and the ladies gasped in shock. The men's eyes widened. "What?" Lissa chuckled.

"How dare you use such language!" One of the older ladies scolded her.

"How vulgar of you, child!" Another added.

"What's the matter?" Lissa laughed. "It's only another word that means 'prejudiced'! It's not a swear word, I promise!"

* * *

Sarah was so excited for Robert and Lissa when they came and told her. She hugged and kissed them both. "It's a gorgeous ring, Robert." She said.

"Thanks." Robert grinned.

"Thank you, Lefou, for letting _them_ tell me themselves." Sarah squinted at him.

"Sorry about that." Lefou bit his lip sheepishly, with his hands behind his back. "Guess I got carried away."

"When's the wedding?" Sarah asked eagerly. "Have you picked out a date?"

"Oh my, no. We haven't." Lissa said. "We still need a place to live, and..."

"I don't want to make it too long though!" Robert announced, holding Lissa close and kissing her cheek. It was at that moment, that who should walk in but the big buck himself! Gaston stopped short and blinked.

He'd been heading back through town after a long ride from returning a stray horse to another village, when his townsfolk all surrounded him and told him he had to hurry home. Gaston, tired and suddenly frantic, rushed to his house, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Sarah! The moment he stepped in, he'd found Lefou and Sarah laughing together, and...and Dr. Travis embracing and kissing Gaston's sister! Gaston didn't know whether to be angry or amused. Rumors, oh brother! It's astounding what can stir people up when gossip starts! This was certainly not the scenario he'd expected to come home to! He was relieved that no one seemed to be harmed, especially his wife! He loudly cleared his throat.

"Gaston, you're here!" Lefou cheered.

"Hello, dear." Sarah grinned and came to his side. She reached her arms up and kissed his cheek. He tried to look cheerful, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Gaston...look!" Lissa cried, bouncing up and down. His eyes fell on the ring. "He asked me! And I said yes!"

Gaston merely smiled fondly, but he felt a lump in his throat. "That's wonderful, Sis!" He exclaimed as calmly as he could. "I'm happy for you." Lissa ran to him and he hugged her off the floor.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked proudly.

"Oui. It's dazzling." Gaston approved. "I hope you'll be very happy, little sister."

"I already _am_ very happy!" Lissa told him. Gaston kissed her forehead and reached out to shake Robert's hand.

"You have exquisite taste, Doctor." He said. "I suppose I can get used to you, if I have to. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks. I'm the luckiest man in the world!" Robert smiled, extending his arm around Lissa's waist.

 _That's where you're wrong, Shorty. I'm the luckiest man in the world! _Gaston gloated to himself. But he didn't want to hurt his sister's feelings. He couldn't deny how radiantly she glowed as Robert hugged her. She was all grown up now.

* * *

"You should've seen their faces!" Lissa told Belle later that evening. She was telling her about the people's reaction to the word 'biased'. "You'd think I openly swore during church service! I couldn't believe how seriously they acted about it!" Belle laughed.

* * *

That night, Lissa sat perched on her window seat, with her window open so she could gaze up at the stars. She was so full of excitement and joy she couldn't contain it. Her fingers trembled as she wrote in her diary:

" _Today, on this glorious, special day, the cutest, sweetest-sorry. No offense, Lefou, Adam, and Maurice-, kindest, most adorable man in France asked me to become his wife! This is all so amazing I can't describe it. I'm so happy I feel as if I could burst into comets in the sky! I love that friendly doctor ssssoooooo much! He's such a sweetheart. I have never felt like this about anybody in my whole life, not even Jesse. And that is no understatement! I'm going to have a husband of my very own! I still cannot believe it's all real. And I bet you can't guess what I said…_

 _I said, ' **YES!'"**_

* * *

 **Right when I was writing the moments that Robert proposed, one of my favorite shows _Diagnosis Murder_ was playing the finale on our TV, and it was the very scene in which Lt. Steve Sloan (Barry Van Dyke) -dubbed "the unluckiest bachelor in LA"-proposed to the girl of his dreams, Ellen Sharp! It just happened to be that moment when I wrote Robert and Lissa's! Such sweet timing.**

 **So, it's official now. Lissa is getting married! Are you guys excited yet? Please leave reviews. Is this my last chapter? No!**


	16. Chapter 16 Planning

**Yes, Guest. When Ella Rose grows up she will look just like Cinderella from the 2015 live-action version!**

* * *

Lissa could not believe it. She was getting married! It was time to make her own wedding plans, something she'd always dreamed about and now the reality was all surreal! But first of all, she and Robert would need a place to live. Gaston kept insisting that she and Robert could stay in her old bed chamber- _"So I can keep an eye on you,"_ he'd said-, but Lissa always declined on that offer, much to Sarah's relief. She was enjoying her new married life with Gaston. Adam and Belle said that they were welcome to stay at the castle after they were married until they'd decided on something permanent. That did sound inviting, but the new couple hoped they'd have definite plans by then.

* * *

Lissa and Charlotte, one of the castle housemaids, rode into town on some errands. Lissa planned to visit Sarah before she departed. She was trying to lift a crate of flour sacks up onto the cart, but it was so heavy. Lissa grunted and struggled to do it herself, but she couldn't. Then, she felt two very familiar, very strong arms around her. The hands firmly gripped the crate, easily lifting it _and herself,_ off the ground before they set her back down again after putting the box inside the cart. Lissa turned and gave her brother a pointed look. "Thanks," she sighed.

"It wasn't nothing I couldn't handle." Gaston grinned. "It's been years since I perched you on my shoulder." He had a naughty twinkle in his eye.

"That's all right." Lissa held her hands up to prevent him from doing it in public.

"You know, you really shouldn't lift stuff that's too much for you." Gaston said firmly.

"Well, at least I tried." Lissa shrugged. "Is Robert around? Have you seen him?" Gaston pouted. "Never mind. Lefou will tell me." Lissa grinned.

"Ohh! You are a real mean sister." Gaston frowned.

" _What?"_ Lissa chuckled.

"I gave you a hand, I gave you a lift. And not every man in town can do it the way I did! You didn't even ask me to. I did you a favor. And what thanks do I get?" Gaston rolled his eyes. _"_ _Robert,_ Robert this, Robert that. _Aaaww, he's just adorable._ _He's ssssoooooo cute. Isn't he sweet? Ugh_! You have no idea how fatiguing it is to listen to all the time!" Gaston grumbled, rubbing his temple to emphasize the point. Lissa laughed heartily at his grouchiness.

"Oh, don't go sour on me." She snickered. "You've had your share, big brother. Now it's _my_ turn!" She declared triumphantly.

"That is entirely different." Gaston shook his head. That was the same excuse he always used. "I have plenty of good reasons to boast about my true love."

"And so do I." Lissa said with her hands on her hips.

"Only mine's much prettier than _yours."_ Gaston insisted with a twisted smirk.

"She's supposed to be." Lissa granted him. "But now you know what I had to listen to all the time before you met Sarah."

Gaston loudly cleared his throat. "Yes, well..." He mumbled. "I _have_ changed, haven't I? I have outgrown that ridiculous obsession, haven't I?"

"Yes, yes." Lissa nodded. "You have. Well, I wouldn't use the word _outgrown,_ exactly." She giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaston asked suspiciously, looking down at and patting his waist, making sure he hadn't enlarged since he'd been stuffing himself with Sarah's home cooking.

"You know, have you noticed a difference in how much more people show and tell their appreciation, when you _don't_ do it _for them?"_ Lissa asked, changing the subject.

"I will admit...it's been less frustrating to let people speak for themselves, instead of me grand-standing and having the world stare at me as if I were a freak or something!" Gaston confessed. "You also come to know everyone's _honest_ opinions, instead of always wondering what they're really thinking."

"That _can_ become ugly at times." Lissa agreed.

"You have _no_ idea." Gaston's eyes widened. Lissa giggled. "I do want so badly for Sarah to become pregnant." He said wistfully. "But so far, nothing's happening." He hung his head.

"Maybe she's not ready." Lissa remarked. Gaston's head instantly shot up.

"Oh, I've been _trying!"_ Gaston corrected her.

"When the time's right, Gaston." Lissa said calmly. "You know, life changes _a lot_ once there's a baby in the house! You two have some precious free time that you don't even realize right now. Enjoy it while you can. Though, I will admit, I'm looking forward to little nephews and nieces!"

" _Lots and lots of them!"_ Gaston smirked wistfully with his eyes closed.

"Well, not all at once, all right?" Lissa laughed.

"Why not?" Gaston pouted playfully.

"Sarah's the one who will be bearing them, _not you."_ Lissa pointed on his chest. "It's wonderful, but it's a _long_ process."

"Well, I'll be there to help her." Gaston said casually.

"That's good to know." Lissa nodded. Then her eyes lit up. "Pardon me. It was nice talking with you!" She sprang away from him and ran to her boyfriend who was dismounting Steve. Gaston narrowed his eyes.

"I love you _too!"_ He called out sarcastically. He felt two slender arms reach from behind and clasp him around the waist.

"And I love you." Sarah whispered in his ear. Gaston smiled crookedly and turned to her. He grabbed her chin and kissed her mouth, much to the frustration of some annoyed onlookers. That was Gaston the married man. He displayed his affection in _any_ surrounding, no matter who was watching.

* * *

"So? How is little Thomas doing?" Lissa asked Robert.

"Much better." Robert sighed as he walked to the doctor's office. "His arm seems to be healing nicely. Thankfully, it was a good clean break."

"You all right?" Lissa cocked her head.

"It's been a long day already." Robert shrugged. "Lissa, I've been scouting around, trying to find a suitable place to live. We could stay at the castle till we find a place, but I'd much prefer us to find a place of our own."

"So would I." Lissa agreed. "But where? I know we must come to an agreement, but if we are not to live in the village, I do hope to live not too far away from everybody!"

"No. That wouldn't be wise, with my profession." Robert said. "But I keep thinking about old Joe. Lis, I have an idea of what I would like us to have, but what do you think?"

"You haven't told me yet." Lissa snickered.

"What if we could have a home of our own, a bit away from the town...possibly between the village and the castle?" Robert suggested.

"How far between?" Lissa asked quietly. She wanted to be close to the people she'd loved her whole life.

"About five miles from town, heading toward the castle." Robert replied. "Wherever we live, I was hoping that I could have a little room or shed to use for an examining room and office. It would be to help people here, but also those around and far between here and the castle who can't get to Dr. Tanner's office or are too sick. And, uh...if we could bring the patients to me, it might work this out better so I wouldn't have to travel as much all the time, and we could spend more time together."

Lissa was quiet for a few moments. She was thoughtfully considering what he'd said. "Well, we'll need a place big enough." She finally said. "Could I help you with your work? I'm not a trained nurse, but I would really like to help in some ways."

"You would?" Robert arched his eyebrows. "But what about you writing?"

"Oh, don't worry. I _always_ make time for that!" Lissa giggled.

"Lis, I'm very pleased that you would like to help me with my work. And I'd really enjoy us working together. But, there _are_ certain procedures and circumstances that you might be very intimidated by."

"I could learn." Lissa pointed out.

"I know you could, Lis. Don't think I'm looking down on you as a woman. On the contrary, I believe you will be a wonderful help to our patients. But, you have such a merciful nature. I'd hate to see you incredibly disturbed from witnessing some drastic and horrible treatment I might have to perform at times."

"Are you referring to...surgical operations?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. Or even more unpleasant...amputations." Robert said glumly. "Lis, I will gladly let you assist me and I can teach you some things. But, if I ask you to step out the door or let me handle it, will you please listen to me?" He gripped her hands. "It's not because I believe you're weak! It's because I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt or frightened by my work, by the things I do."

Lissa sighed. "Yes, Robert. I'll try to do as you ask. Could you do me a favor? Read or at least listen to my writing sometimes?"

Robert smiled. "I'd be happy to! Just understand that there will be times when I can't spare those extra moments."

"I understand." Lissa nodded. Robert kissed her hands.

"I want you to be my equal, Lissa." Robert told her. "I hope you know that."

"Thank you." Lissa smiled warmly. "I believe you." She cleared her throat. "So, have you told your dear old Uncle Wilfred about our engagement?"

"Yes." Robert said. "He hasn't replied yet."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"To be honest, perhaps I don't want to know!" Robert grinned sarcastically. Lissa giggled.

* * *

With Gaston and Lefou to guide him around and show him the area, Robert was thrilled when he felt he'd found just the right place for him and Lissa to begin their lives together! Six miles from Villeneuve, along the road heading to the next village before turning to go to the castle, there was a small cottage. The owner was a middle-aged widow who was moving to another town to be with her sister. She couldn't afford to keep up the place anymore. Robert asked if he could look around the house and she agreed. Robert was pleased with what he saw. From the outside, it looked quaint and small, but inside it seemed roomy enough and he could picture himself walking into this place from making distant house calls, smelling a home cooked meal, and greeting his wife as she emerged from her writing desk and warmly greeted him, with ink smudged hands! The lady granted Robert half the cost she was going to ask, seeing as he would be making it into a home for his new bride-to-be.

Then he took Lissa out to see it. It wasn't surrounded by woods, but lovely, clear fields on both sides to look at down the road. And from the bend, they could see Villeneuve in the distance. Lissa could not stop smiling from the first moment she saw the house. The older lady more than happily gave her a tour. It had everything Lissa could want, no matter how small: a sitting room, a parlor, a kitchen, a pantry down in the cellar, a washroom, a master bedroom, an upstairs with a bedroom and a guest room and a storage room. There was a small stable outside with a chicken coop, and best of all, an old shed her husband used to work in. It would be perfect for Robert to turn into a doctor's office and operating room! Lissa grinned wistfully as she imagined Jesse running around in the backyard chasing the chickens or romping in the front lawn barking to alert her to visitors, the very spot in the corner of the parlor where her writing desk would be, her very own kitchen to prepare their meals in, the parlor and sitting room to entertain guests…

"Oh, Mrs. De flo'res!" Lissa gushed. "It's lovely! Robert, it's perfect."

"Do you really like it?" Robert smiled hopefully.

"Yes! We'll take it!" Lissa declared.

* * *

Robert and Lissa would've liked to have gotten married in the spring when all the flowers were blooming, but neither of them could bring themselves to wait that long! They finally set a wedding date for February. Belle, between loving her baby and teaching her school students, was gleefully helping out Lissa with her wedding plans, as were Sarah, Mrs. Potts, Plumette, Madame Garderobe, Clothilde, and the triplets' mother. "Belle?" Lissa asked while baby Ella napped.

"Yes?" Belle cocked her head.

"I know you have much to think about and handle right now, but...would, would you please be my matron of honor?" Lissa asked. "You've been my very best friend for as long as I can remember. You let me be an important part of your special day. Won't you please be pat of mine?"

"Of course I will!" Belle smiled warmly, gripping her friend's hand.

"Thank you, Belle." Lissa beamed.

* * *

Gaston stepped into his lawn and saw Sarah sitting on the front steps of the porch reading a letter. He grinned as he approached her. "What are you looking so pleased about, my love?" He asked curiously.

"It's from Momma and Father!" Sarah looked up at him.

"Ahh, I see." Gaston nodded. "What do they say?"

"They're immensely relieved that we're all pretty much recovered from Lissa's kidnapping." Sarah answered. "They were very worried when I wrote to them about what happened, and then with you getting badly hurt...oh, and Anna has a grand new dress that she wants you to see her in! Father insists she's too young to wear such a garment, but he gave in." Sarah explained. Gaston chuckled as he imagined that scenario. The poor judge probably didn't have much choice! "They are really hoping we will come visit them for Christmas before the weather interferes."

"Look, I promised you that I'd take you to see them." Gaston bent down, touching her hand. "And I have every intention to keep it. But Christmastide is still a two months away."

"Seems like longer when you're parted from loved ones." Sarah said rather solemnly. Gaston brought her hand to his lips.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Sarah nodded, small tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at him. "Don't get me wrong. I love being married to you! But, sometimes I..."

"This is your first year without them." Gaston said. Sarah nodded, sniffling. Gaston cupped her chin and sweetly kissed her lips. "I'm sorry you have to be so far away from them."

"Thank you, dear." Sarah smiled gratefully.

* * *

Robert had not heard from his Uncle Wilfred since he'd written him. One afternoon, he was about to go on his rounds when he saw a fine carriage enter the community, and a distinguished looking gentlemen with a cane step down. Robert slipped off of Steve and ran up to him. "Uncle...Wilfred?" He gasped. "Uncle Wilfred!"

"Robby, my boy!" Uncle Wilfred smiled.

"What the heck are you doing all the way out here?" Robert asked as he helped him along.

"You said you were getting married, boy. I want to have a look at this filly you've fancied." Wilfred said sternly.

"Oh. So, how is everything and everybody back home?"

"The same." Wilfred complained. "Life has been pretty dull since you left me, kid. There's no excitement and I have no one to utter my ailments to but the servants..."

"And they most likely have every one of them _memorized."_ Robert teased.

"Don't be insolent, boy!" Wilfred huffed. "You are the only one in the world who can speak that way to me without being sued. Now, about this girl..."

"Oh, wait till you meet her." Robert interrupted him. "She's great." He beamed.

"Mmm-hmm. We'll just see about that." Wilfred said skeptically. "You know, you were this close once and you let her get away."

"I didn't let her get away, Uncle. She _went_ away." Robert rolled his eyes. "And I told you already, I'm over it."

"And just what is so special about this one?"

"She's different. She likes me for who I am. And she's really nice." Robert replied. "In fact, she thinks I'm adorable!"

"Hardly a worthy recommendation." Wilfred rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, you just wait till you meet her and you'll see that I'm right." Robert said firmly. "And you're not going to talk me out of it. I'm serious. I'm going to marry that girl, and I don't care if you completely withdraw my inheritance!"

"Bold words, boy." Wilfred squinted. "I still have the final say!"

"Humph." Robert grinned.

Lissa was just leaving Gaston and Sarah's house when she saw Robert and waved to him with a big smile on her face. She hurried in his direction. "Who is that?" Uncle Wilfred furrowed his brows.

"Good morning!" Lissa greeted Robert.

"Morning!" Robert smiled widely. "Uncle Wilfred, this is my fiance, Elise Legume. But you can call her Lissa like everybody else. Lis, this is my Uncle Wilfred."

"Ohh! Bonjour, Sir." Lissa arched her eyebrows. "Robert has spoken so much about you. Welcome to Villenueve."

The older man narrowed his eyes at Lissa and suspiciously walked around her, as if he were inspecting a prize vessel at an auction. Lissa glanced to Robert with a questioning look, and he returned her gaze with an embarrassed face. "Hmm. Yes. Mmm-hmm." Uncle Wilfred grunted, finally resting on his cane.

"What? What is it?" Lissa gulped.

"Well, you were right about _one_ thing, my boy. She's pretty as a picture." Uncle Wilfred nodded.

"Ohh. I'm so relieved." Lissa chuckled nervously. "I was afraid my attire was out of line or something!"

"And witty too." Uncle Wilfred finally smiled with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Robert talked about ugly procedures. Well, he has no idea how close to home that is going cost him later on! Too close!**


	17. Chapter 17 Gaston the Chicken Wrangler

**When the main plot for this chapter came to my mind, I could NOT stop smiling and laughing! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was chilly out today, and Gaston had had a full day scouting the town for crime. Maybe it was the nip in the air and people became anxious for their winter stock, or they just didn't know how to get by. Either way, he'd spotted and caught some small boys stealing apples and squash from the vegetable cart. They were dirty and thin, and told him they lived in shacks far outside of town but this was the closest town that had food. He'd bought the apples for them then followed them to their 'homes', which weren't fit to live in. He'd learned that they each had families who had no means of getting by. Gaston felt bad for them, and offered them some wages for chores around town if they promised to stop stealing.

After that, he'd had to break up a brawl in the middle of town that was turning ugly. He'd received a small bruise on his chin, but he was proud to say that he'd come out ahead on the fight. He'd helped Lefou unload and set up a wagon load of ale he'd ordered a week ago. Needless to say, Gaston was a bit tired and couldn't wait to get home in his nice warm house and eat a hot meal, not to mention that he was looking forward to a heavenly massage as only his wife could give, as his shoulder-where he'd been shot at the fair-was rather stiff today, most likely from all that unloading he'd done hauling those beer barrels.

* * *

"Well, you were definitely right about one thing." Sarah told Lissa. "He _does_ snore! And _loudly!"_

Lissa laughed. "At least I had my own room when I lived here." She said, gloating. "So, how do you endure it?"

"Well, although he sounds like a hibernating bear, I tell myself at least I'm not out in the woods, stranded with a real bear, with foul heavy breathing!" Lissa threw her head back and laughed out loud. "I can't say you didn't warn me." Sarah said sheepishly.

"Yes. I'm beginning to wonder what quirks Robert is going to have, that I'm going to have to endure once we're married." Lissa sighed. "I'm filled with curiosity and dread at the same time."

"Well, at least what Gaston told him about you isn't truly that bad." Sarah said casually.

Lissa furrowed her brows. "Oh, dear! _What_ did he tell Robert about me _this_ time?" She gulped.

"Nothing too incriminating. Only that you are _extremely_ vulnerable at being tickled." Sarah grinned. Lissa narrowed her eyes at her sister-in-law.

"Oh. _So he did, did he?"_ She remarked slowly. "Someone needs to restrain that man's touchy-feely fingers with rawhide for _one_ day!"

* * *

Gaston marched up the steps on the front porch about to enter the door when he collided with another body. "Ohff!" He sputtered. "Oh, Sis. Hello. Seems I'm meeting up with you in the most unusual greetings lately."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa grunted, staring him down.

"What?" Gaston asked innocently. "I know that look. All right, what have I done?"

"Oh...nothing. We were just talking about you." Lissa grinned casually. Gaston squinted suspiciously. "Well, excuse me." Lissa brushed passed him without so much as saying a goodbye. Gaston frowned.

"Honestly. How rude." He shook his head as he went inside the house. "Sarah, my love!" He exclaimed with his arms outstretched. Sarah smiled and hugged him. "Oh, you are a welcoming sight."

"Tired, dear?" Sarah asked.

"Oui. Just let me sit down for a moment." Gaston sighed. Sarah hugged his arm and pulled him to the sofa with her. Gaston lounged back, tossing his hat and coat across the room onto the armchair and stretched out his long legs in front of him.

"It's getting colder, isn't it?" Sarah asked close to him.

"I'm afraid so. Would you be an angel and _please_ rub my shoulder?" Gaston asked pitifully, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"This one?" Sarah touched his right shoulder.

"No. The other one." Gaston corrected her. Sarah switched spots on the couch and rubbed his upper arm. "Ohhh...thank you, Angel. That's it! _That's it..."_ Gaston sighed contentedly. He was in massage heaven right now, not to mention that Sarah's hair smelled like sweet tea.

Sarah smiled and slowly inched her fingers up his neck, to just below his ear lobes and began lightly swishing them back and forth. Gaston jumped and his reflexes up by his neck twitched. Sarah wouldn't stop so he kept twitching. "Are you all right, dear?" Sarah asked slyly.

"Y-yeah."

"Then why do you keep twitching like that?"

"I'm not twitching." Gaston argued, trying not to bellow at her. _How in the world did she find out? Oh, confound it, Sarah, do stop! Quit_ _it_ _._ He would never in a million years admit that he was very ticklish behind his ears and on his neck, not even to his own wife! After all, a rugged hunter specimen such as himself had to keep up his reputation. Sarah chuckled as Gaston rolled his shoulders up to his neck to make her stop.

"Am I irritating you, _dear?"_ Sarah grinned.

"You could _never_ irritate...me...my darling." Gaston said through gritted teeth. He refused to give in to her antics. He just thanked God that Lefou wasn't here! He'd spread it all over town.

He finally gripped her fingers and pulled them down. "Sarah, please!" He huffed. "Must you torture a man so when he is fatigued?" Sarah sighed and Gaston rubbed his face. Sarah began poking his armpits. Gaston jumped and wriggled, refusing to laugh.

"Why, Gaston! I do believe you're actually ticklish!" Sarah smiled at her disgruntled husband.

"I am not!" Gaston growled. Sarah attacked him harder. He bit his lip hard, stubbornly bracing himself from letting out the laugh crawling up his throat. At last, he could no longer hold it in. "Sarah, stop it this minute!" He howled hysterically. "Get your dancing fingers off of me, woman!" Sarah ignored him. Gaston leaned on his side closer into the couch for safety and decided to fight fire with fire. He started tickling her back.

"Oh no, stop!" Sarah begged, doubling over into his knee. A third voice laughed out loud from watching them.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Lissa asked. Gaston and Sarah both halted, looking up. Sarah was trying to stifle giggles.

"Where did you come from? I thought you'd left." Gaston sputtered. Lissa smirked. She had been the one to tell Sarah how much Gaston _hated_ being tickled, _worse_ than she did! And now Sarah knew how to fluster him in that way.

" _Not just yet."_ Lissa said too politely, eying Sarah. "You two had me in stitches." She snickered.

"You were _watching?!"_ Gaston gasped in horror. _Drat that girl! If it's not Lefou, it's my kid sister. Why does she have to pester me so? Why can't she just leave me in peace? For crying out loud, what are these silly females ganging up all over me for?_ Lissa could not be more pleased at the shocked look on his face.

"Merci, for your _sisterly_ advice." Sarah told Lissa.

"My pleasure!" Lissa smiled widely. "Well, good day. I must be going." She turned to leave.

 _Not so fast, you little pipsqueak!_ Gaston rumbled in his mind, narrowing his eyes. Lissa didn't see him abruptly rise from the sofa and briskly strode over behind her, grabbing her in a headlock.

"Hey!" Lissa protested.

" _So._..sisterly advice, huh?" He grunted with a smug smile. "Oh, yeah? I'll teach you to make a spectacle out of me!"

"Would you mind letting me go?" Lissa rolled her eyes. "I need to get back before dark!"

"That's your problem not mine." Gaston said. Lissa tried in vain to wriggle out from his grasp, but she was no match for the large hunk of brother with biceps to spare that had her at a disadvantage.

"Come on. Let me go." Lissa said, half amused and half annoyed.

"Not until you talk! What was this _sisterly advice_ you offered? Hmm? Talk, girl!"

" _Gaston..."_ Lissa shook her head.

"All you have to do is tell me and I'll let you go." Gaston said.

"I'm not saying anything." Lissa pursed her lips, tugging on his wrists.

"No?" Gaston arched his eyebrows, smirking in brotherly mischief on his face. But He wasn't aware that his wife was right behind him. She ran her fingers under his armpits. "Bah! Stop that!" Gaston stomped his feet, releasing his sister who quickly sprang away from him. "What is this, Pick On Your Husband Day, or what?" Gaston scowled.

"I don't have a husband...yet." Lissa said. "That was for your 'brother-in-law advice' to my fiance. I'll see you later this week, Sarah."

"Thank you for stopping by. I enjoyed every minute of it." Sarah laughed. Gaston glared at her with his hands on his hips.

"Bye." Lissa waved politely.

"Sis!" Gaston cried pitifully. Lissa whipped her head back at his desperate voice. "You, uh...you won't tell anyone else about this."

"No, I won't." Lissa chuckled. "Except..."

"You _wouldn't dare!"_ Gaston bellowed. _You tell Lefou about this, you WILL regret it!_

"I just wanted to see the look on your face." Lissa said. "No." With that, she finally left.

"Thank goodness. I thought she'd _never_ leave!" Gaston puffed in relief. Sarah giggled, coming up next to him.

"You know, I think you're especially cute when you're flustered." She said, running her finger down his nose.

"Do you?" Gaston cocked his head. "I'll confess, you took me by surprise. But just remember this: in this house, _no one_ tickles like Gaston!" Sarah laughed on his shoulder. "Now I guess I'll have to warn Robert that my sister kicks in her sleep."

"Oh, no you don't!" Sarah shook her head. "Haven't you caused enough trouble with those two lovebirds already?"

" _I?!"_ Gaston feigned being dumbfounded. "I do not cause trouble, my love. 'I just...create feelings in others they don't understand'. They prefer to call it trouble. Why? I can't imagine!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Just _love_ me." Gaston said wistfully.

"I can manage that. Would you like some warm cocoa?"

"Mmm!" Gaston licked his lips. "I could certainly use some." They settled at the dining table. Gaston had to admit, the hot drink soothed his chilled insides and calmed his nerves. "So, are there any specific chores you would like me to do before supper?" He asked.

"Just making sure that the animals are sufficed for the night. It's turning colder at nights." Sarah said, looking away with a pensive look on her face. Gaston studied her closely.

"What is it, darling? Something's on your mind." He said tenderly, sliding his arm across the table to take her hand in his.

"You'll probably think it's silly." Sarah hung her head.

"Oh, no. What is it, Sarah? Please tell me. I'll listen." Gaston reassured her. "You miss your family, don't you?"

"No. Well, yes, but…that's not what I'm thinking about. I...I've been thinking a lot about Marguerite and her children. It gave me such pleasure to provide them some help."

"And they were eternally grateful, my dear." Gaston said proudly.

"But, it's not enough!" Sarah exclaimed. "Gaston, I...I _love_ being married to you! I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. But, there's something...I, I need..." Gaston wasn't sure where she was going with this, and it didn't make him feel comfortable. But he chose to listen to hear what she had to say for once, instead of putting words in her mouth like he'd made such a terrible habit of.

"Go on." He prodded gently.

"What I'm trying to say is...I don't understand where I stand in this town."

"You're my wife." Gaston smiled.

"Yes, but, Gaston? I...I want to _contribute_ something to the community. Some people still think of me as a spoiled little rich girl looking down on them." Sarah said dryly.

"Oh, Sarah." Gaston groaned sympathetically, kissing her hand. "You must not believe every passing remark that people say! Trust me, rumors are the fruit of idle minds. You know, a wise man once told me that ' _people who talk behind your back are destined to stay there'._ And you are _not_ a spoiled rich girl to me! You're my sweet, generous, beautiful wife."

"Thank you." Sarah slightly smiled. "But I am rich, and I feel so awful for those who can barely get by. I want to do something about it, Gaston! I can do something!"

"Of course you can. But...what are you getting at?"

"Gaston, there must be other poor people in this small kingdom that we don't even know about! Starving, sick, completely destitute. Belle runs a school and teaches children or _anyone willing_ to read! You're an officer of the law. Lefou has a place for people to come and release their problems. Robert and Dr. Tanner heal. Lissa has written a book that make children smile. Pere Robert preaches, prays, and offers literature to the open-minded. Angelina assists with bringing life into the world! I want to be part of that line of being neighborly and helping others!

'What I'm trying so tell you is...Gaston, I would like it very much if I could open a mission here in Villeneuve, for the poor around here that have no one or nothing, and for weary travelers who need to get back on their feet before moving on. Or those who have just lost everything and just need a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs till they're able to fend for themselves. I've been thinking this over a great deal. Will you please support me in this? Please?'" Sarah pleaded.

Gaston was most surprised. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear. He'd been mentally preparing himself for her to tell him that she wanted to get away from him for a while and be with her family. That was one of his biggest problems: he assumed way too much that he knew what other people were thinking. He was quite relieved to hear this news and it only fed his love for her. He rose from his seat and came over to her, pulling her up out of her chair. He lovingly gripped her arms and smiled proudly at her. "Sarah, my angel. Of course I will!" He told her.

"You will?" Sarah beamed.

"Yes." Gaston nodded. "But where are you going to find a vacant building in this town to use for it? And you're going to need help. You can't do it all yourself!"

"Oh, no need to worry about that." Sarah remarked nonchalantly. "That has all been met. Maurice and Belle have selflessly agreed to let me use their old house, the one they owned when they lived here in the village! They were more than happy to do it and it's large enough to hold a kitchen, a sitting room, a cellar, and not to mention that quite a few families could stay in there comfortably."

"You have it all figured out, don't you?" Gaston snickered. "But where are you going to find someone to keep it running, under you? To look after the people for you? Who would do that?"

"Agathe." Sarah said. "She enjoys taking care of people, it would be a permanent job, and she could easily let me know what needs are lacking, when we are running out of supplies, and if we need to expand. I already asked her and she snapped it right up!"

"You really are something, you know that?" Gaston told her thoughtfully. Had he not been a changed and better person, he would've told her exactly what he'd told Belle only last year: _"The only children you should concern yourself with are your own"._ It was true that had he not had a major life change of heart, he _would_ have thought his wife was just getting a silly notion, especially when he remembered how he used to treat Agathe! But that wasn't part of who he was anymore and he could not imagine thinking with that mindset anymore! "And I happen to know of some unfortunate souls already that could use your generosity!" Gaston told her excitedly, as he remembered the juvenile thieves he'd caught earlier today. _Maybe they can do chores for her around the mission, earning some money while helping keep up the place at the same time. They looked like sturdy young lads to me._

"Really?" Sarah's eyes lit up, and the excitement in her voice warmed his heart.

"Oh, yes." Gaston nodded. "This must be a providential sign. How can I refuse you?"

"You approve then?"

"Yes. You are the sweetest, most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I don't deserve you! Nobody deserves you, least of all me! But can I just tell you at this moment how honored I am to be your husband?" Gaston whispered, nearly choked up. His chest swelled with a passionate fire for this vibrant woman he could call his own, who had such a heart for others.

"Oh, Gaston..." Sarah welled up in happy tears. She hugged his neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much." Gaston kissed her face. He started nuzzling his nose into her hair and neck, and smoothly ran his hands up and down her figure.

"I do love you." He whispered in a husky voice.

"And I love you." Sarah whispered back, relishing in his touch. He gripped her closely against himself. "Thank you...thank you..." They would've endlessly continued in their marital bliss, had Gaston's stomach not belligerently growled, rudely interfering with their tender moments. Sarah giggled at him and patted his torso. "Hungry, dear?"

"Oh, yes! _But not for food."_ Gaston said with thirsty eyes at her.

"All right, that's enough." Sarah protested. "Honestly, Gaston. If I always left this matter up to you, you'd be skin and bones."

"Ahh, it would be so worth it!" Gaston purred, gripping his large fingers around her curved waist.

"Enough." Sarah warned him. She smiled fondly at the pouting face he wore. "Go out and fetch me a nice, fat chicken for supper. Will you, dear?" Sarah asked.

"You command is my wish, my love!" Gaston announced grandly and strode out the back door toward the chicken coop.

* * *

Gaston puffed a breath of contentment. What a lucky man he was, to have a fine house, a magnificent job that he was very good at, loyal friends like Lefou and Maurice, a cute but extremely talkative sister, and an amazing wife! Ahh, yes. Life was good indeed!

But as Gaston retreated back out into the cold, the nipping chill hit his stiff shoulder again, reminding him of just how soon he wanted to get back inside to a hot supper. Mmm, now a roasted chicken sounded most inviting and his mouth watered as he pictured it roasting on the fire. He was more than ready to sink his teeth into it...He bumped into the door of the chicken coop, startling him from his daydream. "Oohhff!" He grunted, rubbing his sore nose and bruised ego. "Blast. I hope nobody saw that!" He actually glanced around to make sure no prying eyes were around to make fun of him. He was just relieved that Lissa had left!

"Ahh, there you are, my fat, feathered friends." Gaston grinned as he approached the chickens cackling on the ground. "One of you is going to make a _scrumptious_ dinner." He licked his lips like a prowling wolf. "With dumplings I hope! How hard can it be? Come here, chickee. Come on." Gaston stooped, trying not to startle them. He held his hands out with seed. The chickens flocked to him, one perched on his shoulder, much to his annoyance. As they started eating from him, Gaston suddenly reached out to snatch one. The chickens squawked and squealed, bouncing away and fluttering around in all directions.

"Come back!" Gaston bellowed, scurrying around, trying to grab one. He caught one by the leg but it pecked at him relentlessly. He scrambled around, reaching his hands out but the birds now knew he was bad news to their very fate, and wanted nothing more to do with him."This is so stupid!" Gaston huffed, losing his patience. He was cold and hungry, which made him very grouchy and not very tolerant. He didn't have time for this.

Why was this so hard? Ordinarily, he could get one of these birds to cooperate. He didn't remember having this much trouble in a long time! Most of all, he hadn't eaten since lunch and he was ravenous. And when Gaston was ravenous, he could be a beast if everything or anyone got in his way of getting his food. If he was more desperate, he would've actually just grabbed one fowl and eaten it raw! "Get over here!" Gaston hollered at the birds that seemed to be laughing at him! Every time he got close enough, they'd flutter away out of his grasp.

"Oh, come on already!" Gaston growled, still chasing them. "I don't got all year to run my legs off trying to catch one of you dumb birds!" He lept and grabbed one but it flew away just as quickly. "You better be worth your drumsticks, dagnabit!" Gaston clenched his fist.

Sarah was watching from the back porch. She was giggling so hard at him that her sides ached. He heard her merriment and scowled. Gaston the great hunter would not be lowered to a fussy husband who couldn't even fetch his own meal! "Oh, would you cut it out?" He grumbled at Sarah. She ignored his rudeness and threw her head back laughing heartily as she retreated back inside.

"Sorry!" She called to him.

"Get over here!" Gaston foamed, jumping to the flock that ran in all directions. Gaston lay on the ground, dirty and very, very, very hungry. No, he wasn't hungry, he was _hangry!_ " _That's it!"_ Gaston stomped his foot and barged into the house for his shotgun. He came back out, aimed in the middle of the flock, and pulled the trigger. _**"**_ _ **KAPPOWWWWW!"**_ A loud blast and huge puff of smoke blinded him, and he heard several terrified fowl squawk frantically.

* * *

Sarah had run to the back door when she heard the gunshot to see what had happened. She gaped at what she saw. Feathers flew everywhere, partly from the helpless chickens scurrying around for safety, _and_ from half of them having their feathers blown off by her grumpy husband's overreaction! Sarah was speechless. She felt sorry for the poor things, but she would remember this scenario for years!

Gaston marched with a huff up the steps to her with his shotgun hanging at his left side and two dead chickens in his other hand. "Here." He said dryly. Sarah stared at the lifeless poultry.

"Poor little things." She sighed sympathetically.

" _Poor little things?!"_ Gaston was taken aback. "What about me? Do you know what I had to go through to get these for you?"

"Yes." Sarah grinned, taking them gratefully. A grimace tugged at the corners of Gaston's mouth. "Would you like me to rub your shoulder again after supper?" Sarah offered quietly. She knew it had to be sore from the gun's recoil.

" _Yyyesss..."_ Gaston moaned at her, cheering up a little bit. He followed her into the kitchen as she prepared to make his supper. He was embarrassed that he'd taken such a drastic action to get dinner, but he was just not having anymore shenanigans today, not when his empty belly was losing its temper with him!

"Well, we should have enough meat for a few days." Sarah looked up at him as he crouched his big hands around her waist from behind, making her tingle. His stomach growled loudly, sounding like an angry bear.

"This better be worth it." Gaston curled his lip.

"It will be. Thank you." Sarah threw him her irresistible grin that he could never stay mad at. "Just leave the rest to me."

"Blasted birds." Gaston muttered.

"Literally _blasted."_ Sarah teased him, nudging him in the gut with her elbow.

"Don't tell anyone how I did it, okay?" Gaston asked sheepishly.

" _I_ won't have to." Sarah giggled. "The whole town heard you when you blew those birds away!"


	18. Chapter 18 Dread Isn't the Word for It!

The air was cool and the leaves were beautiful, even on a cloudy day. This morning was just so lovely with autumn color that it sent flutters of anticipation into the hearts of Villeneuve. Today was not a proper one to think gloomy thoughts. It was perfect. _But,_ sadly for Gaston and his loved ones, things were about to take a frightening turn, _again!_

* * *

Gaston was returning into town from eating lunch at home with Sarah. Well, eating lunch and, well-and 'making love'. Gaston never passed up a chance to coerce his wife into marital activities when he felt the moment was right. Most of the time, she complied without complaint, but Gaston had to face that sometimes she had other tasks that needed to be done at the moment, like washing his dirty laundry and _smelly_ socks! Today though, she'd been cooperative. So Gaston strutted out of his house with his head held high and his chest puffed out. Little did he know of the bomb that was about to hit him so hard!

Gaston had just spoken with the butcher when he heard a very distressed voice. "GASTON!" Lefou cried frantically. Gaston saw his friend running straight to him as if he was being chased by a pack of hungry wolves. As he came closer, Gaston's eyes widened in alarm at how manic Lefou looked! He was pale as a ghost and was panting with fear.

"Lefou!" Gaston gasped. What in the world had happened to him? Was Lefou seriously ill? "What is it? What's the matter?" Lefou didn't answer right away. Instead he snatched Gaston's coat collar and jerked him aside into an alley. "Lefou, what the heck is going on?" Gaston asked his friend who was trembling.

"Gaston, you..." Lefou panted frightfully. Gaston touched his shoulder.

"Slow down, Lefou." Gaston said firmly. "Breathe."

"Gaston, I...I just received a message for you from Lt. Bouvier." Lefou looked up at his friend, his face extremely grave. "It's _not_ good." Gaston read the quick note. His heart dropped into his stomach.

"Dear g-!" His breath hitched. "This _can't_ be! Andre escaped?!"

"Yes." Lefou nodded. "And they're dead sure that he's heading back this way!"

Gaston froze. How could this happen? Andre was supposed to have been executed a couple weeks ago. Lissa was just beginning to recover from her frightening ordeal when he'd kidnapped her and tried to murder her. And now he was coming back, this time even more vengeful! NO! Gaston could NOT let this happen.

The note explained that Andre had murdered his former partner Phineas while they were both in prison, and then had terribly assaulted his guardians then once again, had gotten away from the authorities! Lt. Bouvier went on to say that they hadn't informed Gaston right away because they didn't want to alarm him if they could stop Andre. They'd managed to capture him again, but then he'd voided their security again and fled. And now he was coming back! Bouvier said that there was no mistake about that, as that was all Andre had spoken about, _very verbally._

"What are we going to do?" Lefou asked.

 _Lissa!_ Gaston panicked. She must be protected at all costs! But the last thing he wanted to do was alarm her. This needed to be handled cautiously but right away. She could be in danger at this very moment! How were they to know that Andre wasn't lurking around the castle, waiting to prowl on and harm her, _right now?_

Gaston gripped Lefou's arm and spoke to him in hushed tones. "Lefou, you ride to the castle this minute and tell Adam he's needed here immediately! I wouldn't put it passed Andre to be spying on us again."

"Me neither." Lefou agreed. "So, your point is, if he sees _me_ summoning Adam, it will seem like a casual business meeting."

"Right." Gaston nodded. "If I go, he'll surely know we're on to him. Lefou, we must stop this fiend once and for all. And he _cannot_ know that we know, or he'll just hide and wait it out. This time, it's our turf to use the element of surprise. One blunder with this case, and...and my sister is dead! Be sure to emphasize to Adam that this CANNOT wait!"

"You've got it." Lefou gripped his arm and immediately mounted his horse to make his urgent errand.

"Oh, and Lefou?"

"Yeah?"

"If possible, do NOT mention a word of this to Lissa or Sarah. It will only scare them, for who knows how long, and..."

"You don't need to explain." Lefou finished for him.

"Thank you, Lefou. For bringing this to me." Gaston said gratefully. As Lefou cantered out of the village gates heading to the castle, Gaston's mind was whirling overtime. He'd hoped that the run-in with Andre recently was finally beginning to fade, and that he could put it passed him. But, the more he looked down at the urgent words of warning, a thousand horrible images and sounds flashed through his mind like a tidal wave: Andre's anger all those years ago when Gaston had broken his word to get help; Lissa's terrified screams and the fear in her face when she'd been attacked by Andre; Andre trying to murder her in whatever efficient way he could; his thwarted murderous attempt on Andre himself; the helplessness he'd felt when he'd learned that Lissa had been kidnapped and that her life was on a fragile timetable...

Gaston was deeply afraid, for his friends, but most of all, his family. He remembered all too well how his sweet Sarah had also fallen victim at the hand of Andre. Sarah! She would _not_ be put in harm's way again! Not if Gaston could keep her safe. And he swore he would, no matter what.

* * *

Lefou barely greeted the servants as he slid off his horse Buddy, and made his way inside the castle, begging to see Adam. He was informed that Adam was preparing to depart for a journey to one of the next towns down, to insure that the residents were sufficiently supplied and preparing for the upcoming winter. Lefou found him in the stables. "Adam!" He blurted out.

"Why, Lefou. Hello." Adam smiled, then it instantly faded. "What's wrong, Lefou? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Lefou bit his lip. That remark was too close to home. _"Adam,"_ He began in a firm voice, "something very important has just come up and Gaston needs to confer with you _right now on_ the best plan we can do to stop it!"

Adam peered at Lefou, confused and startled. "All right. Mount up. I'm coming!" He told Lefou. Both men were soon on their steeds heading back to the village. Lefou told him everything-once they were out of earshot, so not to spread gossip or cause fear for the castle inhabitants. Adam was shocked, and above all, appalled. He was really worried about his friends and his own family. Lefou also told him about putting on a front in case they were being spied on again and Adam was able to strut his composure should any prying eyes be lurking nearby.

* * *

Adam's arrival could not come soon enough for Gaston! As soon as Lefou had left, Gaston had scouted the countryside around the village for his nemesis but had found nothing. Gaston was beyond relieved when he finally saw his good friend approaching him. "Adam," He breathed.

"Lefou told me everything." Adam said in a hushed tone. "You were right to have him act so casual. So, it's true?"

"Yes." Gaston grimaced. "What should we do?"

"First of all, we can't handle this alone. We're going to need some help." Adam told him. They summoned Tom, Dick, and Stanley to meet with them in the back room of the tavern. There they tried to form a plan of defense. "Lissa and most likely Gaston are the sole targets of this criminal's madness." Adam stressed out to the men.

"I wouldn't put it passed him to take revenge on us either." Lefou gulped. "After the way we thwarted his scheme."

"Lefou is right." Stanley agreed. He'd become one of Gaston's most efficient deputies, and now that he was married himself with a child on the way, he wanted to keep his wife protected too.

"Lissa told me when we'd brought her back that Andre had been stalking us for months on end before he made his first move." Gaston spoke up. "I highly doubt he isn't doing it again at this very moment! We cannot let him know we're on to him! We must act as casual as possible, going on about our daily lives so he doesn't suspect anything."

"But what about a plan B in case he does show up suddenly?" Dick asked.

"We'll use the element of surprise." Adam said. "Lefou will be traveling in an hour to the next town down, to send a message to Lt. Bouvier. He and his men will reside there, waiting, until we summon their aide."

"What about your sister?" Tom looked at Gaston.

"She mustn't know!" Gaston blurted out anxiously. "She'll be so frightened, she won't be able to think straight. As a matter of fact, none of our ladies should know about this. They'll freak out, and that could risk blowing this whole operation up."

"And everyone use extreme caution. Watch yourselves. We've all seen how easily this guy blows his fuse. I don't want anyone taking unnecessary chances!" Adam ordered. "That includes _you!"_ He looked right at Gaston.

"Right." Gaston barely shrugged. "I really appreciate your help, fellows. I could never have rescued Lissa in the first place without you. Thanks for your support."

"You're our boss, _like it or not."_ Dick rolled his eyes. "What did you expect?"

"From now on, we stick together." Gaston and Adam declared at the same time.

"Right!" Lefou agreed.

While Lefou set out to complete his urgent mission, the trio headed into town going about their business but also sharpening their senses of observation. Adam called on Dr. Tanner, and without elaborating on their thug's identity, instructed him to report to himself or Lefou or Gaston should he run across any strangers requiring his services. The good doctor was confused and suspicious, but he promised to obey and didn't ask questions. After seeing that everything was in order, as well as could be under the nail-biting circumstances, Adam went back home. Gaston was far from all right. The guilt he'd felt from causing Andre trouble all those years ago was heavily pressing back down on him. His loved ones were in danger again, _"_ _All because of me!"_ Gaston berated himself.

* * *

Belle found Adam in his study when he'd returned to the castle. "Shouldn't you be looking after Ella?" Adam suggested.

"She's napping." Belle replied. "Besides, Clothilde, and Maria, and Janine are all hovering over her." Adam blew out a breath, thankful that his daughter was being watched over, and not left all alone. Belle walked over to his desk. "What's the matter, Adam? Lefou said the business was urgent" Adam looked up at her with a sigh.

"Belle, Andre Benoit escaped from prison and is on his way back here." Adam told her. Belle's eyes widened. An adrenaline rush raced down her back down into her belly as she thought of her little baby girl in danger! "Lt. Bouvier informed us so that we can be prepared and watch ourselves."

"Oh, Adam," Belle gulped. "Are we in danger?" Adam squeezed her hand.

"I don't believe _we_ are, my love." He said reassuringly. "But Gaston's family surely is!"

"We must protect them." Belle said, gazing off into space.

"We will. Gaston's men are all on full alert, and Bouvier is residing in the next town over with his officers so that they will be ready. Belle? Not one word of this to Lissa. It will only scare her. She's been through enough already. And Gaston is insisting we carry on with our lives as usual, or at least _appear_ to so we don't spook Andre. We want to catch him red-handed." Adam clasped her hands.

"All right. I will not tell Lissa." Belle said. "She's so happy right now, being engaged. I'd hate to extinguish her joy. But, shouldn't we warn the servants so that they will be aware and notice if any strangers are near?"

"I already have." Adam assured her. He gripped her wrist. "Everything will be all right."

"Of course it will." Belle nodded bravely.

* * *

Gaston, however, was nowhere near as calm as Adam was. For the next few days, he hardly slept, and endlessly patrolled around the village, especially at night. He was so thankful that Lissa now kept the whistle he'd given her in her skirt pocket at all times! He had not told Sarah about the situation at all, and she hadn't asked. So, he assumed that he was putting up a pretty good facade, fooling her. But Sarah was a very perceptive woman. She'd learned to read people's subtle unhappy body language from her sister's marital misfortune, and her husband was not fooling her!

It was the fourth evening since they'd received the bad news. Gaston was at home, having supper with his wife, but he wasn't eating. Sarah was, but Gaston was so glumly distracted that she finally set aside her plate and silverware. "What's the matter, dear?" She asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Gaston put on a feeble smile. Sarah frowned and made her way over to him, pulling another chair so that she was directly in front of him.

"Gaston, something is on your mind." Sarah told him seriously.

"I'm fine." Gaston insisted, looking away. It bothered Sarah the way he kept avoiding eye contact. She firmly placed her hand on his.

" _Gaston,_ talk to me." She said in an authoritative tone.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Gaston shrugged, trying to sound as cool and innocent as possible.

"You're very distracted right now. You've barely slept at all in the passed few days. You won't touch your food. You hardly seem to hear what I'm saying when I'm talking to you. And you look so silently distressed! And you're constantly jumpy." Sarah said.

"I'm an officer of the law. Those things happen, Sarah." Gaston said, as if that was the end of it.

"No, dear. Gaston, I'm your wife. I'm supposed to be your soul mate, the one who can listen to your deepest thoughts and even fears! Please don't shut me out! Rugged personalities like yours try to bear their burdens alone way too much, and only end up hurting themselves and those around them. Won't you please share with me what is troubling you so?" Sarah begged.

Gaston's gaze drooped even more considerably. He didn't want to burden or scare his wife with something that he could prevent. She didn't deserve that. But as he finally met her blue eyes, he realized that the more he brushed the trouble off, the more she would press him. To heck with it. He had to be honest with her. He'd pledged to when they became engaged. He sadly smiled, and reached his hand out to caress her cheek. "Darling, I didn't want to scare you." He whispered. Sarah bit her lip.

"Why should I be scared?" She asked slowly. "What is going on, dear? Is something happening that I should be aware of?"

Gaston took a deep breath and pulled her by her hands closer to himself. "Yes, Sarah. There is." He began. "Andre is still alive! He escaped execution, and...and word is that...he's coming back for revenge."

Sarah's face bristled with fear. She looked away, breathing heavily. Gaston firmly held her arms. "Oh, no, Gaston." She said in a quivering voice. "This can't be happening!"

"I know." Gaston hung his head.

"Do they know where he is?"

"No. But Adam has been informed and we are keeping a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary." Gaston said, trying to sound comforting, as if it wasn't really as terrible as it seemed. "We must live normally, so that when he is spotted, he won't know what hit him."

"You really believe he'll come here?"

"I don't want to even imagine it, Sarah my darling. But it is most likely that yes, he will probably return to stir up trouble. Here." He reached into his side and pulled out a pistol. He placed it in her hands. She gazed unhappily at him. "It's only as a precaution, my love. You know how to use one. I pray that you won't need to! Ever! But I want that you should keep this with you, should you need it." Gaston groaned. Sarah nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to be all right? And Lissa?" Sarah asked. "He nearly killed the both of you! I almost lost you!"

"I will be fine. And Lissa is well guarded at the castle. I'd just rather smoke this skunk out sooner than later!" Gaston replied. Sarah bent forward and leaned her head into his chest. Gaston wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her hair. "I'll take acre of you, Sarah. I swear I will!" He declared.

"I know." Sarah sniffled. "I'm so afraid! But, thank you for being honest with me. We'll get through this... _together!"_ Gaston clasped her tighter. He could only pray that she was right!

* * *

Lissa was blissfully ignorant of the potential danger she and her loved ones were in. She was busy making wedding plans, writing her romance novel, loving on baby Ella, seeing Robert whenever she could, and just enjoying her life. She'd hardly seen her brother at all lately, so she had no idea of how painstakingly he was trying to protect her.

It had been over a week since Lefou had told Gaston about Andre, and his deputies were becoming restless with impatience. Dick was beginning to think this was only a wild goose chase. Gaston let into him verbally and insisted he just walk away if he wasn't willing to help. Sarah kept the pistol close by her at all times, praying every time she saw it that she wouldn't need it.

* * *

It was early afternoon when it had happened. Dr. Travis dismounted Steve and scouted the village square for Gaston. "Gaston! I mean, Captain! I mean, Officer Legume!" Robert panted, fumbling over his words.

"What is it?" Gaston sighed, looking at him coyly.

"There's something I thought you should know." Robert tried to catch his breath. "I was on my way here from another village, and I found a fellow on the side of the road writhing in pain. I asked him what was wrong and tried to help him. He was very incoherent, _however,_ I do think I heard him mention your name! He wasn't clear on how or where he had hurt himself. And then, as I was about to make him sit down, he clobbered me and took off. But, I really believe he was headed in this direction! I thought you should know."

Gaston stiffened. It had to be Andre! His heart starting thudding in his ears. He clenched Robert by the arms. Robert gaped, wide-eyed, afraid the much larger man was going to beat him up. "Did you get a clear look at him?" Gaston demanded.

"Well, it was rather difficult. He wouldn't hold still."

"Think, man!" Gaston bellowed.

"Look, Gaston. I could barely describe him to you from the brief glance I had of him! He had brown hair, and was wearing tattered dirty green clothes. That's all I can tell you!" Robert told him.

"All right. Thanks." Gaston grumbled and turned away.

"Is something going on?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"Just shut up and go away. I'm trying to think!" Gaston snapped. Robert backed away and headed to his place of employment. Gaston alerted his men and sent Tom to ride away and send for Lt. Bouvier. What happened next cut him completely off guard.

Lissa came barreling into town on Brisa, storming through the village gates. She spotted her brother near the tavern and raced to him with all her might. "Gaston! GASTON!" She yelled desperately. Gaston turned and saw that her face was pale with terror.

"What is it, Lissie?" He asked, steadily gripping her arms. She was shaking and he feared the worst. "Calm down, darling. Just breathe. What are you doing all the way here, _unescorted?!"_

"Oh, Gaston! I'm scared. I'm _really_ scared!" Lissa cried.

"Whatever is the matter?" He asked.

"I don't know if I'm hallucinating, or going crazy." Lissa pitifully tried to talk. "I was on my way here, and saw a man in the woods. He was covered in black muck and was as swift as a deer. I wouldn't have given him much thought, only that he looked right at me! Gaston, I...I...it _can't_ be Andre! He's dead! But that horrible look he gave me...it was.. _.too familiar._ It gave me the same knot in my stomach that I got every time Andre leered at me. It was the exact same look! I was scared, so I galloped Brisa here as fast as I could. And Jesse was angry too. The man tried following me!"

Gaston's eyes bulged in anger. It was him! And he was on his way here, after Gaston's sister again! Gaston clenched her arms so hard he didn't realize he was hurting her from the pinch. He had to act, _fast!_ "Gaston? Andre _is_ dead! _Isn't he?"_ Lissa asked timidly. Gaston finally faced her. She looked so afraid.

"Lissa, listen to me very carefully." He said firmly. "I want you to go into the tavern and stay there until I say! Do not wander off. Stay in the crowd, and for goodness's sake, do _not_ come outside alone for any reason! Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes." Lissa nodded. She looked as if she was about to faint.

"Where about was he the last time you looked?"

"I lost track of him near the small stream in the woods. The one with the fallen tree across it."

That meant that Andre could not be very far away! He was very close, and Gaston was fighting not to panic. "Go inside. _Now!"_ Gaston ordered Lissa, shoving her down the stairs toward the doors. She glanced up at him worriedly. "It'll be all right, darling. Don't worry about _me."_ Gaston smiled. "Go now!" Lissa reluctantly obeyed. "Stay here." Gaston commanded Jesse.

It was divine timing that Gaston was rushing home to warn Sarah at this very moment. For had he not come, he may have lost her!

* * *

Right when Gaston had been assembling his deputies, Sarah had innocently been composing another heartfelt letter to her family in Paris. She could not wait to see them in a couple weeks, when Gaston had promised to take her there for a visit! And they were very proud of her for her future mission work, which she was excited to begin forming together! She was sitting comfortably at the dining table.

Sarah thought she heard heavy footsteps come through the back door. "Gaston? Is that you, dear?" She called. She received no answer. Furrowing her brows, she rose from her seat. "Hello?" She called again. It was extremely quiet. Sarah suddenly felt a frightening urge to call for help. "Gaston?" She spoke timidly. No answer. Her eyes fell on the pistol, lying contentedly on the fireplace mantle. She started towards it when a dirty man sprang right in front of her!

Sarah screamed and jumped back. "Who are you?!" She demanded. "What do you want?" She scooted in a circle away from him. The man, splotched in dark mud and filthy mire, only grinned at her. The wicked gleam in his eye made Sarah feel sick to her stomach.

"You don't seem glad to see me." Andre whispered. Sarah looked petrified toward the gun. Andre saw her gaze steer away from him. He shoved her in the stomach away from him and snatched the gun. Sarah let out a yelp of fright. He let her encircle away from him.

" _A-Andre?"_ She gasped, her lip trembling. "Please don't hurt me! You'd better leave right now! Gaston knows you're here. He'll make things very bad for you."

"I don't see him." Andre said casually. He aimed the gun straight toward her face.

"Please don't." Sarah squeaked, her heart racing.

" _Where is your hero now, my lady?"_ Andre sneered, licking his lips. Sarah backed up to the mantle, and slipping her hands behind her back, she reached for the poker. Sarah was not by any means a violent person, but she was deeply afraid and didn't know where this maniac would not hesitate. Andre only seemed more amused at her distress.

"Please..." She bit her lip. Andre stealthily approached her, backing her up against the wall by the mantle. "Noo, please! Nnnooo!" She screamed. Andre laughed.

Gaston bashed the door open and stopped in his tracks. He froze and his blood ran cold as he saw just who was in his house! "Gaston!" Sarah cried. Andre squinted evilly and laughed hideously.

"Hello, Mr. Brave Hunter." He sneered.

Gaston felt his face flush with freshly renewed outrage. His shoulders shook and his hands were tightly fisted at his sides. His eyes were dark with anger. This fiend was less than twelve inches from Sarah, pointing a gun right at her! Of all the stunts he'd expected this devil to concoct, Gaston had never expected _this!_ All the fury he'd felt when this guy had gone after Lissa was escalating back to the surface, and Gaston was about to explode! But Sarah was between a rock in a hard place, clenching her poker with white knuckles. Sarah! He had to protect her!

" _Get out!"_ He snarled viciously. Right now Gaston felt as livid as a rabid wolf!

"Sourpuss." Andre shook his head.

Gaston was a fraction of an inch from losing it and strangling this guy to death. Sarah's petrified face was the only magnet preventing him from doing it! "You _dare_ lay a single, harmful thumbnail on my wife..." Gaston ground his voice like a grunting lion. Andre turned toward Sarah and everything happened so fast!

"Stay right there, Andre! Don't move a muscle or we'll shoot!" Adam bellowed as he, Lefou, Stanley, and Dick barged in. Andre pffted with his lips. He lunged at Sarah when Gaston nearly sprang at him, Sarah screamed and threw up her poker, and... _BOOM!_

The ear-splitting blast echoed in the room. Smoke from Dick's rifle fogged the air. All anyone heard was their own heartbeats. When the smoke cleared, Gaston was sprawled on the floor, leaning on a dining chair for support. And Andre was...was lying flat on his face on the floor! There was blood on his shirt. Sarah's heart skipped a beat as she took in all that had just happened. "Gaston! Are you hurt?!" Lefou blurted out.

"No." Gaston groaned. "Just got thrown back, that's all." He muttered as he rose to his feet. He looked to Sarah, then the unconscious man on the floor, then back to his wife, then back to Andre. Andre didn't move a muscle. Gaston couldn't breathe.

Adam slowly stooped down next to Andre and turned him over on his back. He placed his ear on the man's chest. He looked up at Gaston and Sarah. "He won't be bothering anyone ever again. He's dead." Adam said quietly. Sarah covered her face with her hands, shocked and relieved. Gaston's chest heaved up and down as he realized that should be him on the floor! Had he been on top of his enemy a few seconds later, he would've been shot dead! But he'd tripped over the darn table leg. He looked at his poor wife and began to approach her.

Sarah ran to Gaston and he completely swallowed her in his large, comforting arms. He held her close, all the two of them could hear and feel were each other's wild heartbeats. She cried on his chest. "Shh. It's all right, Sweetheart." Gaston whispered. He couldn't believe the man who had brought so much pain to his family was gone forever.

"I was so afraid! And he almost got you killed!" Sarah wept.

"I know." Gaston nodded, rubbing her back and holding her even closer, if that was even possible!

"Get the body out of here." Adam told Dick and Stanley. Lefou stepped over to Gaston, just for support. Just then, Robert and Lissa clambered and abruptly halted at the front door. They stopped dead in their tracks, a whole crowd behind them.

"Oh my gosh." Robert gaped. Jesse snarled at the body.

"Easy, fellow." Lefou told the big dog. "He's gone this time!"

"You mean it _was_ Andre?!" Lissa gasped, shuddering and shaking. Robert strengthened his hold on her.

"Yes, Lissa. It was." Adam told her gravely. "But, he's dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore! He won't hurt you anymore!"

"Ooohhh..." Lissa shivered hard. The blood had drained from her face. She fell forward against Robert and slumped on him. Robert held her up.

"I'll look after her." He said, and led her fainted form outside into the fresh air.

"Thanks, guys." Gaston tried to say to his friends. "I really appreciate it."

"That's what we're here for." Adam sadly smiled.

"Will you two be all right?" Lefou asked. Gaston nodded. Lefou stepped outside to make sure Lissa was all right. Robert had her sitting up against a tree and was bringing her around with smelling salts. Her eyes fluttered open and Robert smiled warmly at her. She threw herself on him and wept. He just held her and tried to calm her.

Gaston pulled Sarah to the sofa and did not release her. He dropped down on it as she fell with him. Her arms were clenching his neck. He continued rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Shh. It's all right now, Sarah. I'm still here." He said soothingly, though he was trembling inside every bit as much as she was outside. "It's okay now. It's _over."_

* * *

 **I plan for the next chapter to be much happier!**


	19. Chapter 19 Days in the Sun

**Guest, barreling as a verb means to force to go at a high speed.**

 **The next chapter is to be a bit angst, but I CANNOT wait to post the one that comes after it, chapter 21! But, patience, please. Don't worry. Lissa and Robert's wedding is coming up before too long! I still have a few more chapters to post first.**

 **Be prepared for fluff in this one: AdamXBelle GastonXSarah RobertXLissa LumiereXPlumette**

* * *

It had taken a few days for the shock of Andre's reappearance and then death to begin to dissipate for Gaston's family. Sarah had never experienced witnessing something so terrible, so up close. Gaston had warned her beforehand that out in the country and with him being a lawman that some ugly things were bound to happen, but it was still alarming for her at just how quickly and ugly things could become! She decided not to mention that part to her family in her letter. No need to worry them, especially her mother, Agnes.

Lissa's mind was replaying over all the horrible encounters they'd had with Andre, but now he was gone, and even though she was lost in thought and still disturbed, she busied herself with wedding plans, writing, helping around the castle, mentally blueprinting her new home, and hoping for the future, which cheered herself up. And the little visits Robert paid her to cheer her up didn't hurt either!

As for Gaston? He was in a depressed state for a while, thinking back on the whole mess and his hand in it. Endless ' _what-if's'_ plagued his mind. He had nightmares of Andre coming after his loved ones and he being unable to protect them, either that or Gaston was arrested for the dark deeds he'd done in the past, leaving his family to fend for themselves! His friends tried to help him, but it took a great deal of patience on their part before Gaston got his spark back.

"I hate who I used to be." Gaston vented at Adam one day. "I still can't believe that Sarah married me, with my rotten past!"

"You know something? I'm gonna tell you something that has helped me a great deal." Adam smiled. He clopped Gaston on the back of the head with the book he was carrying at his side.

"Hey!" Gaston growled. "Better watch your step with me, Fancy Pants! I _still_ can knock out teeth like the best of them! Ahhh. What the heck was that for?"

"Who cares? It's in the past." Adam grinned.

"Yeah, but thanks to you, I won't be able to think for the rest of the day." Gaston retorted, rubbing the back of his noggin. "Give me that thing."

"Ahh, Agh, nu-uh, uh." Adam held it away.

"That hurt!"

Adam smirked. "Ahh, yes. _'The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it'!"_

Gaston gaped at him, the words sinking into his hard and now bruised head. "Where did you pick up that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I read it, in a _book."_ Adam crossed his arms happily.

"That book?" Gaston sighed.

"No."

"The Bible?"

"Noo." Adam shook his head.

"You are right, of course." Gaston huffed. "Which shouldn't surprise me."

"I'll let that sink in." Adam said. _"Unless..._ you want another one!" He reached out his arm, acting as if he was going to hit Gaston again. Gaston clenched his arm. He was not going to let that happen again. Adam merely laughed at him. "You see? You're learning already!"

Gaston gripped harder, making Adam wince. "What? Too much for you, Fancy Pants?" Gaston gloated. Adam scowled, like when he was a beast, only no fangs this time. "I think you've made your point very clear." Gaston said, still not releasing him. "You don't have to tell me twice. I may be a hard head, but it's not _that_ thick!"

" _Anymore."_ Adam rolled his eyes.

"Ooo. You'll be sorry you said that!" Gaston's eyes lit up and mischievous mirth.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. I'm a married man, with a family!" Adam protested. "You know, in other countries I could have your head chopped off for assaulting a prince?"

"And the most beautiful trophy mount it would set in my tavern, I'm sure." Gaston remarked cockily. He finally let Adam go.

"I'll be seeing you!" Adam narrowed his eyes playfully.

" _I'll be here!"_ Gaston huffed with a twisted smile as he strode home. He threw the door open, but Sarah wasn't there. She was in the back yard, doing her washing on this unusually warm day for late October. Gaston crept up on her and suddenly snaked his hands around her waist and whipped her to face him. He mashed his face into hers with a very hard kiss.

"Gaston! What is this about?" Sarah sputtered.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you are?" He asked in a very seductive voice, squinting.

"Mmm...not today." Sarah shook her head.

"Well, you are. You are every line as beautiful as me-even _more so!-_ , and that is really saying something!" Gaston pressed in harder.

" _Oh, you..."_ Sarah chuckled, trying push him away. But he strengthened his grip around her waist. "Gaston, please. I must get this done before I have to fix supper."

"I can starve." Gaston shrugged. "How can one think of food when I have you to feast on?"

"We must be strong."

"How can I be strong when you make me soo weak?" Gaston purred very suggestively.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Enough, dear. I really must finish this."

 _"Let it wait."_ Gaston begged. Before she could protest, he grabbed her face again, filling in the gap between their mouths. Sarah finally gave up and threw her arms around his neck. He didn't look where he was going and backed them into the washing machine, disturbing the hook that kept it in place, and dismantling the whole shebang. The barrel flipped over and spilled out the soapy clothes and suds all over, making Gaston and Sarah fall to the ground.

"Now see what you've done!" Sarah scolded.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Here. I'll help you clean it up." True to his word, Gaston assisted her by readjusting the barrel and halter, then restarting her wash. While the soap suds cleaned the outfits, Gaston sat down on the back porch with his wife.

She pushed him down flat onto his back. "What happened to Mr. Grumpy Gills, hmm?" Sarah asked flirtatiously.

"He decided to go away." Gaston shrugged, still with Sarah on top of him.

"Oh? And what made him decide to do that?"

"I finally got some sense knocked into me." Gaston rolled his eyes, the pain returning to his head as he recalled the clobbering he'd gotten. "And I've got the bump to prove it."

"Aww. My poor baby." Sarah sighed. Then she burst out laughing at how funny he looked.

* * *

Plumette didn't wear her powdered wig these days, but instead wore her dark, curly hair down naturally, as it was much easier to keep track of through the day. Lumiere loved how her new do looked on her, and showered her with sweet compliments. When she was too tired to dance, or she was having cramps or just plain down in the mouth from the length of this first pregnancy, or the baby's energetic frolics inside her body became too much for her, Lumiere would sit with her and softly sing soothing songs to her belly. It always calmed Plumette and the baby, and by the time her tender husband was done crooning, she would feel completely at peace.

* * *

Another thing that kept Lissa busy these days was preparing her new home! She was thrilled and could hardly wait till she and Robert could move in as man and wife. The widow owner showed her several times where she kept everything, and every nook and cranny she saw, Lissa visualized exactly what she would put in its place when it became their home!

Soon, the widow left to be with her sister, so the house was all theirs to redecorate and make cozy! Sometimes Robert would drive or meet her there and they would discuss plans and edit the furniture's places. With some help from men in town, Robert was transforming the shed out back into a small but quaint doctor's office, with an examining room and with some assistance and extra lumber, they added an operating room! The twins, Paulette and Laurette-Claudette was bedridden with morning sickness-, and Sarah often came to the house to help Lissa with redecorating.

One day, Lissa walked inside the shed to see how it was coming along, when she smelled paint. She opened the door to the operating room. There was Robert perched on a ladder, stroking the walls with a paintbrush. Lissa liked to watch him work, especially when he didn't know she was looking. But she was taken aback at the color he was using! He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Oh, hi." He greeted.

"Hello. Sprucing it up, are you?" Lissa creased her eyebrows. He was using sky blue colored paint.

"Yes. Hey there, boy!" Robert greeted Jesse.

"Robert? Just out of curiosity, why are you using the color blue for these walls?"

"Do you think it's wrong?"

"No. I just can't help wondering."

"Well, a doctor's office can be a scary place. Even more so, an operating room! People dread having to require my kind of services. I just thought that it might brighten things up in here if it reminded them of the big, free blue sky outside." Robert explained. "This place can be very gloomy. I'd know that, if _I_ was the one to undergo surgery, I'd want to be able to fix my eyes on something pleasant that made me think of happier things."

Lissa smiled warmly, shaking her head. _That's why I love him so much,_ she thought to herself. "I think that is such a nice idea." She said. "You're very considerate of the people under your care. Makes me almost wish I would get sick so I could have you tend me!"

Robert cocked his head. "Really?" He arched his eyebrows.

"I said _almost!"_ Lissa corrected him. "So, how is it coming?" Lissa asked with her arms crossed.

"What do you think? Not bad, huh?" Robert grinned. He had smears of blue paint on his face, his apron, his shirt sleeves, and even a bit in his hair. Lissa laughed.

"Well, it certainly looks bright in here!" She told him. "It doesn't feel dark and ominous."

"Mission accomplished." Robert congratulated himself, climbing down the ladder. Then he pet Jesse.

"So, you think your uncle actually likes me?" Lissa asked.

"What, are you joshing?" Robert gaped. "Of course he did! He'll never admit that he made a hasty judgement, but you definitely won him over."

"Phew. That's a relief." Lissa smiled.

"But even if he hadn't, who cares? We're still getting married, no matter what! If he wants to withhold my inheritance, let him. I've been doing pretty well without it so far."

"Do you think this is where we'll probably spend the rest of our lives?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe. You know, I could always go back to medical school and upgrade my credentials." Robert cocked his head.

"That's all right." Lissa protested. "I think you're fine as you are."

"I'm glad you think so." Robert smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. "Did you, uh...bring me anything to eat?"

"No. I'm sorry. I thought you had that taken care of." Lissa sighed. Shortly after, she left.

* * *

Gaston just happened to be riding on the road that would pass his sister's future home, and he spotted her as she came into view. She skipped along, humming cheerfully to herself, waving her little travel pouch back and forth, with a dreamy, far-off look. Jesse wagged his tail at Gaston and Magnifique grunted to him. Gaston cocked his head, wondering why she was so happy. "Oh, hello, Gaston." Lissa smiled casually and waved up at him as she continued on home.

"Hello?" Gaston said quietly. Sighing to himself, he reigned his horse to move on. As he neared Lissa's future house, he decided to inspect it and see how it was coming along. Then he heard a young, raspy voice singing inside the doorway. Gaston bristled up. "So that's why she was so perky." He muttered. Then his eyes widened when he noticed there was no one else around. "They were completely _alone?!"_ Gaston growled. He hopped off his horse and marched up the steps of the front porch and flung the door open all the way.

Robert whipped around briskly and jumped back a couple feet when he saw who it was. "Ahh! Yikes!" He blurted out. "Uhh...hi. Did you lose something?" He tried to regain his composure.

Gaston's stormy face studied him. The doctor had smears of blue paint on him, but to Gaston's relief, Robert's face was _not_ smudged all over with Lissa's lip rouge, as Gaston had expected! "Something you need?" Robert asked again.

" _Nothing."_ Gaston huffed. "Sorry to have bothered you." He scurried out. Robert just shrugged.

"Whatever...I guess." He said to himself. Lissa had no idea what excitement was happening back at home until she returned to the castle!

* * *

Lumiere decided to serve Plumette breakfast in bed. He had just stepped into their bright bed chamber. "Good morning, mon amour!" He greeted with a huge smile, bearing a tray with delicious smelling food. "I thought..." Lumiere's face had dropped when he saw Plumette moaning and sweating in the bed, holding her large stomach. "Plumette? Oh!" Lumiere had gasped, dropping the tray of food to the floor where it crashed and rushing to his wife's side. "Darling, what is it? What's wrong?" Lumiere had asked sadly, clasping her hand.

"Lumiere...it...it's time..." Plumette told him breathlessly. "My water broke. It's time to get the midwife...the baby's coming!"

"The baby's coming?!" Lumiere gasped, his face becoming as white as his wig. "Oh, oh, oh my! Plumette, darling, is there anything I can do?" He asked frantically.

"Get me some help...please!" Plumette groaned from another contraction.

"I-I-I will." Lumiere promised. He quickly kissed her face then ran out of the room. Lumiere raced down the castle, calling out, "Cogsworth! Master! Belle?! Somebody, please help! The baby is coming! The baby is coming!"

* * *

Servants bustled out into the open from everywhere. Belle came rushing down the stairs of the grand staircase with Froufrou and Madame Garderobe. "Lumiere, what is it?" Belle asked as Lumiere whipped around, his eyes wild.

"Oh, Belle. The baby's coming! Plumette's having the baby!" Lumiere panted.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Lumiere. Are you sure?" Belle asked calmly.

"Yes, I am!"

"All right, all right." Belle patted his arm. "Clothilde? Will you find Mrs. Potts, and the two of you look after Plumette till Angelina gets here? Cogsworth, have the maids in the kitchen fix some hot water. Uhm...Madame? We'll need sheets, towels, and rags." Everyone nodded and went off to do their jobs.

"What can I do? I want to help!" Lumiere whimpered.

"Go fetch Angelina right away." Belle smiled. Lumiere didn't have to be told twice. Grabbing his coat, he bolted out the great big doors. Adam stepped inside at that very moment, with Ella in his arms.

"Belle? What is going on? Lumiere bumped into me and I almost dropped Ella!" Adam sputtered in annoyance.

"Plumette is in labor." Belle smiled.

"Really? Oh, well then I can forgive him this once. I can understand how he feels." Adam shrugged. Belle reached out her arms for her baby and Adam handed her to her momma.

"How did she like the fresh air?"

"She enjoyed it, I think. And it does wonders for her rosy cheeks." Adam smiled fondly, pinching his baby's pudgy cheek. She gurgled with a smile up at him.

"Well, thank you for taking her for a while. I'll put her down for a nap now." Belle said. "We have another little one almost here!"

* * *

Lumiere dashed toward his and Plumette's room but Angelina held him back before he reached the door. "Back, Sir. I need you out of the way." She said firmly. She'd been down this road countless times through the years, with these anxious, first-time daddies.

"Ohh...but my wife..." Lumiere whimpered.

"She will be fine." Angelina assured him, then made her way inside the room. Lumiere gulped hard, not sure what to do. He wanted to at least kiss Plumette once more and make sure she was all right.

"Everything will be fine, Lumiere." Adam said kindly, wrapping his arm around him.

"Oh, I-I know." Lumiere nodded. "I just wish I could help!"

"Get a grip on yourself, mon ami." Cogsworth chuckled as he appeared. "Do you want Plumette to see you in a dead faint when it's time to meet your child? And have her banish you from that special moment?"

" _Cogsworth."_ Adam glared at him.

"What is a special occasion like this without music?" Cadenza announced.

"Music? At a time like this?" Cogsworth gaped in irritation. "You can't be serious!"

"A celebration of this sort does not happen every day, you stiff, paunchy old whisker face." Cadenza huffed him off.

"You can't speak to me that way!" Cogsworth sputtered.

"A new life should have a proper welcome." Cadenza said with finality. And with that, he marched off to the ballroom to begin his sonata.

"Easy, Cogsworth. I think a little music is a fine idea." Adam grinned.

"Plumette does say that she thinks our child will be a dancer." Lumiere said, trying not to panic. "The baby kicks and rolls around immensely when he or she hears music!" Right at that moment, they heard a terrible, painful screech as Plumette contracted. "Plumette..." Lumiere hitched a breath. "Are you all right, my love?!" He pounded on the door.

" _Go away!"_ Clothilde thundered back.

* * *

When Lissa and Jesse returned two hours later, there was a great deal of excitement. The castle household was gathered at Lumiere and Plumette's door. "What's happening? Is the baby coming?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, Miss." Matilda, one of the maids answered.

"Oh my!" Lissa's eyes lit up. "How is Lumiere?"

"He's scared." Chip replied.

"Aww. Poor Lumiere."

The only time Adam had ever seen Lumiere look so fearful was when Agathe had cursed him and transformed into a candelabrum. Lumiere had tears in his eyes as he listened to Plumette screaming in pain. Belle opened the door. "Lumiere, come in." She told him, tugging on his arm. Lumiere burst into the room. He was greatly alarmed at seeing his wife in such physical distress. She was perspiring profusely, and her face was scrunched in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"LUMIERE!" Plumette begged, wringing her arm out to him. Lumiere flew to her side, tightly gripped her hand, wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, and kissed her head. He was very shaken seeing her like this, but at least he could be near her and comfort her through it.

Forty-five minutes later, there was the sound of a baby crying! Everyone out in the hall perked up and waited with baited breath. Inside, the baby was being cleaned up. "Is it over? Is it over?" Lumiere asked anxiously.

"Yes, Sir." Angelina smiled. Belle came to the edge of the bed and dabbed Plumette's wet face with a cool, damp rag.

"You did great, Plumette." Belle smiled sweetly. Lumiere kissed his wife's forehead and stroked her hair, holding her close. Plumette just closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly. Angelina handed the baby to Mrs. Potts who came to the bed.

"Congratulations, you two dears." She beamed. "You have a sweet, healthy daughter." Lumiere and Plumette's eyes lit up radiantly and they both smiled jubilantly.

"Lumiere, we have a little girl." Plumette cried with happy tears.

"I have a daughter!" Lumiere shook excitedly.

"Here." Mrs. Potts handed the baby to Plumette. Lumiere hovered over her, both of them gazing proudly and awestruck into the face of their child. She had dark, curly hair like her mother, and tan skin like her too. Her daddy sweetly, lightly kissed the top of her forehead, and the top of his own hair began sparking! Plumette quickly patted it out.

"She's beautiful, just as you are, _mon amour."_ Lumiere whispered.

"She's a jewel." Plumette rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Belle. Thank you, Angelina. All of you! Merci!" Lumiere told the ladies who thoughtfully made their way out to give the new little family some privacy.

The crowd pressed in on Belle, the midwife, Mrs. Potts, Clothilde, and Madame Garderobe as they ventured out. "Belle?" Adam spoke first.

"They're all right, Adam." Belle smiled, leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Momma and baby are both doing splendid." Angelina said. Lumiere poked his head out.

"We have a baby, my friends!" He declared, his brown eyes dancing. "It's a beautiful, dazzling, debonair little girl!" Everyone cheered. Lumiere was swamped with hugs, handshakes, and well-wishes.

"Congratulations, old friend." Adam said softly as he hugged his dear companion.

"Thank you, Master." Lumiere whispered with tears of joy in his eyes. Shortly, the new baby was allowed to have visitors. Lumiere held her up so everyone could see her.

"Plumette, she looks just like you!" Chip pointed out. Plumette beamed.

"Oui. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Lumiere stated dreamily. Plumette giggled and he leaned down to kiss her lips. There were lots of snickers in the room.

"Uh...uh...uhm...if you would please..." Cogsworth cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"She's beautiful." Adam commented, remembering the joy he'd felt when he'd met and held his own baby girl.

"That she is! That she is." Lumiere sighed wistfully. This was the happiest moment of his life. Plumette, with her dark curls lying about her shoulders, gazed proudly at her eternally loving husband and the little treasure created through their love. Cogsworth snorted loudly, struggling unsuccessfully to hide the tears welling up in his eyes for his closest friend. Lumiere had only ever kept looking at the bright things in life. He deserved this radiant happiness.

"What is her name?" Lissa asked before Chip could.

"Her name is Jasmyne." Plumette said joyfully.

* * *

 **The next chapter will talk about Lissa's wedding plans, including her wedding party-or at least part of them-. The next chapter will have some angst, just so you know.**


	20. Chapter 20 A Parasite

**I wanted this to be much _shorter!_ But then, I felt it would've pretty choppy. Thanks for the reminder, Guest, about the hair combs Gaston brought Lissa from Paris! I forgot about those!**

 **This chapter may be cliché, but life does have a way of throwing us a curve! Guess who is getting rivaled over this time! And it's not Gaston! Or Belle!**

* * *

It was early November. The weather was cold and often overcast as Villeneuve painstakingly prepared for winter. Gaston had taken Sarah to visit her family in Paris for a week, and they promised if possible to return sometime after New Year's weather permitting. Back in the village, Sarah spent all of her extra free time at her new mission, cleaning, planning, and redecorating. Sometimes she had assistance, but most of the time, she did it herself. Gaston would sometimes find her there when he returned from a hunting trip or scouting for signs of criminal activity, then return home but not find his wife anywhere. Sarah worked very hard at sprucing up her mission, and she was grateful to be wearing her sturdy boots. She ordered fabrics for drapes, and other supplies from Paris, then purchased others such as furniture from the village carpenter. She so wanted her shelter to be a success, for all that walked through its doors to feel welcome as soon as they stepped in. One late afternoon, Gaston found her slumped on one of the tables. "Sarah!" He gasped, hurrying to her. "Sarah, are you all right?"

"Hmm?" She grunted groggily.

"Are you ill, my love?" Gaston asked, feeling her forehead with his hand.

"No, dear." Sarah sighed with her eyes closed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"I think it's time to go home." Gaston said.

"Oh, no. I have so much to do."

"It can wait till tomorrow." Gaston said firmly, pulling her to her feet. "Come now. You've worked hard enough. Have a rest. You can always come back tomorrow."

"All right." Sarah agreed.

* * *

The female members at the castle were happily as busy as bees, caring for two little sweet babies, Princess Ella and Baby Jasmyne. It didn't take long for Plumette to regain her strength, but it warmed her heart to see her little one so doted on. Lumiere could not contain his joy, as it sparkled around him every time he smiled or danced. He strode around the castle these days with a boyish spring in his step. He absolutely treasured his baby daughter and sang to her every night. And he was already trying to teach her how to dance!

The ladies of the castle were also busy helping prepare Lissa into a bride-to-be! It had given them such joy when Belle had married Adam, and Plumette had wed to Lumiere. And now it was Lissa's turn! Lissa could hardly believe it! It was all so surreal. The ladies were especially sweet to her. Her _only_ regret regarding the whole affair was she wished her mother was here!

Robert and Lissa's wedding in the middle of February, the ceremony was to place in the village church that Lissa grew up in. A lavish reception would be hosted at the castle-Belle and the servants insisted on it-, with dancing and music in the ballroom. Then Robert and Lissa would be escorted to their new home, before they went on their honeymoon the next day! The entire village was looking forward to it.

Belle was to be Lissa's matron of honor. Next in line was Sarah, Lissa's dear sister-in-law. Plumette would also be a bridesmaid-even though Lissa hadn't grown up with her, they had become good friends-. The triplets were also to be bridesmaids. They hadn't exactly been mutually connected in the past, but since the curse on the castle had been lifted, the girls had learned to be kinder, and they'd actually become friends with Lissa and Belle. Melissa, the girl whom Belle had first taught how to read, was going to be Lissa's flower girl and Chip was to be her escort, which he was thrilled about!

Belle, Plumette, Mrs. Potts, the triplets' mother, and Madame Garderobe were all working together on Lissa's bridal gown. Madame Garderobe was the main designer, but since this was such an important occasion, she was going to need a little help and input. Lissa had described what she wanted to wear as a bride, something she'd dreamed about since she was a little girl, and she could hardly wait to see the finished product, which wouldn't be for some time! She also wondered a great deal what would be her doctor husband-to-be's reaction when he saw her walk down the aisle in it! Life seemed to be going beautifully perfect for everyone!

* * *

It was the middle of November, and the day finally came for Sarah to officially open the doors to her new mission, open to any who lacked food or shelter. It was cold outside with snow on the ground, but inside was warm from the fireplaces. Sarah was dressed in her royal purple taffeta gown and her beautiful red coat with gold trimming, and her boots. Neighbors had been inspired, convicted, and touched by her generous endeavor and wanted to help reach out to those less fortunate than them. So, many had donated clothes, furniture, nick-knacks, and such-used but still presentable-to help the place look like a home. Sarah was very grateful. Gaston stood among the crowd outside the house, waiting for Sarah to make her appearance. Belle and Maurice were so glad that their old home that had been filled with love was being once again used to spread kindness through its doors. If the people of Villenueve had been prejudiced about Sarah when she first came, she'd won their hearts over-most of them-now with her kindness.

And her shelter cottage already had its first families: the families of the thieving boys Gaston had caught stealing from town. They were well fed now, with decent clothes, and a warm bed to lay their heads on. Sarah finally emerged out the front door. She took a deep breath, smiled big, and outstretched her arms. "Friends and neighbors, welcome to our new mission!" She greeted. "We pray and hope that through its walls, those who are weary and heavy laden will find rest and comfort. Won't you please come in?"

The crowd applauded. Gaston shed tears as he gazed up at his beautiful wife. He loved her so and was so proud of her. _She's a true angel. How did I ever come to be blessed with a jewel like her?_ He thought to himself. He was the first one up the steps-the very same steps he'd grabbed Belle's dress on!-. He grabbed Sarah's hands and heaved himself upward to kiss her lips. She leaned down and returned his maneuver.

Lissa smiled at her brother and sister-in-law. _"Who'd have ever thought that this could be?"_ She spoke to herself, as she fractionally remembered what Gaston had been like a little over a year ago! Now, he was a respected citizen-mostly respected-with an incredible job, and she dared to say now, _a big heart! A VERY big heart!_ And Sarah was his soul partner for life. What a wonderful dream to come true!

Gaston and Sarah led the villagers inside for a tour and refreshments. The attic was a storage room for everything small enough to fit with the exception of large furniture. Cots and beds were lined neatly in comfortable places. The walls had been plastered and painted with gentle colors and lovely little pictures climbing up their sides. The basement, Maurice's old workshop, had been renovated into half of a small nursery for mothers to bring their little ones, and the other half was a small infirmary for the sick-so they could have a place to stay without spreading their illness-and the injured in the place. And On the wall was a slab of wood in fancy letters reading:

" _In this small cellar is where Monsieur Maurice often worked for many years creating his music boxes."_

The boys that Gaston had found were good with their hands, and had earned the titles of gardener, handyman, groom for the horses, and even one of them was now one of the mission cooks in the kitchen! From the outside, the cottage may have looked narrow and not large enough to house several families. But inside, it felt like a home for a big family.

"My good friends, if I may!" Adam spoke up, tinkling his glass to get everybody's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast, to Madame Sarah Legume." Belle smiled next to him, holding baby Ella who was trying to play with her momma's hair. "Madame, we appreciate your kindness, and hope that you will just as blessed as much as you lend a hand to these people. Here's to you, Sarah."

"No, to the mission!" Sarah corrected him. The crowd agreed, and Gaston kissed her head, standing with his arm around her waist.

* * *

Maurice was showing his little granddaughter all around the house, telling her about the memories in this place, pointing out Belle's favorite hiding spots, and other memorable features. He finally came back outside and brought Ella back to her parents. "Reliving old times, Papa?" Belle grinned as she took her little girl.

"And why not?" Maurice shrugged. "I even showed her where you drew on the walls when you were little!"

"Papa!" Belle scolded, embarrassed. Adam snickered.

"I hate to break up this party, but we should probably get back now, Belle." Adam said. "It's quite chilly out here."

"You're right, Adam. Wouldn't want my baby to freeze." Belle agreed reluctantly. "Goodbye, Papa." Maurice kissed her cheek then she said her goodbyes and Adam took his girls home. Maurice lingered around with his neighbors.

Just then, a big fancy coach trotted into the main square of the town! The villagers gaped in astonishment. Who was this?! They shuffled toward the square, extremely curious to find out who the mysterious newcomer could possibly be, and with such a lavish entrance! A high-buttoned lady's shoe stepped down on the foot board as the driver assisted her down. A stately young lady with blue eyes and bright blonde hair stepped down, clad in an expensive blue and pink ruffled dress and a bling encrusted cloak. She scrutinized the town with an air of confidence.

" _Who is she?"_ The villagers whispered among themselves, mostly the women. Quite a few of the choice men gazed at her in wonder and licked their lips. The woman peered closely into the crowd until she saw the person she was searching for. She gathered up her skirts and scurried straight for...Dr. Travis! He didn't notice her till she spoke behind him.

"I'm back, darling." The woman said with a big smile. Confused, Robert turned to see who it was and nearly fainted backwards to the ground.

"S-Susanna?" He sputtered, unable to think straight. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came back to you, dear." Susanna smiled.

* * *

Lissa was just stepping out of the mission house, munching on a blueberry tart when Dick strode up to her. She frowned. _What does he want?_

"You'd best reign in your lover, girl." Dick sneered at her. "I'm afraid he is being wrapped around someone else's finger besides your own."

" _What_ in the world are you talking about?" Lissa glared.

"Oh, you have to come see! You won't believe your eyes!" Dick told her gleefully. Lissa didn't like his tone of voice. It had the same gloating in it that these townspeople used when they were feasting on juicy gossip. She brushed roughly passed the tall brute and marched to the town square. What she saw nearly made her heart stop! Robert was stiffly standing with a bewildered look on his face as a fancy dressed girl cupped his face and kissed his lips for everyone to see!

Lissa couldn't speak. She didn't even breathe! She was beyond speechless. Her heart pounded heavily and she felt numb. "You want to knock his block off? Or shall I?" Dick teased. Lissa clenched her fists and felt her face grow hot. What in the world was happening? She never believed that Robert would actually betray her! Fighting to keep her bearings, she tried to study the pair, and as far as she could see, Robert looked more as if he was trying to escape than as if he was actually enjoying himself! Well, at least that made her feel a little better.

But she couldn't stand to watch this other girl with her arms around Robert's neck, _her_ Robert! Robert looked as if he was hyperventilating, which he was! His eyes fell on Lissa and he gazed at her with a pleading, helpless face. Lissa felt tears rushing to her eyes and sharply turned on her heel, and ran. Several of the men laughed. "Ooo, he's really in for it now!" One of them jeered.

"I wonder if she's going to pulverize him first or cut his heart out and boil it in grease!" Another laughed cruelly.

"S-Susanna...please..." Robert begged, trying to wriggle from her grasp. "Don't...don't you think this is a little...too public?"

"I've missed you." Susanna caressed his cheek.

"S-sure. How about we talk later, huh?" Robert tried to suggest. "Why don't you get settled? All right?" He prayed that she would listen to reason.

"All right, Sugar." Susanna pinched his cheek and walked away.

Robert let out a long breath, not realizing how much he was trembling till now! He felt sick to his stomach. "I hope she doesn't think I..." He moaned, worried about Lissa.

"Well, well, well, that was really something!" One of the men in the crowd mocked. Robert found himself surrounded by several of the villagers. Some of them were glowering darkly at him. Some were smirking in a taunting manner. And others just waited with baited breath to see what lie he would concoct.

"She's an old friend." Robert said. "Please excuse me!" He swiveled around to find Lissa, but Dick grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Going somewhere, Shorty?" He grinned.

"Yes! Let go of me. I have some serious explaining to do." Robert growled, scowling at the bigger man. Dick shoved him into the ground. Robert glared with a hurt look on his face and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. The villagers howled behind him.

* * *

Lissa blindly stomped out of the village gates down to the footbridge above the frozen stream, and let her tears out. She gazed down into the grayish blue ice. Her hot face and salty tears kept out the cold. How could this happen? "I don't know who she is, and I don't really care!" Lissa wept. "But what is she doing here? And why is she kissing _my...my_ Dr. Travis?" She leaned on the bridge wall with her head in her arms.

Robert winced and his shoulders sagged when he saw her. Straightening his coat, tugging at his scarf, clearing his throat, and gulping hard, he approached her. "Hey, are you all right?" He asked with concern. He was afraid of her answer. Lissa tensed but looked up at him. Robert felt cut to the core seeing her tear-stained face. "Come here." He said. Lissa let herself fall into his arms. "Shh. It's all right. It's not what it looks like."

Lissa sniffled hard and finally managed to speak, though her voice was quaky. She gulped. Robert kindly brushed away her tears. "Who is she?" Lissa asked hurtfully.

Robert sighed heavily. "That was Susanna." He answered dryly.

" _The_ Susanna?" Lissa gaped. She couldn't bring herself to say, _your Susanna._

"Yeah." Robert hung his head, unable to meet her eyes for the first time Lissa could remember.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know!" Robert replied worriedly.

"Did you _know_ she was coming?" Lissa asked, the dejection still evident in her voice.

" _No!_ No, of course I didn't. If I had, I would've warned you, so you could be prepared when she showed up!" Robert answered defensively.

"You would do that?"

" _Yes!_ Lis, I liked her once. We were friends. Close friends. But, it wasn't meant to be."

"I thought you said she walked out on you."

"She did! Believe me, she did!" Robert tried to explain.

"Then why is she back here, acting like nothing happened?" Lissa asked dryly.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me! She just dropped on me without any warning. Lissa, I swear, I knew nothing about this!" Robert emphasized as strongly as he could. Lissa was still shedding tears, but she squeezed his arm.

"All right." She sighed. This was hard for her to take, but Robert had never broken her heart before. Why should she believe he would now? "I believe you." She said lowly.

"You...you do?" Robert's eyes lit up.

"Yes." Lissa nodded solemnly. "If you were trying to hide something, you'd be treating me like I was overreacting about the whole thing. At least that's the way my brother used to cover up his tracks." Robert smiled in relief. He kissed her cheek. Lissa couldn't help smiling.

"She's going back where she came from, _soon...right?"_ Lissa asked hopefully.

"I _hope so!"_ Robert gulped.

* * *

Lissa told Robert goodbye at the bridge, then returned inside the village walls. People were staring at her and whispering about her, especially as the new girl, _that Susanna,_ strutted around the shops. Lissa felt her face burn when she saw her, but she decided to just stay out of her way. She found Maurice. "Are you ready to head home, dear?" He asked.

"Yes, I am!" Lissa exclaimed. They said goodbye to Gaston and Sarah.

"You all right? You look as if you've been crying." Sarah told her in a low voice.

"I'll be all right." Lissa said. If she was going to tell her troubles to someone, she didn't want it to be in a crowded environment. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Sarah smiled.

"Stay warm, Sis." Gaston said. "Don't want you catching cold."

"I won't." Lissa nodded.

* * *

As soon as Robert reached the gates, he slunk around hiding behind vendors, hoping to avoid Susanna. He finally reached Dr. Tanner's office and stayed in the back closet. That's where his boss found him when he returned. "Robert, what are you doing?" The dark-skinned man asked with a chuckle.

"I'm reorganizing." Robert replied, fiddling through the supplies.

"But it doesn't need it."

"I think it does. I'll take care of it. I understand, you have more pressing issues." Robert said nervously.

"You all right?" Dr. Tanner cocked his head.

"Yeah, sure! Why?!" Robert asked wide-eyed.

"You seem a bit jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy. I just have things to do and I want to do a good job." Robert argued.

 _He is definitely in love!_ The senior doctor smiled to himself. "Slow down, lad. You'll pull a muscle thrashing the tools like that. I think you've been cooped up too long inside. Cabin fever. What you need is some fresh air. Come on." He grabbed Robert's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh, no, no! I'm fine! Really! I'm not cooped up, really. I can do it." Robert begged.

Dr. Tanner laughed. "You go ahead and have a breather, you'll thank me later." He put Robert's coat on his shoulders. "Now you go out and have some relaxation. It will do you some good."

"But, Sir! Please...no. I can..." Robert whined, wincing.

"Those are doctor's orders. _Doctor!"_ Dr. Tanner set his hat on and shoved his protege outside and quickly shut the door. Robert stood there, grimacing.

" _Oohhhh!"_ He growled. "Thanks a lot, Doc. _Now_ what do I do?" He glanced around frantically, hoping to avoid his old flame. But sure enough, there she was, at the seamstress's shop. "Oh, good! She's distracted. Maybe if I can just get to Steve, I can ride out of here without her knowing anything!" He tip-toed and ducked into the stable. "Hey, boy. This is an emergency. You're gonna get me out of here now!" He told his trusty chestnut steed. He mounted and walked his horse out of the corral. He was about to gallop him out when a _certain_ voice made him cringe.

" _Hello, Robby!"_ Susanna greeted, standing before his horse. Steve snorted, pawing the ground with his hoof.

"Oh! Uh, uh...hi." Robert stammered. _I've got to get away! Now!_ "Well, I'm glad you had a safe trip, but..."

"Thank you." Susanna batted her blue eyes at him and flounced a strand of her bright blonde hair.

"But, I really must go! I...I have a patient who needs me, on the double!"

"Of course, Robby. You go right ahead." Susanna nodded.

"Thanks." Robert smiled in in extreme relief. But not for long. Susanna hoisted herself up onto his horse behind Robert before he realized what was happening! "Uhh...what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. I'd like to see how you practice medicine in this quaint little town." Susanna gave a winning smile. Robert grimaced. She was determined, and it seemed that if he said no, she'd find another way to get what she wanted. "Unless, of course you don't want me to." She said 'sadly'. Robert felt guilty.

Robert slouched. "No, no. You can come." He sighed in defeat. "I guess. But..." He squirmed in his saddle. "Could you give me a little elbow room please? It's a bit crowded up here." He said dryly, hoping she'd take the hint. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ugh." He let out an exaggerated grunt. "Come on, boy." He groaned, urging his horse into a trot. He took the closest gate out of the village. _Which patient needs me?! What do I do?!_

"You used to call me Sue, remember?"

"Well, that was a long time ago." Robert said, trying to sound disinterested without hurting her feelings.

* * *

Lissa explained to Maurice about Susanna. He felt bad for her. "Well, maybe she won't stay very long. Perhaps she's just passing through." Maurice offered encouragingly.

"I _hope_ so!" Lissa replied doubtfully. When they reached the castle, Lissa ran inside, heading to her room. Jesse greeted her as she ran up the stairs.

"Oh." Belle groaned as she marched out of the West Wing.

"What's wrong, dear?" Adam asked her, as he met her from the opposite direction.

"I'm frazzled." Belle huffed. "I realize that Clothilde couldn't have children and I've tried to be generous and let her help out with Ella. But I've had it today. Her looking over my shoulder as I do _everything!_ ' _That's not the way to tie a nappie'_ , _'don't knot her gown too tightly or she'll_ _turn purple', 'I think she has colic', 'the poor dearie needs a bottle',_ right when I was drying her from her bath! I'm losing my patience!" Belle bit her lip. Adam chuckled at the stormy look on her face. "Adam, don't." She scolded. Adam just pulled her into a hug. She took deep breaths and felt a little calmer. "Thank you." She said.

"Is that better?" Adam asked.

"Some." Belle fought a grin coming to her face. "I'll see to your lunch." She passed Lissa on the stairs. "Oh, good. You're back."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa mumbled.

"Oh, don't tell me you're having family troubles too!"

"Oh, Belle! You have no idea what happened after you left!" Lissa blurted out.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Robert finally returned to the village. "We didn't visit any patients." Susanna laughed. "Why not?"

Robert gulped hard. She'd had him so frazzled that he'd just ridden his horse in circles around the woods. "I...I..." He stammered.

"Oh, Robby. That was so sweet of you!" Susanna gushed. "You wanted to be alone with me and reminisce about old times!"

"N-! I mean, I have work to do. Excuse me." Robert tried to change the subject. He carefully helped her down.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow!" She blew him a kiss.

Robert didn't return to Dr. Tanner's. He went straight to the tavern. He could feel all eyes on him when he entered. He lowered his black hat so they couldn't see his face and tried to sneak to the bar. "Robert! Hi!" Lefou greeted cheerfully. "Get you something?"

"Your strongest root beer!" Robert begged, still hiding his face and rolling his shoulders so that everyone else would leave him alone.

"You hiding from someone?" Lefou teased. "What? Is Gaston after you for innocently kissing Lissa's cheek, and he threatened to hang you up in here with his other trophies?" He crossed his arms. The other men laughed heartily.

"Just shush it, will you!" Robert hissed at Lefou. He beckoned him to come closer. _"Look, Lefou. I'm in big trouble!"_

"I'll say you are. You're huddling in here like some kind of criminal." Lefou grinned.

"Would you stop? I'm serious! Look, remember that I told you I was almost engaged before?"

"Yeah."

"She showed up today! Right out of the blue! Susanna just came up behind me and kissed me for the entire world to see!" Robert wailed. "She's here!"

"Did Lissa see you?" Lefou's eyes widened.

"She sure did. I told her I knew nothing about this."

"Oh? What'd she say? Did she punch you in the bread basket, huh?" Lefou chuckled.

"She said she believed me." Robert smirked.

" _Really?"_ Lefou gasped.

"Lefou, what should I do? I love _Lissa!_ Susanna dumped me. And now she's back, acting like it never happened! I'm in trouble. What should I do?!"

"You're in a real pickle, pal." Lefou tsked, shaking his head. "I don't know what to tell you." He shrugged. "Why don't you just tell her to leave?"

"No. I can't do that." Robert groaned. "I'd like to, but I don't wanna be rude and hurt her feelings."

"Does Gaston know about this?" Lefou asked.

Robert began sweating. "No! And I pray he never does! He'll kill me _for sure_ this time!"

"He sure will." Lefou agreed.

"But I haven't done anything wrong. He sees Susanna making passes with me, he'll think I'm two-timing Lissa. And I wouldn't do that for anything!" Robert pleaded. Lefou's gaze shifted from the disoriented doctor to behind his shoulder. Lots of hungry hoots and hollers and cheery whistles echoed through the tavern as Susanna strolled inside, in a very fancy, very form-fitting, jeweled flouncy dress. Her hair was on top of her head in curls and she had sparkly makeup on her face. She shrugged and waved and blew kisses. The guys all fled to her. The women were deeply appalled.

Robert was mortified. Maybe he didn't love Susanna the same way anymore, but this...this was too much. Even he wouldn't have expected _her_ to be like this. It made him feel sad. Even if she hadn't been a true friend to him before, it wasn't as if he enjoyed seeing her like this. It bothered him. This wasn't the Susanna he knew. Or maybe it was and he'd just never seen it.

"Gosh! Is that her?" Lefou gaped.

"Yep, I suppose." Robert said glumly, looking at his old flame who looked so different from the girl he used to know and was now acting very silly.

Dick was on top of the table, holding her closely, his hands snaked around her slim, perfectly curved waist. She relished in it. Then her eyes fell on Robert. He quickly looked away. "Oh no! _Pretend you're talking to me!"_ He whispered to Lefou.

"I _am_ talking to you." Lefou replied. With Dick's arm still closely snug around her waist, Susanna came to Robert's side, and smoothly knocked his hat off, ruffling her hands through his hair.

"How about a dance, Robby? For old time's sake? Hmm?" She asked cheerfully. Lefou watched in disdain. Robert looked like he was about to get sick. Suddenly, it felt stifling in the large room and he felt lightheaded.

"I...I can't." He shook his head.

"Aww, come on." Susanna chuckled. She began to pull him to herself.

"Look, Susanna, I can't! I'm engaged!" Robert hollered, louder than he wanted to.

"You're what?" Susanna giggled skeptically.

"I have a fiance. I'm engaged now." Robert stood up. "Sorry, but...I just can't dance with you like this."

"You're engaged?!" Susanna spat.

"Yes. Look..."

"I don't want to hear another word! You...you backstabber!" She slapped Robert's face and stormed out of the tavern despite the men pleading with her to stay and have fun with them. Robert hung his head. He wasn't a backstabber, she was! He didn't know what to say.

"Well, you've really done it now, pipsqueak. And I'm so glad I got to witness it!" Dick scornfully hissed in Robert's ear. A loud _'_ _Ooooo!'_ sounded from the other customers.

"I didn't do _anything!"_ Robert replied dryly.

"Hey, Dick. Just ease up a little, okay?" Lefou tried to step in.

"Jackass." Someone said about Robert.

"You two-faced dog!" One of the ladies added.

"Say, Doc? Why didn't you invite her here before?" One of the other guys asked. "She's some looker! And that..."

Robert couldn't stand it anymore. He snatched his hat and stormed out. He had to get out in the cold air where he could breathe! "That's enough, guys." Lefou told his customers. He tried to mind his own business, but this had gone too far.

While Lissa spent a worrisome night at the castle, Gaston and his wife Sarah were having a blissful time heavily making love. And Robert? He didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

Sarah was waken by a pair of scruffy lips kissing hers. She opened her eyes to find her husband pinning her down in the bed. "Gaston..." She mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's early." Gaston said. "I'm going to be away for a few days."

"Doing what?" Sarah asked, fully awake now.

"Hunting. Winter is upon us, my love. And I want to insure that we have enough to live on till spring. Not to mention that some choice game could make some rich ladies in Paris happy where they'll pay me a handsome sum!"

"Can I go with you?" Sarah asked.

"I would say yes, darling, but it's very cold out, and I'll not have you coming down with pneumonia." Gaston politely refused, tracing his finger along her graceful neck. "Besides, you've been working very hard and deserve a rest. Take it easy while I'm gone. You've been looking tired. I want you to get some rest so that we can have lots of time together when I return." He slid his hand across her torso.

"All right. Please be careful out there!" Sarah begged.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I am the greatest hunter in Villeneuve, my dear!" Gaston boasted. "What could happen?"

"Just please don't stay away any longer than you have to."

"I promise. How could I bear to stay away from you?" Gaston asked flirtatiously.

* * *

Lissa rose early and left the castle before breakfast, leaving a note so Belle wouldn't worry about where she was. She mounted Brisa and rode to town with Jesse at her side. Shops were opening and merchants were beginning their business for the day when she arrived. She walked straight to the lodge where Robert was housed and waited for him down in the owner's parlor. Robert came in and smiled when he saw her. "Hi!" He greeted excitedly.

"You don't look like you slept very well." Lissa pointed out.

"I didn't."

"Me either." Lissa said. "I wanted to see you."

"And I wanted to see you. I'm sorry about yesterday." He gripped her hands.

"Is she still in town?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Robert hung his head. "I didn't ask her to stay! But it's not like I can tell her how to live her life either."

"Is she going to stay?" Lissa asked, not hiding the dread in her voice. Robert pursed his lips.

"You want her to leave. Don't you?" He asked firmly. Lissa hung her head.

"Yes, I do." She said honestly. Robert's face softened into a warm smile. "What? It's not funny!"

"You really love me _that_ much?" Robert asked with a twinkle in his eye. Lissa met his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I do!" She declared. Robert smiled widely and hugged her.

"I love you too." He said softly. "Hey, from now one, I want us to promise to tell each other the truth, about _everything."_

"I will if you will." Lissa said.

"I promise."

"So do I." Lissa agreed with a smile.

"Besides, she's mad at me." Robert sighed.

"She is? About what?" Lissa begged to know, curiosity mixed with dread.

"I told her I'm officially spoken for. She didn't like the sound of that."

"Ohh." Lissa tried not to smile.

* * *

Robert was able to head to work and do his job without his old girlfriend sneaking up on him. He was so relieved. But about noon, as he climbed into his riding chair to make house calls, there she was. "Good morning, Robby." She sighed.

"Morning." He tipped his hat but avoided eye contact. He settled in his seat, taking the reigns.

"Robert?" She leaned closely toward him on the chair's arm. "I'm sorry I stormed out like that last night. That was so childish. I didn't know what to think."

"It's all right." Robert nodded, hoping this would be the end of it.

"Now tell me. We're alone now. You can tell me the truth. You aren't really engaged, are you?"

"Yes, I am!" Robert argued.

"What's she like?"

"Her name is Lissa Legume. She's Captain Gaston's sister. She's really nice."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, Susanna. I do." Robert said gently. Susanna chuckled, then climbed up in the vehicle beside him. "Uhh..."

"I'd like to see just how you manage to accomplish any medical treatment in a place like this." She said in a descending tone. Robert hadn't asked her to accompany him, and her statement sounded rather judgmental. But what was he going to do? Push her onto the ground?

* * *

Lissa visited Sarah. They shared breakfast, but Sarah didn't eat much. Her stomach felt a little upset. "You all right?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. My stomach just feels a bit skittish." Sarah sighed, drinking her tea.

"Ohh." Lissa nodded. Was she jumping to conclusions, or was Sarah actually...

* * *

The next couple days felt like years. Susanna was always hanging around Robert, inviting herself on his house calls then criticizing his methods, constantly naming off how more effective the doctors in Marseille were with their new, more sophisticated methods. "Well, I have been wanting to study up on those." Robert remarked. "But this is a small town, a small kingdom. Out here, we just do the best we can."

"And a lot of good that does." Susanna stated dryly. Robert opened his mouth to defend himself, but he didn't know what to say. It _was_ different out here, country medicine had to be treated accessibly, and even then, a caring doctor would still do the best he could to comfort his patient.

Not only did she invite herself to accompany him on his calls, but she was constantly at his side, not letting him catch his breath. And she wasted no time in bringing up childhood memories which some he did laugh at. Robert had to admit, it was fun going back to the old days, but every time he was alone, he felt rotten inside. He barely got to see Lissa-she was busy at the castle with wedding preparations-and he felt as if he was cheating on her. He'd have to drive out and see her...soon!

Robert always sought refuge in the tavern at night, for all the good that did, for at night, Susanna would come in dressed gaudily and flirt with the men, but kept her eyes on the doctor. "Lefou? Could you do me a favor?" Robert asked when he could catch a moment.

"Sure, what is it?" Lefou asked.

"I need Stanley or Tom to make some inquiries about Susanna. What she's been doing the passed few years, how she's getting along." Robert explained. "Lissa is not Susanna, by any means, mind you! But, I feel bad, Lefou. She wasn't like this before. She used to be shy. And this is not the same girl I grew up with. I'd like to know what happened."

"All right. Have you seen Lissa yet?"

"No." Robert grumbled. He slid out of the tavern and drove to the castle. He couldn't wait till morning or he might not have a chance at all. Belle and Adam were most surprised to see him, but they invited him in. Lissa was summoned and the two of them stepped out onto the balcony in the chilly November air. Lissa shivered, so he removed his coat and put it around her shoulders. "I've missed you." He said, grateful that Jesse was still happy to see him!

"I've missed you too." Lissa sighed, leaning on his arm. "You've been busy."

"Lis, I'm sorry." Robert whimpered. "I've been trying to do my job but Susanna just keeps hanging around. I didn't invite her to come along, she just showed up! I'm sorry. I'll tell you one thing, it's not like when you come with me!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"That's bad! Well, good for you but bad for me! She keeps talking like we country doctors are still wet behind the ears. She compares everyone and everything to her home in Marseille. It's rather insulting."

"We've barely seen each other." Lissa mentioned.

"That's not _my_ fault!" Robert blurted out defensively. "Every time I tried to hide from her in the tavern, she shows up and tries to get all the fellows to notice her! Lefou's tried to hide me, but it doesn't do any good." Lissa chuckled. "What's funny?" Robert asked confused.

"You really try to hide from her?" Lissa giggled.

"Heck, yeah! I want some breathing space to think!"

"Do you really love me _that_ much?" Lissa asked in a quiet voice. Robert relaxed.

"Yes. I do." He said. He lightly kissed her head. "Anyway, enough about her! How is your dress coming along?"

"I'm not telling." Lissa grinned.

"Aww, come on. Won't you at least tell me the color?" Robert pouted.

"Nope." Lissa shook her head.

"So, you're punishing me, is that it?"

"Every bride does this to her husband-to-be."

"Ohh, my!" Robert gulped playfully.

* * *

The next morning, Lissa and Belle headed to town so Lissa could do some more redecorating on her house. Belle brought Ella with her and Jesse came too. Belle had a few things to buy first. Susanna walked right up to Lissa. "Oh, hello." Lissa tried to smile. "It's a pretty morning, isn't it? For a cold day, I mean?"

"I've seen you around." Susanna smiled back. "Robert's right, you're pretty."

"Thank you?" Lissa nodded.

"For a plain old country girl." Susanna added. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Well, just remember that Robert is also a _country doctor."_ She said emphatically.

"I know. It's such a shame. He could do so much better. I mean, what is there here for him?" Susanna shook her head. "This place is a dump."

Lissa clenched her jaw. "No, it isn't! I mean, I know it's _very_ small, quite provincial. And nothing like your big city! But it is no dump." Lissa said defensively. "It's a decent place, and liveable. I can assure we have no rat-infested tenements here!" She declared with an edge in her voice.

"You have no idea what it's like." Susanna said.

"What, what's like?" Lissa asked curiously.

"To grow up poor and unliked by your neighbors, who look at you with disgust when they see your drab clothes and don't give you the time of day." Susanna said, her voice quivering.

"Well, I don't live in a big city either." Lissa said more softly.

"And someone like you never will! Robert can't stay here. He'll rot!"

"But, is that what you thought when you took off with that newspaper owner?" Lissa asked. She immediately regretted it. Maybe she'd gone too far!

"Robert had no means of supporting himself then. How could I marry him?" Susanna suggested. "He couldn't take care of the both of us. So, I left to make sure I wouldn't be impoverished like the horrid life I lived as a child. Robert was nice to me. And now I'm going to repay him."

Lissa's stomach twisted. "R-repay him?" She gulped.

"Yes. As soon as I can bring him to his sense, Robert will pull up stakes, and move his practice to Marseille with me! Seems to me his devotion to you is the only thing preventing him." She looked at Lissa with narrowed blue eyes.

Lissa felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. Robert had told her that he planned on staying here! But, what if he was being persuaded to change his mind? No, Robert wasn't a wish-washy person. "Robert is a _man!"_ Lissa retorted. "He makes his own decisions about his life, _not_ me."

"I know you care for him, dear." Susanna said dramatically. "So do I. But it's not like he's making a living here."

"He's a very good doctor, and we're proud of him." Lissa said confidently.

"But he's miserable. You take some time and think about it. You'll see I'm right in the end. Maybe you could help him see it's for the best. He'll listen to you."

"You want me to what?!" Lissa was flabbergasted, and angry. Her face flushed hot.

"I can help him reach his dream. I am a real lady. And you? You're just a plain old country girl. And that's all you'll ever be in this town." Susanna chuckled as she walked away.

Lissa was outraged. Her mind was spinning. Hot tears slid down her face and she stomped her foot. Belle came up to her at the moment. "Lissa, what's the matter?" Belle asked with concern.

"Let's just go!" Lissa huffed.

* * *

It was quiet at Lissa's house, as she and Belle washed down and plastered the walls. Lissa was grateful that it was winter now, instead of the stifling heat. The work and Belle's presence helped her blow some steam. Belle had little Ella swaddled on her back in a type of sling, fastened to her momma as if she was in a harness. Belle had read and heard that Native American Indians in North America carried their babies like this, and she'd seen sketches of them. She'd decided to try it and found it so helpful! If Ella cried, all Belle had to was swing her to the front and tend to her needs, then swing her back again. She couldn't believe how much running back and forth it cut down on!

"Lissa, did you let that Susanna upset you?" Belle asked firmly, like a mother.

"I tried not to let her get to me," Lissa blew out a grouchy breath, "but I'm afraid she is."

"You shouldn't believe her." Belle said. "She's just trying to ruffle your feathers. She wouldn't say it if she wasn't afraid."

"Afraid of _what?"_ Lissa creased her eyebrows.

"You." Belle smiled coyly. "I think she knows how much Robert loves you, and she sees that you and he share something she can't have. I believe she's jealous of you and is taking it out on you."

"But why would she be jealous of _me?!_ She's rich!"

"Riches can be poor companionship, if you don't have the right person to share them with." Belle said quietly. "That's what Adam says, and he ought to know."

"I never thought of it that way. Imagine! Susanna being jealous of _me!_ That's silly. Well, I'll confess to you, Belle. I've been jealous of her."

"But you have no reason to be. Robert loves you."

"But it's hard to share him, with someone like that!"

"He's _your_ man, isn't he?" Belle asked.

"Yes, he is!"

"Why don't you fight for him?"

Lissa looked at her good friend as if she had two heads. "Fight for him?!" She shook her head. "How? I know I can beat on Gaston if I have to, but...Susanna's a girl!"

"You don't have to use fast fists." Belle laughed. "There are other ways."

"Like what?" Lissa frowned. Just then, Maurice came in. "Oh, hello, Maurice."

"Hello, girls." Maurice smiled. He watched the two young women spruce up the place, reminding him of when they were little girls playing house. "I came to see if you needed any help. I thought I might watch Ella for you."

"Oh, thank you, Papa!" Belle sighed in relief. "Carrying her like this is such a breeze, but I will admit my back is aching." Maurice gladly took Ella off her hands, talking to her, rocking her, and humming to her. "So, Lissa, have you been getting along with the new girl in town?"

Lissa cringed. "Oh, _noo!"_ She groaned. "I've hardly spoken to her. I guess she had a hard life as a child. At least, that's what she implied. But she said some things that bothered me."

"I'm sorry." Maurice shook his head. "Are you going to go out with Robert soon?"

"I don't think I can right now. He's very busy."

"Are you going to try?" Maurice persisted.

"I'll try." Lissa sighed.

"Then why don't you invite her to go with you?" Maurice suggested.

" _Maurice!"_ Lissa gaped in horror. "She'll take over the whole conversation, and treat me like I'm not there. None of us will have a good time. That would be awful!"

"You can catch more flied with honey then with vinegar." Maurice smiled coyly. "If you invite her to accompany you, and don't revile back to her, it'll show that you're not going to let her control you."

"I don't know." Lissa scowled. "That's asking a lot."

"How do you think Belle endured being snubbed in this village all those years?" Maurice asked.

Lissa cringed. She looked at Belle who was smiling approvingly with her arms crossed.

" _Maurice..."_ Lissa groaned. She could never win a persuasive argument with this man. "All right, I'll do it! But I'd rather be teased by Gaston!"

* * *

Maurice and Belle were speaking with Pere Robert in the church about the Christmas celebration next month. Lissa was at the triplets' home, discussing wedding plans. When she emerged, she hoped to sneak a moment with Robert, but didn't see him. She saw Susanna standing in the midst of several men who were fawning over her. Lissa looked in the other direction and headed toward the baker's-to dig her teeth into something-when she was nearly trampled down by a huge horse! "Whoa, whoa there!" Gaston hollered. "Watch your step, Sis. You could've gotten killed!"

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Lissa shrugged.

"In love, huh?" Gaston teased. Lissa's face darkened. This was one of those days when being in love did not bring out warm and fluffy feelings! Gaston trotted Magnifique over to the stable where he dismounted.

Susanna rushed to Lissa who was trying to get away. "Wait!" Susanna called.

"What do you want?" Lissa asked pitifully. She could dig her teeth into her brother's arm if it became absolutely necessary! But what could she do with a girl?

"Have you thought about our conversation?" Susanna asked with a big smile.

"I've thought of nothing else." Lissa snarled.

"Look, I know it isn't easy letting go of him. After all, he is cute." Susanna said in a 'sad' voice. "But you must think of his future, you know."

"Why don't we let _him_ worry about his future?" Lissa suggested.

"Oh, no! We can't do that."

"We can't?"

"Yes. You see, my dear. Men don't think. That's why we need to do the talking for him. Trust me, you're doing the right thing." Susanna grinned widely and flounced her skirts as she left.

Lissa's face was burning. Gaston had barely noticed the exchange, but he did see how unhappy his sister looked. Ever the big fix-it brother, he tromped over to her side. "What was that all about?" Gaston asked with concern.

"You've been missing out on all the excitement." Lissa said sharply with her arms crossed. Gaston wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, what's been going on around here?" Gaston asked. Lissa unhappily looked up at him.

"I have competition for the man I love. And I seem to be on the losing side." Lissa muttered.

"Really?!" Gaston's eyes widened. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear. So, the little squirt was being fought over? That was unbelievable. He would've let out a big belly laugh, had it not been for Lissa's storming emotions. "Want me to fix it?" Gaston offered, almost a little too excitedly.

"No thank you." Lissa shook her head.

"No?" Gaston gaped.

"I'd love for you to, but this is one battle I'm going to have to tackle myself, big brother." Lissa sighed. "Thank you though."

"Is there _something_ I can do?" Gaston asked.

"A hug would help." Lissa said dejectedly. Gaston pulled her into a tight bear hug. She smiled at the warm feeling.

"How's that?"

"Much better." Lissa smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Hunting!"

"Find anything?"

Gaston pursed his lips. "You know better than to ask that question." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going out again tonight."

"Oh. Do you think I could stay with Sarah, and keep her company?"

"If she doesn't mind, I don't see why not!" Gaston shrugged.

* * *

After greeting his wife, then delivering his game to the butcher's, Gaston was heading to the tavern for a quick drink. He noticed a young lady about to become splattered with mud as the vegetable seller trotted his cart her way. Gaston hurried and shoved her out of the way. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." Susanna said. "That boorish old coot!"

"Sorry about that." Gaston shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you're not hurt. Good day, Miss." He tipped his hat. Had he been his old self and unmarried, he would've definitely flirted with her.

 _Not so fast, Mr. Gorgeous!_ Susanna's eyes lit up and she tugged on his sleeve. "Wait!" She cried.

"Yes? Are you hurt? Shall I get a doctor for you?" Gaston asked.

"No, no." Susanna smiled and batted her blue eyes up at the married army captain."Hey, you're really strong." Susanna battered her eyes up at Gaston. "And really good-looking!"

"Well..." Gaston shrugged. "Good looks run in the family. But that doesn't compare to..." He was going to say his wife.

"You're really cute." Susanna said smoothly, sidling up to him, very closely. "What's your name, big fella? I'm Susanna."

"Uhh..." Gaston began to feel uncomfortable.

" _Susan!"_ Robert interjected sharply when he appeared. "He's married!"

"That's right, I am." Gaston agreed. "To the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"That's a real shame." Susanna pouted, ruffling Gaston's collar.

"Susanna..." Robert warned. He was appalled. Gaston backed off. Susanna stepped by Robert and pinched his cheek.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you both." She said. "I'll see you later, Robby." Then she strutted away.

Gaston had heard that! He was most shocked. He could feel his veins begin to boil. He clenched his fists. His countenance darkened dangerously and he marched straight at Robert. Robert rolled his eyes in a prayer of deliverance and grimaced, preparing to be pulverized. _I'm dead!_ He thought.

* * *

Gaston clenched Robert by the back of his coat collar, hoisted him off the ground and dragged him to the alley behind the tavern. There, he dropped him on the ground. Robert scrunched back against the wall of the building and looked up at him nervously. Gaston stood before him with his feet spread apart and his hands on his hips, huffing and puffing down at the little guy. "You first!" Gaston snarled.

Robert took a deep breath. "Look, Gaston. I am not cheating on Lissa, if that's what you're thinking." He said as confidently as he could.

Gaston let out a contemptuous laugh. "Oh, that's real good!" He scorned. "You think you can just cower before me with puppy dog eyes and tug at my heart strings, huh?" Then he glared again and leaned down toward the trapped doctor. "Look, _you!_ I warned you about what I'd do if you broke my sister's heart! Seems to me you didn't listen."

"I know it looks bad, but if you'll just let me explain..."

"You little weasel." Gaston spat."You had a fiance, before you met my sister? And you still planned to marry her?" Gaston huffed.

"No, I did not." Robert groaned. "In the first place, that girl is not my fiance! And she never was. We used to be close, but then she married a newspaper owner. I was going to ask her to marry me, but I never got the chance. She walked out on me."

"How perfectly lovely." Gaston sneered. "I'm not buying it." He enjoyed playing bad cop. But at this moment, he was mad.

"But it's the truth!" Robert blurted out, hoping the lion of a man wouldn't tear his throat out. "Just ask Lissa, and Lefou!"

"Oh, so now you've stooped down to bribery, huh?" Gaston mocked him.

" _Nooo!"_ Robert winced. "I'm telling the truth!" Gaston got down in his face.

"If you have not said one shred of truth, if you have betrayed and lied to my innocent little sister," Gaston growled in a very dangerous tone, "if she does _not_ corroborate you're story, I _swear,_ that I will cut you to pieces and sell you for fish bait!" He hollered in Robert's face. _"Do_ _you understand what I am telling you?"_

"Yes." Robert nodded, meeting Gaston's eyes, but still squirming under his penetrating grip. Gaston released him roughly and stood up. Robert looked up at him timidly. "So, what's it gonna be?" He asked, huddling. "You gonna shoot me first or just serve me on a platter, boiled to a crisp?"

Gaston smirked, glad to see his intimidation had been very effective! "That all depends on my sister." Gaston told him. "Get out of here!" He grabbed Robert to his feet and shoved him forward. "But don't you even _think_ of trying to escape! I _will_ find you!"

"I believe it! I wouldn't risk my life on it!" Robert told him. Gaston marched away to find Lissa.

"Robert, wait!" Lefou called as he peeked out the door of the alley. "Here's the information you wanted."

* * *

Gaston found Lissa coming out of the church. He strode over to her, looking very angry. He wasn't mad at her. He felt sorry for her. He was mad at the little squirt whom he was sure had deceived her. "What's the matter with you?!" Lissa gasped when she saw him. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"We need to talk." Gaston said. Lissa puffed and walked toward the shoe cobbler's.

"What is it this time?" Lissa asked.

"Him!" Gaston huffed.

"Robert?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Gaston. Not you too! He's had enough of being snubbed and ridiculed for something he didn't do. People here are so quick to judge."

Gaston was taken aback. _Has she gone mad?!_ He'd better not lose his temper though. That wouldn't be good for either of them. "How can you stand there so grandly and defend him?!" Gaston gasped. "Lissa, how can you still defend him after what he's done to you?!" _This better be good!_

" _Because,_ he hasn't done _anything!"_ Lissa replied. "Robert is completely innocent." She sat down on a bench.

Gaston rubbed his forehead. He was in a real pickle now. "How could you have known that he liked someone else before?" Gaston asked, clearly ticked. "How can you still trust him?"

"Because I already knew about her." Lissa said, holding her head up.

"You, you did?" Gaston sputtered.

"Yes, Gaston. I knew about her."

"But how?"

"Robert told me about her, a long time ago." Lissa replied.

"Oh." Gaston gulped, feeling stupid. He felt _very_ stupid.

"Maybe you'd better sit down." Lissa said. Gaston agreed and dropped down next to her, taking deep breaths.

"Look, darling, I'm sorry I jumped all over him." Gaston said pitifully. Lissa grinned at his tone. "It made me angry. The last thing I'd want for you is to marry someone who would break your heart." He touched her shoulder.

"Thanks." Lissa sighed and faced him. "But Gaston, Robert hasn't done anything wrong. He isn't the problem."

"Suppose you tell me everything, from the beginning?" Gaston suggested, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. Lissa told him all about her rival and her struggle to keep her head on straight. Gaston cringed pitifully and shook his head, covering it with his face. He hated having to eat crow...again! He gave his sister a pleading look. "I'm really sorry I jumped to conclusions, Lissie." He mumbled. "Forgive me? Please?" He begged with puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

 _No one begs like Gaston,_ Lissa thought to herself with amusement. "That depends." She said.

"On what? I'll do anything!"

Lissa laughed at him. "You don't have to be so melodramatic. Is Robert still alive?"

Gaston gulped hard. Yes, her precious doctor was still alive. But he could've not been, had things been different! "Yes. And he's not black and blue, I promise!"

"All right then." Lissa smiled warmly. She leaned toward his face and kissed his cheek. "There's really nothing to forgive this time, Gaston. I'm not mad at you. You were just trying to protect me. And I'm grateful. I'm glad to know that if someone did defraud me, you wouldn't just sweep it under a rug."

"Never!" Gaston declared. "Anyone messes with Gaston's sister better say his prayers! For all the good it will do." Lissa giggled on his shoulder. "I suppose I have another apology to make." He groaned.

"No, you don't." Lissa smiled.

"I don't?" His voice perked up.

"No, Gaston. It's all right. Robert will understand."

"He will?" Gaston piqued his eyebrows.

"You underestimate him so much. All of you!" Lissa shook her head. "He's more of a man thank you think he is. Just like Lefou."

"Well, thanks for not socking me in the stomach." Gaston cocked his head.

"Not this time." Lissa eyed him playfully. However, she did pinch his bicep, then went to find Robert.

Gaston crossed his arms and his leg across his knee. He held his head up high with a twisted smirk. The shoe cobbler laughed at him from around the corner. Gaston glared at him. "What are you laughing at?" He growled. The shoe cobbler only snorted harder. Gaston rose and quickly hurried away.

"Lefou, have you seen Robert?" Lissa asked.

"No." Lefou said. "But there's something I should tell you."

* * *

Robert was disheartened at what he'd learned about Susanna. Yes, he was hurt very much when she left him. But he didn't want her to cheapen herself. He heard her giggly voice around the corner and decided that now was as good a time as any. He appeared and Susanna smiled when she saw him. "Hello, Robby." She kissed him.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked lowly.

"Oh, you mean that exhibition earlier? Oh, nothing." Susanna grabbed his arm."I was just seeing if you cared, trying to make you jealous. You should've seen the look on your face."

"Susanna, we need to talk." Robert said seriously. "Alone."

"All right." Susanna agreed excitedly. Robert drove her out of the village, with many onlookers astonished.

* * *

"Really?" Lissa repeated again, listening to Lefou's testimony. "He did that?"

"Yes, he sure did." Lefou told her.

* * *

Robert drove Susanna out to the lake, but parked the horse under a low hanging tree so they wouldn't be so cold. "Susanna, there's...something we need to discuss." Robert began slowly.

"Yes, darling?" She grinned at him.

"Susanna, please. Try to focus here." Robert said, nervously. "Susanna. I don't want to hurt you, and we were friends once, but...things are different. I'm engaged, and...and you're married!"

"So?" Susanna shook her head. "I'm not _happily_ married. My husband is such a bore."

"Which one?" Robert asked firmly.

"I'm sorry?" Susanna cocked her head as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You heard me. Susan, you...you've been married already, twice! And now you're married again."

"So? I divorced the other two."

"When are you going to settle down and..."

Susanna interrupted him. "You are so naive. Just wait until I get you to Marseille! You'll learn fast, and you'll find out just how little you know about the ways of the world."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Robert protested. "Who said anything about me moving to Marseille? I never said that!"

"How can you possibly be of any real use to these little people? Without the latest medical inventions and discoveries?"

"We're doing all right. I haven't heard any complaints from my patients." Robert said with an edge in his voice.

"But in Marseille, you could be a _real_ doctor. You could actually become a real person, and do something truly worthwhile." Susanna gave her winning smile.

Robert's face flushed hot. How dare she! "A _real_ person? I'm sorry. Something truly _worthwhile?"_ He growled.

"You could make some use out of your life, more than the dim chances you would ever have here."

 _Enough!_ Robert glared. "Hey, what do you really know about me?" He asked vehemently. "You don't! You really don't know me, do you? I'm happy here. I know this village can be old-fashioned. I know it's so provincial, but I happen to like it here. No, I don't have friends in everyone, but I like the people, and the good friends I _have_ made! Here, I'm free, free to do what I believe is right and be myself. Here I can be who I am! I know my wardrobe and salary don't show for much, but you've got to understand something: these people need me, and I care about them! As long as they need me, I'm going to do my best to take care of them."

"Oh, Robert, would you quit grand-standing yourself?" Susanna scoffed. "You sound like an idealistic child."

"I am not a child." Robert said firmly. "Susanna, I think it's time for you to leave."

Susanna's smile quickly vanished. She looked hurt. "What?" She sputtered.

"I'm sorry, Susanna. I don't want to hurt you, but it's time for you to go home." Robert adamantly said as tactfully as he could. "You've hurt my girl, the woman I love. You try to run my life to your fancies. Well, no more. I'm staying here and I'm going to marry Lissa Legume."

"After all this time, I thought that you still liked me." Susanna hung her head.

"Susanna, we can always be friends." Robert insisted. "And I did like you. But I think you'll be much happier if you go back home." Susanna began shedding tears, right on cue.

"You don't know what it's like, Robert!" She blubbered. "When we were children, the girls in our town didn't give me the time of day, because I was nothing! I was just a scabby little slum girl. They wouldn't even say hello to me! Well, I made my way, and well...look at me now! I'm a real lady. I have friends, everything I could ever dream of."

"Except true love." Robert hung his head.

"I am never going back to this simple life! NEVER! I'd die first! And now I'm trying to save you. Robert, we loved each other once. If you ever cared about me, about your self, then you'd come with me! Why are you being so stupid?"

"Is that what you think I am? A nothing? Just someone you can drink your fill from when you feel empty?" Robert was flabbergasted. "Susanna, _you_ left _me!_ Remember? You were the one who told me the relationship was over...because you had found something better than anything I could possibly give you!" Robert told her, the hurt of rejection from all those years choking up his voice.

"Robert, please don't..."

"I loved you. Then you left with that newspaper owner. That was your choice, and it's your life. But you told me it was over, just like that. No letters, no regrets, no goodbyes, nothing. And it's my life too, and I'm making my own decisions." Robert said unhappily. "Susanna, I still care about you, _as a friend._ But our childhood is over. Things are different now. You're different. I'm different. We're just two very different kind of people. We can't go back. I'm sorry."

Susanna shed her tears. Then she faced him. "You really want me to go?" She asked.

"I think it would be best, for all of us. Including you." Robert said sadly. I'm sorry, Susanna."

"Don't be." Susanna slightly smiled. "You know? I believe this is the first time you ever stood up to me. You used to always do as I wished."

"I didn't want to see you cry."

"My husbands aren't you. I was hoping that just maybe, if you still had feelings for me, that I could snatch you up and we'd be together happily ever after. I guess life doesn't work that way."

"No." Robert sighed. It hadn't been easy for him to be so blunt with her like that, but he felt a tremendous weight lifted since he had.

"Will you do me a favor?" Susanna asked softly. "Take me back? I have some packing to do."

"Sure." Robert nodded.

* * *

Oh, they were stared at as they returned, but Robert ignored them. He had to hurry to find Lissa! He found her just outside the tavern. He ran to her and embraced her. "What is it?" Lissa asked. Not that she was complaining, by any means!

"You can stop worrying now." Robert smiled. "I had a talk with her, and...she's leaving."

"She is?" Lissa asked.

"Yes." Robert smiled. Lissa threw her arms around his neck in incredible relief. "How did she take it?"

"She took it." Robert sighed.

"Couldn't have been easy." Lissa said lowly.

"No." Robert agreed.

"I can't help feeling a bit bad for her, chasing riches like that." Lissa admitted.

"Yes."

* * *

The next day, Susanna climbed into the same carriage she'd arrived in. Robert bid her goodbye."I hope you find what you're looking for." He told her.

"Thank you, I doubt it." Susanna sighed. "I...I hope you do too."

"Aww, don't worry about me. I already have." Robert said. The carriage drove away, and Susanna was gone.

Robert's face lit up when he saw Lissa. She smiled sadly at him. "You know, uh...when I saw her riding with you, I was so upset I wanted to grab her arm and yank her off!" Lissa confessed. "But you looked as though you didn't enjoy it, so that made me feel better.

'You know, uh...Lefou told me about how you reacted in the tavern, how you looked ready to throw up when she tried to get you to dance with her. She was an old friend, and you were probably tempted. But your reaction...I'm grateful.'" Robert chuckled.

"She was an old friend. And it was a little nice to talk about old times. But...she left a big hole in my heart when she left me."

"And now?"

"What do you think?" Robert gazed at her fondly.

"I'm...I'm just a plain old country girl." Lissa said sheepishly.

"And I'm just a country doctor." Robert shrugged happily. "But don't you ever forget, that I fell in love with that 'plain old country girl'!"

"Oh, Dr. Travis! Am I glad to see you!" Lissa exclaimed dramatically. "You see, I've had this lingering problem that I just can't seem to get rid of."

"Oh?" Robert piqued his eyebrows playfully. "Well, anything I can do about that?"

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Dick interrupted them. He and several other guys were leaning in closely, waiting to see the two lovebirds have it out. Lissa and Robert could feel their penetrating gazes.

"Yeah! You gonna sock him, or what?" Frances asked eagerly. "You know, he's a real two-timer!"

Robert glared, but Lissa grabbed his face and kissed his mouth. _"Dr. Travis? I love you!"_ She whispered happily. Robert returned her embrace. Lissa grabbed his arm and together, they began to walk away. Lissa glanced back at the bewildered guys and smirked with satisfaction.

The bigots' jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes popped out! "Gosh, I thought she was at least going to belt him once!" One of them groaned. As Captain Gaston's sister-whom he'd boasted about how well he'd taught her to defend herself-, they'd been expecting more physical anger. They were quite disappointed.

"Or at least one of them to start cussing the other one out!"

* * *

It was a few weeks later at the beginning of December. Sarah had been feeling lousy lately and queasy in the mornings. Gaston tried to be there for her, but he was gone often now, trying to dig up all the game he could before the eye of winter really set on them. He wanted to have extra money to give his wife a wonderful Christmas, their first Christmas together as a married couple!

Today, It had taken Sarah late morning to get up out of bed. Gaston was in the dining room pouring coffee when she slipped in. "Good morning, darling!" He smiled widely, surprised to see her up. "Good to see you out of bed! Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes. I'm all right." Sarah sighed. Gaston came to her and clasped her close to himself.

"You know, you've been sick a lot lately. It might be a good idea for you to go see the doctor." He said with concern.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Sarah sighed. "But, it might not be a bad idea." She played with his lacy collar while he sniffed her hair.

"You'll go see him today, right?"

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "I'll be glad to have this ailment out of the way. Will you be gone again?"

"Only for today." Gaston promised. "I'll be back by supper. You have my word." He kissed her lips.

"I'll be counting the hours." Sarah grinned flirtatiously.

"Mmm!" Gaston rumbled hungrily. He kissed her again, then dropped her down into a dip. Sarah laughed and hung onto his neck.

* * *

At the physician's office, when Sarah described her symptoms, Dr. Tanner's eyebrows arched. "Madame," the dark-skinned man laughed, "I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place!"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, confused.

"I believe you should go see Angelina, the midwife!"

* * *

 _ **Whew!**_ **I didn't want to make it that long!**

 **Oh, oh, oh, be prepared for very fluffy, fluffy Gaston and Sarah in the next chapter! Can't wait to post it!**


	21. Chapter 21 Our Happiness is Captured

**Oooooohhh my! I can't tell you how excited I am to post this chapter for you guys! It's been in the works for a long time! Reviews, please! I hope you enjoy it very much. FLUFFY!**

* * *

Sarah, Madame Gaston, left the midwife's in a trance. She had a stargazing look on her face. She was pregnant! She couldn't believe it, and her happiness was inexpressible. Sarah was so unbelievably happy that she just had to tell someone! She would've told Gaston right at that moment, but he was out and wouldn't be back till supper. To her delight, there was the very person: Lissa!

Lissa had just ridden into town to bring her sister-in-law some food -so she wouldn't have to make supper-as she knew that Sarah been a little off her feet. Sarah greeted Lissa and practically pulled her into the house. "Well, you must be feeling better!" Lissa giggled. Sarah was practically twirling around like a ballerina. _Is she...she's...she is!_ Lissa thought excitedly. "Sarah? What's going on?" She asked in a rushed. Sarah grabbed her hands.

"Oh, Lissa! I cannot hardly wait to tell you! I'm pregnant! Gaston and I are going to have a baby!" Sarah blurted out. "You're going to be an aunt!" Lissa was stunned. Her brother, Gaston, a father! At first, she said nothing. Then she rose to her feet and grabbed her sister-in-law in a hug and the two women bounced up and down squealing like giddy little school girls.

"Oh, Sarah! That's wonderful! I...I'm so happy for you!" Lissa smiled with tears in her eyes. "Does Gaston know?"

"Not yet. Will you help me?"

* * *

"He's home!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lissa cheered excitedly. She had spent the whole day with Sarah, helping her prepare a very special dinner where Sarah would break the news to her husband. It was dark out now and Lefou promised to escort Lissa back to the castle. They heard Magnifique's loud snort and Sarah had peeked outside the window to see her husband's tall figure dismount. "I'm so excited!"

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him." Sarah said, positively giddy.

"I wish I could see it." Lissa said.

Gaston entered with a long, contented sigh. Oh, dinner smelled so good! It had been a long day.

 _"Ohh."_ Lissa sighed, making a very poor attempt at feigning disappointment. "He's back." She tried to mutter, but the corners of her mouth stubbornly refused to stay droopy.

"Well, that's a fine way to greet the master of the house." Gaston said cockily, removing his hat, scarf, and coat.

"You're only my brother, you know." Lissa teased, chuckling.

"Quite." Gaston nodded. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping your poor little, lonely wife company. But don't worry. I was just getting ready to leave." Lissa said. It was impossible to keep the smile off her face. She winked at Sarah.

Sarah ran to her husband and jumped into his strong arms. "Aah. Now that's more like it!" Gaston gushed. He inhaled hungrily underneath her hair. He slinked his long arms around her waist from behind and tugged her close against his cold body.

"Gaston, really!" Sarah tried to protest, wriggling. "Not in front of company."

"She's family." Gaston remarked casually. Sarah laughed heartily as she felt his breath tickle her neck. "We're married. What's the harm? Can't a fellow kiss his wife after a hard day's work?"

"Honestly." Sarah rolled her eyes playfully. "What will Lissa think?"

" _Who cares?"_ Gaston growled in a husky voice. "She'll understand."

"Oh, don't mind me." Lissa giggled, smiling widely. "I think it's cute."

"That's my girl!" Gaston teased. "That's right, Lissie. _Don't_ listen to your sister. She brings out only the best in me."

"And the worst, unfortunately." Sarah stiffened, encumbered by his suffocating hug.

" _Mmm!_ Why do you smell so nice?" Gaston purred, kissing Sarah's neck. She squealed when he lightly brushed behind her earlobe with his nose. Lissa couldn't help smiling at the lovesick pair. She delighted in seeing her brother so in love with a wonderful woman who loved him deeply for his character and his integrity. Years ago, she couldn't have said this, but now she could wholeheartedly say without reservation that they deserved each other.

"Oh, you are incorrigible...both of you!" Sarah scolded. "You two are trouble."

"No, _he_ is." Lissa pointed to Gaston who hadn't loosened his grip around Sarah's waist. "He's the problem!"

"What can I say?" Gaston smirked, shrugging innocently. "Runs in the family."

" _All right."_ Lissa shook her head, throwing her hands up and grabbing her cloak. "I am getting out of here!" She hugged Sarah, well, what she could around Gaston's inflexible limbs. "Good luck." She whispered. Gaston kissed her head without letting go of his little wife. "Well, good night... _old man."_ Lissa grinned evilly with that _'I know something you don't know look'._

Gaston's face went blank. Now he knew she was up to something! She hadn't called him that for a long time. _"Who_ are you calling an old man?" He sputtered, suspiciously narrowing his eyes. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Lissa only chuckled in return. "Good evening, _you two."_ She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes as she departed. The minute she closed the door behind her outside, she burst out laughing as she skipped home.

" _Old man._ Where did that come from? Say, what's going on around here? What's she been telling you about me?" Gaston asked, now very suspicious. Sarah nuzzled up next to him, cupping his chin to make face him her.

"Never mind that." She said softly. "I've been waiting for you all day."

" _Mmm."_ Gaston rumbled as they kissed passionately. Sarah finally, gently tried to break away. But Gaston wasn't through yet.

"I must get your dinner." Sarah said firmly.

"Who's stopping you?" Gaston asked lowly, not releasing her from his embrace.

"This is a very special supper tonight that I worked very hard on." Sarah persisted.

"In that case..." Gaston resigned. "Anxious to see me, were you? Well, it must have been _some very long_ day if Lissa's been here all that time!"

"Now, you be nice to your sister." Sarah said. "It just so happens that I really enjoy her company."

"More than _mine?"_ Gaston pouted.

"Ohff." Sarah shook her head, playfully punching his bicep. He furiously inched his large fingers up her spine. "Stop it!" Sarah exclaimed, and quickly backed away from him. "You are becoming a problem."

"I know." Gaston grinned as she hurried faster to the kitchen.

"Catch me if you can, Slow Poke." Sarah taunted, pushing a chair in his path, and dashed into the kitchen.

" _Ggggrrr!"_ Gaston narrowed his eyes hungrily. "You can't hide from _me,_ woman!" Though a nice, long, hot bath and good night's sleep sounded so inviting right now, frolicking around with his gorgeous slip of a wife was much more fun and he relished in the pursuit. He barged into the kitchen and using his hunter skills, slowly scrutinized the room. He poked his head out the back door, when he felt a sudden jab in his side. "Bah!" He exclaimed. Sarah skipped behind him, laughing hysterically. Gaston whirled around and caught her by her apron strings before she could get away. He pounced on her and holding her far down in a dramatic dip so that her long hair touched the floor, they laughed and kissed hard. She clasped her arms around his neck for dear life.

"Your food's getting cold." Sarah said, trying to wriggle from his firm grip.

"Let it." Gaston whispered, only tightening his grasp. His large, rough hands coiled around her small waist, sending shivers through her.

"Oh, now, Gaston. Really! That's enough! I mean it." Sarah begged, still snickering at his kisses on her shoulder.

"Ohhh." Gaston moaned, looking up at the ceiling in mock disappointment, his height towering over her. "No matter how hard I try, it will _never_ be enough."

"Would you mind letting me up?" Sarah asked, still hanging very low toward the floor. "I feel like a bat."

Gaston arched his eyebrows and grinned. Oh, she knew that look! And she knew very well what it meant. And he knew very well what that look did to her. He jerked her closely bending over and endlessly kissed and nuzzled her neck. Sarah tried to remain firm but it was absolutely impossible. "Aahh!" Gaston exhaled heavily in satisfaction when he _finally_ eased up on the smooching. Sarah gave his cheek a slight swat. "Hey." He stared at her.

"I have something I want to tell you." She said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Gaston cocked his head and finally brought her back to her feet.

"Now you made me dizzy." Sarah said. Gaston was glued like a leech. "You go in the parlor. Dinner's already cold. I guess that part of our evening can wait."

Gaston licked his lips in insatiable mirth, and it wasn't for the fine food his good little wife had prepared. Deciding that he deserved some relaxation after such a long day, Gaston flopped down on the sofa length-wise. His long legged boots hung over the sofa arm, and resting one arm behind his head, his other long arm sagged to the floor. He stretched out comfortably, grunting loudly in sheer delight as his muscles flexed rigidly. Grinning, Sarah ran toward him and pounced hard onto his stomach. "Oohhff!" Gaston howled. "Take it easy, woman!" He grimaced. Sarah smirked and stooped down close to his face.

"Aww. Is my great big hero in distress?" She flirted down at him.

"Jab in the guts would be more accurate." Gaston muttered. "Look, I'm sorry if I spoiled our dinner, but does that really call for beating me up?"

"Mmm." Sarah cocked her head. "Maybe." Gaston groaned.

"That really did hurt." He mentioned.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. But I thought that a guy who's roughly the size of a barge could endure a little roughhousing." She fiddled with his shirt collar.

"Other _guys_ I can handle!" Gaston argued. "But marriage just hit me out of nowhere." Sarah giggled. Gaston winced. Sarah leaned down and kissed his scruffy cheek.

"There. Is that better?" She asked softly.

"No." Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Is this better?" She kissed his lips instead.

"Nuh-uh." Gaston grunted.

"Oh." Sarah hung her head.

"But this might do the trick!" Gaston announced. He suddenly perched her right above himself and with a firm push of his large hand behind her head, he shoved her face down into his.

"Feel better now?" Sarah asked hopefully when he let her up.

"Oh, _yyeeesss…"_ Gaston grunted contentedly. " _Much_ better. So what is this so important thing you want to tell me so badly?"

Sarah was shivering with joy. She could hardly contain her extreme happiness. She rubbed his shoulder, and played with his lacy collar. "Gaston," she began, "I hope you know how much I want to be with you, always! Even in the hard times."

"You have certainly proved that point." Gaston pointed out.

"Dear, I...I...well, I have wonderful news! The best! I'm..." Sarah was about to tell him when there was a knock at their front door. "Who could that be?" Sarah asked glumly.

"Who cares?" Gaston shrugged.

"We're going..." Sarah tried again.

" _Gaston! Gaston, are you there?!"_ A frantic voice came from outside as the knocking continued.

"No. I'm in another world." Gaston smiled at Sarah.

" _Gaston! We need your help! It's urgent!"_ The voice persisted.

"No!" Sarah moaned in disappointment. Gaston slowly sat up.

"Oh, very well." He groaned. "I'm sorry, my dear. This shouldn't take long." He gently slid Sarah off his lap and went to answer the door. Sarah felt ready to cry. Gaston opened the door to see Lefou standing there. _"_ _What is it, Lefou?"_ Gaston asked professionally, but his peeved face betrayed his emotions..

"Gaston, we need your help at the tavern!" Lefou blurted out, panicking. "Vincent had a pint too many..."

"And you summoned me _just for that?"_ Gaston asked, almost laughing. This was not news.

"Gaston, it's not funny!" Lefou begged. "Vincent is more than drunk. He's mad, _really_ mad! He's raving about how his wife cheated on him, and now he's got Laurrette pinned to the wall and he's holding a gun on her!"

Gaston's smile faded. This _was_ serious. "Haven't any of the guys taken him down?" He asked, grabbing his coat.

"He says if anyone steps toward him, he'll kill her! He's _not_ bluffing, Gaston! He's dead serious." Lefou's typical exaggeration or not, the village was beckoning its hero for law and order.

"All right." Gaston nodded, sighing. _Oh, it's hero time._ He looked back at his forlorn wife sitting alone on the couch. "I'm sorry, Sarah. But this needs to be dealt with now!" He apologized.

"I understand." Sarah nodded. She watched him leave. At that point, she did burst into tears.

* * *

Sarah reluctantly reheated Gaston's food. He finally returned! She hurried to him. "Is it all sorted out now?" She asked hopefully.

"For now." Gaston rolled his eyes. "It's a long story, and I'm too frazzled to explain." He'd spent a long afternoon out in the cold, hunting, and he was tuckered from it, too much to ramble about a ridiculous tavern scuffle.

"As long as everyone is safe. Don't worry about that now. Come here!" Sarah eagerly pulled on his arm and made him sit down on one of the dining chairs. She curled into his lap and threw her arms around his neck.

"Well, if this is the thanks I get for serving the public, I should do it this efficiently more often!" Gaston chuckled. Sarah giggled and straightened up but still sat on his knee.

"Gaston, my love? I have something very important to tell you." She said, her eyes dancing as she ran her fingers through his coal hair. To Gaston, she had never looked more radiant.

"This sounds important. Do tell! What is it?" Gaston asked curiously. "I'm all ears now, I promise."

"Gaston...I...I'm...we're going to have a baby!" Sarah cried happily to his face. Gaston's face drew a blank as this wonderful news sank in.

"What?" He gasped.

"I'm pregnant, Gaston! You're going to be a father!" Sarah gushed.

Gaston was so joyfully stunned that he didn't know what to say. His broad frame began trembling with happiness. He instantly rose to his feet, gripping her arms. "Sarah! That's...that's just..." He was speechless as he gazed down into her beaming face. His eyes sunk back into his head with a wistful smile on his face, and he fell backwards to the floor in a dead, blissful faint.

* * *

Gaston fluttered his eyes open and saw a beautiful face hovering over him with a playful smile. "What...happened?" He asked blankly.

"You fainted." Sarah laughed. Gaston was quite embarrassed and instantly rose to his feet.

"Why in the world did I do that?" He asked flatly.

"Don't you remember?" Sarah asked. Gaston tried to regain focus. Sarah was looking down at her abdomen. Gaston frowned in concentration at first. Then he remembered!

"You're pregnant?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, Gaston!" Sarah nodded. Gaston scooped her up in his arms and twirled around in circles, laughing heartily enough for the whole village to hear!

"Oh, Sarah! That's wonderful!" Gaston finally told her. He didn't set her down yet but kissed her with a most violent kiss. Sarah had never known such happiness could exist. Gaston finally set her down back on her feet. His gray eyes met hers and they were both filled with ecstasy. "Oh, my gorgeous Madame Gaston..." Gaston whispered, happy tears in his eyes, "my beautiful, heavenly angel...you've made me the happiest man alive!" He held her firmly. Sarah laughed and cried on him, the electricity of their wonderful life-changing news surging through their bodies. _"I love you."_ Gaston whispered in a deep, sultry voice.

"And I love you...my brave hunter." Sarah replied. Gaston gazed down and reached down and pressed his large hand on her still slim stomach. Sarah giggled and relished in the feeling. Gaston slightly frowned. "What is the matter?" Sarah asked worriedly.

Gaston was looking at her belly with bewilderment on his face. "It's funny. I don't feel anything. Odd." He shook his head, looking puzzled.

Sarah laughed out loud. "Oh, you great big oaf! You won't feel anything for a while yet. We still have a bit before that happens. And, well...I know I don't look pregnant right now. But I will soon enough!"

Gaston had not taken his hand away and only moved in closer when she said that. He knelt down in front of her and pressed a kiss to her stomach, pulling her close, then he straightened up again with a twinkle in his eyes."Mmm. I cannot wait to see that!" He crooned with suggestive hunger in his face.

"Oh, you..." Sarah rolled her eyes. Gaston dropped down to his knee and dipped her with her head on his knee. He clasped her close and made out vigorously. Then he jerked her to her feet, grabbed his shotgun and throwing the front door open, he fired his gun into the air. He fired again, and this time, the neighbors came rushing out of their houses and the tavern into the cold air.

"Gaston! What is it? What's happened?!" Lefou panted breathlessly.

Gaston clasped his arm tightly around Sarah's waist, pulling her up against him. "My good friends, I have wonderful news! Sarah is expecting! We're having a baby!" Gaston announced grandly. The crowd cheered loudly. Some of the guys jeered at the parents-to-be with rude comments, but Gaston took care of them by shooting their hats off.

"Well, it's about time." Lefou teased.

* * *

After many well-wishes, and a delightful supper, Gaston and Sarah were in bed, cuddling closely. The blaze in the fireplace kept the room warm and cozy. Sarah was nestled contentedly on Gaston's chest with her eyes shut, with his arm around her and his other arm behind his head. The two were too happy to go to sleep. "Sarah?" Gaston whispered.

"Hmm?" Sarah murmured.

"What in the world ever made you fall in love with me?" Gaston asked nervously. "I mean, out of all the men who flocked around you, why did you pick someone like me? A fellow with a record?"

"Well..." Sarah just smiled, resting her head in his shoulder.

"Was it my _outstanding_ muscles?" Gaston asked hopefully. "With biceps to spare?"

" _Noo."_ Sarah shook her head, giggling.

"Oh." Gaston cleared his throat. "Was it my _luscious hair?"_ He asked in a deep, sultry voice.

"Nope!" Sarah giggled.

" _My alluring looks?"_ Gaston persisted, looking for a backhand compliment. "Me exceptional talent for expectorating? My brilliant wits?"

" _Nope._ Though they did help." Sarah remarked casually.

"Well?" Gaston waited impatiently. _What is it with the girls in my family? They sure do like to keep me guessing!_ Sarah ran her hand through his 'luscious' hair as he put it.

"No. That's not the _first_ thing that made me fall in love with you." Sarah murmured. "If you _really_ want to know the truth. No, it was your boots."

Gaston was absolutely dumbfounded. His brows creased in total confusion and surprise. "My...my _boots?"_ He slightly sat up, leaning on his side and looking down at her.

"Yes, indeed. Remember the night we met, how I asked you to dance?"

"I'll never forget it, my love." Gaston nodded.

"Remember how you stumbled over your words, and couldn't stand still? You said you couldn't dance, but I saw you constantly scuffing your boots on the floor. I realized then, _'He's actually shy! He's actually nervous around me!'_ You were the first man that ever fancied me who acted timid around me. All my other so called suitors were bold, brassy, and extremely boorish. I found their company repulsive." Sarah explained. "You were different, and made me feel like a lady. How could I ever consider marrying someone else?"

"How indeed? And all this time, I thanked heaven that I was the handsomest man in town." Gaston whined. "I counted on my outstanding strength and dashing looks to capture your heart. Though at the time, I didn't think I could truly win any woman's heart after what a bold, brassy, and boorish moron I'd been before."

"I'm relieved that I didn't know you _then,_ or we wouldn't be here like this now!" Sarah told him.

Gaston nodded sheepishly. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "And you're telling me _all I had to do,_ was twiddle my feet?!" He exclaimed, sounding offended.

"Mmm. I love you." Sarah closed her eyes contentedly. Gaston hovered over her, cupping her chin and kissing her perfect lips. Then he leaned his head down and lovingly kissed her still flat stomach, and placed his enormous hand there, hoping to give his little son or daughter a better start than he'd given their mother when they'd first met. He was thrilled. He was finally going to be a father, after all these years! He'd always wanted children when he started noticing girls, but back then it had been for all the wrong reasons. Now he felt incredibly blessed. He looked with adoration down at his sweet wife who was smiling up at him.

Sarah gripped his arm and rested her head on his bicep as he continued to gently rub her abdomen. "And I love you." He whispered, nuzzling her nose. _"Both_ of you! I promise to be a better father than I have been a man." He said passionately. He meant it, with every fiber of his being.

"I know you will." Sarah reached her hand out and caressed his face. "Because I'm going to be there and see that you do, from now on!"


	22. Chapter 22 The Best Christmas

**I recently remembered about the triplets being taught to ride, then Guest also reminded me. I completely forgot about that! I apologize.**

 **Only three more chapters till the wedding! The wedding is going to have two chapters.**

 **Oh, and be prepared for Gaston being...well, Gaston. Some of his lines in here I picked up from William Powell's portrayal of Nick Charles in The Thin Man series, the lines he delivered to his on-screen wife Nora (Myrna Loy). Those two are so cute and funny together.**

* * *

There was a special excitement thick in the air, more than just the usual Christmas spark that ignited a sense of anticipation in hearts as December bloomed. Adam and Belle had their baby daughter to share Christmas with this year-Ella's first Christmas!-, and so did Lumiere and Plumette. Gaston and Sarah would be celebrating their first Christmas as husband and wife, with the joy that their own little miracle was on the way! Robert and Lissa now only had two months left till the wedding, and this year they would be enjoying the only Christmas together during their courtship. Stanley and Claudette were also expecting. Sarah's mission was already housing six new families, whom Agathe had directed there for shelter. Plans were underway for a town newspaper. Needless to say, this year's New Year's celebration would be a lively one of answered prayers, miracles, dreams come true, and many new and wonderful things to come!

Belle was pleased with Laurrette and Paulette's progress they'd made in their horseback riding lessons since spring. Paulette had excelled through it from the beginning, while her sister had had to take it at a slower pace, partly because she'd been scared around the horses the first time she'd had a lesson in getting to know them. She'd been so nervous and it had taken a while before she'd caught on, but in time, she'd gotten the hang of it.

Jesse adored baby Ella and baby Jasmyne. Ordinary mothers would've shooed him away just after looking at him, afraid he'd hurt their children. But Jesse was a true gentle giant with children, and very protective of them. The schoolchildren loved him, and the big black dog was so sweet with Ella and Jasmyne. He was most curious because they were such tiny humans, something new for him. The more Lissa watched him with the babies, the more excited she got and couldn't wait to see how her faithful canine would do around _her_ own children someday!

A week before Christmas, Belle declared a winter holiday for her students, some of which were a few poor mothers from Sarah's mission home! Among caring for her baby girl, Christmas preparations, the holiday hustle and bustle of the castle, Christmas gifts for her loved ones, keeping in mind Lissa's ongoing wedding plans, and sharing with Ella the joy of her first Christmas, Belle and Adam's life was anything but idle! But they both made it a priority to escape to the library at least before bedtime every night. It helped them unwind and have some peace and quiet before beginning another busy day.

Adam and Lumiere, as first time daddies of two beautiful little baby girls-not to mention that they were prejudiced-, were eagerly looking forward to showering their lovely wives and babies with lovely gifts this year.

* * *

"Belle! Momma! Lissa!" Chip yelled from the hallway. "Come quickly!" Lissa, Mrs. Potts, and several servants rushed in, fearing that something was terribly wrong.

"Chip, what is it? What's the matter?" Mrs. Potts panted. gg

"Is something wrong?" Joan asked.

"Look outside. It's snowing!" Chip bounced up and down. Everyone looked out the window.

"It is." Mrs. Potts sighed.

"The first snow." Lumiere agreed with the little boy's enthusiasm.

"It's so pretty." Lissa remarked. This would make the perfect relaxing setting for her to work on her romance novel, which she'd been interrupted in when Chip yelled. Her former irritation a few moments ago was melted away.

* * *

Sarah was still having morning sickness, though it was less awful now, not like it had been in the beginning. Gaston was bringing her flowers every day! He was thrilled that he was really going to be a dad, and he couldn't wait to meet his new son or daughter next summer! If there was any medical way in the world for midwives to speed up the process of pregnancy, Gaston would've insisted that Sarah do it!

Every day, whether Sarah noticed or not, Gaston would frequently steal glances at his wife, gazing studiously at her stomach. That was where their baby was, made from their love for each other. He couldn't wait for her to start showing, the most obvious sign that it was really happening!

Gaston came home and found Sarah standing in the kitchen, putting the final touches on his supper. Gaston's eyes fell right on her waist. It was just as slim as ever so far. No baby bump yet, much to his disappointment. His shoulders sagged. However, he came up behind Sarah and rubbed her arms. "Oh, hello, dear." Sarah smiled, turning her head and kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you're back. It's becoming terribly cold and I was getting worried."

"I had to make sure the stock was settled for the night." Gaston said. He slinked his arms around her waist from behind and he held her firmly. Sarah chuckled and leaned her head back.

"Hungry, are we?" She asked.

" _Mmm!"_ Gaston growled. "But not for food!" He kissed her mouth. Sarah tried to take the food to set on the table, but Gaston was glued to her like a leech, his fists clamped hard together right over her middle.

"Darling..." Sarah scolded gently.

"What?" Gaston asked casually. "I'm not squishing the baby, am I?"

"No." Sarah shook her head. "But supper is ready, and I am very hungry! You'd be astonished at how much your appetite increases when you're eating for two!"

"You still look like one person to me." Gaston said.

* * *

It was bedtime. Sarah was brushing her golden hair in her vanity mirror. "Dear?" She asked.

"Yes?" Gaston turned his head as he set his clothes on the chair for the next day.

"Which dress do you think I should wear to the Christmas ball?" Sarah cocked her head.

"Doesn't matter to me. You look beautiful in _anything!"_ Gaston smirked.

"You're such a flatterer." Sarah shook her head. She appreciated his sweet compliments, but sometimes he just didn't seem to know where to stop.

"I do not flatter, my dear." Gaston corrected her gruffly. "At least not with you. Why does it matter what you wear to the ball? You'll be the belle no matter what."

"Should I wear my red one this year, or something different?"

"Shall I pick out my favorite on you, for you?" Gaston offered with a devilish grin.

"Please, yes. That would be very helpful." Sarah nodded, resuming brushing her hair. She did not at all pick up on his playful tone of voice.

"So, you want me to pick you a winner, eh?" Gaston remarked in a sly voice, rummaging his hands through the wardrobe. "Aha. This will be perfect. This is what you shall wear to the ball. There you are, my dear." Gaston announced cockily, holding up the prize garment he so fancied. "Here you go. That's my favorite." Sarah glanced at the outfit in the mirror and gaped in disbelief. She turned her head.

"Oh, Gaston! That's a _nightgown!"_ Sarah gasped, irritated.

"Why, so it is!" Gaston cocked his head in mock surprise. "Well, it's still my favorite." He smiled smugly. "You will look just ravishing."

"I will _not_ be wearing that to the ball, or _anywhere_ public! Ever!" Sarah told him firmly.

"What a shame." Gaston pouted.

"Oh, shut up." Sarah rolled her eyes. Gaston came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling that you don't like my preferences in clothing." He sighed.

"A neglige is hardly appropriate for a Christmas party. Your taste can be very...well, never mind."

"I assure you that I have exquisite taste, my love." Gaston nuzzled his nose into her ear. "I was smart enough to pick you out, wasn't I?"

"Pardon me, I believe _I_ was the one to pick _you_ out!" Sarah corrected him. "You just stood there, remember? If I'd left things up to you, we might not be married now!"

"I don't agree." Gaston said and tugged on her.

"Gaston, stop it! I'm trying to...dear, this is enough...ohh!" Sarah laughed out loud against her will as she tumbled backwards onto the floor with Gaston and landed in his lap. He chuckled heartily, not letting her go.

"See? I told you you were wrong." Gaston said.

" _Ho, ho, ho."_ Sarah shook her head. Gaston kissed her lips, then his eyes flitted down to her flat abdomen. He placed his hand there and still felt nothing.

"Dear, are you ever going to start showing?" Gaston groaned.

"What?" Sarah giggled.

"You need to start looking pregnant so the baby can hear me better when I tell him stories about how to be a great hunter!" Gaston said. "You said that babies hear everything we say? Well then, might as well get them started right."

"Dear, you must be patient." Sarah said. "Trust me, it won't be that much longer."

Gaston gently stroked her slim belly as he held her in his arms. "But it feels like forever." He whined. "The sooner you start looking pregnant, the sooner the baby will get here!" Sarah threw back her head and laughed hysterically, sitting up in front of him. "Something funny?" Gaston furrowed his eyebrows. "Was it something I said?"

"Gaston, I'm happy that you're so excited for our baby." Sarah said. "But I'm afraid it's not as easy a process as you think."

"Wrong again. That's no surprise." Gaston sighed. "Seems that I don't know half the things I boast about knowing." Sarah pinched his cheek.

"That's why you have me, my love." She whispered. "This is a whole new journey! And we'll discover it together."

* * *

Before they actually got to sleep, Lefou came banging on their front door, begging Gaston to come settle a tavern brawl again. Gaston was most irritated. Was it the nip in the air or what? The regular beer consumers seemed to become more intoxicated nowadays, and always at the wrong moments for Gaston. He would've shut the door in Lefou's face, had it not been for the smaller man's constant pestering and begging. Gaston was relieved when he finally returned home. "The whole thing was so stupid!" He growled as he removed his boots and his shirt, and unbuttoned at least the first four top buttons of his long flannel underwear.

Sarah crossed her arms with a huff. She'd been peeved at the incident too and when Gaston left to take care of it, she'd burst into tears. "How anyone can expect a woman to have any mystery left for her husband as long as they live in _this_ village, I don't know!" Sarah groaned.

Gaston smiled widely with narrowed eyes as he crawled into bed next to her, very close to her face. "You don't need any mystery, my dear." He said quietly in a smooth voice. "You have something much _better,_ something more _alluring."_

"What?" Sarah asked with him hovering over her.

Gaston pinned her down into the pillows. _"Me!"_ He announced proudly.

* * *

Adam, Belle, Ella, and Chip were out on a drive. They were going to choose a Christmas tree. They'd promised Chip that he could help pick it out, and Belle had wrapped her baby up extra warm so that she wouldn't miss this little adventure. The forest looked so pretty with the sun in the sky, and the sparkling snow covering the ground and the ever green trees. "How is Ella doing?" Adam asked his wife.

"She's fine." Belle smiled, looking down at the baby's big brown eyes. "I think she's captivated by all the beauty out here." Adam glanced down at Ella and smiled warmly. Her face was filled with wonder and her curious eyes glistened along with her rosy, chubby cheeks.

"Are you warm enough, Belle?" Adam asked, pulling the fur blanket up closer into her lap.

"Yes, dear. I'm perfectly al right." Belle smiled.

"Well, Chip? Do you see the right one yet?" Adam asked.

"Nope. But I'll know it when I see it!" Chip replied. They finally passed the tallest tree in the wood. "There it is!" Chip pointed out. "Let's get that one!"

"Are you sure?" Adam asked skeptically.

"Why not? It's the biggest tree here!"

"Yes, but how will we get it back to the castle? It's too much for Philippe to drag alone." Adam said.

"Captain Gaston's horse is big and strong. Maybe he'd let us borrow him." Chip remarked.

Belle laughed. "We'll think of something. What do you say, Ella? You think Chip is right?" Ella only stared up at the enormous trees towering over them.

"You see? She agrees with me." Chip smirked.

Everyone rushed to the doors when the party returned to the castle and the whole household pitched in, with the trimming and decorating. The colorful, illuminated tree absolutely lit up the ballroom. When Belle carried Ella in after waking from her nap, the baby was mesmerized. She cooed eagerly and reached her arms out at the amazing sight. Belle handed Ella over to Adam who brought her to the tree. "What do you think, Precious?" He asked. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Ella was reaching out for a small, wooden dog hanging from the tree, painted lovingly by her grandpere. "Oh, you like that, don't you?" Adam smiled, handing it to her. "Your grandpere made this for you. Your first ornament." Ella gripped the tiny dog and shoved it between her lips.

"She's so cute." Lissa gushed. Her mind immediately started drifting again. She did that often these days. She began to imagine herself and Robert showing their future little ones their first Christmas tree. She already knew exactly where their tree would go in the parlor, where all their guests could see it. Next year would be their first Christmas together, and Lissa began dreaming of how sweet and wonderful it would be. She could hardly wait.

"Lissa? Dreaming, my dear?" Maurice teased gently. She giggled sheepishly and bit her lip. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Maurice reminded her.

* * *

Gaston was so busy making sure the sanity of Villeneuve was intact that he and Sarah hadn't gone out to choose a Christmas tree together yet. Sarah kept mentioning it and Gaston kept promising to take her, but things kept happening to pull him away from home. As soon as he'd shut the door, Sarah would burst into tears. She cried easily these days. Eighty percent of it was her pregnancy hormones, and the other twenty percent was that she did miss her family back in Paris. This was her first Christmas without them, and they her. She loved Gaston and being his wife, and keeping a sweet little home, and helping those in need. But lately she felt quite homesick.

It was a five days till Christmas. Gaston got up early and decided to make Sarah breakfast. She'd been sleeping in the morning a lot when he rose to get to work, and their morning quality time together or lack there of was taking a toll on both of them. This was supposed to be a jolly time of year, not for tears and misunderstandings. Gaston brought in the tray of food with a vase of flowers on it and stoked the fire so the bedroom would be warm and cozy. Sarah stirred and rubbed her eyes. She lifted her head up. "Mmm! Something smells good." She smiled. Gaston smiled in relief. Well, that was a start.

"There's a lot. I hope you're hungry!" He told her and helped her sit up then he brought the tray to her lap. Sarah cocked her head.

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?" She asked suspiciously.

"No occasion. Just spending time with you. Which is always special to me." Gaston said and kissed her.

"For me too." Sarah sighed. "Thank you. It all looks delicious!" French toast with melted butter dribbling down the sides, strawberries with whipped cream, a cheese omelet, sausages, and hot coffee, Sarah could hardly wait to dig in! "You're going to spoil me." Sarah laughed.

"You deserve it." Gaston smiled. He meant it. When he was in prison at this time the year before, he'd never dreamed that he would find himself here with her! He left out the part that he'd had to find his mother's recipe for the lavish breakfast in order to get it right! He gripped Sarah's hand. "Darling, I know I've been very busy lately. And I apologize. Today, we'll go out to pick a tree out together. I promise!" Sarah's smile faltered. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high.

"You've been saying that." She said glumly.

"And this time I mean it!" Gaston insisted. "Today, I don't care if the whole town beats each other to a pulp! Today, I'm spending the day with you!"

"But your job is important. What if something..."

"I do not care. Today is our day." Gaston said firmly. Tears welled in Sarah's eyes. Gaston grimaced. He was only trying to make her feel better! "Darling, what is the matter? You'll see. We really will get a tree today!"

"I don't know." Sarah shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I've just been sad lately..." Sarah blubbered. "We keep making plans, then things go awry..." her words ran together. "We can't spend our morning time together 'cause I'm too lazy too get up...and we can't see my family because we're so far away..." She immediately kicked herself inside for saying that, and began sobbing. "I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm happy! Very happy!" She wailed. "But I've never spent Christmas without them, and..."

"Ohh. I'm sorry, dear. I'm so sorry." Gaston said sympathetically, pulling her into himself. "Shh. I didn't realize. Of course you miss your family. I don't know why I didn't think of that! That was ignorance on my part. Forgive me." He began to realize she must be terribly lonely, especially when he kept making promises that he didn't keep. "Let me make it up to you!" He begged. Sarah only cried more on his shoulder. He rubbed her back. How could he have been so thoughtless?

"It's not you...it's life. Things happen, but..." Sarah fought to compose herself. Her pretty face was red-stained with tears. Gaston felt bad seeing her so unhappy though he had no clue what had triggered it so easily. She took a large bite of her strawberries and cream, but it slipped from her fingers and fell down into her lap. "Ohhh!" Sarah sobbed more, covering her face.

"Darling, it's nothing to cry about." Gaston said lightly, trying not to laugh. "It was a little accident. It'll wash off." He grabbed a napkin and wiped up the mess off her nightgown.

"And I'm becoming clumsy!" Sarah cried. Gaston started snickering. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Sweetheart, you have cream on your face." Gaston grinned, taking her hands in his.

"I must look a sight." Sarah whimpered.

"And still so beautiful," Gaston said smoothly. He leaned toward her wet face and licked the cream off. His whiskers ticked her chin but she ignored it."Sweet and salty, what a combination." He sighed happily. Yes, he'd managed to lick a few of her tears too. He smacked his lips. Sarah was sniffling and hiccuping, trying to regain some composure. "Darling, why don't you go wash your face and we'll try to start over?" Gaston suggested. When she returned, she seemed much more cheerful. "All better now?" Gaston asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I think so." Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry for making such a scene. I didn't mean to! And I don't want you to feel bad, about my family. I knew when I agreed to marry you that things would be different. But, well...I'm still getting used to it."

Gaston bit his lip. He did feel bad. He felt awful for taking Sarah so far away from the only family she'd ever known, to a provincial town, just to make him happy. "You don't have to stay if it makes you that unhappy." He hung his head.

" _Don't say that!"_ Sarah told him sharply, roughly grabbing his face. "I _love you!_ You hear me? Don't you _ever, ever_ speak that way again!"

"Sorry." Gaston sighed. He'd said the wrong thing at the wrong time... _again!_ Sarah started crying again. He kissed her head.

"Now, are we going to choose a tree or not?" Sarah spoke more clearly, holding her head high.

"Not till you've had breakfast." Gaston shook his head. "You're eating for two now, and I'll not have you starving to death or fainting on me when we're supposed to have fun together." He lightly patted her tummy.

"Why not? I'd just wake up in your arms." Sarah teased.

"Very true." Gaston shrugged. Sarah sucked up a spoonful of strawberries and cream, then mashed some cream on his nose. "Hey!" He sputtered, taking a step back.

* * *

True to his word, Gaston and Sarah spent a lovely day together. Sarah was giddy when she brought out a box of childhood ornaments she'd been saving. Her eyes filled with nostalgic tears as she rummaged through each one of them. Gaston knelt down in front of her and peeked curiously at her heirlooms. "You've kept these do-dads all these years?" He asked.

"They're not _do-dads!_ They're ornaments." Sarah corrected him. "Yes. They're very special to me. Each one holds a thousand memories." Gaston smiled at the way she put that. "Don't you have any from your boyhood?"

"I have no idea." Gaston confessed. "I didn't really keep track of them when I grew up. Lissa would know! They're probably tucked away in the attic somewhere, if Mother kept them."

"Well, then I think I'll have a look." Sarah said, rising out of her chair.

"Oh, no you don't." Gaston shook his head, gripping her arm. "You shouldn't go up there in your condition."

Sarah shook her head. _"Dear,_ I don't exactly look full with child yet, do I?" She asked in annoyance. "I think I can make it up the stairs."

"No. There's large furniture up there. And it's dark. You could trip and fall and hurt yourself. I'll go up." Gaston said firmly. Sarah smiled after him and looked down at her stomach, rubbing it. She thought it was cute how a big, tough guy like him was so worried over someone petite like her. She occupied herself by choosing the best spots for the trinkets. Gaston finally cam back down. "Darn those do-dads." He huffed as he reentered the parlor.

"I beg your pardon?" Sarah cocked her head.

"First of all, that ceiling is at least three inches too short for me." Gaston complained with his hands on his hips. "I had to duck the whole time like a hunchback. And secondly, you need a treasure map to rummage your way through up there, especially in the dark! And, there are so many crates and stuff I didn't know which to look in first! And last, I didn't find them!"

"Perhaps Lissa still has them at the castle."

" _If_ they still even exist. With the way I treated her after the war, I wouldn't be surprised if she threw them away." Gaston grumbled. Sarah poked him in the ribs.

"You're such a grouch." She shook her head.

* * *

Lissa did have Gaston's old Christmas ornaments and she was more than happy to hand them over, plus she secretly gave Sarah her mother's recipe for Alice's cinnamon maple pudding cake, Gaston's favorite Christmas dessert. "So, do you feel any different, being pregnant?" Lissa asked.

"I'm definitely finding myself more hungry." Sarah chuckled. "And tired, and emotional."

"That's all right." Lissa waved it off. "Have you heard from your family?"

"Not yet. I'm anxiously awaiting a letter from them any day. They become extremely busy with the holiday this time of year." Sarah hung her head. She started to shed tears.

"I'm sorry. It must be so hard with them far away, but I'm glad you're here!" Lissa smiled widely. "Visiting you and Gaston is so enjoyable, more fun than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad." Sarah sighed, wiping her eyes with her apron. " _So,_ you and Robert have any special plans for Christmas?" Sarah asked coyly.

"We were thinking of doing some more work on the house Christmas Eve day. I don't want to miss _all_ the fun at the castle on Christmas Eve! Then I'll see him at the ball the next day."

"Sounds delightful."

* * *

Gaston's mind filled with nostalgia when he went through his old ornaments. Sarah helped him hang them on the tree, then the two of them stood together, gazing at their beautiful creation. Gaston stood behind Sarah, his arms wrapped closely around her, and his huge hands rested on her abdomen. Sarah leaned her head back into his collarbone. "It's lovely." Sarah sighed.

"Mph." Gaston grunted. "Darling, what would you like for Christmas?" Sarah hung her head. "What's wrong?" Sarah began to shed tears, she couldn't stop them. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Sarah shook her head, rubbing her nose with her wrist. Gaston kissed her neck. "It's just impossible...and I'm happy."

"What's impossible?"

"I just wish I could see my family, and we could all spend Christmas together. I want them to see how happy we are together, so they can rest assured that they didn't make a mistake letting me marry you!" Sarah whimpered. Gaston felt bad for her. He wished he could give her what she wanted. "Last year, I never imagined I'd be here like this." Sarah said cheerfully.

"I know. Though I wanted it very much, this is the last picture I expected to be living today!" Gaston told Sarah. She dipped herself backward right under his chin and kissed him.

* * *

"Rob?" Lissa asked.

"Hmm?" Robert tilted his head toward her. It was Christmas Eve day. They were at their future house, cleaning with some help from little Melissa.

"Do you have any pictures of your parents? I mean, I have a portrait that Maurice did of our mother, and I have a rough sketch one of Gaston's old army comrades did years ago."

"I have a couple small sketches, but their quite old. However, my uncle may have a couple portraits. Although he was picky about who Mother married, he couldn't deny how happy she was."

"You know? Last year at Christmas was the first time we'd ever heard about you." Lissa said.

"Really?"

"Yes. That's when Dr. Tanner told us he was getting a new assistant. We still didn't know your name. Now, when I think back at that time, I didn't even know you...it's unbelievable!"

"Me too!" Robert nodded.

* * *

Lissa spent the afternoon with Gaston, Sarah, and Lefou at the tavern and the house. Then she returned with Jesse to the castle for the night's celebration. It was so much more lively with the two new babies, and everyone recalled how last year Belle and Adam had announced that they were first expecting Ella.

It was Christmas morning! Belle was still sleeping. Adam leaned over and kissed her ear, threw on his bathrobe, then snuck out and made his way to the nursery. He quietly walked in, hoping not to disturb the baby, but he heard soft cooing from the crib. He peered over and smiled. Ella was laying there, staring up at the ceiling. "Good morning, Precious!" Adam smiled. Ella saw him and giggled. The sound was pure music to his ears. "Say, Ella? This is your very first Christmas." Adam spoke down at her excitedly. "Last Christmas, was the first time everyone knew you were coming, and they were very excited!" He reached in and picked her up, kissing her chubby cheeks. "You're so pretty, just like your momma." He showed her the painting on the wall of himself and Belle dancing. "Who is that, huh? Is that your momma? She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Adam brought Ella into the West Wing and set her down in the middle of the bed between himself and Belle. He curled up next to her. Ella sucked her fingers and curiously ran her tiny fingers along Adam's beard. Adam growled softly and kissed her little arm. Belle felt movement behind her and turned on her side. She rubbed her eyes and smiled softly. "Hello, Sweetie." She murmured.

"Hello." Adam replied. But Belle kissed Ella's face, not his. Adam frowned. "What about me?" Belle laughed and kissed him too. "Merry Christmas, Belle."

"Merry Christmas, Adam." Belle glowed, picking up her baby. "Merry Christmas, Ella. To think that last year, she was only inside me. And now here she is!" Adam crawled closer to her and poked Ella's little arm pit.

"This is the best Christmas I have ever had, Belle." He said softly.

"Me too." Belle smiled warmly at him.

* * *

Lissa was greeted awake by Jesse licking her face. "Ohh...good morning, boy." She yawned, rubbing her eyes as Jesse stood over her. "Mmm..." She grunted, stretching. "It's Christmas!" Lissa gasped. "Just think, boy. Next year, Robert and I will be married and celebrating Christmas morning in our very own house!" Jesse whined. "Oh, don't worry, Jess. You'll be with us, I promise." Lissa assured him.

* * *

Gaston opened his eyes and sighed. Last year on this special day, he'd woken up inside his little prison cell. Today, he woke up back in his own house, beside...his _wife!_ Being in the cell had been very humbling and he and Lissa shared a lot of memories from it, but Gaston was deeply grateful that he wasn't in it anymore. He was free, and had a wonderful girl who tried to help him. And now she was carrying his child. Gaston was very moved at having received so many blessings. "Thank you, Lord...for giving me another chance." He prayed silently. "I promise You that I will be a good father and a better husband than I have been a bachelor! And thank You for my angel Sarah that You sent to take care of me. You certainly didn't make any mistakes there!"

He stoked a warm fire, then lay back down and snuggled close to Sarah, draping his arm across her body. She stirred and looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes. "Merry Christmas, angel." Gaston whispered, stroking her hair.

"Merry Christmas, dear." Sarah smiled, putting her hand on his neck. Gaston cupped her chin and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Sarah groaned happily. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?

"Mph." Gaston grunted with a grin. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Merry Christmas to you too, my little one." He whispered, placing his hand there. Sarah just gazed lovingly up at him. "I have a present for you!" Gaston remembered, and sprang off the bed to retrieve it. Sarah sat up in bed. Gaston returned shortly with a little box wrapped in pretty painted paper. "I know it's early, but I just couldn't wait to give it to you." He handed it to her.

"Gaston...what is it?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Open it." Gaston smiled. Sarah gently pulled the bow off and shed the paper. She lifted the lid off the little box and peered inside.

"Gaston..." Sarah whispered, and pulled out a silver heart-shaped pendant, strung with a thin red ribbon. "It's beautiful."

"It was my Mother's." Gaston said, choking up.

"It was?" Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Yes. She always wore it at Christmastide. Now, it's yours, my love." Gaston said sadly, pressing it into her hands. "She would've wanted you to have it."

"Oh, Gaston, dear! Thank you!" Sarah gushed, with tears. She gripped him in a hug. "It's exquisite. I'll treasure it always." Gaston kissed her hair. She broke away and gazed at the piece of jewelry. It sparkled in the sunlight. "I'll wear it tonight. Would you..." She turned her head so that Gaston could tie it around her neck, which he more than happily complied. Sarah held it, gazing down at it lovingly at it. Gaston was overwhelmed. It looked so perfect on her neck.

"Oh, yes! And one more thing..." Gaston beamed, reaching back under his arm. He pulled out a sealed envelope. Sarah could smell it and immediately knew who it was from!

"A letter from Papa and Mother!" She gasped, covering her face with her hands. "When did it come?"

"A couple days ago." Gaston said, handing it to her. Sarah clasped it to her bosom like an infant.

"I love you, Gaston." She said softly, leaning back in the pillows. "So much."

Gaston scooted on top of her, his hand protectively on her middle. "I love you, Sarah." He whispered with tears. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He loved her so much! And that only grew more every time he remembered how he'd spent last Christmas!

* * *

Belle entered the ballroom for Christmas morning with Ella, who was dressed in a sky blue silk gown with tiny red rose buds on it. Everyone cheered when they entered. Lissa was wearing the purple silk dress that Gaston and Lefou had given her last Christmas from Agathe. The morning was spent opening presents, eating scrumptious food, and enjoying life. Maurice was sitting down on the floor with Ella in his lap. Jesse was laying next to them. He crouched forward and licked the baby with his big tongue. Ella giggled in delight. Maurice smiled at his little granddaughter. Everything about her warmed his heart.

Lissa took some spare moments to escape up to Gaston's old dungeon. It was empty now. It was a gloomy room, but she had some cute memories from visiting her brother in there. So much had transformed in his life in that room, and she was very grateful for it. And now things had picked up for her and Gaston in the most unexpected ways possible! At this moment, Lissa was overflowing with thanks to God for her new brother, her life, her family, just being alive!

* * *

Finally, it was nearly time for the ball! Guests were arriving. Adam and Belle greeted them on the grand staircase, Ella in Belle's arms. Lissa was anxiously waiting for Gaston and Sarah, Lefou, and Robert. She finally saw them. Gaston strode inside with Sarah on his arm. Gaston was wearing his red and gold military coat. Sarah was adorned in a royal blue silk gown with rhinestones and ruffles. Lefou shuffled in behind them. Lissa hugged each of them. "You both look beautiful!" She told Gaston and Sarah.

"Oh, thank you." Sarah blushed.

"Well, well, well," Gaston shook his head, "I never thought I'd hear _those_ words from you, little sister!"

"It wasn't the right time." Lissa said. Then she saw Robert! "Oh, pardon me." She said giddily. She ran to the young doctor clad in a rich navy blue coat-such a difference from his usual black uniform-. He smiled widely when he saw her. He grabbed her and twirled her around.

"Well, don't you look nice!" He smiled at her. "Are you sure I'm talking to the right girl? You look like a princess."

"No. It's me." Lissa flounced her skirt. "Gaston and Lefou gave it to me last year. It's special."

"Nice." Robert nodded.

"You look different. I like your blue coat."

"Oh, thanks. I only wear it on special occasions." Robert shrugged.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Lissa cocked her head.

"Afraid so." Robert bit his lip sheepishly. His hair had been trimmed from shoulder length, to just below his ear lobes. He looked like a little boy, before they started growing their ques. It really made him stand out from the other men. "I, uh...I know it's not fashionable, but I found it's easier to help my patients without having to tuck my hair back all the time in the middle of a procedure."

Lissa wasn't used to seeing this style on men very often. But it didn't look bad on him. It made him look even more youthful. And he still had the scruff on top that she loved to run her hand through like petting a dog. "It's going to take a while to get used to." She mentioned. "But I actually like it! Makes you look different from everyone else. It suits you."

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" Robert blew out a breath. He offered his arm. "May I escort you to the ball, my lady?"

"You may, Dr. Travis." Lissa smiled, taking his arm. "Last year, Gaston and I were getting to know each other again. It was a long road, and not always pleasant for us. But it was so worth it!"

 _I can see that very well,_ Robert thought as he looked pensively at her.

"Hey, now! There's my little sweetheart." Gaston gushed, striding over to Adam, holding his hands out for Ella. Adam rolled his eyes and handed her over. "Come to me, Ellie." Gaston said in a mushy voice. "Come to your Uncle Gaston. Don't you think I look handsome?" Ella hadn't seen him for a while, and her lip began to tremble. She let out a small cry and rang her arms out, wanting to go back to her daddy. Adam snickered with satisfaction. "Oh, now! Hey!" Gaston pouted. "What's _this_ all about?" He held her up above his head. "Why the long face? Don't you remember great old Uncle Gaston?" Ella began to stop crying and started to laugh. She liked the way he held her in the air. "That's my girl! Yeah, you remember me, don't you?"

"How could she forget?" Adam teased. Gaston shot him a glare.

"I create feelings in others they don't understand." He smirked. He cradled Ella down to his chest. She sucked on his big brass buttons. "Hey!" Gaston scolded. "Sorry, darling. I know they look pretty, but they're _not_ for eating. Let me have that button back. I might need that someday." Belle, Sarah, and Lissa all giggled at how cute Gaston was with Ella. Sarah looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. She couldn't wait to see how he would act with his own son or daughter.

"Don't get too attached to that _thing_ , Precious." Adam warned Ella, with his arms crossed. "He's likely not to give you back."

"Don't listen to your papa, Ellie." Gaston retorted. Ella cooed and laughed at both of their gruff manners. "He's a bad influence. He'll fill your head with a bunch of fancy book learning. Now, as for myself..."

"Shut up!" Sarah laughed, swatting his arm.

"Ohh. Too much, huh?" Gaston bit his lip guiltily. Sarah nodded with a scolding look.

"All right, you two." Belle spoke up, taking her baby. "You should know better. Ella is much too young for this! She's far too little to be fought over with male competition yet!"

" _His_ fault!" Gaston and Adam both said and pointed at each other. The girls all laughed.

"I'll not have the likes of you teaching her already how to steal hearts."

"She doesn't need _teaching_ for that." Gaston said smugly. Belle handed Ella over to her godmother.

"Hello, Sweetie." Lissa smiled. "Don't you look pretty tonight! You're gonna be the belle of the ball."

"Can't argue with that." Adam said fondly, but wrapped his arm around Belle's waist.

"You tell us, Rosy." Lissa called Ella by her personal pet name for her. "Who do _you_ think is the biggest, bravest, cutest fellow in Villeneuve? Hmm?"

"We all know the answer to that question." Gaston held his head high. Sarah rolled her eyes and nudged his ribs.

" _Ahem!"_ Adam frowned at Gaston.

"Ahh, there he is!" Lissa announced, stooping down the baby to stroke Jesse. Ella smiled and reached for his big head. Jesse nuzzled her gently. "I quite agree, Rosy. You have good taste. Your parents have already taught you well."

"For a mutt." Gaston shook his head.

* * *

Pere Robert gave a brief sermon and blessing. Lefou, Gaston, and Lissa talked about old times. Then there was music and dancing. Gaston and Sarah waltzed silently, reliving their first moments together from last Christmas, when they'd first met the night they danced! Sarah poked his boot with her toe. Gaston kissed her forehead. He could not be happier! Ella was the center of her parents' attention, as was little Jasmyne. Robert and Lissa held each other close as they swayed to the soft music. While no one was looking, or he thought no one was, Chip led Melissa right under the head of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. And then without warning, he lightly kissed her cheek. "Chip!" Mrs. Potts gasped.

* * *

"I went up to the dungeon today." Lissa told Gaston when she could steal a moment with him.

"You did?" Gaston frowned.

"Yes. We had a few fun moments in there. But it's definitely a place to really think." Lissa said. Then she pulled his ear down lower and whispered, "But I'm so glad you're not in there anymore!"

"Me too, Lissie." Gaston smiled. "Me too! I can't begin to describe it. Thank you, for not giving up on me." Lissa hugged him and he embraced her back. Sarah watched the tender scene with a smile. _Merry Christmas, Mother._

"Mother's necklace looks lovely on Sarah." Lissa whispered.

"You're not mad at me?" Gaston asked.

"No." Lissa shook her head.

* * *

"Well, Belle? Our lives are truly an adventure right now!" Lissa told her best friend.

"Yes, they are!" Belle agreed. "And this is only the beginning!" Everyone wholeheartedly agreed that it was the best Christmas ever!


	23. Chapter 23 Are You Ready?

**Thank you, Guest, for your suggestion. It's a sweet idea. I have something kind of like that planned.**

 **Next chapter will include the night before the wedding!**

* * *

Gaston had felt very bad for not being able to find some way for Sarah to see her family for Christmas. He really wanted to make it up to her. She didn't complain about it, because she didn't want him to think that she regretted marrying him. But there were unexpected moments that she began weeping. It was easier when he wasn't around because then she could let it out. But it was hard when he was with her because she fought it.

Gaston had been asleep for a couple hours. But he began to hear a muffled sound he couldn't understand. It was just something in his dream. No! _Wait,_ Gaston sleepily realized. _I am hearing something...oh no! Is Sarah crying?_ He fluttered his eyes open. The bedroom was dimly lit. He turned his head back toward Sarah's side. She was sitting up in bed, holding a piece of paper in front of her. "Sarah?" Gaston spoke up softly, so not to startle her. "Darling, are you still awake?"

"Mmm-hmm." Sarah nodded in a small voice. She rubbed her face. She was trying to choke down her cries.

"Sweetheart, it must be passed midnight." Gaston said, sitting up. "You really need your rest. Why are you still awake?" He asked, reaching over to stroke her hair.

"I'm fine." Sarah sniffled. It was plain for Gaston to see that she wasn't fine.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked. Sarah didn't answer, and kept looking away from him, trying to hide her tears. She couldn't stand for him to see her cry, for this reason. Gaston wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her into himself. "Shh. It's all right, Angel. I know you miss them." Gaston whispered. At this point, Sarah burst out sobbing.

"I'm sorry..." She hiccuped.

"Shh. It's okay." Gaston shushed her quietly, rubbing her arm. He kissed her forehead.

* * *

It was three days before New Year's Eve. Sarah was going over some documents regarding her mission home when she heard footsteps behind her enter the parlor. "Yes?" Sarah asked without looking back. No one replied to her. But then she suddenly felt a pair of excited arms engulf around her shoulders.

"Oh, I missed you!"

"A-Anna?" Sarah stammered, afraid to believe it. "Anna! It is you!" Sarah cried out for joy, tightly embracing her younger sister. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"We came to visit our daughter." Judge Franceres chuckled from the threshold.

"Father? Mother!" Sarah shrieked happily. She ran into their arms. She wept happy tears. "Ohh, I've missed you all so much!"

"And we missed you too, dear girl." Agnes blubbered.

"Rachael! You're here too! Oh, I'm so glad!" Sarah exclaimed, embracing her sister and little niece.

"How is he treating you, my dear?" Judge Franceres asked sternly, but with a playful smile.

"What do you think, Papa?" Anna rolled her eyes as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"How is he treating her. Why, look at her! She's never looked more radiant in her life." Agnes stated, holding Sarah at arm's length. Sarah beamed. "And how's the baby?"

"Fine." Sarah smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You haven't grown every much." Anna pointed out.

"You sound just like Gaston!" Sarah laughed. "Well, not to worry. It will be very soon! How did you all get here?"

"Gaston wrote to us the week before Christmas." Rachael replied. It was obvious she was happy to be here. "But we couldn't possibly pull up stakes and plan a visit just like that. We hated not arriving for Christmas, but we're glad to be here now."

"Ohh, so am I!" Sarah covered her mouth with her hands. "Gaston did this? For me?"

"Well, Adam helped. He pulled a few strings through his contacts so they could arrive sooner." Gaston shrugged as he filed inside. Sarah ran to him.

"Oh, you great big hunk of surprises." She teased. "Gaston, thank you soo much! You have no idea of how happy this makes me!"

"I think I do." Gaston corrected her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you. I love you!" Sarah grabbed his face and gave him a great big kiss. Gaston relished in the affection and returned it gleefully.

"Eeeww! I think I'm going to throw up." Anna scowled, holding her stomach as if to emphasize the point.

" _Anna!"_ Agnes retorted sharply.

"It's still not fair." Anna pouted. "I was planning to show him how much taller I am, and Sarah just had to kiss him. Life's so unfair." Sarah only hid her face in Gaston's chest and laughed.

Sarah served her family Gaston's mother's Christmas cinnamon maple pudding cake. There were no leftovers. "Ohhh." Anna grunted in delight when she was full from three helpings! "I am _never_ going to eat crepes again!"

* * *

Sarah's family visited her mission home. They were extremely proud of her, with the exceptions of her mother pointing out how much fancier it should be, and Anna commenting on how they needed not so boring activities for the families staying there. Judge Franceres handed Gaston and Sarah an envelope. Inside was a handsome sum of money. "Father? What is..." Sarah stared at him.

"My first donation." Judge Franceres answered. "Consider it a belated Christmas gift."

"You all coming here was her Christmas gift." Gaston said.

"He's right, Papa." Sarah agreed. Sarah's father promised to send an adequate amount of money every month, to support the mission and keep it flowing. Sarah and Gaston were both overwhelmed at his generosity, but they were grateful and would put it to good use.

* * *

At the New Year's Eve celebration at the castle, Gaston pulled his father-in-law aside. "There's something I'd like to show you." He said. The judge followed him up to the dungeon till Gaston halted in front of his old cell. "Last year, this was my home." He hung his head. "I was well treated, _for a criminal,_ but they made me earn my luxuries, little things we take for granted. I had lots of time to think over my choices."

"So, this is where you were living when you met my daughter." Judge Franceres remarked, stroking his chin.

"Yes, sir. At the time, she didn't know. She knew nothing about me, except that I was a liar. That's what she called me." Gaston grinned at the memory.

"She has her father's intelligence." The judge cocked his head. Gaston rolled his eyes with a huff.

"A couple months before I was sentenced to stay in here, I never imagined it's where I would find myself shortly after." Gaston explained. "My sister's too near brush with death really woke me up to what's truly important. And after all the terrible things I'd done before, in this dreary place, she constantly tried to encourage me to do what was right, even though I didn't deserve it! I'll admit, I sometimes miss the privacy of this place. It was nice and quiet after a busy day."

"You saying you want back in?" Judge Franceres grinned evilly.

"Not on your life!" Gaston drew back, horrified. "I was getting my life on track in there. That part is over. I've found a new solace, better than anything I could dream up."

"And what is that?"

"Sarah." Gaston whispered, as if her very name was a precious jewel he'd discovered. The judge patted his back. He was extremely proud of his son-in-law.

The New Year's Eve celebration at the castle was a very joyous one, and most everyone entered the new year filled with hope for the next one ahead.

* * *

The Franceres family remained till a week after New Year's. Then, life was all a buzz as the castle household and the village worked tirelessly for the upcoming wedding! Robert was working extra hours in his residency under Dr. Tanner, feverishly striving to earn some additional wages that he and Lissa could put aside for a rainy day. Future inheritance or not, Robert was a diligent man who enjoyed being useful. He and Lissa didn't see each other very much on the weekends because he was working so hard and she was quite occupied with bridal gown fittings and other plans.

All the ladies in the castle were pleased to see that Lissa seemed to be taking this wedding business with great anticipation. She didn't appear intimidated or anything. It was a grand occasion she'd been waiting for since childhood, since she'd been fortunate to attend a wedding of a rich relative of their father's. She remembered the flowers, the music, everyone dressed in their finest, a great deal of excitement in the air, the treats, the dancing, and the happiness. But most of all, she'd remembered that the bride had looked like a queen to her four-year-old eyes. Now, she would be the bride.

* * *

 _Gaston had locked up Maurice and Belle in the asylum wagon then stirred up the villagers to murder the Beast, like throwing gas onto a fire. Lissa had tried to stop him but he'd ordered his henchmen to get rid of her and they'd locked her up in the town jail, till dear old Maurice had come to her rescue and set her free! Then she'd caught up with Belle and they'd both ridden to the castle. Lissa first ran inside up the stairs, through the many dark passages till she saw her brutish brother._

 _Lissa saw his familiar red jacket and dashed after him. She'd just reached him and tugged back on his quiver. He turned around in shocked frustration. "I just can't get rid of you, can I?" He spat unkindly. It was more of a statement than a question._

" _You don't know what you're doing!" Lissa cried. "Stop this now! Please, Gaston."_

" _Get away from me." Gaston snarled, swiveling sharply on his heel._

" _Gaston, please!" Lissa wailed and clutched his arm. He roughly flung her away, loosening her grip on him. Lissa tripped and tumbled backwards down the stairs. She fell on the floor, hitting her head, out cold. Gaston watched but didn't even bother to make sure she was okay._

" _I'll deal with you later, little sister." He huffed. "Maybe this will bring you to your senses." He pursed his lips and headed back on his mission to murder the Beast…_

"Aah!" Lissa squeaked, blinking her eyes wide open. "Ohh. It was just a dream, thank God!" She gasped in relief. This wasn't the first bad dream she'd been having lately-what with someone or something always ruining the wedding, Gaston being his old, horrible self, and Robert getting killed-, but it was even more chilling than some others she'd had. Her heart swelled in unbelievable gratefulness that Gaston was no longer that kind of person. Oh, he could still be cocky and boorish sometimes, but he now had a big heart for other people and did whatever he could to protect the people he cared about. And Lissa not only loved but also admired him for it. Yet tears filled her eyes as the old feelings of helplessness, righteous anger, and shock at Gaston's behavior resurfaced from her bad dream. "I thought these were gone forever!" She cried. "But, no. He didn't change overnight. So, I guess they won't either. But he's different now! My brother is a good man now, and I am so proud of him! I _hate_ feeling this way again!"

* * *

Lissa was lying on her back in her bed. Her mother's music box lay beside her, her diary open on her stomach, and her manuscript strewn on the mattress. She was listening to the sweet chimes of the music box that she had memorized. She was thinking a lot about her mother, and trying to remember her to perfection. She looked up at Alice's painting. Robert had once told Lissa that she had her mother's eyes. But as Lissa had said, Gaston had inherited the beautiful raven waves. Lissa sighed and rose to her feet then gazed unhappily at herself in the full length mirror.

Lissa stared at herself in the mirror often these days. "Will I ever be as beautiful as Belle?" She asked herself over and over again. "No. Never." For years, she'd pretended that it didn't exist, that it wasn't a big deal, and she could never admit to her dear friend. But all these years, even now, Lissa found herself secretly jealous of Belle's natural beauty that everyone couldn't help noticing. Part of it had been because of Gaston had gone on and on about how Belle was the most beautiful girl in the village. Lissa had always considered herself pretty _enough to get by,_ but people thought Belle was gorgeous. Lissa wanted to feel that way too. She wanted to be considered beautiful too, on her wedding day especially! Belle was physically perfect in every way: she had the eyes, the perfect figure, the alluring complexion, and that _flawless_ skin that made her the envy of the village girls, including Lissa! Granted, Lissa did not turn in resentment on her friend as the triplets had, but she still felt second rate sometimes when she took in Belle's beauty.

That was one thing that Lissa loved so much about Robert, one of the things that had made her fall in love with him. Not that he flattered her endlessly like Gaston did with Sarah, but Robert was inspiring. When she was with him, she felt _beautiful._ Oh, it was _much more_ than being able to know you were _attractive_ and _desirable_ to a guy. When Lissa was around Robert, she felt like a beautiful _person, inside_ too! His kindness and encouraging smile, it spurred Lissa mentally and emotionally to want to be the best kind of person she could possibly be! And just thinking of that fact right now made her feel pretty selfish for having these gloomy thoughts.

Lissa relished in all the kindness and special attention the ladies in her family were giving her. But when she was alone in her room, she cried a lot. She thought endlessly about Alice, and missed her terribly. Also, she'd been so happy living in the castle with Belle and Adam, and Maurice, and Lumiere and Plumette, and little Chip, and the others. Things would change once she got married. Oh, she was told she was welcome any time to come and visit. But, this did mean that she and Belle would be spending less time together. They were both going to miss that. She was very pleased with Robert's choice of location for their new home, between the village and the castle.

Lissa was also finding herself worrying about new fears for the future. What if adversity struck and she and Robert lost their home? Belle and Adam promised that they would always have a place at the castle if they so chose. But what if they lost their house due to fire, or some other disaster? What if one day Robert became seriously hurt on his way from another village, and the injury was so bad that he became disabled for the rest of his life? What if he got robbed and killed while making his house calls? What if thugs followed him home and killed the both of them? What if in his increasing age, Maurice passed away at the castle, and Lissa didn't get to say goodbye to him because she wasn't close enough? What were Robert's weaknesses? Could she live with them? What if an epidemic effected another village, and Robert was forced to stay and help then became sick and died without ever returning home to her? So many unpleasant scenarios running through her mind. There were so many wise and kind people who would give her a listening ear, but she knew who she needed to talk to: the man who'd known her since she was a little girl. It was time for a good talk with Maurice!

* * *

Lissa headed down to his workshop and knocked. There was no answer. Lissa hated to pry on Maurice's work, though she was always very curious as to what he was working on next, but she wanted to make sure he was all right! Maurice's health had not bee the best during this especially cold winter, which worried those who cared about him. Lissa quietly peeked inside the door. Thankful he wasn't slumped over on one of the tables, she turned in relief to find he wasn't there. She raced around the castle and saw Adam and Belle walking with baby Ella. "Belle? Do you know where Maurice is?" Lissa panted. "He's not in his workshop and I must speak with him."

"He had an errand to do down in the village." Belle replied.

"He was bringing some paintings and music boxes to Sarah for her mission home, trying to brighten the place up a bit." Adam added.

"Oh. Then I suppose I can wait until he returns." Lissa sighed. "What does Rosy think of this chilly air?"

"She doesn't seem to mind it too much.' Adam replied.

"I think she's more interested in the amazing beauty of the winter than its frigid hardships." Belle stated. Lissa peeked inside the blanket.

"She does seem content." She mused.

* * *

 _Am I truly ready to get married?_ Lissa asked herself. She was sitting on the steps of the grand staircase, impatiently waiting for Maurice. She prayed he was safe on his way back from the village. She really wanted to speak with him before her next dolling up appointment with Madame Garderobe. Jesse's ears perked up and he wagged his tail. Lissa's face lit up in relief when she saw her old friend march through the castle doors, shaking and waving his arms to warm himself. She walked to his side.

"Ahh, there you are, Sir." Lumiere bowed. "Oh, you're chilled to the bone. Mrs. Potts will fix you up. She's in the drawing room with some warm tea and biscuits all ready!"

"Merci. That does sound wonderful." Maurice smiled. Lissa trailed behind after him. He set himself comfortably in an armchair in front of the fireplace, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and his feet propped up on the ottoman. Jesse nudged his arm. "Oh. Why, hello there, boy!" Maurice smiled at the big dog, patting his head. "Oh, Lissa. I didn't see you there."

"I'm glad you're back." Lissa breathed in relief.

"Me too." Maurice agreed, slowly sipping the hot tea that was reaching its soothing way down to his bones.

"Maurice? Are you all right?" Lissa asked with a worrisome edge in her voice. Maurice stared at her.

"Certainly." He said slowly. "You can wipe that look of worry off your face, child. I'm not going anywhere. All right, so the biting chill slows me down a little lately. That doesn't mean anything."

Lissa smiled sadly. She hated to see the reality that Maurice wasn't as young as they were. She sat down cross-legged on the floor across from him. Jesse lay with his head in her lap in front of the fire. Maurice cocked his head at her. Watching her sit like that, looking up at him took him back to when she was a little girl, visiting with him and Belle at their house and he would tell the girls stories. He couldn't help smiling fondly. "So, the big day is nearly upon us!" He chimed.

"Yes." Lissa nodded. "I still can't believe it! It's all so surreal. I'm just so thankful that my relationship with Gaston has changed and the way it should be now. I can't imagine getting married, with him acting the way he used to be."

"Oui." Maurice said. "You've been thinking a lot about your mother lately, I'll bet?"

"Oh, yes! I wish she was here. I...I've missed her very much."

"Of course you have. And I'm sure Gaston does too." Maurice sighed. "She was a good friend, and a kind, generous woman. Your father...well, he wasn't an enemy, but he was rather difficult to get along with."

"Don't worry, Maurice. He was that way at home too. Maurice?"

"Yes?"

"Am I really ready for this? For years, it felt like I would never have a husband of my own to enjoy life with. And now..."

"Now it's happening so fast." Maurice finished.

"Yes! Do you think I'm ready to take care of a household of my own? A husband of my own? Do you think I can do this right?"

"Why, Lissa, you surprise me." Maurice laughed. "What's brought this on?"

"I just know that bad things in life will still happen even after we're married."

"Are you going to let that stop you?"

"No! Unless...unless I'm not prepared to handle it."

"Lissa, my dear child, we can never know _everything_ that will happen to us!" Maurice shook his head. "Look at me. I never expected to stumble on this castle, and I certainly didn't ever dream that my daughter would end up marrying the very man who punished me for stealing his flowers! But, here we are. Darling, every soul that loves is going to be tested at one time or another. But it isn't all hardship. And your recollections of the good times, the answered prayers, the wonderful results should help carry you through the more difficult times. You both must hold onto to what binds you together. Do you love Robert?"

"Oh, yes!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Why do you want to be such an important part of his life?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Lissa sputtered. "Maurice, he is a wonderful, compassionate person. Why, _I_ feel so convicted and inspired when I'm around him after seeing how he treats others. He's so selfless. I want to share in his joys-be part of them-, and his hardships. I want to be the one who can lift up his spirits again when he feels like giving up! And then he'll get up and we'll face it together. And I know he would do the same for me, no matter what!"

"Then, what are you worrying about?" Maurice smiled at her. Lissa beamed up at him. She had adored and loved this man so much since girlhood, and his kind wisdom just now only double fueled it! Belle was so blessed to have him for a father!

* * *

 **Call me crazy, but lately I've kind of missed writing the old Gaston-jerkface and a monster-, and making people hate him. Hope Lissa's dream sufficed. But I do love writing him this way too!**


	24. Chapter 24 A Time and Place Stand Still

The wedding was very, very soon! Sarah had woken up with Gaston to attempt to get his breakfast for a change. Gaston was pulling his suspender straps over his shoulders when he glanced at her brushing her hair at the vanity. She was still in her nightgown. His eyes fell on her small stomach. It was round! He'd been so busy lately and he'd been letting her sleep in the mornings so much that she didn't get up with him. He hadn't noticed. His eyes weren't deceiving him! "Sarah!" He gasped excitedly.

" _What?"_ Sarah gaped in alarm, turning in his direction, startled. Gaston hurried over to her and knelt down at her side. He placed his huge hand over her little rounded middle.

"Sarah, you're...you're showing!" Gaston's eyes lit up.

"Well, yes. I am." Sarah grinned, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "That happens when you have a baby."

"Yes, of course. But, I didn't notice until now." Gaston said, kissing her. "It means the baby's really on the way!"

"Yes, it does." Sarah nodded. "We still have six months time, but you're right. The baby is coming." Gaston gazed thoughtfully at her then down again at her growing pregnant belly. He softly pressed a kiss to her bump, then looked up wistfully at her. "What?" She asked.

"Sarah, my love. I...I can't explain it. You seem to be...you look as if you were actually glowing!"

"Do I? Well, then it must be true. Because I certainly feel very happy."

"I've never seen you look so radiant." Gaston commented.

"New life being formed, my love. It's a miraculous thing." Sarah smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. Gaston didn't say anything. Being a soldier and hunter, he was accustomed to taking life. New life blooming was something he hadn't given that much thought to before.

* * *

"Lissa, would you mind watching Ella for a moment?" Belle asked, handing her baby to her friend.

"Oh! All...alright." Lissa stammered, taking Ella in her arms.

"Excuse me. I will return shortly." Belle promised.

Lissa looked down at Ella and smiled. "Hi, sweet thing. What have you been up to today?" She asked little Ella. "You're getting to be a big girl. Did you know that? You look like your momma and papa." Jesse trudged into the bedroom, panting from romping out in the cold with Froufrou and Chip. He wagged his tail when he saw Ella. He was about to hop on the bed. "Oh no, boy!" Lissa pushed him down. "Sorry, but your paws are dirty. You want to see her?" Lissa leaned down closer. Jesse softly sniffed Ella's face. She giggled at him. "Aww, you're just so adorable. _Both_ of you!" Lissa gushed, kissing Ella's head. Jesse whimpered. "Oh, I love you too." Lissa assured him, kissing the top of his head.

"Sorry." Belle shook her head as she returned and sat down on the bed.

"Oh, that's alright." Lissa shrugged. "They sure do seem to like each other."

"Yes." Belle agreed. Lissa handed Ella over to her mommy. Belle set her down on the bed. Ella made faces at them and laughed at her own antics. Belle nuzzled her nose and tickled her little tummy. Ella kicked, squealing.

"She has your nose and eyes." Lissa stated.

"But she has her father's hair." Belle said.

"Do you still find it hard to believe?" Lissa cocked her head.

"Yes, but even more so, I can hardly remember what life was like before she came!" Belle exclaimed. "How did we ever do without you?" She smiled down at Ella. Ella reached up to grab her hair.

"I know that feeling." Lissa chuckled. Belle looked at her thoughtfully.

"So? Are you excited? You'll be married in less than two weeks!"

"Yes! Sad, happy, excited, and scared all at the same time." Lissa said. "I'm going to really miss this place, and getting to live with all of you. You've been so thoughtful, Belle. I'll never forget the first time you lent me one of your books. I was so excited! I enjoyed looking at the pictures. And I thought it was amazing that people could take things like letters and make them into something so big. That's what made me want to be an authoress."

"I always thought it was so unfair that women and girls weren't allowed in the village to enjoy the thrilling escape into other worlds through books. I couldn't imagine being without them! And I still can't! That's why I wanted to be a schoolteacher so badly, to help _anyone_ who wants to learn!" Belle declared passionately. "Wisdom is too great a gift to priced or stamped on by man-made laws."

"And now we're both living our dreams!" Lissa cried in delight. "And we each have someone special to share them with."

"Yes." Belle smiled. She gripped Lissa's arm. "Lissa, I'm going to miss having you here. It made almost feel like we really are sisters."

"I know." Lissa hung her head, sentimental tears filling her eyes. "I'll miss you too."

"And you're welcome to come any time!"

"I know. And you can always talk to me, Belle." Lissa said. The tender moment was interrupted by Jesse digging his nose into the pocket of Belle's apron. The girls laughed.

* * *

"Thanks for the help." Robert puffed as he straightened up his back.

"Aww, it was no trouble at all!" Lefou replied. "Besides, I could use a change of scenery. I've been so swamped since the cold weather set in." Lefou had assisted Robert in moving some items and furniture into the house. Lefou placed his arm around Robert's shoulder. "Well, just think. In a week, this place will be yours and you'll have a wife, and can start a family!"

"Whoa, slow down there." Robert laughed. "One thing at a time, remember? Hey, I really appreciate all you've done for me since I got here."

"Oh, well. I didn't really do all that much." Lefou shrugged.

"Sure you did!" Robert disagreed. "You were nice to me when the town was suspicious. You helped me settle and start trying to work with the people here. You've always been around if I need someone to talk to. You're the first real friend I had when I moved here! Well, not counting Dr. Tanner."

"Really? I was your first _real_ friend?" Lefou asked.

"Well, yeah. I was picked on a lot when I was little, 'cause I was so small and couldn't fight back. My good friend Steve tried to teach me. He felt like a big brother to me. But I never could cut the fighting part. He still looked out for me though and didn't bully me like the other boys did."

"Yeah, I didn't have much luck with friends either. Or with girls. I was 'different'." Lefou said.

"But I mean it. You've been a great fellow to a stranger like me. I appreciate it, Lefou. A lot. And I'm glad you're standing up with me."

"There was never any question of that!" Lefou smiled, clapping his shoulder. "I'm honored that you asked me. I'm really happy for you and Lissa. She's always wanted to get married, but I never dreamed that Gaston would actually say _yes to anyone!_ You're pretty special to even be in his good graces around his sister! He may have been a jug-head in the past, but he has always been _very_ protective of Lissa when it's come to suitors. There was a time when we were teasing her about Stanley. Even the gossips in town said that they'd make a cute couple."

" _Really?"_ Robert frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Relax! She never liked him." Lefou said quickly. "She thought he was repulsive. And she really got on Gaston and me when we teased her about it!"

"You sound close, like part of the family."

"We are like family." Lefou nodded. "Lissa's a good girl. She's had a hard time before. It's good to see her so happy. There have been times she's felt like _my_ sister. I never had any siblings growing up. Gaston and Lissa are the only real family I've ever known, even though he mistreated me for a while. And I'm glad you're gonna be part of the family. Means you'll stick around!"

"Yeah!" Robert smiled, clenching Lefou's fist.

* * *

 **4 Days Later**

"Thank you so much." Lissa told Madame Garderobe. "It's...it's so beautiful, better than I could ever imagine!" She was staring in awe at her bridal gown, lovingly laid out on her bed. It was all finished, and just in time! The ladies had worked so hard on it, with the diva's guidance.

"Oh, you're absolutely welcome, child." Madame Garderobe clapped her hands together. "It was my pleasure." She gave Lissa's shoulders a friendly squeeze and then departed, leaving Lissa to soak in the moment.

Lissa knelt down on the bed, running her hands softly across the satin organza. She couldn't believe it. It was the most gorgeous gown she'd ever had. It far surpassed the Christmas one that Gaston and Lefou gave her. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she lay on her bed weeping. She was overjoyed that in a week she would be marrying the man of her prayers, who was more than she could ever make up in her imagination. But at this moment, her heart ached for her mother's presence. She tearfully looked up at the painting on the wall. Her mother's beautiful countenance was blearily morphed together through the tears.

"Mother...I'm so happy. But, I wish you were here!" Lissa sobbed. "We love you so much. I wish you could see my dress. I..." She wept on the blanket. "I know you'll be here in our hearts, but right now that's just not the same thing."

* * *

"So, do you think Uncle Wilfred will make it to the wedding?" Lissa asked Robert as he returned to the village from making house calls.

"I hope so, but there's no telling." Robert shrugged. "He never makes promises, unless he's threatening to use you for his benefit!" Lissa giggled. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"I can hardly wait. We'll be husband and wife in just a few days!"

"I know." Robert smiled, putting his arm around her waist. "Do you have your dress yet?"

"Yes! It's marvelous. More beautiful than I ever dreamed up!"

"Maybe I can take a look at it when I escort you back." Robert teased.

"Oh no you don't!" Lissa scolded, shoving his chest. "Not until the wedding!"

* * *

Lefou was planning to throw a huge party at the tavern for Robert and Lissa the night before the wedding. Maurice was going to attend, but Adam and Belle planned to remain at the castle. They were planning their own little party before everyone retired. It was finally the evening before the big day! Lissa was both excited and nervous about the affair. "Lefou?" She pulled him aside when he had a free moment outside.

"Hmm?" He cocked his head.

"Could you please do me a huge favor?"

"Sure! Just name it!"

"Look, I...I know you boys really enjoy the tavern. And I don't mind if you enjoy yourselves tonight. But, could you please make sure that the men aren't crude and don't pick on my doctor?" Lissa asked glumly. "I know they have a tendency for being disreputable, and I'd just really appreciate it if they'd show some respect, _this once._ I want everybody to have a good time, but I will not have our celebration turned into a bigot carnival!"

"You just leave everything to me!" Lefou announced grandly. "Don't worry, Lissa. It will be fine. And you'll enjoy it, I promise!"

"Thank you." Lissa smiled. "I appreciate that." She trusted Lefou. The other men in town like Dick and Fredrick? That was another story.

"Sure." Lefou shook her hand. "Well, I have lots of stuff to do! See ya tonight!" Lissa nodded.

" _Ding dong!"_ Someone tugged on the back of her hair. Lissa rolled her eyes, smiling. Only one person in all of Villeneuve did that to her!

"Hello, Gaston." Lissa turned to face him.

"So, you ready for tonight? 'Cause I certainly am!" Gaston straightened his jacket. He had a naughty gleam in his eye.

"I don't know." Lissa shuffled her feet.

"You don't?" Gaston gaped.

"Gaston, could you all please behave yourselves tonight?" Lissa asked, crossing her arms. Gaston furrowed his brows.

" _I'm sorry?"_ He puffed out his chest and put his fists on his hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Would you please be nice to Rob this once, and _not_ use him for 'target practice'?" Lissa insisted. Gaston smirked at the thought of scaring the little fellow out of his wits, by showing off his hunting skills like the night the villagers cheered him up after Belle rejected him. How he would love to see that! Lissa nudged him hard in the stomach. "You wouldn't!" She scolded.

"Oh, _yes_ I would!" Gaston licked his lips gleefully. Maybe having a squirt for a brother-in-law wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Please don't. That was your party, Gaston." Lissa complained. How she still remembered that night all too well. "Tonight is _our_ party. I want it to be fun for everyone. It's just that I don't trust _certain individuals'_ ideas of 'fun'. Tonight, will you please not be mean to my doctor?"

"When have I ever been mean to him?" Gaston spoke smoothly. Lissa sighed. _"Relax, Sis!"_ Gaston gripped his arm around her, almost like a headlock. "I'm just kidding. No, I wouldn't do that. Not tonight anyway. Tonight is your night. Did you really think I would be so thoughtless as to try to ruin your party?"

"I wouldn't know." Lissa replied. "You've developed quite a knack for being predictably unpredictable!" Gaston rolled his eyes. Why did she have to use her fancy words on him like that? "You were willing to let me make a punching bag out of him the night _you_ invited him to dinner."

"Aww, come on, sis. That was different." Gaston threw back his head and laughed. "I was just trying to make him feel like part of the family." Lissa rolled her eyes skeptically. "Well, not to worry. You'll see. I'll behave tonight, I give you my word!" Gaston smiled widely. Lissa arched her eyebrows. "Sarah will be there. And she won't let me have no 'fun' either."

"She's smart, that's why." Lissa teased.

" _Mmm-hmm."_ Gaston grunted, narrowing his eyes. "Watch your step, girl. You may be getting married, out from under my gun holster, but I can still be quite a brute if someone goes too far!" Lissa shook her head. "Don't worry. _I'll_ keep a lookout for someone to step out of line! And if they do, I'll smack them right in the mouth!"

"Wouldn't it be more civilized, and _easier_ to just twist their arm?" Lissa laughed. Normally, ladies did not discuss men's violence so openly. But Lissa had grown up surrounded by tough guys, especially her brother, so she'd grown accustomed to their antics, though some of them she found irritating or vulgar.

"Oh, perhaps. But it isn't half as much fun!" Gaston declared. Lissa cleared her throat. "Look, if anyone harasses you both too much, I'll step in and deal with them."

"One last big brother rescue, is that it?" Lissa grinned.

"Of course! You aren't going to deny me the pleasure, are you?"

"No. Not if you're actually doing it to keep our evening from being spoiled. Thank you, Gaston. I'll be very grateful."

"No problem, little sister. That's what big brothers are for." Gaston clapped her shoulder. "Oh, I have the most exciting news! Sarah is finally showing! She's actually beginning to look pregnant!"

"She is? That's good." Lissa nodded.

"I must get back to her. She shouldn't overdo it, you know." Gaston swiveled on his heel. He hurried first to the flower vendor. This time he would pay the lady for them, not steal them!

* * *

"You sure you won't come along?" Lissa asked Belle again.

"No, thank you. It would be a lot for Ella to take in." Belle shook her head, trying to find the most convincing excuse so Lissa wouldn't suspect anything. "Besides, Adam has some plans to go over for the new printing press."

"Oh, all right." Lissa sighed. "But I wish you two would be there. Tomorrow will be so busy."

"Don't worry." Belle shook her head. "I'll see you before we go to bed."

"Ahem!" Robert announced his arrival. "Are you ready, Lis?"

"We have to wait for Maurice!" Lissa exclaimed. She was wearing the scarf Robert had bought for her at the fair that summer.

"Oh, well. He's already out in the sleigh waiting."

"Then I'm coming! Goodbye, Belle. I see you later. Come on, Jesse!" Lissa called. Robert helped her into the sleigh and sat beside her, covering her up, while Jesse joined Maurice up in the front seat. Maurice smiled at the pair. To him, they were still children, and looked just as youthful. They would always be two more of his adoptive 'kids', just like Adam, Gaston, and Lefou.

"Shall we go then?" Maurice chuckled. It was cold and the sky was full of bright stars. Lissa wished it would snow, and make everything perfect!

* * *

"You made it! Wonderful!" Lefou clapped his hands outside the tavern when the guests of honor arrived. "Come on in!" Lissa nervously led Robert inside, pulling him by the hand. Maurice followed. The minute they entered the tavern, they were greeted with excited cheers and shouts. Lissa grinned shyly while Robert just glanced around awkwardly. Lissa was cheerfully blown away at the decorations. There were colorful flowers, and ribbons strewn up on the chandeliers and tables. There were holly garlands with red berries, and tablecloths on the tables. And lots of candles. And even a cake! Lissa's cheeks glowed. And she saw Gaston sitting in his usual spot, with Sarah perched on his lap.

"Why, Lefou...it's lovely. Everything looks so pretty!" Lissa exclaimed.

"You like it?" Lefou asked eagerly.

"Yes! I never expected this. You really outdid yourself. Thank you so much." Lissa lightly kissed his cheek. Lefou blushed and shrugged. Robert looked away, grinning.

Toasts were made, there were lots of little sweets to eat, funny stories were exchanged, and there was music and dancing! Stanley and Claudette did not attend, as being pregnant herself, Claudette wasn't up to it tonight. Besides, she wanted to be rested up for the wedding in the morning. She didn't want to faint in the middle of the ceremony. Thankfully, the guys seemed to enjoy themselves without acting crude, and Lissa was very grateful, as was Robert. Gaston had threatened the usual hooligans to stay in line tonight or they would answer to him! He promised them that they could have fun with Robert once he was officially Lissa's husband. Gaston was not about to allow his sister to elope on him!

"How are you feeling, Sarah?" Lissa asked.

"Wonderful." Sarah smiled, holding her stomach which had slightly expanded since a couple weeks ago. "I felt sick often for a while, but I think it's pretty much gone now."

"Will you and Gaston come back to the castle with us tonight, for a while?"

"Of course." Sarah gripped her hands. "We'd love to!"

The dances were so much fun. Like Gaston's party, people did get up and dance on the tables. But unlike that night, this time Lissa had fun, just enjoying being around family and friends who were helping them celebrate. All too soon, it was time for the party to end. No one really wanted to leave, but the bride and groom needed their sleep for tonight! After all, they had a wedding tomorrow.

"Lefou, you're the best." Robert shook his hand. "It was lots of fun. Thanks."

"Aww. That's okay." Lefou grinned.

"You sure can throw a nice party." Lissa smiled. "It was so much more enjoyable than I expected. Thank you so much, Lefou. I hope we can repay you for this."

"Well...there _is_ a way." Lefou cocked his head.

"What is that?"

"Have me over for supper often."

Lissa and Robert laughed. "Of course we will. Just not _every_ three days, okay?" Robert nudged him.

"Well, I suppose I can live with that." Lefou chuckled.

"Thank you, Lefou. I really enjoyed myself." Lissa hugged him.

"Don't mention it. Well, I'll see you in the morning!"

* * *

Once again, Maurice drove Lissa and Robert back to the castle with Jesse too. Gaston and Sarah followed in their own carriage. "Did anyone tell you about the time Gaston blew a hole in the tavern roof with his shotgun?" Lissa asked Robert.

"No." He shook his head. "I bet they made him fix it back up."

"They did not." Lissa shook her head.

"Are you warm enough, Angel?" Gaston asked Sarah.

"Yes, dear. I'm very cozy." Sarah said, all bundled up in her heavy velvet royal blue cloak and her white muff and the large fur rug covering her knees. She leaned on his shoulder. "It's so pretty out tonight."

Lissa was saddened to see that it was dark inside the castle lobby. She was hoping everyone would be awake, so she could visit with them before tomorrow. But it looked as if everyone was already in bed. "Ooh." She sighed in disappointment.

"Doesn't look like anybody is still up." Robert gulped. "Almost makes the place look spooky!"

Maurice cleared his throat. "This reminds me of the first time I saw this castle. It was just like this. Dark and foreboding." Jesse raced up to the door wagging his tail.

"Well, Jess doesn't seem worried." Gaston pointed out. "So I suppose it's safe." Maurice opened the door first. Chapeau took their coats.

"Where is everybody?" Robert asked Chapeau. The doorman shook his head.

"It _does_ feel a bit spooky, doesn't it?" Lissa agreed.

"Why don't we all go to the kitchen?' Maurice suggested.

"Now that sounds lovely." Sarah smiled. She patted her stomach. "I do feel a little hungry." But instead of actually leading everyone into the kitchen, Lissa noticed that they seemed to be making their way to the large dining room instead.

"Uhh...where are we going, Maurice?" She asked suspiciously. Jesse raced into the dining room and Maurice followed. Gaston and Sarah entered after him. As soon as Robert and Lissa's feet hit the rug, there was a loud cry of

" _SURPRISE!"_ Startling them.

"Yikes! I was _not_ expecting that!" Robert laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Belle? Adam? What is all this?" Lissa asked.

"It's a party for you and Dr. Travis." Chip answered, running up to them. "Momma even said I could stay up to join you!"

"Oh, thank you." Lissa blushed. Lissa and Robert were shoved into chairs at the head of the table with Gaston and Sarah to the side of them. The servants brought out luscious food. Lumiere conducting, the servants all sang and danced, just like the night they'd entertained Belle as their guest when she'd first come to the castle! It was lively and enjoyable.

"That was outstanding." Robert applauded. "But you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for us."

"Aww, it's no trouble, Doctor." Mrs. Potts assured him. "It's our pleasure."

"We are honored to be of service, Monsieur." Plumette added, holding baby Jasmyne.

"She's grown." Robert grinned.

"Mmm. Try the gray stuff, dear. It's delicious." Sarah coerced to Gaston.

"I'm fine." He shook his head.

"Mmm! I can't get enough of it." Sarah helped herself to a second serving.

"And so it begins..." Belle whispered to Lissa.

"What does?" Lissa cocked her head.

" _The bizarre pregnancy cravings."_ Belle laughed. Lissa snickered at the thought. Well, this was one area she would not assist Gaston with until he came to her begging for help.

* * *

Adam, Belle, Maurice, Chip, Madame Garderobe, Cogsworth, Cadenza, Robert, Gaston, and Sarah all moved out into the drawing room. Lissa quickly excused herself to the East Wing and returned to Sarah's side."Here. I have something for you. It's for the baby." Lissa smiled widely. "It was our mother's quilt."

"Oh, Lissa. It's lovely. Thank you so much!" Sarah gushed, hugging her. Gaston stared at her in disbelief.

"Sis, I thought _you'd_ want to keep it, for your new home!" Gaston sputtered.

"I still have the music box. Remember?" Lissa shrugged.

"Oh, yes." Gaston recalled. He hadn't thought about that trinket in a very long time. "Would you excuse us for a little bit, Angel?" He whispered to Sarah. "I, uh...well, you now. Tomorrow's the day, and..."

"You go ahead. I'm not going anywhere." Sarah told him. Gaston kissed her cheek.

"Say, Sis. I haven't seen that old thing in a long time. Would you show it to me?" Gaston asked.

"Of course." Lissa said.

"Upstairs, I mean."

"Oh. Alright. Can I be alone with Gaston shortly?" Lissa asked Robert.

"Sure." He said.

Lissa walked up the stairs to the East Wing, and Gaston followed her. She led him into her bedroom. She lit some candles so they could see. "You can sit down, I don't mind." Lissa told him. Gaston sat down on the vanity stool, pulling it beside the bed. Lissa gathered the music box protectively in her arms and set it on the bed as she sat next to it.

"Oh my..." Gaston mused. "I haven't seen this in ages." He carefully ran his fingers over it.

"It still works." Lissa said.

"And Maurice even captured my old slingshot too." Gaston pointed out.

"You know? I still have that too!"

"You do?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded. "You remember the time you used it to shoot a rock at the headmaster, when he wasn't looking?"

"Ooohhhh no!" Gaston bellowed a laugh. "Yes. I do remember that. It felt _ssooo_ good!"

"Mmm-hmm. For about five seconds." Lissa chimed in.

"Hey now. You should've been there. His face bloated and turned so red, I thought he was going to blow his head right off! That felt pretty amazing."

"You're still not sorry about that, are you?" Lissa chuckled.

"Of course not. The fact that Father punished me severely didn't take away the pleasure I felt when I saw that old buzzard's face." Gaston said proudly. Lissa couldn't help laughing. "I recall there was also a time that I stole the sweets you and Belle had been given and I ate them all. You were what? About seven then?"

"I was so mad at you! In my mind, I called you a dirty rat!"

"Whoa!" Gaston mocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. That would've been speaking out of turn."

"That was your problem all these years. You never had any gumption." Gaston tsked.

" _Excuse me?"_ Lissa looked up at him. "I had plenty of gumption! It's just that I didn't have the nerve to show it till after Mother died. Then by that time, I _had to_ show it! To keep myself sane!" She teased. Gaston pulled her hair. "Stop it!" She didn't really want him to. It was rather endearing.

"I know I've given you a hard time." Gaston said a little more seriously. "I don't know how Mother managed to keep her beautiful hair so perfectly black with raising me!" Gaston leaned halfway on the bed.

"Don't worry. You still have only _one."_ Lissa poked his gray strand of hair. "Though I thought me being courted would've given you several!" Gaston ran his hand through his slick hair.

"Has to be magic!" He joked. "I'll still never forget the moment you pointed it out to me." He grimaced. "Saddest day of my life."

"The saddest?"

"Well, one of those humbling ones you just can't live down or escape." Gaston shrugged.

"Gaston, I'm sorry." Lissa said solemnly.

" _You?_ Sorry for _what?"_ Gaston was taken aback.

"For being prideful. For letting myself think I was better than you. A better person than you." Lissa hung her head.

"I...I certainly never thought I'd hear those words from _you!"_ Gaston was flabbergasted. He sat up straighter.

"I know. I'm sorry. For years, I thought I was better than you. Because I didn't do all the _questionable_ things that you did. But, I'm actually glad that Susanna came here, because it opened my eyes to myself."

"You're _glad?_ I thought that you would hate that girl!"

"No. I _was_ relieved when she left! Don't get me wrong about that." Lissa said wide-eyed. "I _was_ jealous of her, very. At least of the time she spent with Robert, the way she acted as if he was hers. And it made me angry when I let myself feel it. Oh, I didn't handle it the way _you would've,_ but I wanted to! I wanted to pull that girl's hair and twist her arm." Lissa confessed, ashamed. Gaston snickered as he imagined that picture! "But it would've been wrong."

" _I_ would've understood." Gaston said, trying to cheer her up. Lissa giggled.

"But that I could feel that way so strongly, and finding pleasure at the thought, it scared me! I never thought I'd be that vehement about wanting to be unkind. It really opened my eyes, but it was scary. I've always tried to honor God and do what's right. But I always thought that made me better than you. I'm sorry for getting so prideful about myself, Gaston." Lissa said, touching his arm.

Gaston didn't know what to say! That was the _last_ thing he'd expected to hear tonight! He squeezed her hand. "I...but, you _are_ a better person than me, Lissa." Gaston said.

"No, that's where I was wrong all these years, Gaston." Lissa shook her head. "I've learned the hard way. Our choices don't make me _better_ than you. Just _different,_ that's all." Gaston smiled sadly. He lightly kissed the top of her head.

"You really are all grownup now." He whispered. "We've been through a lot together, haven't we? Well, mostly you. We've had some good times, haven't we?"

"Mmm-hmm. But...we'll make more." Lissa gulped down a sob.

"I love you, Lissie."

"I love you too, big brother." Lissa said, her lip trembling.

"Well, tomorrow's your big day." Gaston said, trying not to let the tears come. "I'd love to stay and chat with you, Sis, but I must get Sarah home. She needs her rest. And so do you! I want the sister of Gaston to look ever the perfect bride tomorrow! And not a sleepyhead!"

"All right." Lissa nodded. She wanted to talk all night with him. But he was right. He took her hand and slowly led her back out. Gaston and Sarah said goodnight. As they headed to the carriage, Lissa raced up behind Gaston and hugged him hard. He turned and hugged her back really hard.

"Darling, you better get inside. You'll catch your death of cold out here." He warned her.

"Goodnight, Gaston." She said softly.

"Goodnight. See ya in the morning!" Gaston smiled sadly as he joined Sarah in the carriage. He took one last look at his sister then drove off.

"Hey, I, uh...I need to go too." Robert said, taking Lissa's hands.

"Right. I had fun tonight." Lissa nodded.

"Me too." Robert lightly kissed her cheek then walked out. Lissa felt like crying as she watched him leave. This was her last night as a single young lady. Tomorrow things would change forever! Maurice came to her side and wrapped his arm around her.

"Letting go is never easy." He whispered. At this point, Lissa did cry. How did he always seem to read her thoughts?

"Oh, I'm going to miss you, Maurice! You've always been there when I needed advice, or someone to complain to. I've always thought more of you as my _real_ father than ours."

"Really?" Maurice's eyes widened.

"Yes. Always. I loved our father and he loved us. But...he was very stern and could be extremely demanding. You've always filled in the gaps that he didn't."

"Well, I'm honored that you think so. Being a parent is difficult, for anyone! But we'll still see lots of each other, I promise!"

"I know." Lissa said. She wrapped her arms around him and he warmly returned the embrace.

* * *

Belle came into Lissa's room after she'd checked on Ella again. Lissa was sitting at her window seat with her diary, and her little tin box with the cowrie shell from her father and her mother's black hair lock. "You know, you'd better get some sleep." Belle teased.

"I know. But I can't!" Lissa smiled.

"I understand." Belle smiled. "So? Read one last time together?"

"Yes!" Belle grabbed Lissa's copy of her own story, and they read aloud together, just like when they were little girls. And Lissa had been working on this story since childhood, so they definitely felt the nostalgia.

"I'm sure whatever I want to say, I won't be able to until tomorrow." Belle sighed.

"Me too." Lissa nodded. Belle hugged her friend and sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Lissa. Sweet dreams." Belle said kindly.

"You too." Lissa smiled tearfully. Belle slowly made her way out, glancing back at her sisterly friend.

* * *

"You're not too cold, are you?" Gaston turned toward Sarah.

"Not at all." Sarah shook her head. Gaston reached down and placed his large hand on her stomach.

"The baby warm enough?" He asked.

"Quite, dear." Sarah giggled. Gaston stooped down and pulled the rug tighter into Sarah's lap. Then he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm. She snuggled into his shoulder. "Oh, look, Gaston!"

"What? What is it?"

" _It's snowing."_ Sarah mused wistfully.

* * *

Lissa had finally wormed her way into bed, with Jesse lying beside her. She ran her hand through his fur. Then a figure emerged from the shadows. "Hello, Lissa." It said.

"Who's that?!" Lissa gasped.

"No need to be afraid."

"Agathe! How did you get in here?!" Lissa gaped.

"Never mind about that. You look really happy, child." Agathe sat on the bed.

"I am. So much has happened in just one year! It's all so incredible. I can't take it all in. I feel like I'll burst."

"I'm glad things have turned out so good for you, and your brother." Agathe said seriously. "It's a miracle."

"It really is!"

"Oh, look. It's snowing."

Lissa looked toward the big door windows. "Ohh, how pretty. Now everything's perfect."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how wonderful I think it is. Dr. Travis is a good man, and so selfless for one so young. You two deserve each other."

"I hope so! I don't feel like I deserve him sometimes. But I really love him!" Lissa smiled giddily.

"I can see that." Agathe teased. She hugged Lissa and gripped her hand. "Your mother would be so happy."

"Thank you, Agathe." Lissa bit her lip. Agathe patted her hands and then slowly departed into the shadows again. Lissa gazed endlessly at the soft snow falling. "Well, goodnight, boy." She kissed Jesse's head. " _Goodnight, Mother!"_ She whispered. And Lissa finally fell asleep!

* * *

 **The wedding is next!**


	25. Chapter 25 Beginning of A Story

**Wow! I can't believe we've finally arrived at Lissa's wedding! The next chapter will be of the ceremony and what comes after. Be prepared for a little Gaston/Adam teasing. **I would've had this chapter done sooner but I've been sick this week, which has really put me behind! Hope you like it. Well, here's the BIG day!****

* * *

Adam rose early the next morning before anyone else as the first rays of light hit the West Wing. He snuck off to the nursery, and quietly tip-toed back into the West Wing with his five-month-old. He set her on the bed between himself and Belle. He snuggled close to Ella and let her play with his large hand. "Today's a big day for a dear friend." Adam told her quietly. Then a lump formed in his throat. "I just realized, someday this kind of day will fall upon us! And I will be giving _you_ away in marriage. I pray that that won't be for many years." He gently tugged on her tiny toes. "It would break my heart, Ella, to give you to someone else. I don't think I could _ever_ do it." He softly kissed her head. "I love you, my little princess. And whoever you marry someday will have to be someone very special!"

* * *

Lissa was gently aroused by the sweet murmuring of the servants bustling around the castle, preparing for the celebration. She smiled softly as she slowly opened her eyes, stretched, and sat up. It was cloudy outside with snow, but the sun was managing to peek through a few clouds. It was a lovely morning. "Good morning, Mother." Lissa whispered. "Well, today's the day! I still can't believe it! I miss you."

Jesse woke up and clambered up onto the bed. Lissa rubbed his fur and kissed his head. "Well, boy. This is our last morning in this room. I'm going to miss it! We've had a good life here, haven't we?" Jesse panted, lying in her lap. She picked up her diary from the nightstand and began writing:

" _Today I will marry the man I have waited and prayed for since I was old enough to be courted! He's everything I could ask for and more. I look forward to helping him with his work, trying to be his light when his day is filled with darkness, and most of all, becoming his wife. _Today my name will transform from Lissa Legume to Madame Dr. Travis!__

 _I have so many wonderful family and friends. I love them all, some more than others. I am so glad that they will join together with us today to rejoice in our happiness, like a big party. My stomach is still getting flip-flops. I'm both so excited and sad."_

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Lissa called. Belle stepped inside.

"Good. You're awake." Belle smiled, gripping her hands.

"Yes, I'm awake." Lissa nodded. Just then, Plumette, Mrs. Potts, Madame Garderobe, and several other of the maids came in. Mrs. Potts placed a tray of delicious food in Lissa's lap. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Of course." Plumette curtsied.

"Blueberry muffins. My favorite! Thank you." Lissa smiled. Chip bounced in and gave Lissa a handful of pretty flowers.

"Happy wedding day, Lissa!" He cheered.

"Oh, Chip. Thank you." Lissa kissed his head. Chip grabbed Jesse by the collar to drag him off to his bath down in the kitchen.

"Poor Jesse." Belle and Lissa giggled.

* * *

Dr. Tanner strode into the lodge where Robert was residing until he and Lissa moved into their new home. He asked the proprietor if she'd seen him this morning, and she said that she hadn't. Dr. Tanner made his way upstairs and banged on the door. "Travis! Dr. Travis!" He hollered.

"Yes?! Who is it?!" Robert asked from behind the door.

"Dr. Tanner. I need to see you out here on the double! It's an emergency!"

"Coming!" Robert replied anxiously. He threw the door open, grabbing his coat. "All right. I'm here! What's going on?"

"Come, lad." Dr. Tanner smiled.

"I thought you said this was an emergency."

"It is. You have a wedding to prepare for!" Dr. Tanner grinned, shoving his young protege out the door.

* * *

"Darling, are you almost through? You know, I really should leave this moment to pick up Lissa!" Gaston shouted from the parlor to the bedroom. He was at the triplets' home, waiting to tell Sarah goodbye before he went to fetch his sister from the castle.

"Don't worry. I'm all finished." Sarah answered back.

"Well, good. Because I have to go." Gaston said impatiently, pacing back and forth. He wanted to see how pretty Sarah looked before he left. She finally entered the parlor. Gaston turned and stared at her. Sarah wore a sweet lavender gown with pink striped sleeves, pink stays down the bodice and a full gathered skirt with layers of drapes, and gold trimming at the sleeves, bodice and skirt. Gaston smiled and gripped her hands. "My dear, you look lovely." Gaston said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, dear." Sarah grinned. Her hair was swept in waterfall braids, her locks running along her shoulders, with pink and white little flowers and baby's breath.

"I know this is unorthodox, but I think you look more beautiful than the bride!"

"Ooo." Sarah winced. "Don't let her hear you say that!"

"I won't!" Gaston gulped.

"You look so dashing. And so handsome." Sarah cooed. Gaston was wearing his signature scarlet military coat with the golden trimming.

" _I do, don't I?"_ Gaston shrugged. "Well, goodbye, my sweet. I must go." He kissed her face again and gently patted her stomach. "Take care of our little one till I return. I'll be back soon!" He grabbed his hat and blew a kiss as he headed for the door.

"I'll meet you at the church!" Sarah waved.

"Lefou, you should be heading over to the tavern!" Gaston scolded. Lefou wasn't even dressed for the wedding yet, and Gaston was not going to tolerate any tardiness for his sister's special day!

"Don't worry, I am." Lefou said. He was helping deliver last minute decorations to the church. "Just have a few things to take care of first."

" _Lefou..."_ Gaston growled, but his friend disappeared inside the church.

"Oh, you're one to talk." Jean the potter told Gaston.

"What do you mean?" Gaston frowned.

"Shouldn't you be heading to the castle? Wouldn't do for the bride to be late!"

"Quite right, my good man. And Gaston is always on time." Gaston strutted to the carriage.

* * *

"Momma! Can't I come in, please?" Chip begged, knocking on Lissa's door for the umpteenth time. He was all dressed and ready and wanted to see his 'big sister' in her gown before she walked down the aisle.

"No, Chip!" Mrs. Potts retorted. "You'll see her before the ceremony. Now go or you'll be late."

"Aww, Momma." Chip pouted.

"Now, your mother's right." Maurice chuckled, patting the boy's head. "You'd best go." Maurice was dressed in a white shirt with a royal purple vest, with golden scrolls and rococo swirls on it. He wore a golden bow tie and silver pants. "Don't worry, lad. I'll bring Jesse along."

"Oh, all right." Chip muttered. Maurice waited patiently outside the door.

Lissa gasped as she saw herself in the full length mirror. Outwardly, she had never felt more beautiful in her whole life. Her white elbow length, draped sleeves were exactly like Belle's bridal dress, with golden bands at the ends. The neckline was set off in golden trimming along the Belgian lace that popped out underneath it. The silk pure white bodice, drop-waist, with a sliver overlay circled Lissa's figure lovingly. It had small golden rococo scrolls on the sides, at her bosom and at the bottom of her waist. The full length skirt hugged her hips and spread out in many elegant layers down to the floor. It was also white, of fine French silk. A silk lavender break ran down the middle of the skirt, down to the floor. The top was aligned with a single silver layer draped bustle-like Belle's yellow ballgown-, and the sides of the curtain had the golden scrolls running all along the hem.

Lissa's hair had been finely washed, delicately brushed and was swept halfway up in the golden jewel encrusted combs Gaston had brought her from Paris, and around her neck she wore the simple but lovely necklace he'd given her on Belle's wedding day! The rest of her caramel hair lay down on her shoulders in soft, curly waves. Her lips had red rouge. She wore the fragrance of the perfume Madame Garderobe had given her a couple Christmases ago. Her emerald engagement ring only added to the rainbow of colors she was wearing. She stood in silver dancing slippers with little chiffon crystallized appliques, and a diamond shaped golden jewel.

Lissa twirled around in her magnificent gown and flounced the skirt around as she moved about on her tiptoes. The dress swayed gently around her. Lissa gasped again, looking in the mirror. "Is...is that me?" She breathed. "Is that really me?"

"Yes, Lissa. It really is!" Belle put her arms around her shoulders. Lissa turned and faced her ladies in waiting. They clapped and cheered.

"You look like a fairy tale, Mademoiselle." Plumette smiled.

"Wonderful, my poppet. Just dazzling." Mrs. Potts approved.

"Oh! Beautiful!" Madame Garderobe gushed. "But...something is missing." Belle raced over to the bed and handed the lace to the diva. "Ahh, yes. The finishing touch." Madame Garderobe murmured as she placed the veil on Lissa's head. At the top that came to the back of her head was a white comb, with little pink and white flowers and baby's breath. The veil had small white rosebuds sewn into it and it dropped down long passed Lissa's waist. Lissa's eyes filled with sentimental tears. It had been her mother's veil.

"Now you look perfect." Belle said.

"Thank you all so much. This is the most beautiful dress I've ever had! Thank you for working so hard." Lissa praised.

"Our pleasure, love." Mrs. Potts hugged Lissa, as did Plumette, and Madame Garderobe. Lissa gave each of the other maids their own silk hair bows, each of their own personal favorite color. The girls were delighted. Mrs. Potts, Plumette, and Madame Garderobe left the room so that Belle and Lissa could be alone.

"I'm proud of you, Lissa." Belle said.

"Thank you." Lissa sighed. "You can't sum up a lifetime in just a few words, can you?"

"No. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Lissa bit her lip. "You've been such an inspiration to me all these years, Belle. You've always been the brave one, jumping into the unknown without a second thought. You taught me to be brave, and not to live by the world's standards."

"Oh, I did?" Belle blushed. "Well, I'm glad to know I've made some sort of difference! Lissa, you've shown me the power of forgiveness."

"Me? I have?" Lissa arched her eyebrows.

"Yes. All these years, I never knew how Gaston treated you, and then after the curse broke, and he started being kind, I saw how you kept clinging to the good he was showing you. You encouraged him even in the little steps he made trying to be a better person. Honestly, it was your acts of kindness toward him that gave me the power to forgive him for what he'd done to Papa and me, someone who truly knew him."

"You've always had a kind heart, Belle." Lissa interjected.

"But when Papa told me what Gaston had done to him, I was ready to arrest him right there! I don't think I would've been so forgiving, if _I'd_ been Gaston's sister!"

"It was no magic!" Lissa exclaimed. "To be honest, it was your father who gave Gaston a second chance first, and kept telling me how different my brother was. It's Maurice we owe a lot of gratitude to."

"That's Papa." Belle said fondly. "Well, I pray you'll be as happy as Adam and I have been, Lissa. Robert's a good man, and I'm glad you found someone to love you." Belle touched her cheek.

"Thank you, Belle. Well, so much has happened to us. Today is the beginning of a new story. And now with our husbands, we're going to try to make the world a better place!"

"That's right." Belle beamed. The girls hugged tightly, sharing happy tears. They kissed each other's cheeks, then slowly broke away. "I'm very happy for you, mon ami. I love you."

"I love you too, Belle." Lissa said. Belle slowly backed out of the room and Maurice entered.

"Maurice! Oh, I'm so glad to see you." Lissa smiled widely. Maurice gazed at her lovingly and came to her.

"Lissa, you look gorgeous, dear girl." Maurice said.

"Oh, thank you." Lissa blushed. "You look nice. Maurice, I can't thank you enough for how much you've helped me in my life, especially with Gaston. You've always been there if I needed someone to get advice from, or just listen to my complaining." Maurice chuckled. "You've always been there for me, and never gave me the impression that you grew tired of it. I've always known I could count on you for the right answers, or just a much needed hug. I can't tell you how much that has meant to me, getting to share you with Belle. You'll always be like a father to me."

"Thank you, child." Maurice hung his head. "If only your father could see you now. I do think he would be proud."

"Maybe." Lissa sighed. "He wouldn't have agreed how things started between Robert and I, but I believe he would've given his consent, as he would consider Robert's being a doctor a noble profession."

"Oh, I believe he would've. You're thinking a lot about your mother today, aren't you?"

"Yes. I miss her very much. But she's here with me. I can feel it."

"Indeed. I'm honored to be sharing this day with you, Lissa. It's almost like watching Belle get married again. If...if things had still been bad between you and Gaston, I would gladly have walked you down the aisle."

"Thank you. I know you would've." Tears filled Lissa's eyes. "Maurice, if it wasn't for you, I might not have learned what a better, kinder man Gaston truly is! You were the one who kept telling me to give him another chance, you and Lefou. I don't know what we would've done without you. I hope someday we can repay you."

"You already have." Maurice said. "By trying to stick up for me and protect me, even when it was a dangerous risk to your own health. Thank you, Lissa, for never losing faith in me, especially when I was telling everyone about the Beast. Your friendship gave me spark of hope. I thank you for that." Lissa hid her face and hugged him tightly. "Well, you're all grown up now, into a lovely woman. Your mother would be proud."

"Thank you, Maurice." Lissa murmured softly, wiping her eyes.

"Aww, now, now. No tears. This is a glorious day." Maurice held her hands. "Just remember, Lissa dear, that even when life is cruel, you must hang on to the good times that you have experienced. They will help carry you through. The prayers that _were_ answered, and the bad times that eventually got better. Don't bury those. If you keep believing, and don't let circumstances control you, sooner or later, the days in the sun will smile again. 'It may be storming at the moment, but it _can't_ rain forever'."

"I'll remember, Maurice. Thank you so much." Lissa said. Maurice kissed her face.

"Well, I'll leave you to yourself. Gaston should be arriving any minute." Maurice said softly and departed. Lissa strolled around her bed chamber, relishing in the time she had left in it. She carefully sat down on the bed and played her mother's music box.

* * *

"Honestly, lad. Settle down." Dr. Tanner laughed as he helped Robert dress and fix his hair. They were up in Lefou's apartment at the tavern.

"Whew!" Robert puffed, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. "It's becoming rather warm in here, don't you think?"

"No." Lefou shook his head, chuckling. He, Dr. Tanner, Lumiere, Adam, Jean the Potter, Chip, Stanley, and Steven-one of the castle stable boys-were all dressed the same as Maurice, in royal purple. Gaston was going to stand out in his red coat today! Also, Robert was wearing a royal purple coat, with white and subtle gold trimming, silver trousers, and black boots. With his new hairdo, most of the men ridiculed him that it made him look infantile like the little boys before they started growing their pony tails. Well, it had already been done and he couldn't fix it now. And he refused to wear a wig.

"You have the ring, right?!" Robert begged his mentor.

"The ring? What ring?" Dr. Tanner cocked his head. Robert gasped in panic.

"Don't tell me you misplaced it! Oh, _please_ tell me you have not lost it!" Robert wailed.

"Hmm. I know I put it somewhere..." Dr. Tanner sighed, stroking his chin.

"I found it!" Lefou announced. "That's funny. How did it get in _my_ pocket?" Robert looked up at Dr. Tanner, and the chocolate colored skinned man snickered loudly.

"Relax, Rob. We were just fooling around with you." Dr. Tanner laughed, clapping Robert on the back. Robert looked as if he was going to sink to the floor and melt into butter. Lefou wrapped his arm around him.

"Hey now, buck up! You're getting married." He said.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Robert huffed. "I almost had a panic attack!"

"You'll be just fine, lad." Dr. Tanner patted his shoulder.

"That's right!" A gruff voice abruptly interrupted them.

"Unc...Uncle Wilfred?!" Robert stammered, wide-eyed.

"The one and only." Wilfred smirked.

"You made it! What the heck are you doing here? How did you manage to get here in time? And in the middle of winter?" Robert asked excitedly.

"I made arrangements as soon as I received the invitation." Wilfred shrugged. "Darn winter weather caused a few nasty delays along the way out at sea though, dagnabit!" He stomped his cane down onto the hardwood floor. "I managed to get to Paris in one piece, and that's where I've been residing for the passed week."

"Well, I'm glad you could make it." Robert shook his hand. "Thank you for coming."

"This ought to be good." Wilfred rolled his eyes.

* * *

Gaston arrived at the castle early. He'd seen half of the bridal party pass him on the road. He dismounted the carriage and strode up the steps inside the warmth of the castle. "Bonjour, Gaston!" Adam greeted him heartily, carrying baby Ella in his arms.

"Adam, you are looking fine." Gaston nodded. "Ahh, don't you look pretty today!" He reached over and ran his finger under Ella's chubby chin. She laughed, but she clung closer to her daddy. "Oh, come now, Ellie. Are we gonna have to go through this every time you see me?" Gaston pouted dramatically. "Why do you have break poor old Uncle Gaston's big heart? Huh? Come here and give me a kiss! Come on." He smooched to her, leaning his head down. Ella looked at him uncertainly.

"Come on, Sweetie. It's all right." Adam smiled at her. Ella nervously grabbed Gaston's big face and gave him a slobbery kiss on the whiskers. He grunted, straightening back up. "That's Papa's sweet girl. _Yess._ " Adam kissed her.

Gaston was wiping off his beard. "Maybe next time, you can teach her not to be so sloppy about it." He huffed, taking her in his arms. Ella looked up at him in confusion, playing with his black whiskers. She looked from him to Adam, to Gaston then back to Adam, comparing their beard colors. "Yeah, that's my Ellie. That's my Ellie." Gaston purred to her. She giggled and started sucking on his buttons again. "Oh, you remember those, do you? Sorry, Sweetie Pie, but you can't have those." Gaston gently pried her mouth off his brass button. Finding something more appealing sensory wise, and much more tasty, Ella stuck his large finger inside her mouth and sucked happily. Gaston pursed his lips. Adam snickered. "What is it with the mouth today?"

"Better get used to it, fellow." Adam warned him.

"I suppose." Gaston sighed.

"Don't worry. Your sister should be down in a moment."

"She better be." Gaston said.

"Speaking of babies, how is Sarah?" Adam asked.

"Doing well." Gaston smiled proudly. "She's eating a lot though. But I've never seen her so happy."

"There's a miracle going on inside her." Adam said softly. He remembered his joy when Belle was expecting Ella, and now that their child was here, he couldn't imagine being any happier.

"It's all so new. And her stomach is growing beautifully." Gaston narrowed his eyes. "Mmm. I think she looks even more attractive pregnant, and carrying my child than she did as a bride!"

"Really?" Adam cocked his head skeptically.

"Ever so much. _But at least I know our children will be beautiful."_ Gaston smirked wistfully in a dramatic voice.

Adam, who never passed up the chance to tease his braggart friend, narrowed his blue eyes in a deliciously evil manner. "Well, just look at it this way, my friend," Adam said in a sly voice. "If they turn out to look just like their _mother,_ then you won't have anything to worry about!"

Gaston proudly held his head high...then he frowned. He rolled his eyes. Adam stood there grinning wickedly. Ella giggled at her papa's funny face. Gaston scowled down at her. _"You're in on this aren't you?"_ He muttered under his breath. "You just had to say that, didn't you?" He curled his lip at Adam.

"Well, I'll see you later, Pretty Boy." Adam said too gleefully, clapping his shoulder, and taking Ella back to himself. He wrapped her cloak closer around her and put his hat on as he walked away.

"Think you're _real funny,_ don't you? _Ha, ha, ha._ Well, I'll have you know that I'm not finished with you yet, Fancy Pants! Not even a little!" Gaston glowered.

Adam just shrugged back at him with a Cheshire Cat smile. "I can hardly wait!" He called as he walked through the snow to the royal coach.

"Humph!" Gaston snorted and crossed his arms, looking very sour.

"Why, hello, Gaston. Good to see you made it safely." Maurice greeted him. He had his coat on and was holding Lissa's wedding cloak.

"More or less." Gaston pffted, and straightened his jacket. Jesse wagged his tail at him. His black coat shone like silk, and he was wearing a big purple and silver bow tied around his neck. "Where is that kid sister of mine? She's going to make us late!"

" _Late?"_ Maurice chuckled. "You're early!"

"Well, just the same. What's taking so long?"

"Patience, lad. She'll be down shortly." Maurice grinned. Gaston wanted to be sure they would not be late for the ceremony. He marched over to the bottom of the grand staircase.

"SIS!" He bellowed.

"That can only be him." Gaston heard Belle snicker up the stairs, and Lissa laughed.

" **SIS!"** Gaston called again. "Where the heck are you? Do you realize what time it is? I'm not gonna stand here all day waiting for you." Gaston huffed impatiently.

"Oh, button your lip, Grumpy Gills." Belle scolded him from upstairs though he couldn't see her. "We'll be right down. If you'd just have a little patience!"

"Good." Gaston growled, pacing back and forth.

"Well? Here I am." Lissa said.

Gaston turned and looked up. There she was, at the top of the grand staircase dolled up in a magnificent gown. It was outstanding to say the least! Why, Lissa looked like a princess, even without a tiara! Gaston had known she'd look lovely for her special day, but this far surpassed what he'd expected! His eyes began to well up. _This isn't really happening!_ He told himself. Lissa smiled at him and placing her hand on the banister, she gracefully descended the stairs down to him. Belle remained behind at the top, adorned in the same dress that Sarah and the triplets were wearing, and holding their bouquets.

Gaston could not help smiling as Lissa reached him. She flashed him a toothy sisterly smile. Gaston was afraid to touch her, afraid he'd mess up her gown with his big, rough hands. "My dear...you look so beautiful!" Gaston choked up.

"You really think so?" Lissa asked.

"I do! You look just like a princess." Gaston said fondly. He could see that she was wearing their mother's wedding veil.

"Thank you, big brother. You look very handsome."

"Well, I ought to." Gaston rolled his shoulders. "I am giving you away, after all."

"Please make sure I don't trip or fall!" Lissa begged. Her stomach had a fluttery case of the jitters.

"On my word! You'll be perfectly safe on my arm, my dear." Gaston said cockily.

"I'm sure I will."

"Dr. Travis is a lucky man. I hope it will be everything you always hoped, Lissa." Gaston said seriously, holding her hands. "I wish you both all possible happiness."

"Thank you, Gaston." Lissa began to tear up. "I'm already very, very happy. I know I keep saying that, but it's true!"

"It shows." Gaston mused, tenderly stroking her face. "Ohh, Lissie..." Gaston hugged her tightly. "I guess this is it, hmm?"

"Yes." Lissa agreed, completely swaddled in his brotherly bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, darling."

"But we'll be close by. I'm gonna miss you too though, being in the old house, just the two of us. But I wouldn't trade this day for anything." Gaston kissed her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm happy for you, little sister. Truly, I am." Gaston gulped. Lissa patted his arm. "Just look at you! All grownup. You're not a little girl anymore. Well, ahem! Shall we be off then?" He offered his arm.

"Yes!" Lissa exclaimed giddily. Belle traipsed down the stairs after them, handing Lissa her bouquet and helping with her dress. Gaston took Lissa's cloak from Maurice and placed it around her shoulders, being careful not mess up her hair. Belle grabbed her own coat. Lissa reached down to pat Jesse and tell him how adorable and pretty he looked.

"Shall we?" Gaston bowed, leading Lissa outside.

"Oh, it's so pretty out!" Lissa smiled. "And it snowed, just like I hoped it would." Belle and Maurice joined Adam and Ella in the royal carriage. Jesse climbed next to Maurice and Belle handed Ella to her grandpa.

"We'll see you there!" Belle waved.

"Your carriage, my lady." Gaston said. He helped his sister up into the vehicle. "Oh, oh! Careful now. Don't want to mess up your pretty dress." Lissa tugged her cape closer around her shoulders and Gaston draped a fur rug across her lap. "Don't worry, Sis. _I'll_ be sure to get you to the church on time!"Then he climbed in next to her. He snapped the reigns and they were off!

* * *

"Lefou, do you see anything yet?" Robert asked _again._

"No, buddy. Sorry. I didn't see anything the last time you asked me, which makes thirteen, and I don't see any sign of them now." Lefou said.

"I hope nothing happened along the way!" Robert worried. The groomsmen and the party from the castle had arrived already, all except the matron of honor and the bride!

"Relax, boy. They'll be here." Dr. Tanner patted his shoulders. Lefou escorted Uncle Wilfred to the church. Dr. Tanner was grateful, he wanted a few minutes alone with his fellow resident.

"Do you think I'm really ready for this? I mean, starting out my own home, and raising a family?" Robert asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I do." Dr. Tanner said firmly. "You've come a long way in such provincial conditions. But it's given you purpose. I've watched you tending our patients, and even reaching out to those who just needed a listening ear. This town is lucky to have you! I... _I'm_ lucky to have you, Rob. You've renewed my vigor and desire to help people. I believe I was growing burned out, but having you here with your enthusiasm, it's reminded me of why I became a doctor. I thank you for that."

"No...really?" Robert chuckled nervously at the high praise coming from his mentor of all people! "Well...I..." He shrugged.

"You're a kind, good man, Rob. And people feel that when you enter the room. Your we-can-do-this attitude has made me want to try harder at really _listening_ to people. You've been an inspiration to me. I've known Lissa most of her life since I came to this town. She's a fine, cheerful girl. You two are meant for each other. And I'm grateful that you asked me to be your best man."

"I don't know what to say." Robert scratched his head. "But, thank you."

"Oh, would you stop fooling around with your hair after I went to all the trouble of combing it?!" Dr. Tanner scolded playfully, smacking his arm. "You know, that new haircut you got isn't what other fellows around here consider the status quo."

"Well, that's too bad. I find it easier to do my work this way. Besides…Lissa likes it."

"Oh! I see."

"Hey, you two! Hurry up. Robert, you're supposed to greet the guests at the church and they're beginning to pile in!" Lefou burst inside.

* * *

"By the way, you never told me." Gaston said playfully.

"Told you what?" Lissa cocked her head.

"How you actually met what's his face."

"Oh! I thought I did." Lissa laughed. "Well, it was rather embarrassing."

" _Go on..."_ Gaston prodded, most curious.

"Well, I was in town and I had my mind on the romance novel I'm working on. And, you know how I tend to daydream."

"I sure do!" Gaston agreed.

"Well, I didn't pay attention to where I was going, and I...I, uh..."

"You _what?"_ Gaston asked suspiciously.

"I tripped over a crate of chickens. It was a stupid thing to do, and I felt foolish." Lissa shook her head. "Then Robert showed up behind me and wanted to make sure I was alright. He helped me to my feet and that was the very first time I looked deeply into those blue eyes of his!" Lissa gushed dramatically.

"I think I've heard enough." Gaston stated. He could easily see how in love she was, but he didn't want an oral rampage of the cute and precious Dr. Travis.

"Hey, let me tell you something you _don't know!"_ Lissa leaned close to his ear.

" _What?"_

"Did you know, that after Sarah met you the first time, that she thought...when she saw our first interaction together, she thought you...that you and I...Sarah thought that _you_ were _my beau!"_

"She _what?_ Oh, she didn't!" Gaston snickered.

"Yes, she did. Can you imagine such a thing?"

"That's the most ridiculous notion I've ever heard!" Gaston threw his head back and bellowed a laugh. Lissa leaned on his arm and giggled.

* * *

Soon, Villeneuve came into view. But, before they made their way to the church, Gaston and Lissa had one special stop to make. Gaston drove them up _the_ hill. He helped Lissa out, and carried her bridal-style to the sight. They'd both agreed last night to do this first. Gaston set Lissa down and together they trudged to their mother's grave. Gaston removed his hat, and Lissa was holding her bridal bouquet. They both knelt down. Gaston rubbed Lissa's arm to keep her warm.

"Hello, Mother." Lissa whispered, biting her lip. "Well, today is it. But I want you to know how much we love you...and miss you!" Lissa wiped her eyes. "I wish you were here to see this day, but I know you will be...in our hearts. And your wedding veil goes perfectly with my dress. This is for you." Lissa's bouquet was made up of pink and white roses, with baby's breath, and little carnations. But, there was a single yellow marigold. Lissa plucked it from her bouquet, and after kissing the blossoms, she gently set it down in front of the tombstone. She leaned her head on Gaston's shoulder.

"I'm not sure how I'll be able to do this right without you, Mother." Gaston spoke up. "But I'll do my best. I promise I'll make you proud! And Lissie looks dazzling. If only you could see! I'll look after the both of them. You have my word. We love you." He ran his hand along the carved letters in the aged stone.

Lissa smiled up at him. He kissed her head and pulled her to her feet. He carried her back down to the carriage. "Well, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, Gaston. I'm ready!" Lissa beamed.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be much longer. Well, off to the wedding!**


	26. Chapter 26 Flows Like a River

**As I wrote the scene of coming down the aisle, I was listening to the Cinderella 2015 soundtrack, when she arrived at the ball then gracefully descended the staircase to meet 'Mr. Kit'. It made me feel giddy.**

* * *

Light snowflakes began to delicately fall from the sky as the guests greeted the groom and filed into the church. It was nearly time to go inside when the last person in the world Robert expected to see showed up! His jaw dropped. _"S-Susanna?!"_ He gasped.

"Yes, Robby." Susanna smiled warmly.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" Robert stammered in panic.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to stay. I was passing through, and I just wanted to congratulate you."

"R-r-really?" Robert asked skeptically mingled with hope.

"Yes. I'll always regret leaving you in the first place, but it's for the best." Susanna patted his hands. "You're getting the right girl, Robby. I know, because this is the happiest I've ever seen you at all." She lightly kissed his cheek and stepped back. "You be a good husband to her!"

"I will! Thank you for stopping by." Robert said fervently. Susanna nodded and then climbed back into the coach that took her away.

"That was really something!" Lefou sputtered. "Hey, time to go in! Your bride's coming!"

"She is?!" Robert gasped excitedly.

"Get him out out of here." Dr. Tanner said.

"But, but, but...I want to see Lissa." Robert begged.

"No you don't!" Paulette scolded. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony." Robert was hauled off inside as the bride's ladies in waiting stood outside as the royal coach drove up.

"Dear, if you feel faint or ill, let me know." Stanley told Claudette.

"I will." She nodded.

Then Gaston arrived with Lissa. Even the triplets hadn't seen Lissa's bridal gown yet. Gaston dismounted then very carefully helped his sister down, being ever mindful of her dress. "Lissa! Oh my gosh!" Laurrette squealed.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" Claudette added.

"My dear, you look dazzling." Their mother gushed.

"Thank you." Lissa blushed. "You all look lovely. I hope you don't mind wearing lavender."

"Not at all." Sarah shook her head. Gaston came to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You doing all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Sarah told him. "And I have some extra tidbits in my petticoat pockets should I need something extra."

"Good." Gaston nodded.

"It's time!" Maurice announced. The girls filed inside with their escorts and Gaston and Lissa were left alone.

"Well..." Gaston straightened his jacket. Lissa's breath hitched and she looked petrified. "What's the matter, darling?" Gaston asked.

"Oh, Gaston. I'm so scared!" Lissa was shaking.

"Scared of what?" He chuckled.

"This...this is it. It's really happening. I just don't want anything to go wrong." Lissa gulped. Gaston kindly gripped her hand.

"Nothing will, my dear. I promise you that." Gaston said reassuringly. "Hey, cheer up. You're about to be married." He lifted his finger under her chin to make her face him. "Everything is going to be beautiful, just like you deserve. It will be all right."

"Thank you." Lissa whispered. Chip ran up to Lissa and broke down in tears as he hugged her waist. "Why, Chip! What...what are you doing out here? What's wrong?"

"You aren't going to live with us anymore." Chip whimpered. "I miss you already."

"Ohh." Lissa smiled fondly. "Oh, Chip. It's not a bad thing. Hey, listen. I'll miss you too. But we'll still see each other a lot and you can visit Robert and me in our new home too."

"Can we still read your story together?"

"Yes, Chip. I'd love for you too."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Lissa nodded and kissed his wet cheek. "Now, you and Jesse better get inside!"

"Yes." Chip agreed then bounced inside.

Lissa closed her eyes and took one very long, very slow breath for good measure. "Feel better?" Gaston asked when she opened her eyes.

"Yes." Lissa sighed happily. Gaston offered his arm and she took it.

"Are you ready, Lissie?"

" I'm ready!" She declared confidently.

* * *

The triplets' mother played the church organ. The guests were all seated. The pews were decorated with pink and white roses, and yards of lavender, gold, and silver tulle. Pere Robert stood at the altar. Steven, Stanley, Maurice-the triplets' escorts-, Lumiere, and Lefou-Sarah's escort-, stood on the groom's side. In the front row of the church sat Uncle Wilfred, Cogsworth and Clothilde, Mr. and Mrs. Potts, and Adam with baby Ella in his lap, who was surprisingly being very calm and quiet. Mrs. Potts was holding baby Jasmyne. Then Dr. Tanner entered as best man and Robert took his place before the altar. Agathe sat in the very back row, avoiding Adam's eye contact.

One by one, Paulette, Laurrette, and Claudette slowly walked in, and Plumette then Sarah followed. Belle was next. She blew a kiss to Adam and Ella as she took her place as matron of honor. Chip, the ring bearer, marched proudly with the rings on a pillow. Next to him was little Melissa in a pink and white dress. Her brown hair was in curly locks and she happily threw rose petals on the floor. And, between them walked Jesse with his big bow. The adults laughed and awwed over them.

The music stopped. It was time! Robert's knees buckled as everyone rose from their seats. Robert's heart thudded as the sanctuary doors opened. Perfectly in tune to the music notes, in walked Gaston in his magnificent red coat. His boots shined and his hair perfectly slicked back, he marched straight ahead, tall and sturdy with a proud look on his face. And safely on leaning on his arm, was one radiant Lissa. She smiled widely as she walked alongside him in step. Her dress skirt swayed elegantly as she moved one foot in front of the other. She gave her biggest smiles to Sarah, Belle, Maurice, Adam, Ella, and Lefou. Then her eyes fell on him! She met Robert's face and her eyes remained firmly locked there.

Robert's heart skipped two beats, his eyes grew misty, and everything around him became a big blur as he watched his beautifully shining bride coming toward him. And that's all he wanted to see. She looked like a princess, but it was that fond look she was giving him that bewitched him the most. He smiled so hard his face hurt as she came closer and closer.

She did not trip or fall or miss one step, not with Gaston confidently holding onto her with his strong arm. She felt perfectly safe in his grip as they made their way down the aisle. Jesse's tail wagged back and forth. They finally reached the altar. Lissa's heart felt like it would burst and she felt serenely warmed by the presence of all their family and dear friends. And she was almost sure she could feel her mother's arms around her, and her warm smile gazing on Robert.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and this company to join these two young people in holy matrimony." Pere Robert opened up. "Marriage is an honorable estate, instituted of God, and is not to be entered into rashly or in-advisably. If any man can show just cause why these two should not be joined together, let him speak now or forever hereafter, hold his peace." Lissa gave Gaston a knowing look. He felt her playful eyes on him but ignored her and kept his mouth shut. "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her brother. I do." Gaston said loud and clear. Robert stepped down. Gaston turned down toward Lissa and gave her one long kiss on the face as he slowly took her hand and placed it in Robert's. She teared up, smiling at her brother. Robert nodded gratefully then arm in arm, they both turned to face the priest. Gaston slowly backed up, out of the picture as he sat down the front pew next to Adam and Ella. This was his sister's moment. She didn't need him anymore. Sarah gazed down at him sympathetically. She wanted to go to him and comfort him, but she couldn't. Gaston's big lip trembled and he fought off the sniffling as hard as he could, but it finally won out. He finally just let the tears flow.

He'd messed up so much of his life, and his gut felt guilty again for what kind of rotten cheat he used to be. How could he have ever treated his little sister so harshly? As he watched her stand there with her man, he couldn't get over that she was an adult now and that she was out from under his authority now, starting a whole new life. He felt awful for every horrible thing he'd ever said to or done to her. Not that she'd never needed to apologize to _him_ for stepping out of line! She had. There had been moments where she'd said or done something uncalled for to him, but all that was nothing compared to what he'd done! He'd always been her big protector, and when he'd failed miserably, Lefou had taken over till Gaston had repented. Gaston was eternally grateful to his best friend who had so freely forgiven him. He couldn't imagine his life without his little buddy and watched him gladly. Gaston was going to miss being his little sister's hero, the way he was supposed to like he'd promised, but it was time to move forward. And neither of them were alone now.

" _Why, Gaston! Are you crying?"_ Adam whispered.

" _Huh? NO!"_ Gaston shook his head emphatically. _"I'm...not...I don't cry. I'm...not...mushy..."_

Adam shook his head, grinning and patted his friend's shoulder. _"It's all right, my friend."_ He said soothingly. _"You'll be fine. It's okay to cry. It's not weakness, just shows how much you care."_

" _Oh, shut up!"_ Gaston mumbled under his breath. Ella looked up at him, alarmed at the state he was in. She reached up her tiny hand. Adam stood her up on his legs. Ella reached for Gaston's face and patted at his tears. Gaston looked down at her. She had such a look of concern on her face for a five-month-old. He smiled sadly. _"Nothing for you to worry about, Sweetheart. I'm fine."_ Gaston told her quietly, kissing her tiny arm. Adam gently plopped Ella into Gaston's arms. Gaston stared at him flabbergasted. Adam grinned. Gaston sighed heavily and carefully set Ella in his lap. It felt so good to hold something living, and something he could protect. Ella constantly played with his face, rubbing her pudgy hands on his tears, studying them. She wasn't used to watching big, grown men cry and it tugged at her little heart. Gaston chuckled and kissed her cheek. _"You're going to have an amazing gift for mercy."_ He told her. _"Just like your family."_

Lefou felt extremely happy for his family. Gaston was no longer a big bully on him, but his closest friend. He'd really changed. And Lissa was happier than Lefou had ever seen her. And her kind husband considered Lefou his best friend. Lefou had no doubt that Robert would be everything to Lissa he should be, and he couldn't wait to see them reach out to others together. He even began to tear up.

Pere Robert preached a short but heartfelt sermon about marriage, divine guidance, and of true, unconditional love being a choice and how it cannot be forced or planned. Claudette was brought a chair so she could get off her feet. She was very grateful. Lissa cried joyful tears through all of it! She had her whole family here, supporting and rejoicing with her. And best of all, she been given back the brother of her childhood and he had clearly mended his ways! She constantly stole glances at her beloved doctor. He was all hers now and she adored him with all her heart. She was honored to be the most important part of his life now and was looking forward to being at his side as they strived to bring happiness in other people's lives.

Before anyone realized it, it was time for the vows and the exchange of rings! "Dr. Travis...Robert." Pere Robert said. "We appreciate the fine work you've done here, tending to our physical and may I say, emotional needs. We're all happy you came to Villeneuve. You and Lissa are perfectly made for each other. May your lives together be blessed and inspiring to others. Place the ring on Lissa's finger, and repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Robert said happily. "Lissa, with this ring, I pledge to you my eternal love and devotion."

"Lissa? What can I say, except that you've grown up from a shy little girl into a bright, friendly young woman." Pere Robert smiled. "You've been a joy to your neighbors and friends. Now I hope that you will have that joy repaid to you as you and Robert start a whole new life. Place the ring on Robert's finger, and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Lissa murmured softly. "Robert, with this ring, I pledge to you my life, my happiness, my heart!"

Pere Robert led them through the traditional wedding vows, then it was time for them to share their personal ones. Belle was holding Lissa's bouquet. Robert and Lissa tightly gripped each other's hands. Robert was first. "I, Doctor Robert James Travis, take you, Elisabeth Joy Legume, to be my beloved wife." He said passionately. "From the first moment I met you, I said to myself, _'I've GOT to get to know that girl'!_ As I've seen you to and from the village, in the castle, and everywhere, you've demonstrated kindness, and a streak of endless optimism that you can't seem to hold in but just have to spread to someone else so they can feel it too. It's what I admire so much about you! I vow from this day forward to love and cherish you. To be there for you, in joy and pain, to encourage you and comfort you. I won't be the perfect husband, but I promise to do all I can to just be the best I can be! I love you, Sweetie."

Lissa teared up again and returned his jovial smile. Hearing those words come from his gentle, raspy voice gave her goosebumps. It was her turn. "I, Elisabeth Joy Legume, take you, Doctor Robert James Travis, to be my dear husband." Lissa said fervently, her deep feelings pouring out. How long she'd been aching to say these words! "I remember the first time we met, I couldn't help staring at your face and into your eyes. There was just something so genuine and kind there. As I've grown to watch you-whether you knew I was or not-, not only caring for the sick and heavy laden, but also for your fellow man, my heart has burned more and more for the compassionate, humble way you treat people. You do the best you can to assure them that _somehow_ everything is going to be okay, no matter what. I know you've made me feel that way many times, and it's just the way you treat people. It's one of the things I love most about you. You have a heart for others, be they hermit or prince. I vow from this day forward, to love and cherish you. To be your light in the gloom, to be at your side, through the good times and the bad, to pray for you, to treasure the time we have together-as I already know, we will have many unexpected interruptions-, and to be your closest friend. I will do my best to be a good wife. This I promise you, with all my heart!"

Pere Robert led the congregation in a short prayer of blessing on the new couple. "Then by the powers invested in me by the colonies of France, by the town of Villenueve, and by the power of the Holy Scriptures, it gives me great joy to announce that Robert and Lissa are now husband and wife. Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Dr. Travis? You may now kiss your bride!"

Lissa shook gleefully, glancing at the audience, joy etched in every line of her face. She and Robert, both their entire bodies tingled as they held hands. They leaned in toward each other. Robert lovingly cupped her cheeks, and Lissa firmly gripped him to herself by his coat collar. Then, _then,_ their lips met! It all felt like pure magic! Never had they kissed like this before, and it was absolutely enchanting. Robert's other hand went to the small of her back, and Lissa wrapped her arms around his neck, their mouths never parting. The audience applauded.

Little Melissa threw rose petals up in the air. Gaston blew his nose-from weeping-in his handkerchief, _very loudly,_ disrupting the quieted room. Robert and Lissa finally broke away and laughed.

"God mightily bless you both." Pere Robert praised. Belle handed Lissa back her bouquet. Robert tightly gripped her hand, then together, they faced their loved ones and friends. "It is my honor and joy to present to you, Doctor and Madame Robert Travis!" The priest announced. The crowd cheered wildly. Agathe smiled proudly, with tears in her eyes. She was very happy for them.

"Yess!" Robert hollered. The two kissed again, then raced down the aisle. At one point, Robert grabbed Lissa into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Lissa laughed out loud the whole way.

Dr. Tanner escorted Belle from the altar and let her hurry to her little family as he made his way out. She picked up Ella, kissed her, then kissed Adam and they departed down the aisle. Lefou offered his arm to Sarah. He carefully helped her along then she ran to Gaston who stood quickly, kissed her, then scooped her up in his arms and ran down the aisle with her hanging on for dear life. One by one, the other bridesmaids and their escorts made their way out. Chip grabbed Melissa's hand and pulled her after him, Jesse bounding along behind them. Then the guests followed suit.

"I do love you, Madame Travis." Robert whispered, looking into Lissa's eyes.

"And I love you!" Lissa returned.

* * *

At the front doors of the church, the newlyweds were showered with hugs, handshakes, kisses, and many well-wishes. In between greetings, Robert and Lissa stole kisses. Soon, it was time to load up and head to the castle for the big reception celebration! Maurice with Adam and Belle, Lefou with Gaston and Sarah, escorted Robert and Lissa to the castle. Jesse sat in Robert and Lissa's carriage, between them, with Melissa and Chip in the back seat. On the way, Chip did something he'd been dying to do for ages: he leaned over and kissed Melissa on the cheek! Her jaw dropped and Chip quickly looked away. He bit his lip and peeked around at her. Melissa blushed deeply, but she threw him a cute smile. Chip sighed in relief.

" _I see young love starts early in these parts."_ Robert remarked to Lissa. She snickered.

* * *

The guests all arrived at the castle, waiting for the newlyweds. The place was lavishly decorated with the same theme as the church. The snow outside made everything feel extra pretty, as if nature itself was rejoicing with them. Robert and Lissa finally made it. "Oh, goodie. I'm so hungry!" Chip exclaimed, helping Melissa down and running inside with her. Jesse waited for his mistress. Robert gently helped his new bride down from the coach. They shared a warm kiss that made them forget about the cold air around them.

"Well, let's go in and enjoy the party." Robert said, taking her arm. Lissa held onto him tightly as they entered. Chapeau removed their coats and they made their way to the ballroom. Cheers erupted when they came in. The room was brightly lit with candles and delicious food was served in tables along the walls. First Robert and Lissa went to their wedding cake, strawberry flavored with purple frosting, golden ribbons, and pink and white flowers. Nobody had seen her do it, but Agathe had secretly sprinkled it with silver glitter! Robert and Lissa cut it then fed it to each other.

Lumiere loudly clapped his hands together. "All right, everyone!" He announced. "A toast to the happy couple. But, before we dig into the delicious food that has been prepared, the bride and groom must have their first dance! Come, come, final checks everyone. Tout de suite!"

Robert slowly led his bride to the middle of the dance floor as everyone watched around the ballroom. Lumiere gave the signal, the musicians with Maestro Cadenza began, and the music tickled the marble walls. Robert and Lissa smiled widely, lost in each other's eyes. They were deeply touched by the love of their family and friends around, but it felt as if they were the only two in the room. Robert bowed, Lissa curtsied and took his hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly led her into a magical waltz. Her dress and veil flowed around her like a waterfall as they twirled and swayed. Robert began to sing quietly to her:

" _ **You're as sweet as the flowers**_

 _ **In springtime,**_

 _ **You're as pure as the dew from a rose.**_

 _ **And I'd rather be somebody's darling,**_

 _ **Than a poor boy that nobody knows."**_

Lissa finished for him:

" _ **Be nobody's darling,**_

 _ **But mine, love.**_

 _ **Be honest, be faithful,**_

 _ **Be kind.**_

 _ **And promise me that you**_

 _ **Will never**_

 _ **Be nobody's darling**_

 _ **But mine!"**_

Lissa closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest as they kept up the waltz. Robert kissed the top of her head. Baby Ella was wringing her little arms back and forth to the music as Belle held her. Gaston gently swayed back forth with his long arms wrapped around Sarah, her head resting back on his shoulder, and his hands ghosting over her pregnant stomach. He was very happy for his sister and hoped today was a sign of all the wonderful things life held for her.

Robert started singing again, this time louder for _everyone_ to hear:

" _ **For all my life**_

 _ **I've prayed and wondered**_

 _ **How this day would be.**_

 _ **When God would give**_

 _ **A priceless treasure,**_

 _ **A helpmeet for me;**_

 _ **And now I see you**_

 _ **Standing here,**_

 _ **My radiant, darling bride!**_

 _ **My wildest dreams have been fulfilled**_

 _ **With you standing by my side."**_

Lissa's face flushed hot. She loved this man with all her heart, more and more as each moment passed. No, everything wouldn't _always_ be sweet and rosy like this. They would have their bad days, and moments difficult to get through. But she knew in her heart that together they would work things out. And she also knew that the compassion he showed to his patients, though sometimes given more to them than to her when the moments rose, that his greatest, biggest amount was saved all for her! Robert was more than she'd ever dreamed possible when she'd imagined what kind of man she would marry. And at this moment, she couldn't imagine possibly feeling any happier! Then she sang the next verse:

" _ **I see your smile and feel your pleasure**_

 _ **Delighting in me,**_

 _ **A love so strong, so pure and holy;**_

 _ **Such great mystery!**_

 _ **And all the prayers I've prayed for you,**_

 _ **My handsome, faithful man**_

 _ **Have more than come to realization,**_

 _ **Our love was in His plan!**_

 _ **Now, we'll walk together**_

 _ **Hand in hand,**_

 _ **Rejoicing in the love**_

 _ **That our Maker planned,**_

 _ **Our pathways joined**_

 _ **A new life begun**_

 _ **And we'll walk together**_

 _ **United as one.**_

 _ **Now we'll walk together**_

 _ **Hand in hand,**_

 _ **Rejoicing in the love**_

 _ **That our Maker planned,**_

 _ **Our pathways joined**_

 _ **A new life begun**_

 _ **And we'll walk together**_

 _ **United as one!"**_

The music was still flowing, so first Robert dipped Lissa then dramatically lifted her up in the air. When he set her down again, they did one last twirl then concluded the dance with a bow and a curtsy. As everyone clapped for them, they grabbed their faces and kissed.

* * *

The food was served and so many people participated in the dances. Agathe watched the whole affair with pride, but she kept in the shadows so that Adam would not notice her. Adam and Belle danced with Ella till she grew very fussy then had to be put down for a nap. Sarah felt as if she could not get enough of the delicate food, and Gaston had to laugh when he saw her helping herself to a third helping! "Careful, dear. You'll make yourself ill." He said, patting her back.

"I'm eating for two, remember?" Sarah laughed.

"I do. Would you like to dance?"

"I would! Yes, let's do that." Sarah agreed as Gaston whisked her to the dance floor. Chip was dancing with Lissa, Robert was dancing with the triplets' mother, and many others partnered with one another as Maurice cheerfully stood back painting the lovely scenes, and with Madame Garderobe sang in her glorious voice:

" _ **And you're always free**_

 _ **To begin again,**_

 _ **And you're always free**_

 _ **To believe;**_

 _ **When you find the place**_

 _ **That your heart belongs,**_

 _ **You'll never leave."**_

Gaston listened hard. Always free to begin again? Not many men in his boots had the gracious second chances he'd been blessed with! He was a very fortunate man indeed! Sarah leaned on his chest, gazing up at him. She missed her family immensely and there were times that the provincial lifestyle in this village were much more difficult and unpleasant than she'd been accustomed to as a child. But despite all of it, she had a thoughtful husband who treasured her and that made it all worth it!

" _ **You and I will always be**_

 _ **Celebrating life together,**_

 _ **I know I have found**_

 _ **A friend forevermore!"**_

Lissa and Belle exchanged knowing looks from across the room.

" _ **Love is like a melody,**_

 _ **One that I will always treasure,**_

 _ **Courage is the key that opens every door!**_

 _ **Though you may not know**_

 _ **Where your gifts may lead,**_

 _ **And it may not show at the start,**_

 _ **When you live your dream**_

 _ **You'll find destiny;**_

 _ **It's written in your heart.**_

 _ **Though you may not know**_

 _ **Where your gifts may lead,**_

 _ **And it may not show at the start,**_

 _ **When you live your dream**_

 _ **You'll find destiny:**_

 _ **It's written in your heart!"**_

Sarah nudged Gaston who tapped Robert on the shoulder. Robert looked back up at his brother-in-law timidly, wondering what Gaston husband rule he'd broken this time. "I believe it's my turn." Gaston teased. "I haven't yet danced with the bride."

"Oh. Of course." Robert chuckled. "You, uh...do you mind?" He asked Sarah.

"Yes, dear." Sarah nodded as she more or less _led him_ in the dance.

"Your feet are going to be dead sore tonight, you know." Gaston teased Lissa as he danced with her.

"Oh, I do not care." Lissa shook her head. "Is Sarah feeling all right?"

"Yes. She is doing just fine. You look positively radiant."

"And why not? This is the happiest day of my life! So far, that is."

"I'm still not sure what you see in him..." Gaston began, then Lissa stepped on his big toes. He grunted. "But, he's made you happy. I can't deny that."

"Well, he's not an old grouch, like you!" Lissa teased.

" _Oh, thank you."_ Gaston said sarcastically. Lissa slightly felt bad for putting him down, even though it was only in jest.

"Don't worry, big brother." She said in a gentler tone. "You're going to make a wonderful father."

"Do you _really_ believe that?" Gaston asked anxiously. He could not be any more joyful that he was going to be a daddy, but he was also terrified, especially if Sarah gave him a boy. He didn't want his son to grow up to be like himself! How could he properly raise a child, without them turning out narcissistic? "Do you _really_ think I'm fit to be a father, Lissa?"

"Yes, Gaston. I do!" Lissa reassured him. "What's the matter? You've changed, for the better. You've learned from your mistakes and can help guide your children from making the same ones."

"But, _how?"_ Gaston whimpered helplessly, his face perplexed.

Lissa shook her head, grinning. _"Oh, Gaston._ With God's help, you'll do just fine. That's why you have Sarah. You're not alone. It's her baby too."

"That's right." Gaston chuckled nervously. Then his eyes narrowed. "Ahh _, j_ _ust think_ , about a month from now, you'll be announcing that I'm going to be an uncle, _hmm?"_

" _Oh, you!"_ Lissa laughed. "You really want that, don't you?"

"Why not? Good looks run in the family." Gaston bragged. "What better way to make our parents proud than by giving them lots of little _beautiful_ grandchildren...that they'll never know?"

Lissa giggled. "Well, you make yours and I'll make mine...when _I'm ready."_

 _" _Time's a wasting, Sis."_ Gaston purred. "You and Small Sprout need to get a move on." _Lissa threw her head back and laughed heartily. "By the way, you look very beautiful today.

"Thanks." Lissa leaned on his arm.

* * *

Lefou took his turn dancing with Lissa, while Robert danced with Agathe-Adam never noticed her-, and people switched partners. "Enjoying yourself?" Lissa asked Lefou.

"Sure!" Lefou replied. "I almost thought Rob was going to faint earlier, when he thought we'd lost the ring! We were just teasing him."

"Poor fellow." Lissa shook her head. Someone tapped Lefou on the shoulder. They were both shocked to see Uncle Wilfred!

"My turn, boy. You scram." The older man said gruffly.

"Oh! Okay, Sir." Lefou chuckled and Lissa gave him a helpless look as he walked away. Lissa pasted on a smile as Uncle Wilfred waltzed with her.

"We're both glad you were able to come." Lissa said, feeling awkward and trying to strike up a conversation.

"I wouldn't have missed it for all the tea in China." Uncle Wilfred said. "Robby is my heir and only living relative that I would trust with such a fortune. He's made a good name for himself, on his own which I never thought possible. He doesn't come begging to me for help. I'm proud of him for being his own man, even if it leaves my money sitting idle."

"I'm very proud of him too." Lissa said. "He's worked so hard to be a good doctor and the way he is fixing up his new office? It's remarkable, things even _I_ didn't expect."

"Robby tells me you've written a book."

"Yes, for children. But I'm working on a romance novel now."

"Great Scot! What will they think of next?" Uncle Wilfred shook his head. "Mark my words, girl. The time is coming when women might actually take up medicine as a profession, and what a havoc that would be!"

Lissa shrugged. "Well, you never know." She said casually.

"Bah!" Uncle Wilfred huffed playfully, earning a giggle from Lissa.

* * *

Many of the people gave toasts and well wishes to the new couple. "Robert, and Lissa?" Maurice spoke up. "Lissa, I've watched you grow up, as I have my own daughter Belle. It's been a joy. You've been such a dear friend to us both all these years, and we are deeply grateful." Lissa smiled fondly at Maurice with slight tears. To think what had nearly happened to him only last year was chilling! "You've been an encouragement to us. It's been a real pleasure watching you and Robert fall in love, maybe even before _you_ knew yourself! And now as I watch you two together, I think it's just marvelous. So, here's to you both. May your lives together be rich in love and repaid for what you give to others!" Lissa came to Maurice and hugged him tightly. He patted Robert's arm.

Belle spoke next, with Adam at her side when she returned from feeding Ella. "Papa, I'm afraid you took the words right out of my mouth!" Belle laughed. "I've always thought of you as a sister, Lissa. We've made so many memories together, sweet and bitter. It's been exciting to share my love of books with you, and now you're writing your own for the world to see! I'm so proud of you, more than I can say. And I've been blessed to be such an important part of your special day. When you were kidnapped, I was so afraid we were going to lose you! It was an awful time, not knowing if I'd ever see you again. But here you are, here we are! And I'm so thankful. Robert, you're such a good man. That's how I know you and Lissa are made for each other. Congratulations to you both." The girls shared a hug warm hug.

Gaston was about to make a grand speech, but Lefou beat him to it. _"Oh no!"_ Gaston gulped in a whisper. _"What dumb deed have I done that he's going to bring up this time?"_

"Well...I don't know where to start, really." Lefou chuckled nervously. "I've known Lissa and her brother since childhood. They've been the closest thing I ever had to a real family, even though we've had some rough times along the way." Gaston blushed shamefully and looked away. "Lissa's always been a fun companion to have around. Oh, she _can_ get riled!" Lissa hid her face in Robert's shoulder, very embarrassed but still laughing. "But, what I've loved most about her is she's been a true friend to me, like a sister to me. And she cares about what's right. And Rob? He's a great pal, and a wonderful doctor. But most of all, he understands what is truly important and fights for it. So, Lissa and Rob? I'm happy to see you two be together. Thanks for letting me be a part of it!" Robert and Lefou gripped hands, and Lissa gave him a sweet sisterly kiss as he hugged her.

Gaston would make the final speech. But Sarah said something first. "I'll make my speech brief." She promised. "When I first came here, I will admit, I was intimidated and not sure what to expect. I've made some good friends here though, and I'm proud to count Lissa as one of them. She made me feel welcome right away and tried to help me find purpose in my being here, even though it was supposed to be temporary. She didn't resent me and greatly supported Gaston in pursuing a relationship with me, even though it had to be very difficult giving up her brother after all these years! And Robert has been a good friend, that I know we can count on. I just want to say, I love you, Lissie, and could not ask for a better sister-in-law! And I hope you two will be as happy as Gaston and I have been!"

Gaston cleared his throat. It was his turn. He took a deep breath. He was fighting back tears. "Life has a funny way of throwing you a for a loop." He began. "Last year, at this time, the last thing I expected was to be here: free, _married,_ expecting a child, a chief inspector of all things, and sharing in Lissa's special day by giving her in marriage! The last thing in the world I expected was for her to fall in love behind my back, which is _exactly_ what she did." Everyone laughed. Gaston chuckled to keep from crying. "Right under my nose, and I had absolutely _no_ idea! But here she is, with the _last_ person I'd expected to find myself welcoming into the family. But I truly think it's wonderful. Lissie? I...I..." Gaston began to choke up and tried to hide his eyes. Lissa gazed at him sympathetically and Sarah rubbed his arm. "Heck, what do I say? You've always been my baby sister, and I suppose you always will be. But it's obvious today that you're not a baby anymore! Far from it. You've blossomed into a beautiful, bright, perceptive young woman. You've accomplished more than I ever thought you would, and probably because you did it mostly without my help, which is probably a good thing.

'We've shared some fun memories together, some ugly arguments, and even shed some tears. But we've gotten through all of it. I know, that I've been a brute in the past, and that I've done some shameful things and hurt people, especially you, my dear sister. I'll always regret that. But, through it all, you did not hate me when you absolutely had the perfect reason to! And when I saw the error of my ways but didn't know how to start new, you were there, trying to cheer me up, trying to help me see all the good that could come from it, trying to let me know it was possible to make good choices. At first, I didn't want to listen, but I held onto your words more than you know.

'I can recall countless times when you were just a little girl, and I would always swoop in to your rescue if there was danger. I mostly did it for showing off, but it's been a responsibility that I've _embraced_ all these years, even though I badly tainted it for a while. But I've always enjoyed being looked on as your big protector. Now...now that role is going to someone else, and it's still difficult for me to come to terms with. But he will do the job-probably not as well as I can-, right and proper. I can tell by the way he looks at you.'" Gaston gave Robert a most serious look, which made the young doctor tighten his grip around Lissa's waist.

"Robert? You _are_ a good man, and a fine surgeon." Gaston said. "I'm grateful to you for how you've demonstrated to me- _impressed me-_ that you will indeed look after Lissa and love her like she deserves. And you managing to worm my actual blessing out of me is NO easy effort!" His voice grew dead serious. " _You take very good care of her._ I still don't think anyone can protect my kid sister the way I can, but that's not my job anymore. I'm giving it to you, lad. Make sure you _don't_ use it lightly. You look after her for me real good, you hear me?" Sarah pressed on his chest, actually a little startled by the serious manner in which Gaston was speaking.

" _I will."_ Robert promised. "You can count on it!"

"Good." Gaston pursed his lips, looking at Lissa. "God bless you both. I love you, little sister." Lissa couldn't speak. She was too overcome. She rushed to Gaston and embraced him. He returned it gladly and shook Robert's hand.

When people had dried their tears, wiped their noses-mostly the women-, and scolded Gaston for being such a sap tugging at their heartstrings, the single ladies-maids and villagers-gathered together for the bouquet toss! Lissa stood in front of them, laughing. She threw her bouquet high into the air, and it landed in the arms of the baker's daughter. She was thrilled, and the blacksmith's son who was courting her swept her off her feet.

* * *

There was more dancing and festivities until it was dusk. It was time for Dr. and Madame Travis to depart. Lissa went upstairs to her room in the East Wing to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She shed a few tears. "I'll miss you, but I'm happy." She said softly.

Robert and Lissa said their goodbyes to the castle household. There were warm hugs and parting tears. It was especially hard leaving the Potts family, and Lumiere and Plumette. Lissa kissed Jasmyne and tried to cheer up Chip. "We can still see each other a lot." She said.

"I know. And I will!" Chip told her bravely.

"We've enjoyed having you, love." Mrs. Potts said sweetly.

"Thank you, for all your kindness. I hope that someday I can repay you!" Lissa told them. Lissa shook Adam's hand. "Thank you for all you've done for us. We appreciate it."

"Thank you for being our friend." Adam grinned. Lissa hugged Ella and kissed her little face.

"I'll be back, dear." She said. Leaving Maurice and Belle was the hardest. They were her family! "I don't know why I'm crying. It's not as if we'll never see each other again!" Lissa laughed.

"I know. We're being silly, aren't we?" Belle giggled sadly as they hugged each other. Maurice smiled proudly at his girls. "Goodbye, Lissa. We'll see each other soon."

"Yes, we will. Goodbye, Belle." Lissa said softly, then turned to Maurice. _"Take good care of yourself, Maurice."_ She whispered.

"I will, child. Don't worry about me." Maurice chuckled. "Bless you, my dear. Both of you."

"You take good care of her now." Adam warned Robert.

"On my life." Robert nodded.

"I love you!" Lissa waved to them as Robert slowly pulled her away.

"Goodbye, Lissa! Bye, Robert!" They all waved back.

"You be good to each other!" Uncle Wilfred griped, pointing his walking cane directly at them.

"We will." Robert assured him.

Everyone save Lefou lines up outside the castle doors. "Okay! Come on, people. Make a lane. Don't make me say it twice!" Lefou announced. Wrapped in their cloaks, with Jesse racing to the decorated sleigh, Robert grabbed Lissa's hand and they ran through the aisle, with rose petals being tossed at them from every direction. Robert scooped Lissa up in his arms and gently placed her in the sleigh, then climbed up beside her. Jesse was in the back. The sleigh had been lavishly adorned with ribbons, flowers, scarves, and bells. Brisa and Steve were tacked to the vehicle. Robert tugged a fur rug on Lissa's lap, and waving, he snapped the reigns and they were off! Agathe waved quietly, her arms crossed in satisfaction. The villagers followed in their carriages. They were all going to see the newlywed couple to their new home!

Lissa and her new husband cuddled closely together. The moon was brightly glowing high in the sky, and the stars were twinkling like diamonds as more soft snow fell from the heavens. It was the perfect romantic ending for a perfect day! Lissa hung onto Robert's arm tightly. "Would you like some cake?" Robert offered. "I managed to sneak some extra when no one was looking!"

"No, thanks. Let's save it for when we go to bed." Lissa said playfully.

"Mmm, yes. I like the sound of that idea." Robert growled happily. The villagers were singing and making commotion behind them.

"Can we go faster?" Lissa asked.

"Sure!" Robert agreed. The two steeds glided effortlessly in a canter and it was a thrilling sensation as they carried them over the snow.

* * *

In no time, the lights of Villeneuve came into view from afar. Lissa squealed in delight. This meant they were almost home! They finally reached it. They just sat there for a moment, taking it in. "The lights are on." Robert frowned. "And there's smoke coming from the chimney! Who did this?"

"Why don't we find out?"

The neighbors arrived just as Robert and Lissa descended from the sleigh. Jesse raced up to the front door. Robert grabbed Lissa's hand as they made their way up the steps of their own porch. He slowly opened the door and began to walk inside. "No, no, no!" Several voices scolded him. "You're forgetting something, you dolt."

"Huh?" Robert looked confused.

" _Dear,"_ Lissa grinned at him. Robert chuckled to himself and scooped her up in his arms then carried her over the threshold into their brand new home! They heard the cheers outside. They could smell warm tea and coffee from the oven, the fireplaces were warmly lit, and the cheery parlor felt cozy.

"Ahh, there you two are." Agathe smiled.

"Agathe! Did you do this?" Lissa sputtered.

"Yes. I wanted your first night to be perfect."

"Oh, thank you so much. That was so thoughtful." Lissa hugged her.

"But, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Robert said.

"It was no trouble, believe me." Agathe shook her head.

"Well, thank you very much." Robert said. "Is there anything we can do for you, in return?"

"No. The looks on your faces was pleasure enough."

"You're more than welcome to some of the firewood outside."

"Now, that I might take you up on."

"Would you like some help?"

"Oh, no. I'm pretty strong." Agathe shook her head. "I can manage. You two have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you, Agathe." Lissa said. They returned outside and waved to their neighbors then retreated back into their parlor. "Well, here we are..." Lissa sighed with her arms around Robert's neck.

" _Mmm-hmm."_ Robert clasped his hands around her waist. They shared a passionate kiss. Lissa had never personally known this kind of affection before with a man. It was all so new, and beautiful! They walked around their whole house then finally retreated to the bedroom!

* * *

"Oohh!" Sarah gasped as she dropped into the arm chair in the parlor. "Oh, that was such a wonderful day. But, oohh, I'm exhausted." She sighed heavily, removing her necklace and kicking her dancing slippers off. Gaston watched her hungrily. He was bushed too, but he still had room for some marital bliss. He dragged the ottoman over and propped Sarah's feet up. "Thank you, dear." Sarah yawned happily. Gaston stooped down and closed in on her, burying his nose into her neck. _"Gaston!"_ Sarah squealed.

" _Hmm? What?"_ Gaston hummed, brushing his nose under her ear. Sarah tried to pry his big head away, but he only enveloped her in his arms in a suffocating hug.

"You know what sounds just heavenly right about now?" Sarah asked.

"You don't have to say it." Gaston said seductively.

"A hot water basin to soak my sore feet in. With a saucer of strawberries and cream!" Sarah begged. Gaston pouted.

"Oh, very well." He grunted in disappointment. He brought her the big bowl of steaming hot water with Epsom salts. She stuck her bare feet in and reared her head back in delight.

 _"Oohh…that...is...heavenly!"_ Sarah closed her eyes. Gaston handed her the requested snack. "Mph. Thank you, dear." Sarah smiled sweetly, wasting no time digging into the delicacy. Gaston knelt down next to her. He reached his hand out and gently rubbed her stomach. Her mouth was full of food, but he straightened up anyway and mashed his mouth with her lips. _"Oohff! G...Gaston...ou…"_ Sarah tried to scold.

* * *

Poor Jesse seemed confused that they were sleeping in this place tonight instead of Lissa's bed chamber at the castle. Robert had a tray of wedding cake and tea ready. "Can't you hurry, Lis?" Robert pouted.

"I'm ready." Lissa retorted back from behind the changing screen. She stepped out in a sweet blue neglige, and had let all her hair down. Robert smiled and came to her, taking her hands.

"You look really nice." He said, kissing her cheek. Lissa grinned and tugged him down into bed with her. They delved into their wedding cake. "Mmm. This is good." Robert licked his fingers.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa sighed contentedly, resting her head back in the pillow. Jesse hopped onto the bed and crawled in between them. "Jesse!"

"I think I know what he wants." Robert chuckled. He gave the dog a dab of icing.

"Oh no." Lissa shook her head. Robert glanced at her.

"You, uh...you've got some..."

"Oh, I do?" Lissa snickered. She had some icing smeared on her face. Robert gleefully leaned closer to her and grabbed her face, locking lips. Lissa pushed on his shoulders and more than gladly returned the gesture. They fell onto each other, completely ignoring Jesse who took this rare opportunity to crouch closer and steal the rest of his master and mistress's cake! He gobbled it up before they realized it! They both laughed. "Jesse, you naughty dog. Get down." She shoved him off the bed and turned her attention back on her husband, who was licking his lips.

" _I love you."_ Robert whispered as they lay on their sides, staring at each other. He stroked her face.

"I love you." Lissa murmured as leaned her head on his arm.

"You're my special girl." Robert whispered in his raspy voice, closing in on her lips.

"And you're _my_ Dr. Travis." Lissa murmured back before they locked mouths.

* * *

 **I am planning a different chapter when Adam meets Agathe!**

 **The second song was written by Rachel Wissmann Busenitz for her sister Bethany's wedding back in 2010. I have met Rachel before and she has written lovely songs. You can watch the wedding slideshow with the song on YouTube _Dan & Bethany's Wedding, _the _Wissmann Family_ YouTube channel.**

 **Okay! Lissa is married at last! This isn't the end though. The story title is still about Gaston learning to live differently, and reaping consequences of his past choices. SO, no. This is not the end. Reviews would be great.**


	27. Chapter 27 New Life

**That is an interesting question, Guest, about Gaston and Lissa's father. I know normally that couples are buried next to each other. Their father is buried in the church cemetery. But their mother loved the hill overlooking the village so much, and they had such good childhood memories there that it seemed the rightful place to bury her.**

 **Will Lissa and Robert have children? Perhaps...eventually, if they're able to.**

 **Next chapter will be more Gaston/Sarah centered. This one begins on the morning after Lissa and Robert's wedding. Hope you all liked the wedding chapters!**

* * *

At first, Lissa thought she was back in her bed at the castle. But as she went from semi-conscious to conscious, and faced the wall, she remembered blissfully. She was lying next to her husband, in their new home! _My husband,_ She mused to herself. She finally had a husband that she could call her own. And a house of hers to take care of. She turned on her left side to face her dozing man. "He looks like an innocent little boy when he sleeps." She grinned to herself. "So cute." She crawled over and snuggled closer into him, then fell back to sleep.

* * *

Lissa woke up again to warm lips filling hers. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey..." Robert whispered.

"Hey..." Lissa grinned back.

"It's morning." Robert said. He was already fully dressed.

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to get dressed with you." Lissa said, disappointed.

"You were sleeping so sweetly, I didn't have the heart to disturb you." Robert said. He placed a tray of food on her lap as she sat up. "The reason I'm dressed is I have to go soon, to get to Dr. Tanner's. But I wanted us to at least have breakfast together, on our first morning." He kissed her ear.

"Oh. I'm glad." Lissa patted his arm. Agathe had prepared breakfast early that morning before anyone else had been awake, so it was already warm and ready. There were bacon and eggs, grapes, blueberry muffins, and coffee. Jesse lay his head on the edge of the bed, whining. "Aww, good morning, boy." Lissa rubbed his head.

"I think the poor fellow is confused at this sudden life change." Robert stated.

"Awww. I don't blame him. But it will be all right, boy."

After breakfast, Lissa quickly dressed. As she finished fixing her hair, Robert came to her with his hat and coat on. He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Off to work?" Lissa sighed, cuddling into him. This close, personal touch from the man she had so much passion for sent electrifying sensations through her entire body.

"I'm afraid so." Robert nodded, clasping her closely.

"Would it be all right if I ride into town with you? I wanted to give Sarah a hand with the mission home."

"I'd like that." Robert smiled. He stroked the back of her head. "I like your hair. It's pretty."

"As pretty as _Susanna's?"_ Lissa teased.

"Hey!" Robert grunted playfully. "That's not funny." Then he chuckled heartily. "Nah. I know she had hair like the sun, but I like yours better."

"Mmm. Now that's what I like to hear." Lissa snickered.

* * *

Lissa bundled up and rode into town with her husband, and Jesse bounding after them. Robert unhitched Steve from the sleigh and tacked him up for the singular house calls they'd be making today. "Well, I'm off." Robert smiled, kissing Lissa.

"Have a good day, and be safe." Lissa rubbed his shoulder. "Try to be home before dark!"

"I'll do my best." Robert chuckled, as he entered his senior's office to begin the day. Lissa smiled wistfully, then hurried off to the mission home, to see if Sarah needed any assistance.

* * *

Robert took Lissa to England for their honeymoon, where Uncle Wilfred lived-Uncle Wilfred had arranged the passage. It was all thrilling, being at sea-though she did have some ugly bouts of seasickness-visiting a new continent, and seeing new sights. And to think that it was the country Robert had grown up in. They visited Uncle Wilfred in his large, stately house and took lovely rides through the countryside. Lissa thought it was so pretty, especially on the rainy days that sent her imagination dancing for story ideas. It was obvious that Robert's uncle's servants loved Robert like their own family member and Lissa enjoyed seeing their affection and respect for him. Uncle Wilfred graciously gave them two savings bonds as a wedding gift. The trip to London was epic, and Robert showed her the medical school where he'd received his education before he'd gone to France. The many different people were very jolly, loud, and hospitable.

The trip to England was unforgettable, but it was wonderful to be home again when they returned after a two week honeymoon. Lissa had brought back gifts from England for her loved ones, to which they were delighted. Robert and Lissa began settling into their life as newlyweds. This marriage business was all so new to Lissa, but that's what made it so beautiful. Robert was busy as ever, tending patients and making house calls, but he always made time to at least kiss Lissa, compliment her, or at least let her know that he loved her and thought of her through the day, especially if he was extra busy. Lissa looked forward to each new morning, waking up next to the man who loved her so, and doing little favors for him to make his day more pleasant. She split her time up between helping Sarah-whether at the mission home or if Sarah needed a rest from being pregnant-, visiting the castle at least a few times a week, keeping house around her new home, and above all, writing! Sometimes Robert would let her accompany him on his rounds. Lissa always looked forward to his coming home and couldn't wait to tell him about her latest endeavor in working on her romance novel.

* * *

Spring was on the way to Villeneuve. As Adam was meeting with the town committee over a local printing press for the brand new village newspaper, it occurred to him that it would be wiser to build a brand new structure in Villenueve to house the contraption. There were no available vacant buildings in the village, and Adam didn't think it would hurt for the town to begin expanding a bit. Some of the women thought it was an unnecessary expense, while others were most curious about what was happening in the outside world around them.

Belle was happily teaching her students in the school, always looking for new ways to interest her pupils or make her presentations more inspiring, and raising her little daughter. Belle often took Ella to the greenhouse and the gardens, and helped the caretakers with the planting, weeding, and watering. She wanted her little girl to learn very early on the beauty of helping and watching nature grow. Ella did seem to enjoy mashing her little hands into the soft earth, even if she didn't understand all the explanations.

Adam and Belle spent as much time with Ella as they could. They never regretted it. Ella was a very curious child, but she also seemed quite fascinated by the many little wondrous creatures around her. Adam was lying on the floor, playing with Ella the very first time she rolled over. He cheered for her and excitedly held in the air above his head.

* * *

Sarah was doing her best to oversee the progress and work flow of her mission home. Three of the families that had stayed there since Christmas had moved on to claim new land. The boys whom Gaston had first arrested were proving to be very good groundskeepers. They were grateful to Gaston and Sarah for giving them a second chance to make something of themselves and displayed their gratefulness by their hard work and diligence over matters that Sarah hadn't even asked them to keep an eye on! But Sarah was finding that she had to slow down her pace a little of going to the mission home to check on things as her first pregnancy took up most of her time.

* * *

Robert and Lissa were in their parlor together, going over the lovely wedding gifts they'd been given, for at least the twelfth time. Jesse was asleep, curled up on the rug on the hearth. The most precious present they both loved the most-no offense to their other contributors-was a music box that Maurice had made especially for them. There were two porcelain figures that looked like them, holding hands together on a bridge. On one side in the background was the faraway silhouette of an enormous castle, and on the other was a small replica of the town of Villenueve. And dancing between their legs was a black dog that greatly resembled Jesse. The music box chimes played the tune of _Nobody's Darling._ Maurice had taken great care to make it just right, and it only fueled their love for him.

Lissa was cradling it in her lap, running her fingers again over the intricate, exquisite details she knew Maurice had carved to perfection. "Aha. Here they are!" Robert exclaimed.

"Oh, good. You found them. I can't wait to see them." Lissa smiled, setting the music box aside. Robert opened a crate and removed two canvases. Uncle Wilfred had given them to him when they'd visited on their honeymoon. The two paintings were of Robert's own parents. He gazed down thoughtfully at them. Lissa stooped down next to him. Robert's father's hair was a warm chestnut while his mother's was the color of honey. Robert's father had brown eyes, but his mother had Robert's bright blue orbs. "They're quite a handsome couple." Lissa stated quietly.

"Mph." Robert nodded, smiling sadly, brushing his hand over their images. Small tears filled his eyes. "I haven't seen these in years."

"It was very kind of your uncle to give them to you."

"Yeah."

"You look so much like your mother. But, you have your father's nose, and his smile." Lissa grinned. Robert turned toward her and kissed her cheek.

"Well, now we must decide where to put them." He grunted, standing up.

"And mine too." Lissa added. Gaston kept their parents' original portraits, but Lissa still had the painting Maurice had made for her, with Allyson's face stealing the canvas but a little picture of Lissa and Gaston as children playing was at the bottom. And Lissa also pulled out the aged sketch she'd kept of Gaston all these years, the drawing he'd sent her from when he was away at war. Maurice had painted a portrait of Lissa and Robert together as another wedding gift, and Jesse was in it too!

Robert set up his parents' portraits on the wall overlooking Lissa's writing desk. For Lissa, he set up her mother's picture by the front window where they could see any guests arriving. Lissa thought it was fitting, as Allyson had been a very hospitable woman, and seeing her face by the window made it feel as if she was saying, "You have company, daughter. Time to welcome them." On the mantle, Lissa set the faded sketch of Gaston down in the corner and at its feet put the cowrie shell her father had given her. Robert set his mother's porcelain farmer figurine-a tribute she'd kept as a reminder that her husband was a wonderful man even if his occupation was meager-on the opposite side. But he always kept his father's watch on himself.

"There's just one thing missing." Robert chuckled. He placed their new wedding painting from Maurice on the wall just above the mantle. "There." He said with satisfaction with his hands on his hips. Lissa came to his side and leaned back on his shoulder. He clasped his arms around her and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Now it's really beginning to feel like home." Lissa smiled, soaking in every moment.


	28. Chapter 28 Pregnancy 101

**Gaston learns a bit of what pregnant women are all about. It's far from what he expected or ever considered. He runs into problems he never realized existed!**

* * *

Pregnant women are unpredictable. And that was one lesson that Gaston was about to learn the hard way!

Gaston was amused at how much Sarah ate, now that she was eating for two. He had never seen anyone eat so much in his life, well save himself or Lefou. But then he began to be concerned by how often she was eating. He understood she had to keep her strength up, but he was a little worried that she was eating way too much. He spoke to Angelina, the midwife about it when he had the chance. She snickered at him. "You'd be too, if you had to eat enough to feed yourself and another human being inside your body." She told him.

"But, isn't it a little much?" Gaston asked.

"No, Captain. Your wife's appetite is perfectly natural given her condition." Angelina patted his arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a house call to make at Monsieur Stanley's."

"If you say so." Gaston said.

* * *

Gaston thought that Sarah looked super alluring carrying his child, and often told her so. He thought it would cheer her up that he was flattering and complimenting her. But it often made her feel sad, reminding her that she was becoming fat and didn't have her girlish bridal figure now. Gaston meant every word when he complimented her, but Sarah felt very self conscious right now since her stomach was expanding conspicuously. She'd always thought that her sister Rachael had been over thinking it to act that way when she was carrying Angela, but now that it was happening to herself, Sarah felt bad for judging her sister before she understood what it was like.

* * *

One day, Gaston was heading home to join Sarah for lunch and be sure she laid herself down for a nap before he went out for a hunt when he found her sitting at the dining table, looking very unhappy. Her face was tear-stained. She looked as if she'd been crying for a long time. "Are you all right, Sarah darling?" Gaston asked, kneeling at her side. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Is the baby all right?"

"The baby is. But I'm not." Sarah moaned.

"What's wrong?" Gaston touched her shoulder. Sarah shook her head, weeping.

"I can't get up!" She blubbered. "My ankles hurt badly and I can barely move them." Gaston looked down at her feet and found to his dismay that her ankles looked extra big. They were quite swollen. Gaston gulped in alarm. He'd never seen anything like it except with broken or sprain injuries.

"Did you fall?" He asked.

"No. They've been like this all morning. I've been sitting here since breakfast!"

"Ohhh, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry!" Gaston apologized pleadingly. He quickly kissed her cheek. "I truly had no idea. I'm terribly sorry, my love." He gripped her hands and slowly pulled her to her feet, at which she grimaced. Gaston scooped her in his arms and carried her to the sofa. He elevated her feet up under a pillow and set one behind her back. He raced to the cellar for some ice and folded it into a compress. He gently set it on her lower legs. "If I had known, I wouldn't have gone out, dear." Gaston said guiltily. "Do you want me to send for Angelina?"

"No." Sarah shook her head. "Just...please stay with me for a while."

"Of course." Gaston nodded. He reached out his hand and stroked her neck. "Of course I'll stay with you." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you." Sarah sniffled, nuzzling his wrist.

* * *

Every week a new gift or two arrived from Sarah's family in Paris, for the baby and or Sarah. Soon, the small corner in the master bedroom was piling up with special baby items and clothes her family had been sending. "We're going to need to find a better place for all this stuff." Gaston said with his hands on his hips.

"Gaston, which room do you think we should use for the nursery?" Sarah asked. He was standing and she was leaning back on the bed, rubbing her stomach, with her legs dangling over the edge. Gaston cocked his head, facing her.

"We can't use Lissa's room." He shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"I told her it would always be hers."

"But she's married now." Sarah chuckled.

"Life can change on you when you least expect it. Maybe we could use my old bedroom."

"But yours is farther away from the stairs up there." Sarah said.

"Well, we have to reach a decision sooner or later." Gaston shrugged and approached her stealthily. He knelt down in front of her and clasped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her middle.

" _Now, dear..."_ Sarah smirked, trying to scold him. "Not now."

"Why not?" Gaston pouted.

"I have to get your supper." Sarah tried to push him out of the way. Gaston tugged her closer.

" _Gaston..."_ Sarah laughed against her will, trying to shove his arms off her.

"We're starting a family, my dear." Gaston said smoothly. "Why do you want to run away from me?"

"I don't want to." Sarah shook her head. "But if I give in to your husbandly impulses, we'll never get our supper tonight."

"So?" Gaston shrugged.

" _I'm_ famished!" Sarah growled, nose to nose with him. "And trust me, you _don't_ want to see me ravenous!"

"Oh, I see." Gaston sighed. "All right. Let's eat. I suppose our special time will have to wait till after."

"You'll survive." Sarah told him.

* * *

The next day, Gaston had to make a trip to one of the other villages, but he stopped in at Lissa's cottage on the way back home. She was excited to see him. "I was hoping you'd stop by today." She smiled.

"You were?" Gaston cocked his head. "Is married life so boring already that you miss me that much?" He teased.

" _Noo."_ Lissa rolled her eyes, snickering. "I do miss you, but I'm happy here." Gaston could see that very well. Her cheeks were rosy and she seemed to be oblivious to the troubles of the world. She had an air of exceptional optimism about her. "I have something I wanted to give you. It's for the baby!" Lissa smiled. "Just wait here." She hurried into her bedroom while he stood in the parlor. Lissa returned shortly. "Here. It's a present."

"For me or Sarah?" Gaston asked curiously, as he scrutinized the little package she'd shoved into his hands.

"Mostly for the baby, but _you_ can open it." Lissa crossed her arms, her eyebrows rising eagerly.

"All right." Gaston nodded. He flicked the cloth away to find the last thing he expected to see: his old slingshot. "This...this was mine." He gaped.

"Yes. I've got no use for it. And I thought you'd like to have it. _Not_ that I want to encourage your child to be reckless, mind you!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Would you stop fretting? I assure you our son..."

"Or daughter." Lissa added.

"Yes, will be a responsible citizen." Gaston finished. Lissa looked away, clearing her throat. Gaston suddenly wrapped his arm closely around her shoulder. **"** _Sooo..._ " he smirked down at her, " _speaking of babies,_ just when are you two lovebirds going to start making me a happy uncle? _Hmm?"_ He teased.

Lissa fought not to smile. "When the time is right." She cocked her head casually.

"And when is that going to be?" Gaston persisted. "When are you going to start _really_ being married?"

"Unlike _some_ people I know," Lissa rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look, "we're not in any great rush, at least not _that_ kind! We're happy. Besides, I _am_ learning what it's like to _'really be married'._ And I love it. There's much more to it than just multiplying more Gaston look-a-likes on the earth! And what a frightening thought that is!"

" _Ha, ha, ha."_ Gaston threw his head back and laughed arrogantly. "I know you're only teasing me, little sister." He squinted.

"No. I'm _not!"_ Lissa grimaced.

"Even so." Gaston shrugged. "Having babies is ever so exciting! You should try it some time."

"How do _you_ know?" Lissa gaped at him. "You're not the one carrying that child inside you, you know."

"Aw, come now. How hard can it be?" Gaston asked nonchalantly.

Lissa cringed, half greatly irritated, half amused at what a left-brainer she had for a brother. _"Are you serious?"_ She asked dryly.

"Nah. I'm just joshing with you." Gaston chuckled heartily. "It was worth it to see the flustered look on your face. But seriously, when am I gonna get some new little strapping nephews? Hmm?"

"Uhh...err...what about nieces?" Lissa retorted playfully.

"Well, yes. I suppose that would be all right too." Gaston shrugged. "But truly, Sis. You and what's-his-name should really think about starting up a family."

"It's not as if we haven't discussed it." Lissa said. "We're just getting to know each other first. Besides, I have this strong feeling that had I not been in danger your and Sarah's first night at home, you would have tried to coerce Sarah into having babies right then!"

"Very true." Gaston smiled smugly.

 _Poor Sarah! Am I glad that I married Robert!_ Lissa thought gratefully. _Gaston and his 'our children will be beautiful' motto! I'm glad I'm only his sister! _Lissa had no doubt that her nieces and nephews _would_ be beautiful, taking after both their parents, but sometimes Gaston could still be such a pest. Lissa shook her head.

"By the way, there's something I've wanted to ask you." Gaston mentioned.

"Yes?"

"We're trying to decide which room to use for the nursery, and..."

"Why don't you use my old room?" Lissa took the words out of his mouth.

"You...you wouldn't mind?" Gaston was surprised.

"Oh, no! Not at all. I'd be honored." Lissa smiled warmly. "I made lots of happy memories in there."

"Good. I'll tell Sarah. She'll be pleased."

"Just one thing?" Lissa looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

" _What?"_ Gaston asked suspiciously, staring down at her.

"Can I help? _Please?"_ Lissa begged hopefully.

"Well, if Sarah doesn't mind, I guess I don't mind either." Gaston said.

"Yes! Oh, good!" Lissa cheered.

"Well..." Gaston cleared his throat, "I'd better get back to my little wife." He kissed Lissa's cheek. "Goodbye, Sis. And thank you for your thoughtful gift. I certainly didn't expect it! It will be put to good use." He placed his hat back on and headed out the door.

"Hey! Don't you want me to tell Rob that you said hello?" Lissa asked after him as he strutted down the porch steps.

"What? Oh, yes. I must not forget him, mustn't I?" Gaston sighed. "Yes. And you can tell him for me that if he makes you mad, I'll come after him with my shotgun!"

" _Goodbye, Gaston."_ Lissa said.

* * *

Gaston and Sarah had eaten supper, and she was clearing the dishes. Gaston thought she looked extra cute with her cooking apron tied over her big stomach. He went into town and did the evening chores so that they could spend the rest of the night together. When he returned, Sarah had washed and put away the dishes, but he found her in the washroom, biting her lip, fighting tears. "Darling, what's the matter this time?" Gaston asked, gripping her arms.

"My feet ache so badly." Sarah wailed, wiping her eyes.

"Well, dear, if they hurt so much, why don't you sit down?" Gaston offered kindly.

"I can't." Sarah sobbed. "I have to keep working. I have to prove that I can still be a good, country wife even if I was raised in the city, with servants...and how can I if I wail and groan over little problems?" She really wanted to at least finish folding his laundry tonight, but being pregnant made her grow tired easily.

"Shh. Darling, you're completely overwrought." Gaston shook his head. He grabbed her arm and ushered her to the sofa. He removed her apron and helped her sit back and then sat down across from her. He placed her feet in his lap. First, he ran his hand up and down her legs. Sarah was sniffling, but she was beginning to stop crying. She grunted in relief while Gaston rubbed her legs. He removed her shoes and stockings, and began to gently massage the bottom of her sore feet.

"Ooohhh..." Sarah arched her head back in sheer bliss as Gaston's rough hands massaged her aching feet. "That feels sooo good." Sarah sighed.

" _I_ have the magical touch, my dear." Gaston smirked. He softly brushed his finger tips along and tickled her toes. "Stop it!" Sarah laughed. Gaston chuckled heartily as Sarah tried to wiggle her foot from his grasp. He finally stopped after she begged him to because she was becoming short of breath. He rubbed her feet for a good full hour.

" _Thank you, dear."_ Sarah smiled.

"I'll turn down the covers." Gaston said, carefully shoving her feet aside. He prepared their bed then returned.

"Feel better now, Sweetheart?" Gaston asked hopefully. Sarah didn't answer. She was fast asleep. Gaston, with some effort, slipped his arms underneath her and carried her to bed. He gently set her down, making sure she was comfortable. He softly pressed a kiss on top of her stomach. _"Good night, my little one."_ He whispered. Then he pulled the covers over her and stroked her face. He kissed her cheek hard. Since it wasn't quite bedtime yet, before he joined her, Gaston made his way outside with his tool pouch and began working by lantern light on a surprise he was making for Sarah and the baby.

* * *

" _Darling?! Can you come out here, please?!"_ Gaston called from outside. Sarah was at the back door, putting away her iron when she heard him. She grabbed her shawl and tied it around her shoulders then ventured out into the cool air.

"Yes, Gaston?" She called.

"Come and see this!" Gaston replied. Sarah peered from the back porch and watched her husband perched in the air under the tree by the stable, standing on a wooden plank, that was held up by two ropes. "Well, what do you think?" Gaston asked proudly.

"Gaston, what is that?" Sarah asked cheerfully, rubbing her baby bump.

"A swing, _I think."_ Gaston smiled widely, swaying back and forth.

"Dear, don't you think you'd better come down? You might break it." Sarah grinned.

"Never!" Gaston disagreed. "I assure you, this sturdy piece of wood will hold anything!" Hanging onto the branch with his arms, he swung himself like a kid down to the ground. He lay down on his back, admiring his handiwork with his arms behind his head and crossing his knees. Sarah smiled and sat down next to him.

"You know, we used to have a swing when we were younger. Right over there." Gaston said, pointing to where he'd put the new one. "Lissa and I used to fight a lot over whose turn it was to use it. We enjoyed it so much...until I broke it. And Papa never let us build another one." Having his old slingshot, and the many memories he'd made during boyhood using his first weapon embracing his mind, he'd been reminded of their old swing.

"That's a shame." Sarah shook her head.

"Say, would you like to try it?" Gaston asked, sitting up.

"Oh, could I?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Come on." Gaston smiled, taking her hands and helping her to her feet. Sarah slowly sat down on the swing and clasped the ropes. Gaston gently pushed her back and forth. Sarah laughed and closed her eyes. "So, you like it, eh?"

"This takes me right back to Paris, when we were girls." Sarah explained. "We used to swing in the park when our parents took us. This feels like home."

"I'm glad." Gaston stated. He always felt bad that they lived so far away from her family. But little blessings like this that helped her feel less homesick always warmed his heart. At least he'd done _something_ right as her country boy husband.

"Oohh.." Sarah began to moan. "Dear, please stop it." Sarah begged. Gaston quickly halted the swing, being careful not to jolt her around.

"You all right?" He asked.

"I..." Sarah breathed deeply. Gaston came in front of her and knelt down, holding her arms.

"Darling, _are_ you all right?" Gaston asked with a little more force.

"I...I think so." Sarah panted.

"Then why are you breathing hard, like that?" Gaston worried. "Sarah, is the baby okay?"

"I just got a little queasy and dizzy from swinging." Sarah tried to assure him. "That's all."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yes, dear. But, I..." Sarah gasped and rushed away from him. Her stomach lurched and she vomited by the stable. Gaston grabbed her quickly and waited till she was through. Then he helped her inside the house despite her protests that she was fine, set her down in his armchair, brought the ottoman over for her feet and snatched his hat. "Gaston, where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"To find Angelina!" Gaston hollered before slamming the door. It took him a while to find the midwife but he bounded inside after her when he returned. Sarah looked more relaxed, but Gaston was worried. Angelina sent him out of the room while she checked on his wife and baby. It didn't take long and she was taking her leave.

"Is she okay?" Gaston asked anxiously.

"Relax, _you."_ Angelina chuckled. "Yes. Sarah is fine. She just got some motion sickness from being on the swing, that's all. It's to be expected. It can happen during carriage drives too, or any sudden, swaying movement. She's all right. But you must be mindful of those things and try not to let her be put in that position. Just be a little more careful with her."

"I will!" Gaston exclaimed. "She really had me worried there for a minute. I was afraid something was happening with the baby!"

"Although dizzy spells are very common with expectant mothers, you were right to come find me if you feared for the baby. Sometimes, those spells can mean something else. But I can assure you that nothing serious happened to your wife today."

"Thank God." Gaston relaxed. "Thank you for coming."

* * *

Lefou had been invited over to Gaston and Sarah's for supper. Sarah was getting ready to serve dessert. She was in the kitchen. Gaston was lounging comfortably in his armchair and Lefou sat across from him. "I tell you, Lefou. I never knew producing children was so hard!" Gaston shook his head in bewilderment. "I didn't know it came with all these terrible aches, and pains, and setbacks! I didn't realize it would be so hard on Sarah."

"Women have been having babies for centuries, Gaston. She's not the first one." Lefou said calmly.

"How do they do it? Sarah gets tired easily, she gets these awful aches, and she cries a lot." Gaston groaned.

"What did the midwife say?"

"Pugh. She only says that it's _'all perfectly natural'._ But it's so hard to watch Sarah suffer like this. Is bearing children really such a terrible idea?"

" _Shh! I think she's coming!"_ Lefou warned him as Sarah did indeed step in with a blueberry pie. "Ahh! That smells scrumptious." Lefou licked his lips.

"I'm glad you think so." Sarah smiled at her husband's friend. "And since you are the guest, you get the first slice."

"Really? I should eat here more often." Lefou joked.

"Ahem!" Gaston cleared his throat. Lefou took a very ravenous bite of the pie. He expected to be in palette bliss. He was sorely disappointed. He tried to keep up a pasted smile, but his eyes watered and his face became red.

"Something wrong, Lefou?" Sarah asked in alarm. "You look ill!"

"It's...nothing..." Lefou gulped hard.

"What's the matter, Lefou?" Gaston sat up straighter.

"It's..." Lefou winced. He couldn't swallow his pie. He raced from the room to spit it out.

" _What happened?"_ Sarah whimpered dejectedly. "Was something wrong with my pie? Did I do something wrong?"

 _Not again!_ Gaston thought. He didn't want her to cry again. "Now, now, you shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily, my love." Gaston tried to assure her, patting her shoulder. "Lefou's probably eaten too much tonight of your delicious food and it's finally catching up with him." He took a bite of pie himself. Gaston fought not to react as his friend had, to spare Sarah's feelings, but he nearly gagged.

"I botched the pie, didn't I?!" Sarah gasped.

" _Darling..."_ Gaston tried to calm her.

"What did I do wrong?" Sarah begged. She helped herself to a bite. She instantly broke into an ocean of unhappy tears. She didn't blame them at all for reacting so indiscreetly. The pie was very _salty!_ She'd accidentally mistaken the salt for the sugar that afternoon and had used it instead! Gaston wolfed down a whole glass of water and trying to regain some composure, he gripped Sarah's arms.

"Now, darling. Sarah, please don't cry!" Gaston pleaded to her. "It was an accident. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!" Sarah wailed, covering her face with her hands.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Really." Gaston said cheerfully. "You made a lovely dinner, and you worked very hard..."

"But I _ruined_ it!" Sarah wept on.

"Oh, now, darling, _please_ calm down." Gaston said, patting her shoulders.

"Gosh, Sarah." Lefou shook his head when he returned. "What are you trying to do, poison me?" He teased. Gaston threw him a nasty death glare.

"Ooohhhh!" Sarah sobbed, rushing from the room. She slammed the master bedroom door behind her and locked herself in. Gaston was fighting not to strangle his little buddy. Of all the times Lefou had ever irritated him, this was the worst.

"See what I mean?!" Gaston growled.

"What? What did I say?" Lefou asked innocently. "Oh no! Did I hurt her feelings?"

" _Did I hurt her feelings?"_ Gaston mimicked him in disgust. "That's rich!"

"I'm sorry, Gaston. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a joke."

" _Thanks a lot, Lefou."_ Gaston curled his lip. This pregnancy business was starting to give him mental fatigue.

* * *

 **A Few Nights Later**

Gaston and Sarah were in bed. Sarah was writing another letter to her family, by using a tray in her lap for a lap desk. Gaston was just easing back in the pillows. "I remember when Mother was expecting Anna, and Rachael had Angela. It was such an exciting time for all of us." Sarah said.

"That's right. You've had experience with babies already, haven't you?" Gaston pouted.

"That's right, I have. What about you?" Sarah turned on her side, facing him.

"Not really." Gaston shook his head.

"What about when your mother had Lissa?" Sarah ran her index finger down his nose.

"Darling, I was five-years-old at the time!" Gaston shook his head. "That was a very long time ago. I don't remember too much about it. Except...Mother and Father were very excited. And I didn't understand what all the fuss about. And at first it really scared me when Mother's belly started getting bigger and bigger. I thought a witch had cast a spell on her or something."

"Really?" Sarah giggled.

"At least, that's what Mother told me that I did." Gaston shrugged. "She always smiled when Lissa was moving around and kicking. But I saw that it hurt her, and I threatened to hurt the baby back, but they wouldn't let me."

"That's a good thing!" Sarah exclaimed, protectively rubbing her own baby bump.

"I barely remember when Lissa was born. I do recall that I was flabbergasted that she was so small. Mother and Papa had been telling me that a baby was another child like me. So, I thought that meant the baby would be my size at the time!" Sarah yelped and burst out laughing hysterically. She couldn't help herself. She laughed so hard that she shed tears. "I know. It was stupid, wasn't it?" Gaston snickered.

"No. You were just a child. But, I was trying to picture...imagine delivering a baby that large!" Sarah giggled, her abdomen jiggling around from the laughing. She held her stomach. "That would be outrageous!"

"It would, wouldn't it?" Gaston agreed. He reached his hand over and rubbed her stomach.

"You know, we need to start discussing names." Sarah looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That's right!" Gaston perked up.

" _Gaston?"_ Sarah bit her lip.

"Yes, my darling?" Gaston faced her, worried by her serious tone of voice.

"Do...do you...what do you want the baby to be?" Sarah asked nervously.

"I want a baby as beautiful and robust as his parents." Gaston smirked.

"I mean, really. Do you want a girl more, or a boy?"

"The truth?"

"Yes, of course."

"Promise you won't tell _anyone?"_ Gaston begged pitifully. "It will ruin my reputation as army captain."

"I promise...I suppose." Sarah shrugged.

"I know that I should want a boy. It's what's done. But, if you want me to be honest, my love, I really hope we will have a little girl." Gaston confessed, not facing her.

" _Really?!_ Gaston... _you_ hope for a girl, more than you want a son? I'm most surprised." Sarah gaped, sitting up straighter.

"I don't think anyone will understand why. It's difficult to explain." Gaston hung his head. Sarah patted his shoulder.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." She assured him. "You are the father of this child and have your personal preferences."

"Yes, well...you see, girls like me." Gaston said. Sarah was dumbstruck. "Sorry, I did NOT mean that the way it came out! What I'm trying to say is...when I was arrested for what I did to Belle's father, and I spent most of my time sulking in my cell, then I was set free, Lissa was there to encourage me through the whole process. And Belle freely forgave me for hurting them the way I had! I didn't deserve it at all!

'And you. You've focused so much on how I am now. Well, you didn't know me before, and I'm so glad you didn't! You gave me a chance. And, even the triplets' mother, Madame Amelia, has been very gracious to me. And Agathe! The beggar whom I used to ridicule! They... _you_ all have been so kind when I didn't deserve it. You've loved me and forgiven me. My point I'm trying to get at is...well, girls seem to be more forgiving than the fellows in the village. And, I want to have a daughter who will be just as loving as her mother and aunt. I...I just don't think I will be a good father, if I'm to be blessed with a son.'" Gaston looked away shamefully.

"Oh, dear. You _will_ be a good father." Sarah scooted closer to him. "You're a good husband to me, even when I'm weepy and clumsy now. You will be a wise father to our children, be they son or daughter." She looked down at her middle and lovingly hugged it.

"I don't want my son to grow up to be like me!" Gaston cried. He was actually shedding tears.

Sarah grabbed his face. "Now you listen to me." She said firmly. "That is in the past. You're different now. And with God's help, you will continue to be different. And our son or daughter _will_ be like you, thoughtful and brave."

Gaston's large hands clasped her smaller ones. He nuzzled them and kissed her forearms. He looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes. _"Sarah...my precious angel..._ " he whispered in a choking voice. _"I..."_ Sarah interrupted him by filling his lips with her own.

* * *

Sarah had visited Belle at the castle and had just returned home when she began to feel peculiar. She suddenly felt some unfamiliar flutters inside her belly that she'd never felt before. They made her smile and laugh, it felt like butterflies tickling her inside.

It happened again the next time Angelina made a house call. The midwife patted Sarah reassuringly on the shoulder. "That's absolutely nothing to worry about, my dear. Your little one's just kicking. That's all." Angelina smiled widely.

"Really?!" Sarah cried excitedly.

"Yes, dear." Angelina smiled. Sarah was thrilled. She could hardly wait to tell Gaston!

* * *

Gaston had surprised Sarah with a new letter from her family when he returned home from town. He insisted that she sit down and read it, and take a rest from her work for the day. Sarah sat down comfortably in his armchair as he hung up his coat. Sarah was excitedly reading her letter when she suddenly gasped. She felt a few strong, good kicks inside her. She beamed. "Gaston!" She exclaimed. "Come over here, quickly. Hurry!"

Gaston was at her side in an instant, looking petrified. "Sarah, what is it? What's wrong? Are you all right?" He asked in a panic. "Are you in labor? It's not time, is it?"

"I'm just fine, dear." Sarah laughed at him. "Nothing's wrong, it's just...ooo."

"Just what?" Gaston gulped.

"Give me your hand. Feel this." Sarah grinned, grabbing his large hand and placing it on her very rounded abdomen. Gaston frowned in confusion at first. Then he felt a sharp kick! He jumped, flabbergasted.

"Whoa!" He sputtered. "Sarah, what in the world is happening?"

"The baby's moving! Can't you feel it? The baby's kicking." Sarah told him giddily.

"Really?" Gaston's face lit up. He'd been waiting and waiting to feel his child move. It was a wondrous sensation that made his arms tingle with excitement. His eyes widened in amazement. Sarah just watched him, relishing how in love he already was with their child. "It really is something." Gaston remarked, still awestruck.

"Yes, the baby really is alive in there. And can hear everything you're saying."

" _Everything?"_ Gaston bit his lip. "Then I better watch myself."

"Mmm-hmm!" Sarah nodded wholeheartedly, nudging his arm with her elbow. Gaston stared in awe and with pride down at her big belly, as he felt his son or daughter trying to communicate with him. He smiled so hard his face hurt. Gaston patted her tummy and lovingly kissed it. He gazed up at Sarah with a dewy-eyed look.

" _I do love you, Madame Gaston."_ He crooned. Sarah smiled. Gaston sat up straighter and grabbed the back of her head and started bombarding her face with kisses. Sarah laughed and playfully fought against him. But she knew she couldn't win, and she didn't mind it in the least!

* * *

 **Next three chapters are going to be DRAMA!**


	29. Chapter 29 Sibling Rivalry

**This is the first chapter of a three part one-shot.**

In this first part: **Gaston complains and criticizes Robert. Lissa has had it! She speaks up defensively for her husband. She'd thought Gaston had gotten over his prejudice when he'd given her away in marriage.**

* * *

"Did your remember the extra ginger?" Lissa asked as she stuffed another sandwich into Robert's knapsack.

"Yes, dear." Robert shook his head for the umpteenth time.

"And the pliers, the iodine, and do you have the fresh bar of soap I packed?"

"Of course." Robert laughed. "Darling, I'm only supposed to be gone for two days! My usual cross country rounds don't even take that long. I most likely won't have time to use all the extra stuff you gave me! I'll be back before it's halfway used."

Every now and then, Robert would travel through the countryside to and from the villages between Villenueve, checking on the sick, elderly, and lonesome who couldn't make it to town or lived too far away to reach a physician. Since he and Dr. Tanner were both such fine and kind doctors, people often asked for them to come. Since Dr. Tanner was still mainly the town doctor of Villeneuve, Robert was usually the one to make calls on horseback outside the village in other towns, particularly since he was a licensed surgeon.

"Just in case." Lissa smiled. "Life doesn't always go as we plan, you know. I just want you should have everything you need, in case something goes wrong."

"I know, Lis. And thank you. But I can take care of myself. I am a doctor after all." Robert cocked his head. Lissa secured his knapsack, protruding with food.

"There. That should do it." She said with satisfaction. "Here." She handed it to him.

"Good." Robert nodded. "I don't know if I can carry all of this!" He teased. Then, placing the straps over his shoulders, he grabbed his canteen and his medical kit, heading for the door. Lissa followed him with his black hat that she was so fond of. "At least I seem to have agreeable weather for the trek so far. Well, better go." Robert said. Lissa slowly placed his hat on top of his head.

"There." She smiled. Robert touched her neck.

"Hey, it's only two days at the most." He told her. "When I get back, I promise we'll do something special together."

"Oh, we don't have to." Lissa grinned. "I'll just be glad to see you. Besides, I have some writing for my book to catch up on, so I won't be bored!"

"Just don't do it so much that you _don't_ miss me!" Robert nuzzled her nose with his. She giggled as he pulled her close. "Why don't you rest a little today? You look rather tired. You were turning a lot in your sleep last night."

"Just a little indigestion, I suppose." Lissa sighed. "Kept me awake for a while."

"You _sure_ that's all it was?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Lissa nodded. "Now you take care of yourself and hurry back."

"On my word!" Robert nodded. Then he cupped her face as they locked lips. She threw her arms around his neck while he clasped his around her. Lissa grinned warmly as she inhaled his familiar scent of steel tools, freshly cut linen bandages, and his dirt road-ridden medical bag. It was so different from her previous unmarried life, with the familiar fragrances of leather and gunpowder. Random passersby might speak awkwardly in hushed tones of the couple smooching in broad daylight, but they were still newlyweds! Lissa absolutely loved the feeling of his hands encircling her waist. He finally broke away from her face. "I have to get on the road."

"Right." Lissa agreed.

"A little tea of Carduus with a dash of parsley ought to clear up that indigestion, should you have any more." Robert said as he clambered down the steps from their porch.

"I'll be fine." Lissa said as she leaned against the beam of the railing. Robert ruffled Jesse's chin.

"Take care of her, boy." He told the dog, then he mounted his trusty Steve. "I'll be back in two days. I'll see you at first light." He looked back at Lissa, blowing her a kiss. "I love you!" He waved as he headed onto the road.

"I love you too!" Lissa waved happily. She loved her new married life. Her husband had an important job that he loved and took very seriously. He let her help him where she could fit in, and he was very kind to her. And he was proud of her accomplishments.

As she watched him disappear, she felt a gruesome twinge low down in her right side. Her hand instantly went to her stomach. This was how she'd felt last night, but it wasn't like the kind of indigestion she was used to. She felt a little worried, but shook her head. "It's nothing." She told herself, feeling foolish.

* * *

The next day, Lissa was baking cookies to bring to a neighbor. She'd spent a lonely night without Robert, but had visited at the castle this morning which had cheered her up a lot. It was so good to see everyone again, especially baby Ella. But Belle had been feeling ill this morning, so Lissa didn't get to visit with her much. In fact, Chip told Lissa that Belle had been ill every morning that passed week.

Lissa heard a horse clop into the front yard. "Oh, dear." She shook her head, looking into the small mirror on the wall. Her hair was loosely stranded in her face from under her bandana. Her face, hands, and apron were splotched with flour. "I'm not prepared _looks wise_ for company." She sighed and brushed her face off, heading to the front porch where she heard Jesse happily barking.

"Hi, Sis!" Gaston greeted cheerily. He was stooping down on the ground, giving Jesse a belly scratch.

"Gaston!" Lissa smiled. "Hello. Nice to see you." She plopped down the steps to him. "Sorry, I look a mess, but I've been..." She brushed a strand of hair our of her face.

" _Baking."_ Gaston finished for her. "I can smell it. I smelled it from down the road." He gazed down at her curiously and couldn't help grinning. She may be a married adult, but to him she still looked like a _very young_ lady, playing house, trying to be the perfect little homemaker. He had to snicker at how cute she looked.

" _What?"_ She grinned.

"Nothing." Gaston shook his head.

"What brings you here?"

"I was just passing through. So I thought I'd stop by." Gaston shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Would you like to come in for a quick drink of grape juice? It's fresh!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Gaston smiled and tromped inside after her. "Can't stay long though. Actually, I did have another reason for coming." He'd brought a small crate inside with him.

"Oh?" Lissa cocked her head.

"Well, we _are_ going to have a baby. I thought it would be nice to surprise my little wife with a present, from just _me_. Her family sends her gifts every week!" Gaston sighed. "I thought it was high time that _I_ bring her something, that _no one_ else thought of. She's been temperamental with me lately."

"Ah!" Lissa grinned. "She locked you out of the room, did she?" She teased.

"Of course not!" Gaston frowned. Even if Sarah did, Gaston would _never_ tell his sister! He would not give her the satisfaction. "I'll have you know that our marriage will _never_ come to that! No, she _didn't_ lock me out. She's just been..."

" _Weepy?"_ Lissa cocked her head.

"Yeah." Gaston groaned. It was bugging him intensely that he could not fix Sarah's emotional problem. His charm and wit helped cheer her up, most of the time, but she still had bouts of tears and overrun hormones. And Gaston was extremely flustered that he couldn't fix it. Lissa couldn't help grinning fondly to herself as she observed her older brother. They were barely noticeable, but she _noticed_ them! He'd acquired at least two more gray hairs against his sleek black crown since his wife had began to give him children. Lissa handed him his grape juice and patted his shoulder.

"Well, a gift is a very sweet idea, big brother." She smiled. She turned toward the table and grimaced. She bit her lip as her side suddenly began to hurt again, this time a little stronger. She tried not to groan and just took a few deep breaths.

"Sis? You all right?" Gaston asked, as he noticed she appeared to be bracing herself on the table.

"Yes." Lissa sighed in relief as the pain in her middle went away. "Just...felt a little dizzy for a moment."

"Maybe you should lie down." Gaston sat up straighter.

"I'm fine." Lissa shook her head and faced him again, putting on as big a smile as she could.

"You've been working too hard." Gaston decided.

"So, what is the present?" Lissa changed the subject. Gaston opened the crate and pulled out a wooden Noah's Ark set, with four sets of matching little carved animals. "Aww, that's cute." Lissa said. "It might be a while before the baby can play with it..."

"But at least he'll have something to get him started!" Gaston finished for her.

"True." Lissa nodded. "That baby is going to have lots of presents when he or she gets here!"

"Nothing but the best for our child. Glad you approve." Gaston said proudly. Lissa shook her head. She inwardly grunted again when she felt another abdominal jab. Gaston noticed her grimacing.

"You look flushed. Here, sit down." He said. Lissa didn't argue.

"I've just been on my feet since sun up." Lissa shrugged it off.

"If you weren't left home alone so much, that wouldn't happen." Gaston said rather glumly.

"Oh, I don't think so." Lissa ignored his point. "I am the lady of the house, and that means I have to keep up with things."

"Humph." Gaston pursed his lips. _She's not listening to me...again! First Sarah, now my sister._

Not only had Gaston been struggling with Sarah's hormones, but lately the men in town had been jeering at him- ** _again-_** , how stupidly ironic it was for him, _a former jailbird,_ to be in authority over them. Gaston had tried to ignore them, but it made him feel guilty for his previous low life. Yet, he'd hoped that they'd stop reminding him of it. He just wanted to move on and live his new life the best he could. But they were making it difficult, and had even challenged him to knock them out of ridiculing him. He'd nearly had, and when he'd stormed off, they'd called him a coward. That had made Gaston feel low before he'd arrived here. He'd tried to keep up a cheerful façade, but now it slipped away.

"So, he left you again, I see." Gaston huffed. All his teasing sweetness from just a few moments ago was suddenly gone.

"No, he didn't." Lissa said abruptly. "He's just making his rounds, that's all."

" _Uh-huh."_ Gaston skeptically crossed his arms.

"Hey! What is this sudden arrogant attitude for?" Lissa asked vehemently.

"I heard around town how your _wonderful_ doctor handled the Marston case." Gaston scowled.

"And? So what?" Lissa groaned.

"Vance has to be out of work for a whole month, thanks to your husband." Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That's enough." Lissa vented, rising to her feet. _"What_ is your problem?"

"Lissa, Vance has a wife and four children to feed." Gaston explained. "And another baby on the way. He can't afford to be out of work for that long! His family will starve, and they could lose their farm."

"Ugh!" Lissa rolled her eyes. "Uhh...I've heard they've come up with this brilliant new invention. It's called _being neighborly!_ Gaston, you are making a mountain out of a molehill! Our friends and neighbors will pitch in to help, I know it."

"I suppose." Gaston pouted. "But if it hadn't been for Shrimpy..."

"If it hadn't been for him, _what?"_ Lissa glowered. "Vance not only had a busted leg, but it was also badly gashed. He could have bled to death! Robert had to make a choice, set the leg first or stop the bleeding and stitch him up. He chose that, and it worked. And I am very proud of him! What right do you have to criticize him?"

"He should've set the leg _then_ did the stitches." Gaston huffed with his arms crossed. "The longer a bone is out of place, the more likely it is to stay there and make one lame."

"Would you stop!" Lissa snarled at him. "Just because you are having a hard time at home doesn't give you the right to judge people. Least of all, _my husband,_ in _our house!_ You can't talk that way about him here! I won't have it, Gaston!"

Gaston's countenance clouded over. It was true, he was having trouble at home. Not major marital trouble, but him not being able to make things all better for Sarah, the knowledge that he'd have to endure it for four more months, his inability to take control of the situation was making him grouchy. Lissa figured that. She'd lived with him her whole life, and usually knew what triggered his moods. Plus, the men's attitudes toward him in town had really hurt his feelings and thrown salt on his guilt crusted scars. But Lissa certainly didn't appreciate him poking nonsense at Robert just to make himself feel better! "Sorry." Gaston mumbled. Lissa pffted skeptically with her lips. "I didn't come here to start a fight." Gaston said.

"Well, then stop." Lissa moaned. "Please."

"How do you handle it? Him having to leave you so much when you could be spending time together?"

"It's not always easy." Lissa confessed, in a softer tone. "But he'd told me that that _doesn't_ mean he _wants_ to be away from me, and I believe him."

"Do you always have to believe everybody about everything?" Gaston hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean? That's not true!"

"I ought to thrash that young scamp, for neglecting you." Gaston said before he could stop himself! The words had already escaped his lips and he couldn't take them back! They'd come out very wrong, and not the way he'd intended. _D- you!_ He inwardly hissed at himself. His thoughts were berating him, but it seemed that his tongue was spieling unrestrained.

"He is not! And I'm a big girl, now. I'm a married woman." Lissa looked at him hard. "Look, I know you just want to protect me, but there _are_ some battles I _can_ fight on my own, without your intervention."

"If he _ever_ tries to hurt you, he will not live to apologize!" Gaston growled. _Shut up, you loud mouth!_

"Gaston, _stop it! Please!"_ Lissa begged, angry tears threatening to come to her eyes. "You are so out of line. This has _nothing_ to do with what we were talking about! You... _really_ can't stand him, can you?" Her lip trembled at the thought that her brother perhaps really did resent her husband.

Gaston winced. "Lissa, don't try to make me feel like a fiend, will you?" He groaned.

"Then please stopping talking like that!" Lissa pleaded. "Robert did the right thing. Just because he didn't handle it the way _you_ would, does _not_ make him a bad husband." Lissa said firmly.

"I _didn't_ say he was." Gaston huffed.

"Well, you're very close to it." Lissa mumbled, indignantly crossing her arms. She hated when she and her brother argued like this. She couldn't even remember how it had started. It sure didn't make her feel happy, and Gaston didn't looked pleased either.

"You just haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Gaston said. "It was very stupid! You don't know, Lissa. Actions like that will get someone killed! I saw it during the war. There was this fellow, a medic. He was young and inexperienced. In the middle of battle, he was supposed to tend a badly injured troop. He saw the blood and heard the gunfire, and he just froze."

"Robert is not _inexperienced._ He used to work in the Paris factories, remember? _"_

"You're missing the point. The fellow got his head blown off, because he just couldn't cut it!"

"If it was a battle, it might have happened just the same."

"Lissa, your husband is a little too soft for his own good. He..."

Lissa rubbed her stomach again as it was beginning to really hurt. She didn't know whether it was because she was becoming ill, or from the harshness of her brother's words. She believed it was from Gaston's attitude. "You're _not_ a doctor, Gaston." She said stiffly, tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't know what could've happened! And why are you even bringing this up? Why? _For crying out loud,_ Robert saved his life! Why do you _always_ have to bring up the negative side of things? Especially about my husband? I thought you respected him!"

Gaston's jaw drooped. "I'm sorry, Lissie." Gaston sighed heavily, trying to smooth things over. "I get so caught up in trying to make sure everything goes perfectly, I suppose I forget that life isn't always like that."

"Well, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't take it out on my husband just because he's available!" Lissa cried, grimacing from her gruesome abdominal ache. "You've been very grouchy lately towards him. He's only doing his job. I won't have that kind of talk in this house, by you or anyone!"

"Maybe I'd better go." Gaston grumbled, his shoulders sagging.

"Please, yes! I don't exactly feel well right now." Lissa moaned, holding her side again. That was not lost on Gaston. In fact, she was beginning to look a little pale.

" _Are_ you all right?" Gaston asked with concern. If she was becoming ill, he wouldn't leave her to bear it alone without proper help. And her slight off color worried him a little.

"I'm _fine_. It's been one of those days." Lissa huffed. "Just please get out and leave me alone!"

Gaston didn't like being made out to be the bad guy, but loathed as he was to admit it, his sister was right. He lightly kissed her head and put his hat on. _Well, one of these days, she'll see that I'm right,_ he thought. _One of these days, that Dr. Baby Face is going to crack under pressure, at a crucial moment when someone needs him the most. Actions like that will cost him and or his patients! Why can't she see that?_

"Uhm...see you later?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

" _Later,"_ Lissa nodded. "Tell Sarah hello for me, will you?"

"I will." Gaston nodded. "Hey. You _sure_ you're okay?" He persisted, touching her shoulder.

"I think so." Lissa spoke more softly now. "I'll take some Tea of Carduus, that should clear it up." Gaston wasn't so sure. She looked like she was in more discomfort than she was trying to let show.

"Maybe I should send Doc Tanner out here, and have him take a look at you." Gaston said grimly. He always felt anxious when she became ill, ever since the wolf attack.

"I'm okay, Gaston." Lissa shook her head. "Besides, I have my own doctor. Remember? And a _very_ competent, good one!"

"Well, if you need help, you know where to find me." Gaston reminded.

"I know." Lissa sighed. "I'm...sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be. I was being a moron... _again!"_ Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here." Lissa said. "You don't want to forget this." She handed him the little Noah's Ark.

"Oh, right. Take care, Sis." Gaston said more gently and saw himself out, afraid she would shove then lock him out. "And I'm sorry I upset you. I _didn't_ really mean it!"

Lissa nodded quickly. "Just...please go." She groaned, crossing her arms.

" _I should have known better."_ Lissa grumbled to herself under her breath. _"I thought he'd let me go when he gave Robert my hand in marriage! What a stupid idea that was. I should've known: no one would ever be good enough for me, according to him!"_

* * *

 **I did mention before that Robert might come to a point of doing ugly procedures to help those he cares about. What do you think will happen next?**


	30. Chapter 30 Second Opinion

**No, Lissa doesn't mean getting married was a stupid idea. She was having one of those moments where things aren't going well for you, so you just keep complaining. She was saying that it was ridiculous for herself to imagine that Gaston would ever _truly_ think that any man was good enough to marry her, in her brother's opinion. Robert still wouldn't be Gaston's first, ideal choice as a suitor for Lissa. That's why I made them fall in love right under his nose.**

 **-Gaston and his sister just had an unfriendly argument about Robert. While Robert is traveling around visiting patients in another village, Lissa is at home suffering with horrible, sudden stomachaches. They come and go, but they are getting worse.**

* * *

After Gaston had left, Lissa had started experiencing off and on stomach pains. They came on suddenly, then left quickly, but they were awful. Lissa decided to lie down and try some tea of Carduus with parsley, like Robert had said. But she'd had to force herself to drink it, as she did not have much of an appetite. She felt pretty nauseous for a while too.

 **That Night**

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Sarah mentioned. She and Gaston were in bed. Gaston grimaced hard.

"No, I was hard on Lissa!" He growled. Sarah's lip trembled when he raised his voice. Gaston noticed and gripped her hand. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm not mad at you. I know that I really blundered today, and I feel bad for it now. But I don't think my instincts about him are wrong. I _do_ believe that Robert _is_ too soft. He's just, so...he's not… he's so _young!_ I don't believe he could hold it together, if something really crucial dropped on him. He'd break under the pressure, I know he would. But the way I said it, wasn't right. And now Lissa will probably never speak to me again."

"I think you're wrong about that, dear." Sarah said. "She's most likely _very_ disappointed by what you said. But I know Lissa. She's your sister. She'll forgive you."

"I have my doubts about that." Gaston said glumly.

"When she's ready. Why don't you go over there tomorrow and invite them both over to supper? I'll work on it and have it ready."

Gaston faced her, frowning."Why do _I_ have to be the one to ask?" Gaston pouted at her.

"Just tell her you're doing a favor for me."

" _You're not being fair, Sweetheart."_ Gaston moaned pitifully, with puppy dog eyes.

"Serves you right for being so lacking in tact." Sarah said. Gaston stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Fine. I'll do it." Gaston grumbled. "But later, not at first light. Okay?"

"That's fine." Sarah nodded. She looked down at her stomach and giggled. "The baby's kicking." She told Gaston.

"Really?" Gaston smiled. Sitting up a little straighter, he reached his hand over and gently rubbed his wife's belly. He chuckled as he felt their little one's ripples of movement inside Sarah. It sent shivers of delight up his arms. That cheered him up and momentarily took his mind off his problems.

* * *

The next day, Lissa would've waken up happy and excited because Robert was supposed to come back today, any moment now. But she was rudely startled awake by excruciating discomfort down low in her belly, which began to extend around her whole waist. She tried sitting up but that made it worse. Lissa fell back into the bed, panting and wailing till the awful cramp went away. Jesse came to the side of the bed, whimpering and nuzzling her arm. "Oh, Jesse..." Lissa moaned, running her hands through his furry head. Jesse placed his front paws up on the bed and let her hang onto him till she started to feel better. When she felt it wouldn't come back, she slowly made her way out of bed but she felt sluggish. "No. I can't be sick!" She moaned. "Robert and I are going to spend some special time together."

Lissa's appetite must have been on a trip too, because the sight and smell of food turned her stomach, literally. She tried to distract herself with writing and preparing for Robert's coming home. Where was he? Lissa excitedly waited all morning for Robert to return as he'd said he would, but noon came and he still wasn't home yet. _Today of all days,_ Lissa wished he hadn't been delayed! He would know why their home remedies weren't helping her. He'd know what was wrong with her and what to do about it, and how to help her feel better.

She decided to go to the village that afternoon, buy some flowers and a few other surprises she would need for this evening. Jesse accompanied her. Before leaving, Lissa heated a small sack of warm salted rice grains and hitched it on her shift waistband underneath her skirt, directly over where she was having pain. She hoped that the heat would draw it out. As she rode Brisa toward Villenueve, the stomachache started up again, this time worse! Lissa halted her horse and tried to breathe evenly. She almost felt like she was going to pass out, it hurt so much! Then just as quickly as it had come, it went away. But she had a headache and felt lousy. "I don't understand it. The heat sack should be helping." Lissa told herself. She started to feel _slightly_ better as she entered the village gates.

* * *

Lissa made her deliveries and shopping. She was starting to cramp up again, but tried to shake it off. Just then, a kind voice spoke behind her. "Bonjour, Lissa!" Pere Robert greeted.

Lissa faced him with a pasted smile. "Hello." She nodded.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Pere Robert smiled.

"Yes."

"Ahh. So Robert is returning today, hmm?" Pere Robert grinned at her, eying the certain items and ingredients in her basket. "You planning to make him something special?"

"Oh, yes." Lissa grinned sheepishly. "He was supposed to return this morning, but I suppose I'll just have to wait to see him tonight."

"You miss him when he's away, don't you?"

"Of course! But his job is important, and people trust him. And I don't blame them." Lissa declared proudly. "How are you, Sir?"

"Very well, Merci. I'm actually expanding the library! Adam and Belle have generously provided me with a new supply of books, quite a collection! To add to that, I've been purchasing new volumes in my visits to other villages. My little bookshop is growing, I'm proud to say." The priest smiled.

"That's terrific." Lissa praised him.

"I'd be happy to see you come in and check out the new titles."

"Oh, we'd like tha..." Lissa suddenly winced hard and doubled over, clutching her side hard.

"Are you all right?" Pere Robert asked, touching her shoulder.

"Y-y-yes. I-I'm fine." Lissa breathed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just a really bad case of indigestion, I guess." Lissa shrugged, trying to straighten up.

"Maybe you should go see Dr. Tanner." Pere Robert remarked, noticing that she was sweating. "He could help you."

"No, no. I think I'll go home. I'll probably feel better there."

"All right." The priest said. "But you look rather poorly. Take care of yourself, Lissa."

"I will. Thank you kindly." Lissa nodded.

Lissa had slightly recovered enough to compose herself as she headed back for home, but she wanted to find Lefou first. She found him at the back of the tavern, throwing out rubbish. "Lefou!" She called.

"Lissa." Lefou smiled. "Whoops. Watch it! I didn't get you, did I?" He hoped he hadn't splotched her frock with rotten garbage.

"No, you didn't." Lissa shook her head.

"Oh, good! It's good to see you."

"You've been so busy lately," Lissa smiled feebly, "I wanted to ask if you'd like to join Robert and me for supper really soon."

"Oh! Now that _does_ sound inviting!" Lefou's eyes lit up. "I'm afraid I've been swamped. A real home cooked meal sounds great! How can I refuse?"

"Good. How about this wee...aah!" Lissa gasped loudly, wrapping her arms around herself. Her belly was hurting again, _badly._ Her cramps were more stunning than before, and were becoming more frequent.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lefou held her up. "Lissa, what's the matter?"

"I, I don't know." Lissa panted. Her side hurt like heck, but she couldn't understand why. She breathed deeply to make the pain go away.

"Are you all right?"

"I...I..." Lissa tried to smile, trying to hide her terrible stomach cramp.

"Here, sit down. Maybe I'd better fetch Dr. Tanner!" Lefou blurted.

"It'll be all right."

"Lissa, are you sick?" Lefou asked with concern. Her face was flushed. "You look pale."

"I just need to go home." Lissa shook her head. She kept blinking though, waiting for the extreme discomfort to subside. She sure _didn't_ feel like going home! But she didn't want to spoil her special evening. "I don't want to be like this when Robert returns."

"That's why you need to be examined. I don't think going home right now a good idea." Lefou persisted. "I really think you should go see the doc, and have him take a look at you. To be honest, you don't look well. Not at all!"

" _Maybe."_ Lissa sighed in resignation. A checkup might be the best solution. After all, her methods weren't making any difference! "I think I will. The remedies at home don't seem to be working anyway. You're right." She stood up slowly, grimacing.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Lefou offered.

"No. That's all right." Lissa smiled. "But thank you. I can make it there myself."

"Are you sure? You don't look it to me." Lefou said worriedly.

"I'm sure. Uhm...see you later."

"No! At least let me walk you there." Lefou insisted. She looked sickly, and he wanted to make sure she kept her word to see the doctor. He briefly stepped back inside to inform one of his bar maids he had a quick errand to do. "Come on." He said, taking her arm. She walked, rather hobbled, beside him to the physician's office. She was truly grateful to lean on his arm for support.

"Thank you, Lefou, for your concern. You're a good friend." Lissa smiled when they reached it. "But I'm sure I'll be all right."

"Well, you just let the doctor be the judge of that." Lefou said firmly. Lissa lightly kissed his cheek. "And you better listen to him!"

"Well, thanks for looking out for me." Lissa said gratefully.

"No problem. After all, you'd do the same for me." Lefou shrugged. "Take care, and I'll see you later this week. I'm counting on that dinner invite!" He waved to her, heading back to the tavern.

Lissa knocked on the door and Matilda answered. The doctor wasn't in and wouldn't be back until that evening. Lissa couldn't wait that long! Matilda could see that she was miserable, so the nurse gave her a strong remedy to help dull the pain until the doctor could examine her. Lissa thanked Matilda and decided to go home. Home wasn't far. Maybe she should just lie down for a while, and this lingering pain in her gut would go away. She'd rest and wait for Robert to come home and help her. Maybe he'd already returned while she'd been in town! She certainly hoped so.

* * *

Lissa briskly cantered her horse back home but stumbled off in her dismount as she reached her lawn and staggered up the steps of the porch to the front door. The moment she stepped into the house, just within the doorway, Lissa realized that she was in trouble. Big trouble! She doubled over onto her knees, moaning and crying tearlessly. Her middle was hurting so very badly and she couldn't shake it off. It felt like her insides were being torn apart. The pain was excruciating, and unbearable. _"I'm...sick!"_ She wailed and dropped to the floor, panting frightfully.


	31. Chapter 31 In Joy and Pain

**Whoa! This chapter turned out long! The title is from Robert and Lissa's wedding vows, when they promised to be there for each other through good and bad. Letting you know, this one is going to be pretty heavy. Blood, pain, and conflict. You've been warned!**

 **-She may be a grown, married woman; but Gaston's big brotherly protective streak still runs in his veins. Her loyal husband would _never_ dream of hurting her. **

" _ **Love pays no mind to desolation...Protects, proceeds, and perseveres..."**_

Lissa anxiously reached her hand out for the table, but she cramped up so intensely that she couldn't. It hurt to move around, but it hurt worse to stay still. She crouched toward the door, hoping a passing neighbor would be near that she could summon to go for help. "J-J-Jess..." She feebly tried to call Jesse.

There were the clip-clops of a horse in the front yard. And the dog happily barking outside indicated company! She slightly sighed in relief. Help was here! "H-h-help." She whimpered weakly. "Help me...please." The door swung open.

"Hello, Sweetheart!" Robert's cheery voice rang out as he skipped inside, with a bouquet of pretty flowers in his hand. "Look, I'm _so_ sorry I was gone so long. But I fully intend to make it up to you. How about we..." He heard pitiful moaning. He looked down and gasped when he saw his wife curled up on the floor at his feet, her eyes tightly scrunched in extreme discomfort. Her color was terrible and she was perspiring, hugging herself. **"Lis!"** Robert cried in alarm, his heart racing, and quickly stooped down at her side, throwing away the flowers he'd picked. "Lis, are you okay? What's wrong?!" He touched her arm. "I'm here. What's the matter?"

"Robert?" Lissa looked up wide-eyed at him in both relief and fear, gripping his coat sleeve with one hand and holding her side with the other. _"_ _Oh...thank God!"_

"Sweetheart, what is it? Are you sick? Are you hurt?" Robert asked frantically.

"I...I...I need help...please help me to bed." Lissa gasped. Robert started to pull her to her feet, but it escalated her extreme physical distress and she dropped back to the floor, writhing. Robert carefully scooped her up in his arms bridal-style and carried her quickly to their bedroom with Jesse at his heels. He set her down on the mattress.

"Darling, speak to me. What happened?" Robert sputtered, standing over her, clasping her arms.

"Robert, I...it hurts!" Lissa wailed as another sharp pain jabbed her inside.

"Where are you hurting? Tell me!" He told her urgently.

"I..." Lissa began but cried out. "My sto...please just make it stop!" It was unlike any physical pain she'd _ever_ endured and was only becoming worse by the moment.

"Shh. You just lie here, Sweetheart." Robert said calmly, stroking her head. "I'll get my bag." He quickly rushed back outside to retrieve it. He came back as quickly as he could. He threw off his hat and coat. "Lis, how bad is it? I need to know."

"Really bad." Lissa panted, writhing. Her face was very pale. Jesse was whimpering with his head on the edge of the bed, nuzzling Lissa's arm with his nose. "I feel like...I'm being ripped apart." Lissa tried to say more calmly. Robert felt her fevered forehead.

"Oh, darling. You're burning up!" He declared, pressing a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder. "Shh. Shh. Try to breathe evenly, Lis. Come on, deep breaths. All right now. Try to calm down. Tell me, when did this start, honey?"

"I don't know. Been…a few days...come then go..." Then Lissa screamed pitifully.

"All right. Let me see." Robert told her soothingly. He shoved her hands away, and slowly examined her lower abdomen where she'd been guarding the whole time. He loosened her blouse stays and carefully removed her bodice top and her underskirt, where he found the small sack. This told him what he didn't want to know. She'd used it to drive away the ache and it hadn't helped at all! Robert gulped as he removed it. He'd seen this kind of sickness before. He had a horrible sinking feeling about this. _No, it can't be! Please, God, no!_

Then he rolled up her camisole, exposing her middle. Her lower stomach on the right side was really swollen and severely constricted. He barely touched it and could feel heat from her skin. "Lis, tell me if this hurts." He said quietly. He gently palpated the tender area and, digging her fingernails sharply into his arm, she shriveled and shrieked in horrific pain when he touched her, especially when he let go. "I'm sorry." Robert grimaced sympathetically. Usually his gentle, compassionate hands always brought her blissful comfort, but _not this_ time! "Lis, you have to tell me: have you eaten anything at all?" He asked, gripping her shoulder as she curled on her side in a fetal position.

" _No!"_ Lissa shook her head miserably. The very thought of food made her feel worse.

"When did you last eat?"

"Don't...remember. Haven't… been very hungry." Lissa said, and winced hard.

"Where did the pain start?" Robert asked as he gingerly pressed his hands around her waist. Lissa whimpered as he tried to examine her. "Down here?" He pointed to where she was hurting the worst.

"Y-yes."

"Did it start to spread, all over?"

"Yes!" Lissa wailed, turning onto her back again.

Robert's heart dropped in into his stomach with horror and he felt like he was going to throw up. He braced himself and hovered closely over her, clasping her hand and caressing the top of her hair. "Lis, please trust me. Darling, I'm afraid you have acute appendicitis." He told her seriously.

Lissa's eyes widened. "I...I do?" She gulped hard, looking up at him, her eyes pained with fright. Her fingers fearfully tightened around his hand.

"Yes. There's no doubt. All your symptoms point to exactly that." Robert nodded sadly, praying for strength but fear was icily racing through his veins. There was no time to go for Dr. Tanner now, especially when he didn't know where his senior mentor was. Robert couldn't leave Lissa! The town was five miles away and the castle was farther than that in the opposite direction. If he rode for help, his wife wouldn't be alive when he returned. She was already too ill, and he had to stay with her. There was _only one_ thing to do. "My love, I need you to be very brave." He spoke as soothingly as he could muster. "I don't have much time to explain, but you're very sick, and..."

"You have to operate...d-don't you?" Lissa finished shakily. Robert grimaced and kissed her hand.

"Yes, I do." Robert nodded sadly. Since their still fresh marriage, this had been his biggest fear, having to take drastic measures, to save his wife from insidious affliction! He'd secretly worried about it often, and now his nightmarish fear was turning into rapid, harsh reality! "But how did you know?"

"G-Gaston had the same thing when he was fifteen. I re..." She winced again.

"Shh. I'll be right here with you, the whole time!" Robert assured her, squeezing her hand.

"You'd better do it quickly then." Lissa said with tears. She was _not_ looking forward to this! She was really scared, but she trusted her husband and knew he would do only what had to be done to keep her safe.

Robert kissed her hand again then set to gathering all his necessary tools and items. He returned with all the bandages he could and a frying pan. He peered into his bag and found to his horror that he had nothing to knock her out with! Robert struggled not to get nauseous. He hurried back to the kitchen and searched every cupboard for a possible sedative substitute but found absolutely nothing. He'd used the last of his ether on his rounds the passed two days! That's what had taken him so long to get home. He'd run into complications with one of the patients. Then he heard Lissa scream horribly again from their room. Well, all he could do was make the surgery as quick as he could. _"_ _God, help us!"_ He wailed and ran back. "Shhh. Shh. I'm right here, Lissa." He told her soothingly. Jesse was there at her side, sadly licking her hand.

Robert rolled up his sleeves, tied his surgical apron around his waist, and brought a bottle to Lissa's mouth. "Here. Drink this. It'll help with the pain." He told her, holding her head up. She sipped the paregoric and scowled. It tasted nasty, but it was all he could offer her to try to ease at least a bit of what he was about to inflict on her. He gave her as much as he could, then he stood at the edge of the bed next to her. He placed clean bed sheets all around her then pulled her camisole all the way up but just below her bosom. Dripping some of the alcohol onto his handkerchief, he gently dabbed the cold liquid on her belly and stroked it around in a circular motion to sanitize the area. Lissa slightly jumped and clenched his hand at the cold, unexpected feeling. "It's all right. This will make it safer." Robert tried to smile. Lissa nodded. She saw what he pulled out next: the knife!

Lissa quickly averted her eyes away from the shiny blade, not taking in how professionally sharpened it was. Robert gazed down sickly at the weapon. He carried it to _save_ lives, but at a cost. He wiped every edge of it with the alcohol soaked handkerchief. Robert bit his lip hard. Sweat was pouring down his face and an icy chill raced down his spine. His vibrant blue eyes drifted from his shaking hand back to his suffering wife. She was in incredible pain, and he _could_ stop it. But the only way _to_ stop it, was to...to cause more! He stared at the knife, so fine and sharp, then down at Lissa, so helpless and struggling to function, looking to him for help. He could ease her pain, he had it in his power. But...there was only _one_ way. He'd had to perform ugly procedures and treatments before,-even this one- when he'd served as a medic in the Paris factories. But this was different. Those had been men, rugged and tough as nails; strangers...this was _his wife,_ who was every bit his sunshine as he was to her! And he usually had someone on hand to help him. He had no available assistants this time. He would have to do it alone! Robert wasn't sure if he had the guts to do what had to be done! He tightly gripped her hand. "Lis," He gulped, "I have nothing to make you sleep with. I looked all over."

"Robert, s-s-stop talking." Lissa whimpered. "It really hurts! Do what you have to do!" She was terrified, but it had to be done.

"Sweetheart, I...I'd never intentionally do anything to hurt you! And, I...I'd _never_ do this unless it was absolutely necessary! But..."

"You _have_ to do it." Lissa finished for him. She clung to his hand, her quivering knuckles turning white. She was really, really scared.

"Yes." Robert said sadly. He was just as terrified as she was. If only cuddling with her held close could take away her affliction! He would've given _anything_ to take her pain away and bear it himself! Lissa sucked in a sharp breath and convulsed.

"Robert, please help me!" She begged. He stroked her face with tears in his eyes. He hated to cause her more pain! It would kill him to hurt her. No, he couldn't do this! But he had to. He didn't have a choice.

"Darling, you've got to trust me." He said as strongly as he could.

"I _do_ trust you, dear." Lissa nodded quickly with tears.

"It's going to hurt. _Really_ hurt!" Robert warned her seriously, meeting her eyes.

"I-I know. Just do it and get it over with, p...please! Do it now!" Lissa pleaded, looking up into his sad blue eyes. She braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Robert grabbed his scarf out of his satchel when suddenly Lissa appeared as if she was becoming more relaxed. Robert watched anxiously.

"Sweetheart?" He touched her shoulder.

"Rob? I...you know? It...it feels as if...it's not hurting anymore! The pain's gone!" Lissa cried in incredible relief, her eyes lighting up with hope.

However, Robert's breath hitched. There was no time to lose! This was _not_ good! He'd studied up all he could on the inflammatory illness, and he knew that should she suddenly feel no pain at all, it would be a danger signal, not a relief! "Lissa, that's...that's _not_ a good sign." He told her as quickly as he could. The peace in her face instantly turned into dismay and it tore at him.

"Robert?" She stared up at him in disbelief.

"Lissa, you're getting sicker. I have to do something! Now!" Robert wanted to kill himself for dampening her hope.

"Do it then." Lissa shed tears of fear and disappointment.

Robert quickly kissed her forehead. "All right." Robert breathed deeply. "I love you." He stuffed his scarf into her mouth so she could bite down on it and scream in it. He bound her hands and legs tightly to the bed so she wouldn't jolt up in the middle of the surgery. She didn't resist him, but only kept looking up at him, hoping he could get her through this. She clenched her pillows, digging her fingernails into the cushion. He cut a rectangle shaped hole in one of their pure white bed sheets, then draped it over her, with the hole exposing her middle.

"Okay, darling. _I love you!_ I'm going to start now." Taking a deep breath for good measure, with the knife in his hand, he stuck the blade down into her flesh. Lissa gasped, so painfully, suddenly impacted by the horrible instrument acutely being dug into her. Robert hated himself for hurting her, but he had to focus. "I'm here." He tried to reassure her over and over again, but fought every minute to remain strong and concentrate on the urgent procedure. He constantly prayed silently for strength. The unbearable pain stole Lissa's breath so hard she was unable to whimper. But her eyes flashed feverishly and her knuckles were white from gripping the pillow with all her strength. Robert, sweating profusely, tried to keep his eyes on what he was doing. He could heavily feel her pleading gaze: he didn't _dare_ glance into it. If he looked into her hurt-filled face, he'd stall in trying to comfort her, but that would only quicken the pace to her death.

Lissa tried to keep her eyes on her brave husband, gathering strength from his compassionate manner, but her vision was bleary and she panted heavily. "It's all right. I'm here, Lis. I've got you!" Robert told her.

Biting down into his scarf wasn't enough even though it made her teeth hurt. She spat it out. She screamed out in agony. She couldn't help it. The pain was just too much. _"R-Robert!"_ She wailed vehemently. _"_ _Please..._ _Ohh, g-!_ _It_ _hurts!"_ Her shrill cries pierced his heart sharply, every bit like the knife he was using. _"_ _Rob...PLEASE!_ _It HURTS!"_

" _I'm so sorry, darling!"_ Robert told her, but kept at his work. If there was any way in the world he could prevent this, he would do it in a heartbeat! He loathed himself for being the cause of her anguish, but it was the only way to save her life! Lissa sucked in another sharp breath, then her eyes rolled back into her head and closed and her head lolled to the side as she passed out. Robert gasped, yet he was _so_ relieved. At least she wouldn't know the further pain he had to inflict. He worked quicker, praying that she'd pull through.

 _Of all times, of all the days_ he could have been out hunting or traveling to another town, he _would_ show up today! He was nervous doing this favor for his wife, after what he'd done yesterday, but he couldn't leave it like this. He had to make up with his sister. Gaston, taking a deep breath for good measure, strode up to the front door of his sister's cottage and cheerily knocked. "Sis? It's me!" he called. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. "Humph." Gaston rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess she's still mad at me about yesterday." He sighed to himself. "Well, I guess that's what I get for being so stupid." Then he tried again but got no answer. "I guess no one's home. Funny, I see the carriage. Well, I guess I could leave a note. At least that way, she won't snap at me."

Then he heard a dog whimpering behind the door, so he opened it. "Jess?" He saw the familiar pooch. "Hey, what's wrong, boy? Are you lonesome? Did they leave you all alone?" Jesse whined more loudly and trotted toward the direction of the master bedroom. Then Gaston's eyes widened when he smelled something awful: blood! "You trying to show me something?" Gaston asked worriedly.

Pulling out his pistol, he followed Jesse. "Lissa! Robert!" He called, in case they were home. But he had a bad sinking feeling that something was really wrong. He didn't hear anybody. Maybe his sister and her husband were lying in their room, murdered! Maybe robbers had barged in on them and killed them! He prayed not and he didn't see any signs of the house having been broken into or a struggle of defense, but the scent of blood was getting stronger!

He reached the bedroom door and listened but heard nothing. "Lissa! It's me! Are you all right?" Gaston yelled. When he got no reply, he reared his leg back, raising his boot, and kicked the door open. But _nothing_ could have prepared him for what he saw when he entered.

When Gaston barged inside, his blood froze. Lissa was lying flat on her back in the bed with her eyes closed. She was breathing, but she was far from conscious, and she was terribly pale! He saw that her arms and legs were firmly bound to the bed: she couldn't escape! And Robert was hovering over her body, with a knife! He was using it inside her flesh and his hands were bloodied! And the sheet was blood-stained! Robert gaped up at Gaston in alarm. "What are _you_ doing here?" Robert asked.

Gaston's bulging veins all over his body bloated in outrage. His insides filled with fire, and his face glowered furiously. His usually soft gray eyes were dark like storm clouds. _Why, that little..._ in his mind, _all he could see_ was that his sister was indisposed, trapped, and her husband was hurting her! Not only that, but he wanted Gaston aside so he could finish the job! All the guilt he'd felt over the passed year for not being a good brother to her, whammed him like a kick to the gut. Vivid flashbacks of times he'd _failed_ to keep her from harm all rushed through his brain at once, like a sudden blow to the head. Gaston snapped. He was ready to commit murder. He didn't care that Robert was Lissa's husband. He had to protect her! Gaston had to protect his little sister!

He lunged at Robert and jerked him off his feet. "Hey! No! Gaston, stop!" Robert yelled shrilly. Gaston punched his face and kicked him back into the wall then pinned him up there, clenching his collar.

"You miserable scum!" Gaston growled, nose to nose.

"Gaston, listen to me, _please!"_ Robert begged desperately.

" _You!"_ Gaston bellowed. "You dirty swine! Of all the swindling, two-faced, filthy thugs I've ever seen, _you_ are the worst! My sweet, innocent sister. _What_ in God's name possessed you to do such a dastardly thing?"

"It's not what you think!" Robert blurted defensively. "Let me go, please! I have to save her!"

" _Don't you dare lie to me!"_ Gaston seethed, holding him by the throat, making the poor doctor gag.

"I'm _**NOT! I swear it!"**_ Robert pleaded helplessly. He kept looking back to his dying wife, trying to see if she was still breathing. "Get your hands off me, now!"

Gaston tightened his grip, his face crimson with rage. " _I_ _ought_ _to_ _ **KILL**_ _you! Right now! With my bare hands!"_ Gaston viciously snarled in Robert's face. "You've done it now, you pathetic, sniveling coward!" He raised a white-knuckled, nearly steaming, clenched fist.

"GASTON! DON'T!" Robert yelled. _"You_ practically just killed her!"

Gaston halted. The harsh anguish in Robert's voice fractionally penetrated Gaston's fury back to sanity. _"What_ are you talking about?" He hissed. He still hadn't lowered his fist though.

"Are you so hot-headed, you _still_ believe I would harm my own wife?" Robert wailed. "Gaston, she has appendicitis! You interrupted the surgery and may have just perjured the whole procedure! Her appendix is about to burst, if it hasn't already! You _must_ let me go! I _have_ to continue operating, and if you don't let me go, if I don't finish _right now,_ she's gonna die!"

Gaston froze, his heart pounding furiously. Then, he saw it. He saw the deep terror and desperation in Robert's pleading, frightened blue orbs. Gaston's heavy breathing became less violent and now turned to panic. His blowout anger melted away, sliding off his shoulders. "Let me save my wife! Please, Gaston." Robert cried. Gaston instantly released the smaller man and gazed frightfully at his sister. What the heck had he just done?

"How can I help?!" He cried frantically. He had to do something!

"Just stay away from me!" Robert retorted back at him defensively, then he grunted. "Please bring that lantern over here. I need more light!" Gaston more than willingly complied and watched fearfully as his brother-in-law professionally maneuvered around Lissa's intestines. Gaston held his breath. How could he have been such a jerk? How could he ever believe Robert to be anything less than a devoted husband, and caring doctor? He still could not believe what he saw, what was taking place before his very eyes.

To their horror, Lissa was beginning to stir! "Oh no.." Robert panicked.

"Stop!" Gaston told Robert urgently. "You have to stop!" He hated to know what Lissa would be waking up to!

" _I can't!"_ Robert told him sharply. "I'm gonna need your help. Keep her down as hard as you can!" Gaston set the lantern next to Robert and shuffled his way to the head of the bed. Lissa was grimacing and starting to moan. Gaston pressed his hands down firmly on her shoulders. She cried, but he didn't relent. "Make sure she doesn't move around! We can't take a chance!" Robert told him.

"Don't worry. I've got her." Gaston told him confidently.

"Okay, okay." Robert panted. Gaston kept his eyes on his sister, hoping she'd go back to sleep. Thankfully, she did. The pain hit her hard and sent her back into unconsciousness. "All right, I got it." Robert finally breathed heavily, his face drenched in perspiration. Gaston sighed in relief. "No, don't let her go! We're not through yet. I have to tie this off then stitch her back up. Just stay there and keep her still."

"Right." Gaston nodded quickly. He obeyed Robert's instructions. Mere moments felt like dragged out centuries to poor Robert as he did what he had to, then finally began closing up the incision. He didn't let himself breathe until he'd knotted the last stitch!

"Stay with her and keep an eye on her." He said. "I'll be right back. Oh, and _please_ unhand her!" Robert begged. He couldn't stand to see Lissa all tied up like that, unable to get away. He left to dispose of the bloody rags, sheets, tools, and wash the blood from his hands.

Gaston more than gladly released her arms and legs from her bounds and tried to arrange them comfortably. Gaston looked down sorrowfully at Lissa. She looked so small and fragile, lying so listlessly in the bed, reminding him too much of when she'd become deathly ill from the wolf attack. Gaston started tearing up with sickly guilt. He reached down and gripped her frail, ghostly white hand and tenderly stroked her face. "I'm sorry, Lissie." He gulped hard. "I'm so sorry! I did it again. I'm just glad you weren't awake to see it! I love you." He bent over and tenderly kissed the top of her head. "You really do have a fine husband, little sister. You should be so proud." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. _Thank You, God!_ Gaston grimaced.

Robert wearily returned, his feet dragging on the floor. "How is she?" He asked.

"Still out like a light." Gaston replied confidently.

"Good." Robert cleared his throat and bandaged Lissa's abdomen. His shoulders sagged like melting wax. "There." He said when he was through, covering her up to the chest with the coverlet, then felt her forehead. "Still a little feverish. I'm going to have to keep a sharp eye on her. I can't leave her."

"You were superb, _doctor."_ Gaston said proudly. "I thought you were going to crack!"

"So did I." Robert weakly chuckled. He dropped heavily down onto the bed. Then the hot tears that he'd been fiercely trying to hold back filled his eyes and he trembled violently, sweat pouring down from his forehead and his back. "Ohh! I have _never_ been so scared in my whole life!" He shakily ran his fingers through his scruffy blonde hair. His slight frame shook like a leaf blowing in the wind.

"Take it easy." Gaston patted his shoulder, startled at his little brother-in-law's shaken appearance. He'd never seen the brave young surgeon act so vulnerable. Usually, when he was at task, Robert was surprisingly competent and collected. But this had been too much for him, considering the great treasure he'd nearly lost. "You did what was right. You saved her life! I'm proud of you. I truly am." Gaston said kindly. Robert was weeping. "Hey, here. Take this." Gaston said soothingly, and brought a bottle of whiskey to his mouth. Robert refused it and pushed it away.

"I've performed a lot of ugly procedures, but this...I never had to do something this drastic..."

"To someone you care about." Gaston finished for him.

"I...I had nothing to make her sleep." Robert shuddered, his voice terribly hoarse. "She told me to get it over with. I didn't want to! But I had to! Ohh. Those screams were..." He covered his face with his hands.

"Don't think about it." Gaston interrupted him. "What matters is that she's alive, and that you knew what to do."

"Thanks for the help." Robert whispered slowly, without making eye contact.

"Any time." Gaston smiled at him. He felt just horrible for how he'd treated the poor little guy.

"Could you do me a favor?" Robert asked, rubbing his face.

"Name it." Gaston furrowed his brows in concern. "I'll do anything."

"When you ride back into town, will you please tell Dr. Tanner that I am staying home with my wife, and won't be able to tend..." Robert lost his voice, leaning forward. His head fell back and began to collapse to the floor. But Gaston caught him in his arms.

Gaston easily hoisted Robert over his shoulder and carefully set him down in bed next to Lissa. He stared down at the still newly married couple with fondness. Lissa was ill, but alive. Robert was brave, but had fainted, overwhelmed from having to have put his wife through such torment. Gaston smiled, shaking his head. "You're something else, kid." He said to Robert. "How many times have I been wrong about you?"

Jesse walked to Gaston's leg and whimpered. Gaston looked down at him. "It's okay, boy. They're going to be all right." He said, patting the dog's head. "You keep an eye on them, all right?" Gaston closed the front door and mounting his horse, he rode as quickly as he could back to Villeneuve to fetch Dr. Tanner right away and let him know what had happened.

Robert was beginning to regain consciousness. He grunted and flitted his eyes open to see the ceiling above him. He glanced next to himself. Lissa was still unconscious. Robert quickly felt her forehead and gasped in relief that her fever was down. He pulled the coverlet back and looked at her bandaged torso. It was slightly bloody from when he'd closed her up, but it wasn't leaking, much to his relief. Robert covered her back up and dragged himself closer to her.

Robert was nestled right next to Lissa, his face snuggled against hers. His left arm was draped across her body and his hand protectively placed on her right side. Every time she grunted, whimpered in her sleep, or slightly moved, Robert's heart jumped and he was instantly awake. She had to stay still! Robert held her as close to himself as possible, but not too tightly. "I love you, Lis." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry for hurting you!"

Lefou had just been coming out of the tavern to do some shopping when he'd noticed Gaston galloping into town and rushing to the doctor's office. Curious, and assuming that his friend was seeking medical help for Sarah, Lefou hurried over to find out what was up. He was alarmed when Gaston informed him. "Oh my gosh! I knew it! I just knew something was wrong!" Lefou shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Gaston asked.

"Lissa paid me a short visit earlier today, inviting me to supper this week. But she suddenly doubled over, holding her stomach. She was looking pretty bad. I got worried."

"Why didn't you do something?!" Gaston growled.

"I did! I walked her to Doc Tanner's. I thought they had things taken care of."

"I'm...sorry, Lefou." Gaston covered his face. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Is she going to be all right?"

"I hope so." Gaston bit his lip.

Robert wasn't sure how long it had been, but it was nearing dark. Lissa was moaning and stirring. Robert sat up, lit a candle, and gently stroked her face as he sat beside her, rubbing her hands. She flitted her eyes open, looking around in confusion. She looked up to see her husband, smiling down at her. "Hey, Sweetheart." He whispered quietly.

"What...what happened?" Lissa asked groggily.

"Shh. Everything's all right. You're going to be fine." Robert told her happily. "Go back to sleep now." Lissa closed her eyes. Robert lightly kissed her face. Lissa wearily smiled and cradled his hand in both of hers.

Dr. Tanner quietly stepped inside the room with Matilda and Gaston was right behind them. So was Lefou. Robert looked up at them. "How is she doing?" Dr. Tanner asked quietly.

"All right." Robert mumbled. "She just woke up a minute ago."

"Why don't you come out and take a break?" Gaston suggested.

"No. I'm _not_ leaving her." Robert shook his head sadly.

"Robert, do as he says." The senior physician told him firmly. "We'll look after Lissa."

Robert protested but Gaston pulled him up by his shoulders and led him out of the bedroom while Dr. Tanner and Matilda monitored Lissa. Gaston ushered the younger man onto the sofa. "You need a drink." Gaston told him.

"No, I can't." Robert rubbed his head.

"Don't argue. It will help." Lefou said, pulling his bottle of whiskey out of his coat.

"I said, no." Robert whimpered, hunching over and staring blankly at the floor. "I don't think I can ever leave her again! Not after what happened today." Robert wept in a strangled voice.

Lefou sat down next to him. Gaston stood in front of them.

"Hey, everything's all right." He said kindly, clasping Robert's arm.

"This is all my fault!" Robert covered his face.

"Rob, don't say that." Lefou protested. "It just happened. You had no idea. You can't believe it's your fault."

"Yes, it is." Robert sniffled. "I never should've left her! She was having a small problem. I should've stayed and taken care of it. I was gone too long. I didn't come back when I said I would. One of my patients had complications, and I had to induce further emergency treatment. If that hadn't happened, I'd have been home in time! I could've been back before it got really bad. I..."

"Hush." Gaston interrupted him. "Don't talk about it."

"Hey, take it easy on him, Gaston." Lefou said glumly. "Give the poor fellow a break! He's been through quite an ordeal."

"What if I hadn't been there?" Robert wailed, looking up at his big brother with greatly troubled eyes. "What if...what if she'd been here, _all alone,_ the whole time?! What if no one had come at all?" Robert trembled like a distressed child. He couldn't bear to imagine Lissa lying helpless on the floor for that long, with no help in sight, _dying_ alone, slowly, horribly! Just the fact that it very well could have happened made him want to retch.

"That's enough." Gaston said firmly. "You need to think about what you _did_ do, instead of what could have been." Robert glared at him through his tears.

"He's right, Rob. You're a hero!" Lefou added, trying to perk up his pal.

"Do you know what it's like?" He asked in quivering but hard voice, looking right at Gaston. "Do you have any idea what it feels like, to see a loved one suffering immensely, knowing you can help but you'd rather kill yourself than put them through it? To watch them suffer even more, at your own hand, _all for their good,_ knowing you'd give anything to ease the pain but that is no option? And they're looking to you for _comfort?"_ Gaston sighed, just staring pensively at him.

"I've had my share." He grunted. Lefou didn't say anything. But he knew exactly what his friend was talking about.

"I don't think I can ever look her in the eyes again, after what I did to her!" Robert sobbed. "Do you have any idea what it is to be afraid to face your own wife? Because you've betrayed her?"

"Yes. Yes, I do...unfortunately." Gaston winced.

"She trusted me, and I just made everything worse."

"You still have her, don't you?" Gaston reminded him. Robert buried his face in his knees. This had hit him very hard. Of all the times before when he'd suppressed personal feelings from coming to the surface on the job, this time such a demand was impossible. He loved his wife with all his heart. He felt like a murderer, doing what he'd done. Jesse came to him and rested his head on his knee. Robert clasped his head. "It's okay, lad. It's all right." Gaston shushed him, stooping down and wrapping his arm around the smaller fellow who needed serious consolation.

Dr. Tanner returned to town with Gaston after dark, but Lefou said he'd stay with Robert for the night, to help him. And Matilda the nurse stayed on too. The men in town were speaking in hushed whispers about Gaston again, but this time, he just ignored them. Tonight, he truly did deserve their judgement. Gaston slowly trudged into his front door with a heavy sigh. Sarah hurried to him as quickly as possible with her enlarged baby bump. She saw the languid concern on his face. "Gaston! Are you all right?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You didn't come back with an answer from Robert or Lissa. And you've been gone all day. I was becoming worried!" Sarah told him. He caressed her forearm and kissed her wrist. "Something troubles you. What is it?" Sarah asked with concern.

Gaston wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, Sarah..." he shook his head. "I made a serious mistake! And now Lissa is ill!"

In the next few days, Robert barely slept at all. He was constantly at Lissa's side, tending her, trying to comfort her, trying to make up for the distress he'd caused her. He didn't go into town or make any house calls. Her fever had broken the next morning, but she was still lethargic and her stomach hurt very much. Robert made sure that she slept as much as possible: he tried to encourage her to eat when she was awake; he regularly listened to her insides with his stethoscope, hoping not to find any internal hemorrhaging; and he just held her hand and stayed near, trying to soothe her when her incision was throbbing terribly. Dark rims were under his eyes from lack of rest. Jesse didn't really eat, as he was worried about his mistress. He stared at his master and mistress with woeful, sad brown eyes. His companionship and soft fur was great therapy to the traumatized young physician. Robert refused to leave Lissa for any reason. He wouldn't even venture into town for things they needed! He was scared to death to leave her all alone, especially since she couldn't do anything for herself.

But Gaston was in and out, checking on them. He and or sometimes Lefou rode into town and brought back whatever they needed. They took in how drained and depressed Robert was, stressed with guilt and anxiety, and Gaston always made sure to compliment the doctor for his bravery, before he headed back home to Sarah. Gaston apologized to Robert, over and over, for the horrible way he'd treated him. Robert only merely nodded. He was very hurt that Gaston would believe that he'd _ever_ try to hurt Lissa, but since he already felt pretty low about himself, he didn't lash out at his wife's brother. For her sake, they agreed to keep the matter quiet. She would be heartbroken if they'd formed an irreconcilable rift between them, especially regarding her well being. It was going to take Robert a while to forgive Gaston for his extreme harshness, but he didn't snub him. And for Lissa's sake, Robert promised himself to at least make an effort to _try_ to forgive him.

Sarah, and her circle of a Ladies' Aid Society, sent meals to the Travis home, so Robert wouldn't starve and Lissa wouldn't worry about preparing his dinner. Belle and Maurice came to visit every day. Lissa was family to them, and Maurice could greatly empathize with young Robert and did the best he could to offer consolation to the lad.

Sarah was anxious to come and visit her sister-in-law and help however she could, but between running her mission home, tending duties at home, and being very pregnant-swollen ankles, tired easily, and clumsy-, she was having a hard time making her way over there. But Gaston always sent Lissa her love.

Lissa was sleeping a lot. One afternoon, Gaston and Lefou-her brothers, more or less-both showed up to bring her flowers. She was awake for once, but very lethargic. "Hi, Lissa." Lefou said with a pasted smile. He didn't like seeing her this way, but at least she'd get better.

"Hello." Lissa gave a small smile.

"We brought you these to cheer you up." Lefou held the flowers up.

"Thank you." Lissa whispered.

"How do you feel?" Lefou asked. He was doing most of the talking while Gaston quietly observed. If Lissa knew what he'd done to her husband, it would hurt her feelings excruciatingly, especially after their argument over him. He hoped that being with Lefou would spur him the courage to talk to her.

"Like a caterpillar, in a cocoon." Lissa muttered sarcastically. Both men chuckled.

"Well, at least being in bed hasn't sapped your spunk." Gaston teased. She slightly grinned up at him then winced. "Now you'll have a scar to match mine."

"Oh, now please! Don't start on that!" Lissa cringed, trying not to laugh.

"Stanley and Claudette had their baby!" Lefou told her.

"Oh. Really?" Lissa arched her eyebrows.

"Mmm-hmm. It's a boy. His name is Adrian."

"I'm...glad for them." Lissa said quietly.

"I think we'd better go." Gaston suggested.

"I'm sorry." Lissa said sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't better company."

"Aww, that's okay." Lefou smiled. "You just get some rest so you can get better soon!" He waved bye to her. She faintly waved back. Gaston stooped down and kissed her head.

"You get some rest." He said.

"I will." Lissa closed her eyes.

"We'll come back real soon."

"Thanks...for coming." She drifted off into sleep again.

 **4 Days Since the Operation**

"Hey! Look who's awake." Robert smiled warmly, as he entered with a tray of food and pink blossoms. Lissa's eyes slightly lit up. Robert came to the side of the bed, setting the tray beside her. He cupped her face and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes, relishing in his kind touch.

"I'm so glad to see you." Lissa tiredly smiled. Robert smiled back, setting her back down in the pillows.

"Same here." Robert stroked her face. "The fever's gone, thank God. I brought you some breakfast."

"Oh. Well, I'm not very hungry just yet."

"That's all right." Robert sat beside her, and handed her the flowers. "Only the prettiest, for my one and only, lovely Lady Travis."

Lissa smiled and took them. "Thank you." Robert clasped her hand.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Ohh, very sore." Lissa sighed. "And lousy. But _better_ than I was!"

"That's good to know. You're going to be sore for a while, but if you're a good girl, it should go away. Just let me take a look." Robert said. He pulled back the coverlet down to her knees, lightly lifted her shift, and gingerly peeled back the bandage as he carefully examined her stitches. Lissa just lay back comfortably, stroking the flowers her husband had given her. "Looking good. No signs of infection so far." He said with satisfaction. "You want to see?" He teased.

"Please, _noo!"_ Lissa cringed.

"No?" Robert cocked his head. "You mean you don't want to admire my handiwork?"

"I can admire your handiwork in _other, better_ ways." Lissa retorted. "By enjoying how much better I feel."

"Ahh." Robert nodded.

"Besides, I saw enough of Gaston's scar after his operation." Lissa rolled her eyes. "Always made me feel uncomfortable. I think the worst part was the way he kept showing off to everyone who asked, or _didn't_ ask to see it!"

"I don't blame you." Robert laughed. "Does this hurt?" He gently prodded around.

"Mph. Yes." Lissa grimaced.

"I'm sorry." Robert apologized and quickly covered her back up, much to Lissa's relief. "Well, at least your color's coming back. I was really worried."

"Humph. Breakfast in bed?" Lissa raised her eyebrows. "This is a treat."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Robert stood up. "Because I'm afraid you're going to be having all your meals in bed for a while."

"Oh no!" Lissa exclaimed. "For how long?"

"For a couple weeks at least." Robert grinned.

"A couple weeks?" Lissa sputtered. "That's a long time."

"You want to get better, don't you?"

"Of course."

" _Well, then,"_ Robert leaned in toward her face and cupped her neck, "you're just gonna have to learn to follow doctor's orders." He grinned, whispering smoothly.

"Mmm. Well, now if this is your kind of prescribed treatment, how can I object?" Lissa said back, hugging his face.

"That's my Lis." Robert chuckled. She was seeming more like herself now!

 **That Afternoon**

Agathe had been helping Robert around the house and tending his wife when the poor doctor was forced to take a rest. There was a knock at the front door. Jesse raced to it, wagging his tail. Agathe opened it. "Oh, hello, Gaston." She smiled.

"Hello, Agathe." Gaston said. He was clutching a bouquet of pretty flowers in his hand. "It's really good of you to help them out. May I come in?"

"I suppose." Agathe grinned. Gaston wiped his boots before stepping inside.

"Are they asleep?"

"No. She just woke up. You go ahead." Agathe tilted her head toward the master bedroom.

Gaston patted Jesse and made his way to the bedroom. He heard hushed voices and peeked around the corner. Robert was sitting on the bed, holding Lissa's hand. "Well, I'll fix you something for that, it'll help with the pain." Robert sighed. Gaston's face fell. She was getting better, but still ill. He lightly knocked on the door. "Oh, hello." Robert looked at him.

"Hello, Gaston. You may come in." Lissa said quietly. Gaston removed his hat and approached the bed.

"It's me again." Gaston said nervously. "I...I brought these for you."

"Oh, Merci." Lissa gave a small smile.

"That was nice of you." Robert remarked.

"Well, it was the least I could do." Gaston shrugged, handing the flowers to Lissa.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "They're lovely." She giggled at how many flowers she already had in the master bedroom.

"Could, uh...could I speak to Lissa alone for a moment?" Gaston asked nervously. He decided it was time to be honest with her and eat crow. "Please?" He persisted.

"Sure." Robert smiled. "I'll put these in some water for you. I'll be back, with some herbal tea." He said to Lissa, blowing her a kiss. There was a thick tension in the air as soon as he stepped out. Gaston hung his head. Lissa just stared at her feet.

"Either I'm dreaming or I've lived through this before." She chuckled, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah." Gaston agreed, snickering nervously. "You look better. How are you feeling, little sister?"

" _Uhh..."_ Lissa winced, rolling her shoulders. "I'll be all right. It will be nice when I can get out of bed again." Though she truly didn't feel up to that right now.

"I know the feeling." Gaston smiled. Then he sat on the edge of the bed. "Lissie...I...I am so sorry!" Gaston cried. "I...I had no right to jump on your husband like that, even if I was having a bad day. And in his own house too! I said things that should _never_ have been said."

"I shouldn't have edged you on." Lissa said glumly.

"No. You were right! You know, I...I have failed you….so much, over and over, and over again! And please believe me, Lissa when I tell you that I don't _want_ to! I only want you to be safe. I swear it! I messed up so much before. And then I see all of these _potential_ dangers that could get you hurt. But in the end, _I_ end up hurting you! That is not my intention, ever!" Gaston pleaded with her. "I just want you to be safe and happy. But I had no right to be so hard on Robert.

'I had no right to cut him down, especially to make myself feel better. It didn't work and I was wrong. You _were_ right. He _is_ a very good doctor! The best. And a fine husband. You should be very proud.'" Gaston smiled sadly.

"I am. I am so proud of him." Lissa said softly with tears. Gaston kissed her hand.

"Lissie, I saw it. I was here. I was here when he had to cut you open." Gaston said, shuddering at the memory.

"You were?"

"Yes. I kept telling myself that he'd never be able to handle it, and keep it together under that kind of pressure. 'Cause he's just a kid. But you know what? He did! He was terrified for you! He hated what he was doing. But he had no choice. I kept expecting him to halt and faint. But he kept at it. He did not allow himself to rest, much less breathe, until he was sure that _everything possible_ he could have done was done, _to perfection."_ Gaston said passionately.

"I've _never_ seen a man work so hard to save someone he cared about. And I've watched him taking care of you, staying near you...he's got more to him than meets the eye."

"You're _just finally_ letting that sink into your head?" Lissa laughed with tears.

"Yeah." Gaston laughed with her. He reached his hand out and stroked her hair. "I love you, Lissie." He said sadly. "I hope you know that."

"I do." Lissa nodded. "I love you too."

"All I want is for you to be happy. And...and I'm truly sorry. I'm _proud_ of you, for the kind of man you chose to give your heart to. And I'm very proud to have him in the family."

"You mean that?" Lissa asked, shocked.

"I do." Gaston nodded. "I mean it, this time!"

"Ohh, Gaston..." Lissa's voice quivered. She hid her face and tried to wipe her eyes. "Thank...you..."

Gaston smiled sadly. He stood up and kissed her cheek. "You get some rest. I've stayed too long. Take it easy, Sis."

"Thank you, Gaston. I will. Send Sarah my regards, will you?"

"I'll do that." Gaston nodded. "And I'll try to get her over here as soon as she feels up to it. She's worried about you." He stopped and stared at Robert as he passed by.

"What?" Robert looked at him pensively.

"Nothing." Gaston shook his head, smiling. He gave Robert a playful punch on the arm, then left. Robert filed into his bedroom. He saw Lissa crying.

"Hey, you all right?" Robert asked, gripping her arms. "Are you hurting?"

"I'm good. I'm wonderful!" Lissa smiled widely. Gaston had finally, firmly, truly accepted Robert as the good man that he was, and as the wonderful husband he would be! She was still stunned.

" _Okay..."_ Robert tried to take that as a good sign. "Why is everyone looking at me funny today?"

"Maybe they just like you." Lissa giggled. Robert shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"You know, we promised each other before we got married, that we were going to tell each other the truth, about _everything._ Remember?" Robert reminded her, sitting next to her.

"Yes, I do."

"You, uh...you weren't being exactly honest with me, when you told me you only had indigestion, were you?" Robert asked seriously. "You had stomachaches, didn't you?"

Lissa gazed down at the blanket. "Yes." She said lowly. "I honestly thought it was caused from the indigestion! And I thought it would just go away! I thought I could handle it."

"Lis, why didn't you just tell me when it first happened? I could've helped you a lot sooner!"

"I'm sorry." Lissa said sadly. "I...I didn't want to worry you. And besides, it barely happened at first. At first it was very short, and didn't alarm me very much. It didn't happen that often."

"Until it was too late." Robert finished for her.

"Yes. I did go to see Dr. Tanner about it, but he wasn't around at the time, and I would've had to wait hours to see him. So I came home. I'm just so glad you came back when you did!"

"Me too." Robert lied. He hated the whole thing and wished he hadn't had anything to do with it. He gripped her shoulders. "Lis, from now on please tell me if you don't feel good! I can help you. That's what I'm here for! I don't think either of us want to go through this again."

"I sure don't! All right. I will. _If_ it keeps nagging me." Lissa said. Robert leaned forward and kissed her head. "And I'm sorry."

"That's my girl." He smiled sadly.

Lefou arrived with some flowers while Belle and Maurice were visiting. He told them all what was going on in the village and made funny jokes. Lissa laughed heartily, then winced. "Oh, Lefou, stop." She chuckled painfully, her hand going to her side. "You're going to make me pull my stitches out!

 **A Couple Days Later**

 _Besides my brother Gaston and my best friend Belle, I am married to the bravest person I've ever known!_ Lissa wrote in her diary. _He saved my life! I still can't believe he did it. And so thoroughly! It was so hard on him though and I still think it's heavily effecting him. I'm so glad to still be alive, and have more time together with this wonderful man._

"Lis, Dr. Tanner is here to see you." Robert said.

"Oh, all right." Lissa said as she set her diary aside.

"Hello, Lissa." Dr. Tanner greeted. "You are looking much better than the last time I saw you. You have a little more color in your cheeks."

"Thank you. Robert is looking after me very well, and I'm feeling a little better every day." Lissa tried to smile. Dr. Tanner stood at the edge of the bed.

"I can see that." He nodded in approval. "Well, I'm just going to take a quick look at you." He took her pulse. "Gaston's told me all about your heroic, quick thinking." He said to Robert.

"Really?" Robert arched his eyebrows. "I _don't_ feel heroic." Lissa smiled at him thoughtfully as Dr. Tanner felt her face with the back of his hand. "If I was a real hero, I'd have found a way to make her sleep!"

"It's all right, dear." Lissa said as Dr. Tanner leaned over, listening to her chest with his stethoscope. "You were very courageous to do what you did!"

"I still don't feel courageous." Robert hung his head, pursing his lips.

"That's not what Gaston says." Dr. Tanner said. "He says you stayed collected even though it was hard. He said of how you persisted until you were done, until you were sure everything was in place."

"That's...nice of him. I...did more harm than good. I...just want to stop talking about it." Robert mumbled dejectedly and slightly stepped away to the door. Lissa watched him uncomfortably. She didn't like to see him so down in the mouth. Had he no idea of the amazing thing he had done?

"All right. Let's have a look at your stomach, Lissa." Dr. Tanner instructed. Lissa eased herself down, pulled back the covers and her shift so he could examine the stitches. "Does that hurt?" He gently pressed around her sore abdomen.

"A bit." Lissa nodded. "Oow."

"Mph." Dr. Tanner grunted. "Have you been able to eat anything?"

"A little." Lissa said. "My appetite is beginning to come back."

"Well, everything is looking very good." Dr. Tanner declared with satisfaction, covering her back up. "Clear of any infection! However, you will need to stay in bed for another week and no housework."

"Oh dear." Lissa sighed.

"It's for your own good, Lissa. No arguments."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Robert won't let me! He won't let me do anything!"

"That means he's doing his job. Well, good day. You take it easy."

"Thanks." Robert said quietly. He was silent as it was just the two of them.

"Robert?" Lissa asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Please come here." Lissa requested, patting the spot next to her. Robert reluctantly complied and sat dejectedly on the bed. His shoulders were sagging and he looked disheartened. "What's troubling you, dear?" Lissa asked. "Won't you tell me?" She softly touched his arm.

"Oh, Lis. I'm sorry!" Robert shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for _what,_ Sweetheart?"

"For hurting you." Robert sadly looked into her eyes.

"It's not like you were deliberately trying to cause me pain." Lissa said kindly, rubbing his wrist. "You shouldn't feel bad."

"But I do!" Robert swallowed hard. "I only wanted to make you feel better, _not_ worse. And I only caused you more anguish. Please forgive me, my love."

"Ohh, Robert..." Lissa sighed sympathetically, tears welling in her eyes. She cupped his face with both hands. "Dear, please look at me." Lissa begged. Robert slowly met her eyes. "I _love_ you." She said firmly. "You _were_ courageous. And very brave. I know you didn't want to hurt me, but you did what you had to, despite your feelings. You did the right thing! And you shouldn't feel guilty for that. It wasn't your fault."

Robert nuzzled and kissed her palm that was lovingly placed on his cheek. "You knew exactly what to do and I'm proud of you for it." Lissa sadly smiled. "If you hadn't, I...I wouldn't be able to thank you right now."

"Don't even say that!" Robert moaned.

"But it's true. I'm so glad God gave you to me for my husband. We vowed to be with each other in the good times and the bad, remember? This was one of the very bad times. You were with me when it counted the most! And even if you weren't, I know you would've tried."

Robert clasped her closely. He hid his nose in her hair. She smiled and soothingly rubbed his back. He kissed her face hard. "How could I mess up with a sweetheart like you?" He finally smiled. Lissa laughed and leaned on his chest. He finally eased her back down on the pillows. She needed her rest. He lovingly placed his hand on her scarred side, and protectively kept it there. She grabbed his other hand and clasped it close to her face. Then she smiled and went to sleep.

It had been a week, and even though she still had to stay in bed, Lissa asked if Robert could at least take her out for a short drive. "Oh, I don't think that's a good idea!" He told her firmly.

"Just a small one?" Lissa pleaded.

"Dear, I'm not sure if you're strong enough yet. I don't want your stitches to come out, or have you start bleeding." Robert said worriedly.

"If we take it slow?" Lissa asked. Robert sat down next to her and clenched her hands hard.

" _If_ I take you, you've _got to promise me_ that you'll tell me if anything is bothering you!" He exclaimed seriously. "You start feeling nauseous, or _anything,_ I'm taking you home!"

"Yes, Robert. If you're there to look after me, I should be fine." Lissa smiled gratefully.

"I'm going to carry you. Any walking right now could loosen your stitching." Robert stated.

"I'm not about to argue with you about that." Lissa grinned as her stomach was still sore anyway. Robert ever so carefully helped her sit up and get dressed. His eyes never left her, making sure she was alright, and that no blood leaked through her bandage. The spring weather was here but it was still cool outside. Robert carried her out to the carriage and placed a blanket on her lap.

"You all right?" He asked. "You feel dizzy?"

"No." Lissa shook her head. "The fresh air feels good." Robert still didn't feel good about this, but he decided to try. Lissa leaned on his shoulder as he drove her to the castle, with Jesse bounding along with them. They reached the castle yard. Robert dismounted to help her.

"You feel alright, darling?"

"Yes." Lissa nodded.

"You feel even a little lightheaded, or have pain, you tell me right away this time, you hear me?"

"Yes, dear. I've been cooped up in the bedroom for so long though." Lissa smiled.

"Lissa! Lissa's here!" Chip cheered. "Momma, come quickly!" Belle was excited to see her friend. Robert gently carried her inside to the drawing room. It was so good to see her family again. Little Ella was beginning to sit up now! And Adam and Belle beamed just being around their little girl.

Lissa was so glad to visit at the castle again and see everybody, but Robert firmly made it brief and took her back home because she still needed lots of rest. She was getting better, but full recovery was still a long way off, and there was still the risk of infection. Robert took every possible precaution.

Lissa was propped up comfortably on the parlor sofa, covered with her mother's quilt and her feet resting atop a pillow. She was reading a book. She'd begged to be in a different room, for a change of scenery. Robert stepped in from the kitchen. "Here you go." He smiled, handing her a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you, dear." Lissa smiled up at him. She took a sip. "Mmm. That is so good!" Robert kissed her lips. "Thank you for taking me out, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. But we're not going to do it again for a while. Even that little bit was too much for you, I think." He touched her shoulder. "You feel all right?" He softly touched her side.

"I'm a little tired. But it felt good to be out again." Lissa sighed, leaning back in the pillows.

"I'm glad it cheered you up." Robert smiled and kissed her forehead. "Rest now." They heard Jesse barking happily outside. Robert looked out the window. "Seems we have company." He said. He opened the door to greet and welcome Gaston and Sarah. They stepped inside the house.

"Oh, hello!" Lissa's eyes lit up. She was starved for company and she'd missed Sarah a lot. Sarah came to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Lissa." She smiled sweetly, taking her hands. "How are you? I've been worried."

"Fine. Much better. It's good to see you, Sarah. I've missed you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I've literally been off my feet very much lately too. I've been so worried about you!"

"I'm doing very well." Lissa sighed. "Robert says I'm getting a little stronger every day."

"My cooking, you know!" Robert smirked.

"Eh. You really expect me to believe that?" Gaston lightly swatted his arm. It was all an act. He'd seen how afraid Robert had been when he'd performed that horrible surgery, the whole time kicking himself for hurting his wife. Gaston was truly proud of him. But, since they were related now, he enjoyed stirring up playful brotherly bantering. Gaston came to his wife's side, wrapping his arm around her.

"So, how are you and the baby?" Lissa inquired curiously, cocking her head.

Sarah looked down proudly at her 5 month full growing abdomen. "Very well. _And growing!"_ she declared emphatically. Gaston chuckled heartily from her side, resting his large hands over her baby bump.

"I think she looks _outrageously_ attractive." He narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"I thought I was supposed to be that way to you as a bride." She interjected, frowning playfully.

"Mmm!" Gaston rumbled hungrily, kissing her hair. "Having babies does things to me, my heavenly beauty." He whispered seductively. Sarah giggled. Lissa grinned. She endured but enjoyed all the smooching between her brother and his wife, because now that he was a decent chap, Gaston saved it for only _one_ woman: his wife!

Gaston chuckled heartily, lightly patting her rounded stomach. Then he took off his hat, stooped down and kissed his sister's cheek. He straightened up but looked down at her in relief. She was looking so much better! "So, how is he treating you?" Gaston asked sternly, hovering over her. "Need me to straighten him out yet?"

"Hey!" Robert blurted out defensively. Surely Gaston was only teasing! Robert didn't want a repeat performance from the last time his new big brother had taken it upon himself to 'straighten' him out!

"No, no." Lissa shook her head, laughing. "No need for quick fists or shot guns, big brother. He's been a _very_ good husband to me." She clasped Robert's arm around her shoulder as he stood next to her. "Haven't you, dear?" She looked up at him proudly.

"I'm glad _somebody_ noticed!" Robert stated, warily eying the much larger, much more intimidating than him army captain watching him like a hawk.

"Oh. Good." Gaston huffed gruffly. Every time he wanted to have some 'fun' with his pipsqueak brother-in-law, Lissa always spoiled it.

"Besides, Jesse looks after me." Lissa said. "He'll keep him in line."

"Mmm-hmm." Gaston grunted. "I can see that." He actually smiled warmly.


	32. Chapter 32 My Prince!

"Aah. Well, that was a lovely breakfast, my love." Gaston wiped his mouth with his napkin, sitting at the dining table.

"Thank you, dear." Sarah smiled, clearing the dishes. Gaston stood up to help.

"But really, you're gonna have to stop being such a wonderful cook. Do you realize, I've gained _t_ _welve_ _pounds_ since we've been married!" Gaston exclaimed, knocking his stomach for reference.

"It doesn't show." Sarah grinned, shrugging.

"Oh, but it _will_ if you don't stop being such a good little wife." Gaston came up behind her, brushing her neck with his nose and running his hands up and down her sides. She turned and looked up at him playfully.

"Would you rather starve to death?" She asked smoothly. Gaston wrapped his arms closely around her.

"Mmm. Doesn't sound so terrible to me. _I'd have_ _you_ _to feast on forever!"_ He growled, nuzzling her nose with his. Sarah giggled, shaking her head.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" She cocked her head.

"Of course not, my dear." Gaston narrowed his eyes, lovingly rubbing her stomach. "Hmm. Seems rather quiet in there." He stated, looking down pensively at her belly.

"That's because I'm doing things. Roaming back and forth, accomplishing tasks, I think it lulls the baby to sleep. It's when _I_ would like to get some rest that this little fellow wants to play." Sarah sighed.

"I see." Gaston kissed her head. "Well, not to worry, dear. I'll have a talk with her about that."

Sarah smiled and rubbed his chest. "Gaston? Is everything all right again, between you and Robert?" She asked seriously. Gaston sighed and hung his head.

"We've agreed to put it behind us, but I don't think he truly has yet." Gaston said glumly. "He acts as if everything is clean and okay between us, but...he gets this guarded look in his eyes. He tries to hide it, but I can see it. I've seen it plenty of times in the eyes of wild game when I'm stalking them." Gaston looked away. "It's my fault, I know. What bothers me the most is...it's almost the same look Lissa gave me, the night the wolves attacked her, while I was trying to tend her wounds. While I was trying to make sure she stayed alive, she was afraid of me, afraid I'd come to punish her. I confess, that was my first intention. But not _then!_ I was trying to help her, and she couldn't even see it! And now her husband has that same..." Gaston scowled at himself.

"Give him time." Sarah told him quietly. "And you really should learn to control your temper!"

"I will try, my love." Gaston sighed.

* * *

"Belle, you said you've been wanting to visit the town and see how the press office is coming along. Well, how about today? It's fair outside." Adam suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Belle agreed. "Besides, Papa has some errands to do anyway for his art."

"Are you feeling better?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Yes." Belle rolled her eyes. She'd been feeling very sick to her stomach every morning for a while.

"All right. Well, what do you say, Precious?" Adam smiled at Ella as he held her in the air. "Would you like to go for a ride?" Ella giggled down at her papa, as his beard tickled her face. "I'll take that as a yes." Maurice joined his kids on the drive down to Villenueve. Ella seemed to enjoy the bustle about the village and stared up in awe at the many things to look at. Belle was going to meet Adam at the building being built for the newspaper, _after_ she made a stop at Pere Robert's library.

Maurice had to purchase some new canvases. He ran into Lissa on his way. "Maurice!" Lissa's face lit up.

"Lissa, good to see you, dear girl." Maurice tipped his hat. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, _so_ much better!" Lissa exclaimed. "It's so nice to be up and about again, and visiting with people. And my side doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well, praise be. I'm relieved to hear that. But don't you overdo it now." He warned her.

"No worries there." Lissa replied. "Rob has been very strict about that."

"You're a very lucky girl. We're all proud of your husband for how he saved you."

"So am I." Lissa blushed wistfully.

"It must have been very difficult for him." Maurice stated sympathetically. He could relate in a small way to what the young doctor had gone through.

"It was." Lissa said solemnly. "But, we're just thankful to still be together."

"Indeed." Maurice agreed.

* * *

Belle happily marched into the old boys' schoolhouse, with Ella strapped to her back in a makeshift harness. Pere Robert grinned widely when he saw her. "Belle. I was hoping you'd stop by today." He greeted warmly.

"I've been wanting to see what new volumes you were so giddy about." Belle winked at him.

"Well, here's just the book for you." The priest said, handing her a large green covered title. On it was a picture of a lion, a queen, a closet, and four little children, two boys and two girls. "It's new. It's just been printed at the first of the year. I picked it up a month ago."

" _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe."_ Belle read the title out loud.

"I knew it would be something you'd fancy. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, talking creatures..." Pere Robert told her. "I thought you might like to read it to Ella." Belle was already glancing through the pages, skimming over the content. The look on her face told him that she was already delighted.

"It sounds wonderful. I will borrow this one!" She beamed.

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's then it's yours."

"Mine? Oh, but, Sir! No, I...I couldn't."

"You must. I insist! As a present for my young princess."

"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" Belle cried giddily.

"You are most welcome. And if this author breaks out any sequels, I will most certainly let you know!" Belle excitedly trotted out of the library, eager to read her new book. Oh, she and Ella would definitely be pouring over this one during story time!

* * *

Adam strolled passed Sarah's mission house and saw little children playing in the small lawn, and young boys tending to the outside needs of the cottage. The children looked happy, clean, and well fed. A few of the needy mothers were also outside, tending the small garden in the yard. Adam smiled approvingly.

He was just turning the corner when he accidentally stumbled into one of the village women. "Ohhh! Oh my word. Pardon me. That was most clumsy of me." Adam apologized in embarrassment. "I beg your pardon."

"No, it was my fault." The woman corrected him.

"I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Not at all, Sir." The woman shook her head, smiling. Then their eyes met!

Adam's mind locked down. The world around him was a blur. He could only hear his own heartbeat pounding relentlessly. It was Agathe. Before him stood the very woman who had cursed him and his beloved servants! She looked different in her regular work clothes, but as he gazed into those eyes, he knew it was the very same woman! Vivid flashbacks of that fateful night he'd snubbed her and she'd cursed him swirled inside his head right now.

Agathe said nothing, but watched him with concern. Even after the spell had been broken, she had never revealed herself to him! She had kept a low profile since then, and had never tried to cross paths with the former Beast. But the cat was out of the bag now, and neither of them could stop it.

"En-Enchantress..." Adam tried to speak.

"My prince." Agathe said calmly, with a respectful curtsy.

"You...you hurt me, and my servants!" Adam wailed. "It was my fault, I know. I was wrong the way I had treated you. But them? What did they ever do to deserve that? Why did you punish them?"

"Your Highness..." Agathe tried to calm him. Then Adam's eyes became even more fearful.

"Stay away from my family!" He cried. "They've done nothing wrong, and I'm different now! I swear on my life that I am not the same person I was when you first came to me! You must believe me! If I have still offended you, punish _me!_ But, I beg of you, spare my family! They are innocent!" Adam was shaking.

Agathe gently touched his arm and he stiffened defensively. "My prince," Agathe began, "you _are_ indeed a changed man. I know that full well. Had you not changed and found true love, the spell would not have been lifted. But it has been! You all are free from my enchantment. I...the servants...that was..."

"They didn't harm you." Adam whimpered. At that moment, Belle arrived. Adam hadn't noticed. He could barely hear Belle's soft voice, trying to get his attention. The only clear person he could see was Agathe!

"Adam? What's wrong?" Belle asked in alarm. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Belle..." Adam choked on the words, as his gaze shifted to his beautiful wife and baby girl.

"Agathe? Is he ill? What's wrong with him?" Belle asked frantically. Adam's head shot up.

 _"Who?"_ He sputtered.

"He's had a terrible shock, Belle." Agathe told her.

"Belle...you know her?"

"Why, yes. She's my friend, Agathe. What's the matter, Adam?" Belle gripped his arm.

"Belle, there's something I've never told anyone in the village, unless they forgot it. I...I am the enchantress. I am the one who cursed your husband into a Beast before he met you." Agathe said.

"Wait. What?!" Now it was Belle's turn to gape. "That can't be!"

"It's true, Belle." Agathe said solemnly. Adam winced, trying to process this.

"Agathe? Would you mind holding Ella, please? I need a moment alone with Adam." Belle said, swinging Ella around in her harness.

"Of course, my dear." Agathe smiled, taking Ella in her arms. Belle gently pulled Adam after her and braced him against a wall around the corner.

"Adam...you must calm down." Belle said. "I don't like to see you like this."

"It was all my fault." Adam said in a quivering voice. "Our servants could have died from the curse she put on us. But it all would've been because of me! All my selfishness, and pride, it nearly cost my friends their lives!"

Belle watched him sympathetically, and cupped his face. "But they're _not_ dead, Adam." She said softly. "They're alive, and so are you! The spell is broken and behind us now." Adam was slowly beginning to shake less. "Look at me." Belle said. Adam slowly met her eyes. "I know the curse was painful for you, but...do you realize that, had it not been for the curse, we might never have met, or fell in love, gotten married, or have had our beautiful little girl. We broke the spell. It's over! We have our friends and each other. If there had never been a curse, and all of this wouldn't have happened at all, is that what you would want now?"

Adam gazed at her with a new admiration. No! He would never trade her, his daughter, or his friends for the wonderful life they were experiencing now! "You're right, Belle. As usual." Adam finally said. "No, I would not trade any of you for living a life without the curse. It opened my eyes to so much, and now I can truly appreciate it, and not take it for granted anymore. I wouldn't give any of you up for lack of the curse. You are my whole life!" He leaned his head down and kissed her arm.

"I love you, Adam." Belle said.

"I love you, Belle. And I will till my dying breath." Adam said passionately. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. They slowly broke away and approached Agathe. "Enchan...Ag...Agathe?" He tried to speak.

"Your Highness, Prince Adam." Agathe nodded.

"I hope you can believe me when I tell you how truly sorry I am for the way I treated you the first time we met! I begged your forgiveness then, but it was only to save my own skin. But now, out of shame, I am begging you to please forgive me. I am so sorry."

"All has been forgiven, my prince, when the spell broke." Agathe said. "And I'm sorry it was so hard on you and your servants. I am so proud of both of you for ending the curse. You are a better man, Your Highness, for having chosen to mend your ways. And it is obvious to see that you are reaping the rewards of your choices." She glanced down at Ella.

"Thank you!" Adam breathed with tears of relief. "And please, from now on, you needn't feel the need to make your presence scarce when I am around. Belle has often spoken kindly of you, and told me that you are her friend. I would be most relieved if you would consider being my friend too."

"It would be my honor." Agathe smiled warmly. "You have done well, Your Highness." Adam bowed.

"Agathe? Does anyone else know about this, about who you really are?" Belle asked curiously.

"No. None but the both of you, and I prefer to keep it that way."

"If that's what you want." Adam agreed. Agathe handed Ella over to him.

"Well, good day." Agathe curtsied and left them together.

"You really are a remarkable man." Belle looked up at him proudly.

"That is because I fell in love with a remarkable woman." Adam purred, kissing her lips. Ella patted his face and kissed his beard. Adam and Belle laughed.

Adam showed Belle the future printing press. She was thrilled and could hardly wait for it to open in a few months! Belle took Ella and visited with Lissa, then checked out the mission home. Gaston greeted Maurice and Adam, and offered to buy them a drink at the tavern. They complied, but only for light cider.

* * *

That night, as Ella dozed in her crib with the grayish-brown stuffed mouse that Agathe had given her for a present, Belle and Adam were sitting on their bed together. "At first, I felt angry, scared, and resentful of her." Adam said, hanging his head. "But what you said helped me be able to put it aside. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, and certainly not eleven years ago, but I can honestly say that I am grateful to Agathe. Without the curse, we may not be." Adam gazed fondly at Belle. She smiled tearfully, and caressed his cheek.

"I'm grateful too." Belle said. They turned down most of the candles as they nestled in bed. Belle was reading the new book Pere Robert had given her. She was constantly smiling. Adam watched her, grinning.

"That must be a pretty good book." He remarked. "You can hardly keep that smile off your face." He teased. "You like it, hmm?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. I am delighted." Belle agreed. Then she quickly sat up, setting her book down."Adam? I have something important to tell you!" Belle beamed, grabbing his hands. She'd had one secret errand today she hadn't told him about.

"Well, if you're not referring to your current adventure, this must be important." Adam grinned. "What is it?"

"I already have the perfect present for Ella's first birthday!" Belle told him excitedly. "Only it won't be here till about three months after. It will be a bit belated."

"Hmm? What?" Adam frowned, confused. "What kind of present..." Belle took his large hand, and guided it to her stomach. Adam's blue eyes instantly lit up with wonder. "Belle? You mean...is it..."

"Mmm-hmm." Belle nodded. "Ella is going to be a big sister come Christmas time!"

"Ohh, Belle..." Tears filled Adam's eyes. His heart soared with joy as he grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

* * *

 **Took me a while to work through Adam's reaction to Agathe. I know that The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe time setting was during WWII, but for this I will just make that it was a different war, more related to Belle's time era, and before trains were involved. Had C.S. Lewis's book been written then, I'm sure Belle would've loved it!**


	33. Chapter 33 Pregnancy Concerns

Lissa had fully recovered from her scary physical ordeal and was completely back to normal. But it was still hard for Robert to make himself leave her for a while. She finally had to shove him out the door to make him go to work, seeing his patients. Lissa split up her time between keeping her happy little home, visiting back and forth between the castle, Lefou, and Sarah's mission home, visiting Sarah, and lots of writing her romance novel. Her story had been improving and she'd been finding much more inspiration since she'd gotten married.

Adam and Belle announced to the castle household the exciting news that they were going to have another baby. Everyone was thrilled. Adam saw to it that Belle had all the help she could with watching Ella and teaching school, and had anything she requested to eat. Belle felt that he was being overprotective, but she relished in his adoration for her.

* * *

Baby Ella was beginning to sit up! And, she was trying to say her first words too! Belle was sitting with her in the library reading _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._ Ella was plopped on her lap, playing with her stuffed mouse, bouncing it up and down. She was blowing raspberries and giggling at herself. "Us-us." She cooed in a little baby voice. Belle stopped reading and looked at her, gaping.

"Ella? Did you say something?" Belle asked excitedly.

"Us-us." Ella repeated herself, holding up her mouse for her momma to see.

"That's a _mou-ouse."_ Belle chuckled. Ella shook her head.

"Us-us!" Ella squealed impatiently.

"Oh, all right. Ella, dear. You said your first word, my sweet!" Belle exclaimed, bouncing her up and down. "Let's go tell your papa!" She threw her book into her pocket, grabbed her baby and hurried out into the foyer. "Adam! Adam, come quickly!" Belle called out. She heard a door slam, and knew it was from her husband's study. She heard his heavy footsteps pounding the marble floor as he rushed to his pregnant wife as fast as he could. Maurice and a few of the servants came running too.

"Belle, is everything all right?" Maurice asked worriedly.

"Belle, what's the matter?" Adam panted, touching her stomach. "Are you okay? Is Ella all right? The baby? Anything wrong?"

Belle threw back her head and laughed. "Would you both calm down? Nothing's wrong at all. I'm fine. The most exciting thing just happened! Ella can talk! She said her first word!"

Adam's jaw dropped. "No!" He gaped.

"She did?" Maurice grinned.

"Yes, she did!" Belle told them. "Come on, darling. Say it for your papa and grandpere. Come on!" She encouraged Ella. Ella only looked nervously at her audience.

"Come on, Sweetheart. We want to hear your voice." Maurice smiled.

"Come on, Ella! Talk to me. Talk to Papa." Adam smooched. Ella only stared. Belle had an idea. She took the stuffed mouse from her little girl's arms. Ella pouted and wrung her hands out anxiously for her toy.

"Us-us! _Us-us!"_ She wailed.

"She did it! She actually talked!" Maurice clapped in delight.

"That's amazing." Adam's eyes lit up. "You can talk, Precious."

" _Us-us!"_ Ella cried for her mouse.

"Here you go, Sweetheart." Belle smiled. Ella protectively cuddled her toy close to herself.

"What is she saying? Us-us? What does that mean?" Adam asked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Belle shook her head, giggling.

* * *

Lissa was sitting at her writing desk, brushing the bottom of her shoes against Jesse's fur. He was lying down at her feet, while Robert sat in his armchair re-reading his list of medical supplies he'd been keeping stock of, plus going over in his mind the items they would soon need to go into town to purchase. Ever since his wife's horrible operation, he was constantly ancy, when it came to insuring that he had all the possible medical supplies on hand-on the road visiting patients and at home!-. Robert didn't _ever_ want to go through that again, especially not being able to sedate her. Had he been able to, it might not have been half as bad. He turned and glanced at his wife, who seemed lost in her own little world. "By the way, I forgot to ask." He mentioned, leaning forward with his elbow propped on the arm. "How is Sarah's pregnancy going?"

Lissa grinned. "Exciting, and frustrating." Lissa replied without taking her eyes off her work.

"What does that mean?"

Lissa finally looked up at him. "It's her first baby, so there are all the high-riding, escalating mixed emotions that come with that." Lissa explained. "She is so excited, but she gets so hard on herself for not being able to do all the things she's used to. She has to rest more than she'd like. And her family is back in Paris. She really misses them, and...I think she's trying to prove herself as a good country wife. She doesn't want to be judged as a high and mighty rich girl, and sometimes she pushes herself too hard to prove that she isn't. I feel bad for her."

"She shouldn't think that way." Robert stated. "She should get all the rest she needs. Whatever made her think like that?"

"This can be a small, and small-minded village sometimes." Lissa sighed. "When she first came, people were wary of her, and some did ridicule her at times. But honestly, that was more because she took a fancy to Gaston when most everyone else was still mad at him. But Sarah took it personally, and she's still convinced that people think of her as a goodie-to-shoo."

"That's a shame." Robert said. Lissa was still jotting down notes as she sat on their bed later before changing into her night dress. Robert was wearing his nightshirt and shook his head as he watched her. "Don't you ever take a break?" He teased. She looked up at him.

"Don't you ever become excited, to the point of extreme ecstasy when you've discovered a new diagnosis, or method in helping your patients?" She retorted.

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, it's the same with my story. New inspiration is swirling around in my head right now and I want to pen them down before I lose them!" Lissa explained. Robert climbed onto the bed from the other side and crawled behind her, nuzzling her hair.

"I thought _I_ was your inspiration." He pouted. Lissa's neck shivered. She turned and looked at him, placing her arm around his shoulder.

"Well, if it will make you feel any better, this romance story has risen to greater heights since we've been together! So, you _have_ contributed inspiration." She smiled.

"Oh. Can we put my name on the cover too?" He asked playfully. Lissa grinned. Robert clasped her face close and she met his lips before he poked her arm pit.

"Don't!" Lissa jumped back.

"Don't what?" Robert asked innocently.

" _Don't do that!"_ Lissa scolded.

"You mean... _this?"_ Robert poked her again.

"Stop it!" Lissa smacked his arm back. "Don't _do that_ to me!"

"Ahh. So your brother was right." Robert said cockily, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't tell me." Lissa crossed her arms with her back to him.

"You _are_ very ticklish." Robert chuckled evilly, creeping his fingers up the back of her neck.

" _No, I'm not!_ Don't start. Don't even think about it!" Lissa growled. She fumbled with her papers, trying to stack them together neatly. Robert clasped her from behind and ran his fingers quickly up and down her sides. "STOP!" Lissa laughed in spite of herself. Her papers slid off her lap and scattered to the floor. "Now look what you made me do." She huffed at him, standing up. Robert only stared at her with a naughty gleam in his eye. _"Don't_ look at me like that." Lissa warned him. Robert grabbed her arm and tugged her down into the bed with him. She glared up at him.

"So...you're _not_ ticklish, huh?" He teased, furiously tickling her waist.

"Ohh! Rob, cut it out! Stop! Stop it!" Lissa hysterically laughed out loud in her husband's lap. "Oh, please. Don't tickle me! Rob, don't! Stop it!"

* * *

Sarah was six months pregnant now, and was blossoming more all the time, much to Gaston's marital delight. Her stomach was expanding it seemed every week. She had a radiance about her that hadn't been there before. Yet, on the downer side, she found herself tired nearly all the time, and found it more difficult to even do simple chores around the house.

One afternoon, Gaston came in from hunting to check on her and see if she needed any help. He found her in the bedroom, standing in front of the full length mirror. She had a lovely garment draped over her arms and she was crying. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Gaston asked as he touched her arms.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Sarah muttered. "Nothing worth crying over. It's just that, this is my most favorite dress, and since we got married, I was planning and really hoping to wear it on our first wedding anniversary together. But now I'll never be able to fit into it on time." She looked down, patting her stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gaston sighed. "It is a lovely dress, but not as lovely as _you."_

"I don't feel lovely." Sarah hung her head. She was more than thrilled carrying his child, but she missed her family and felt stupid for being so hormonal and unable to perform simple duties. "I'm fat and clumsy. I can't do much of anything. I feel like I'm _growing more_ all the time!" She hugged her abdomen. Gaston clasped her hand.

"But you _don't_ look fat and clumsy to me, my dear." He purred. "I think you look beautiful, -Mmm!- _stunning!"_

"You're just trying to make me feel better. But you're not the one who has to walk around all the time like an overfilled laundry basket. Well, that's what I feel like."

"Darling, don't be so hard on yourself!" Gaston scolded her sadly, gripping her arms. "I love you, and our new baby. And I always will. Gosh, it disturbs me to see you looking so down in the dumps, Angel." Gaston cupped her chin. "There's a miracle going on inside you. You're creating life, something I could _never_ do, even if I tried!" At that comment, Sarah began to giggle. "Ahh, that's the Madame Gaston I know." Gaston said, giving her a sweet kiss. He stooped down and lovingly kissed her belly. "And she's going to make a _wonderful_ mother. Isn't that right, my little one?"

* * *

Gaston had just locked up the town drunk in the small jail, _again,_ when he nearly collided with Dr. Tanner. "Whoa! Watch it, Doc. I almost ran you over!" Gaston bit his lip.

"If that were the case, I'd be in need of my own services. And how!" The physician joked. Gaston chuckled.

"Well, sorry. You needn't worry about me. I'm as healthy as a horse. Always am, always have been, always will be!" Gaston smirked cockily.

" _Mmm-hmm."_ Dr. Tanner grunted skeptically. "Gaston, I need to speak to you." Dr. Tanner said more seriously, beckoning him aside. "About Sarah."

"Sarah?" Gaston's eyes widened and he gulped hard, feeling a race of adrenaline race down his back. "Is she all right?" He asked, beginning to panic. "What's wrong? Is she okay? The baby?"

"As far as we know, Gaston, she and the baby appear to be fine." Dr. Tanner touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry for startling you."

"But...there _is_ something wrong?" Gaston's lip began to tremble.

"Not wrong, just a little observation that concerns us a bit." Dr. Tanner said.

" _What kind_ of observation? Please tell me, Doctor! She's my wife. I need to know."

"I don't want to worry you, Gaston. But Angelina has been monitoring Sarah, and she came to me and told me that Sarah is bigger than normal, more than Angelina would expect for a woman with her frame."

"She is? Seriously, Doctor. She _is_ carrying a baby, after all." Gaston nearly laughed.

"But Angelina knows her business." Dr. Tanner interjected, unamused. Gaston's smile faded. The man wasn't fooling with him.

"Is that bad?" Gaston asked.

"Not bad, but it _could_ make delivery during birth extremely difficult." Dr. Tanner told him. "I'm letting you know so that you can help your wife. Make sure she takes it easy if she gets too tired."

"I will! You can count on it!" Gaston told him.

"Good man." Dr. Tanner approved. "I only told you so that you can be more observant of her, and help her better. I wasn't trying to send you into a panic attack."

"S-sure. Thanks, Doc." Gaston nodded quickly. They parted ways and Gaston strode straight for the midwife's house. He saw that her horse was hitched to her yard fence. He marched up to the door and loudly pounded on it. Angelina opened it.

"Captain, I didn't expect to see you. Is everything all right?" She asked.

"I hope so. But I must speak with you at once!" Gaston replied, nearly begging. The older woman ushered him in.

"I just returned from giving your wife a checkup."

"How is she?" Gaston removed his hat.

"Tolerable, given the circumstances."

"Angelina, is my wife _really_ all right?" Gaston asked anxiously. "Don't beat around the bush, just tell me."

"I'm not going to lie. I'm a bit concerned about her, Gaston." Angelina said. "Sarah is a healthy and fit woman. But, her pregnant belly is _much_ larger than I normally see in a woman her size and age, even at this late stage. I mean, much bigger! And her belly feels pretty tight too. What I'm saying is, she _must_ be watched more closely than normal and should _not_ overexert herself. You'd better look after her really good, and take care of her. See that she has all that she needs."

"I will, Angelina!" Gaston cried. "Is...is it possible this little 'condition' is because it's only our first baby?"

"Slightly possible, but just trust me, Gaston, to know what I'm talking about. If Sarah has pain or is too tired, she must rest! If she feels worse in a couple weeks, I'm going to recommend-no, _demand-_ strict bed rest!"

"Does this happen often with expectant mothers?" Gaston inquired.

"No." Angelina shook her head. "It does not. It's rare. I've only seen it happen a few times in my whole experience as a midwife."

"How did the mothers and the babies fare? Did anything bad happen to them?"

"Well, one of the mothers was overweight, and therefore her baby was large and developed eating problems. But that is not Sarah's case, she is very fit. However, in another case where the mother's womb was extra large, the baby had a birth defect and had difficulty walking when he got older. So, you see why it's so important that Sarah gets the best of care!" Angelina crossed her arms.

"Yes. Yes, I see." Gaston whispered, looking petrified. He rubbed his face the way he always did when he was worried about a loved one. Now he _was_ worried! He didn't want anything bad to happen to Sarah or his child. The midwife could tell that he was quite distressed from the information she'd just dropped on him and she felt bad. She touched his arm.

"I'm sorry if I've alarmed you, Sir. I'm just giving you my observations. We all want Sarah to deliver a healthy baby, but she needs to take care of herself. Might need to find someone to help her out when you're out hunting or tending to business."

"I can do that. I'll ask Lissa. She doesn't have a teaching job, like Belle. I'm sure she can spare the time." Gaston said.

"Excellent. Be kind, Gaston. And look after your wife. I'll be monitoring her closely."

Gaston nodded silently. He started to leave. "Thank you, Angelina. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. Can you tell me: is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Lissa more than gladly agreed to stop by and help Sarah a little, much to Gaston's relief. He knew he could rely on his baby sister and was very grateful. He was secretly more grateful now that Robert and Lissa hadn't moved too far from town. Sarah would've felt pushed aside, but she felt run down so much that she couldn't argue. Besides, having Lissa around to help gave the girls some more bonding time. Sarah did what she could, but had Lissa take over when she became tired or had cramps, or just needed a breather. Lissa always brought Jesse with her, and petting him was a very therapeutic blessing for Sarah. It helped calm her nerves.

Lissa brought her writing with her and worked on it as Sarah napped. Sometimes she read her story's progress aloud to Sarah as she settled down for a nap. Lissa didn't come by every day-Agathe filled in when she couldn't-, but Sarah was relieved when she did and was getting more rest than before.

Gaston was always worrying about Sarah when she wasn't in his sight, or even when she was for that matter! Was she getting enough rest? Was she eating enough for herself and the baby? Was she doing too much? Was she happy? Was she lonely? Was she in pain that she was trying to hide from him? He tried to spend less time away from home to be with her and help out. Her family's letters and constant baby gifts helped cheer her up. Lefou tried to encourage his friend not to stress so much, that Angelina was capable, and that as long as they followed her instructions, everything would turn out fine. But Gaston couldn't help worrying. He wanted nothing more than for his wife and baby to be okay. He had some long discussions with Adam about it.

* * *

"Ooh. The baby's on this side now." Sarah said, pointing to her lower abdomen. She was lying back in bed, ready to get some sleep, but the child inside her was quite hyperactive tonight! Gaston pressed his hand where she had indicated, but he felt nothing. "Oohf." Sarah groaned a bit. She'd had a long afternoon and just wanted to rest. But the baby had other plans. She painfully snickered. "Over here now." She told Gaston, guiding his hand to her other side. Just as he felt the ripples of movement, they shifted away.

" _Oh, come on already."_ He shook his head.

Sarah giggled. "I think he or she is trying to play Hide-and-Seek with you." She said playfully, before groaning again.

"Mmm-hmm!" Gaston grunted. "Is that so? I didn't know babies were that intelligent before they come out."

"Oh, trust me. They know more than you think they do!" Sarah declared, wide-eyed. "Before Angela was born, she would be hyper until Rachael soaked her feet in steaming water with epsom salts. It always relaxed the both of them."

"Aha! _I found you!"_ Gaston declared triumphantly, with his hand right on the middle of her large stomach. "Oh, gosh. That kid really _is_ moving around tonight!" He exclaimed, wide-eyed. He could feel their baby energetically rolling around inside his wife's womb. "What did you feed it today?" Sarah laughed then groaned again. She looked tired. "Can I get you some warm milk, and maybe some biscuits?" Gaston asked her, gently massaging her tummy.

"That would be nice." Sarah nodded. Gaston briskly marched out of the bedroom and returned with a glass and a saucer of crackers. "Thank you." Sarah said wearily, taking her snack. Gaston had sprinkled some nutmeg and cinnamon in the milk, and Sarah soaked up every sip with sheer delight. She reached over and held her lavender sachet on her chest. The fragrance filling her nostrils began to slowly ease her facial tension, but the baby was still doing somersaults.

"That's enough now," Gaston said firmly, hugging her abdomen. "Momma needs to go to sleep, and so do _you!_ We'll play again another time, but for now, if's bed time."

"Gaston?" Sarah moaned pitifully, her eyes droopy.

"Yes, my love?" Gaston frowned, sitting up straighter. "Are you all right?"

"Would you _please_ be an angel and just rub my feet?" Sarah begged.

"Certainly!" Gaston smiled. Rubbing her feet was a talent of his, as it always soothed her and the baby. "I promise not to tickle your toes this time." He grinned playfully with narrowed eyes.

"Please, not tonight." Sarah shook her head. She was so tired. She gently rubbed her stomach while Gaston lovingly massaged the bottom of her feet. Oh, it felt so good! Within fifteen minutes, she was fast asleep. Gaston covered her up and stroked her face, holding her closely. He watched her for hours into the night. The doctor had said that her extra large middle could make the delivery very difficult, or even cause complications. Gaston prayed with every breath that that wouldn't happen!


	34. Chapter 34 Shooting Lesson

"Lovely supper, Sarah. Simply scrumptious!" Lefou told Sarah as he licked up the last bite of his pie.

"Merci." Sarah nodded. It was one of the handfuls of suppers she'd been able to cook.

"Lefou? You free tomorrow?" Gaston asked.

"Yes, I am." Lefou smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of going shooting, like old times."

Lefou's eyes lit up. "Really? I say, yes! Let's do it."

"Uh, I was thinking of inviting Adam to come with us. He said, 'nothing doing'. But I managed to persuade him."

" _Persuade?_ How?" Lefou cocked his head.

"Well, I just merely pointed out that-all in the concern of my good friend, mind you-unfortunately for our prince, all the men in his realm are a better shot than he is." Gaston said slyly.

" _Gaston..."_ Sarah gave him a look.

"It's all for a good cause, my dear. I assure you." Gaston held his hands up.

"Well, this ought to be fun." Lefou grinned cheekily.

"Yes, well. I also suggested Robert come with us." Gaston said slowly.

"Rob? I don't know if he even knows how to use a firearm. You're not gonna shoot him, are you, Gaston?" Lefou _slightly_ teased.

"No. Of course not." Gaston glared. "But if the little fellow is going to look after my sister better than _myself_ then he needs to learn to do it properly!"

"So, you're volunteering to actually _teach_ him?" Lefou arched his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Oh, no reason." Lefou lied.

"Really, Lefou. I wouldn't do _that."_ Gaston narrowed his eyes.

"No?"

"Nah. Too many witnesses."

" _Gaston!"_ Sarah scolded from the kitchen. She may be pregnant, but she had excellent hearing!

"I'm _joking,_ darling!" Gaston blurted out defensively. Sarah came in and swatted his arm with her dish towel. "Just simmer down, darling. Don't beat me."

* * *

"Dear?" Lissa spoke to Robert as he came inside from locking up his shed for the night.

"Yes?" Robert tilted his head in her direction.

"Uhm, I ran into Gaston today in town, and he wanted to know if you'd like to join him and Lefou tomorrow for a shooting match." Lissa explained.

" _Me?_ A shooting match?" Robert laughed. "You've got to be joshing."

"Mmm, no, I don't think so." Lissa shook her head. "It might be a good chance for you two to get to know each other better."

Robert removed his hat and coat as he came to her and gripped her around the waist. He sighed. "Somehow, the idea of _your brother,_ guns, and myself used in the same sentence just doesn't exactly give me a safe, fuzzy feeling!" He grinned but looked slightly petrified.

Lissa snickered. "You didn't seem intimidated by him when you tried to court me, _behind_ Gaston's back! At the time, I didn't know whether you were the bravest man I'd ever met, or the _craziest!"_

"Guess I was crazy brave." Robert whispered, leaning in closer to her.

"So, are you going to do it? Lefou will be there too. I'm sure the three of you will have a nice time."

Robert wasn't sure how to answer that. Sure, Gaston had been kind to him since Lissa's illness, but Robert couldn't forget that enraged look on Gaston's face and the helplessness he'd felt when Gaston was ready to kill him for trying to save his own wife. "Rob?" Lissa interrupted his thoughts.

"I... _guess_ I can." He sighed. He just hoped Gaston wouldn't blast him to kingdom come.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Lefou asked Robert as the young doctor mounted Steve.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Robert nodded with a pasted smile to hide his timidity.

"Glad you could join us, Adam." Gaston said to his friend.

"Well, I wouldn't pass the chance to show you up at how you're wrong about me, Pretty Boy." Adam said sarcastically.

"We'll see about that, Fancy Pants." Gaston said cockily. Gaston and his little band set out early so they could make it back for lunch. Robert was relieved that Lefou and Adam were there to protect him should Gaston suddenly go off his rocker! Surely he wouldn't. Gaston had apologized over and over again, and had made extra efforts to make his new little brother warm up to him. But Robert was still apprehensive, not knowing whether the big brute would blow up at any moment. Still, with Lefou and Adam around, he should be relatively safe.

"I did ask Maurice if he wanted to join us, but he utterly refused." Adam mentioned.

"Now that I recall, I don't believe I've ever seen Maurice handle any kind of weapon." Lefou said. "He's always seemed uncomfortable around them."

"Perhaps it's just as well. Not everyone should handle one. They're bound to make irreparable mistakes." Gaston sighed.

"So? How are you two fathers-to-be holding up?" Robert chuckled.

"Just fine!" Gaston and Adam answered in unison. "Sarah seems to be getting stronger since she's been getting more rest. I really appreciate Lissa helping out."

"Oh, she enjoys it."

"Belle is glowing all the time." Adam said wistfully.

"So, what does Ellie think of having a new sibling?" Lefou asked.

"She's too young, of course, to fully understand what it all means. But I think she can tell that there is something different and exciting in the air. Oh! And she's starting to talk now!" Adam announced proudly.

"Sarah really wanted to come along. It's been so long since we went shooting together." Gaston said.

"Your wife _also_ knows how to shoot?" Robert sputtered.

"Of course."

"I thought I had the only girl who knew how to do that!"

"Dear me, no." Gaston shook his head. "Sarah begged, but I didn't think it would be a good idea, with the heavy recoil from the guns."

"That was a wise choice, Captain." Robert said professionally. "Also wouldn't want the loud noises to jolt the baby to come before it's time either."

"Quite right. There will be plenty of time for that after the baby is born."

* * *

Gaston and Lefou led them to their favorite target spot. They dismounted and tethered their horses to some low tree branches. First, Gaston and Lefou fired off a couple rounds as the prince and the physician watched. Gaston grinned back at them, waiting for applause. Of course, he didn't get any. "That was uncanny." Robert finally spoke up.

"It was, wasn't it?" Gaston boasted.

"Ahem!" Adam corrected him. Gaston narrowed his eyes and handed the prince the pistol.

"All right, Fancy Pants. _Your_ turn." He growled smugly. Adam pursed his lips and grabbed it from him. "Betcha he doesn't even know which part the barrel is." Gaston said to the other guys.

"I'm rusty, Pretty Boy. _Not deaf."_ Adam snarled at him with his back to his friends. _Don't listen to him!_ Adam told himself. In reality, it was true that he hadn't used a gun for a while. But he didn't want them to see his uneasiness.

"So, Rob? What are you planning to do for Lissa's birthday?" Lefou asked.

"Her birthday?" Robert sputtered. "Oh my. I didn't know it was so soon."

"If you don't give her a proper birthday, I promise I'll..." Gaston began to threaten him.

 _ **BANG!**_ Adam's firearm blasted, interrupting them. He hit the target, then used up the rest of the bullets. He cocked his head and glanced smugly at Gaston. _"Not bad."_ Gaston huffed. He removed his hat and Adam shot it. "Watch it!" Gaston growled. "You could've shot my fingers off, you dolt!"

Adam blew on the smoke coming from the gun. "Aww, now, would I do that to you, _Pretty Boy?"_ He grinned.

"Don't do it again." Gaston snarled.

"You don't scare me, Bigfoot." Adam chuckled. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Rob. It's your turn. Show us what you got." Lefou smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Well, I've never actually done this before." Robert said sheepishly.

"Well, then you've come to the right man." Gaston said grandly. "I am the best marksman in Villeneuve after all."

"That's all right, Gaston. I'll show him." Lefou spoke up. "I can teach him in easy doses so he doesn't lose his nerve."

"Pardon me?" Adam interjected. "I can shoot just as good as either of you. I believe I should be his instructor."

"You? Ha!" Gaston laughed. "And who was the one that returned captain of the French army?"

"And who was the one that got rid of the headmaster?" Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, fellas! Take it easy." Lefou tried to referee between them.

"Book learning doesn't make you a better shooter." Gaston said snarkily.

"Having ridiculous hair doesn't make you a town statue either." Adam edged him on.

 _ **BANG!**_ A gunshot shattered their banter. They all looked in disbelief at Robert. He was standing there with the pistol, gritting his teeth nervously. He'd shot Gaston's sack of gunpowder, spewing it all over the ground. He stood there like a guilty child. "I, uh...I guess I missed?" He snickered frightfully. Gaston glowered and marched over to him.

" _Give me that."_ He snarled in annoyance, snatching the pistol.

"So, I guess the lesson's...over?" Robert smiled hopefully.

"Not even close." Adam chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Oh." Robert gulped.

" _You are in trouble."_ Lefou whispered to Robert.

"First of all, kid, the most important thing to remember when handling a firearm, is to _look_ before firing!" Gaston scolded Robert.

"Of course." Robert nodded.

"And never point a gun at anyone unless you intend to shoot." Adam added.

"Thank you very much, _teacher."_ Gaston grumbled.

"You're welcome." Adam chuckled. Lefou and Robert snickered.

"Here, let me show you how to hold it." Gaston said.

"Uhh...I think that part I can master." Robert corrected him. He steadily held the pistol in place, aiming at the target.

"Right. The next step is to set your sights." Lefou put in.

"Sights..." Robert echoed him.

"Yes. The little levers between your eyes. Pull them back." Gaston said. Robert obeyed. "All right, now fill the chamber with bullets. That little hole right there."

"Ahem?" Robert held his hand out, waiting for the bullets. Lefou obliged. Robert began to load the gun.

"Oh, for-you're putting them in backwards, Shorty!" Gaston bellowed.

"Well, you didn't exactly show him how first." Adam said.

"No, you didn't." Robert eyed Gaston sheepishly. Gaston rubbed his head.

"Good grief. I could do better with my kid sister under the 'special'." He grumbled.

"Special?" Robert cocked his head.

"Oh, come now. Just get on with it." Gaston said. "That's better." Gaston approved as Robert reversed the bullet shells and put them in properly. "Now, _if you can remember,_ aim and pull the trigger." Robert did as he was instructed, and tightly gripped the pistol butt. "Easy, lad. Loosen up." Gaston told him.

"Don't shoot yourself in the foot now!" Lefou joked.

"W-what?" Robert stammered.

"Lefou!" Gaston scolded. He clapped Robert's shoulder, startling him. "Would you just cut it out..." _**BANG!**_ Robert stumbled backward after pulling the trigger. He merely blasted the white paper target away, that had once been nailed to a fence post. Adam snorted in laughter, looking away.

"Well, at least you hit it." Lefou said encouragingly to Robert. "Not bad for a first try!"

"I told you to hit the target," Gaston said with his hands on his hips, "not to blow it."

"You've got to admit, it wasn't bad." Adam said.

"Would you..." Gaston began. Another _**BANG!**_ And Robert hit the next target. It wasn't a bulls-eye, but at least it was on the paper. "Well, there's an improvement."

* * *

The men fired off some more, Robert beginning to pick up the pace and enjoying himself. Maybe firearms were a new trade to him, but as a doctor, he was trained to be observant and very sharp with his hands, hence his unshaken hold on the gun. "That's enough for me, lads." Gaston finally said. "These bullets are valuable and I've used more than my usual allowance today trying to show you kids how it's done properly."

"I'd best get back home anyway." Adam said, heading for his horse.

"By the way, fellows? What is all this small talk about 'the special' anyway? Every time I ask Lis about it, she changes the subject." Robert said. Lefou and Gaston looked at each other and snickered.

"Did I miss something?" Adam cocked his head.

"You mean she _hasn't_ told you?" Lefou laughed heartily.

" _Noo."_ Robert said slowly.

"Well, not to be one to spread tales, but..." Lefou chuckled.

"Lissa got drunk on Lefou's hideous concoction." Gaston finished.

"What? _My_ Lissa?" Robert shook his head. "I don't believe it." He giggled.

"Believe it." Gaston gloated. "It was only a once in a lifetime moment not likely to happen again. But I will never let her live it down!"

"Now I've heard everything." Adam shook his head. "Belle will say you're inventing wild tales."

"Let Belle dream on. I have a reliable witness." Gaston said.

"No wonder Lis always turns red when I mention it." Robert commented.

"It was an accident, really." Lefou assured him.

"Well, little fella, seeing as I took the time to teach you today, the least you could do is challenge me and show your manliness." Gaston said, holding out his hand for Robert, intending to arm-wrestle him. Robert eyed him warily. But unlike the last time Gaston made this offer, Robert took it! Gaston twisted his wrist, bearing him to double over.

"I don't think it's very noble to pick on someone so much _smaller_ than your big-headed self." Adam teased.

"Oh, come now, Adam. He knows I'm just playing with him." Gaston smiled as he lowered Robert down flat to the ground.

"Would you mind letting me up? I'm no good to this town if my hand falls off!" Robert begged. Gaston effortlessly hoisted him back on his feet. "Phew. Thanks." Robert puffed. Then tightly gripped Gaston's wrist and flipped his arm down. Gaston drew his arm back, his mouth hanging open.

"Ha, ha! _Surprised?"_ Robert smirked up at his big brother.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! That was golden!" Lefou laughed out loud, clapping his hands. Gaston glared at him.

"What happened?" Gaston pouted in disbelief. "Wait a minute! How did you...impossible!"

"There are lots of things about me you don't know." Robert gloated, crossing his arms.

"Granted." Gaston huffed. "But... _how?!"_

"Steve." Robert shrugged, making a fist. "He taught me when I was a sprout, so the bigger fellows wouldn't pick on me so much if he wasn't around."

"Oh." Gaston bit his lip. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling us you know how to fist-fight."

" _Well,_ as a matter of fact..."

"Please! Don't tell me!" Gaston wailed dramatically, covering his face. "I've had all the humble pie I can take!"

"Well, I don't know about you three fellas, but I sure could use a drink." Lefou spoke up. "Care to join me? On the house!"

"Impeccable timing, my friend." Gaston sighed in relief. "Care to try _the special?"_ He teased Robert, nudging him in the ribs.

"Ehh!" Robert grumbled, nudging him back.

"One drink, men. Then I must see to the progress of the printing press and head home." Adam said.

"And I have patients to tend." Robert agreed. The foursome mounted their horses and headed back to the village.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could do that?" Gaston sighed. To his satisfaction, the little fellow hadn't _beaten_ him in arm-wrestling or anything that manly. But he had shown a little more initiative in self-defense than Gaston had first suspected. It wasn't much, but Gaston had still been surprised.

"You never asked me." Robert grinned, riding ahead of him, passed Adam, to keep up with Lefou. Gaston just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be centered on Lefou.**


	35. Chapter 35 The Accident

**Hi, everybody. I wanted this chapter up _much_ sooner, but things happened and I had to rewrite a few ideas. I _CANNOT_ wait to post the next chapter!**

 **If you pray, please say one for my family and me right now! We had a sudden tragedy happen. My mom died! Last week! I** _ **CANNOT**_ **believe I'm actually saying these words! She'd been sick for a while-long story and no, it wasn't cancer-, but none of us knew how sick she actually was! She had a heart attack and had to have emergency open heart surgery, which she narrowly survived. But all the next day, she just kept going downhill. That night, she passed away! We were back and forth at the hospital, but the last time my sister and I saw her awake was when she was being transferred to the other hospital. We did get to say goodbye, but this is still so unreal! I can't believe she's permanently gone! Now it's just my sister, my dad, our adopted little brother, and me. If you think of us, please say a prayer for us. We can use it.**

* * *

It was April 15th, Gaston's birthday! He fluttered his eyes open to the rays of sunlight pouring in through the window. Last year at this time, his home had been a shrimpy castle dungeon, and he'd had a job on the grounds, but no life of freedom. Today? He was a respectable member of the community again, his younger sister adored him, Lefou had forgiven him for his passed behavior, and best of all, he was married to a gentle, gorgeous, compassionate wife, who was carrying his child inside her body! Life was good this month. Gaston stretched out hard in the bed.

"Good morning, dear!" Sarah greeted him cheerily as she came to his side with a tray of scrumptious, mouth-watering food. She slowly sat down on the bed next to him. "Happy birthday!" Sarah beamed.

" _Mmm!"_ Gaston grunted hungrily, grabbing her arms as he arched his neck upward to kiss her lips. Sarah didn't pull away, but totally complied to his burst of husbandly affection. "Ahh, Angel, you know how to put a glow in my day, you know that?" He whispered huskily.

"That's my job." Sarah squinted flirtatiously at him. Gaston kissed her again then she slowly sat up as did he. "I thought I'd serve you breakfast in bed, seeing as it's your birthday." Sarah smiled.

"This is a treat." Gaston smirked.

"I hope you like your present I have for you later." Sarah told him. Gaston gripped her wrists and tugged her close.

"You are all the birthday present I need or want.' He said passionately. Then his eyes fell on her _very_ pregnant middle and gently nuzzled it with his nose. "And you too, my brave little one!" He told the baby inside, giving a sweet kiss.

* * *

Robert had to make his rounds in another village for the day, so Lissa decided to visit the castle before making plans for her brother's birthday. She brought along her book to show Belle. Her romance novel was nearly finished with the final draft before she sent it to the publisher for evaluation! Belle was proud of her, and her cheeks were especially rosy as she doted on Baby Ella and took care of the other little one on the way. Maurice walked around with a permanent smile on his face. He was going to have another grandchild! Lissa had a wonderful time visiting with her other family.

* * *

"Lefou!" Horace called as he burst inside the tavern.

"What?" Lefou stared at him.

"Your delivery is here." Horace told him.

"Great!" Lefou clapped his hands. "And just in time for Gaston's birthday! I'm planning to throw a party for him later. Stan, give me a hand?" He turned to Stanley.

"Sure, Lefou." Stanley nodded. Lefou had ordered new ale a couple weeks ago, and his new shipment had finally arrived. He paid the wagon drivers for their trouble, parked behind the tavern.

"You go up on top while I fix the ramp down here." Lefou told Stanley. Stanley nodded and clambered up the barrels of ale. Lefou hammered down a ramp onto the foot of the wagon tail. "All right. I'm gonna release the rope and carefully start rolling the jugs down." Lefou said. The men who'd delivered the load were preparing to assist.

One of the men firmly clasped his hands around one of the barrel rims as Lefou slowly untied the knots. But, behind Stanley's back, one of the rough, braided cords-actually fragile and fraying-snapped short! All the ropes along the wagon fell and the huge jugs of booze began tumbling at once before anyone could blink."Lefou...LOOK OUT!" Stanley shouted.

" _Aaahh!"_ Lefou hollered as he tried to get out of the way, but it was too late! He went down, and then...out of sight as the heavy barrels toppled over him.

"NO! Noo! Lefou!" Stanley scrambled off the wagon and down onto the rubble, angrily, fearfully jerking the wooden jugs of ale off of his friend. "Help me!" Stanley snapped at the men. He finally saw him. Lefou was on his stomach, lying unconscious. His nose was bloody and he was barely moving. "Lefou! Can you hear me, pal?" Stanley gripped his sleeve and felt what he was sure was a dislocation in Lefou's arm. "HELP! We need help over here!" Stanley yelled, rising to his feet. "Quick! Lefou's hurt...badly!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this, Sweetheart?" Gaston asked Sarah, perched comfortably in the carriage. He was going to take her to visit the castle. But he wasn't sure the long ride was a good idea.

"Yes, dear." Sarah nodded. "I've felt so cooped up here, and stuck in the house. Soon, I don't think Angelina will even let me..." She was interrupted by several excited voices screeching around the corner. "What's going on?"

"Captain! Captain!" One of the young boys hollered as he ran up to Gaston.

"Calm yourself, lad." Gaston replied. "What's the trouble? What's happening?"

"It's...Monsieur Lefou!" The boy panted.

"Lefou!" Gaston exclaimed.

"He's hurt..." The boy barely said.

"Hurt? Lefou!" Gaston gasped, and forgetting about Sarah and their outing, he darted toward the crowd.

"Is he hurt bad?" Sarah asked the kid.

"I don't know." The boy replied.

Gaston shoved his way through the frantic onlookers. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lefou, lying listless and unresponsive on the gravel. "Noo!" Gaston's breath hitched, dropping down to the ground beside his friend and turning him in his back. "LEFOU!" Gaston bellowed out at the top of his lungs, anxiously shaking Lefou's shoulders. "Lefou, wake up! Can you hear me?!" No response. "No….no! Lefou!" He listened to his friend's chest and breathed in relief that Lefou was still alive!

Gaston glanced up at the frozen crowd. "Well, don't just stand there like idiots. Someone get Dr. Tanner NOW! Hurry!" Gaston barked. Stanley remained behind Gaston while Frances ran to fetch the doctor as fast as he could. Gaston was glued to Lefou's side. He wouldn't leave him for anything. He carefully checked for any broken bones and to his chagrin was sure he'd found some. "Just hang in there, Lefou." Gaston told his little buddy in a quivering voice. "We're getting help. You're gonna be fine!"

"Lefou?! Oh no! What happened to him?!" Lissa cried, clasping her face with her hands. She'd just arrived to visit Sarah and ask what her plans were for Gaston's birthday. She gaped in dismay at Lefou. His face was pale and blood was dribbling from his nose down the side of his face. "Is he-"

"He's alive." One of the villagers said.

"Lissa, get your husband!" One of the ladies cried.

"I would, but I'm not sure where he is." Lissa said. "He's on the road, heading to a different village!"

"Get him!" One of the men growled.

"All right. All right. I'll get him! I'll get him." Lissa panted worriedly. "Is he hurt badly, Gaston?"

"I'm afraid it's most likely." Gaston nodded. Lissa patted Lefou's limp arm.

"Stay with us, Lefou. We'll help you." She promised and raced back to her horse.

"No. I'll find Robert." Maurice said.

"No, Maurice. You're more needed here." Lissa told him. He sighed and knelt down at Lefou's side, trying to comfort him.

* * *

Dr. Tanner arrived with his medical bag. He stooped down beside his injured patient. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. "How is he?" He asked.

"Out cold." One of the guys said.

"I think he's busted up some, Doc." Gaston said sadly. "I think I found some broken bones." Dr. Tanner immediately ordered a stretcher to be brought. Gaston reached down and helped gently pick up his old friend and place him on the stretcher and carried him to the doctor's office. Matilda tended Lefou's cuts and bruises while the doctor examine him cautiously. Gaston was frantic, and impatiently paced around the front room. Gaston's heart was thudding wildly. How had this happened? And why of all people did it have to be his little buddy? Lefou was a friendly, decent, caring person. Why was he suffering so terribly?

Dr. Tanner finally emerged. Gaston was the first one at his side, speaking for the crowd. "Doc? How bad is it?"

"Well, he's alive, but he's got a some broken ribs, and a broken arm and a broken leg. I need to set both of them, but he's starting to come to, and I'm going to need help." Dr. Tanner replied glumly.

"I'll do it." Gaston said confidently. Dr. Tanner eyed him warily. He remembered how Gaston had lost it before when Lissa was attacked by wolves, and he'd insisted on helping but only succeeded in being a hindrance. Everyone in the village knew that Gaston and Lefou were best friends, and Dr. Tanner didn't want Gaston to falter when his friend needed him to be strong.

"You can't stop and comfort him." The physician said sternly. "It will only delay what we have to do."

"I understand." Gaston nodded quickly. Stanley and Maurice followed in after him. Lefou was flat on his back, on the table. He was pale, his face scrunched in extreme pain. "Lefou?" Gaston spoke kindly. "The doc has to set your dislocated limbs. It's really gonna hurt, but we're here with you, all right?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Lefou nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. Gaston patted his shoulder.

"That's a good man." Gaston assured him.

"Just hang in there, pal." Stanley told Lefou. "It will be over quickly."

Gaston stood at Lefou's right, while Stanley was opposite him on the left of the table, with Maurice beside him. Matilda the nurse stood above Lefou's head. Dr. Tanner stepped in, rolling up his sleeves. "All right then. I need you all to hold him down hard." He told his helpers.

"Right." Stanley agreed.

"Somebody help me!" Lefou wailed. He was hurting terribly. His body felt like a bad road.

"Shh. Easy, lad." Maurice said soothingly, firmly grabbing his hand.

"It'll be okay, bud. It'll be okay." Stanley said, pressing his hands down on Lefou's left shoulder.

"I'm going to do his leg first." Dr. Tanner said. Lefou looked up pleadingly at Gaston.

"I'm here, Lefou. Just try to stay calm." Gaston looked down at him. "Here, bite down on this." He took a rolled up bandage from Matilda and stuck it in Lefou's mouth.

"Okay. Now hold him down!" Dr. Tanner ordered. "On my count, three...two...one." He grasped Lefou's right leg and had to twist it before setting the bone back in place. Lefou cried out piercingly. Gaston, Stanley, and Maurice bore down firmly to keep him from jumping off the table, though it was a bit difficult to accomplish that with Lefou's very round build. They heard a snap, and Lefou's leg was set. He panted heavily and shed tears from the excruciating discomfort.

"Very good." Dr. Tanner approved. He scooted in between Maurice and Stanley and set to work on Lefou's broken left arm. Lefou whimpered frightfully. As soon as the doctor lay hands on him, Lefou passed out. Dr. Tanner quickly clasped the arm back in place where it should be. "Thank you, gentlemen." He sighed in relief. "I appreciate your help." He sent them out while he splinted Lefou's leg, and his arm with a sling, and taped up his injured ribs.

"Poor lad." Maurice shook his head outside in the waiting room.

"He's a tough little fellow." Stanley smiled weakly. "He'll pull through."

"I wish it had been me instead." Gaston said flatly.

"Now I'll not listen to that kind of talk." Maurice reprimanded him.

"It's true." Gaston retorted. "Had it been me, I could take it! But why did it have to be him?" Before anyone else could answer, Dr. Tanner stepped out of the examining room.

"He's going to be just fine." He smiled. "But he's going to need close tending and looking after. "

"I suppose taking him to the castle is out of the question." Maurice mumbled.

"Thank you, Maurice, but yes, that is not an option. The drive would be too long for him."

"He can stay with us!" Gaston piped up.

"Shouldn't you ask Sarah first?" Stanley cut him off.

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Still, you should ask first." Maurice added. "She's heavy with child. I know she has a generous heart, but this may be too much for her."

"All right." Gaston sighed.

"I will keep him here with me where Matilda can tend him, till arrangements can be made." Dr. Tanner said.

* * *

Sarah was still sitting in the carriage when Gaston returned to her. "Darling! Are you all right? Have you been here all this time?" Gaston sputtered.

"I tried to get down myself, but I began to stumble. So I stayed here and waited." Sarah said glumly. There were traces of tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my love. But Lefou is badly hurt, and...I had to help him." Gaston's face grew hot.

"Is he all right?"

"The doctor said he will be. But he needs constant nursing."

"Gaston, I would say yes, but I'm not sure if I can do it all myself." Sarah said apologetically. Gaston was disappointed in her response.

"He's my friend, Sarah. I will help you. Besides, I owe it to him, after how badly I used to treat him. I promise I'll see that you have help." Gaston said, almost pleadingly. _It's all my fault anyway._

"All right, dear." Sarah agreed reluctantly. "I'll try."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Gaston kissed her head then took her home to get things ready.

* * *

Robert and Lissa arrived an hour later, as Lefou was prepped to be transferred. "Is it bad?" Robert panted as he stumbled inside his place of employment.

"Travis. Glad you're back!" Dr. Tanner replied. "He'll mend, but he needs careful nursing."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"See to it that he's carefully escorted to Gaston's place."

"Yes, Sir."

"Why can't I stay up in my room?" Lefou mumbled pitifully.

"It's out of the question." Gaston said firmly. "The tavern is too noisy. Sarah and I will look after you."

"Lefou is going to be on bed rest for at least eight weeks." Dr. Tanner explained.

"Eight weeks?" Lefou groaned. "But who's gonna tend to the tavern while I'm off my feet?"

"I will." Stanley spoke up. "You can trust me."

Lefou was cautiously moved to the wagon and dropped off at Gaston and Sarah's cottage. There was a bed all ready for him in the corner of the parlor where he could see out the front window. Gaston had moved the little coffee table for Sarah to another location. Lefou was gently set in bed with fluffy pillows and a comforting quilt. He was still disoriented, but he smiled gratefully. "Thanks, everyone." He said quietly.

"Anything for you, my good friend. I mean that!" Gaston spoke first.

"I know you do, Gaston. I really appreciate this." Lefou said wearily. He glanced up at Lissa. "You'll visit me, won't you?"

"Absolutely!" Lissa told him confidently. Jesse licked his right hand. "Jesse says he hopes you take it easy and get better soon."

"Aww. Thanks, buddy." Lefou smiled at the dog.

"Gaston? Do you and Sarah have plans this evening?" Lissa asked.

"Not anymore." Gaston sighed. "Why?"

"Would you mind if I make supper for you and bring it over?"

"I do not mind!" Sarah puffed.

"Good. I'd like to help." Lissa smiled.

"I'd be very grateful." Sarah smiled. "Are you comfortable enough, Lefou?"

"Yyyesss." Lefou closed his eyes.

"I can see you're going to be spoiled." Gaston slightly smiled at Lefou.

"That's the one good thing about getting hurt. I'm gonna be pampered to death!" Lefou bragged. Jesse placed his paws on the bed and wagged his tail.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that too much." Robert warned him, holding an olive green bottle of medicine. Lefou's face fell.

"Awww." He pouted.

"Now, Lefou." Lissa smiled. "You obey Robert's orders, and I'll make the special treats that you like so much, _if_ you promise to be good."

"I promise." Lefou grumbled.

"Good. See you all tonight." Lissa waved. Robert gave Lefou his medicine, then left after giving care instructions to Sarah and Gaston.

"Well, I'd better make some broth." Sarah said, sidling into the kitchen. Gaston hung his head.

"Lefou, I'm sorry this happened to you!" Gaston blurted out.

"Me too. I feel awful." Lefou agreed, wincing. "But it's worth it to get attention from you two." He teased wearily. He was tired and still pale.

"I'm serious." Gaston said firmly. "When I saw you lying on the ground like that, I imagined the worst. You could've been hurt much worse!"

"You sure know how to make a fella feel better." Lefou muttered sarcastically.

Sarah fed Lefou some broth then he drifted off to sleep and Gaston insisted that Sarah take a rest while he tended to business in town. Most everyone wished him a happy birthday, something he'd forgotten about! He bought some flowers for Sarah but found her napping when he got home. He put the flowers in some water and sat down close to her in the bed. He snaked his arm around her from behind and just held her close. He gazed down at her ever protruding stomach and his thoughts drifted to their child. He prayed it would be a girl! Gaston wanted a little daughter, to spoil, and protect, hoping he'd do a better job with her than he had with his own little sister! A son? No way! Gaston would be thrilled to have a son to carry on his name and look like his papa, but Gaston had convinced himself that he would be a lousy father, and fail his boy the way his father had him. Gaston wanted his children to have better and do better than he had!

Gaston was speaking quietly to his little unborn baby when Sarah stretched and opened her eyes. "Hello, dear." She smiled up at her husband. Gaston kissed her. "Ohh! We still haven't celebrated your birthday yet, my love!" Sarah realized, trying to straighten up.

"I do not care." Gaston said sourly. "I shouldn't be enjoying myself while Lefou is hurt."

"How is he?"

"Sleeping. I can't believe this happened! Darling, before supper I'm going to see if Stan needs any assistance at the tavern. I won't be long, I promise."

"So helpful." Sarah grinned. Her stomach growled loudly. Gaston patted her.

"I think someone's hungry!"

"Quite. I'm famished."

"I hope Lissa just drops in with our supper then leaves. Lefou shouldn't get overexcited in his condition and neither should you!"

"Why not? It's your birthday! We should be spending it with family."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you silly thing." Sarah giggled, pinching his chin. "Just let me freshen up. Ugh. _If_ I can make it out of this bed!"

* * *

Gaston visited the tavern later but Stanley wasn't there. The barmaids were tending to the customers. Gaston helped a little then headed back home. When he walked inside, he was greeted happily with many happy returns for his birthday. Adam and Belle, Ella and Maurice were there. So was Agathe, the triplets and their mother, and Stanley with his baby son. Lefou was sitting up in bed, smiling. "Lefou! Won't this tire you out? You need your rest." Gaston told him worriedly.

"Aww, heck. Don't worry about me, buddy." Lefou shrugged happily, even though he was still very sore, he tried to ignore the throbbing. "I had a very nice, long nap. I'm rested. Besides, it's your birthday! I wouldn't miss that for anything!"

"I don't see why." Gaston hung his head. "How can you want to cheer me up after the way I used to bully you around?"

"Because you're my best friend, and you don't treat me that way anymore. Stanley! Where's that ale? We should make a toast. To you, Gaston." Lefou said.

"Nuh-uh. To _you,_ Lefou!" Gaston smiled. "You're the most loyal companion. And a good friend even when we disappoint you sometimes. Here's to you, my good friend. To a full and swift recovery!"

"Here, here." Maurice agreed.

* * *

The party was spent reminiscing old stories about Gaston's wild, foolish antics as a boy. Then there was music and dancing. Poor Lefou couldn't get up and dance like he wanted, but he made up for it by leading the singing. Lissa just begged him _not_ to sing Gaston's song!

"How are you feeling, Sarah?" Belle asked.

"Like an over-sized pear in fancy wrappings." Sarah joked.

"You look as if you could deliver any day now!"

"I feel like it too!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging her stomach. "But Angelina says we're still a few months away. I don't know if I can handle this another few months!"

"I know what you mean." Belle giggled. "You'll make it."

"How about you?"

"Fine. The morning sickness is beginning to go away."

"Are you still conducting classes at your school?"

"Of course!" Belle gasped. "I hate to miss a single moment." Just at that moment, Lissa stepped up to them with Ella on her hip and Jesse trailing them, hoping for that slice of cake to fall on the ground.

"It should be your turn next." Sarah teased Lissa, nudging her elbow.

"Huh?" Lissa frowned. "What are you talking about?"

" _Babies."_ Belle gave her a look.

"Ohh!" Lissa laughed. "Don't worry. We will. When the time is right."

"You keep saying that!" Lefou blurted out. They were nearby and he couldn't help overhearing their conversation. Lissa blushed a deep crimson red. "When are you gonna do something about it?"

"Oh, please! For goodness' sake, you sound just like _you know who."_ Lissa glared at him.

"Well, what have I done now?" Gaston asked cheekily, coming up behind her. Lissa turned and faced him with her hands on her hips.

"Feels like everyone's trying to get me saddled up with a baby." She said, looking up at him. _"You_ put them up to this, didn't you?"

"Not at all." Gaston said innocently, putting his arm around her. "But you know, it's not a bad idea. You see..."

"How do you like your birthday cake?" Lissa interrupted, changing the subject.

"It's delicious!" Lefou answered.

* * *

Gaston asked Adam if he could have a turn holding Ella. Adam obliged. "Come here, Ellie. That's Uncle Gaston's big girl." Gaston smooched at her. Ella reached forward for his piece of cake he held in his other hand. "Aww, you want some, do you?"

"Why don't you let me take either her or that off your hands?" Adam offered.

"Nah. I can handle this."

"You're gonna drop something!"

"Nonsense." Gaston bragged. "I'm roughly the size of a barge. I am more than capable. Isn't that right, Ellie?" Ella splatted her hand into his slice of cake. "Ooh!" Ella leaned her head forward and began licking the frosting off. "Hey!" Gaston scolded playfully. Adam chuckled with his arms crossed. "You are definitely your father's daughter." Gaston squinted at Adam.

"That's enough, Ella." Adam scolded gently. "You've had enough sweets tonight." Adam offered to take her. "We don't want you to wake in the dead of night with a tummy ache."

"Ooo. Your papa's _real mean."_ Gaston whispered to Ella.

"Watch what you tell her, Pretty Boy." Adam grinned. Just then, as he tried to hand her over to her papa, Gaston's cake _did_ fall to the floor….right on his boots! Jesse was instantly at his feet gobbling up the crumbled cake, earning laughs from everywhere.

"Hey, get away from me, you mutt." Gaston looked down at him.

"Why? He's just polishing your boots." Lissa snickered.

"Oh, Ella! Just look at you." Maurice laughed, taking her from Gaston. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the smudged cake from her chubby cheeks.

* * *

"Well, lads. You've both come a very long way." Maurice told Gaston and Lefou when there was a lull in the excitement. "I'm very proud of both of you." Lefou shrugged.

"We should be thanking you, Maurice!" Gaston interjected. "You've always been so kind to us no matter what. We owe you all the kindness in the world."

"I for one, concur." Adam agreed, joining them.

" _My boys."_ Maurice smiled fondly.

"Hey! What about me?" Robert asked as he appeared.

"You're not part of this group, Pipsqueak." Gaston teased.

"Nonsense. You are important to me too." Maurice assured Robert.

All too soon, it was time for the party to end. But Sarah and Lefou were both worn out from it, so they were grateful. "Thank you for gathering them to do something for Gaston's birthday." Sarah told Lissa. "I'd feel just awful if we hadn't celebrated it."

"Oh, that's all right." Lissa smiled widely. "We've been planning this for a long time. It was supposed to be at the tavern, but then Lefou got hurt. And you agreed to let us help. It was fun."

"Thank you so much. I'm afraid this little one is slowing me down considerably." Sarah pointed to the middle of her large belly. Lissa chuckled.

"Have you heard recently from your family?"

"Yes! I received a letter and another gift the day before last."

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, goodnight." Lissa kissed Sarah's cheek.

Everyone wished Gaston a happy birthday and Lefou get well wishes as they ventured out. "Ellie!" Gaston cried dramatically. "Give poor old Uncle Gaston a birthday kiss before you go! _Please."_ He puffed out his lip. Belle giggled and hoisted Ella forward as she grabbed Gaston by his whiskers and slobbered a kiss onto his face. Gaston quickly wiped the baby saliva off. Adam snorted.

* * *

"Can I get you some chamomile tea with honey, to help you sleep?" Sarah asked Lefou.

"That would be really nice." Lefou nodded groggily. Sarah patted his arm and ventured into the kitchen. Gaston came beside the bed.

"All right. Time to play nursemaid." He joked.

"You're not sweet as sugar when it comes to that line of work." Lefou complained.

"I'm going to make sure you follow doctor's orders." Gaston said firmly. "Now come on. Take this." He held the spoonful of medicine to Lefou's mouth.

"Really, Gaston! I can do that. My right arm _isn't_ busted!" Lefou protested.

"You mustn't strain yourself. Now open up."

"Would you cut it out?" Lefou puffed out his lip and grabbed it himself. He sipped the horrid-tasting liquid and grimaced pitifully with a sour look on his face. Gaston smirked. "Pray tell, how exactly is _that_ supposed to help me?" Lefou whined. "That tasted awful!"

"Can I offer you a glass of 'the special'?" Gaston asked sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny." Lefou fought not to laugh. "Actually, do you happen to have a small bottle in your coat?" He whispered. "That would really help!" Gaston fulfilled his request. "Thanks a lot, buddy! Ahh. Ohhh, that sure beats the doc's foul elixir!"

"Would you hurry up and drink your fill?" Gaston hissed. "I don't want Sarah to see!"

"See what?" Sarah cocked her head as she reentered the parlor. Lefou froze and gulped hard. He quickly handed off the whiskey to Gaston who hid it behind his back. But it was too late. Sarah had already seen it. "I know, I know." She shook her head playfully. "The whiskey helps with the pain."

"Well, it _does_ work wonders." Lefou said with tired puppy dog eyes.

"Perhaps. But here is something much better that will help you _sleep."_ Sarah sat down next to Lefou and handed him a small cup of hot tea. He sipped it.

"Mmm. That's not half bad." He nodded. Within moments, he was very drowsy. Sarah fluffed up his pillows to see that he was rested. As soon as Lefou closed his eyes, Sarah rubbed her stomach and gave a hard yawn. Gaston let her fall back into his shoulders.

"You also need your rest, darling." He whispered in her ear. He draped his arms around her sides and rested his large hands on her womb. "You must not wear yourself out."

"Only on one condition." Sarah sighed, leaning back against him.

"What?"

"Will you please rub my feet? They ache so!"

"Of course!"

Gaston rubbed Sarah's feet, brought her a late night snack for her and the baby, and tucked her in bed. "Thank you for doing this, Sarah." He whispered, hovering down over her face. "Lefou deserves all the help I can give him. I owe it to him, after all those years of..." Sarah pressed her finger to his lips.

"Stop moaning and groaning about the person you were in the past." She scolded gently. "He's not here anymore."

"Sometimes I wonder." Gaston said shamefully.

"Hush. That is only if you let him. Oh, dear!"

"What? What's wrong?" Gaston asked in alarm. "Is it the baby?"

"Noo. I didn't give you a birthday present." Sarah mumbled.

"You already have, by taking in my friend and looking after him. Have I told you yet how much you really are of an angel?" He asked in a deep, sultry voice.

"Not enough lately." Sarah shook her head.

"Oh." Gaston pursed his lips. "I'm sorry. You know the best birthday gift you could give me?"

"What?"

"Get a good-night's sleep. And this." Gaston said as he kissed her lips passionately. Sarah was pressed down in the bed but threw her arms around his neck. "There. Now my birthday is complete. I'll sit up for a while and tend to Lefou if he needs anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You've done more than enough. Get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Gaston." Sarah whispered, her eyes flitting with fatigue.

"Of course you do. How could you not?" Gaston teased, squinting his eyes.

"Oh, go away." Sarah shook her head, pushing him back up.

Gaston sat up on the sofa in the parlor, staying awake in case Lefou needed more medicine, or an extra pillow, or a drink in the middle of the night. He watched his friend thoughtfully as he slept. Lefou was dozing soundly, but his brows were slightly furrowed, indicating that he was in pain. Though his limbs had been set back properly, his hurt ribs and other bruises were probably throbbing. Lefou looked like a little boy as he slept. Gaston's thoughts went back to their many adventures and _mis_ adventures through the years. How could he have ever looked on the little guy as a mere personal convenience? Lefou was loyal, kind, thoughtful, endlessly optimistic, funny, but also smart and quick, and witty. How he'd chosen to forgive Gaston for his bullying and still be his closest friend was beyond Gaston!

"I don't want my son to be like me." Gaston said tearfully, gazing at his bosom pal. "I want him to grow up to be like _you,_ my good friend!"

It was quite late when Lefou stirred, moaning. Gaston came to his side and gently patted his shoulder. "Shh. Don't worry, Lefou. We're here. And we're going to take care of you."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Sarah did her best to nurse Lefou but had to take frequent breaks. Lissa often stopped by to help. She loved playing nurse. She'd always enjoyed it when she was younger and Gaston was forced to stay in bed. She tried to bring extra treats for Lefou if he'd been taking his medicine and not giving Sarah or the doctor a fuss. Gaston tried to spend less time away from home and help with Lefou's care. He wanted his wife and baby to get the best of care, plus he really wanted to cheer up his sidekick. He actually strung up a bath curtain in the parlor around Lefou's bed for when he wanted privacy, and also for when Robert or Dr. Tanner came to administer treatment that would require Lefou to be shirtless, or half so.

Though Lefou hated being off his feet, he soaked up the special attention he was getting. It annoyed Gaston. "Have I been that bad when I'm off my feet?" He asked in dread.

"No." Sarah shook her head.

"Oh, good!" Gaston sighed in relief.

"In fact, Lissa says you were so much worse." Sarah teased.

* * *

Mrs. Potts and Chip sent many little get well notes and treats from the castle to Lefou. He was delighted. "You know, this has been so much fun staying with you two that I almost hate to go back to my apartment in the tavern!" Lefou joked.

"Don't even think about it." Gaston cut him off quickly.

* * *

Lefou's ribs and broken bones were mending well, but his darn plastered casts itched terribly! He couldn't stand it when there was an itch inside his arm or leg that he couldn't scratch. So he'd vigorously rub his limbs till it settled. "Lefou, stop! You have to keep your limbs still!" Gaston scolded.

"But it itches so bad!" Lefou argued. "This is torture!"

* * *

It had been seven weeks, and Dr. Tanner told Lefou that soon he could try to get around with a crutch till his leg was completely healed. Sarah had enjoyed having him around-mostly. But she was looking forward to less responsibilities as her stomach felt like it grew just a bit more every week, which made it difficult for her to get around.

It was after supper. Lefou was going over the tavern accounts in his bed. "Lefou?" Sarah asked softly.

"Hmm?" Lefou cocked his head.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" Lefou agreed and turned his attention to Gaston and Sarah. Gaston was standing with his arm around her and she was hugging her middle. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Gaston replied. "We just have something important to say to you."

"Oh?"

"Lefou, when I first came to this town, you were one of the first men who was cordial and didn't judge me for my wealth. You gave me a chance to be me. I thank you for that. You were a true gentleman." Sarah smiled.

"That wasn't hard to do." Lefou smiled.

"You were kind to me. And I've enjoyed getting to know you better."

"Lefou, we've been companions since boyhood. And in reality, you've always been the smarter, nicer one." Gaston sighed.

"What are you getting at? You two are beginning to act kind of spooky!" Lefou interjected.

"Lefou, the baby will be here before we know it. Though I almost feel like it could be any day!" Sarah laughed. "You've been such a good friend. We want you to be an important part of our baby's life."

"Lefou, my dearest companion and most loyal compatriot, will you do us the honor of being the godfather to my child?" Gaston asked. Lefou's jaw dropped in astonishment and he actually fell back into his pillows.

"W-w-will I? I'd love to!" He blurted out.

"Splendid!"

"But, why me?"

Gaston touched his shoulder. "Lefou, any man that can endure years of being used and kicked around, and can put it in the past when the chance comes, is a man of courage and integrity. I want my son, _or daughter,_ to grow up with your involvement. You are one of the finest men I have ever known."

"We want our children to be able to say the same thing someday." Sarah added. Lefou wiped his wet eyes.

"Aww. Stop. Now look what you made me do!" He whimpered, trying to hide the tears.

* * *

"Lefou, are you sure you want do this?" Gaston asked, as he held his friend around the side, slowly helping him learn how to get on his crutch.

"Yes! I really want to!" Lefou replied confidently.

"Just don't overdo it!"

"I'm fine." Lefou laughed and carefully hobbled to the carriage.

"Are you sure there's enough room for all of us?" Sarah moaned, looking down at her enormous belly.

"Of course there is, my love." Gaston rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go without you." He cupped her chin. "But you know, you can stay here and rest if you're not up to it."

"No. Please, let's go." Sarah objected.

"All right." Gaston smiled. He patted her tummy. "You'll be just fine. Now cheer up. Let's have a good time today! It's Lissie's birthday!"

* * *

 **Bet you can't guess what happens in the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36 It's Time!

Lissa's first birthday with her new husband didn't start out the way she'd hoped. As the rays of sunshine filtered into the bedroom, Lissa grunted happily, expecting a sweet birthday kiss from Robert to wake her up. But as she turned on her back and leaned her arm across his side of the bed, the sheets were cold and lonely. "Ohh." Lissa moaned. "I at least wanted to see him before he headed out." She sighed. She heard large padded paws plopping on the hard floor. Jesse peeked his head over the bed and then hopped up and stood over her, licking her face. "Aww. Thanks, boy." Lissa couldn't help grinning. She kissed his snout and rubbed him behind the ears. "You're so sweet, you know that? Yes, you're a good boy."

* * *

After Lissa had dressed and ventured into the dining room, she found a note on the table. She picked it up. It said:

" _Happy birthday, darling!_

 _No, I didn't forget. I will see you later. Love you! Happy birthday, to my one and only, lovely Lady Travis!_

 _Forever yours, Rob_

 _P.S._

 _You just might find a little something nice inside your writing desk! I hope you don't mind, but I picked it up for you while I was in town._

Lissa excitedly hurried to her desk and found a large envelope sealed with a silk lilac colored ribbon. Lissa slid the ribbon off and quickly flapped open the letter. She was disappointed and confused at first when she saw that it _wasn't_ her husband's handwriting. But as her eyes flitted over the well-written words, her heart jumped and she squealed giddily.

As soon as Lissa had bounced around the room screeching happily for the third time, she heart almost skipped a beat when a pair of hands suddenly gripped her waist and whipped her around to face its owner. Robert grinned widely, that toothy, cheeky grin of his and he kissed her lips. Lissa groaned blissfully, throwing her arms around his neck. "Happy birthday, Lis." Robert smiled when they broke away.

"Oh, Rob! I...I don't know what to say!" Lissa blurted out. "This is the best birthday present you could give me!"

" _The_ best?" Robert squinted. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She told him.

"I'm proud of you, darling." Robert said, stroking her cheek. "Here, these are for you. From one of the castle gardens." He handed her a vivid bouquet of fresh flowers.

"You didn't steal them, did you?"

"Noo. Belle said I could pick whichever I preferred."

"Thank you. They're very pretty."

"I'm glad you like them." Belle giggled as she walked in through the front door.

"Belle!" Lissa exclaimed and ran to hug her best friend. "Oh, Belle. I got a reply from the publisher! He's ready to print out my romance novel!"

"Oh, Lissa. I'm so happy for you! I can't wait." Belle smiled proudly. Maurice stepped inside with baby Ella. Plumette followed with Jasmyne.

"Aww. Plumette! I've missed you both!" Lissa gushed. Jesse happily trotted over to the two little female toddlers who were beginning to take their first steps! They giggled when Jesse's fur brushed against their faces.

"Ella, sweet? Show Tanta Lissa what you can do!" Maurice announced. He carefully guided her with his hand and Ella stumbled forward, but with his help, took three short steps.

"Belle! She's walking?!" Lissa gasped.

"Yes. Sadly, I wasn't the first one to see her do it. Adam was. But he is thrilled and so am I." Belle sighed wistfully. "My baby girl is growing up so fast." But she patted her stomach, grateful for the other child that was on the way. Gaston, Lefou, and Sarah arrived, just in time to see Ella walking! They all cheered and clapped for her. Gaston threw her up in the air, making her screech happily.

"That's our Ellie." He said. He leaned down and kissed Lissa's cheek. "Happy birthday, Sis. I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this."

"Not at all!" Lissa smiled. "This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

* * *

As warm days began to lengthen into hot summer days, the weeks felt as if they only dragged on for Sarah. She couldn't wait to have her and Gaston's baby! Whose eyes would he have? Would she have raven locks or golden ones like her mother? Whose personality would their young one take after more? Neither Sarah or Gaston could wait patiently much longer. But Sarah was finding it harder and harder to get out of bed to accomplish things. She felt humiliated, feeling like a lazy expectant mother and she was sure that the townspeople thought of her that way too. She couldn't help it. She simply didn't have enough energy to be up all day. If she did chores in the morning, by noon she was exhausted all throughout the rest of the day. Her rounded middle was even larger than before, and many gossips in town said that she looked more than ready to deliver, when Angelina said that she still had about a month and a half to go!

Sarah was standing in front of the full length mirror in her white undergarments. She stared at her reflection with mixed emotions. She was thrilled to be giving life to the child born out of her and Gaston's deep love, and she was dreaming of what it was going to be like having a little one in the house. But, tears filled her eyes. Her family wasn't here to share in that joy, nor were her mother or older sister here to help her through the ups and downs of first time pregnancy. She couldn't understand why she was having such a difficult time fulfilling daily tasks, when she'd observed other pregnant women in the village working as hard as they ever had. She looked down and rubbed her enormous waist.

"My precious child." She murmured sadly. "I hope that I will be the wonderful mother that you deserve! I'm _trying!"_ She wept, already feeling fatigued.

"You _will."_ Gaston said encouragingly as he walked into the bedroom. Sarah winced. She knew he meant every word in his sweet compliments to her, but she still felt so self-conscious especially while she was in town, and the remaining town bigots would unkindly remark about how big she was and how she never did a lick of work. She tried to let her husband's kind words sink into her rippled emotions, but it was so hard. Gaston came up behind her and touched her bare arm. He wanted to hug her, but she didn't look like she'd appreciate it. Instead he gently brushed her hair behind her ear. "Tears?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing you can fix for me." Sarah hung her head.

"Let me try." Gaston smiled weakly. Sarah covered her face with her hands and wept aloud. Gaston gripped her wrists. "Angel, what is wrong? Is it the baby? Are you in labor?"

"Nooo!" Sarah wailed. "It's just me! Fat, clumsy, slothful, fussy old me!" Gaston grimaced and shook his head. How many times had he been through this scenario with her already?

"Darling-" He tried to say.

"No. It's all true!" Sarah looked up at him with a red, wet face. "Look at me, Gaston!" She blurted out, stepping back from him. "I can't seem to do _anything!_ I get too tired, and then you have no one to prepare your meals, or wash your soiled clothing, or shine your boots, or just rub your shoulders after a long day..."

Gaston came to her and firmly gathered her in his arms. He could say so many things to tell her she was wrong to call herself such vulgar things, but he'd learned the hard way already that trying to fix problems with words didn't always work for his lonely wife. Lissa had told him countless times that he didn't always have to speak, but sometimes just needed to hold his wife. He let her cry on him and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, Sarah..." He sighed.

"I wish it was all over! I just want it to be over!" Sarah mumbled in his shoulder.

"I know, Sweetheart. It will be soon."

"I'm so scared, Gaston! I want to be normal again. I want to be a good mother, and a good wife to you! But I feel like such a failure! I just want a healthy baby, but I don't know if it will be, with how off my feet I am!"

"My love, we will have the most robust baby in all of Villeneuve! You'll see!" Gaston bragged. Sarah started hiccuping and Gaston patted her back. "You will be all right." He felt Sarah stiffen. "What? What's wrong?" Sarah grimaced. Her meltdown had disturbed her baby's sleep, and now the child was vigorously tumbling and kicking around inside her.

"I have to sit down." Sarah groaned.

"I think you'd better _lie_ down." Gaston corrected her, helping her into the bed. She lay back, lazing down in the pillows. She plucked her lavender sachet from the nightstand and held it on her chest, letting the relieving scent sink into her tense features. Gaston sat down next to her and gently massaged her aching feet. She still wasn't calm yet, and tried to breathe slowly. Gaston was about to pull the covers over her to tuck her in when he noticed that she still seemed pained. He gripped her hand and gently hugged her stomach.

"Hey, in there. You don't need to frolic so hard." He whispered closely to the baby. "Your momma is stressing over taking good care of you. But _I_ think she is doing just fine." Gaston glanced up at Sarah with a smile. She just stared at him, too upset and tired to smile back. "Momma's having a hard time right now, so I need you to not be so rough on her." Gaston ever so gently stroked her hard middle. "How about I tell you another story, of one of my grand adventures?" Gaston spoke soothingly. Soon, the child had calmed down and so had Sarah. By the time Gaston had finished his tale, Sarah was more than ready for a nap.

"Thank you, dear." She breathed in relief.

"No problem, my love." Gaston smiled at her. He kissed her big belly, then found his way to her face. "You rest now." He told her. "I want our baby to be fine and strong, but you must take care of yourself and not fret so much. Do you understand?"

"Mph." Sarah grunted sleepily.

"I promise, you will be fine. We are going to have the healthiest baby you've ever seen!"

* * *

June came in a flurry of activity. Sarah and Lissa spent time decorating the nursery. Numerous happy and some sad memories flooded Lissa's mind of her whole life spent in that room, and now it was going to be used to make more! Adam and Belle celebrated their second wedding anniversary, and Ella delighted her subjects with her handful of baby words and beginning to toddle around! Jasmyne wasn't far behind. Sarah's family back in Paris wanted so badly to see her, but she was strongly instructed by her medical caretakers to do no major traveling till after the birth. And due to business schedules, her father couldn't arrange a trip down to Villeneuve yet, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Gaston was lying in bed with his back to Sarah. He was dreaming that she'd ridden into town in the carriage by herself, heavy with child. One of the village lads had pulled a prank on his companion by sneaking a snake down the back of his shirt, and the boy's screams had spooked the horse! Sarah lost control and couldn't reign the animal in before he zoomed out of the village at a dangerous speed…

 _Gaston sprang onto Magnifique's back and shouted to Lefou to find the doctor quickly, as he was greatly afraid for Sarah and his unborn baby. He galloped as fast as he could after them till he caught sight of her. Sarah was screaming in panic and pulling back on the brake with all her strength, but to no avail. Gaston finally closed in on them._ _"Yyaahh!" Gaston hollered as he lept off the horse into the buckboard. He snatched the reigns but the horse would not stop, even for him!_

" _Gaston, look out!" Sarah screeched. Gaston's eyes saw what she was afraid of: they were about to run into a large, fallen tree! Gaston tightly grabbed his wife and tugging her with him, he rolled off the swiftly moving vehicle and landed with a hard thud on the ground, Sarah heavily landing completely on top of him, knocking the wind completely out of him. He felt a breath-stealing, dull pain in his left shoulder. The horse skidded to an abrupt halt before the tree, but the wagon crashed into it, splitting apart. Gaston held Sarah tightly, to protect her from falling debris. The horse reared frightfully, and fled._

 _Gaston gagged from the dirt and his very pregnant wife lying right on top of him. He slowly managed to sit up, but his side hurt horribly and his arm ached just as badly. But he didn't give it any mind. "Sarah? Sarah, my love! Are you all right?" Gaston cried fearfully. "Are you hurt?" He placed his hand on her stomach. "Is the baby all right?"_

" _I...I think so." Sarah panted frightfully. Gaston could feel her shaking in his arms and she looked a bit pale._

" _It's all right, my love. I'll get you back and have Angelina look at you." Gaston said, panting._

" _Thank you for saving my life." Sarah whispered hoarsely. Gaston cupped her face and kissed her. Grunting, he stood up and carrying her, he hoisted her onto Magnifique then led them back to town..._

 _Gaston fretfully paced around the parlor, trying to ignore the throbbing, bruised sprain on his shoulder. He was terribly worried about his wife and baby. Angelina finally came out of the bedroom. "How bad is it?" Gaston cried, his eyes wide with concern._

 _Angelina touched his arm. "Calm down, Gaston." She said calmly. "Sarah is all right, but very shook up. She has a few bruises, but no broken bones."_

" _What about the baby?"_

" _As far as I can tell, the baby is fine. Alive and tumbling around!" Angelina smiled. Gaston nearly fell back in relief._

" _Oh, thank God!" Gaston breathed, dropping down into a chair._

" _Yes. It's a miracle. That was an extremely dangerous fall for you wife and child. It's only by a miracle that they didn't get injured or worse! Luckily, you were there to save them."_

" _It wasn't luck."_

" _All the same, I will keep an eye on Sarah to make sure there aren't any hidden complications, but it appears to me that you got the worst of it, with your arm and those bruised ribs."_

" _As long as it wasn't them, I don't care." Gaston said firmly._

" _Right. You can go into her now. I believe she needs you. I gave her some herbs to calm her nerves."_

" _Thank you, Angelina. Thank you so much!" Gaston shook her hand and paid her. Then he hurried into the bedroom and dropped at Sarah's side. "Oh, darling." He took her in his arms and kissed her, holding her closely. "Are you all right?"_

" _I think so." Sarah nodded quietly. "I was so scared."_

" _I know," Gaston stroked her face. "So was I. But we're safe." Sarah tried to smile. "How's the baby?"_

" _Err...very active right now." Sarah grimaced. She looked drained and needed rest, but the child inside of her must have been on edge too from the nearly fatal collision they'd had. Gaston gripped her hand and gently stroked her large stomach._

" _Hey, it's time to settle down now." Gaston said quietly to their baby inside. "Your momma's had a very rough time today and needs her rest. I'm glad you're both all right, but you must calm down and take your nap now, little one. Will you do that for me?" Sarah smiled wearily and her eyes were droopy. Gradually in moments, the baby stopped moving around so much. Sarah exhaled heavily in relief. Gaston patted her abdomen. "That's right. That's my good baby." He pressed a kiss to their child and looked at Sarah. She was almost asleep now. Gaston crawled closer to her face, cuddling her._

" _Thank you, my brave hunter." Sarah whispered, caressing his face. "I'm glad you were there!"_

" _Me too." Gaston agreed then kissed her. "You go to sleep now."_

 _But that night, everything changed. Sarah was far from all right! She was deathly pale, she screamed in anguish, and she couldn't stop. Gaston raced frantically for the doctor and brought him to his house. Gaston was not allowed in the room while the physician checked on his wife. Angelina arrived too. Within an hour, the screams had died down. All was quiet. Too quiet! Gaston couldn't find his breath when the midwife and doctor came to tell him the tragic news. The looks on their faces said everything. Sarah was dead! And so was his little child! His sweet Sarah, his one true love, the very light of his life, was...gone! Gaston yelled like a wounded animal, as the weight of the world crashed in around him…_

" _Aahh!"_ Gaston gasped, bolting upright in bed. It was dark. His shirtless frame was wet with perspiration. His muscles trembled as he continued to hyperventilate. He anxiously looked down near his side. Sarah was sound asleep, zonked from another long day. Gaston flopped back down onto the bed in incredible relief, but his heartbeat was erratically through the roof. In his dream, he'd lost his most precious treasure in the world! Yet, in reality, here she was, sleeping next to him, safe and sound. Gaston scooted right behind her and folded his arms around her and their baby. _"I will always keep you safe. No matter what!"_ He promised. _"I swear on my life!"_

Gaston told no one of his dream, but he thought about it every morning, and whenever Sarah was out of his sight. If she tried to venture into town, which she did precious little of these days, he had to know where she was going and always insisted on accompanying her. Not that she minded very much. Adam and Lefou both noticed that Gaston had something heavy weighing on his mind, but he shrugged them off every time they tried to find out what it was. Every moment that he watched her, Gaston prayed that nothing would happen to his wife and child, that God wouldn't punish them for his horrid past bad choices!

* * *

It was the middle of the night, in the _very_ early hours of a warm July morning that the contractions started! Sarah groaned, and endlessly turned her head in her pillow, hoping it wasn't the false labor she'd had twice already in the passed eight days! She tried to breathe slowly, but her stomach was really beginning to hurt. It was a herculean effort, but she slowly climbed out of bed and attempted to make it to the chamber pot, but to no avail. She clutched her stomach hard when a sharp pain shot up her body and then she felt cold liquid running down her legs. Sarah panted heavily and nearly collapsed back into the bed and she tried to turn around. "G-G-Gaston? Gaston!" She cried as loudly as she could.

" _WHAT?!"_ Gaston blurted out as he bolted upright in bed. "Sarah! What are you doing out of bed? You don't look well at all!" He leaned forward, gripping her arm.

"G-Gaston...it's...I believe it's time..." Sarah gasped. Gaston froze.

"Are you sure?" He gulped.

"Y-yes. My water just broke. I-aaahaha!" Sarah wailed, as her abdomen hurt badly again.

Gaston's heart raced like a thoroughbred racehorse. It was time! "O-okay. Okay, uhm-" he gulped frantically. He raced to the other side of the bed and helped her back in. He quickly lit the candle on the bed-stand and anxiously fumbled around in the dim light for his shirt and trousers. "Stay calm, love. Stay calm! It'll be all right! I-I gotta get Angelina."

"Just go, please! Hurry, Gaston! Hurry!" Sarah begged. Ordinarily she would be the calm one, but she was feeling pain that she never had in her life and she was scared. Gaston came to her.

"I'll be right back. I promise." He told her as he jerked on his boots.

"Go!" Sarah nodded.

* * *

It was only fifteen minutes, but to Sarah it felt like hours before her husband finally returned with the midwife. Gaston stood by, not daring to breathe as Angelina checked Sarah's condition. "It is definitely the real labor!" Angelina smiled at Gaston. His eyes widened and he smiled excitedly at Sarah who feebly smiled back. "Gaston! Get a large pot of boiling hot water ready for me." Angelina instructed. "I'll also need clean towels and sheets." Gaston obeyed meekly. Lefou met him at the door.

"Gaston, is it true?" He asked.

"Yes, the baby is coming!" Gaston nodded.

"Really? Whahoo! That's terrific!" Lefou cheered.

"Thanks, but would you please make yourself useful and give me a hand?" Gaston growled.

"Sure. Sure, pal."

* * *

It had barely been an hour when Lissa and Robert showed up with Jesse. Lissa ran to hug her brother. "So, you ready for this?" She smiled.

"I thought I was." Gaston confessed.

"Sarah's strong." Robert said. "How is she?"

"Angelina's with her." Gaston replied. "But she said it could be hours before the baby gets here!" Then he frowned. "But how did you know?"

"Lefou banged on our front door and told us." Lissa shook her head.

"Mmm-hmm. He probably told half of Villeneuve by now." Gaston grunted.

"Well, more like everybody." Lefou grinned sheepishly.

"I'll see if Angelina could use some help." Lissa patted Gaston's arm. "Just hang in there, big brother. You're about to be a papa!" Robert took his leave but said he'd return later. Gaston paced around the parlor like a caged tiger. Jesse sat next to Lefou, cocking and turning his head at every direction Gaston marched.

"Relax, Gaston. Everything will be okay." Lefou said encouragingly.

"I-I know." Gaston said, fiddling with his lacy sleeve cuffs. As the hours dragged on, Sarah's cries became more agonizing. Gaston's face fell when he heard her scream like that. He barged into the bedroom.

"Gaston, I really don't think-" Lefou tried to stop him.

"Sarah? Are you all right, darling?" Gaston asked sadly. Sarah was sweating a lot, she was wriggling miserably, and her face was scrunched in pain.

"Of course not!" Sarah wept. "It hurts!"

"Can't you do something to stop the pain?" Gaston whimpered to the midwife. "My wife is suffering!"

"Get him out of here." Angelina shook her head. Lissa tugged on Gaston and pushed him out as hard as she could out the door.

"Come on, Gaston." Lefou said, touching his shoulder.

"Why did you shove me out, like a child?" Gaston frowned down at Lissa. He was actually a little hurt by her action.

"I'm sorry, Gaston." Lissa shook her head. "But you're not calm and Angelina needs to focus on helping Sarah, not you keeling over on the floor." Gaston pursed his lips, his shoulders heaving up and down. "Look, it will be all right. But you _really_ need to get a grip on yourself. And _I'll_ be in there with her! Remember?"

"She's right, Gaston. Nothing's gonna happen." Lefou added.

"Please look after him, will you, Lefou?" Lissa asked. "See if you can cheer him up."

"Will do." Lefou smiled confidently. They heard another terrible scream and Gaston sadly, longingly stared at the doorway.

"I...I have to get back in there." Lissa gave her brother a quick, reassuring smile then returned to her sister. Gaston was worried. His wife was in terrible pain, maybe even danger! And they wouldn't let him in to help her, to protect her! That awful dream was coming back to him in haunting vibes right now.

* * *

Dr. Tanner arrived at the brink of dawn and half the town was up and waiting outside on the Legume's front lawn. Maurice, Agathe, Adam, and Belle were there too.

"Come on, darling. Push." Angelina encouraged Sarah, with her hand on her stomach. Sarah cried and tried, but her body was completely out of whack and no matter how painstakingly she tried, she could not will it do what she needed. She'd been doing this for hours and nothing was happening from it, except more excruciating pain.

"I...I can't! I can't!" She wailed. Her muscles refused to cooperate. She was growing more pale by the minute.

"Try, Sarah." Dr. Tanner piped in. Lissa squeezed her hand.

"You can do it!" She smiled. Sarah's face became beet red and she nearly choked on her own saliva trying to breathe. She felt like she was dying.

"I...I _can't_ do it!" Sarah cried out. "I can't push! I've tried. It's no use." She was panicking.

"Shh." Lissa tried to soothe her. Angelina came closer and ascertained Sarah's contractions. The baby was not coming as it should.

"Something's not right, doctor." Angelina said seriously to Dr. Tanner.

"I'm afraid you're right." Dr. Tanner agreed. "We need Dr. Travis."

"Robert? Why?" Lissa looked up at them worriedly.

"Lissa, just send someone to get him on the double!" Angelina told her firmly. "No time to waste. We need his expertise."

Lissa's heart raced when they said that. But she immediately obeyed and opened the door. "Lefou! Get Robert! Hurry!" Lissa cried.

"Why?! What's wrong?!" Gaston and Lefou both blurted out.

"Lefou, go!" Dr. Tanner told him firmly.

"Doctor, what is it?! What's wrong? What's wrong with Sarah? What's happening to my wife?!" Gaston demanded in terror.

"Simmer down, Gaston." Dr. Tanner tried to calm him. "We just need a little extra help."

" _Why?!"_ Gaston bellowed, shaking.

"The baby's coming much slower than it should." The doctor tried to explain as calmly as possible. "Sarah is having a hard time. She might need a little extra help, from someone like Dr. Travis."

Gaston felt the blood drain from his face. What could Robert do that they couldn't? Gaston's heart dropped into his stomach. He wanted to throw up. Dr. Travis was a _surgeon! That_ was why they were summoning him! _Oh, g-!_ "Let me in, please!" He begged. "I need to be with my wife."

"All right, Gaston. But _only_ until Dr. Travis arrives." Dr. Tanner told him with the strongest finality he could. "When he comes, I want you to leave the room. You most likely won't enjoy what he has to say, and what he has to say is essential in helping your wife and baby."

"Yes, Sir." Gaston nodded quickly and dove into the bedroom. He was just thankful for the chance to be at his wife's side. Dr. Tanner glanced at Lissa, who bit her lip and was timidly playing with her fingers. "Shh. It's all right, Sarah. I'm here." Gaston said soothingly to her, holding her close. "You're gonna be all right. I promise!" Outwardly, he was trying to be brave and encourage her. Inside, he was terrified. He kissed her head hard. He faithfully sat at her side, just being near her.

"Ohh, Gaston...thank God you're here!" Sarah sobbed, looking up at him in desperation. His face was the only one she saw and the only one she wanted to see right now. He was here, and that was what she needed.

* * *

Robert arrived with Lefou very quickly and as soon as his foot hit the bedroom floorboard, Gaston was shooed out. He gave Sarah one last, woeful kiss. _"I love you!"_ He told her and with a heavy heart, he left the room but not without giving one last, loving, fearful look at her.

"How is she?" Lefou asked.

"I've never seen her in such pain. I can't bear to see her suffer like this!" Gaston's lip trembled. "Lefou, I...I'm afraid."

"You? Afraid?" Lefou asked lightly, trying to cheer him up.

Gaston nodded, running his hand back through his hair. "I've kept saying that we will have _lots and lots_ of children. But...if _this_ is what it's going to be like...I'm more than ready to change my mind!"

Sarah writhed back and forth on the bed, crying out in horrible pain. Lissa was at her side, brushing her sweat-drenched head and hair with a damp rag, anxiously trying to encourage her. Robert was intently listening with his stethoscope placed on top of Sarah's over-sized belly, his face grave. He finally straightened up. Lissa frightfully looked up questioningly at her husband. His countenance was not encouraging. "I'm not finding a heartbeat." He said to Dr. Tanner and Angelina. "We need to put her to sleep. We have to take the baby, right away!" The doctor and midwife both nodded silently, and immediately set to preparing for the surgery. Robert quickly took Lissa by the arm and pulled her toward the door. "Look, Lis, I really think you should wait out there." Robert told her solemnly.

"But, I want to help." Lissa looked at him sadly.

"I know, Sweetheart." Robert barely smiled. "And thank you. But I think this will be too much for you, and we can't lose any time. Try to keep your brother calm, that will be the best help right now."

"That won't be easy." Lissa replied.

"Please, Lis! Just do as I say." Robert said firmly, but not harshly. Lissa's lip trembled. But she nodded. She quickly squeezed Sarah's hand.

"I'll pray for you, Sarah." She said kindly and hurried out. Robert smiled after her then unhappily turned his attention on Sarah. He didn't tell any of them that he had _never_ actually done this procedure before! He knew exactly what he had to do, but this was the very first time he'd been called on to do so. But they were depending on him and he couldn't break their trust. He ignored the sweat pricking at his temples.

"Lissie? Sarah-" Gaston's breath hitched. "I heard everything! What are they gonna do to her? Isn't there any other way?" Lissa was pained at the helpless desperation in his voice.

"I wish there was, Gaston." She said slowly. "But I'm not a doctor. But I assure you, Sarah is getting the best care from the kindest physicians."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, at all." Gaston bit his lip, fighting back tears. His sweet Sarah was about to be put under the surgeon's knife! He couldn't bear to imagine that. Maurice, Agathe, Belle and Adam slowly made their way in. Gaston didn't notice them, though Lissa did as she ran to her friends for a reassuring hug. Gaston only painfully stared at the master bedroom door like a forlorn hound dog. It wasn't long before he smelled something horrid coming from that room. The scent of blood, knowing it was his wife's, made Gaston so sick. He actually threw up on the carpet!

"Easy, lad. Easy." Maurice said soothingly.

"Whoa, Gaston. Easy, pal." Lefou added. He too was alarmed at Gaston's shaken manner.

"Let me help you up." Adam told his friend as they helped him to his feet. Usually, Gaston would gripe at them, saying he could do it himself. But right now all he wanted was to see his wife and know she was all right. They helped him to his armchair and backed away to give him some breathing space. Many of them had learned from personal experience that soothing words were empty at a time like this, that Gaston would not be able to put his heart at rest until he knew he could see his wife.

Lissa sat close to him, rubbing his shoulders. "She looked just like something out of a fairy tale." Gaston murmured sorrowfully, going back to the day he'd proposed to Sarah and asked her to be his Madame Gaston. He'd always remember that moment. "I have _never_ seen anything more beautiful! You know...the night she told me she was with child, she told me that my boots were the first thing that made her fall in love with me." He whispered. Lissa smiled with tears. She couldn't believe the depth of her brother's pain. It was just as awful if not worse than when she'd returned to Paris, and Gaston had thought he'd never see her again!

A heavy sob escaped his chest and he covered his face with his hand. "Ohhh...Lissie..." Gaston wept like a child, "I _can't_ lose Sarah! She's my very heart. I...I just can't lose her..." His usually robust frame shook with heartache. "If she...if I lose her and our baby...I swear, I..."

"Shh." Lissa shushed him gently, rubbing his shoulders and crying with him. "Robert knows what to do." She said with a trembling lip. "Sarah is too dearly loved and has too precious a treasure to give up, to...don't...don't give up on her, Gaston." Lissa looked up sadly at her big brother. Gaston looked down at her, his face red and wet, soulful pain in his eyes. He shook his head. Lissa wrapped her arms around him and just hugged on him. Lefou reached over and gave his forearm a squeeze. Gaston clasped his hand over Lissa's as he leaned forward with his elbow on his knee and covered his face with his other hand. Jesse placed his paw on his knee.

Maurice, Agathe, Belle, and Adam looked on empathetically and stayed close by. Gaston had grown from their town buffoon and bighead to a dear friend, and they wanted to help him through this.

* * *

Within an hour, there was the sound of a baby's cry! Everybody froze. Jesse barked. Gaston couldn't move. He was glued to the chair, his heart nearly thudding out of his chest. "I'll go." Lissa told him and slowly peeked inside. Robert glanced at her and smiled widely, beckoning her. Lissa walked in and shut the door.

"Would you like to tell him?" Angelina asked Lissa a few moments later.

Lissa returned and her brother was at the door in an instant. "Lissa, just tell me!" Gaston begged, clenching her hands.

Lissa smiled widely. "You're a father, Gaston!" She squealed, clenching him by the arms.

"That's...wonderful..." Gaston tried to smile. "Sarah?"

"She's resting, Gaston." Lissa reassured him, pushing back on his chest. "Robert says she came through beautifully! She's going to be all right. Sore for a while, but she is fine!"

"Thank God!" Belle praised. Adam rubbed her shoulder. He remembered when she'd almost need the very same operation. He was relieved that he hadn't been put through that hell, and that now his good friend was being released from his!

Gaston laughed and cried loudly at the same time. He grabbed his sister off the floor and excitedly twirled her around the room. Lissa laughed, so happy for him. "I'm a father! I'm a father, Lefou!" Gaston screeched hysterically, joy beaming in his face. "Did you hear that? I'm a papa!"

"I sure did! That's great!" Lefou bounced around the floor.

"Congratulations, Gaston!" Maurice and Adam cheered.

"I'm so happy for you, Gaston." Lissa told him. Gaston smiled gratefully and sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Ohh! What is it?" He finally asked. Lissa beamed widely.

"You have a _son_ , big brother." She said fondly.

"A...a son?" Gaston sputtered. He was blown away. He had really been hoping for a girl. But also, he couldn't believe it! He was terrified at the thought of raising a boy, not wanting him to end up like his father.

"A son!" Lefou was ecstatic. "Did you hear that, Gaston! You've got a little boy! It's a boy!"

"Y-yeah. Yeah!" Gaston nodded.

"Aren't you happy, Gaston?" Lissa asked with concern.

"Of course I am!" Gaston insisted. "I'm just overwhelmed."

"Gaston, I'm so proud of you." Belle said kindly, hugging him fondly and placing a light kiss on his cheek. He blushed warmly.

* * *

"Gaston, would you like to meet your baby?" Dr. Tanner poked his head out half an hour later after Sarah been stitched and cleaned up.

"Of course!" Gaston answered gruffly. He couldn't help but look in the mirror, straightening his collar, checking his teeth, and making sure his hair was neat. The entire room roared with laughter. "Oh, drat." Gaston frowned at his reflection. His face was red and tear-stained.

"The baby won't care about that." Adam shook his head.

"Yeah, go on, Gaston. Don't keep your wife waiting." Lefou pushed him. Gaston squared his shoulders and took a deep breath as he shut the door behind him.

"Can you believe it?" Lissa cried in delight as Lefou twirled her around.

"It's fantastic! I have a godson!" Lefou cheered.

"And I'm an aunt!" Lissa cried with joyful tears.

"It's a real miracle." Maurice agreed.

Lefou poked his head outside and shouted to the villagers, "IT'S A BOY!"

* * *

Gaston stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what to say or do first. Sarah was lying comfortably in bed, with her luscious golden hair surrounding her face in soft waves. She was pale, but her face was radiant. The doctors and Angelina stepped out to give the new family some privacy. Robert was welcomed with a big kiss from his happy wife.

Gaston at first felt strangely shy, with butterflies fluttering around in his belly. But the moment he laid eyes on his gorgeous wife and the little miracle she was clasping on her bosom, all his fear melted away. She looked so peaceful and jubilant. Gaston couldn't help feeling the same way just from looking at her. He slowly came to the side of the bed. "Hold your son, my love." Sarah whispered tenderly.

"Oh, no. Darling, I can't. He's so...well, small. He'll fall apart if I hold him. I'll crush him with my own hands!" Gaston protested.

"No you won't." Sarah firmly encouraged him. "Go on. Take him." She slowly placed her baby into his father's arms. Gaston protectively cradled the infant, gently swaying back and forth with him.

"Hello, little fellow. Can you guess who I am?" Gaston smiled. "It's Papa." The baby's eyes were shut. His face was red and very chubby, but he was -ooh!-just so precious. "I love you, my little hunter. Every bit as much as I adore your beautiful mother." He sat down next to Sarah. "How are you feeling, darling?" Gaston asked with deep concern.

"Very sore. And tired. But sooo happy." Sarah smiled widely. That was the smile he knew so well. The nightmare was over. Sarah was all right! And now Captain Gaston was a daddy! "You know, I don't believe we ever picked out a name." Sarah snickered.

"I was thinking of Luke," Gaston whispered, rocking his little son.

"After my grandfather." Sarah nodded approvingly. "A brave soldier."

"No." Gaston said quietly. "I meant...after your lost baby brother." Sarah's heart swelled with pride, deeply moved. Joyful tears filled her eyes as she gazed on her thoughtful husband with a burning passion.

"Oh, thank you, Gaston. Thank you so much!" She cried. _"_ _Luke_ _Allard_ _Legume."_

"Perfect. I love you." Gaston whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

" _I love you."_ Sarah smiled wearily.

"And you too, my little hunter." Gaston crooned to his son and kissed his bald little head.

Gaston carefully handed Luke back to his mother and they spent some quiet moments together before Gaston returned to greet everybody else. Luke opened his big eyes. "He has your eyes, Angel." Gaston smiled proudly. Sarah nodded. Gaston poked his head out the door. "Uhm, I'd like Lissa and Lefou to meet him first if you don't mind." He told his friends.

"That's fine. They're family." Belle agreed.

Lefou and Lissa didn't have to ask to know that Gaston already adored his little boy. He was glowing. He tugged Lissa toward the bed with Lefou in tow. "May I, dear?" He asked Sarah. She sighed but nodded as Gaston picked up little Luke.

"Hey, Luke? _Luk_ _e_ _e?"_ Gaston crooned to his little boy. "There is someone _very_ special I want you to meet! This is your Tante Lissie." Gaston slowly handed his son down into his sister's arms. She was awestruck as she lovingly held her brother's child. She gently rocked her new nephew back and forth.

"Hello there, little Luke." She smiled down at the baby, who stared up at her with bright, blue eyes. "I'm Aunt Lissa! You look just like your momma." She looked up at her brother fondly. "He's so precious, Gaston. And handsome!"

"I think someone's a bit prejudiced." Lefou teased.

"I'm not exaggerating." Lissa corrected him. "I think he has your nose, Gaston." Tears streamed down her face as she kissed her new nephew. The baby's face scrunched in a tight yawn, then he cooed contentedly. Then Luke stretched his arms out, grunting loudly. "I think you're going to be really strong, just like your papa." Lissa eyed Gaston fondly.

"He's a _big_ boy, just like his papa!" Lefou announced.

"He sure is." Lissa grinned. It was true, Luke _was_ _a_ big baby, and she didn't want to admit it, but her arms were already starting to cramp up from holding him. But he was just too adorable to just hand over to someone else. Gaston saw her predicament, and with a little coaxing from Sarah, he went over to assist Lissa.

"Here, Sis. Let me give you a hand." He smiled. Lissa sat down on the edge of the bed close by Sarah, and gently set the baby down on a fluffy pillow. She stroked his little arm and he pinched hers.

"Oow. Hey!" Lissa laughed. "He won't let go!"

"Hey, I'll have none of that." Sarah scolded playfully. Gaston snickered, but Sarah nudged him. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Hey, now, son. Don't you go hurting your auntie." Gaston said to Luke. "She might disown you!"

"Would you stop?" Lissa gave him a pointed look.

"Mmm-hmm. He's _Gaston's_ son all right." Lefou chuckled. "Just look at that! He's already trying to arm-wrestle you, Lissa!" They all giggled. Gaston sat back against the bed board, with his arm around Sarah who was leaning back against his side. He tightly gripped her hand. He leaned his head down and kissed hers.

"You were very brave, Sarah." Lissa said. Sarah sighed.

Gaston passed his son into the arms of his best friend. Tears filled Lefou's eyes. He felt so honored. "Hi there, buddy." He smiled cheekily. "Nice to finally meet you! Whoa. He's heavy! Whatcha been feeding this kid?!"

"He weighs exactly twelve pounds and nine ounces." Robert chuckled with his arms around Lissa as he stepped inside.

" _Twelve pounds?!_ Good gosh, Gaston!" Lefou's jaw dropped in disbelief.

" _TWELVE POUNDS?!"_ Sarah gasped loudly. No wonder she'd felt like she was dying! That explained why her abdomen had been so large!

" _Twelve pounds?!_ Are you serious?!" Lissa looked up at her husband, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Oh, I _am_ serious!" Robert nodded.

Gaston ushered his other friends into the room while he spoke privately with Robert, Angelina, and Dr. Tanner. "Is Sarah really going to be all right?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, she will." Robert assured, patting his arm. "She'll have to stay in bed for a couple weeks and absolutely _no_ housework!"

"So, what was wrong?" Gaston asked, greatly concerned.

"It was her first birth, and...sometimes complications set in. He was much too big for her to deliver naturally, that's why her poor belly was much larger than normal." Angelina explained. "You're _very_ lucky, Gaston, that Dr. Travis was here! Had it not been for him, well..."

"W-will Sarah be all right?" Gaston asked further with worry.

"Yes." Dr. Tanner nodded. "Yes, Gaston. Sarah should be just fine. But she needs lots of rest to regain her strength."

"I'll make sure she gets it!"

"And, if you two are planning to have more children, you'd better wait for a long while." Robert warned him. "That delivery was rough on her. Hopefully the next one will be easier, _however,_ you might want to wait at least a year before trying to have another baby." Gaston nodded.

"So, she can still bear more children?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." Dr. Tanner assured him. "But Travis is right. The next one is going to have to wait a while."

"Thank you." Gaston breathed in relief. Sarah could still have more children! But, after what she went through today, Gaston was more than willing to postpone their next offspring, for a while! "Thank you so much, all of you! Help yourselves to the fresh coffee and some breakfast. You certainly earned it."

Gaston returned to his wife and newborn son. "You did yourself proud, my friend." Adam praised him.

"Well, Sarah here did all the work." Gaston said sweetly caressing her face. She looked up at him gratefully. "What do you think, Belle?"

"I think it's so wonderful." Belle smiled.

* * *

 **In French, Allard means noble strength. Reviews PLEASE!**


	37. Chapter 37 Her Brave Dr Travis

**I've been trying to get this chapter done and uploaded! But it's been so busy around here, getting our little brother settled back in school, falling asleep at inopportune times-when I'm supposed to be writing!-, and trying to figure out life since losing Mom. It's already been a month, and I feel like I'm not grieving in a healthy way, I can barely cry right now. Please keep the prayers coming. They help. I've missed you guys!**

 **Don't worry, Guest. I do plan for Lissa and Robert to be starting a family. They will be having a baby at some point. But right now, Lissa is just happy being married. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gaston was sooo happy! He'd never known such happiness could exist. Being married to Sarah had been pure bliss-most of the time-, but having a child, born from their love and devotion? That was beautiful beyond anything he could compare. Gaston absolutely doted on his little son, his little Luke. He loved him with all his heart and prayed that he would be a worthy father to this child. And Luke's presence only made Gaston's love for Sarah burn even more!

Sarah stayed in bed as ordered by the doctor, and Agathe helped nurse her back to full health. Gaston did what he could to cheer up his little wife, and though he was frightfully new at being a daddy, he was eager to help however he could with caring for his baby boy.

The whole town was buzzing with this grand news. Visitors constantly poured in, wanting to see Gaston's child. But all the excitement wore Sarah out, and finally, the neighbors were requested to come only at certain times. Adam had it recorded that Luke Legume was the largest baby to be born in Villeneuve, in twenty-five years!

Sarah adored their new son, and loved on him heavily. As the days passed, and they began to recognize his features, Gaston couldn't get over how much Luke looked like Sarah. He had her blue eyes and light hair. But he had his father's nose, and his strength already. And Lissa was thrilled to have a nephew of her own, and enjoyed visiting as often as she could. But the excitement was short-lived one day when another trouble struck the town.

* * *

"Merci, Rob, for letting me ride into town with you." Lissa told her husband.

"No problem." Robert grinned. He kissed her cheek. "Enjoy your visit at Sarah's."

"I will!" Lissa nodded, and hopped down from their rig and rushed to her brother's house. She nearly collided into Gaston as he stepped out the front door.

"Whoa, now! Easy there, Sis." He chuckled down at her.

"Sorry, Gaston." Lissa laughed with embarrassment.

"That was quite a greeting you gave me." Gaston said coyly. "Anxious to see me, were you?"

"Mmm- _actually,_ I came to see the other Legume man of the house." Lissa teased.

" _Ohh."_ Gaston pouted. "He's moving in on my girls. They already want to spend more time with him than with me!" Lissa shook her head.

"Oh, now, now." She giggled. "Is Sarah sleeping?"

"No. So you're in luck. Go on. Go in and make a fuss over my dashing son, like all silly girls do." Gaston teased. Lissa threw her head back and laughed out loud as she brushed passed him.

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk!" She retorted playfully.

* * *

Monsieur Joseph, the blacksmith was waiting on a customer passing through from Colmar. The man had appeared a bit flushed to Monsieur Joseph, but after all, it was summer too. "There you are, Sir." He said to the traveler. "Two fine new horseshoes. They should serve you and your steed much longer than those worn ones did."

"M-merci." The man panted, his face reddened. "How-how much do I owe you?" He fiddled inside his coin purse. He almost looked as if he was leaning up against the timber pillar of the tent for support.

"Are you ill, Monsieur?" Joseph asked. "You don't appear well. I think I should fetch the physician."

"No need..." The man winced.

"Please, sit." Joseph insisted. The visitor groaned and then collapsed to the ground, out cold. Joseph ordered one of his stable hands to get Dr. Tanner. Robert just happened to walking by when he heard the yell.

"Monsieur Joseph? Is everything all right?" Robert asked quickly.

"I do not know. This poor fellow just fainted right in front of me. But he looked rather ill." Joseph shrugged.

"Here, let me take a look." Robert offered, kneeling down beside the unconscious man. "He's alive. Oh my gosh! You were right that he's _not_ well. He's burning up with fever." Robert checked the man's pulse and loosened the drawstrings on the front of his shirt. He froze in horror when he exposed the man's chest. "Oh my g-." He gulped.

"What's the matter, Doc?" Joseph asked with concern.

"Joseph, send your hired hands home immediately, and have one of them get Dr. Tanner _right now!"_ Robert quickly ordered. Startled at the urgency in Robert's voice, Joseph did as he said. Dr. Tanner came right at that moment.

"Travis? What's going on?" The senior physician asked.

"Sir, look." Robert pointed out dismally. Dr. Tanner peered closely at the man's chest. It was terribly red, with multiple, ugly sores.

"Joseph! Find Captain Gaston and tell him to keep this street clear!" Dr. Tanner told the blacksmith.

"Sir, I'm afraid it's..."

"Smallpox." Dr. Tanner finished for him dejectedly. Gaston and Lefou were soon at the blacksmith's.

"Doc, what's the matter?" Gaston asked.

"Gaston? I don't want to create a panic, but do NOT let anyone cross through here!" Dr. Tanner told him. "I'm afraid we have a case of smallpox on our hands."

"Oh g-! Smallpox?" Lefou gasped.

"Are you _sure?"_ Gaston asked, hoping and praying that they were wrong.

"Positive. I only wish I was wrong." Dr. Tanner replied solemnly.

"We have to move him somewhere away from everybody. Right away!" Robert spoke up.

"How about the jail? We hardly ever use it anyway, and I can shove any ne'er-do-wells in my cellar so they won't be exposed." Gaston suggested. "It's small, and perhaps it might contain the disease."

"All right." Dr. Tanner agreed. "But we'll use the cell that is farthest underground. Maybe we can cut this off before it spreads!"

Gaston ordered his deputies to move any prisoners-which there were only three of-, to his own root cellar. He didn't tell them exactly why, but only that is was safer for them and that they just do as they were told. Even though he was a better person, the deputies in his band knew better than to question Gaston when he gave a strict order. They followed command while Robert and Dr. Tanner carefully transported the unfortunate visitor down into the basement of their little town's puny jail. Gaston and Pere Robert saw to it that nobody came near the blacksmith's shop. Dr. Tanner did his best to calmly inform the villagers what they were up against. The people started to panic, but thanks to Robert's suggestion, Dr. Tanner assured them that if they agreed to inoculation, it could help protect them from becoming afflicted with it. The villagers were not happy to be used as guinea pigs, but they agreed since it would possibly save their lives and the lives of their loved ones.

"Someone needs to go to Colmar, and see if the poor unfortunate man has any family. They should know what's happened to him." Lefou said.

"Lefou's right." Tom agreed.

"Maybe then, we can deduce where he contracted the disease." Pere Robert said. They were standing outside the jail, speaking with the physicians, trying to decided what to do.

"I'll do it." Robert offered.

" _You?"_ Lefou gaped.

"Yes. I'll go. Hey, I'm the one who usually does rounds in the circling towns anyway." Robert nodded.

"I'm going with you!" Gaston told his little brother-in-law. Robert knew a little bit of how to take care of himself, but Gaston felt obligated to look after him, especially after their previous rift.

"All right." Robert agreed. "Lefou? Could you please tell Lissa where I am going? I can't go near her right now."

"But, you can get inoc-ino..." Lefou protested.

"I already touched the man." Robert shook his head. "I'm already exposed, and I can't touch anyone or anything here that could spread it. And you law men should be inoculated right away."

"He's right." Dr. Tanner said. "And we're going to need all the spare soap and alcohol that you can offer us! If we're careful, maybe we can prevent an epidemic from spreading."

"Whatever you need, Doc, you've got it!" Lefou told him.

* * *

Lissa raced toward her husband as he was getting ready to mount his horse. She tried to get to him, but Gaston stopped her and held her back. "Gaston, let go of me!" Lissa scolded him.

"Lissie, I'm sorry, but you can't go near him." Gaston shook his head.

"I can't _touch_ him." Lissa said firmly. "But I _have_ to see him. I have to at least speak with him. Please, Gaston!" She begged.

"All right." Gaston slowly nodded. "But no good-bye hugs, darling."

"I know." Lissa bit her lip. She hurried over but stopped a couple yards away from Robert. He glanced at her sadly.

"Sweetheart, I won't be able to come home for a while." He said. "I'm gonna stay in town and help Dr. Tanner treat the man."

"I know." Lissa nodded. "But please hurry back. And be careful!"

"I will. I love you." Robert smiled feebly as he mounted.

"I love you too." Lissa smiled sadly. Gaston gripped her shoulder.

"I'll look after him. I promise." He told her.

"Thank you." Lissa whispered. Gaston marched to Magnifique.

"Gaston, you don't have to do this. You really shouldn't even be near me." Robert warned him.

"I don't run from danger, lad." Gaston glared sorrowfully. "You need someone to make sure you make it back safely. I promised Lissa."

"Suit yourself. I will be grateful for the company. But no touching me, no matter what!"

"Agreed." Gaston said.

"God be with you." Lissa whispered as they rode away.

* * *

When Gaston returned to Villeneuve a few hours later, he was...alone. Lissa had been anxiously waiting at the village gate, just to make sure they'd returned. Her heart dropped when she saw the singular rider. There were other neighbors waiting with her. Gaston glanced at her unhappily as he dismounted. She was right there. "Gaston? _What_ happened? _Where_ is Robert? Why isn't he with you?" She asked anxiously.

"He stayed behind." Gaston replied solemnly.

"Why? He-he's not..." Her lip began to tremble.

"No. No, Lissie. He's not sick." Gaston assured her. "But as he said already, he's exposed. We reached Colmar, and we were informed that there is a massive epidemic of smallpox there right now, afflicting most of the people. Our visitor, Monsieur Durante, had been traveling from there for two weeks before the illness hit last week."

"He must have contracted it during the incubation period, without knowing." Agathe said.

"But why did Robert stay behind?" Lissa persisted.

"Since he already had had contact with the afflicted, he chose to remain in Colmar to help tend the sick." Gaston explained.

"That's Rob." Lefou said fondly.

"Yes." Lissa nodded.

"We must do all we can to see that not every village in Alsace gets smallpox." Pere Robert said, taking charge. Most of the people went straight to their homes, and everyone completely avoided the blacksmith shop. Lissa just stood there, her face lost. Gaston wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Lissie." He said kindly. "But your husband's a fine doctor, and smart. He knows how to help himself. And I know he wouldn't put himself in any potential danger unless he was planning to come back to you through it." Lissa nodded. Gaston forced her to face him. "Hey? He'll be all right. He'll come back to you. I promise! And I told him I'd be making frequent drives outside of Colmar to see how he is fairing."

"Thank you." Lissa leaned on his arm.

"That's all right." Gaston smiled. He kissed the top of her hair. "But the best thing you can do to help him is take care of yourself. I mean that, now! Maybe you should stay with Sarah and me for now."

"Thanks, big brother. I might. But I do still have a house of my own to tend too."

"Of course. But don't stay there if it makes you miserable."

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa sadly smiled. "Thank you, Gaston." She walked away, fighting back tears of fear and praying every second that Robert would stay healthy! Gaston watched before heading home to check on Sarah and little Luke. He remembered his conversation with his brother-in-law before he'd left him behind:

" _Robert, don't stay here. It's dangerous! Come back with me to Villenueve." Gaston insisted._

" _But, Gaston. These people are very sick, and need help just as much as our friends and neighbors would if they were the ones ill." Robert argued. "And the physicians and healthy citizens here can't fight this all by themselves. I'm gonna see what I can do. I'm already in the contaminated category anyway."_

 _Gaston stared down at him. He felt awful, leaving him, considering the rift between them months ago. Gaston felt responsible for him. He felt it his duty to look out for his little brother. But Robert had made up his mind, and at least here he wouldn't be spreading it to Villenueve. But what if he got sick too? What if he died, here, away from home? Lissa would never forgive Gaston for letting him do it! "_ _I shouldn't let you do this." Gaston said._

" _Hey, nothing's gonna happen to me!" Robert smiled encouragingly. "I'll be fine. You just help keep an eye on our friends, and make sure our town is safe."_

" _I can do that." Gaston sighed. "But I'll come every couple days to check up on you, and make sure you're all right! Don't even think about trying to talk me out of that!"_

" _Thanks." Robert agreed. "Gaston? Nothing is going to happen, but..._ _if...should_ _I fall ill, or-or worse, will you promise to look after Lissa for me? And take good care of her?" Robert asked seriously._

" _You don't_ _ever_ _need to ask that! Not ever!" Gaston replied passionately._

" _I know I don't. But it makes me feel better to hear it."_

" _Mph. You look after yourself, lad." Gaston commanded him._

" _Yep." Robert nodded. Gaston had to force himself to mount Magnifique and depart. It felt as if he were abandoning Robert in a death trap…_

"I promised my sister you'd come back, short stuff." Gaston murmured to himself. " _Do not_ make me a liar!"

* * *

Over the next few days, the village was very quiet. People mostly remained at home and did their usual chores. Several of them were feeling under the weather and had developed mild sores. They panicked and blamed Dr. Tanner and Robert for it. Dr. Tanner told them that it was part of the inoculation, and the symptoms should go away in a few days, but his patients didn't believe him. However, he was right and they felt much better in a short time. Adam ordered extra quinine, and blankets, and any other supplies for the doctor to treat the disease should it spread. So far, to everyone's relief, Monsieur Durante from Colmar was the only person who had come down with smallpox!

Lissa missed Robert terribly, especially since he couldn't even write to her, for fear of sending her the germs he was surrounded with. The only way Lissa knew if her husband was well or very ill, was when Gaston would return with news on Robert's condition. So far, he was managing to stay well, but Gaston held back the fact that his brother-in-law looked exhausted. It wouldn't do any good to add to Lissa's worry. The nights were especially hard without him. Sometimes, his role as the traveling country doctor would keep him at late hours and he would not return home until nightfall. If it was deep into the night but Lissa was semi-conscious when he'd crawl into bed beside her, their backs pressing up against the other, she would stretch her arm out behind herself, reach over and grab his hand, and pull it to herself. This gesture she would do so that even if he was completely bushed, that he would know she was glad he was back. But tonight? He wasn't here. And he wasn't close to coming home any time soon.

Lissa was very lonely and couldn't stand it anymore. She stayed with Gaston and Sarah and visited Belle at the castle every day. It was good to be with old friends, but nothing could quench the anxious knot in her stomach until she'd be able to see Robert again. "It wouldn't be half as bad, if he was at least able to write to me!" Lissa told Belle.

"But he can't. It would be putting you in danger." Belle reminded her.

" _I know that!"_ Lissa blurted out. "I'm sorry. But this reminds me so much of when Gaston was off fighting in the war. Praying, worrying, and wondering if and when he'd ever return."

"I'm thankful that Papa didn't fight in the war. I can't imagine what I would've done." Belle remarked.

"Me either."

"We have respect for Robert here." Belle told her friend. "That was a very brave and selfless thing he chose to do."

"I know. And I am so proud of him, Belle! More than I can say."

"But you still miss him and fear for him, because you love him. I don't know what I'd do if it was Adam!"

"Oh, you would keep yourself busy, carrying on here, and doing whatever you could to help. I know you would." Lissa said. Belle blushed. "Belle, I'm afraid! If he were home and fell ill, I would take care of him and nurse him night and day. But, what if he gets sick, there? I'm scared mostly because, if..." tears filled Lissa's eyes. "If he gets sick over there, and it takes his life, I...we...I won't be able to be with him! I won't be able to be there for him in those last moments, when he needs me the most! I'd rather be sick with him than for that to happen!"

"Oh, Lissa. Don't talk like that." Belle touched her friend's arm. "Robert knows how to take care of himself. He'll make it through this and come back to you. I can feel it!"

"I pray so." Lissa bit her lip.

Truth was, Robert was working tirelessly in Colmar, tending the sick, spelling the other physicians, and trying to offer hope to the healthy. In a week's time, seven people had died. The other doctors insisted that Robert try to rest, but he was driven and would claim that he was fine. He couldn't fail these people. He would do all he could to fight this cruel sickness that had taken his father and mother and had left him an orphan when he was little! He didn't want that to happen to the children in this village.

* * *

Lissa stepped out of Gaston and Sarah's house and was surprised to find the town bustling again. Things had been eerily quiet for the passed two and a half weeks. What was going on? She'd helped Sarah this morning and now Luke, or Lukee as his family loved to call him, was down for his nap, so Sarah had told Lissa to get some fresh air. Lissa hurried to the town square, and found her neighbors bringing loads of items to a large wagon. Adam was overseeing the massive amount of cargo while Gaston had Magnifique and Buddy Lefou's draft pony hitched to the wagon. "What is going on, Monsieur Jean?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Jean the potter asked grimly. Lissa's face tightened. "Monsieur Durante passed away early this morning. Dr. Tanner did all he could, but the poor fellow was just too far gone."

"That's awful." Lissa said, fighting the fear somersaulting in her stomach. "Did he have any family?"

"Yes, he did. Unfortunately." Jean nodded. "A mother, and three siblings, a sister and two brothers. They were depending on him."

"And now they're destitute." Lissa said angrily. "I hate that killer named smallpox! So cruel!"

"We had to have a quick burial, I'm afraid, outside of town. But our friends are pulling together to provide for the Durante family, so they will be cared for this winter."

"That is such a wonderful idea. If they need a place to stay, perhaps they could stay at Sarah's mission home!"

"Madame Gaston has already made arrangements, and Mrs. Durante has fully agreed to living at the mission until something better comes up." Jean agreed.

"I'm glad for that."

"Your husband is a brave man, Lissa. He's sparked inspiration here. At first, we all thought he was crazy to jump into danger like that, and we especially felt displeased with him for just up and leaving you like that."

"This once, I'm not too happy about it either. I'm so proud of him. But this is the _one_ time I wish he wouldn't be so noble." Lissa hung her head.

"Cheer up, girl. We've decided to help him!"

"Help him? But...how?"

"Your husband's courage spread like wildfire, especially after Monsieur Durante's death this morning." Adam spoke up.

"Sorry? I don't understand." Lissa said, confused.

"The good people of Villeneuve realized that while they are alive and well, our fellow countrymen are not. That could have been us." Adam explained. "They want to help the people of Colmar, and also prevent this from spreading to even more villages! So, they've banded together, and are sending multiple blankets, fresh clothes, good food, and so many other things to Colmar today for the citizens there in hopes that it will help them recover."

"Ohh! Oh my." Lissa gaped. "Did you and Belle start it?"

"We'd gathered some things already, us and the servants. But the townspeople mostly thought it up themselves and came to us as soon as we reached town. Gaston and Lefou will deliver it this afternoon."

"That is so noble, Adam." Lissa said. She ran to find Belle and Ella. Ella was in Maurice's arms, while Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were organizing the donations.

After lunch, Gaston and Lefou prepared to head off. "Wait, guys!" Lissa yelled. She raced to them and shoved a small, bulky tied kerchief into Lefou's hands. "Please, give Robert my love." She said.

"We will, Lissa." Lefou said encouragingly.

* * *

Robert could barely see clearly in front of him. Everything felt like slow motion and it was becoming more difficult to concentrate. He heard excited voices around him, but they appeared muffled. "What's going on?" He mumbled to no one in particular.

"Travis, a wagon has come, with fresh supplies!" Dr. Sandrious exclaimed. Robert smiled wearily and traipsed outside of the hospital tent out into the open when he saw Gaston and Lefou. He trudged over to them. They were surrounded by people who quickly received the donations brought to them. "God bless you, gentlemen! Oh, God bless you!" Dr. Sandrious cried.

"It wasn't us. It was our neighbors." Lefou pointed out. "They all pitched in to help."

"Merci, gentlemen! Merci, Merci!" The physician along with many others yelled as they quickly unloaded the wagon.

"Hey, fellas." Robert feebly grinned as he came into view. Lefou and Gaston both gaped in shock at the sight of him.

"Oh, buddy, you look terrible!" Lefou gasped.

"Nice to see you too." Robert joked.

"No. Lefou is right!" Gaston replied with more alarm in his voice than he'd wanted to show. Robert's clothes were wrinkled and dingy, as if he'd been in them since he came! His hair was matted and stood in all directions. He hadn't shaved for days, and dark rings bugged out under his eyelids. "You look awful, lad. Rob, when was the last time you tried to get some sleep?" Gaston asked, touching his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know." Robert shrugged. He looked as if he could barely stand on his own two feet.

"Apparently not enough." Lefou grumbled. He was angered seeing that his friend hadn't taken good care of himself, which made him extremely vulnerable to catching the smallpox.

"That's it!" Gaston huffed firmly. "You're coming with me. I'm taking you home... _today!_ No arguments, do you hear me?" He started tugging Robert by the arm.

"No, no, no." Robert shook his head lazily. "I'm fine, really. These people need help." Lefou winced. He couldn't lose his friend, and he was very disappointed that Robert had let his personal safety barriers slip so easily.

"You won't be any help to them if you're _dead!"_ Gaston growled. "Now, are you gonna gather your supplies and get out of here, or am I gonna have to sling you over my shoulder?"

"Don't be so touchy, Gas..." Robert began to protest, but then his eyes sunk back into his head and he dropped on his side to the ground.

"No! Rob!" Lefou cried, coming to his side. Gaston knelt down next to his little brother. "Rob? Can you hear us, pal?" Lefou blurted anxiously.

"Rob? Rob! Speak to me, man!" Gaston yelled, roughly shaking his shoulders. Robert did not respond at all. _"So help me, answer me before I make you!"_ Gaston hollered angrily, but the truth was, he was afraid for Robert, afraid he was coming down with smallpox. Gaston couldn't let that happen!

"Help! Somebody, help!" Lefou called out. Four men came rushing to them. "Please help Rob. He's fainted. I think he's sick!" Lefou wailed. Dr. Sandrious felt for a pulse.

"He's alive, thank God." He breathed. "Sir, could you bring him to my office?" He looked at Gaston.

"Certainly." Gaston nodded, and carefully gathered Robert's limp form in his arms. He swiftly carried him like a child to the doctor's office. He and Lefou waited anxiously as Dr. Sandrious examined Robert. They didn't remember to breathe till the physician looked up at them after listening to Robert's chest with his stethoscope.

"Is...is it smallpox?" Lefou wailed.

"No, he has no symptoms of that." Dr. Sandrious shook his head. "But given his current condition, he can easily get it.

"What's wrong with him?" Gaston asked.

"He's overwrought. Completely! He's suffering from acute, total exhaustion." Dr. Sandrious answered. "He's been pushing himself way too hard. He needs absolute rest and close monitoring so that he _doesn't_ contract the sickness. I'm surprised he hasn't yet! To tell you gentlemen the truth, he's been such a blessing helping us out. But I'm afraid he's worn himself into the ground."

"You don't say." Gaston muttered.

"His parents died of smallpox when he was just a boy." Lefou stated. "Then he was sent to live with his uncle." Gaston bit his lip. He'd forgotten about that.

"That explains his tenacity. But he must remain in bed now, for at least a few days." Dr. Sandrious said seriously. "Thankfully, the plague is beginning to dissipate here, but Dr. Travis is still in danger of becoming infected with it."

"I'll stay with him." Lefou offered.

" _Lefou!_ No! You can't!" Gaston protested. _First Robert, now Lefou? No!_

"Gaston, someone has to. You heard what the doc said. Rob could still get really sick. And the sickness is going away. You're needed at home. If you stay, Sarah will get worried. I'll be fine." Lefou smiled confidently.

"Lefou, my good friend...I..." Gaston was beginning to choke up. "But what if something happens to _you?_ We need you! We can't lose you. I... _I_ can't lose you!"

"You won't." Lefou said cheerfully. "I'm just gonna help Robert get better then we can bring him home."

"You're sure?" Gaston whimpered. Lefou was right. Sarah _would_ worry if he didn't return home. This was a rare moment that Gaston wished he wasn't married.

"Yeah. I'll take care of him. We'll be back before you know it. Besides, I've already had the effects from the inoculation, so I should be all right." That was true.

Gaston clenched his arm. "Lefou? _Promise me,_ that you'll take good care of yourself! Swear on your life that you'll look after yourself!"

"I swear on my life. I'll be okay, Gaston. But thanks for worrying about me."

"I'll come back for you, my friend. I promise!" Gaston cried.

* * *

The next time Robert opened his eyes, he was lying on a cot in the back room of Dr. Sandrious's office. It looked to be about morning. He stirred lazily. "Oh, thank God, you're finally awake! You had me so worried!" Lefou gasped in relief.

"Huh?" Robert grunted, and looked up to see Lefou sitting beside the bed. "I...I need to get back out there." Robert slowly tried to sit up.

" _Oh, no you don't!"_ Lefou jumped up quickly, and pushed back down into the bed. "You're not going anywhere! You've been strictly ordered to stay in bed, pal. And I'm here to see that you do!" Robert sighed heavily.

"Honestly, a little rest doesn't sound so bad. I feel like I haven't slept for a year."

"Then just sleep."

"But I can't, Lefou. The people here are still sick, and..."

"Slow down. Most of everyone is better now." Lefou told him. "The physicians say that the worst part is over. So you just take it easy. You gave us a real scare, Rob! You fainted dead away right in front of us, and we thought you were sick!"

"Sorry." Robert groaned. "When did that happen? I don't remember."

"Four days ago." Lefou said with his arms crossed.

"You've been here all that time?" Robert frowned at him. Lefou nodded. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Look who's talking!" Lefou sputtered angrily. "Rob, how could you be so stupid? I know you want to help, but you need to take care of yourself too! You nearly worked yourself to death! How could you be so careless? Do you have any idea how useless you'd make yourself if you had died?" Lefou rambled. Robert merely blinked in astonishment. He slowly sat up and faced his friend. To Lefou, Gaston and Lissa were his family. So was Maurice, Belle, and Adam now. And he'd grown quite fond of Robert, like a brother. He hated to imagine the pain Lissa would go through if Robert had taken ill and died. He was truly, angrily disappointed at Robert's disregard for his own safety. "Why does it seem like I'm always the one to have to spell it out when my pals get themselves in a jam?" Lefou wept.

"Hey." Robert spoke up. "Easy there. I'm still here. Calm down, Lefou."

"Rob, please don't do that again." Lefou begged. "We were really very worried about you! And Lissa...she misses you so much." Robert hung his head.

"I miss her too." He whispered. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. Lissa! Is she all right? She's not sick is she?"

"No. She's not _ill_ with smallpox. She's just _worried sick,_ about you!"

"Well, then I suppose I'd better do as you say." Robert puffed.

"You're darn right, you will!" Lefou growled. Just then, Gaston stepped in. "Am I glad to see you!" Lefou blurted out.

"Rob. Good to see you awake." Gaston said with relief. "How do you feel?"

"Mph. Run down." Robert chuckled quietly. "But it was my own fault. Thanks, guys, for looking out for me."

Dr. Sandrious came in and after a quick evaluation, he gave Robert a clean bill of health. "Here, Lissa sent this to you." Lefou shoved the kerchief into Robert's hands. Lefou and Gaston were gonna take a break at the local tavern. Robert was glad for the privacy. He untied the scarf and found the purple and yellow striped one that he'd bought for Lissa at the fair last year. There was a letter attached to it. It read:

 _My dearest Rob,_

 _I pray that you are safe and well! How I wish I could be with you right now, helping you and just being at your side! I miss you so much. The house is so lonely without you. It feels as if we haven't seen each other for years. Do you remember this scarf? You bought it for me at the fair, one of our first outings together. I pray that we will not be separated much longer. But, should you-should you fall ill, and I am not able to be there with you through it, I'm giving this to you, so you'll have a way to remember me by. You are my brave Dr. Travis and I am so proud of you. Just know how much I love you!_

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Lissa"_

Robert started to choke up when he found a caramel lock of her hair pasted to the paper. He kissed it and held its softness to his cheek. It smelled like home.

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

Three weeks had felt like a lifetime in the Travis household. Lissa had returned home when she heard that the town of Colmar was free of the smallpox. She tried to distract herself by writing in her diary, but no words came out. Her mind was so full that for once, she couldn't put her feelings down on paper. "Oh, Rob. Will I ever see you again?" Lissa whimpered to herself. "I miss you so much. It just hasn't been home without you."

Just then, she heard the clip-clop of a horse outside, turning into the lane and Jesse barked. She heard Brisa whinny excitedly from around the house. Lissa hurried to the window and peeked outside. It was him! There was her husband perched on his trusty horse!

Lissa's heart thudded with excitement and dread. He was most likely briefly visiting, and still at a distance. Hot tears hid behind her eyes. She tried to brush them away and force a big smile so he wouldn't feel bad. All she wanted was for him to come home! She stepped out the door and waited on the porch. Jesse was dancing around in the yard, barking happily that his master had returned. Lissa's heart lept when Robert dismounted Steve, in his own front lawn, with a large smile on his face. "Do you have to go back?" Lissa asked cautiously, trying not to breakdown.

"Nope. Not till my next usual rounds." Robert smiled widely.

"You can _stay?"_

"That's right." Robert nodded. "It's over, Lis. I'm home now."

"Ohh!" Lissa gasped giddily. She flew down the porch steps and nearly knocked him over backwards when she sprang into his arms, clutching her arms around his neck. She just wanted to squeeze the life out of him. "Welcome home, Dr. Travis!" Lissa cried in relief. "I'm so glad you're back. Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Robert buried his nose in her hair. Oh, it smelled so welcoming!

"I was soooo worried about you!"

"Hey, I'm tougher than I look." Robert joked. Lissa laughed joyfully.

"I'm just glad that you're all right." Lissa said tearfully.

"Me too." Robert smiled, stroking her cheek. "Hey, I brought you something!"

"A present?" Lissa creased her eyebrows. _When in the world did he find time to do that?_ But her eyes lit up when he pulled her scarf out of his coat. "Ohh." She breathed. He sweetly tied it around her neck and flounced her wavy hair on her shoulders.

"You look so lovely, Lady Travis." He murmured softly.

"You brought it back." Lissa cried. He cupped her face and kissed her so hard that they both fell down onto the ground.


	38. Chapter 38 Lukee

**Guest, thank you for your suggestion about the whistle! That will actually collaborate perfectly for the chapter I'm planning of when Lissa _does_ have her baby! I honestly do feel bad having Gaston give her the whistle and so far I have not made her use it yet! Sorry. And the one time she needed to use it more than ever, it was out of her hands!**

* * *

It was a week before Sarah and Gaston's very first wedding anniversary! Sarah was still glowing. She had a wonderful husband and a sweet little baby boy, who was growing bigger and smarter all the time. Gaston was planning something very special for their anniversary. Sarah wanted to go for a drive and prepare a special supper, wearing her favorite gown for their special night. Gaston agreed to it. But Sarah's greatest surprise of all came when a large black coach arrived in Villenueve while she was doing errands. She'd just left her mission-which was thriving steadily with her efficient staff-, and was rocking Luke back and forth in her arms when she heard a dear, familiar voice!

" _Sarah!"_ Anna yelled excitedly. Sarah turned and was so stunned, she almost forgot she was holding a baby in her arms!

"Anna? Anna!" Sarah cried out for joy as her nearly fourteen-year-old sister hugged her tightly. Before Sarah knew it, she was engulfed in a group hug, surrounded by her family. She thought her heart was going to burst with happiness.

"Ohh. Let me see that little angel!" Agnes gushed. Luke stared up curiously at all the strange people gawking at him. But he didn't seem to be frightened by them. "Ohh, Sarah love. He's the spitting image of you!"

"I can't believe you're all here!" Sarah wept happily. "And just look at you, Angela! You're getting to be such a big girl!" Her little niece was now 4-years-old!

"Am I interrupting anything?" Gaston smirked as he appeared. Sarah ran to him.

"Oh, Gaston! I can't believe it! They're really here!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I'm glad it makes you so happy, my dear." Gaston smiled, tracing her chin with his finger.

"Agnes started packing as soon as we received your letter." Judge Franceres told Gaston.

"You...you _knew_ they were coming?!" Sarah gaped.

"He asked us to come."

"He wanted it to be a surprise, bless his heart." Agnes said.

"I just felt bad that they missed the birth, and..." Gaston began but Sarah interrupted him, jumping into his arms and closing his big mouth with a hard, heartfelt kiss.

"You sneaky devil!" Sarah cried in delight. "I love you!"

" _Gaston?"_ Anna asked flirtatiously, flouncing her skirts and curls. "I'm older now, and _taller. See?"_

 _Will she never stop?_ Sarah shook her head, rolling her eyes.

" _God deliver me from the in-laws!"_ Gaston whispered in her ear. She giggled in spite of herself.

"That's enough, Anna." Agnes scolded. She reluctantly handed the baby to her husband. Judge Franceres teared up holding his grandson.

"I'm proud of you, Sarah girl." He said. Then he gloated with a twinkle in his eyes. "You did an excellent job, my dear. He looks _nothing_ like his father!" Judge Franceres teased evilly. Gaston rolled his eyes hard and had to exaggerate a feigned cough to cover up his poked ego.

* * *

Sarah's family stayed at the Legume home doting on baby Luke while Sarah and Gaston went for that promised drive to celebrate their first anniversary. Gaston had been on business in town all day that Sarah had been worried they might not get their date! When he arrived home to fetch her, she strode proudly out the door, in a royal blue silk gown, with a pink floral shawl. Her long, golden hair embellished her look. Gaston stood there, smiling. He walked up the porch steps and took her hands. He arched his neck up and kissed her cheek. "My dear, you look gorgeous!" He whispered.

"Thank you, dear." Sarah smiled quietly. The extra baby weight hugging her abdomen was nearly gone by now, yet a bit still remained. But Gaston did not mind. He helped her into the carriage and they drove off to the hill where they'd been married. Gaston placed a blanket on the grass while Sarah unpacked the delicious food. Gaston got on his knees and crouched over to her. He cupped her face with his one hand and filled it with his own. Sarah chuckled. "I hope you like this." She said, trying to ignore his advances and fiddle with her food.

Gaston just stroked her hair, slinking his arm closely around her waist and caressing her neck behind her ear with kisses. "Forget that stuff, will you?" He pouted.

"Not till everything is in place." Sarah shook her head. Gaston persisted and drew her closer into himself. "Dear?" Sarah smiled pitifully.

" _Mmm-"_ Gaston growled.

"I can't breathe." Sarah whispered. Gaston ever slightly loosened his grip, but only an inch.

"I just want you to know how much I love you, angel." Gaston said seriously. "I know I've been busy. And that sometimes I say the stupidest things. And I don't always show you the affection you need, when you need it. But I hope you know how much I really _want_ to be a good husband to you!"

"You _are_ a good husband." Sarah finally gazed into his eyes. "And I hope I've been the good country wife that a brave hunter like you needs to be at his side."

"You are more than a good country wife. You're...so much more, angel." Gaston whispered. "I don't deserve you. But you are the very core of why I get up every morning. And our son is a precious part of you." Gaston caressed her hair. "Sarah, my love, without you, I am _nothing!"_

"Your honesty runs deep, dear." Sarah said. "I can't remember what my life was like before I ever met you! I was searching to find who I am."

"Have you found it?"

"I believe so. I am your wife, and the mother of our son, and the woman who loves you so much." Sarah stroked his scruffy cheek. "I love you, Gaston."

"I love you, Sarah." Gaston choked up. "You have been the brightest light of my life."

* * *

"Oh, _where_ is he?!" Sarah cried, patting Luke on the back. Gaston had been gone since sun up, hunting with Lefou. The day had been lively for Sarah, but the evening had been so difficult. After supper, Luke had began crying and screaming. Sarah checked and changed his nappie, she fed him, she checked him for pins sticking him, she'd burped him, she'd rocked him, she'd sang to him. But for over an hour, he'd been wailing. Sarah was exhausted. Luke just would not calm down and Sarah felt like screaming herself. It was passed midnight and she was so tired, and Luke was still causing a ruckus. She checked him for a rash or signs of fever but found none then tried feeding him again. Sarah was walking back and forth with him in the parlor, _desperately trying_ to calm him.

Gaston finally opened the front door and marched in. "Oh, thank God you're back!" Sarah breathed in incredible relief.

"Sorry it took so long." Gaston shrugged. "Something wrong?"

" _I don't know!"_ Sarah wailed in exasperation. "He's been like this for over an hour."

"Oh. Here, give him to me." Gaston smiled, reaching out for his little son and hoisted Luke onto his chest. Sarah more than willingly passed the boy onto his father. "Hey, hey, calm down, my brave hunter." Gaston said to Luke. "You want the neighbors to think we're starving you? Is he wet? Have you fed him?"

"I've tried _everything."_ Sarah moaned. She was so wiped out and looked completely exhausted.

"Oh, well. I'm here now, my love." Gaston smiled, bouncing Luke in his arms who was still wailing. "He just wanted his papa, that's all. Isn't that right, my big hunter?" Luke screamed and flailed furiously, hollering fiercely in his daddy's face. "Oh, dear. You know, you sound just like your momma when she's in a mood." Gaston teased.

" _Ohhh!"_ Sarah wailed and ran to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, now, darling! I didn't mean anything by it!" Gaston pleaded. He'd done it again. "I'm sorry! I...I was just..." Luke screeched bloody murder, making Gaston wince hard from the shrill pain in his ears. "All right. All right. _We can work this out-"_ Gaston desperately lifted his eyes up to the ceiling, praying for help.

Gaston removed his coat and sat down on the sofa, cradling the screeching infant, rocking him, trying to soothe him. But Luke was having none of it. "Hey, hey. Take it easy there, sonny." Gaston said. He laid Luke up on his shoulder. "Shh! Shh. Oh, ohh! Aww, hey now. What's the matter, my little hunter? Hmm? What's wrong, son?" Gaston asked softly. Luke screamed _again._ "Does your little tummy hurt? Huh? Is that your problem? Is that what all this is about?" Gaston felt his little son's stomach. It was hard as a rock. "Ooo. No wonder you're raising havoc! Well, I have a remedy for that." Gaston was tired from a long day, and so anxious to get his son to just be quiet and go to sleep that he forgot to burp him. Had he remembered, it would've saved him a lot of trouble! Gaston eased Luke on his back, but that only agitated him further, and he nearly cried his papa's ear drums out for it! _"Lord, help me!"_ Gaston begged. "I'm only made out of flesh and blood, You know!"

"I thought you'd be sound asleep!" Gaston exclaimed an hour later, removing his shirt and his boots.

"I _couldn't possibly_ sleep even if I wanted to. Not with my son so distressed." Sarah moaned in the bed. Gaston let down his hair from its pony tail.

"Well, he's sleeping peacefully now." He said calmly. "I suggest you do the same."

"How did you do it?!"

Gaston climbed into bed next to her. _"I_ have the magical touch, my love." He smiled at her, hoping she'd lighten up. Sarah only frowned sadly at him. "Sorry. I just rubbed him with some lavender oil."

"Lavender oil?" Sarah furrowed her brows.

"Well, that's what my mother used to do to me when I would get bad bellyaches. It didn't take away the pain, but the scent was quite soothing and took my mind off it. Of course, I, uh..." he cleared his throat, "I might have also slipped him a small dash of rum."

"You gave _rum_ to our son?" Sarah sputtered, wide-eyed.

"Just a _drip!"_ Gaston cried. "Didn't even cover my whole thumb. I slipped that into his mouth, he almost instantly began calming down." Sarah flopped her head down, exasperated and overwrought.

"I'm too tired to argue with you. Whatever you did, _tonight_ I'm grateful." She sighed heavily.

Gaston kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Sarah. You're worn out, and need some rest. You've done more than your share of motherly love tonight. If he cries again, I'll see to him."

"You _will?"_ Sarah looked up at him incredulously. Though Gaston had been trying to pitch in his share of helping with the baby, the sleep deprivation lately _was_ making him moody and snappish. That was one reason he'd been out hunting so long, to clear his head.

"Yes, darling." Gaston nodded, assuring her. Sarah leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She wanted to escape before he could change his mind. She was fast asleep in five seconds! Gaston leaned his head back, smiling. "We fellows can be such troublemakers, aren't we, Momma Gaston?" Gaston whispered in her ear, but she did not hear him.

* * *

Gaston was lying on the floor next to Luke, letting his son play with and explore his enormous hands. Luke bent and wiggled his father's large fingers and pushed his palm up with his little legs. "That's it. Way to work those muscles, son!" Gaston cheered for him. Sarah was out shopping, checking in at the mission house, and just enjoying a little time to herself. Gaston had told her he'd watch Luke for a little while so she could get some fresh air. She'd gladly accepted. "Well, no one will ever believe your Gaston's son, Lukee." Gaston shook his head, leaning it on his hand as he hovered on his side over his little boy. "You look more like your momma every day." He twirled a tiny blonde curl with his finger to emphasize the point. _"But,_ maybe that's a good sign. Perhaps it means you won't grow up to be like me." Gaston said somberly. He sat up and just watched Luke gnaw on his leather glove.

"I wouldn't trade you for a girl in a million years!" Gaston told him. "But, I want you to grow up to be a fine young man, honorable and caring. I haven't been the best example of that. But I will try to do better. I promise." He ran his hand around his baby's soft head. "I love you, son." He bent down and pressed a kiss to his face. Luke giggled as he felt Gaston's whiskers tickle his face. He reached up and pulled at him. "Oh!" Gaston sputtered playfully. "Mighty good grip you got there! Yeah, that's my boy." Gaston's eyes narrowed. _"Wonder if you're ticklish like your momma."_ He grinned.

* * *

It was after supper and Gaston was sitting in his armchair, telling Luke a bedtime story. Luke was leaning back into Gaston's side, sucking endlessly on Gaston's index finger. Sarah was warming up his bottle in the kitchen. "You see, Papa was sure that this creature was a ferocious monster." Gaston said, with Luke on his knee. "He was a Beast, with razor sharp fangs! And massive paws, killer claws for the feast. Papa was all set to go kill him and mount his head on the wall with the rest of his trophies."

"Gaston! Dear, please. You'll give him nightmares!" Sarah scolded. She could hear every word from the kitchen. Gaston puffed out his lip.

"The story isn't over yet, my love." He muttered sarcastically. "But Tante Belle knew better. She knew the Beast was really a very nice man, trapped inside a Beast's body, and that he was truly gentle as a kitten. Papa did not agree. He thought that was absurd. Whoever heard of a _friendly_ Beast? Anyway, there she was screaming at Papa to be nice. Then the Beast got angry and grabbed Papa and told him to go away and never come back. Well, even though Papa isn't afraid of _anything,"_ Gaston chuckled arrogantly, "he wasn't about to let the Beast bite his head off if he disobeyed! So, Papa decided it would be safer to back home. After all, Auntie Belle had clearly decided who she wanted to marry, and it wasn't Papa."

"All right. That's enough wild tales for one night." Sarah grinned as she came over and scooped her little son into her arms. "Tell Papa night-night." Luke patted Gaston's scruffy face. Gaston kissed his head.

"Good night, my little hunter." He said. Sarah kissed her son's chubby cheek and whisked him off to bed. She returned shortly and sighed with her hands on her hips. "Something the matter, Sweetheart?" Gaston asked, easing back in his chair.

"Now I have to clean up this mess." Sarah yawned, gazing tiredly at the many toys and clothes strewn on the floor. "And I'm _so_ tired _just_ from doing the dishes." Gaston reached out for her hand and tugged her onto his lap. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he encircled her waist with his large arms. "Mmm! That feels so good." Sarah moaned happily. "I wish I could just stay like this forever."

"You may." Gaston said casually, nuzzling her neck with his nose.


	39. Chapter 39 Night Terrors

**Yep, this chapter is on the dramatic side, but the next one isn't so much, I promise!**

 **I finally started watching _The Alienist._ Whoa! Very disturbing! But the characters, the acting is so great and story is so complex, I have to find out what happens! I'm nearly finished with episode 8. Not the kind of show to watch right before bedtime though!**

 **In previous chapters, usually Gaston is the one to go through these nightmares, but I decided to give him a break. The dreams are in italics. Part of them were inspired by DC Comics Arrowverse crossover: Crisis on Earth X, and Arrow, _Broken Arrow._**

* * *

 _Lissa heard loud noises outside the door of her confinement. It sounded as if there was a row going on! Lissa tried to turn her head toward the door, but it was difficult to move around, lying on her side with her back to the door, a gag in her mouth, and her hands and ankles firmly bound. The door opened. "Lissa?" Lefou spoke worriedly._

 _Lefou? Lissa's heart lept in relief and she glanced up to see Lefou and Adam standing there! Lefou knelt down and first moved the gag from her mouth. "Oh, Lefou! Thank God! Am I glad to see you!" Lissa gasped heavily._

" _You've had us worried sick!" Lefou answered, patting her shoulder as Adam freed her arms and legs._

" _Are you hurt?" He asked._

" _I just want to get out of here!" Lissa declared as they helped her sit up. Three days she'd been held as a live bait hostage here in Andre Benoit's lair, thinking she was gonna die._

" _Can you stand?" Lefou asked._

" _I think so." Lissa nodded. They helped her to her feet, but her gait was wobbly._

" _Just lean on us." Adam offered._

" _We're gonna get you home." Lefou smiled. Lissa hobbled alongside them with her arms around their necks._

" _Where's Gaston?" She asked anxiously._

" _He's trying to apprehend Andre." Adam said flatly, then started worriedly whipping his head back and forth. Where was his friend? Just as they reached the top of the stairs, they were ambushed by Andre's men! They struggled and tried to fight back, but it was no use. One of them was painfully twisting Adam's arm behind his back so hard that he nearly passed out. Two of the guys held Lissa and refused to let go. Andre sneered at all of them and pinned Lefou up against the wall with his hand around his throat._

" _Lefou!"_ _Lissa screeched._

" _Let….him...go!" Adam gagged. Lefou was trying to breathe._

" _Gaston's little pal, huh?" Andre curled his lip with a menacing grin. "Yeah, I've been watching you too."_

" _Sorry? I'm...not following." Lefou gulped. "Can you explain...that point a bit further?"_

" _Oh, I've been keeping an eye on you three all these months." Andre said. "I knew Gaston would do whatever it took to find his kid sister if I took her, so I set up this game. Pretty clever, no?"_

" _You...you cheated." Lefou hung his head. It sounded so stupid, but given the circumstances, it was the best comeback he could come up with._

" _Well, can't play it fair and square every time." Andre shrugged. "But I got what I wanted. And now I can kill your pretty little friend," Andre smiled creepily, while Lefou glanced horrified at Lissa who only returned his gave with defeat on her face, "and her stupid brother."_

" _No! Don't! You can't!" Lefou pleaded._

" _I can't?" Andre squinted. _

" _I won't let you hurt my friends! Not now or ever!" Lefou told him, tears pricking behind his eyes._

" _Oh? And just what are you gonna do about it? Huh? How do you intend to stop me, fatso?" Andre taunted him._

" _Lefou!" Lissa cried. "Andre, let them go. Please! Please. You've got me. It was me you needed. Just let them go, please!" Andre chuckled at her when he looked back at her. Lefou was about to kick him in the lower abdomen when Andre suddenly grabbed him by the throat and shook him hard! "No! NO! Lefou! Andre, stop it!" Lissa begged. She was struck in mortification as she was watched her kidnapper torment her dear friend. Lefou was choking, his eyes wild with panic._

 _Andre loosened his grip. Lefou's body stiffened. His mouth was still hanging open, then...he dropped. He fell to the floor, dead! "NOOO! NO, Lefou!" Lissa wailed. "No!"_

" _You...you...piece of scum..." Adam growled. The guy holding him snapped his neck, then Adam too dropped down in front of her eyes._

" _Adam! Wha...no...nooooo..." Lissa wept. Her stomach lurched as Andre slowly approached her, that manic smirk on his face._

" _Ah, I bet you anything you're wondering why your big hero brother hasn't shown up yet and come to your rescue." He cocked his head. "Well, that would've been something to see! But, you see, that's not gonna happen." Andre pulled out his knife, holding it facing directly toward her body. Lissa saw that there was already blood on it! "It's a shame, really. He was very devoted to you."_

" _W-w-was?" Lissa blubbered frightfully._

" _Yes. Poor big, brave Gaston ran into a little trouble in here on his way to rescue you. Well, you won't see him again...in this life. He's all gone." Andre smiled widely._

" _Nooo...Gaston's...dead?!" Lissa sobbed._

" _Yup. Dead as a doornail." Andre said casually. "And...you'll be next!" He came at her with the knife! Lissa shrieked as she watched the blade come at her…_

Lissa bolted upright, shivering. It was dark around her, but she was relieved beyond words that she was in her own bed at home! "Oh, thank God!" Lissa cried. Her heart was still racing, she was still trembling, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-I thought that was real!" She flopped down into the bed. Tears continued to flow, especially when she realized that she was alone! Lissa looked at Robert's side of the bed to her left. He wasn't there! He must have been delayed getting home punctually, most likely by some patient's complications in their condition or other.

"Ohh, Rob..." Lissa wept. She wanted nothing more right now than to hear his raspy, soothing voice, feel his gentle hands and just lay into him. Jesse had been aroused by her outburst and flicked his head under her hand. She tugged on his head and held him close. "Oh, Jesse. I'm so glad you're here." She said, still shivering.

Just then, Robert stepped into their bedroom. He saw that she was sitting up, and thought she'd waken to his arrival home. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sorry I was so long." He assured her. He came to the bed and took her in his arms. She clung to him with all her strength and sobbed. "I missed you too." Robert said, rubbing her back. Lissa cried out. She was so happy he was here. Robert pulled back and lit the candle on the nightstand and saw her petrified face. "What's wrong, Lis? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Robert told her as he gripped her hand.

"I...I had a nightmare." Lissa hung her head.

"Ohh." Robert nodded. "I'm sorry." He cupped her cheek with his hand and she leaned into it. "What was it about?"

"When I was kidnapped. Andre killed everyone when they arrived to save me. He killed Lefou right in front of me! It was so awful." Lissa shuddered, hanging her head. Robert kissed her forehead.

"Thank God that's not what really happened." He reminded her.

"I know. But it was still horrible." Lissa looked at him sadly.

"I know. But I'm here now. You're not alone." Robert assured her. He quickly undressed then joined her in bed. He clasped his arms firmly around her, holding her close to his chest from behind. "That better?" He asked.

"Very much, _thank you!"_ Lissa breathed, nestling her nose into his forearm.

"Try to go back to sleep, darling. And think about good things...like me being home!" Robert tried to cheer her up as he rubbed her upper shoulder.

"I'll try." Lissa sighed as she lay on her pillow. Robert kissed behind her ear and sighed.

* * *

Adam and Belle were planning a grand party at the castle in honor of their little daughter's first birthday. The whole kingdom was greatly anticipating it. Belle was dealing more calmly with this pregnancy than she did with Ella, and was making sure that this time she did not overwork herself. She didn't want to put this new coming baby in jeopardy. Her pregnant stomach was showing out beautifully, and though baby Ella-who was beginning to learn more words and was walking now-did not understand what the concept of a 'baby' was, her parents were both very happy when they spoke of it, so that made her happy too. Her little stuffed mouse 'Us-Us' was her constant companion and she was endlessly doted on by the castle staff, and baby Jasmyne was her close playmate. Ella was confused at seeing her momma's stomach so large and round, but she enjoyed touching it when Belle told her about her new sibling. And Ella's whole face became mesmerized with confusion at first then awe the first time she felt her little brother or sister kicking inside of Belle's abdomen. From then on, she was always eagerly asking her momma, "'Aby, 'ick?" She was always fascinated every time she got to feel the movement.

Lissa couldn't wait for her goddaughter's birthday party, and Robert had brought home a gift for Ella while on one of his rounds. It was a small porcelain chestnut painted horse, with chains of flowers crowning its mane and neck.

But in the midst of all this excitement, when Lissa was alone, she felt a sense of fear and sadness. She realized that it had nearly been a year ago now since Andre had stalked her then kidnapped her, with the intent to murder her and her brother. The ugly memories were coming back to her in too vivid clarity and they made her shudder. Nights were the worst times, for she'd lay awake for hours remembering being held hostage and not want to go to sleep. And every few nights she would have a bad dream about the whole thing. One night she dreamed that Gaston, Lefou, and Adam had found her and were about to escape Andre's lair when the base exploded and they perished in the fire. Lissa had waken with taunting tremors and it had finally taken a strong herbal sedative slipped into her chamomile tea by Robert to even begin to calm her down and get her back to sleep.

Robert spoke to his superior in concern for his wife. Dr. Tanner offered him a stronger remedy to help Lissa sleep better. Dr. Tanner reminded him that it had been almost a year since the wretched experience, and Robert began reacquainting himself with his own painful misgivings from that time. He only prayed and hoped that these night terrors would go away for his wife so that she could have peace of mind.

* * *

 _She'd heard Gaston's voice outside! He was here! He'd come for her! But she was still blindfolded as Andre dragged her downstairs. Next thing she knew, he grabbed her off the ground and whisked her onto what felt like a hard table. She could feel Andre's hands maneuvering around her, then felt something pressed down against her limbs and tightened like a girth around a horse. Lissa gasped. "Help! What are you doing?" She cried at Andre. He removed the blindfold from her eyes, and after trying to clear her foggy vision, her eyes widened when Andre fastened a leather belt across her chest. He was strapping her down to a table, so she couldn't escape! Her wrists were pinned on the flat surface and no matter how much she squirmed, she couldn't free herself. "What are you doing?" She asked in fright._

 _Andre leered down at her. "You'll see." He whispered. Shouts and heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs._

" _Unhand me, you scumbags!" Gaston growled as he was held back and shoved around by Andre's lackeys. Lissa watched, wide-eyed._

" _Good work, boys." Andre sneered. Next thing Gaston knew, his hands were roughly jerked behind him and bound together with tight leather belts. Andre put his hands in shackles and chained him to the wall behind him._

" _Gaston?" Lissa spoke with worry._

" _You piece of filth." Gaston spat at Andre._

" _Funny, I was gonna say the same for you." Andre said, then slapped him hard. Lissa winced. " _You have no idea how glad I am that you are here." Andre clapped his hands together, icily glowering in Gaston's face. "I have been waiting for this for years. If you only knew all the goodies I have in store for you." Andre tilted his face toward Lissa who was struggling to free herself, and glaring sadly at him. "And her."__

" _Listen, Andre." Gaston said, less panicky. "I'm the one who wronged you. Do whatever you want to me! But stay the heck away from my sister! Let her go."_

" _What? And spoil all my fun?" Andre cocked his head and jabbed Gaston in the gut with his boot._

" _Gaston!" Lissa gasped. Gaston merely scowled. He'd been manhandled rougher than this before._

" _This is all on you, Mr. Brave Hunter. Anything happens to her, her blood will be on your head, not mine." Andre spoke calmly, way too calmly. He stepped away from Gaston and moved toward Lissa._

" _You stay away from her!" Gaston warned him, lunging against his chained hands but the heavy metal pulled him back. "Andre, she's innocent."_

" _Yes, very." Andre nodded in agreement as he stood over Lissa who was trembling with fear. He creepily traced his finger around her face. Lissa wanted to smack him but she couldn't. Gaston was sick. He knew what was coming! If only he could pry his hands out of that d- chain! Andre was smoothly caressing Lissa and she wanted to throw up._

" _Andre, p-p-please. Don't do this!" Lissa pleaded._

" _Aww, so innocent." Andre smiled down at her._

" _Gaston!" Lissa cried out desperately. "Gaston, don't let him do this!" She knew her brother couldn't help it, but she was terrified._

" _ANDRE!" Gaston hollered like an angered mother bear. "GET AWAY from her! Now! Andre, I'm warning you-you hurt her...you do what I think you're about to do...you touch her one more time, and I swear on my life that they will never find your squalid body!" Gaston seethed with rage._

" _Ooo, I quiver with fear." Andre scoffed at him._

" _Gaston! HELP ME!" Lissa screamed. Gaston watched in horror and hurled very colorful words at the blackguard who was assaulting his sister before his very eyes! Gaston bulged with murderous fury and pressed forward with all his might. But his chain would not budge. Lissa wailed as she lay there helplessly. When Andre was through with his vulgar crime, he thrust an arrow into Lissa's chest._

" _LISSA!" Gaston screeched. "No! No, you-" Andre turned and stepped to Gaston. Gaston sobbed and yelled furiously. Andre slugged him and kicked him again and again till Gaston was so beaten he couldn't stand longer, then Andre aimed his pistol and shot Gaston between the eyes..._

"Noo!" Lissa gasped into the darkness. She trembled terribly. To her great disappointment, Robert was sound asleep. He was sleeping very hard, worn out from a hard day's work. Lissa cried silently, but she crawled under his arm and still lay her head on his chest, tugging his hand underneath her chin. It was hours before she could sleep again.

 **2 Night Later**

 _Lissa wasn't sure where she was or how long she'd been out, but as she regained consciousness, her spine filled with fearful adrenaline as she realized she wasn't home! No, she was far from home. She started to sit up, but was jerked right back down again. There were two small candles on either side of the room. Lissa looked around at her surroundings. She was in her undergarments! She was lying flat on a hard table, with her arms parallel to the level of her head. Most frightening of all, her wrists, her ankles, and her torso was tethered down firmly with leather straps! She tried wriggling, but could barely move._

" _Aahh, you're finally awake." Andre smiled, his creepy voice sounded like it was somewhere above her head, behind the table. He came into view and stood beside the table. "I'm sorry you feel so smothered. I really did try to make sure you were comfortable enough." He pulled his knife out of his pocket, and admired it was if he was seeing it for the first time. "You're probably wondering what this is. This is our old army headquarters after all! Well, this table was used back during the war, to restrain fellow soldiers who were mentally unfit to serve, or became uncontrollable from combat fatigue."_

" _But, why?" Lissa asked, shuddering. "Tying me up wasn't enough? I'm not crazy! Why did you put me here? Why didn't you leave me where you had me?" Andre chuckled and came closer to her._

" _Don't fret, my little pretty." He slowly rubbed her shoulder. Lissa winced. "I would never do this to someone like you, without a good reason."_

" _D-define g-good." Lissa stammered anxiously._

" _Your brother is coming. He's on his way here right now to rescue you. This is for him. All I need is for him to see you like this, vulnerable and helpless. Just for a glorious moment, I want to see him worried and lost."_

" _That's all?" Lissa asked, feeling her curiosity was heading down a morbid path, yet hoping that once Gaston was shaken seeing her like this, maybe Andre would let them both go._

" _Ehh. Not quite." Andre shook his head. He twiddled the knife back and forth between his fingers, holding it directly over her waist. Lissa shivered and began breathing heavily. "I can't wait to see the look on Gaston's face when he feels powerless to save you. But, I'm afraid it won't exactly be painless for you." Lissa gulped hard. "It's not enough to just shake him up a little. He needs to feel real pain, real fear. That can only be achieved, with you, my dear." Andre held his weapon right above her wide eyes. "I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid it has to be this way. One straight jab to the gut should do the trick. Unfortunately for you, it will be a few moments of agonizing pain. But, it should be over with quickly. Then I will put your brother out of his misery."_

 _Lissa whimpered. "You're...sick!" She vented. "You're twisted and sick. Please don't hurt me! Please don't do this to us. Please, Andre. Please!"_

" _Not the waterfall, please!" Andre cringed. "You have no idea how much harder you make this when you do that. Of course..." He began to slowly slip his hand across her waist. Lissa cringed and shivered, "perhaps that might make it even better." Lissa couldn't free herself to get rid of him with his ghastly intentions. However, she did spit in his eye. Andre straightened up, glowering. He slapped her across the face. Then felt a streak of fire zap through his arm._

" _Step away from her!" Gaston barked, aiming his pistol at Andre. He'd snuck in without becoming detected._

" _Gaston?" Lissa hicupped. Smoke blew into the air from Gaston's pistol. He moved closer. Andre chuckled, though inwardly he was cursing the pain in his shoulder._

" _Ahh, there he is." Andre tried to sneer. "The big, brave hero has arrived! It's show time."_

" _Shut up!" Gaston growled venomously. "DON'T move a muscle..." He warned, keeping the gun fixed on Andre with one hand, and stepping over to Lissa. With his other hand, he ripped the straps apart with his bare hand, and taking his sister by the arm, he helped her to her feet._

" _Gaston..." She cried, holding onto him and hiding her face in his shoulder._

" _Lissa, I want you to go. Get out of here." Gaston whispered in her ear._

" _But what about you?" She asked worriedly._

" _Don't worry about me. Andre and I have a score to settle, but I'm not doing anything until I know you're safe." Gaston told her. Lissa stood on her tiptoes and kissed his face, then ran for it. But...Andre was faster. Without warning, he hurled an arrow into Lissa's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She fell to the ground in immense pain. But before Gaston could respond, Andre shot him in the side. Gaston stumbled but tried to ignore the pain he was in._

" _Guess I had this backwards." Andre laughed as he shot Gaston in the neck. "But, this still works for me even if it is in reverse."_

" _Andre, stop!" Lissa screeched, painstakingly sitting up and watching her brother be tortured. "PLEASE!"_

" _But the fun's just beginning." Andre pouted scornfully. He shot an arrow to Gaston's leg._

" _STOP!" Lissa cried out._

" _What a party! The hunter becomes the hunted!" Andre howled in cruel delight as he shot another arrow deep into Gaston's abdomen._

" _NO! NOOOO! No, stop! Please, stop!" Lissa screamed with all her might. All she could see was Gaston being shot to death, and she couldn't help him..._

"No!" Lissa sobbed, bolting upright in bed. She panted and a cold sweat ran through her body as she realized it was a dream.

"Hey, Sweetheart?" Robert spoke, _this time._ "Are you all right?"

Lissa covered her hands with her face. "Oh my, that, that was..."

"Did you have another nightmare?" Robert sat up, brushing her hair from her face.

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa nodded.

"Come here." Robert said, gathering her in his arms. Lissa did not argue. "I'm sorry." Robert kissed her head. Lissa continued to shiver."Whoa, hey. Hey, it's all right. I gotcha." Robert said soothingly. Lissa desperately nuzzled herself into his warm chest, and felt the pitter-patter of his heart beating. She still couldn't help shaking, but the consistent rhythm of his heartbeat slowly began to soothe her so that she trembled less. "Shh. It's okay." Robert whispered. "I'm here. It was just a dream."

* * *

 _Lissa was getting ready to start preparing supper for Gaston and Lefou who were out hunting. She heard a gunshot right outside. "What was that?" She asked herself frightfully and headed for the back door. But she was greeted by a tall man in a dark cloak! He removed his mask, and Lissa recognized him as the creep at the fair!_ _"_ _What are you doing here?" Lissa gasped in disgust, but her face betrayed her fear._

" _Aww, come on. I thought you'd be happy to see me again." Andre said slyly. Lissa prayed desperately that Jesse would rush inside right now and take down this man. "Oh, you looking for the dog? I figured you would. I shot him."_

 _Lissa's breath hitched. "You..." Her eyes fell on the whistle, lying on the dining table, the whistle that Gaston had given her to summon his help if she was ever caught up in a scenario like this! Well, she certainly needed his help right now!_

" _It's just you and me...my little pretty." Andre whispered, removing his cloak. Lissa screamed and dashed at the table. She just about had the whistle within her grasp when Andre covered her mouth and dragged her to the floor. She yelped and clawed at him, screaming and crying, hoping someone would hear her! But no help came. Andre had her pinned to the floor, when he committed a truly terrible, vulgar act upon her. Lissa fought as hard as she could, but she was outweighed and outmaneuvered. When Andre finally eased off, she was in a daze of shock and horror at what had just taken place. But he didn't release her just yet. Still pressing her to the floor, he pulled out his knife. "This is for your brother." Andre growled._

 _Lissa's mind blanked for a moment before she realized what had happened. Then the pain hit, and she felt something horribly sharp being sheathed out of her torso. She gasped and gagged, and felt a warm, thick trickle of liquid spurting out of her middle. Andre straightened up and grabbed his cloak. "There. That oughtta teach him." He approved and fled out the back way._

 _Lissa lay there helplessly on the floor. She felt dead already. She tried yelling for help, but her mouth felt numb and she couldn't form an audible sound from her throat. Her torso was spilling blood out. Lissa's languid eyes fell on the whistle. It was on the floor, a foot in front of her. She slowly, painstakingly forced herself onto her side, and attempted to crawl forward and grab the whistle to send for help. But she could barely move._

 _Lefou and Gaston returned from hunting, hoping Lissa would have supper cooking. But as they neared the back, Lefou stopped Gaston in his tracks. "Gaston!" He gasped._

" _What?" Gaston looked at him confused._

" _L-look." Lefou pointed to the ground. There were bright red splotches all over the lawn. " _That's not paint!" Lefou declared. "It's blood!" Gaston bolted for the back door and barged into the house.__

" _Lissa? LISSA!" Gaston called frantically. "Where are you? Please answer me!" Gaston did not hear her voice at all. Gaston hurried into the parlor, and that's when he found her. "Lissa!"  Gaston's heart lurched down into the pit of his stomach as he saw his younger sister lying face down on the floor...in a pool of blood! He was instantly at her side. "Oh mon deui..." Gaston could barely speak, as he turned her over onto her back. Her whole bodice was full of blood, with a nasty stab wound in the middle of her stomach that was bleeding profusely! Her face had blood on it and her hands. **"Lefou!"** Gaston barked at the top of his lungs. "Get in here, quickly!"_

" _Ga…Gas..." Lissa tried to speak, but she could barely utter a sound. She was gagging. "Could...couldn't stop...I couldn't…stop him." She whispered, her eyes glazed over in a daze of shock and immense pain._

" _Who?" Gaston asked hovering over her, touching her shoulder. Lefou rushed in but nearly collapsed in horror when he saw his friend, 'sister' mortally wounded. "Lefou, find Dr. Tanner, **now!"** Gaston demanded. _

" _Lissa..." Lefou gasped shakily._

" _NOW, LEFOU!" Gaston bellowed in a quaky voice. Lefou was pale as a ghost, and stumbled clumsily as he made his way for the door. Gaston looked back down at his sister just in time to see her head loll to the side with her eyes closed. "No, no, no, no!" Gaston cried. "No, Lissa. Lissa? Lissa, stay with me." He begged as he removed his coat. "Stay awake for me, all right? You're gonna be all right! I'll get you help." He wrapped his coat around her. "No, no! Lissa, wake up! Come on now. Don't die on me!" He wailed as he scooped her off the bloody floor. "Come on. I got ya. I've got you." And with that, he dashed as quickly as he could to Dr. Tanner's._

 _Dr. Tanner and Matilda worked on Lissa for over an hour. She hadn't regained consciousness when Gaston had burst into the doctor's office with her bleeding heavily. Gaston and Lefou were both shaken and couldn't sit down. Dr. Tanner slowly stepped out of the examination room. His clothes were blood-stained. His face was not encouraging. "Doctor? How bad...is she..." Gaston fumbled over his words._

" _Gaston?" Dr. Tanner spoke solemnly. "I'm terribly sorry." Gaston's heart sank. "We did everything we could. But her injuries were too extensive. She doesn't have much longer." Lefou gasped loudly and began shaking. Gaston felt like he'd been whammed with a ton of bricks! He couldn't believe what he'd just heard! Dr. Tanner touched his arm. "You'd best go to her, right now."_

 _Gaston could not believe what he was hearing. He blamed himself for all of this. And now his little sister was dying! Lefou couldn't help himself and burst into tears. The doctor and Matilda tended him while Gaston forced himself to go into the examination room. Lissa was lying flat in her back on a cot in the corner, pale and so still._

 _Gaston came to the side of the cot and covered his face with his hand as hot tears blurred his eyes. His lip trembled and he could barely hold in the sob from his throat. Lissa looked so small and fragile in that bed. Gaston reached his hand out and gently caressed Lissa's hair. "Lissie," he whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry!" She slowly opened her eyes and feebly glanced up in his direction. "Lissa?" Gaston blubbered. "I'm here."_

" _Gaston..." Lissa whispered._

" _I'm right here, little sister." Gaston assured her. He squeezed her hand._

" _Come closer...please." Lissa whimpered. Gaston knelt down next to the cot so he could be on her level. "I'm so...glad...you're here." Lissa tried to smile._

" _Of course I am." Gaston nodded. He could barely keep himself calm enough to speak._

" _I'm sorry...I tried to...stop...he...too strong...I know I...should've used...the whistle..." Lissa said in a strained voice._

" _It wasn't your fault." Gaston told her. He firmly clenched her hand. "Whoever did this to you, I'm going to find him! And when I do, I'm going to make him pay. That I can promise you!"_

" _Don't lower yourself, Gaston." Lissa said with tears in her eyes. Her voice was so heavy with sadness and disappointment that Gaston snorted out an escaped sob._

" _Never." He said. "But I will bring him to justice."_

" _Just do...the right thing...and...make Mother proud." Lissa said softly._

" _I promise." Gaston bit his lip. He passionately kissed her weak little hand. "I love you, Lissie." He said tenderly, stroking her head._

" _I love you too, Gaston." Lissa gave a fragile smile. Then she grimaced and whimpered in pain, clutching her side. And her breath became shallow._

" _What's wrong, darling?" Gaston asked in alarm. "Shall I get Dr. Tanner?"_

" _He can't help me." Lissa said defeatedly. But Gaston was afraid to be alone at the end and begged the doctor to come. Dr. Tanner entered and checked her wound to see if it was bleeding out again. It wasn't, but he frowned deeply when he checked Lissa's pulse to find that it was dropping considerably. And Gaston could have sworn she looked even whiter. Dr. Tanner shook his head at Gaston, indicating the end was near, and gave them some space. Lissa still moaned._

" _Shh. Easy, darling." Gaston said gently, placing his hand on her arm. Lissa continued to grimace then just lay there. "Lissa, can you hear me?"_

" _Yes." Lissa nodded weakly. "Gaston? Is...is Lefou here?"_

" _Y-yes." Gaston winced. But he didn't want his friend to see her like this!_

" _I'm here, L-Lissa." Lefou in a shaky voice as he slowly approached. He hadn't wanted to go in, but now he needed to. For once in his life, he couldn't will himself to give even a friendly, encouraging smile. Lissa ever so slightly smiled fondly, but her eyelids were growing heavy and her breathing was slowing down._

" _You've...been such a kind friend..." Lissa told Lefou._

" _That...that wasn't hard!" Lefou wept. He hated that she was trying to make him feel better._

" _You're...like a second brother to me."_

" _Lissa…please don't go!" Lefou begged. "We need you." Tears filled Lissa's eyes._

" _You two look after each other." Lissa said softly. "Gaston?"_

" _Yes, my darling?" Gaston leaned closer._

" _Hold my hand...please!" Lissa pleaded. He already was holding her hand, but he strengthened his grasp and kissed her knuckles, stroking her hand._

" _I'm right here." He promised, and kissed her head._

 _He's so strong! Lefou thought._

" _You've taken good care of me, big brother. I...hope...you...know that." Lissa told Gaston, then her eyes stilled and her head lolled to the side. Lefou had to look away and stumbled to the wall, crouching down on the floor. Gaston whispered Lissa's name close to her face but he knew it was useless. Dr. Tanner came over and felt for a pulse. His shoulders sagged._

" _She's gone." He said sadly._

" _Lissie..." Gaston garbled, hovering protectively over her, and weeping his heart out. After that, Gaston went wild with grief and guilt, and became driven to revenge and searched for Andre till the day he found him. Enraged and embittered, Gaston slashed him up then fed his cadaver to the wolves. He didn't regret any of it..._

Lissa was sobbing into her pillow, which woke Robert. He turned and looked at her then sat up. He touched her shoulder and felt her shaking. He quickly lit a candle on the night stand then gently shook her shoulders. "Lis? Lissa? Wake up. Come on, honey, wake up." He said firmly. Lissa opened her eyes and looked up to see her husband leaning directly over her.

"Rob..." She blubbered, wiping her eyes in a futile attempt to decease her tears. "I-I'm sorry I woke y-you." She said shakily. Robert could still feel her trembling.

"Did you have another flashback?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes! No. Well, sort of." Lissa nodded, hiding her tear-filled eyes. Her teeth were chattering and she shivered as if she was cold. Robert swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached down into his medical bag. He checked Lissa's eyes for fogginess, but didn't find any. Just very distraught. She slowly rubbed her eyes, looking away as he listened to her heart. "Lis, your heart is really racing." Robert told her as he took the stethoscope off her chest. "You need to really try to calm down." He said gently, rubbing her arm. Lissa bit her lip, sniffling.

"It didn't feel like a dream." She shook her head dazedly. "It felt...real! I couldn't get out of it!"

"Lis, look at me." Robert said firmly. She gazed sadly into his blue eyes. "Just breathe with me. Long and slow. In, out, in, out..." He said slowly. Lissa obeyed. "That's it. There you go. Do you want to tell me what you dreamed about this time?" Lissa shifted her weight over so that her head rested safely in his cross-legged lap.

"Andre...he...he forced himself on me, then stabbed me. I died. But then, Gaston...he went after him and killed him. Gaston was so angry and merciless. I hated seeing him like that!" Lissa wept again.

"Lis? That Andre scoundrel, he...he did more than just beat you when he had you in his lair. Didn't he?" Robert asked grimly. Lissa guiltily looked up at him. She nodded. "He tried to have fun with you, didn't he?"

"Mmm-hmm." Lissa cried. "But he didn't really get to! He could've though. It's a miracle he didn't."

"I remember when I saw you again, when Gaston got you out of there. You were badly hurt, and Gaston had some serious injuries. But you never told me about all of it." Robert sighed.

"I just wanted to forget it."

"You know, I felt the same way when my good friend Steve died." Robert sighed sympathetically. "It hurt so much, and was still such a shock, all I wanted to do was avoid it, and make the pain go away. But it caught up with me eventually."

"How did you get through it?"

"It took a very long time, and every day I think about him and what life would be like now if he was still here. One day, I was romping around in Uncle Wilfred's yard with his Great Dane Morris. Uncle Wilfred was watching and started talking about when he was a boy. He mentioned how he used to play with his siblings. Then, like an ocean wave, I broke down with weeping and couldn't stop myself. I let out all the things I missed about my best friend, and how things wouldn't be the same."

"I'm sorry." Lissa sighed. "Sometimes I forget that you endured such a personal tragedy so young."

"Steve and his father were like my extra family. I still miss them." Robert said wistfully. Lissa grabbed his hand. With Robert's patient prodding, she told him about how Andre had _really_ treated her when he'd held her for live bait. When she was through, there were tears in her eyes and Robert looked so forlorn. "I can't tell you right now just how much I really do love you, and I'm glad you're all right."

"You don't have to." Lissa smiled. "I know, just by this." She snuggled into him, the way he was holding her close, caressing her, helping her through the difficult topics, and letting her cry in relief.

Robert excused himself a little later and returned with a steaming mug. "Here, take this." Robert handed her a glass of cocoa. Lissa obeyed and her nerves began to calm. Robert climbed back into bed next to her. They lay on their sides just staring at each other.

"You're my...very own...Dr. Travis." Lissa smiled groggily.

"And you're my girl." Robert agreed. Soon, Lissa was fast asleep. After that night, she was able to sleep better.


	40. Chapter 40 Moving Forward

**A little Dracula Untold and Flash reference in here.**

* * *

Princess Ella Rose's first birthday was a wonderful celebration with music and dancing at the castle. Mrs. Potts had organized the most delicious food, children played everywhere in the gardens and castle grounds, and everyone paid their respects to Adam and Belle's little girl. Ella smiled at her people and wanted to show them her favorite things like Philippe, her stuffed mouse Us-Us, her grandpa Maurice, and other little parts of nature she was discovering all the time. Belle was now six months pregnant with their second royal child and had to excuse herself from the party to rest. Lissa visited with her and it felt like old times. "Ella looks like the perfect mix of you and Adam." Lissa smiled. "Do you think this next one is a boy or another girl?"

"I do not know." Belle shook her head. "This one is more active than Ella ever was when I was carrying her!" Belle grinned, stroking her baby bump.

"Uh-oh! You know what that could mean!" Lissa teased.

"Yes. It could be a boy who takes after his father when he's got the temper about him." Belle sighed. "Oh, isn't that terrific? This child is always ready to get up and do things right when I'm ready to take a rest!" She slightly grimaced as the child inside her kicked and flailed. Lissa giggled.

"Well, at least the baby isn't wearing boots." She mentioned. As Belle rested and Lissa headed back to the party, Lissa began to suddenly feel a bit sad, and maybe be even envious of Belle! It seemed that nearly everyone she knew had children! Many of the families in the village, Lumiere and Plumette had Jasmyne, Mr. and Mrs. Potts had Chip, Stanley and Claudette had their son, even Gaston and Sarah had Luke! And now Belle would soon give birth to her _second_ child! Lissa actually found herself feeling left out as she gazed down solemnly at her own flat stomach. Belle, Plumette, and Sarah had all seemed so happy when they'd been carrying their husbands' child, and had been so unbelievably radiant. Lissa wondered what that kind of experience was like, carrying a whole new life inside you, knowing that person would grow, and would be part of you and your husband in his or her own beautiful way! She hoped that someday she and Robert would have little ones of their own. She began daydreaming of their future children's facial features as she descended down the grand staircase.

* * *

Villeneuve's very first newspaper printing office ever was completed and furnished before November arrived! Belle and Adam were very proud of this accomplishment, and hoped that their people would see the benefits of it rather than the sudden change it meant to their quiet way of life. With the town beginning to expand, Pere Robert had to add an extra room to the old schoolhouse, to increase space for his growing library. And of course, everyone was preparing for winter.

As fall blossomed, one of Belle's male teenage students, Marcus's mother passed away from a rheumatic fever and he told Belle that he couldn't remain in school but would have to stay home and help his father run the farm. Belle was sad to see him drop out, but she told him how proud she was of him and how far he'd come along in only seven months. She gave him another text book, for him to use on his own. He was grateful and Belle promised to check on him from time to time.

Jasmyne and Ella were growing into bubbly, cute little girls. Ella was two months older than Jasmyne, but both of them were growing out their curly hair, with little curls bouncing off their shoulders when they toddled around. The two could often be seen playing around the castle together, Ella with her fair skin and bobbled blonde hair and Jasmyne with her tan skin and black curly hair. They were ever doted on and watched over by everyone. Maurice often volunteered himself as their chief babysitter.

* * *

Gaston was away from home more, because he was trying to insure that his family had enough money and provisions to see them through winter. He always missed Sarah and little Luke while he was gone, though he was grateful to get some time to himself. One day, he'd been gone for a week, and wanted surprise Sarah with his return. He recruited Lefou-unbeknownst to Lefou at the moment-to look after Luke for a little bit so he and Sarah could have at least a little alone time together before Gaston was punished having to wait till bedtime to be with his wife undisturbed. "Do I get to see the fun?" Lefou asked.

"No, Lefou." Gaston shook his head without looking at him. He was looking at himself in the mirror, slicking back his hair and making sure he looked presentable. After all, he hadn't been home for seven days! What if Sarah didn't recognize him, he'd reasoned to himself? "You're to remain in the house with the baby."

"But..." Lefou pouted.

"Lefou! Do you mean you're actually going to tell me you _don't_ want to spend some extra quality time with your own _godson?"_ Gaston frowned.

"N-no! Of course not. I d-didn't say that." Lefou retorted.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Gaston smiled smugly, clapping his shoulder then strode away.

" _No one volunteers unsuspecting friends for his own pleasure like Gaston,"_ Lefou shrugged, entering the house.

Gaston found Sarah in the backyard, scrubbing her laundry. Gaston was surprised. Why wasn't she using the washing machine he'd built for her? Then he noticed that the contraption looked to be jammed up. How long had it been that way? The whole time he was gone? If that was the case, he was in for a scolding. The flowers would make her feel better, surely. At least, that was what Gaston told himself. He snuck up behind her and tapped her on the back. Sarah let out a little shriek and jumped back when she saw who it was. "I'm sorry." Gaston whispered huskily, cocking his head. _"Did I scare you?"_ He squinted hungrily.

Sarah pursed her lips tightly. "You flatter yourself." She said dryly. Gaston thrust the flowers into her face.

"For your dinner table, Madam. Shall I join you tonight?" Gaston asked in the most innocent tone he could use.

"Sorry. No. Not tonight." Sarah grumbled. She was tired from looking after their energetic son, who was extra maintenance when Gaston was gone for long periods of time plus she'd had to work extra hard on the laundry for three days. She wanted him to feel sorry for her, how difficult it had been in his absence. But his cute if not conceited act was alluring away her frustration, and filling her stomach with butterflies. But she wasn't ready to give in _just yet._

Gaston's face drooped with disappointment and he clicked on his pleading puppy dog eyes. "Oh. Busy?" He asked dramatically.

"Quite, thanks to my husband." Sarah fought not to smile. "He maintains little interest in flowers."

"I'm surprised." Gaston said slowly, setting the bouquet aside on a workbench and cautiously approaching her. He came within inches, and she could feel his warmth in the chilly October air as he almost touched her. "He obviously has a keen appreciation for beauty." He whispered, removing the soap from her hand and tossing it in the tub of laundry. Sarah only stared at him. Then his hands dove at her waist and he suddenly kissed her hard. Sarah was startled but she was not about to refuse him! She gave in and leaned in on him, knocking him down onto his back on the ground and her falling with him.

"Gaston, this is foolishness!" Sarah laughed, as he smothered her completely and ran his lips up and down her neck. He chuckled in a sinister tone. "What if someone sees us?" Sarah objected half-heartedly.

"Lucky them." Gaston shrugged, pulling her even closer. "I'm not ashamed."

" _ **Ahem!"**_ Lefou broke into their rendezvous. Sarah's eyes became wide as saucers as she bolted up and scrambled back to her feet. "Am I catching you at a bad time?" Lefou asked.

"You are _now!"_ Gaston huffed.

"It's perfectly fine, Lefou." Sarah put on a pasted, blushed smile. _Drat, you Lefou!_ She actually thought. Gaston realized he was still lying on the ground. He sat up with a very exaggerated grunt.

"This _**better**_ be important, Lefou!" He glowered, crossing his arms like a stubborn teenager.

"Oh, it is!" Lefou nodded. "Sarah? Uh, Lukee needs...well, he...I was playing around with him, and he...well..."

"Oh, come on. Out with it." Gaston growled.

"Well, let's just say Lukee's..." Lefou bit his lip sheepishly, fiddling with his fingers, "in _dire_ need of a mother's attention?"

"Ohh!" Sarah gasped and rushed inside the house. Lefou breathed in relief, until he looked at Gaston. Gaston looked ready to literally bite his head off!

"Interrupting anything important?" Lefou teased.

" _Go away..."_ Gaston warned him, rising to his feet, " _before I serve you up at the tavern!"_

"Sure, Gaston. Easy, pal." Lefou tried to shush him. "I didn't mean anything by it! I just..."

" _Git!"_ Gaston bellowed. Lefou raced back to his place of employment. Gaston rolled his eyes and then winced when he felt as if the washing machine behind him was looking up at him pleadingly. He really _should_ fix it for Sarah. But Gaston didn't want to work right now. He wanted some more intimacy with his wife before he was forced to wait for four more hours. But the guilty cloud he felt hovering over him would not leave for anything. "Fine. I'll do it!" He whined.

"Supper's ready, dear!" Sarah called out a little later. Gaston sprang to the back door leading into the kitchen.

"Good. I'm starving to death!" He panted. His face was all pink and rosy from working hard in the cold October air.

"For supper, or for _me?"_ Sarah teased. Gaston gaped at her in astonishment. He was usually the one hinting around about that kind of stuff. He arched his eyebrows. "You're being cruel, Angel." He whimpered.

" _Well,"_ Sarah sighed flirtatiously, flouncing a wave of curly golden hair off her shoulder, "I'm afraid you can't have both."

" _Why not?"_ Gaston growled, squinting at her. He ripped a hunk of bread off the loaf, stuffed it in his mouth then held Sarah so tightly to himself that he was sure to bruise her waist.

"Oohf!" Sarah squeaked. She relished in the intimacy, but struggled against him. "Gas...Gaston? Dear?"

" _Mmmmm?"_ Gaston grunted with his mouth full.

"I can't breathe!" Sarah wriggled under his grasp. Gaston only slightly loosened up. "Gah!" Sarah panted.

"Didn't you see my surprise for you?" Gaston whined.

"What surprise?" Sarah asked. Gaston showed her the washing machine outside. "You fixed it! Oh, thank you, dear." Sarah sighed happily. Gaston came from behind her and was at it again. "The way you carry on, the next thing you know, you'll have me saddled with another baby!"

"Oh?" Gaston whispered.

"Food's getting cold." Sarah replied.

* * *

Laurrette, one of the triplets, had turned out to be quite an excellent horse woman-thanks to Belle's tutelage-and could often been seen through town or out of the village riding her brown mare. She'd always liked horses since she was little, and she was loving every minute of galloping around on her steed. Belle was proud of her. Paulette found herself engaged to a tailor from one of the other villages down. He'd traveled to Villeneuve a few times on business and had found Paulette quite attractive. He'd asked her mother's permission to court her. His name was Jorge Bensointe. He treated Paulette with respect and thoughtfulness and she was head over heels for him. He had black hair too, and though his fingers worked with delicate little stitches, he was quite a handsome, robust fellow. Laurrette was secretly jealous, but gladly filled that up by spending more time with her horse.

* * *

Lissa could hardly wait for Christmas this year! It would be her and Robert's first as a married couple! She felt like she was practically dancing on air as November flew by.

"Ahh, I see your mop is starting to grow back." Gaston remarked, noticing Robert's wavy strands of blonde hair beginning to peek underneath his hat again. "Well, good. It's about time you started to look more like a man, instead of a baby face."

"Hey!" Robert squinted at him. "I beg your pardon?! Speak for yourself, Goliath. How many times have you scraped the top of your head, 'cause you forgot to duck to get through the door'?" He retorted playfully. Gaston pursed his lips and quickly ran his hand over the top of his head.

"Never!" He boasted.

"Uh-huh." Robert grinned skeptically.

* * *

Gaston was at the tavern with Adam, Maurice, Stanley, and Lefou. Robert was out making house calls. The men were discussing their plans for the winter, talked about business, and their children. Adam enjoyed the moments he could spend alone with Ella when Belle needed her rest. "So, is it gonna be a prince or a princess this time?" Lefou asked Adam.

"We can't possibly know that." Adam chuckled. "Either way, I do not care. Oh, and Ella has picked out a new nickname for _you."_ Adam grinned at Gaston, whose face fell with dread.

"Oh, dear. What is it, this time?" He asked.

"She calls you ' _Giton'."_ Adam smiled.

" _Giton?"_ Lefou echoed.

"Giton?" Gaston sat back. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, we're trying to teach her 'Gaston' and she tries to say 'giant' when she sees you, from the tall giants she sees in her storybooks." Maurice chuckled. "But she's not quite there yet. My guess is, she's combining the two words together. Children can be so innocently amusing."

"Well, seeing as _you_ didn't put her up to it," Gaston eyed Adam, "and did try to teach her to say my name properly, I suppose I won't hold it against her." Gaston cocked his head.

"Giton. I think it's kinda cute." Lefou shrugged.

"Well, I'd better go, fellows." Stanley sighed, rising to his feet. "Got work to do. Hey, Lefou? Thanks for the beer. Does a man a warmth of good on a cold day like this."

"No problem, pal." Lefou smiled.

"So?" Maurice asked Gaston. "How are you? Luke done anything new and memorable this week?"

"Ohh!" Gaston groaned. "I swear, sometimes I can't figure that little kid out. I thought he'd carry more of his father's charm and wit. But, oh no. He has to make me decipher it myself. Take bedtime, for instance. Sarah always manages to get him to calmly get in his crib, cuddle up, and be quiet. But will he do that for his dead old dad? Ha! Guess again. When Papa puts him to bed, it is a battle of wills. That or he keeps wanting to play."

"Well, Sarah is the one at home with him all day. I'm sure he just misses you." Maurice offered.

"Yeah, and you're probably tired and grouchy when you get back home." Lefou threw in.

"You know? I think he does it deliberately just to get me in trouble with his momma." Gaston argued.

"Oh, I see." Adam grinned knowingly. "You haven't had your beer yet this morning."

"I've had my beer, and.." Gaston glared at Lefou who was loudly slurping his drink, "Lefou, don't slurp."

" _Slurp..."_ Lefou grinned evilly at Gaston.

"Don't."

" _Doon't..."_ Gaston warned.

" _Slllurrrppp..."_

" _Ddddonn'ttttt..."_

" _Sllluuuurrrpppp..."_

* * *

It was the twelfth of December. It was a couple hours before sunup, but Belle's largely round stomach was hurting a lot. She tried to just wait it out, but the pain kept increasing till she finally had to hoist herself off the bed as she staggered toward the chamber pot. But water ran down her legs before she could make it. And another sharp jab ran hotly through her lower belly. "Adam...Adam!" Belle cried, trying to remain calm. But _this_ baby seemed determined to arrive _quickly._ Adam bolted nearly right out of bed.

"Belle!" Adam shrieked and was instantly at her side. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He panted.

"Yes..." Belle breathed. "It's time! Get some help! Quickly, please! I don't know if this little one will wait for Angelina." Adam helped Belle quickly back into bed, then stormed about the castle, his deep voice echoing in the halls, as he bellowed to the servants for help. Belle couldn't help laughing to herself. "He may different now, but he sure can still be beastly when the moment calls for it!" She chuckled, then moaned and clutched her abdomen.

Into the morning hours, Belle was screeching as she labored on. It frightened little Ella. Adam wanted to be in the West Wing with Belle but he was not allowed. He tried to comfort his little girl, but he was a nervous wreck. Mrs. Potts ushered Adam inside with her after Belle begged and begged for him. Maurice took Ella in his arms and took her down to the kitchen for a treat.

Not long after, a loud mewing sound erupted from the West Wing. Everyone waited with baited breath. A few moments later, Adam poked his head out, joy shining in his face."It's a boy." He smiled with tears. "I-we have a son."

Maurice was finally allowed to bring Ella into the West Wing. She clutched Us-us as Maurice held her hand and led her to her parents' bed. They both smiled at her fondly. Adam knelt down in front of her and picked her up. "Apa?" She asked worriedly.

"It's all right, Ella." Adam assured her. "Momma is okay. See? See how happy she is?"

"Momma!" Ella squealed, reaching out for Belle.

"Ella sweet? Come here and meet your little brother." Belle smiled. "You too, Papa." Maurice followed his son-in-law, and came to the side of the bed. Belle pulled the silk baby blanket away to reveal her son's fuzzy head. He had very fair hair, and as he brusquely blinked, Maurice could see that he had bright blue eyes.

"He looks like his father." Maurice mentioned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Belle said proudly. "Ella, this is the baby. You remember baby?" Ella stared at Belle's stomach, with had slightly shrunk. She glanced at the baby. She looked confused. Adam kissed her head.

"Ella, this is your baby brother." He said.

"What is his name? I would like to greet my first grandson properly." Maurice chuckled.

"Papa, this is Charles." Belle said. "Charles Vladimir."

"That's a fine name." Maurice said tearfully. "And I know he's going to be a wonderful man, like his father."

So Christmas was celebrated with the extra joy in the arrival of Prince Charles Vladimir. "Just as long as Lefou doesn't start calling him Charlie." Belle laughed.

* * *

Lissa had spent many hours and days preparing her own home for Christmas. All her life she'd dreamed of a time like this, and now it was here. She couldn't believe it! She'd fondly shown all her old ornaments to Robert and told him special memories from each one. Robert only had one: it was a little tin soldier with a painted red coat. "That is your _only_ one?" Lissa asked. She couldn't imagine.

"It was given to me my first Christmas by my parents. But Uncle Wilfred never believed in the display of trinkets for Christmas." Robert sighed.

"How sad." Lissa said sympathetically, rubbing his arm. Robert gripped her hand gratefully.

"You know, I was quite older then, but after I met Steve and his father, I called this little guy Steven." Robert smiled. "He was a soldier, and soldiers are strong and brave. And that's exactly what Steven was like. I thought that if I did that, looking at this thing would help me be brave too." Lissa laid her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers across the tiny man.

"Well, this is our first Christmas together." She said. "And I think the first thing to go on the tree should be this new ornament I made, to signify out first Christmas unified as husband and wife." She shoved a small object into Robert's hands. It was a tiny bronze chicken figure tied sweetly with a purple ribbon, and looped with a bright red strand of yarn.

"A chicken?" Robert laughed.

"I know, chickens aren't my favorite animals." Lissa shrugged. "But do you remember the first time we met? I'd stumbled over a crate of chickens, and you were right there to make sure I was all right!"

"Oh, I remember that." Robert snickered.

"And this ribbon. That was from the very first bouquet of flowers you ever gave me." Lissa went on, beaming. "It was meager, but the violets were my favorite color and so was this."

"I see." Robert smiled. Jesse came to them and lay his head in Lissa's lap. She kissed the top of his head. "Hey! What about me?" Robert pouted. Lissa giggled and kissed him.

* * *

Christmas Eve, Lissa and Robert were going to join Gaston and Sarah and Lefou at the Legume home for a magnificent supper. There would be a Christmas ball at the castle the next day. "I'm almost ready, Rob," Lissa told him, taking one last look at herself in the mirror in the parlor.

"Close your eyes." Robert said cheekily.

" _Why?"_ Lissa asked suspiciously. The last time he'd acted that way, he'd gotten her flat down in their bed and relentlessly tickled her. She'd laughed herself breathless as he'd ran his fingers up and down her waist. Her sides were so sore the rest of the evening from laughing so much.

"It's a surprise." Robert said innocently.

"Should I be scared?" Lissa backed away.

"Nah. Trust me. You'll like it." Robert said.

" _Okay..._ what is it?"

"You'll see." Robert grinned. He turned Lissa around so she'd be facing the mirror. He gently laced a chain around her neck. "Okay now." He said happily. Lissa opened her eyes. She was wearing a silver necklace chain, with small tin carved birds flaring out their wings, and an ocean blue little jewel sparkled from the middle of it.

"Oh, Rob. It's beautiful." Lissa smiled. "I wasn't expecting it!"

"It's your Christmas present."

"It is?"

"Well, one of them anyway." Robert shrugged. "This is the other one." Robert cupped her face and softly but wholeheartedly kissed her lips. Lissa felt shivers race through her body. When he drew back, he rested his hands on her shoulders, letting them linger there. "Merry Christmas, Lis."

"Merry Christmas, Robert." Lissa whispered.

"I really do love you." Robert insisted.

"And I love you!"

"Lady Travis? May I have this dance?"

"You certainly may, Dr. Travis." Lissa smiled widely. They joined hands, and Lissa lay her head on his shoulder as they silently, slowly swayed to the candlelight.


	41. Chapter 41 The Doctor Needs a Doctor

Robert was tired from a long day's work and was looking forward to a quiet house, good food, and a warm, comfy bed to lie on. He'd made good time finishing his rounds in the nearby village, considering how unpredictable the cold weather could be. It was late afternoon, but he figured that if he kept heading home by this pace without any more stops, he should be home just about supper time. "Mmm. It'll be so good to take it easy for the rest of the night, eh, Steve?" Robert sighed, patting his horse.

Steve snorted and stopped dead in his tracks, twitching his ears. "What's the matter, boy?" Robert asked. "I don't see anything." He'd learned a long time ago that if he just assumed that Steve was overly spooked, he was usually wrong. Robert cautiously glanced around. But he didn't see any wolves, or badduns, or any other signs of trouble. Nevertheless, he ran his hand over his gun holster-a present from big brother Gaston-to assure that his revolver was in place, ready to be used if necessary. "Let's go, boy." Robert said nervously, urging his steed to move. Steve hissed in protest. "I said, let's go!" Robert scolded him. "Just take it slow."

No sooner had Robert made his way around a bend of a large hedge, then before he knew it, he was surrounded by four large men with guns! Robert gulped hard, but he tried to remain calm. _Highway men?_ He thought. "Uh, hey!" Robert smiled nervously. "Uh...uhh...something I can help you fellows with?"

"Yeah." The tallest of the bunch nodded. He looked the meanest. "Going somewhere special, Shorty?"

"Just home." Robert said, hoping they'd just leave him alone. But this reminded him too much of when he was a little kids and got picked on by the older boys because he was small.

"You a doc, ain't'cha?" The big man persisted.

"That's right. I am." Robert replied. "Why?"

"We needin' yur serv'ces." One of the other thugs spat. "Our buddy ain't doin' too good. Says he's real sick. We wouldn't believe it 'cept he's flat on his back, and shiverin' like a leaf in a nasty storm."

"I see." Robert bit his lip. His gut told him not to let these men take him off the road. But it sounded like one of them did need medical help. "Look, why don't you bring your partner here to me, I'll do my best to see what's wrong with him, and be on my way?" Robert suggested, praying they'd go for it. The first man clenched Steve's reigns. Steve eyed him warily. _"Hey, let go of my horse."_ Robert said in a warning tone.

"You ain't goin' no place while our backs are turned." The man said. "Yur a comin' with us!"

"Come on, boy!" Robert dug his heels into Steve's flanks. Steve neighed wildly and trotted speedily away, brushing roughly against the ruffians. Robert attempted to shake him into a gallop, but loud gunshots boomed over his head. The gang had Robert surrounded, all with their guns pointing at him. The tallest clenched Robert's arm and yanked him off his horse.

"Hey!" Robert moaned.

"I said, yur comin' with us." He growled at Robert.

"All right, all right." Robert held his hands up in surrender. "I'll do it. I'll do it. Just...let me...get my bag." He reached up for his medical kit, but the guy snatched his gun before Robert could touch it.

"You won't be needin' this, doc." He said. He fired all the bullets out.

"Sh-show me where your sick man is." Robert said professionally, tugging on his knapsack strap on his shoulder. The men started ushering him to follow them. Robert hoped that perhaps as long as he met their demands, maybe they wouldn't hurt him. But his stomach filled with dread as he noticed they seemed to be taking him deeper into the forest, and farther away from the road.

"No use tryin' to remember the way." The thug told him, as if reading his thoughts. "Oh, yes. If you try any funny business, you know what's gonna happen?"

"You'll all think I'm a lousy joker?" Robert gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool. One of the gangsters slugged him across the forehead with Robert's own pistol, knocking him to the ground. He groaned and fluttered his eyes, trying to shake off the dizziness. He had a cut on his forehead, and felt blood trickling down to his chin.

" _That's_ what will happen." The leader glowered down at him.

"Point...taken." Robert moaned, staggering to his feet. The leader shoved him on ahead.

"And next time, we won't be so nice about it."

* * *

 **Next Evening**

Gaston was sitting on the floor playing around with baby Luke, or rather _wrestling_ with him. Sarah had told him time and time again that their little boy was too young and not strong enough yet, but Gaston never listened. Gaston was on his back with Luke sitting on top of his chest, laughing hysterically. "Oh, I give up." Gaston said playfully. "You've got me."

"It's about time you let him win." Sarah mused.

" _Don't listen to your momma."_ Gaston squinted at Luke.

"Oh, you bad boy!" Sarah laughed against her will and smacked him with a dish rag. Gaston chuckled arrogantly. There was a loud knock on the front door.

"This is a most inconvenient time." Gaston sighed. Sarah picked up Luke and lightly dug into Gaston's side with the toe of her boot, slightly tickling him. "Don't do that!" Gaston huffed. Sarah giggled and whisked Luke to the nursery. The knocking continued rapidly. "Coming! I'm coming!" Gaston hollered, heaving himself up off the floor. "All right, all right!" Gaston yelled and yanked the door open. Lissa was standing there, with Jesse scrutinizing the front lawn.

"Gaston." Lissa said.

"Lissa? Well, hello. What brings you here?" Gaston greeted with a smile.

"Gaston, Robert has not returned home yet and I'm getting worried." Lissa said sadly.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he's just a little delayed, that's all. Maybe one of his patients had complications." Gaston said reassuringly.

"Maybe." Lissa said hopefully. "That's happened before. But he's been gone since early yesterday morning. He was supposed to come home last night. And I tried to wait it out and see if he'd return. But he's extremely late, and that village isn't _that_ far! He _really_ should've been home by now. He could have sent word."

"Darling, I'm sure that he's perfectly..." Gaston began but was cut off when Sarah nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. He turned back and looked at her. She wore her pleading look and nodded. Gaston knew that look. She was insisting that he go look for Robert. Gaston much preferred spending a quiet evening at home with his wife and son. But Lissa had made a point that Robert could've sent word if he knew he was going to be very late in returning home, and according to her, he had not done that. "All right." Gaston sighed. "I'll see if I can find him. If I don't, I'll take the boys out and we'll go look for him."

"Thank you, big brother." Lissa smiled. "I'll just feel better if I know he's all right."

"Don't worry, little sister. I'll find him." Gaston patted her arm.

Gaston truly felt that Lissa was only reacting from an overly vivid imagination. This was really silly. Robert most likely had horse trouble and was coming back on foot. But, Gaston remembered his experience when he didn't take Maurice seriously and he didn't want to make the same mistake, especially with his squirt brother-in-law involved. If something had happened to Robert, and Gaston didn't try to help, Lissa would never forgive him.

* * *

Gaston returned home at dawn. Sarah was sleeping in his armchair, but she started when she heard his boots thump on the hardwood floor. "Did you..." Sarah began, but stopped when she saw the weary look on his face.

"No. I didn't." Gaston shook his head. "I can't understand it. I went to the town he was supposed to be in, and the priest there told me that Robert had departed yesterday shortly after lunch! I should've passed him on the road somewhere, but there was no sign of him or his horse."

"Oh, Gaston," Sarah bit her lip. "You don't suppose something could've happened to him?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Gaston muttered. "Robert has traveled back and forth between here and there countless times. It would be odd for him to get lost when he knows the way so well. And he is _very_ delayed."

"Are you going back out to look for him?"

"Yes, I am! I promised Lissa I'd find him." Gaston sighed.

"Perhaps you should rest first. You've been up all night." Sarah cocked her head.

"Can't do that." Gaston disagreed. "But some black coffee and a hot breakfast would be most welcome!"

* * *

Gaston headed out again after greeting Luke, to retrace his steps and see if there had been anything he'd missed. The trail was filled with endless wagon wheel and hoof tracks. Reluctantly, Gaston enlisted his deputies to help him find Robert, especially after Dr. Tanner became worried when his young protege was still absent from Villenueve. Gaston and his band returned at supper with no good news. Lissa was there, anxious about her husband. "We've looked everywhere and found nothing." Gaston muttered.

"Surely, maybe he dropped one of his instruments somewhere." Lissa suggested.

"Lissa, if he had, we would've found it." Gaston said flatly. He was truly worried about Robert and didn't know how else to save him.

"Maybe..."

"We haven't found _a thing!_ We've tried! There's no trace. I have no idea where he is or what he's doing, but we _cannot_ find him!" Gaston growled at his sister. "I don't know where else to look, or what to look for."

"I was only thinking that, perhaps..." Lissa tried to speak.

"Just hush!" Gaston cut her off. "I've done my best, Lissa. I tried. If you can't see that, then maybe you should enlist the help of someone else. Someone more _competent."_ He looked away from her.

Lissa didn't say a thing. She just stood there, her lip trembling. Tears started to fill her eyes. She grabbed her cloak. _"Come on, Jesse."_ She said flatly, and stomped out the door. Gaston winced guiltily. He wished he hadn't said what he did. He felt Sarah's penetrating disappointment eying him. But instead of slapping him, or urging him to make amends, she just took Luke and headed for the nursery.

"Gosh, Gaston. You didn't have to be so hard on her." Lefou pointed out.

"Oh, do dry up, Lefou! You think I don't know that?" Gaston snapped. "Sorry." He pounded his fist on the table then marched outside. He found Lissa sitting on the bottom porch step, clutching her cloak around herself, and sniffling. Jesse was nudging her arm with his nose. Gaston removed his coat and sat down next to her, placing the coat around her shoulders. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but hung her head.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You shouldn't be sitting out here like this. You'll catch your death of cold." Gaston told her, wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't care." Lissa muttered.

"Lissie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm worried about him too."

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm just so scared something really bad has happened to him!" Lissa began to cry out loud. "Gaston, I can't lose Robert!" Lissa looked at him with a red, wet face. "If he's been..."

"Shh. Don't think that way." Gaston interrupted. "You'll only worry yourself sick. Then Robert will blame me."

"You know? I thought when he went to Colmar to help with the smallpox epidemic, that it was the most torturous separation from him." Lissa blubbered. "But this is worse! At least at that time, I knew what he was doing, and you kept me informed that he was still alive. I just want him to be all right." Lissa leaned her head down on his arm.

"I know you do. And he will be. I promise." Gaston said. Lissa cried a little, then dried her eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not going to think that way, until I know what's really happened." She said, straightening up. "As long as there's a chance of finding him alive, that's what I'm gonna hope for."

"That's my girl." Gaston smiled. "Darling, I'm sorry, but there isn't much we can do for him tonight. We'll have to head back out at first light." Lissa nodded sadly. "I think you should stay here tonight, at least until he's found."

"Thank you. I'd like that." Lissa smiled. "Why don't you boys take Jesse with you? He could find Rob!"

"That's not a bad idea. Just wish I'd thought of it first!"

"That was what I was trying to say before you snapped at me."

"Oh." Gaston gulped.

* * *

Robert had been tirelessly trying to tend the gang's fallen man, who was very ill with a ghastly fever. As far as symptoms went and the information they'd given him, the guy had cut himself pretty bad on a rusty wire a few days ago but ignored cleaning it. Now his arm was infected, and Robert was trying to save him and his arm! It didn't help that the thieves holding him there were drinking up the alcohol he'd carried to treat wounds with. Robert prayed every minute that he could save this man, and that in a few hours, he'd be running back home to Lissa.

* * *

This time, the search party had expanded with Jesse, Adam, and Maurice. Gaston had risen before dawn, packed his horse with food, weapons, and anything else he might need, then led his band out again. Light snow had begun falling at sunrise. Jesse ran on ahead of the men, just like when they were searching for little Melissa. It had been two hours since sunup, when Jesse halted and barked ferociously. The men drew their weapons and Gaston trotted forward with caution. They heard hoof-beats approaching at a fast pace. They all gaped when Steve, Robert's horse cantered to them, whinnying. Lefou raced to him. "Whoa, Steve. Easy there, boy. It's all right." He shushed the horse. "Easy, that's it."

"That's his horse!" Stanley announced. Before anyone could say anything else, Jesse lowered his ears, bared his teeth and dashed away out of sight. They tried to follow him on their horses. When they found him, Jesse was barking anxiously, standing at a dilapidated, wrecked wagon. He was pawing at the shredded tarp and whimpering. Gaston approached first, readying his rifle. With one hand, he gripped the end of the canvas and threw it up.

"Robert!" He gasped. Robert was lying on the cold ground at his feet. The guys all dismounted and dragged their friend out of the wagon wreck. Robert was unconscious, his clothes were torn, he was dirty and bloody, and his bag of medical instruments were scattered.

"Rob! Rob! Can you hear us, pal?!" Lefou yelled.

"Robert? Robert! It's us! Can you hear me?" Gaston asked loudly down in his face.

" _Ugh..."_ Robert grimaced miserably. Jesse wagged his tail and licked his face.

"Easy there, pal." Lefou smiled. "We found you."

"Looks like they roughed you up real good." Stanley said. Lefou handed his handkerchief to Adam, to wipe Robert's bloodied nose.

"Don't worry, lad. You'll be home soon." Maurice smiled down at him.

Gaston carefully ran his hands over Robert's body, checking for more physical harm. Robert winced and groaned in pain when Gaston gently pressed down on his sides. "Ugh! Ohhh..." Robert whimpered. "Aah. Not so hard."

"He definitely has some broken ribs." Gaston said, stroking his chin. "I have no idea about internal injuries."

"I can tell you right now there aren't any." Robert said sarcastically, though his eyes were squeezed shut from his discomfort.

"How would _you_ know?" Adam grinned. "He's going to have to be carried home. He cannot ride a horse all the way back, it'll be too dangerous."

"Now wait a minute!" Robert protested. "I have no intention of being bridal carried like a baby!"

"All right then." Gaston snickered. "I'll just throw you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes."

"Ohh..." Robert laughed, shaking his head. "Please, no! _You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_ Then his hand went to his side.

"Lefou? Boys? Come with me." Maurice said, concocting an idea. Together, they made a sturdy, makeshift stretcher out of the broken wagon and canvas. Gaston gently lifted Robert and set him on it. Adam sent Stanley on ahead back to town. Jesse was at Robert's side, happy to see his master again.

"Hey, boy. I'm glad to see you too." Robert tried to smile.

"You just take it easy. We'll get you back." Adam told him.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." Maurice added.

"We'll look after you, buddy." Lefou said encouragingly.

* * *

Sarah was in the kitchen making lunch while Lissa was on the floor in the parlor, watching baby Luke make her laugh with his antics. There was a loud rapping on the door. Lissa hurried to answer it. "Stanley! What is it? Is Robert okay?" Lissa blurted anxiously.

"We found him and they're on their way back with him. But he's been beaten pretty badly." Stanley said grimly.

"Oh no!" Lissa gasped.

"Don't worry, Lissa. He's alive. But he's hurt. I'm on my way to fetch the doctor right now."

Lissa raced home on Brisa before Stanley even found Dr. Tanner. When Jesse bounded into the lane, Lissa burst out of her cottage and hurried to Robert's side as Tom and Adam lowered the stretcher. She was about to hug crush Robert but he yelped before she even touched him. "Darling, if ya love me, _don't touch me!"_ He begged. Lissa jumped back.

"I-I won't. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"'S all right." Robert smiled weakly. "Just good to see you."

Robert was gently settled in bed and Lissa tried to clean him up while they waited for Dr. Tanner to arrive. Robert groaned a bit here and there, but he smiled as he watched her tend to his hurts. He gripped her hand and kissed it. Lissa quietly smiled at him and lightly kissed his forehead. "Oh, oow." Robert moaned without meaning to.

* * *

Gaston peppered Robert with questions as the doctor poked and prodded at him. "It was nuts." Robert complained, as Dr. Tanner checked his eyes. "That fellow's arm was in bad shape, and looked-ohh! _Soo painful._ But you should've been there! The moment, no. The _second_ I said that his arm was even starting to show signs of improvement, his lackeys shoved me aside and snatched him off the floor!"

"But, wasn't he still feverish?" Lefou cringed.

"Very." Robert nodded, as Dr. Tanner leaned over him, listening to his heart. "I told them he still needed rest. They were either really scared of the law, or just plain stupid. The way I feel right about now, I can't really be sure of which."

"I can. They're stupid." Gaston said for him.

"I begged them to at least let me redress the arm. I did, then they grabbed him, _and my kit!_ I tried to get it back, and...that's when...they all decided to turn me into a chew toy. At least, that's how I feel! Aah!" Robert yelped as Dr. Tanner touched his ribs.

"I would not want to be you right now." Lefou said.

"Well, neither do I, at the moment." Robert shrugged.

"Robert? I need you to sit up for me." Dr. Tanner said. Robert looked up at him pitifully. Moving around was gruesome. Adam and Gaston helped him sit up on the edge of the bed. Robert told the rest of his story as Dr. Tanner taped him up, about how he'd fought for his tools and pleaded to be let go but when he'd resisted being bound and gagged and left in the rat hole, the thugs had started beating up on him.

"Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, in the cold." Robert finished.

"That wasn't smart, Shrimp." Gaston teased. "Imagine, _you,_ up against those ruffians! You never stood a chance."

"It wasn't as if I _planned_ it, Smarty." Robert shrugged casually.

"It was downright cowardly, picking on someone only half their size!" Adam piped in.

"I _couldn't_ agree more." Robert said pitifully. They eased him back into the bed.

" _Hello."_ Lissa smiled as she entered with a bowl of warm chicken broth and a small platter of cakes.

"Hi, honey." Robert smiled with squinted eyes when she walked in.

"How's my Dr. Travis?" She asked smoothly. Lefou licked his lips at those scrumptious looking cakes.

"Much better, at the sight of you." Robert smirked.

"He's going to be fine, isn't he, Doctor?" Adam asked with his arms crossed.

"Oh, I think so." Dr. Tanner nodded with a smile, putting his stethoscope and other tools in his medical bag. "Some broken ribs, a few sprains, some bumps and bruises, but nothing major. I do believe he has a slight concussion. But he'll mend fast, I have no doubt."

"Yeah. Especially with that kind of attention!" Lefou pointed out. Lissa was sitting on the edge of the bed, smoothing out Robert's scruffy hair that was bedraggled out from under the bandage on his forehead.

"Quite so. I can see he's in good hands." Dr. Tanner smiled, putting on his scarf, coat, and hat. "Look after him, Lissa. I've left some instructions. If he appears feverish or just seems to be getting worse, you come get me right away."

"I will. Thank you, Doctor." Lissa smiled at her old friend. "There's some hot coffee in the kitchen. Please help yourself."

"I shall indeed." Dr. Tanner grinned gratefully. "I've given him something for the pain, and a remedy to help him sleep. Oh, don't get up, Lissa. I'll see myself out."

"Thank God it's nothing too serious." Maurice sighed.

"You're telling me!" Robert agreed. Lissa grunted and they shared a kiss.

" _Oh, please."_ Gaston groaned, covering his eyes. "Not again!" He was happy to see his sister so in love with someone who truly cared about her. But he could only take so much of their smooching and sweet talk. Of course, he and Sarah were no exception. But...well, that was totally different!

"Aww. _Too much_ for you, big brother?" Lissa flashed him a toothy grin. Gaston cringed.

"At least have the decency to remember that you have company present!" He wailed.

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk." Lefou retorted. "How many times have you and S..."

"All right, enough!" Gaston cut him off. Adam and Maurice were snorting beside him. "How come you never treated _me_ that nicely when I was stuck in bed?" Gaston huffed with his hands on his hips.

"You didn't blow me kisses and pay me sweet compliments the way he does." Lissa replied lightly.

"Oh." Gaston cleared his throat. "I suppose that _is_ important, isn't it?"

"Very!" Lissa smirked.

"You two could never get away with that at our place if Sarah had you over for supper."

"That is entirely different." Lissa smirked, glad to finally throw those words back at him. "You're under our roof this time!"

"Lissa? Are those your spice cakes?" Lefou asked hungrily.

"Yes. But you aren't the one stuck in bed." Lissa teased him. Lefou looked forlorn. He wanted some of those cakes. Lissa snickered. "Go ahead, fellows! Help yourselves. The food is in the kitchen. It's the least I can do for you rescuing Rob." Lefou didn't have to be told twice. He bolted for the snacks while Adam followed.

"We'll give you two some time alone." Maurice smiled knowingly, shuffling out.

" _Jesse! That was mine!"_ Lefou could be heard whining in the parlor.

"Well, I am a bit famished." Gaston shrugged. Lissa caught him before he left the bedroom. She pulled his head down by his ears and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gaston cocked his head curiously at her.

"Thanks for rescuing him, big brother." Lissa whispered happily. "You kept your promise."

"That's what I do." Gaston smirked.

"Oh, go on!" Lissa laughed, shoving him out. He tried to peek inside the door, but she closed it almost on his nose. She came back to the bed.

"Alone at last." Robert purred as Lissa crouched closely to him.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Hey, Sis! Did I tell you about how I rescued him?" Gaston asked boisterously as he came back. Lissa glared and pushed him back out and bolted the door. She crawled on her side next to Robert and he placed his arms around her.

"You know? You look really cute all bandaged up and bedridden like this." Lissa crooned.

"Do I now?" Robert chuckled painfully. "Well, maybe I should go out and get myself beaten up more often."

"Oh, no you don't!" Lissa pinned him down. "Once was enough. I don't want you to make a habit of this."

"What a shame." Robert pouted. Lissa kissed his cheek and nuzzled his jaw with her nose.

"You're such a baby. And I love you!"


	42. Chapter 42 The Best Birthday Gift!

**Apparently, the chapter you've been waiting for! Guest, your patience is about to be rewarded! Finally, right? Actress Danielle Nicolet is who I visualize as Angelina.**

* * *

Winter flew away and spring blossomed into Villeneuve like a stream down a mountain. In May, Gaston was planning to take Sarah to Paris for a week so that she could see her family, and they could see how much Luke had grown! It was the middle of April right now. Lefou was at Gaston and Sarah's house for supper most every Thursday night. And he relished in spending time with his godson. This month had been the best birthday Gaston had ever had! Lissa was informed by the publisher that she should be receiving her first shipment of volumes of her romance novel.

It seemed like every day was like the one before, every morning just the same in the small, provincial town. But as May peeked around the corner, a big change was about to occur in Gaston's family!

* * *

"Hey, Sis!" Gaston grinned. "Where have you been hiding yourself? Haven't seen you for a while." He bounced Luke up on his shoulder. Lissa smiled, came up beside him and affectionately stroked Luke's round cheek. She'd come into town to do her usual shopping. Jesse was off to steal the baker's baguettes again.

"I have been having a difficult time...doing my _morning..."_ Lissa yawned. "Chores."

"Honestly, I declare." Gaston shook his head. "I thought by now that doctor husband of yours would've cured you of your case of burning the candle too long writing your make believe stories."

"I'm afraid _that,_ brother dear, is a permanent condition." Lissa grinned, and slightly yawned again. "Good thing you never decided to take up studying medicine. You assume too much."

"Are you saying I _couldn't_ do it, if I put my mind to it?" Gaston pouted.

"I'm saying that it just doesn't suit your personality." Lissa corrected him. "I think you look much more appropriate in your army coat anyway." Gaston smirked. "How...how... _issss_ …"

Lissa's eyes scrunched into her face as she yawned hard again. Gaston stared at her with creased eyebrows. "Ahem! How is Sarah?" Lissa cleared her throat.

"Busy as a beaver." Gaston said. "She's been neglecting my son too much, I decided to take up arms and draft him into some quality father/son time." Gaston kissed his son's cheek.

"You make it sound like a conspiracy." Lissa teased.

"I am only pointing out, Sis, that there will be nothing but the best for our children!" Gaston exclaimed, lifting Luke up in the air and nuzzling his nose. Luke giggled and swatted at Gaston's face. Lissa smiled fondly watching them. But gazing up that high suddenly made her feel lightheaded. She gulped and began to stumble without realizing it. "Hey, you all right?" Gaston asked.

"I, uh...your mountain top height does funny things to me." Lissa said casually.

"Ah, that's the story of my life." Gaston boasted. _"I create feelings in others they don't understand."_ Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well. I must go. Tell..." Lissa yawned _again._ "Tell Sarah hello for me. Okay?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes. Must have been those late nights of making hard love with her husband. Maybe it was the spring air, but Robert had been extra intimate lately.

" _Sure..."_ Gaston looked at her in confusion as she walked away. "That shrimp doc is working her too hard. I'd better have a 'talk' with him!" Gaston decided. Luke reached up for Gaston's dark hat and pulled it down over Gaston's nose. "Oh, so you wanna hide my natural beauty, eh?" Gaston growled playfully.

* * *

One rainy morning April morning, as Lissa rose out of bed, she felt extremely woozy. She tried laying back down, hoping that would help, but her stomach burned and she had to dash to the chamber pot. She was there all morning, miserably lying on the floor with Jesse at her side.

* * *

Robert was sometimes gone by the time Lissa got up. This Sunday morning, he planned to take Lissa for a visit to the castle after church, but when he opened the door to the bedroom, "Hey! How come you're still in bed?" Robert sputtered. Lissa was curled in a fetal position.

"I don't feel well." She groaned. "Rob, would you mind very much if I didn't go to church this morning?"

"No." Robert shrugged and came to the bed. "What's wrong, darling?"

"I just feel so queasy." Lissa closed her eyes. Robert felt her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever." He said with relief. "Are you in pain?"

"No. I just feel so lousy." Lissa shook her head. "I feel the same way I have for the passed few days."

"Well, all right, Lis. If you're not up to it. Do you think you'll be over it by the time I return?"

"I hope so." Lissa nodded. Robert kissed her head. He gave her a tonic to help settle her stomach.

"Lis, I'm thinking I should have Dr. Tanner come back with me and have a look at you."

"On Sunday? It's his day off!"

"But, Sweetheart, if you're sick..."

"It will pass. I should be feeling better by the time church lets out."

" _Okay."_ Robert gulped. He didn't like leaving her like this. "I'll be back soon. I promise!"

"Hey! What have you done to my sister?" Gaston squinted at Robert when he arrived at church solo.

"Nothing!" Robert blurted. "She's feeling a little under the weather today, so I decided to let her stay home and rest."

"She's not seriously ill, is she?" Sarah asked with concern.

"Oh, no! _No..."_ Robert tried to reassure himself.

"About that. She's been working too hard." Gaston began. "You really ought to..."

"Uh, dear? Service is about to start. Come along." Sarah grinned, taking his arm. Gaston frowned at her. Gaston had Luke on his shoulder and he led Sarah inside.

" _We'll talk later!"_ He told Robert.

* * *

Lissa was feeling better by noon, much to Robert's relief and her color looked better. But it worried him that she had had such an episode, _again!_ That shouldn't have been happening! They enjoyed a lovely afternoon at the castle, visiting Adam and Belle, Maurice, and their friends.

* * *

It was before dawn, and Lissa was still sleeping. "Lis?" Robert whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" Lissa hummed quietly.

"I have to go early. There's an emergency down the trail. If I'm not back by sun up, and you have another one of those episodes, I want you to go see Dr. Tanner." Robert told her firmly.

"Mph." Lissa grunted.

"I love you."

"You too..." Lissa whispered as she drifted back off to sleep.

By the time Lissa had felt well enough to venture into town, Dr. Tanner wasn't there. He was helping Robert with the emergency. As she passed the Legume's home, Lissa thought on Gaston and Sarah's departure for Paris a week ago:

 _Lissa and Lefou strolled to the Legume's to see Gaston and Sarah off to Paris. "Have fun." Lefou said. "And don't let my godson's grandparents and aunts spoil him too much! That's my job!"_

" _All right, Lefou." Sarah giggled._

" _Hopefully, he'll sleep part of the way." Gaston yawned._

" _Bye, Lissa." Sarah kissed her cheek._

" _Take care. And please tell me about it when you return." Lissa said. Then she looked at Gaston. "Do you think you'll make it back on time for my birthday?" She asked._

" _Absolutely." Gaston said dramatically. "Not. We've been attached to each other all these years, Sis. Don't you think it's time we left a little space between us?" He was only teasing, but Lissa instantly looked as if she was going to cry! "Hey! I'm just joking!" Gaston told her quickly. "Of course I plan for us to be back for your birthday."_

" _What if you can't make it?" Lissa tried to bite back those ridiculous tears that had sprung on her so suddenly._

" _I'll be here!" Lefou answered._

" _I promise you, we'll be back. Come here and give me a goodbye hug." Gaston said. Lissa obeyed. "See you soon, Sis. Don't get into any real good trouble without me!"_

" _Ahem!" Sarah scolded him._

" _Shouldn't you be telling Lefou that?" Lissa grinned with her hands on her hips._

" _Who? Me?" Lefou shrugged innocently._

Lissa smiled warmly. She missed them. But they were supposed to be back tomorrow! As Lissa neared the fishmonger's stand, the putrid scent of raw fish hit her hard, and she nearly stumbled as she hid in the alley to throw up. As she headed home, Agathe had been watching her from a distance. She smiled knowingly.

* * *

"I'm getting very worried." Robert told his mentor, about Lissa's bouts with morning sickness.

"Haven't the tonics helped?" Dr. Tanner asked.

"No!" Robert cried. "I'm very concerned."

"And this only happens in the morning?"

" _Every_ morning! Yes, Sir!" Robert nodded.

" _Oh."_ Dr. Tanner smirked. "I see. Well, not to worry, Robert. Your wife will be fine, I assure you." He clapped Robert's shoulder.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Robert blurted out.

" _Oh, just a hunch."_ Dr. Tanner cocked his head. Robert gaped at him in confusion.

"Uh, Sir? No disrespect intended, but I think _you've_ been in the sun too long!"

* * *

When Lissa returned home, she fed the chickens and watered down Brisa while Jesse roamed around the little place. Her stomach growled loudly and she rushed inside, and raided her cupboards for a snack. Then she heard a clip-clop outside. She peeked out the window and she stared in surprise when she saw Angelina, the midwife, drive up in her riding chair! Lissa came out to the porch. "Angelina?" She greeted curiously. "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour, Lissa!" Angelina waved and dismounted, carrying her bag. "I was just driving by and thought I'd stop to say hello."

"Oh. Would you like to come in?" Lissa asked.

"Please." Angelina smiled. Her olive skin and raven black hair shone in the afternoon sun. When she stepped into the house, she noticed a platter of small biscuits and fruit only half-eaten. Apparently, Lissa had been munching on them when she'd arrived! _Mmm-hmm,_ Angelina thought to herself, narrowing her eyes.

Lissa's heart was beating wildly because the midwife of all people was here! "Angelina?" She asked slowly.

"Hmm?" Angelina cocked her head knowingly.

"I, uh...I've been thinking of stopping by your place," Lissa bit her lip nervously. Her stomach filled with butterflies, a mingle of anxiety, hope, and worry.

" _You have?"_ Angelina smiled, feigning surprise.

"Yes. I, Robert told me to see Dr. Tanner, but he wasn't in. You see, I...I've been having these episodes every morning for a while. I've been having a very upset stomach every time I wake up." Lissa explained.

"Ahh. I heard. Dr. Tanner is out helping your husband right now, so I thought I'd save him the trouble." Angelina said casually. Truth was, Agathe had come to her and hinted that Lissa might need a visit from her.

"There have been other things too, and...I'm almost afraid to hope that maybe...could it be...do you think I could be with child?" Lissa asked quickly, her heart racing.

" _Maybe."_ Angelina squinted playfully the way she always did when she was messing with someone. "You said there have been other things?"

"Mmm-hmm. For instance, I'm finding myself extremely peckish! And, I feel so sad and am starting to cry for the most ridiculous reasons!"

"Well, then. I think we'd better take a look." Angelina smiled warmly. "Let's go in the bedroom."

* * *

Lissa could not stop smiling as she imagined what it would be like when Robert got home. She could not wait! She'd prepared a lovely supper and wore her favorite lavender gown. It was nearly dark by the time she finally heard Steve whinny, indicating Robert's return. "Oh, Jesse! I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Lissa clapped her hands together. "He's gonna be so surprised!" She grabbed Jesse by the head and kissed him hard. She paced impatiently as Robert watered his horse before coming inside.

"I can't believe it!" Robert growled as he barged inside the front door. Lissa jumped a little, startled at his gruff manner. It wasn't like him to appear so angry. Robert was rarely this upset.

"What's the matter, Rob?" Lissa asked.

"Is it too much to ask, that a person treat another one like a human being?" Robert threw his hands in the air, almost as if he was talking to the wall, rather than to her. "Sometimes I don't understand the human race, and if tonight was any indication of what our society calls _culture,_ I say to heck with it!" Robert hollered.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa asked, hoping she hadn't done something to trigger his unusual temper.

"I did my rounds in Colmar today." Robert huffed. "There was a woman who had bruises all over. Her husband called me because she wasn't speaking to him, and when I got there, her mouth was bloody! Her jaw was busted! I bet you on my reputation that he did it!"

"That's awful!" Lissa exclaimed. "But what makes you say that?"

"Because of the way he treated her!" Robert snarled. "I saw those bruises and became concerned for her safety. So as I examined her, I discovered some fractured bones. When I tried to ask her questions about her injuries, he always answered for her. She looked scared and so did their children. I didn't like it."

"What did you do?"

"I said she should be taken to a hospital. He refused. I told him her jaw was broken. He said that it served her right, because she didn't cook his supper the way he told her to! I suspect this isn't the first time he's struck her. I tried to speak with their children, but they just clammed up, like they were under some sort of spell. I ordered that she be taken to the hospital, on my authority as a surgeon. He refused, and told her to start fixing his dinner properly! She was too scared to move! He shoved her on the floor. I sent for the constables and told them everything I had witnessed, but they only said that it wasn't their business what a man did in his own house! I tried to emphasize to them in the strongest terms I could that if this man wasn't put under lock and key, well, who knows but that one day his wife and or children don't end up dead on the floor! I told him that I'd go to higher authoritative resources, and he said he'd sue me. I told him to go ahead, but that he can't treat his family that way. He had the constables throw me out for trespassing and threatening him!"

"I'm so sorry, Rob." Lissa hung her head, her lip trembling. She rubbed his shoulders. "Will they be all right?"

"I doubt it. And there's nothing we can do about it. That's the worst part."

Lissa was weeping now that her wonderful, special supper mood had been spoiled. "I don't suppose you're hungry?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Not really." Robert muttered. Lissa tried to hold in a sob, but it busted out. Robert gaped at her in alarm. "Lis? What's the matter? Why are you crying, Sweetheart? Did I say something to offend you?"

"No, but you didn't even notice that I'm wearing my favorite dress for you, or what a special dinner I made, that I worked very hard on, for _you!"_ Lissa blubbered.

"I'm sorry." Robert said guiltily. "I was so worked up that I didn't pay attention. But I certainly am noticing _now!"_ He grinned. Lissa just kept weeping. "Hey." He gripped her wrists. "Lis, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please don't cry like that."

"I had something very special to tell you!" Lissa cried.

"What is it? I'm listening, honey. I promise!"

"I can't tell you like this." Lissa shook her head.

"Like what?" Robert shrugged. Lissa ran to the bedroom to wash her face. Robert, bewildered, followed after her. He found her at the wash basin, splashing water on her face and trying to regain her composure. _Oh, you stupid pea brain!_ Robert scolded himself. "Darling, I'm sooo sorry. I forgot. Happy birthday!" He announced, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her face as he stood behind her. "I did get you a present."

"You remembered?" Lissa hiccuped.

"Yes, I remembered...for the most part. And you look lovely." Robert assured her. "Now," he made her face him. "What was this important thing you wanted to tell me about? You only put on this dress when you feel very, very happy, or something very special is happening."

Lissa brightened up though her face was red. "Robert, there's something you need to know. Something I have to tell you." Lissa said. Robert stiffened and his face filled with panic. He anxiously clenched her wrists.

"You're...you're not sick, are you?" Robert asked frightfully.

"Oh, no! No, no, dear. I've never felt better in my life!" Lissa smiled widely. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Then what is it?" Robert persisted. Lissa leaned in toward him, slowly pulled his hands and placed them on her stomach, then she pressed her hands on his chest.

"Ohh, Rob!" She could barely contain her excitement. "Dr. Travis, _you_ are going to be a father!" Robert didn't even blink. He just stared at her, completely stunned.

"W-w-w-what?" He stammered.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Lissa cried, practically dancing on air.

"A baby?" Robert's eyes bulged. He was shaking.

"Yes!"

"You mean, a _baby_ baby? Our baby? You mean, a _real_ baby?" Robert fumbled over his words.

"Uh-huh!" Lissa beamed and her eyes were sparkling with joy. Robert finally moved with his face, besides looking dumb. His blue eyes danced and his smile gleamed.

"A baby..." He choked, overcome with happiness. He began laughing out loud with tears in his eyes. He tenderly cupped her face. "Lis, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, dear." Lissa gazed into his eyes. Robert clasped his lips with hers, she threw her arms around his neck as they both cheered and laughed together. Jesse was barking excitedly, not understanding what was going on, but giddy that his master and mistress were obviously glad about something. Robert hoisted her off the ground and twirled her around in a haze of happiness, then they began kissing real hard, both firmly holding onto each other, until they stumbled so that Robert fell backwards down onto the bed with Lissa right on top of him. She grabbed his face and continued to kiss him. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Lissa refused to let him up. Robert reached his hand up to stroke her face.

"We're gonna have a baby! A child, all our own." He smiled up at her.

"Are you happy, Robert?" Lissa asked.

"What? Are you joking? I'm the happiest guy in France!" Robert told her. She leaned down and hugged him.

"I'm so glad." She breathed. Then he pushed her off him and immediately sat up on the bed.

"Darling, you feel all right? You shouldn't be on your feet! Here, sit down."

"Rob, I _am_ sitting." Lissa chuckled.

"Do you need a pillow? Some milk? Anything?" Robert wouldn't stop talking. He was positively dizzily happy with this life-changing news.

"Rob, I'm fine." Lissa laughed, patting his hands.

"That's all I want to know!" Robert's shoulders sagged in relief. He knelt down on the floor next to her. He rested his hands on her hips and held her closely to himself with her hand on his shoulder. "Ohh, Lis, I...I can't begin to tell you how happy I am right now!"

"Are you really?"

"Oh, yes!" Robert kissed her hand. "When is it going to be?"

"I'm not very far along yet, but Angelina says there is no doubt that I'm pregnant. She's predicting some time closely after the New Year." Lissa shrugged.

"That's a very long time." Robert pouted.

"Oh, trust me, it'll be here before we know it!" Lissa joked. Robert took his eyes off her jubilant face and gazed at her stomach. To think that a new life was being formed in there was truly thrilling to him. He shook his head, smiling.

"It's a real miracle." He sighed.

"Yes." Lissa agreed. Robert gently placed his hand on her abdomen and softly caressed it, wanting to give his son or daughter a loving start. Lissa watched him lovingly and rested her chin on top of his head and kissed his scruffy mob of hair that she loved so much. "I love you, Robert. Sooo much." Lissa whispered with happy tears. "I never imagined being this happy was possible!" Robert looked up at her without tearing his hand away from her middle.

"Well, you'd best get used to it then!" He smiled. He lightly but sweetly kissed her stomach, where their little one was growing. "When did you find out?"

"Only today."

"That is _some_ birthday present, huh?" He grinned.

"Oh my. I forgot it was my birthday! Yes, it's been wonderful!"

Sleep was no friend to Lissa and her husband as they lay in bed together that night. Their minds were too excited and joyful to think about sleep. Lissa lay clasped in his arms with him tugging her from behind, up to his chest. "Baby Travis. Yeah. I like the sound of that." Robert smirked.

"I think someone is prejudiced." Lissa teased.

"And why not?" Robert cocked his head. "I mean, I'm gonna be a papa! Don't I get some bragging rights?" He moaned playfully. Lissa just giggled as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked nervously.

"That's too far ahead to think! At the moment, I can't say. This is still all so sudden!"

"I always imagined and wondered what it would be like, to be pregnant, and telling my husband the news." Lissa said wistfully, resting her head on his arm. He slipped out from that and sat up, hovering over her.

"And? So, how does it feel?" He asked, nuzzling her nose with his.

"It feels wonderful." Lissa sighed contentedly. Robert kissed her lips. Then he looked down and stroked her stomach before kissing their still being formed baby.

"Goodnight, Baby Travis." He whispered. "I'm so happy getting to know you, I feel like it's _my_ birthday!" Lissa laughed, but rubbed his bare arm. "Love you, my little munchkin." He kissed their baby one more time. Lissa grabbed him by the hair and slowly pulled his face back to hers.

"And I love _you."_ She smiled. Robert clambered over her and they relished in making love together.

* * *

The next morning, Lissa woke to the wonderful smell of bacon sizzling and hot cakes browning. She smiled as it was a beautiful morning. "Good morning, Sweetheart!" Robert greeted heartily 15 minutes later, when he walked into the bedroom with a tray of scrumptious food, and a vase of pretty flowers. Lissa smiled and tried to sit up. "Oh, don't strain yourself!" Robert gasped, quickly setting the tray aside and helping her sit up. "You all right?"

"Yes, dear." Lissa laughed. She patted Jesse on the head as he whimpered at the side of the bed, hoping for some of the food.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Fine. Hungry!" Lissa exclaimed. Robert kissed her cheek. He looked down and patted her still flat tummy.

"And how's the baby?"

"Fine, as far as I know." Lissa smiled. Then her eyes bulged at the enormous amount of breakfast he'd served her. "Rob?! Are you expecting company? Or were you going to eat with me?" She laughed.

"You're eating for two now, darling. And you need to keep your strength up." Robert said innocently.

"But this is still a bit much." Lissa cocked her head. Jesse barked eagerly in agreement. They both laughed at him. "You keep feeding me like this, and I will _definitely_ start looking like a pear sooner than later! And it won't be from the baby either!" Lissa joked.

"I just want to make sure you get the best of everything." Robert ignored her. "Including me."

"In that case..." Lissa threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "And thank you, dear. That was very sweet. And the flowers are pretty."

"Just doctor's orders." Robert shrugged. "Plus, also a little belated, much deserved birthday royalty."

* * *

Lissa and Robert were so happy that they just had to share their wonderful news with somebody! Robert drove her to the castle, thankful that the entire household was present. Lissa smiled when she saw her goddaughter Ella make a run with outstretched arms for Jesse who licked her small face with his big tongue, making her giggle. Lissa's castle family was thrilled for her and Robert, but no one was happier for them than Belle. She gave Lissa a tight, heartfelt, tearful hug. She also had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "We were right." She smiled at Maurice.

"About what?" Lissa creased her eyebrows.

"We had suspicions that that was what was going on." Belle grinned with her hands on her hips.

"But...how did you know?" Lissa laughed.

"You're positively radiant, my dear." Maurice smiled warmly. "I know that glow. You're obviously smiling for two."

* * *

Gaston and Sarah had actually returned home the night before, absolutely exhausted. They were both incredibly relieved that little Luke was so zonked he slept hard through the whole night. They and Lefou decided to drive to Robert and Lissa's cottage the next day to celebrate Lissa's birthday. Plus Gaston was positive his sister was planning a big welcome home meal for them. Sarah wasn't so sure. She had her mind on _other things_ Lissa might be occupied with. She'd noticed the signs when Lissa had bid them goodbye as they departed for Paris. Her knowing expression had not been lost on Gaston. "Angel, would you please tell me what you're being so mysterious about?" Gaston pleaded in the carriage. "You've had the most peculiar smile on your face since we left for Paris!"

"Oh, I have a feeling we're about to find out." Sarah shrugged. Gaston shook his head, completely baffled.

Lissa was delighted with surprise when they arrived. Jesse ran to Lefou. "Happy birthday, Lissa." Sarah kissed her cheek, with baby Luke in her arms.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lissa gushed. "Well, Lukee? How did you like Paris?"

"He fussed a lot." Sarah sighed. Lissa hugged Lefou.

"Don't worry. We have some cake for you." She assured him. Lefou sighed in relief.

"Hey! What about me?" Gaston pouted, with his arms outstretched. "I don't get a hug, or kiss, or anything? Nice to have friends, isn't it?" He huffed in mockery.

"Now, now. That's enough, Sourpuss." Lefou teased. Gaston frowned at him. Lissa came to him.

"I'm glad you all made it back home safely."

"Well, to prove that you won't hold a grudge against me for being gone, how about a big welcome back hug?" Gaston chuckled. He grabbed Lissa off the ground and swung her around. Normally she'd laugh, but not this time! Lissa stiffened in his grip.

"Gaston...put me down! Please!" She begged unhappily. Gaston set her back on her feet and she held fast to his arms for support. She swayed dizzily.

"Lissa? You okay? You've gone pale!" Lefou gasped. Lissa's breath hitched as she stumbled backwards, looking even more pale.

"Sorry. Excuse me! Pardon me. I'm sorry!" Lissa wailed, covering her hand to her mouth and she ran to the side of the house where she leaned against the wall, doubled over and vomited.

"What the heck? That was real weird!" Lefou blurted out, befuddled.

"That's been happening a lot lately." Robert sighed. Sarah nodded to herself, smiling.

"Then why don't you fix it?" Gaston scolded Robert. "You're a medicine man, confound it." When her stomach finally emptied, Lissa staggered back, perspiring.

"I am so sorry!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Gaston asked in alarm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Lissa felt like she couldn't stop weeping.

"Hey, hey! It's all right. It's okay." Lefou told her.

"Darling, I'm sorry I made you ill!" Gaston exclaimed in absolute confusion.

"It's not...I...I don't even know why...oohh!" Lissa covered her face with her hands and ran away, weeping.

"What _the heck_ did I just do?" Poor Gaston cried with his arms in the air, completely baffled.

"I think she'll be all right, dear." Sarah assured Gaston.

"Yes. She will." Robert said wistfully. Gaston curled his lip, absolutely clueless.

* * *

"Before we serve the cake, we have something to tell you." Robert said, with his arm around Lissa's waist.

"Don't tell us." Gaston said, sipping his lemonade. "You got your first pair of manly suspenders!" Lefou snorted in laughter. Lissa rolled her eyes. Sarah nudged Gaston in the gut. "Sorry." He muttered. "I'm only joking, my love."

"As usual, wrong again, Smartypants." Robert gloated. "Lis, you wanna tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Lefou asked, chowing down on a biscuit. Lissa was very giddy.

"I'm pregnant!" Lissa cried. "We're having a baby!"

"Ooohh!" Sarah gasped, covering her face with her hands.

" _No!"_ Lefou laughed out loud. "Really?!"

"Yes, in January, God willing." Lissa beamed. Robert kissed her cheek.

Gaston, loudly gagged, and choked, and coughed down his punch. He pounded his chest with his fist to calm himself, but he couldn't catch his breath. Lefou patted him hard on the back. "W-what?" Gaston sputtered when he could speak.

"You're going to be an uncle, big brother!" Lissa smiled up at him as she was showered with hugs and kisses from Lefou and Sarah.

"That's fantastic, Rob! Congratulations!" Lefou heartily shook his friend's arm.

"Thanks, pal. I can't believe it." Robert replied.

Gaston grew misty-eyed. He slowly approached and hugged his sister hard. She laughed and cried, returning the embrace. "You're growing up too fast on me, little sister." Gaston tried to scold. "I'm truly happy for you. And you've never looked more beautiful."

"Aww, thank you, Gaston." Lissa smiled. "Guess I decided to follow your advice after all, huh?"

"It's about time!" Gaston blurted out. Everybody laughed. He hugged his sister one more time.

"Gaston...you're squishing me…." Lissa gagged. He instantly loosened his grip. He didn't want to crush her or his new little nephew or niece! Though in his mind, it was most definitely going to be a nephew! Of that he was certain.

"Well, fatherhood certainly hasn't penetrated your reflexes...old man." Robert grinned evilly.

" _Don't you call me that!"_ Gaston literally growled.

* * *

"Oh, this has been the happiest birthday I've ever had!" Lissa told Robert in bed that night.

"I think you're beginning to say that to me on every birthday." Robert retorted playfully.

"Well, this has certainly been the best one so far!" Lissa cuddled into him. Robert kissed her head, and held his wife and child close.


	43. Chapter 43 Hormones

Lissa continued to have morning sickness every day for three more weeks. It was gruesome. Robert tried to help it ease up by giving her tonics and making sure she was comfortable. But he was worried and confessed his fears to the midwife. "It's all right, Dr. Travis." Angelina smiled after checking on Lissa. "It's just the little one growing inside of her. It's a major life change and her body is still learning how to respond to it. She should be feeling better soon though."

"I hope so!" Robert gulped.

* * *

"You know? It's beautifully strange." Lissa told Belle one morning when she visited. "The days I'm sicker are when Robert's out a lot. When Robert is home in the mornings, and stays a while with me, I don't feel half as ill!"

"I think that's understandable." Belle smiled. "I'm sure your baby appreciates those moments too."

"Yes." Lissa smiled, looking down and lovingly rubbing her waist. " _So?_ How do you enjoy having a little _boy_ to raise?" She quipped in a teasing voice.

"It's fun." Belle chuckled. "But so much more of a challenge than raising a little girl! Ella is such low maintenance and very compliant. But Charles? That is an entirely different story! He wants to eat, nearly _all the time!_ And is he ever impatient!"

"Aah! So he _does_ take after his father?" Lissa teased. Belle had to laugh, remembering Adam when she first met him as the Beast and how crotchety he was.

"Yes. Yes, he _does!"_ Belle exclaimed. "And he is the spitting image of Adam in every way! Except, I truly think he has Papa's nose."

* * *

Robert had finished his rounds for the day-well so far. Emergencies and cases had a way of calling on him unexpectedly. He picked a bouquet of flowers and hid them behind his back as he tromped up the steps to the front porch. But he heard trouble when he walked inside. _"Jesse! Out! NOW!"_ He heard Lissa command in a strangled voice. Jesse brushed passed his legs with his ears lowered. Robert stepped into the kitchen to find a wet floor, an overturned bucket of water, and muddy paw prints all over the floor. Lissa was standing up against the table, with tears in her eyes. Ordinarily-oh, she'd be irritated and scold the dog-she'd be laughing about this, but today it felt like the end of the world to her.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"I just scrubbed this floor and now look at it!" Lissa wailed. "It's a mess! And now I have to scrub it all over again." Robert came to her side.

"Why don't you go lie down and rest? You need to keep your strength up, darling." Robert smiled.

"I can't. I have to clean this up." Lissa grumbled.

"I'll do that. Now you go and sit down and take it easy. Really, I insist." Robert grinned. Lissa shook her head, sniffling.

"Thank you." She nodded. "I can't believe I yelled at Jesse!"

"Sweetheart, he knows you didn't mean it." Robert assured her.

"But I never yell at him, _like that._ I have to find him." Lissa groaned, leaving the room.

"Lis..." Robert shook his head.

Lissa dropped down onto the top step of the porch. "Jesse!" She called. "Jesse! Please come!" She wept. Jesse came bounding up the steps, wagging his tail. Lissa grabbed him, clutching him around the neck and sobbing. "I'm sorry, boy! I didn't mean it! I know it was an accident. I'm sorry!" Jesse just stood there. Robert was watching from the doorway, bewildered.

"Gosh. Is she _really_ okay?" He shook his head.

* * *

Lissa was so relieved when the morning sickness finally completely dissipated, as was Robert! That's when the fun began. Lissa began her cravings. Late one night, Robert was sleeping soundly in bed but heard noises. They sounded as if they were coming from the kitchen. He sat up, rubbing his eyes to make sure Lissa was asleep, but her side of the bed was cold and empty. He slipped on a bathrobe and trudged out of the bed chamber, his unkempt hair all straggled and sticking up in different directions. He blinked as he entered the dining room to find Lissa sitting at the table. "Lis, _what_ are you doing?" Robert yawned, squinting from the bright candlelight.

"Oh, Rob. I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" Lissa asked, feeling bad for having disturbed him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Robert said sleepily, his head drooping heavily.

"I'm fine." Lissa smiled. "I just felt sooo hungry!"

"Is that...honey I smell?" Robert creased his eyebrows.

"Oui. Honey spread on cheese, with cold ham slices, and raspberry sauce and pickles on top of the croissant rolls." Lissa remarked casually, _as if_ it was a normal meal.

"Ooo." Robert frowned pitifully, holding his own stomach. "You turn my stomach just thinking about it."

"It doesn't really taste as gruesome as it sounds." Lissa said cheerily.

"Darling, it's the middle of the night." Robert moaned. He just wanted to go back to sleep. "Why would you eat something so...obscure?"

"Well, I was hungry for it." Lissa smiled and looked down and patted her middle. "I suppose the baby was too." She nipped a bite of roll with raspberry sauce dribbling down the pickle and pastry.

"Tell the baby to pick a more convenient time for a pick-me-up." Robert sighed, trudging back to the bed chamber. He flopped down onto their bed. _"Honey and pickles, raspberry sauce and cold ham..."_ He groaned, cringing. His own stomach began to churn.

* * *

"Not so fast, Doc!" Gaston hollered at Robert as he saw him leaving the cobbler's shop. Gaston strode over to him.

" _Doc?"_ Robert giggled skeptically. "I believe that's the first time you've called me that, other than Short Stuff, or instead of Pipsqueak."

"Well, I suppose you _are_ growing up, now that you're gonna be a father." Gaston remarked. "That kid will make a man out of you yet!"

"Sounds scary when I think about it!" Robert gulped hard.

"So, how's my little sister?" Gaston asked. "Is she getting enough rest? You're not overfeeding her, are you? If I ever hear a mere whisper, true or not, that you are not treating her right..." Gaston narrowed his eyes.

"Lissa's fine." Robert cut him off quickly. "I've never seen her so happy. But..."

" _But?"_ Gaston probed sternly.

"She's so, she cries easily over the strangest things." Robert shrugged. "Just yesterday, before I left to make my rounds, I found her sitting in the grass of our back yard, sobbing."

"What did you do to her?" Gaston took a step closer.

"Nothing!" Robert blurted defensively. "She was upset because she dropped the basket of eggs she'd collected from the hens in the coop. They were all ruined. I can do with something else to eat, but she was _inconsolable!_ "

"Well, get used to it, my friend. I had _more than_ my share of that when Sarah was carrying Luke!" Gaston exclaimed.

"And last night!" Robert rambled. He obviously needed to talk to _somebody,_ namely another _man!_ Lefou wouldn't be able to relate, as he didn't have children or an emotional wife. Robert needed to vent to someone who would understand. "I ate enough to be satisfied, but Lissa begged me to have second helpings. I told her I was fine, and she burst into tears, going on about how hard she'd worked to make it good. Lissa isn't that kind of wife. She usually takes things in stride and is very understanding when I'm bushed. But last night my refusal really hurt her feelings! She told me later that she'd overreacted, but these kind of emotions keeping popping out on us at the most unexpected moments. I tell you, Gaston," Robert shook his head, "this fatherly husband business: it...it's scary!"

"Tell me about it!" Gaston agreed.

"Utterly terrifying!" Robert gasped. "I want everything to work out so much, so the baby will be taken care of, but this is so peculiar. Lissa is making _me_ nervous and rattled! No wonder parents end up with gray hairs!" Gaston winced. How he wished Robert hadn't said that! He didn't realize that his hand instantly quickly ran over his own dark hair on top of his head, praying he didn't have any more approaching gray hairs, and hoping that if there were, that he could make them magically disappear with one swipe of his hand.


	44. Chapter 44 Papa Gaston

**Hope you enjoy this one. I had fun writing it. Lots of GastonXSarah**

* * *

Gaston had walked before anyone else his age when he was a little boy-as if anyone could ever remember him being _little-._ He'd talked first, and as he got older, he'd grown taller and more handsome than anyone else. And his young son seemed to be following in his footsteps to a certain extent. It was June now, and little Luke was already beginning to attempt walking and speaking! Sarah and Gaston had been trying to teach Luke how to take some steps. His first attempt on his own caught them totally by surprise!

Sarah had returned from the mission house, and set Luke down on the floor to crawl around and play with his toys in the parlor. She went to the kitchen and set about making some tea. Gaston hadn't greeted her that morning as he'd been called out before sunup regarding a possible wagon accident by travelers outside the village. But at this particular moment, he burst into the house, marching with his big boots and made his presence _very known_ at the kitchen doorway. He attacked Sarah's waist, and she shrieked in astonishment, letting out a high-pitched yelp. Gaston growled seductively with an arrogant chuckle as he dipped her and kissed her. She let out a gasp when he finally released her.

"Dear, what was that for?!" Sarah panted. "You nearly kissed the life out of me!"

"I'll have to remember that compliment." Gaston teased.

"What's gotten into you?" Sarah asked suspiciously. "You haven't been this affectionate in a while."

"Then let me make it up to you..." Gaston narrowed his eyes and backed her up against the wall, ready for some very intimate physical affection. Sarah didn't scold or refuse. She'd missed this. They'd both been so busy lately with him managing affairs in town and around Villeneuve, and her just trying to keep up with her son! Gaston finally let her breathe again. "Still love me?" He whispered slowly.

" _Mmm!"_ Sarah grinned with her eyes closed. She lay her head on his chest and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't wake me up, let me dream."

The moment was too short-lived though. They heard what sounded like the front door. "Aww. What a shame." Sarah sighed. She started to walk away to answer the door, but Gaston gripped her waist and engulfed his arms around her in a suffocating hug. Sarah was relishing in every minute of it, but they shouldn't be rude to their visitor.

"Just want you to know how much I love you, Angel." Gaston told her. "Have I told you that this week?

" _Not_ enough!" Sarah shook her head. She wasn't joking. Gaston growled as he tightened his grip on her.

"Sorry." He kissed her face. "I love you, and I must go."

"Love you too, Muscles." Sarah chuckled as she came into the parlor. Luke wasn't there. She shook her head, figuring he'd crawled under the dining table again. Nope. She scurried up the stairs and didn't see him anywhere. "Gaston!" She yelled, running back down the stairs.

" _Yessss?"_ Gaston smirked at her. "You miss me already?"

"Where's Lukee?" Sarah asked firmly.

"I don't know." Gaston shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't you see him when you came into the house?!" Sarah scolded.

"Uhm...no." Gaston gulped guiltily.

"He was right there! I can't find him! Where could he be?" Sarah rambled. Usually if Luke was missing, he had crawled up the stairs or was hiding, or Gaston had him. But he was in none of his usual spots.

"Now, now, Angel. Simmer down." Gaston put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine. He's around here somewhere. Don't worry. _I'll_ find him." Gaston boasted and marched outside.

"You'd better! He's never done this before!" Sarah warned him frantically. Gaston whipped his head back and forth like a wolf on the prowl. He checked under the front porch, in Sarah's flower beds, and in the stable. Sarah was panicking. What had happened to her little boy? Did someone take him? He wasn't fast enough to wander out into the street yet!

" _Aha!"_ Sarah heard Gaston declare triumphantly and she raced to the back yard. Gaston had his arm around Luke's waist, holding him up to his chest. He carried him with one arm, but Luke didn't seem to mind. He actually liked it. "Here's the little rascal." Gaston said.

"Luke Allard Legume!" Sarah cried. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again!"

"Back up a little, Sweetheart. You'd better brace yourself. This is probably his first of many skirmishes." Gaston told her as he handed his son to his mother.

"Ohh. Don't say that!" Sarah frowned at him. "Oh, son. Are you all right?"

"I don't think he's hurt." Gaston said.

"Where was he?"

"Over at your laundry contraption, trying to figure out how to use the handle." Gaston replied.

"But...but, _how_ did he get there?" Sarah blinked.

"I suppose he could've crawled." Gaston scratched his head, unsure.

"But he's never gone that far before." Sarah argued. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, son. But don't scare your poor momma like that again!"

"No, don't do that again, son." Gaston shook his finger at Luke. " _Without me."_ He snickered.

Sarah punched his arm. "Don't talk to him like that! You'll fill him with ideas he's too young to be conspiring."

"He is my son." Gaston said wistfully.

" _Yes."_ Sarah said flatly. "That's why he needs to be manhandled probably more any other child in Villenueve." She whisked her son away from his father back into the house.

" _Boys will be boys."_ Gaston sighed to himself.

* * *

"GASTON!" Sarah screeched out the door as her husband set foot on the front lawn.

" _What?!"_ Gaston actually stumbled back a little, completely alarmed at his wife's so out of character outburst.

"Get in here, quick!" Sarah told him urgently. "Hurry!" He skipped up to the porch, Sarah snatched him by the arm, and jerked him inside.

"What's the matter? What is it?" Gaston panted, panicking.

"I've been waiting for you _all day!"_ Sarah berated him.

"Uhh...I'm sorry, dear, but..."

"Gaston! Lukee can talk!" Sarah told him.

"He what?"

"Yes! He said his first word this morning and he did it again just now! I've been waiting and waiting for you to get home so I could tell you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ohhh!" Gaston grimaced and dropped back down into his armchair, his shoulders sagging and his long, burly legs dragging on the floor. _"Sarah!_ Angel..." He tried to speak calmly, "why did you summon me inside like that? You had me scared to death that something was terribly wrong!" He held his chest dramatically, as if in pain. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm not joking."

"I didn't think you'd want to miss this." Sarah retorted.

"Of course not, my love. I don't wish to miss any precious moments with our son. But, I do wish you hadn't had to nearly scare me out of my wits to do it, that's all." Gaston sighed heavily. Sarah messed with his hair and caressed his chest.

"Aww. My poor baby." She said sarcastically. Gaston absolutely reveled in her touch and fussing over him. Until he realized she was rearranging his precious hairdo.

"Darling, please." He took her hand off the top of his head. "Are you sure he spoke?"

"Yes! He did! And what do you think his first word was? Guess."

"Angel, I don't have to guess." Gaston smiled wryly. _"Papa_ of course!"

"Lou?" Luke whimpered at the front window. He'd actually walked there! Gaston instantly bolted upright in his armchair.

"Was that him?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm!" Sarah nodded. She knelt down beside Luke. "Say it again, Sweetheart. Come on! Say it for Papa." Gaston watched zealously leaning forward, but Luke only stood there, sucking his thumb.

"Come on, my little hunter. Cat got your tongue?" Gaston asked, making a face. Luke giggled. "Come on, speak!" Luke suddenly felt very shy and hid his face in Sarah's shoulder.

"Lou?" Luke gazed up curiously at Sarah. She squeezed him hard.

"He did it!" She announced.

"Well, I'll be." Gaston smiled proudly. He picked Luke up and bounced him on his knee. "What does _Lou_ mean?" He asked Sarah.

"I don't know." Sarah chuckled. There was a knock at the door. Sarah rose to her feet and opened it. It was Lefou. "Lefou, Bonjour." Sarah smiled. "Come in."

"Merci." Lefou nodded. "I came to ask your permission if I could borrow Gaston at the tavern tonight for some buddy time?"

"I suppose." Sarah sighed. "Oh, Lefou! You won't believe..."

"Lou-Lou! Lou!" Luke screeched happily, holding out his arms for Lefou. Gaston stiffened and stopped bouncing him.

"Me?" Lefou grinned, pointing to himself.

"Lou! Lou!" Luke begged, anxiously reaching up for his godfather.

"Awww. Well, that's my boy." Lefou laughed as he picked up Luke. "He's talking now?!"

"Yes! For the first time." Sarah answered. "My little boy is growing up. I guess you are his first word."

"Well!" Lefou beamed proudly.

At the tavern, Lefou endlessly announced to everybody about five different times that his godson could speak and that his name was Luke's very first word ever! Gaston slumped in his chair, brooding. When he returned, Luke glanced at the door and asked, "Lou?"

"No, no, Sweetheart." Sarah shushed him. "No more Lou tonight."

"I think it's time for _your_ son to be put to bed." Gaston pouted.

* * *

Gaston had promised Sarah he'd put Luke to bed tonight, and she wasn't about to argue. But what she'd hoped to be some peace and quiet ended up in dizzy laughter coming from the nursery. Sarah was tired, but most curious as to what her husband and toddler thought was so funny. She trudged up the stairs and peeked in the doorway. Gaston was sitting on the bed bending over Luke, tickling his little tummy. Luke was laughing out loud heartily and wildly kicking his feet up in his papa's face. Sarah leaned her head against the door for a moment, snickering. Then she loudly clapped her hands as she entered. "All right, all right, you two babies. That's enough." She said. Gaston sighed as he sat back but Luke panted trying to catch his breath. Sarah picked Luke up and stood him on his feet. "Honestly, Gaston. How is he supposed to get to sleep if you keep riling him?"

"We were just having fun, Momma." Gaston said. Sarah ignored him and kissed her son's chubby cheek. "There, you see? You get kissed, and _I_ get scolded!" Gaston huffed at his son. Sarah turned and kissed his lips.

"Well, it's bedtime now."

" _Yes, Mum."_ Gaston mumbled. Luke kissed his nose. "Goodnight, my little hunter." Gaston reached a finger to poke him in the side again but Sarah flicked him. Gaston watched from the doorway as Sarah tucked her son in bed and came out into the hallway. She yawned as they made their way downstairs.

"I don't know about you, but I'm nearly ready to turn in myself." Sarah sighed.

"Bed? The night is young, my love." Gaston pointed out. He was still in a mischievous mood.

"Not for me." Sarah shook her head. Gaston crept his fingers up her neck, making her squeal and scrunch. "Stop that." She warned him playfully.

"Come on, Sweetheart. We can spare a couple hours. Let's have some fun tonight, just you and I. Please?" Gaston pleaded.

"I'd love to, Muscles. I really would. But I'm afraid a great big goodnight kiss and hug is all I can manage for tonight." Sarah yawned. "I'm sorry." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "I love you." Gaston followed her to the bed chamber. If she wouldn't stay up, at least they could be together alone before she fell asleep. As she removed her shoes, Gaston narrowed his eyes naughtily. He slammed the door. Sarah jumped but ignored it. Before she could do anything else, Gaston pounced on her and tugged her on the bed. "Gaston!" She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Haven't you noticed, darling? We're _alone."_

"I know. And it's wonderful, but..." Sarah sighed again.

"But nothing." Gaston argued. Next thing she knew, he was furiously attacking her waist.

"Ohh! Oh, no! Gaston!" Sarah laughed.

"You didn't heed me. _No one tickles like Gaston!"_ Gaston growled as he pinned her on her back in the bed so she couldn't get away. Then he was at it again. Sarah screeched as his big fingers raced up and down her sides.

"Oh, stop it, you big oaf!" Sarah protested, trying to push him away, but it was a losing battle. "Ohh, Gaston, please stop, you idiot!" She laughed dizzily. "Gaston! _Don't!"_

* * *

Adam had a business trip to make so he requested Cogsworth and Gaston to accompany him. Gaston was glad for it. It had been too long since he and his good friend had spent some quality time together, and it was quite refreshing. Adam was forced to listen and endure Gaston and Cogsworth arguing and trying to outdo each other in their tales of war and their own heroism. Adam was very relieved when the topic changed. "So, you have a son. Congratulations, my friend. You're a man now!" Gaston irked Adam. Adam rolled his eyes. "But truly, how does it feel to have a boy? Is it much different than raising a daughter?"

"Completely." Adam nodded. "I love both of them more than anything in the world. But there is a significant contrast between raising a son and bringing up a daughter. Charles has a mind of his own and likes to imitate what's around him. But at the same time, he's a fellow, a _guy,_ so I can talk to him about things he doesn't understand yet, things that Belle wouldn't understand because she is a woman."

"You have my sympathy." Gaston said sarcastically.

"But Charles is manageable. Ella? Oh gosh. I tell you, my good friend, raising a little girl is a holy terror!" Adam exclaimed. Gaston had to laugh at the petrified look on Adam's usually serious face.

"How so?" Gaston asked.

"She is such a pretty little thing, and so carefree that she has no idea of the many cruel dangers that could happen to her. I am positively in a panic when I don't know where she is! And to think that someday lads may be calling on her! Young and foolish scamps who want my little girl! I don't think I will ever find any of them good enough to take care of her the way I know how! But how do I explain that to her when she looks up at me sadly with those bright brown eyes?"

"Luckily, I have a son. So I am not cursed with that problem." Gaston smirked. "But I would love to help keep her in the safe circle from those young ne'er-do-wells! If any brat was to lay a harmful finger on my sweet little Ellie, I'll break every bone in his body! And I _won't_ be sorry for it either!" Gaston held his head high.

"You'll have to wait in line, Pretty Boy." Adam reminded him. "Piece of advice, my friend? If you and Sarah plan to have more children, don't make a daughter."

"Why ever not?" Gaston frowned.

"For the peace of mind for the rest of us!" Adam sighed dramatically. "One of _you_ is more than this town can handle. Imagine having a girl with your looks, and attitude?" Adam teased.

"It's a good thing your adviser is on hand, otherwise I would pulverize you right here and now, Fancy Pants!" Gaston retorted.

* * *

Gaston decided to eat lunch at home for a change. He heard happy voices as he stepped inside. Lissa was visiting with Sarah. "Hello, Gaston." Sarah smiled and Lissa waved to him.

"Hello." Gaston replied. "Where's Lukee?"

"Down for his nap. And please don't wake him!" Sarah begged. Then she turned toward Lissa. "Would you care for some more tea and crumpets?"

"Oui! Yes, please!" Lissa nodded. Sarah pecked Gaston on the chin as she went to the kitchen. Gaston came to Lissa and pulled her to her feet. "Still as strong as ever, eh?"

"I always will be." Gaston boasted. He kissed the top of her head. "How are you, little sister?"

"Aren't I a little old to be called that now? I'm going to be a mother soon!"

"You will never be old enough to not be called that to me, Sis." Gaston said. Lissa giggled on his shoulder. Gaston frowned as he noticed her stomach.

"Something wrong?" Lissa asked.

"You don't look pregnant." Gaston fussed. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I will soon!" She promised, placing her hand on her stomach. "I may not look it right now, but I am certainly feeling it! Sometimes it's rough being a woman."

"Thank heaven for small favors." Gaston teased. "How have you been? Not still ill, I hope?"

"Oh, gracious no. The morning sickness has been gone for a long time. It really set me back for a while. I feel like an emotional mess though. Poor Robert. One moment I feel so happy about something. And the next? I'm bursting into tears and don't always understand why!"

"But truly, you look wonderful, Sis. You seem so...radiant!"

"I do?" Lissa smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

"Just promise me one thing." Gaston gave her 'the look'.

"What?" Lissa asked suspiciously.

"When you bring this child into the world," Gaston put on his best pitiful I-feel-sick-so-feel-bad-for-me look, "make sure that he doesn't look like his father!" Lissa didn't know whether to laugh at him or slap him. She just shook her head as Sarah returned. Lissa reached for the saucer and picked up a crumpet to munch on.

"Slow down there, big brother." Lissa said. "Did you say _he?"_

"But of course!"

"You can't possibly know that."

"Oh, but it runs in the family."

"How do _you_ know what this child is going to be?" Lissa glared playfully at him, rubbing her tummy. "It just might be a _girl."_ She smirked up at him with her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense." Gaston argued. "What a perfectly ridiculous notion."

"Thankfully, it's _my_ baby." Lissa said triumphantly.

"Honestly, you two." Sarah shook her head.

Sarah had to abruptly tell Lissa goodbye when she decided to take her leave because Luke's diaper needed his momma's attention. Gaston didn't mind. He hadn't seen Lissa much lately. As they stepped outside, Lissa began giggling. _"All right."_ Gaston said sternly. If she was laughing that way, it had to be about _him,_ and it most likely wasn't in his favor. "What have I done this time?"

"Oh, nothing you actually did, but something I dreamed about last night." Lissa chuckled.

"Oh, dear." Gaston bit his lip. "What happened? Or do I dare ask?"

"You were married to Sarah of course and I was married to Robert, but you were up to your old tricks." Lissa explained. "You, Lefou, Robert, and Adam all had to go out of town, but while you were away you spent the evening in a tavern, drunk as all get out. You didn't like the way one of the men accused you of cheating at chess, so you slugged him."

"Oh, naturally." Gaston smiled.

"It became an uncontrollable brawl and you all had to spend the night crammed together in jail! Lefou begged the constable in charge to send for _me_ to come and spring you out of there _,_ because he knew he was burnt toast if _Sarah and Belle_ arrived!"

"Oh, yes! That would've been a disaster!" Gaston agreed. Lissa smiled as she remembered her dream the night before:

... _Lefou was too distraught and frightened to sit down on the dirty floor in the much too enclosed jail cell that wasn't nearly big enough to house fifteen men. Adam braced himself up against the wall, just wanting to get out of this place that stank worse than a stable. Robert was sitting on a stool in the corner, trying to stay awake. Gaston managed to find a bench and sat there with his arms crossed and his legs spread out. "Oh, I do hope someone comes soon to take us home!" Lefou worried._

" _You_ _didn't_ _send for Sarah, did you?" Gaston panicked._

" _Never!" Lefou assured him._

" _Oh, good!" Gaston sighed in incredible relief. "I just want to get out of here. This place stinks!"  
_

" _And is entirely unsanitary." Robert managed to say through his foggy speech. "Do you realize...how many horrible diseases can become concocted in this corner alone?"_

" _Please, that's the last thing I need to know about!" Lefou winced._

" _Yes, well. I just hope Belle doesn't lock me in the dungeon for the night." Adam gulped, rubbing his pounding head._

" _I'd love to see that." Gaston teased._

" _All I want is a warm, clean bed to rest in." Adam moaned. Some of the men began beating each other up but their fight ended when Gaston decided to knock their two heads together. Anxious for some sport, the other prisoners decided to challenge him, which of course, caused a great deal of excitement. Robert cringed and winced every time he read a painful injury, courtesy of his brother-in-law's ego._

 _They finally heard a key turning in a door up the hall, and they all gazed toward the cell bars to see if it was only one of the guards. A guard came to a stand still, jangling the keys on his hand, as Lissa stood there scouring the crowd. "Lissa, you're here!" Lefou cried for joy. "Hallelujah!"_

" _Are we glad to see you!" Adam breathed. "Please get us out of here." Robert squirmed. Lissa stared at them with her hands on her hips, shaking her head in annoyance. She glanced up at the intimidating guard._

" _I'll take those three." She said, pointing to Lefou, Adam...and Robert. The guard nodded and began to unlock the door as Lissa started walking away. Gaston stood there, dumbfounded. Surely she wasn't going to leave him in there! He released the man whom he'd had in a headlock when Lissa walked in._

" ** _Ahem!"_** _Gaston grumbled. Lissa sighed without looking at him._

" _Four!"_ _She huffed to the officer in charge, pointing at her brother, much to Gaston's relief and irritation. When they made it outside, Robert was the first one up in the wagon and Adam followed. Lissa had figured that this whole thing had started off as Lefou's idea and Gaston had encouraged it. Of course she was right. She stared at the two of them with her arms folded as they guiltily looked at anything but her eyes. "Are you guys okay?" Lissa asked, with surprising gentleness. Both men gazed at her in disbelief. They thought for sure she'd be mad as heck!_

" _We're fine." Gaston nodded. "It was just getting good! I could have sparred ten rounds, no sweat." Lissa ignored his remark and gathered both of them in her arms. Lefou didn't question but welcomed it._

" _Please tell me you're okay!" Lissa cried._

" _We're okay, Lissa. And you saved our hides!" Lefou blurted out. "Thanks for getting us out of there!"_

" _Are you really okay?"_

" _We're okay, Sis. We're perfectly all right." Gaston assured her. She stepped back._

" _Oh, good!" Lissa gasped in relief, smiling. Then her face turned sour. "Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking?!" She scolded as she pinched both of them by the ears and painfully dragged them to the wagon…_

"Am I glad that wasn't real!" Gaston shook his head.

"I thought it was funny." Lissa said.

" _You would."_ Gaston pffted, glowering.

"But Robert had to go and wake me up right in the middle of it! He said that I was laughing in my sleep."

"He is my new best friend." Gaston said theatrically.

"Ha, ha." Lissa snorted.

"Gosh, Sis. _What_ is that baby doing to you?" Gaston asked. " _What_ have you been eating at night?" Lissa couldn't help herself and had to tightly hold her belly as she burst out laughing hysterically.

* * *

It was after supper and the Legumes were taking it easy after a long, warm day. Gaston was relaxing in his armchair with his hands behind his head. Sarah sat at the dining table, writing a letter to her family in Paris. Luke was excitedly jabbering away at his father with baby talk, in that excited toddler voice as if he was explaining the most important thing in the whole world. "Really? _You don't say!"_ Gaston gasped playfully. "Well, that really is something!" Luke hurried back to his toys. "Sarah, do you have _any_ idea of what he was trying to tell me?" Gaston sighed, glancing across the room at his wife.

Sarah giggled. "He was telling you all about the battle his toys were having today." She replied casually.

Gaston merely blinked at her. He cocked his head, befuddled. "Dear, _how_ do you possibly know what he said?"

"Ohh, I'm around him pretty much all the time. I just know!" Sarah shrugged.

* * *

 **Oh, reviews please! Hope this cheered you up.**


	45. Chapter 45 Sounds of Life

**Robert listens to his baby's heartbeat for the first time. It is a very special experience for him and Lissa. Fluffy**

* * *

It was passed sunup. _"Ohh. I should've been out of bed by now."_ Lissa scolded herself. It was warm during the night as summer was here now, so Lissa had slept in her shift for the night to stay cooler. She stretched in the bed then sat up, running her hands through her hair. Her stomach rumbled and she felt hungry already. Lissa glanced down and smiled at her growing baby bump. "I know, I know." She said to the baby. "But can't you at least let me wake up first?" She was three and a half months along now and her middle was beginning to fill out. She wasn't extremely large yet, but it was becoming more noticeable. Her body growled again. "All right, I'll feed you." She laughed.

Robert walked in at that moment from shaving. He couldn't help smiling to himself as he watched his wife sit in the morning sunlight, her wavy, tangled hair hung about her shoulders, and Lissa looking so radiant as she hugged her slightly rounded abdomen. His cheeks glowed as he stared at her stomach, wondering what the little person in there was going to look like when he or she came into the world. Would their child be more like himself, focused and trying to get the job done, or more like their mother, who would talk to herself throughout the day as she let her imagination run away with her? He couldn't wait to find out.

"You look cute." Robert said cheekily. Lissa glanced up at him and blushed.

"My hair is a mess." She chuckled.

"I didn't mean your hair. Well, _partly."_ Robert said. He sat down on the bed next to her. He reached his hand down and slowly rubbed her pouch-like mid-section. He felt the vibrations through his fingers as her stomach growled again. "Whoo. _Someone_ is hungry!" He teased her.

"Quite!" Lissa nodded. "And I'd better fetch myself some breakfast before the whole neighborhood hears."

"What about me?" Robert pouted, pulling her chin toward him so that they could kiss. Lissa giggled.

"You're sweet." She grinned.

"Of course I am." Robert smirked. Lissa elbowed him in the side. When she returned, Robert was still sitting on the bed. "Lis, the medical board back in Paris contacted me." He said.

"Oh?" Lissa cocked her head. "What for?" She scooted next to him.

"Well, it's the facility I was directed from when they sent me to work as a medic in the factories. They're offering me a study course in some new discoveries they'd found in treating broken bones, parasitic diseases, and grievous wounds." Robert placed his arm around her. "It's a fine opportunity! And a chance for me to improve my skills and knowledge."

"Oh, Rob. That's wonderful!" Lissa encouraged him.

"But there is one thing." Robert sighed. "It would mean I would have to remain in Paris until the duration of the course was finalized." Lissa gasped.

"How long would you be away?" She asked, feeling her lip beginning to tremble.

"One year." Robert sighed. Tears filled Lissa's eyes.

 _It's a tremendous opportunity for him! Think of the better ways he could help people!_ Lissa told herself, but tears filled her eyes. _But a whole year away?_ She looked down at her stomach and hugged it. _He would miss the birth of our very first child?! That is something we should do together! No, he can't go! I don't want him to._ "Did you accept it?" She finally asked.

"I'm tempted." Robert admitted with a sigh.

"It's a wonderful chance to improve yourself. But, but what about the baby?"

"I've been thinking this over, darling. But I am not about to miss the birth of our first child! I'm thinking I will take the offer, but not until a couple months after the baby is born. If you are in agreement with me."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lissa sighed heavily in relief, falling back against him so that her head and shoulders were in his lap. "You had me so worried." Lissa smiled. She wiped at her eyes to brush the tears away.

"I want our little one to know who its papa is."

"So do I!" Lissa reached up and stroked his cheek. "I want the people here to know what a good doctor you are, and you could become even better! But, I would be so disappointed if you'd accepted the offer right away! Thank you, dear."

"No need for that." Robert smiled. He lowered his head and kissed her lips. He reached down and lovingly stroked her abdomen. His gentle touch began soothing Lissa's nerves, and she just wanted to stay there in his lap forever.

* * *

Robert returned home, thankful for a chance to get out of the beating sun. He removed his hat, coat, and vest as he entered his house. He loosened his shirt collar so his neck could breathe. Jesse was lying on the floor, panting. Robert checked to make sure he had water to drink. He decided not to yell in case his wife was sleeping as he crept to the bedroom.

The window was open with the drapes blowing in a breeze. Lissa was in the bed, half sitting up, half lying down with her arm over her eyes. She was barefoot, letting her bare legs relax on top of the bed sheet, and she was in her shift. Her arms were bare too of any sleeves. She'd surrounded herself by fluffy pillows and the bed coverlet was flapped over on Robert's side. Robert came to her side of the bed quietly, hoping not to wake her. She grunted. She wasn't asleep. "Oh, hello." She sighed to him. "When did you get home?"

"Just now." Robert said, coming closer to her. "Lis, are you all right? You're not ill, are you?" He felt her forehead with his hand.

"No, no. I'm all right." Lissa assured him-with a chuckle at how protective he was being-, rubbing her stomach that was rising up and down as she breathed in and out. "It's just soo humid today." She moaned. Her face looked as flushed as he felt.

"It is." Robert agreed with a puff. He hovered over her and kissed her cheek. "Can I get you something?"

"Some cool water, please?" Lissa asked. She'd been trying to take a nap.

"Sure. I'll join you if you don't mind." Robert said. He returned shortly. He sat down cross-legged on the bed close to her and sipped his water.

"Thank you." Lissa smiled. They heard Jesse's paws slowly pattering into the room. "Are you finished for the day?" Lissa asked hopefully, glancing over to her husband.

"I hope so! Unless someone summons me here at home." Robert panted. "But I tell you, this country air is really refreshing, compared to the factories back in Paris!"

"I can't imagine." Lissa shook her head.

"I know everyone in town says that the city would be a better place for a new life to be born," Robert looked at her, "but with my experience, and as a physician, I'm relieved that our child will be born here. It truly is a much healthier environment and will give the baby a great start."

"I'm glad you think so." Lissa said.

"I've been considering cutting my hair again." Robert said, running his hand through his scruffy, sweaty mop of hair. "It's just so warm and steamy. It would take a load off my shoulders. Literally." He chuckled.

"The men in town thought you looked ridiculous cutting it so short. They said you looked like a little boy." Lissa remarked.

"Oh." Robert mumbled.

"Personally, I liked it!" Lissa nudged him. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"Well, then I guess I don't have to listen to the gossip in town, huh?"

Lissa glanced at her growing tummy and smiled. "Have you told Uncle Wilfred yet? About the baby?"

"Of course I did." Robert shook his head. "He's thrilled. His letters sound so different now than what I'm accustomed to reading. I don't think I've ever heard him seem so happy."

"Aw, that's good to know." Lissa smiled tiredly. Robert looked at her thoughtfully. He slowly pet her stomach.

"You've made me very happy." He told Lissa.

"I hope so!" Lissa began to cry.

"Hey! I meant that as a good thing!" Robert sputtered.

"I know." Lissa nodded, wiping her eyes. "I don't know what's the matter with me."

"You're expecting." Robert teased her. "But you've made me the luckiest man in town!" He bent over and kissed her abdomen. "And _you too!"_ He told the baby.

"Not half as blessed as you've made me." Lissa said wistfully. Robert cocked his head at her.

"Really?"

"You have no idea!" Lissa exclaimed. "I love my brother, but he wasn't always this considerate and nice." She said solemnly. "When he returned from the war...he was changed, I suppose. The first few years after the war were difficult living with Gaston."

"Did he suffer from some post traumatic stress disorder from battle?" Robert asked professionally.

"Who knows? If he did, he fooled everybody! He relished in the battle. It made him feel like he accomplished something, which our father was hard on him about. But, he just liked to rub it in my nose in extreme measures. Everybody else's too. Plus, well...you've seen his temper!"

"Oh, yes!" Robert agreed.

"Well, the wolf attack when I almost killed, that set things in a different swing, and believe me, life has been _better_ since then!" Lissa declared. Being pregnant, her body changing, and unstable hormones had left her feeling quite melancholy lately. And the extreme heat didn't help.

"You always say that when you talk about the past. How come you never go into detail?"

"Because I don't want to go back to those days. And they're over! So, why bring it up? And I don't want you to think less of Gaston for the past when he's repented so much!"

"Okay." Robert nodded. He was curious to know what rift had been between Gaston and Lissa in the past, but she seemed very uncomfortable talking about it so he decided not to press her about it. Maybe Lefou could fill in the details. "You sure you're all right?" Robert asked as Lissa fanned herself.

"Same as you." She said, taking another sip of water. Robert removed himself from the bed and it sounded like he was fiddling through his medical kit. He came back around to her side and sat down next to her. Lissa saw that he had his stethoscope in his hands. "Rob," She scolded, "I'm not sick! I'm fine. It's just the summer air, that's all."

"Oh, I know." Robert said casually. "You wouldn't be this chatty if you were ill."

"Then...what are you doing?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Oh, just checking." Robert shrugged. He bent down and put the scope on her middle. He listened intently. Lissa wiped her sweaty face with the back of her arm.

"Well, at least our little one will be born in the winter." She said contentedly, thinking about cool air and snow. "That sounds so nice right about now." She fanned herself.

"Yeah. It sure does." Robert agreed, as moved his instrument down to the middle of her belly. Lissa watched him fondly, and twirled her sticky hair with her fingers. She couldn't wait to have a cool bath later. Suddenly, Robert froze for a moment. Lissa stared at him, wondering what had startled him. Robert's eyes lit up like a firecracker. He smiled so hard that his face hurt. Lissa watched him tentatively.

"What?" She asked eagerly. "Is something wrong?"

"Lis, I...I can hear it!" Robert announced excitedly. "I can hear our baby!"

" _Really?!"_ Lissa gasped ecstatically, trying to sit up a little more straight. She didn't know why she was so surprised. He was a doctor after all, and part of his job was listening to people's organs. But this? It was just too wondrous to not be awed at. "You can?"

"I believe so." Robert nodded, moving his scope around on her mid-section. "Yes! I can definitely hear the baby's heart right now." Lissa beamed, tears of joy filling her eyes. "It's really amazing." Robert choked up. Lissa reached her hand forward and affectionately stroked his face.

"Beautiful." She agreed. How she wished she could hear what he was hearing, to hear the little one growing inside herself. Robert smiled harder as he couldn't pry himself away. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, for his patients. But this was different! It was his and Lissa's very own baby! Their child he was listening to. At the moment, he didn't think he'd ever want to hear anything else again, except his wife's voice.

"Hey there, little angel. Do you know who's talking to you?" Robert spoke to Lissa's stomach. "It's your papa! It's good to know you're in there, full of life. But we can't wait to see what you look like when you arrive." He finally put his stethoscope away, then crawled next to Lissa and put his arm around her. She smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"What was it like, hearing our baby?" She asked him. She was dying to know.

"I don't know," Robert shook his head. He was still glowing. "It was...I don't think I can really describe it! I suppose, it was like...hearing a miracle happen before your very eyes."

"Mmm." Lissa hummed happily. She cuddled into his shoulder and fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46 Bad News

Lissa's new romance novel, _Tale as Old as Time_ about the rich city boy and the poor country girl who fell in love despite peers' prejudices, arrived at midsummer. Lissa was so excited. Robert was proud of her, and still quite impressed that his wife had written the book he now held in his hand. Belle was excited to read a new book-and her friend's-, and Pere Robert purchased some of the volumes to add to his library collection.

One morning, Lissa was squatting, or rather trying to squat in the flower bed as she pulled weeds. Jesse was gazing tentatively at her, with a worried look on his face. He whimpered. "What's the matter, boy?" Lissa cocked her head. "Are you all right?" Jesse continued to whine and cautiously came to her, but not closely. Lissa glanced down at her protruding stomach, that was noticeably rotund right now as she was four and a half months pregnant now. "Is this what you're worried about?" Lissa asked with a chuckle, pointing to her abdomen. Jesse began to approach her but held back, gazing down bewildered at her waist.

"Ohh, come here, boy!" Lissa giggled. "It's all right. Come here." She patted the dirt patch next to her. "Come on." She said encouragingly. Jesse very slowly came to sit next to her, but couldn't take his eyes off the large pouch that had seemed to become part of her body. "Aww, Jess. It's okay, boy! I promise." Lissa laughed, ruffling his neck. "I'm going to have a baby. I know, it's confusing to you. But everything is wonderful right now."

* * *

Robert had seemed to be brooding all evening, though he kept insisting that he only had work on his mind. Lissa wasn't so sure. After supper, she sat down next to him on the sofa in the parlor after she'd cleaned the dishes. "Rob, something is on your mind." She said quietly, rubbing his neck.

"It's not important." Robert shook his head.

"Rob, I promised to be honest with you about my problems if you would too. I'm here to help you! If you're worried about scaring me, please just tell me what's the matter. It may frighten me, but I'd rather us be worried together." She touched his arm. Robert clasped her hand and gulped.

"Do you remember the night you told me you were pregnant, that I was upset?" Robert began grimly.

"Yes. You weren't able to help one of your patients." Lissa nodded.

"Well, I received a court summons today."

"A court summons?! Whatever for?" Lissa gasped.

"That man who was mos likely starving and beating his wife, he's suing me for trespassing on his property and publicly threatening and humiliating him in front of his family!"

"How dare he!" Lissa fumed. "He did that to himself by not taking care of his wife and children."

"I know." Robert huffed. "But seeing as I am not a resident of the town of Colmar, and his family is too scared to speak against him, the town authorities are buying his story."

"Oh, Rob. This is awful!" Lissa shook her head. She didn't mean for them to, but tears spilled out of her eyes-pregnancy hormones-. She leaned on his shoulder. "You might win though. After all, you're the one who's telling the truth."

"But there were no other witnesses, except his family. And they won't testify on my behalf. I'm toast." Robert rambled.

"Hey, it isn't over yet." Lissa interjected. "All you did was the right thing. That has to count for something! This may turn out in your favor." Robert wasn't convinced, but he did hope. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her.

"I pray you're right." Robert sighed heavily. If he lost the case, he would be forced to pay the man for 'damages'. And if it was issued for him to, and he refused, he could possibly end up in jail. And then what would happen to Lissa and their child?

* * *

It was a surprisingly overcast day in July. Robert was on his way home early. When his mentor, Dr. Tanner had learned the state he was in, he'd sent Robert home. As Robert reached his lawn, he saw that Angelina's riding chair was there. Robert vaguely dismounted his horse Steve. The midwife plopped down the porch steps. "Bonjour, Dr. Travis," she smiled warmly. Robert tipped his hat. "Your wife and child are doing splendidly at this stage, I'm happy to report."

"That's...good." Robert whispered.

"If you'll excuse me, I have other mommas to look after." Angelina said.

Robert merely vaguely nodded, barely noticing the older woman as he trudged inside and blankly walked into the bedroom. Lissa was sitting on the bed, trying to button her dress again over her thick stomach. "Oh, hello, dear." She smiled. Then her face became filled with concern. Robert looked incredibly sad, and his eyes were red. He looked as if he'd been crying. "Rob!" Lissa gasped, and attempted at hurrying to him, but with her enlarged middle, she was slower than usual. She heaved herself to her feet and made her way over to him. "Rob, what's wrong? Has something happened?" She held onto his arm.

"Lis...Uncle Wilfred...he...he passed away." Robert mumbled.

"What?" Lissa sputtered. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry!" She tugged her husband to the bed and gently made him sit down. She sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder. "When did this happen?"

"Nearly a month ago." Robert groaned, an open letter hanging from his hand. "I'm just now getting this." Lissa read the letter with tears.

"Oh." She shook her head, wincing. She hadn't been that close to Uncle Wilfred, but she'd liked him and had grown fond of him and looked forward to his letters. Now he was gone. She would miss the crotchety old reprobate. But seeing her husband in this kind of pain, tugged at her heart. "Rob, I'm sorry." She leaned her head on his shoulder and held him close.

"It's not like we were bosom pals," Robert chuckled mirthlessly, "but he was family, and we were good friends. I'm...gonna miss him."

"Me too." Lissa murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"I grew up in his large house. It was home for most of my life." Robert went on sadly. "The servants became my family. And I...I just can't imagine, that...that grand old place without Uncle Wilfred roaming around, looking for something to nit-pick at, or a servant to order around because he was bored, or to lecture me on how important it was to do something worthwhile with my life. He was a stern old buzzard."

"He surely was." Lissa chuckled lightly.

"But he was a fair man, and good to his workers. They all loved him in spite of that bellowing exterior." Robert hung his head. Lissa hugged his arm. "I'm going to miss him...very much."

"So will I." Lissa sighed.

* * *

More letters came through the Villenueve post for Robert. And they weren't good. As Uncle Wilfred's heir, it was imperative that Robert return to England to settle the accounts, take possession of the estate, and close up other business matters that would seal the fate of the servants. The whole affair could take weeks, maybe even months! And with the approaching court date hanging over his head, Robert was frazzled.

Lissa wanted him to stay home with her. She didn't want him to leave. What if he missed out on a special moment bonding with their unborn baby, such as the first kicks, and other momentous times? But the more she thought about it, the more she realized-against her will- that he had to go. The sooner he got this matter settled and behind him, the better. Robert hated leaving her like this, but it would be good to have it out of the way. And she said that perhaps it would take his mind off of the ridiculous hearing that was burdening him so. Robert reluctantly agreed and made arrangements to book an ocean passage to England. Lissa was invited to remain at the castle with Belle and Adam while her husband was absent. Of course, Gaston protested, insisting that his little sister remain under his roof where he could keep an eye on her. But Adam and Sarah talked him out of it, seeing as there was always someone around at the castle should Lissa need help of any kind, and that she and the baby inside her would be well looked after in comfort. Gaston finally agreed.

The morning came that Robert had to depart. He still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. "No. You have to. And I want this settled as soon as possible, so that it won't be hovering over your head, and you can freely devote more mental time to me and our little one." Lissa said, choking up.

"Oh, you two are _always_ in my mind." Robert assured her. Tears spilled out of her eyes."Don't worry, Lis. It's not as if I'm going on an expedition into uncharted worlds." Robert chuckled.

"I know." Lissa blubbered. "But we've never been separated like this before." Robert gathered her in his arms tightly. "Do what you have to do. But PLEASE hurry back!" Lissa begged. "I don't want to have this child without you!"

"You won't." Robert assured her, resting his hand on her baby bump. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you..." Lissa whimpered in his shoulder. He slowly broke back from her, then stooped down and hugged her middle, and pressed a loving kiss to her belly, to their little growing baby.

"Hey there, angel. Papa has to go away for a while." He quietly told the baby. "But it won't be for long. Papa just has some things that need taken care of, then we'll all be together again. Don't grow up too fast before I get back!" He joked sadly, patting his wife's middle. "I love you, Baby Travis. Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise. And you be good for your momma!" He kissed Lissa's stomach one more time then straightened up and kissed her again.

"Take care of yourself." Lissa sniffled.

"No worries there." Robert grinned sadly. He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"You'd better go." Lissa wept. "You don't want to miss your boat." Robert nodded.

"Look after them for me, boy." He told Jesse, then mounted Steve and departed. Lissa cried and sank down to the porch floor against the wall, hugging her middle. Jesse came to her side, licking her face.

"Thanks, Jess." Lissa cried. "He'll be back. But I miss him so badly _already!"_

* * *

Lissa was granted to stay in her old bedroom in the East Wing. When she entered, a, overwhelming sense of nostalgia and hurt filled her chest. She'd missed this room, filled with many good memories. But those were in the past, and now that she had a husband of her own, as she gazed at the bed, it cut her to the quick that Robert wasn't gonna be here to share it with her. Lissa began crying before she could get a hold on herself.

Two nights after Robert had departed, Gaston, Sarah, and baby Luke paid a visit to the castle. They wanted to mingle with their closest friends, Adam and Belle, plus check up on Lissa. Belle said that she was holding up, as best as possible given her condition. After greeting everybody, Gaston ventured off alone to find his sister. He had to know if she was really alright. He found her standing outside on one of the balconies in the muggy summer air. She was overlooking the blooming grounds, with her arms crossed. "Hello, Sis." Gaston said cheerily, getting a cautious vibe off her current mood just by watching her defeated stance.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" Lissa asked quietly.

"What's that? No, _'hello, Gaston',_ or _'it's nice to see you',?"_ Gaston teased, standing next to her. Lissa brusquely wiped at her eyes, hiding her face away from her big brother. "Hey." Gaston gulped. _Please not the moods! Not the crying!_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" Lissa snapped at him abruptly.

"I beg your pardon?" Gaston sputtered.

"You always thought he would leave me, and now he has." Lissa grumbled. "I hope you're satisfied." Gaston's face saddened at her accusation. But instead of retaliating like he was tempted to, he merely touched her shoulder.

" _Lissie..."_ He spoke softly. Lissa burst out weeping.

"Oh, forgive me! _Please_ forgive me, Gaston!" She sobbed with dread, looking up at him regretfully. "I _didn't_ mean that! I didn't mean a word of it!"

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better." Gaston chuckled. Lissa was lonely for her husband, she was tired, and to top everything off, she was pregnant! Five months full with child and separated from her husband longer than ever before.

"I'm sorry, Gaston! I'm _really_ sorry." Lissa wailed. Gaston put his arm around her. Lissa gripped the folds of his coat.

"It's all right, Sis. I didn't think you would." Gaston said lightly. Lissa's sobs only spasmed harder. "Oh, come here." Gaston sighed and let her cry into his shoulder. "It's all right, Lissa. You'll see, dear. He'll come back to you, just as soon as he can." He rubbed her upper back.

"He only just left, and it feels like forever!" Lissa rambled. "What if it takes months? What if he misses the birth of our child? Wha-"

"Whoa, whoa there! Now." Gaston stepped back so he could face her. "Listen to yourself. Sis, catch your breath. You sound like a frazzled, pregnant lady."

"I _am_ a frazzled, pregnant lady!" Lissa retorted. Gaston sighed. He would never understand what made women so emotional. Well, maybe a little. But he had no clue what making and carrying a baby did to the species of the fairer gender.

"I know that. Sorry." Gaston bit his lip. "That came out wrong. But, darling, you must stop fretting so hard! You should enjoy this leisure time. Just think of it. No dishes to wash, no chickens to rise and feed-" Lissa looked up at him surprised. He'd been absent-minded regarding her ice thin feelings, but he'd seemed to cover the basics of daily, mundane chores. As if reading her thoughts, he smirked, "Hey, I'm married too, you know. When you live with a wife who carries your exceptionally robust child, you learn things you never knew you never knew."

Lissa giggled. "That's very true."

"You look fantastic, Lissie. Congratulations. Now you look like a woman!" Gaston exclaimed.

" _Thanks."_ Lissa rolled her eyes, hugging her middle. "I feel like a water-logged horse."

"Well, you don't _look_ it." Gaston said, quite pleased with himself. "Honest. You look so motherly." Lissa slightly chuckled, wiping her eyes. She leaned on his chest and sighed.

"I just miss him so much." She said sadly. "I wish he didn't have to go away."

"I know." Gaston rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head. "He'll be back. He'll come running back to your arms as fast as he can." Gaston said wistfully. "For his own safety." He said more sternly. Lissa looked up at him.

"W-what?" She sputtered.

"Because if he doesn't, he'll have to answer to _me!_ And it _won't_ end pretty!" Gaston growled. "Dr. Shorty loves you, right? Well, he'd better, or his job will be the last thing he'll be worrying about!"

"It won't come to that, brother dear." Lissa shushed him. "Jesse wouldn't stand for it."

"Oh, of course." Gaston huffed. He often seemed to forget that the dog could protect Lissa just as good as Gaston himself. "Well, let's go in, shall we? And see if my son is making his papa proud and pursuing those pretty little lasses, Ellie and Jasmyne!"

"Oh no!" Lissa laughed heartily. "Oh, please."

* * *

Days went by. Robert wrote when he could. His letters were filled with frustration and longing. Some trouble had happened regarding his inheritance and he didn't want it to delay his returning home. Apparently, his uncle had invested his money unwisely in his business, and his promised payments he'd sworn to give his sponsors had started mounting up quicker when he'd taken ill. Robert was shocked and disappointed to find that his uncle had not been the shrewd business man he'd claimed to be. There were considerable outstanding debts to be paid! Robert was not happy about this, it showed in his letters, but they were always filled with loving messages to Lissa, and his promise to return home ASAP.

* * *

It has been three weeks, and Lissa was quite lonely. Well, she reveled in being surrounded by Mrs. Potts, Belle, and her old friends. And watching little Ella thrive with her companion Jasmyne, and her favorite toy which she'd upgraded to Gus-Gus, and baby Charles grow filled her with delight and further fed her excitement to meet the little one of her own she was carrying. But that could not fill her longing for her husband. Lissa was sitting up in bed as she arose from her afternoon nap. Jesse was outstretched on the mattress. Lissa ran her fingers through her hair and yawned when she began to feel very peculiar. At first, she didn't understand what it was. But she felt a the strangest flutters inside her now very round stomach. She couldn't help smiling though. There it was again! Lissa lovingly rubbed her baby bump, her heart soaring. "Jesse! I think...I think the baby's moving!" Lissa told her faithful companion. Jesse arched his ears but remained still. Tears filled Lissa's eyes that Robert wasn't here to share in this moment.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Lissa asked.

"It's Belle!" The voice answered.

"Oh, you can come in." Lissa said, trying to hide her tears. Belle quietly stepped in with an envelope.

"Lissa, are you alright?" Belle asked as she stood next to the bed.

"I just miss Robert so, and..." Lissa whimpered but she giggled and beamed the next moment as she felt another twitter inside her body.

"Is the baby moving?" Belle's eyes lit up.

"How did you know?" Lissa laughed tearfully.

"Your smile is epic." Belle grinned. "I know that look, and that feeling. It's like nothing else in the world!"

"You're right about that." Lissa agreed.

"Well, this might cheer you up. I hope it's good news." Belle said, handing her the envelope.

Lissa gulped and opened it. She nearly bounced out of the bed. "Oh, Belle! He's coming home! Robert's coming home!" She squealed.

"Wonderful." Belle smiled.

"It's much sooner than I thought was possible, _not_ that I'm complaining!" Lissa declared giddily. "He's coming home! Rob's coming home!" Belle hugged her friend, then Lissa threw her arms around Jesse and squeezed him hard till he tried to wriggle out of her grip before she strangled him!

* * *

Lissa and Belle were in the library, reading one of their favorite books out loud together while Jasmyne and Ella played with their toys on the floor and tackled Jesse, who let them 'torture' him however they chose to. Baby Charles was in the nursery napping. Lumiere knocked on one of the doors. "Belle? My lady, there is a visitor here for your friend." Lumiere bowed smiling.

"Oh." Belle smiled, setting aside her book. "Perhaps it's the post man with another letter for you." She said to Lissa, who was slowing pushing herself up out of the chair.

"If only he could deliver my husband instead." She sighed.

"Lumiere? Would you mind watching the girls?" Belle asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oui! Certainly, must you even ask?" Lumiere beamed and immediately sat down on the floor with Ella, Jasmyne, and Jesse.

Belle and Lissa strolled into the main entrance of the castle. "Hey, Lis!" Robert waved to her, removing his hat.

"Rob?!" Lissa gasped.

"Robert. Welcome back." Belle smiled. If Lissa wasn't slowed down by another small human being sharing her waist, she would have ran and jumped into Robert's arms like she was used to doing. Oh, how she wanted to! Instead, she scurried over as quickly as was possible. Robert grinned and came to her. He hugged her tightly.

"Are you back to stay?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am." Robert nodded, kissing her ear. "Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you so much!" Lissa replied.

"Well, I'm back now." Robert assured her. He finally pulled away and was pleased to see how happy she was. Then his eyes flitted down to her enlarged middle and he pressed his hand there. "And I missed _you_ too!" He told the baby. "How's the baby doing?"

"Wonderful." Lissa nodded, happy tears running down her cheeks. "And I can feel the baby move now!"

"Really?" Robert's eyes lit up. "Oh, drat! I knew I was going to miss something special if I left." When Lissa was packed and ready, she and Robert thanked Belle and Adam for their hospitality.

"Oh, I enjoyed it." Belle shrugged. "It was like old times."

"Yes." Lissa agreed. As Robert carefully led her out the doors and down the steps, he leaned in close to her ear.

"Looks like you've gotten bigger in my absence." He teased.

"Oh, stop it!" Lissa retorted.

* * *

Lissa was so happy to have her husband back home, even though he was pretty down in the dumps with everything going on. But at night in bed, he tried to lay aside all his troubling thoughts and give his wife and baby all the love they'd been starved of from him when he was away.

Only three days after his return, Robert had to go to Colmar for the hearing. Adam had agreed to accompany him and speak on his behalf. Lefou also went along, hoping his friend wouldn't end up in worse trouble than he already was. The hearing took two days. Lissa was just waking up from a much needed nap when Robert returned home. She waddled across the floor to kiss him when he entered their cottage. "Mmm. Thank you, Sweetheart. You have no idea how much I needed that right about now!" Robert grunted.

"What happened?" Lissa asked. "How did it go?" Robert's face fell.

"We didn't win." He mumbled.

"Oh no." Lissa grimaced, cupping his face. "Come sit down, dear." They walked together to the sofa. "What happened?"

"I learned from Gaston through correspondence with the authorities in Colmar that two of the children of that fellow had died. My gut tells me he overworked them." Robert explained. "At the hearing, I emphasized in the strongest terms possible what I had witnessed when I had been to that man's house, his wife and children scared to death to say anything, and how unhealthy they appeared to me. They put his wife on the stand. She looked so afraid. Her husband's representative wasn't easy on her, and harassed her into not confirming anything I had said! Adam did his best to vouch for me, but they pretty much dismissed his testimony seeing as he had not been with me when I was at the guy's home and that Adam hadn't seen what I saw while there. So...we lost."

"Rob, I'm sorry." Lissa gripped his hand, which he brought to his lips. "But, you didn't pay him for stupid 'damages', did you?!"

"Of course not!" Robert growled. "I wouldn't give that rat one red cent, for getting away with hurting his family! Ever!"

"But, how...I thought that if you didn't, you could..."

"End up in jail?" Robert finished for her. "I could have, Lis. But Adam spoke up for me. They let me go on my reputation as a good doctor."

"Thank God!" Lissa gasped in relief. "I was so worried about that. I didn't want you to give the man money, but I was so afraid of what could happen to you if you didn't! I prayed so hard about that."

"Well, apparently, your prayers worked." Robert grinned.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Rob." Lissa gulped, tears springing to her eyes and she protectively wrapped her arm around her stomach. She hated even thinking of losing her husband. Robert stroked her face.

"Hey, you're not ever gonna lose me." He said encouragingly. "Even if I ended up in jail for a night, I'd find a way to get back home to you."

"I know it's stupid." Lissa hung her head. "But I've been thinking of all these terrible things that could possibly happen to you when you're not home with me. And..." She began to blubber. "Every time I consider, what if something horrible happened, and you never got to meet our baby!" She tried to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Robert leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Lis, I love you. And we're gonna raise this child together. I promise." Lissa leaned on his chest as he rubbed her arms.

* * *

Lissa was lying back comfortably on the sofa, while Robert rubbed her feet in his lap. He'd seemed so preoccupied all afternoon and through supper, and his somber countenance was still there. "You still thinking about the case?" Lissa cocked her head, stroking her pumpkin-sized middle.

"Uh-huh." Robert sighed wearily.

"Robert, I'm sorry for you and that poor woman and her children. But you stood up for them the best you could, and I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, Lis. But it still feel like a loss."

"I know." Lissa nodded sympathetically.

"Court costs and everything did set us back more than I'd like. And, this summer has been a bit unfriendly to the farmers around here. We need rain soon, it's been quite dry for too long, and well, people need to provide for their families, and...well, they can't pay me as much for my services. Sometimes not at all!"

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"No. Of course not!" Robert shook his head. Lissa creased a skeptical eyebrow. "Okay." Robert shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"We'll be all right." Lissa assured him.

"I miss Uncle Wilfred. I really do!" Robert blurted out defensively.

"So do I." Lissa agreed.

"It was difficult going back to his large home, seeing old friends and family. And then this, with the money. You know, I've prided myself on not caring that much about money. But I learned that what was left of my inheritance was less than a third of what it was supposed to be, and then the hearing came up."

"You were actually counting on your inheritance more than you'd like to admit?" Lissa prodded.

" _Yes."_ Robert grumbled shamefully.

"Robert, money isn't _that_ important." Lissa said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I know," Robert shook his head, "but it sure would've been a great help right about now."

"We'll manage. We'll be _all right."_ Lissa told him confidently. Robert didn't seem convinced.

"Lis, I just want assurance that you and the baby will be taken care of!" Robert looked her right in the eyes. "I swore to your brother on my life when he gave his blessing for your hand, that I would do my best to look after you. Ever since you told me that you were pregnant, I've been so anxious all the time, realizing how badly I want things to work out for us, and berating myself for if things go wrong."

"Oh, Rob." Lissa smiled, holding his hand. "You're sweet."

" _Darling, I..."_ Robert's voice grew dead serious.

" _What?"_ Lissa froze, a chill of fear running down her spine. She was always filled with fright when he used that tone.

"I've been thinking." Robert brushed her wrist with his thumb. "If I took the study in Paris now instead of-"

"Oh, Rob! No! Please, no!" Lissa pleaded in alarm. "Rob, please, please don't leave me! Not again! I couldn't bear it. You don't know how lonesome I was for you while you were in England, and all the special little moments with our child that I wanted you to share with me. Look, we both agreed that you would take up the course in Paris a couple months _after_ the baby is born. Remember?" Lissa was sobbing now. "How can you even think of leaving again at a time like this, when you don't _need_ to?!"

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to upset you. I said I was only _thinking_ about it."

"Rob, please! You're not a soldier like Gaston, where you could be drafted for duty any time. You're a doctor, and a wonderful one at that. The people here need you! I need you! Please, please wait. Please just wait on the course. I beg you. Be here with me when our baby is born!"

"All right." Robert sighed. "I promise. I'll wait."

"Thank you, dear!" Lissa sobbed.

"I just hope we can get by this winter on what little we have left."

Lissa grabbed his face. "My mother always told me, that when things are going wrong, you need to look up. God knows our needs, Robert. He gave us this child. He'll provide for us." She smiled widely, her eyes glistening.

"Lissa Travis, how could I get along without you?" Robert smiled in adoration, nuzzling her wrist.

"You couldn't." Lissa smirked. Robert pushed her back down into the couch, kissing her lips passionately and gathering her in his arms. "Oh, how I have missed this!" Lissa laughed when he released her mouth, but had hardly eased up. Then she gasped. Robert jolted upright.

"Are you all right?" He sputtered in alarm. "Did I squish the baby? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Lissa giggled at his petrified face.

"No, no, no, Rob." She smiled broadly. "Give me your hand." She placed it right on top of her stomach and let him feel. He felt a tiny jolt. He blinked and slightly shook.

"Lis, is that...our baby?" He asked.

"Yes, dear. The baby's kicking." Lissa smiled up at him. "It's really moving!"

Robert's eyes lit up, dancing. He was absolutely thrilled. He stared at her large belly, mesmerized. "I've never felt anything like that!" He finally spoke.

"Me either." Lissa said wistfully. "Nothing like this." She was glowing. Robert smiled proudly as he felt another small kick.

"Ooo. That felt like it hurt." He winced sympathetically.

"No. It feels wonderful." Lissa whispered. Robert hovered down and lovingly kissed her stomach, brushing his nose against their unborn child.

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me." He said to the baby. "Oh, I missed you! I can't wait to see who you look more like, me or your pretty momma. She's right. I'm not leaving again until after you've joined us here. And even then, I don't think I'll be able to pry myself away." He gently massaged his wife's rounded middle, which soothed her. "I love you, Baby Travis. And I promise I'll take good care of you and your momma, always." He kissed their unborn child again.

"You already are." Lissa told him as he sat back up. Robert leaned down close to her face.

"I love you, Lady Travis." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.


	47. Chapter 47 No Way!

The hot summer dragged on, which didn't help Lissa's pregnancy hormones. Robert tried to remain home more often, and leave most of their patients to Dr. Tanner if possible. He wanted to make sure his pregnant wife stayed hydrated and didn't overwork herself. Mid-July into August was such a humid sticky month that Lissa remained inside the house or in the shade most of the time, as being in the extreme heat easily wore her out quickly. Many times while she took a nap, Robert would rub her legs, arms, and face down with cool cloths. He was determined to watch over her and the baby.

* * *

Belle's number of school students was growing so much that she'd had to add on some extra space to the school house. But then, even that didn't seem to help anymore. Children, girls, were being sent to the area from neighboring towns to get schooling. Belle was torn. She loved teaching, but she loved her children too, and having to teach so many children piling in plus try to raise her own little ones was becoming an overwhelming task, even with the assistance from the castle personnel. She discussed it with Adam.

"Belle, this is the way I see it." Adam told her gently. "You want to help these children, open them up to other new worlds they might not get to see otherwise. But, with Ella and Charles I think it's more than that." He squeezed her hand. "You don't remember your own mother. You couldn't. She was unable to be there for you. You don't want that for your son and daughter. You're trying to be there for them as much as possible, and the school. It's beginning to wear on you. And your father agrees with me."

"What do you want me to do, Adam?" Belle asked sadly.

"I want you to decide for yourself, but if I may, might I suggest..."

"I can't close the school!" Belle interrupted.

"I wouldn't ask that of you!" Adam assured her.

"I'm sorry." Belle shook her head.

"I think it's time you began to expand, and split up the students' learning." Adam said.

"Expand? I can't! I-" Belle stopped as she realized what he was suggesting. "Oh. Yes." Adam kissed her cheek.

So it was agreed. They would open up some new schools in the neighboring towns, and one in Villenueve. The village school could be for the boys, and the girls could be taught in Belle's school at the castle. Their parents agreed. The boys could be home quicker to help with chores that way after school let out. One of the tenants at Sarah's mission home, an ex-medical student, Monsieur Jouurssen, who'd fallen on hard times asked if he could teach the boys. Adam looked into his background and approved him for the job. His first few days were filled with pranks and rowdy students, but the young new professor fixed them good by showing them a medical experiment the fourth day and suggesting that the next student who didn't listen would be unfortunate enough to be the subject he'd test the experiment on! The boys were so stunned that they behaved after that.

* * *

Paulette and her fiance had a lovely wedding down by the pond and celebrated with lots of fresh flowers at the tavern.

Gaston, Adam, Lefou, and Robert had made it a foursome pact to meet up together for a shooting match/lesson a couple times a month. It gave them some bonding, buddy time, and if Robert was gonna learn how to protect Gaston's sister, her big brother was going to make sure he did it right!

Lissa tried to keep up with the household chores, but found that she wasn't as energetic as she was used to being before she'd become pregnant. She was determined not to be like Belle, who'd worked herself sick while carrying Ella. But it was hard not to feel useless or gloomy when she found herself having to rest a lot. But, Robert's loving attention was a welcome treat. He gave her massages when she had cramps, he reminded her constantly of what a good mother she would be, but the especially tender moments were when she'd lie or sit back and he'd listen to her baby bump, hearing their little one's heart patter. It was always such a precious time for both of them, and Lissa cherished every minute of it.

* * *

It was Luke's first birthday! Gaston wanted to make it a huge festivity, but was warned that that would wear the poor little fellow out. Gaston arranged for them to have a party at their home out in the yard where their neighbors could come celebrate with them. Adam, Belle, their kids, and Maurice came. Luke was running around the yard trying to catch Jesse when they arrived. "Unc, 'Ton!" Almost two-year-old Ella squealed when she saw him and ran to hug his long, burly legs.

Gaston laughed heartily. "Ahh, well now!" He bellowed happily. "That's what I like to hear. That's my Ellie." He scooped her up high in the air. "You're Uncle Gaston's big girl, aren't you?" Ella giggled, clutching her stuffed mouse.

"Gus-Gus." Ella held her treasured companion up for him to see.

"Why so it is." Gaston cocked his head as he held her in his arms. "Did you come to celebrate your future husband's birthday party?" He teased, nuzzling her cheek with his large nose, and tickling her little stomach with his big finger, making her giggle.

"Over my dead body!" Adam interjected as he came to his side. "Don't _even think about it,_ Pretty Boy!" Adam warned him. "They'll be no matchmaking of _that_ kind!"

Gaston stuck out his tongue at Adam, making Ella laugh. Belle came to Gaston's other side and gave him a slight nudge in the shin. "Come, Ella." Belle sighed, shaking her head and taking her sweet baby girl. "Uncle Gaston is being a bad influence."

"You two wound my vanity." Gaston pouted as Belle whisked her daughter away.

"That was my intention." Adam held his head high. Gaston glared at him.

"You can be glad you're the prince, or..."

" _Blah, blah, blah,_ I know." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Gaston." Maurice greeted as he walked up carrying baby Charles.

"Maurice, I hope you're well." Gaston shook his hand.

"I am." Maurice smiled proudly at his grandson. Gaston stooped down to his level.

"And who is this?" Gaston asked. "This _can't_ be Prince Charles! Nuh-uh. There won't be a finer, more robust lad in all of Villeneuve than _my_ son!" Gaston boasted.

"He _is_ an extraordinary little fellow, isn't he?" Maurice chuckled, watching Luke on the ground, trying to wrestle Jesse who just let him tug on his fur to his heart's content.

Belle marched into the house where Lissa was sitting in the parlor with some of the other ladies, fanning themselves. "Lissa, good to see you." Belle greeted, kissing her cheek.

"You too, Belle." Lissa smiled. She was resting comfortably in Gaston's armchair.

"How is the baby?"

"According to Angelina, doing very well." Lissa grinned, rubbing her stomach. "But I feel like such a lazy klutz."

"Oh, don't say that." Belle scolded her.

"Ella, I've missed you." Lissa smiled fondly at her beautiful little goddaughter.

"'Tie 'Issa." Ella smiled.

"That's right, Ella sweet." Belle nodded. Ella noticed Lissa's big stomach and carefully placed her little hands on it.

"Baby?" Ella asked.

"Yes, Ella." Lissa laughed. "I'm having a baby."

Luke received many gifts from their neighbors, but the best one was a large rocking horse, carved with an intricate hand so that it looked almost life-like, and the detailed painting had been done by Maurice. Gaston had ordered the rocking horse on his travels, but told the carpenter that he had a friend to paint it. The carving had been so expertly done, and Maurice's artistic hand made the piece of wood look like a tiny pony. Gaston proudly placed his son on it and started excitedly rocking him. Luke let out a wild yell. He was very pleased with his gift.

* * *

Gaston and Sarah celebrated their second wedding anniversary by having the night to themselves. The kingdom celebrated Princess Ella's second birthday. Agathe was making herself pretty scarce at this time, and hardly anyone saw her nowadays. Robert had begun to receive patients from the woods and traveling roads who were too sick or just unable to get into town. Lissa tried to help when she could, but Robert mostly managed tending the ill on his own when they came to his home office. Christmas was a joyful time for everyone. Lissa was thinking a lot about next Christmas, when they could be showing their little one the beautiful holiday.

* * *

It was the second week of January. Lissa's pregnant middle was larger than it had ever been in the passed months. Angelina said that she could give birth any time now, but it was possible that she was still a couple weeks away from delivering their first baby. Everybody was waiting with baited breath, and Gaston constantly teased his younger sister about it every time he noticed her large belly hadn't disappeared.

Robert had told Dr. Tanner he wasn't taking any trips out of the village at this time. He wanted to be home with Lissa, and help her when the baby was born. It was early morning, and he'd just returned from his early-riser rounds. Lissa was sitting at the breakfast table when he came in. Robert smiled and came to her side, and kissed her. "Nothing yet." Lissa shook her head with a sigh. It was very obvious she wasn't in labor yet.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we're ever gonna get find out who this baby looks like." Robert teased, removing his cold coat and hat.

"I know." Lissa yawned, leaning her head on his hip.

Just then, Jesse began barking ferociously outside, and before Robert could leave to see what had gotten him so riled, the front door burst wide open. Lissa jolted and Robert sprang back in fright. Four large men barged into their parlor, and two of them were holding up a limp figure who looked as if he was unconscious and his left leg was badly bleeding. Robert stood protectively in front of Lissa, his heart pounding. Lissa clutched her unborn child inside her stomach with all her might, looking petrified. "Is...is there something I can help you fellows with?" Robert finally found his voice.

"You the doctor around here?" The first man leered. He was holding a large revolver.

"I'm one of them." Robert gulped. _Please not again!_

"See, boys? Told you we was in luck." The man sneered. "Name's Eli. We's a needin' your services, Doc. Our partner Muck's been riddled. Leg don't look too good. You're gonna help him get better, you got that?" He pointed the gun right at Robert and so did the other men. Lissa yelped with fright.

Robert stepped back to her and firmly clasped Lissa to himself, and she clung to him with all her strength. "L-l-look," Robert gulped, trying to muster a firm, calm voice, "look, I-I-I'll do the best I can. But p-p-please, I-i-if, if you could just put the guns down...and lay him on the table, and...and..." There were five of them. One of them hurt pretty bad, yes, but they all were very able-bodied men, stood over Robert by at least two heads, and they each had to outweigh at least by seventy-five or more!

"We put the guns down, you run." Eli chuckled with yellow teeth. "We weren't born yesterday. Now," he stepped closer, and his eyes fell on Lissa's very pregnant waist, "you do exactly as I say and make our partner better. Or...your lady and kid dies!" He aimed the gun right at Lissa's stomach.

"Okay! OKAY!" Robert blurted out. "I'll...I'll do it. I'll do it." He said in a quivering voice. "Just please don't hurt my wife!"

"Your wife, eh?" Eli cocked his head. "Not bad looking. And a kid on the way too." Lissa felt nauseous at the way he was narrowly looking over her body.

"You hurt her in _any way,_ your wounded partner will have to fend for himself." Robert said as firmly as he could muster.

"Whatever works." Eli shrugged. Robert hurried to Lissa and helped her to her feet, trying to lead her away from the dining table. "Dane, be kind enough to escort the lady to a chair! You!" He looked at Robert. "Clear the table and do what you have to!" Lissa whimpered as 'Dane' grabbed her arm and roughly shoved her down into a chair in the parlor. Robert looked at her sadly. He prayed to God they wouldn't hurt her! "Oh, don't worry, Doc. My boys ain't gonna hurt her...unless I give them reason to. And if you do as I say, it won't come to that." He pressed the gun up to Robert's chin. Robert glanced at Lissa. She quietly nodded.

"All right," Robert gulped. "All right. But I have an operating room in the shed out back. I can help your partner better there."

"And he has the instruments he needs out there too!" Lissa added.

"If we can just..."

"Shut up!" Eli hollered in Robert's face. "And _you_ shut up too!" He hissed at Lissa. "Don't make me mess up your pretty little face." The other men laughed. Robert's face burned with fury.

" _I'm gonna need help!"_ He growled. He cleared the dining table, and had them lay the wounded guy on it. He instructed them to firmly tie his arms and legs to the chairs around the table.

"What for?" Dane whined.

"Because I have to operate." Robert retorted. "I don't know how long he'll be unconscious, and if he comes to, it's not gonna be pretty! And it'll take me longer. The longer that bullet stays in and the more he bleeds, the less chance I have of saving his life."

"Just do what he says." Eli groaned, sitting down on a stool against the wall, watching every move Robert made. Jesse strode into the house with his ears lowered and snarled. Lissa was beyond grateful to see _him!_ She anxiously patted her thigh and Jesse came right to her. She ran her hand through his black fur, grateful for his strong body and keen alertness. Robert said he needed his apron and tools. Eli sent two of his men out with him. When Robert returned, he noticed the dog faithfully at his wife's side. Robert breathed a small sigh of relief. If any of these hooligans dare lay a harmful hand on Lissa, Jesse would tear them to pieces! He'd done it before, very efficiently. Robert gave Lissa a weak smile of encouragement that they'd get through this, then began his work. With their loyal dog nearby, they should be relatively safe should anything go wrong! Robert could only pray things _didn't_ go wrong!

* * *

It had been nearly two hours and Robert was still trying to patch up the wounded highwayman. From the testimonies of his cronies, he'd been shot as they'd escaped from robbing in one of the nearby towns. They'd heard of Robert's reputation and had followed directions given them by a snitch in the woods who'd watched Robert many times on his travels back and forth, hoping to rob him of his money, or better yet, the whiskey he carried! As far as Robert had been able to find as he examined the mutilated limb, there was no exit wound. He'd opened the wound up and tried to find the bullet, but the guy had started bleeding and it had taken Robert several minutes to get that under control before he could resume trying to locate and remove the bullet.

"What's taking so long? How hard can it be?" Clare, the man standing nearest Lissa grumbled.

" _Look,_ I can do this the fast way or the right way. Which do you want?" Robert snarled. Not only were these ruffians holding him and his wife at gun point, but they were helping themselves to whatever they pleased in the house: bread, cheese, the brandy that Robert kept for his patients! He wanted nothing more than to just finish the job and pray that the crooks would leave them alone. But he and Lissa were witnesses! The fact that they might not make it out of this situation alive twisted Robert's stomach in a knot.

Lissa was really scared, mostly for her baby. But she tried to stay as calm as possible, even though she shed a few tears. As long as she knew Robert was here and Jesse was at her side, she managed to breathe evenly. But she _was_ beginning to have unwelcome cramps in her legs, and her waist was hurting too. She kept praying _someone_ would stop by to visit their home and realize that something was wrong.

"All right, I found the bullet." Robert breathed in relief. "But you're gonna have to hold him down. I don't want him waking up when I take it out. And I'm going to need more bandages."

"Hold him down, boys." Eli ordered casually.

"You're not going to help your friend?" Robert sputtered at him.

"I said we were partners." Eli rolled his eyes. "I didn't say he was my friend." Then he glared at Lissa. "You, woman! Get some more bandages."

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Robert seethed.

"It's all right, Rob." Lissa said nervously. "I'll get them. I know where they are."

"On your feet, fatty!" Clare griped.

"I'm _trying."_ Lissa moaned as she tried to rise to her feet as quickly as possible.

"Do it!" Clare bellowed, roughly jerking Lissa to her feet. She gasped loudly and tumbled to the floor on her side. Eli laughed.

" _Let go of her!"_ Robert shouted, greatly appalled. _"Get your hands off of my wife!"_ Jesse curled his lips and clamped down on Clare's arm, furious at the terrible treatment of his mistress. Clare whacked the dog across the snout with his pistol and Jesse let out a whimper. Robert was instantly at Lissa's side, carefully running his hands over her body to make sure she and the baby were all right. If they'd been hurt by this thug, Robert would never forgive himself.

" _Stop it!"_ Lissa cried at the man that had hurt her dog.

"Hey!" Robert hollered up at him. _"_ _Why, you..."_

"Jesse..." Lissa began shedding tears.

"Darling? Are _you_ all right?" Robert asked her tenderly, holding her face with his palm.

"I'm okay." Lissa nodded. Her back had started hurting a little bit ago, but she didn't want to worry him.

"Are you sure?" Robert persisted. "The baby?" His hand hovered protectively over their unborn child.

"We're all right." Lissa assured him. Physically, they appeared all right. Emotionally, Lissa was a mess. She was shaking.

"Come on, Doc! On your feet!" Eli barked. Robert carefully pulled his wife to her feet and led her back to the chair.

" _You..._ _you-_ _"_ He hissed at Clare.

Lissa was still outraged. Without thinking, she grabbed her broomstick out of the corner and clomped Clare down on the head with the broom handle. "You can't do that! You hit my dog! _Nobody_ hits my dog! Nobody...nobody..." Lissa wailed and dropped back into the chair, sobbing.

"Oow, _Okay, okay!_ Just...take it easy, lady!" Clare begged, rubbing his bruising noggin. He looked to his buddies for sympathy, but they just laughed at him.

" _That's enough!"_ Robert declared. "Look, I can't concentrate when you're hurting my family!"

"You're hardly in the position..." Eli sneered.

" _Listen to me!"_ Robert growled vehemently. He wasn't used to speaking so harshly, but his wife had been mistreated! She and the baby could be injured! And there was no way these goons were going to let him make sure. But he wasn't going to just stand by and watch her get hurt! Her, his unborn child, and his dog! He had to protect them! "If I catch a single one of you laying another harmful hand on my wife or my dog, you can just forget this whole saving your partner business and you'll have to do it yourself!"

"Pipsqueak likes to hear the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" Eli jeered. The others agreed. Robert scowled, untied his bloodied surgical apron, and thrust it and the pliers into Eli's hands.

" _I wish you luck."_ He snapped and hurried to his wife and dog. Eli was dumbfounded.

"Eli, we need him!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah, you'll be all right, boy." Robert spoke soothingly to Jesse. He looked up at Lissa and came to her side. "Darling, it's all right. He'll be fine." He placed his arms around her.

"They hit my dog..." Lissa wept. "Nobody can treat Jesse like that! I can't believe he hit him!" Robert would have laughed and just comforted her, had it not been for these intruders.

"Shh. He's fine." Robert rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She clung to him. "Are you all right, honey?" He asked softly. Lissa only cried, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yuck!" George cringed.

"Hey, as long as it keeps her from hitting me again, I do not really care!" Clare whined. "Say, Doc? How about a little ice for this conk on the head, huh?" Robert rolled his eyes. He very begrudgingly stooped into the ice box, grabbed an ice pack and tossed it to Clare.

"Personally, I think it becomes you." Robert muttered.

"Doc, get on with it! Put that dog out. He's a distraction." Eli snarled. Lissa gulped hard. Without Jesse, how could she and Robert keep each other safe? Robert pursed his lips. He gripped Jesse's rawhide collar.

"Rob-" Lissa begged.

"I'm sorry, dear." Robert apologized as he stood to obey and for some odd reason, brushed the fireplace mantle with his hand. He led Jesse to the front door. He leaned over and whispered in the dog's ear, _"Get help, boy! Find Gaston! Bring him here! Hurry, buddy! Get Gaston!"_ Then Robert straightened up and closed the door.

"Tie her up too! She's also a hindrance." Eli ordered. Lissa looked petrified.

"No, please..." She shook her head, trying to stand up.

"Sit down!" Phil hollered at her, roughly shoving her down into the chair and pulling her arms behind her back, fastening her to the chair.

"NO!" Robert protested. "Get your hands off her!" Next thing he knew, Phil gagged Lissa where she couldn't speak. She looked hurtfully up at Robert. "Look, I am not laying another healing finger on your partner till you release my wife. Let her go, and I'll finish helping you."

Phil slapped him hard across the face, and shoved him down on the floor. "Rob?" Lissa whimpered.

Eli snickered as he stood right over Robert. "You think we're gonna fall for that noble husband act? Now _you_ listen. You will do exactly as I tell you, or..." He tilted his head, "I'll shoot her, and that youngin' she's carryin' inside her. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" He was aiming the gun right at Lissa's face. She winced tightly in fear. Robert helplessly gazed at her in horror. His heart rate escalated.

"All...all right. All right. I'll do it your way." He said timidly, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"That's more like it." Eli smirked. Robert looked at Lissa apologetically. He had no choice. The sooner these ruffians skipped town the better!

Lissa winced and moaned. Her stomach was hurting a lot, but she couldn't even reach her arms out to stroke and soothe the painful twinges and jerks going on inside her abdomen. She could only pray that Robert would fix the guy up quickly.

* * *

Gaston had risen before sunrise to make an errand in another village, and had just returned home before tending to business in Villeneuve. He was bouncing Luke around on his massive shoulders when there was a scraping noise at the front door. "Don't tell me that Lefou has resorted to masquerading as a stray beggar dog!" Sarah laughed.

"He'd better not!" Gaston huffed and strode to the front door. He pulled it open, being greeted by the chilly air, and was surprised at the visitor standing there in the snow on the porch. "Why, Jesse!" Gaston gaped.

"Who is it, dear?" Sarah asked. "Why, Jess. What is he doing here?" She asked, taking little Luke onto her hip.

"I don't know." Gaston frowned. Jesse was whimpering and pacing anxiously. Gaston had a bad feeling about this. Jesse would _never_ just wander off this far from the house, on his own, _without_ Lissa nearby. Gaston couldn't shake off the gnawing gut feeling that something was wrong. Then he saw it. He knelt down next to Jesse and dread filled his throat when he saw the little whistle he'd given Lissa, hanging around Jesse's neck! Something _was_ wrong! Lissa was in trouble. And she'd sent the whistle along with Jesse as a message, a code to Gaston. She was beckoning for him to come and help her. And the only reason she hadn't blown the whistle herself, was because _someone or something_ was preventing her from doing so!

"Gaston?" Sarah spoke, noticing his serious manner.

"My dear, you stay here with Lukee. I'm gonna ride out to Lissa's place and check things out." Gaston turned toward her and patted her shoulder, before he retreated inside the house to grab his hat, coat, muffler, and fetch his shot gun.

"Gaston! You...you don't think something's wrong, do you?" Sarah asked in alarm.

"I pray not." Gaston looked at her sadly as he saddled Magnifique. "It's just not like Jesse to come to town on his own. I'd just feel better if I can make sure Lissa and Robert are all right. I'll return as soon as possible, I promise!" He mounted.

"Dear, do be careful." Sarah bit her lip.

"I will. I love you." He blew her a kiss and waved to his little son. "Look after your mamma for me, my little hunter." Then he stooped down next to Jesse. "What's wrong, boy? Show me! Take me to Lissa!" Gaston commanded. As soon as he'd mounted his horse, Jesse took off running out of the village, barking. Gaston anxiously followed him.

* * *

Lissa couldn't speak with the rag inside her mouth. But she shuddered in panic and shrieked when she felt water running down her legs!


	48. Chapter 48 Baby Travis

_**Whoa!**_ **This turned out so much longer than I wanted. Sorry. But hopefully, it was worth it!**

* * *

As Gaston nearly reached his sister's cottage, he noticed some unfamiliar horses hitched on their lawn. As he dismounted Magnifique, he noticed something else too, tainting the snow on the ground: blood! "Oh g-, please no." He breathed. He quickly slipped his shotgun off the horse and crept toward the house. Jesse was growling loudly. "Shhh! Hush, boy." Gaston commanded, gripping the dog's snout. Gaston was quiet as a mouse as he snuck around to the back side of the house. He quietly crept inside the bed chamber through the window he'd opened and stealthily made his way to the door but was able to peek into the parlor without being detected.

His veins boiled. Robert was bending over a man Gaston had never seen before, lying on the dining table. Robert looked like he was operating on him. But the big brute nearest Robert was calmly holding a small gun, its sites pinned right on Robert! Then Gaston saw his sister! She was firmly bound and gagged to a chair, with a slime-ball thug standing next to the chair so she couldn't escape. _As if!_ She was pale and looked so scared, and the ropes were too securely insured around her extended waist. Then Gaston heard her whimper. Robert gulped, looking so conflicted, as if he hated what he was doing. "It's all right, Sweetheart." He said to Lissa, without facing her. Gaston guessed he wasn't allowed to.

All Gaston heard was blood rushing in his ears as his veins seared with rage. He had to rescue them! But, he couldn't just go in _this time_ and start raising havoc, Lissa and her baby might get harmed! If it were just Robert, Gaston would've knocked their blocks off right then and beaten them to a pulp. But as he gazed at his sister and her protruding middle, he realized that this time he would need to handle things differently. He could get her and her baby instantly killed if he just barged in at this point without backup. He needed help!

Furious with this predicament, Gaston managed to slip back outside, without being spotted. He threw himself onto his horse and raced back to Villeneuve with all possible speed, Jesse at the horse's heels. The moment he reached the inner circle of the village, Gaston hurried toward the tavern and dismounted his steed. Lefou came running to him unexpectedly, with Stanley, Tom, and Adam. "Gaston? What's up?" Lefou asked. "Sarah told us there might be some crime afoot?"

"Something going on?" Stanley echoed him.

"Gaston, what's the matter?" Adam spoke up. He and Belle had traveled to town today to tend to business. Lefou had received the news about Gaston's hunch from Sarah, then rounded up Adam and Gaston's other deputies, except he couldn't find Dick.

"Lissa and Robert are in trouble." Gaston glowered as he spoke to his friends. "My guess is some thuggish escapees are being trailed through these parts. One of them has been injured, so they want Robert to heal him. And they're holding Robert and Lissa as prisoners in their own home!"

"You're not serious!" Lefou gasped.

"Well, if they aren't, _someone_ up to no good _is."_ Gaston glared at him. "I know what I saw!"

"What do you need us to do?" Adam asked, stepping forward.

"Follow me." Gaston looked toward him. "But we have to come up with a plan. We can't just go barging in there! Lissa and her baby could get hurt."

* * *

Robert had finally finished closing up and stabilizing the thug on his table. He wiped the sweat from his brow-a result of fear more than strain-with the back of his arm. This surgery had taken much longer than it should have, no thanks to Lissa being mistreated and his trying to protect her! "All we can do now is wait. He should be coming around soon. His leg should heal properly." Robert panted, rinsing his hands in the water basin against the wall.

"'Kay, Doc." Eli nodded in approval. He still sat there, drinking whiskey.

"Please let my wife go!" Robert begged him. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Let her go." Eli rolled his eyes. Phil pulled the gag from her mouth and released her hands. She gasped heavily. Robert ran to her and gathered her in his arms. She clung to him.

" _I'm sorry!"_ Robert whispered to her.

"No. You did what you had to do." She told him reassuringly, though Robert could feel her shaking.

"Lis, what's wrong? Are you all right?" He asked, deeply concerned.

"Rob, I-" She tried to tell him. Just then, the guy, Muck was stirring. Robert was dragged away from his wife's arms by the goons to tend the crook. Lissa hugged her arms around her middle and as she rose to get up, she had to lower herself to the floor. Her abdomen was hurting big time!

"He's a bit feverish." Robert told them. "Give him some whiskey."

Lissa was tightly hugging her sore belly, wincing and biting her lip hard. Suddenly she let out a shrill yelp as a sharp contraction hit. "Arrghh! Robert?" Lissa looked up at him with frantic eyes. "It's time!" Her water had broken half an hour ago!

The blood drained from Robert's face and nearly sucked the breath out of him. "W-what?! Oh, my g-, no! Not yet!" He manically cried. "Are...are you sure?"

" _Yes!"_ Lissa wailed, tightly clutching her pregnant stomach, wincing in pain. Robert ran and dropped at her side, holding her arm.

"What's happening? What's going on? _Why_ is she screaming?" Clare blurted out shakily.

"She's in labor! You have to let me get help! Please!" Robert cried.

"What _in blue blazes_ does that mean?" Dane gulped, wide-eyed.

Robert rolled his eyes, completely fed up. He stood tall on his feet and glowered furiously. _"_ She's giving birth! Imbeciles! _She's about to have a baby,_ _you_ _idiots_ _!"_ He yelled.

The criminals, including Eli, all panicked. They were not about to sit around and watch a woman give birth! "We need to get out of here!" Dane screeched. Eli quickly nodded. They all scrambled around, grabbing their weapons, hoisting their wounded partner on their shoulders, and all fled like scared rabbits out the door.

"Well, at...at least that got rid of them." Robert grinned nervously, stunned at the sudden turn of events.

" _Ooohhh!"_ Lissa groaned lividly as another contraction hit. Robert knelt down next to her and clasped her hand, not sure what else to do.

"It...it's all right, honey. I-it's okay. I'm here. I've got you." Robert whispered shakily.

"I need help!" Lissa cried at him.

"B-b-but, darling, I-I-I can't l-leave, an-an-and..." Robert gulped hard, placing his palm on her stomach, trying to calm her but she couldn't stay still.

" _Aaahh!"_ Lissa screeched, clutching her abdomen with white knuckles. Robert kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I sent Jesse out to get help. They should be here soon." He said.

"I hope so!" Lissa reared her head back, groaning.

* * *

They didn't have long to wait. The thugs had barely made it out of the front yard, when Gaston pounced on their leader Eli and pulled him off his horse. He jerked him to his feet and knocked him out cold with one punch. The others tried to make a break for it by speeding their horses. But Stanley rushed to Dane and slugged his skull from behind with his rifle. Lefou shot Phil in the shoulder-he couldn't bring himself to kill him-. Adam, Tom, and a few other men from town rushed in on the crooks and took them down quickly, with a lot of help from Jesse!

"Nice work, boys. Take them back to Villenueve and lock them up!" Adam ordered.

"And send for the constables." Gaston added. "We have to make sure they're not hurt!" Jesse rushed into the house and Gaston led the charge as Lefou and Adam rushed in behind him while Stanley and the others handled the criminals. "Robert! Lissa!" Gaston bellowed, hurrying to them when he saw his pregnant sister on the floor, with her husband hovering over her.

"G-Gaston?" Lissa gasped.

"Thank God you're alive!" Lefou exhaled in relief.

"Gaston? Oh, thank God you came!" Robert exclaimed in tremendous relief.

"Are you two all right?" Adam asked.

"No! We need help!" Robert cried.

"What's wrong?" Lefou asked in a panic. "Lissa, are you hurt?"

"I'm having the baby!" Lissa screamed.

"Oh mon deui!" Lefou was flabbergasted, and nearly lost his footing.

"I-I-I don't know what to do!" Robert shook his head, wide-eyed.

"What are you doing, leaving her on the floor?" Gaston hissed. "For goodness's sake, get her to bed, you knucklehead!"

"B-bed. R-r-right. Right." Robert nodded, still trembling and not really doing anything.

"Oh, for..." Gaston rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Lefou, fetch Angelina... _now!_ On the double!" Adam commanded.

"Right!" Lefou nodded and scurried out the door.

Gaston knelt down, Adam came over and both of them carefully helped Lissa to her feet off the floor. Gaston slipped his arms underneath Lissa, and easily scooped her up in his sturdy arms, baby weight and all. "Give him a shot of whiskey and then toss him in the lake." Gaston huffed to Adam, tilting his head toward the shaken doctor and father-to-be.

" _Oh, s_ _hut up!"_ Lissa wailed at her brother.

" _I'll_ handle this." Adam shook his head, dragging Robert outside. He could deal with him more calmly than the impulsive army captain.

Lissa was groaning and crying. Gaston briskly carried her to the master bedroom and quickly set her down on the bed. "Tr-try to take it easy, Sis. Help's on the way." Gaston cleared his throat, touching her shoulder.

"Take it easy?" Lissa shook her head. _"You_ _try to_ feel what I'm feeling, _then_ tell me to take it easy!" She clenched her teeth. Her nerves were _completely_ shot from being held hostage, fear for her husband, dog, and baby, not knowing if they would be killed, and now she was about to become a mother, with no professional help on hand!

Gaston quickly ran his hand through his hair. "Well, just...breathe. That's it. Breathe. Just...try not to think about it." Gaston suggested absent-mindedly. "Pretend it's not happening."

" _Ugghh...Ooohh!"_ Lissa screeched in a shrill voice. "E-easy for you to say!"

"Sorry." Gaston grimaced. He truly didn't like to see his younger sister in pain. He was just trying to help her, but it seemed that every attempt at consolation that was coming out of his mouth only made her more irritated. "I just want to help."

"You _really_ want to help me, Gaston?" Lissa looked up at him, panting heavily. "You want to know what will _really_ help me?"

"Just name it." Gaston nodded eagerly.

" _Go away!"_ Lissa begged. "Sorry. I-I mean...please...try to keep...Robert from having...a panic attack...like I'm about to!"

"All right, all right!" Gaston agreed quickly. She looked like she was hurting a lot. He offered her his hand, and she squeezed so hard she dug her fingernails into his rough palm. "Lissie, try to calm down. The midwife's been sent for. She should be here any minute." Lissa glanced up at him miserably.

"G-Gaston, I-I'm afraid." She said in a small, frightened voice.

"You'll be fine." Gaston said casually. "Fighters run in our blood, remember? Nothing's going to happen to you, Sis."

"It already did!" Lissa corrected him. "We almost got killed, Gaston! Those goons nearly killed us!"

"I know." Gaston nodded. "But, you're safe now."

"Gaston, please don't go!" Lissa begged. "W-will you stay with me, till help arrives? Please? I'm really scared." Gaston snickered.

"Would you make up your mind?" He teased. "First you tell me to get out, then you beg me to stay. Which do you want?"

"Please stay with me! I don't want to be alone." Lissa pleaded. Gaston smiled warmly, totally amused.

"Of course I will." He said. "Just _don't_ ask me to deliver this baby! That is one thing Gaston _cannot_ do!" Lissa slightly began to breathe more evenly, till another contraction hit and she moaned loudly and clenched his hand. Gaston sat with her, until Adam poked his head in to let them know the midwife had arrived. "You'll be fine, little sister. Just fine. You'll see." Gaston stood up and kissed her sweaty head. "I'm going now. You...just...stay calm." He slightly chuckled. "Here you are, a married woman, about to be a mother, and I'm still always having to come to your rescue and get you out of crazy jams!" Gaston told her boastfully before he rushed out. Lissa rolled her eyes and wailed in pain. Gaston scurried out of the house.

"Is she all right? Is she okay?" Robert rambled helplessly when Gaston appeared. Adam and Lefou were trying to keep him calm, but he was a wreck.

"She's fine, Shrimp. Would you get it together?" Gaston growled.

"She's alone? _Why_ did you leave her?" Robert sputtered. "She needs help!" Gaston winced and rubbed his face. He tightly pinched Robert by the shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk." He said firmly.

"A walk? A _walk?!"_ Robert nearly fell over. "How can you be thinking of taking a stroll, when my life is in labor?! Someone needs to help her-" It was as if he hadn't even noticed Angelina arrive!

"The midwife is here, you dolt!" Gaston huffed down at him.

"I should be in there! I, oh, what do I do?" Robert worried. Gaston clenched him by the collar and shoved him forward.

"I said, we're going for a walk. Now move!" Gaston bellowed in annoyance. Robert glanced to Adam and Lefou for help. They were bewildered at Gaston's rough manner. "Move it, Doc!" Gaston snarled. Oh, Robert did move it! He ran. Gaston took brisk strides and marched after him.

"You don't think-Gaston's _not gonna shoot_ him! Right?" Lefou looked up at Adam.

"He didn't take his rifle." Adam shook his head. "But perhaps you should follow him just the same. I'm going to wait here for Belle to arrive."

"Okay." Lefou nodded and mounted his horse and followed his friends.

* * *

Angelina stepped into the master bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Oh, am I glad to see you!" Lissa blurted in relief. The older woman smiled at her as she set her kit down and quickly checked Lissa's condition.

"Well, let's get to it then." She said. Agathe came in at that moment. Where had she come from, and how in the world did she know? Nobody had seen her in ages!

"A-Agathe?" Lissa sputtered, wide-eyed. "Where did you come from?"

"I heard around that there was some trouble here. I came to help." Agathe smiled sweetly, taking Lissa's hand.

"I-I'm scared! I'm so scared." Lissa cried with tears. "I don't know if I can do this!" She wanted her own mother.

"Shh. You'll do just fine, child." Agathe assured her, stroking her forehead. "You're not alone." Lissa gratefully clasped her hands.

* * *

Gaston was much too quiet as he listened to Robert manically worry about Lissa and the baby. Robert had always been so collected when it came to dealing with his patients. But right now, he was completely freaking out so hard, that he hadn't realized he'd walked five miles into Villeneuve. _"You need to calm down."_ Gaston muttered.

"I-I know. But Lissa's having a baby!" Robert cried. "What if those men had hurt them? I almost couldn't stop them! Oh, I hope the baby is okay. I hope _Lissa_ is okay!"

Gaston had had enough. While Robert endlessly, breathlessly rambled in his first-time father frenzy, Gaston slipped his arms underneath the kid, hoisted him off the ground, and roughly dropped him down into the village well, where the ladies normally did their laundry. Robert gagged, sputtered, and shivered profusely as he came back to the surface. Gaston just stood there with his hands on his hips, smirking. "Good grief, man!" Robert panted. "W-w-what was that for?!"

"Maybe that will cool you off." Gaston said, too calmly.

"Gah! This is freezing! _Help me?!"_ He groaned as Gaston just stood there. He reached his hand out as he tried to pull himself to the concrete wall. Gaston jerked him out of the frigid water in one pull. Robert was shivering so hard he could barely move other wise.

"Gaston! What have you done?" Lefou scolded as he appeared. He hurried to Robert and helped him peel off his soaked, icy cold coat, waistcoat, and shirt. Gaston removed his own heavy coat and wrapped the little guy in it so he wouldn't catch pneumonia. "Let's get you back." Lefou said, helping Robert walk. "You sure are mean." Lefou scolded Gaston.

"Hey, it got him to shut up." Gaston retorted as he escorted them back home.

* * *

Lissa was immensely relieved when she saw her old friend Dr. Tanner enter her bed chamber. She trusted him, and began to feel slightly calmer. "How is our mamma and her baby?" He asked Angelina.

"She's doing beautifully, Doctor." Angelina replied. "She just needs to calm down."

"Yes, well, I'm not surprised." Dr. Tanner chuckled. "These first time mothers are always the most worrisome." He patted Lissa's shoulder. "She says you're doing well, Lissa." He reassured her. "That's good. Now try to relax, as much as if _possible for you,_ so we can help you and your baby."

"That's really hard to do when you're about to deliver another human being!" Lissa looked up at him frightfully.

"I know." He nodded. "But you'll be all right." He said kindly. With his soothing presence, she almost thought she could believe him.

* * *

Adam and Belle gaped when Lefou and Gaston dragged Robert inside, soaking wet, his teeth chattering. "Why do I feel it would be wiser not to ask?" Belle narrowed her eyes, with her hands on her hips.

"He needs some dry clothes." Gaston said. Robert staggered his way to the wash room. Gaston noticed everyone was glaring at him. _"What?"_ He shrugged. "Look, he was freaking out. At least this will keep him busy." Even Lefou wasn't amused. Gaston sighed. He was in the doghouse. Belle shook her head.

"I could smack you." She huffed. "That was cruel, shoving him in the frigid water! For goodness's sake, Gaston! He could become very ill! What were you thinking?!"

"He wasn't." Adam replied nonchalantly.

"Gaston, you didn't have to be so mean." Lefou added. Gaston tromped out of the house to fetch more firewood. He carried an armload into the house and stoked the parlor fireplace and began to make some warm coffee.

"Robert is going to need this." Gaston told his bewildered friends. Robert came inside the parlor, with dry, warmer clothes on, but his hair was a rumpled mess, and he was still trembling. Gaston stood him by the fire, like a little boy and rubbed his arms. Belle handed Robert the coffee.

"Th-th-th-thanks." Robert nodded gratefully, slowly sipping the drink. "Ahh. That is good."

He sat down on a stool close to the fireplace. "Thank you all for being here." He looked up at Gaston. "H-how did you know we were in trouble?"

"A...little whistle told me." Gaston smiled at him, patting him on the head.

Then the cries began. Lissa was wailing and hollering as she began to push and deliver the baby. Lefou never enjoyed these kinds of things and closed his ears. Jesse was worried too. He scratched at the master bed chamber door, wanting to help his mistress, but no one would let him in. He looked from Lefou to Robert, and sat on the floor between the two of them. He placed his head in Robert's lap. Robert rubbed his fur. Robert was shedding tears hearing Lissa in such pain. "I should be in there!" He sniffled.

"No. It's all right, Robert." Belle smiled encouragingly, patting his arm. "This is all part of the process. I know it's hard, but I believe she'll be all right. Take it from me, I've gone through this _twice!"_

"Oohh!" Robert groaned.

As the loud, painful delivery dragged on, Adam had departed and returned with Maurice. He knew his father-in-law would want to be here for an old friend. Adam returned to the castle, as Lefou, Robert, Belle, Maurice, and Gaston waited and waited with baited breath.

* * *

"Aaargghh!" Lissa screamed for what felt like the thousandth time.

"That's it. That's it!" Angelina approved.

"Good girl. Lissa, you are doing wonderful." Dr. Tanner encouraged her. "You're almost there!"

"Aaahhh!" Lissa wailed. She was tightly clenching Agathe's hand as the older woman stood next to her.

"All right, all right now, Lissa." Angelina nodded. "Just a few more pushes. Come on! Come on, push!" 15 minutes later, it happened!

* * *

The bedroom had gone eerily quiet. Everybody froze and glanced at each other. "What happened?" Lefou sputtered.

"Oh no." Robert began shaking.

"I'm sure they have everything in hand." Belle remarked. Then, there it was! A small wail echoed from the room! Jesse whimpered curiously, cocking his big head.

The second the glorious sound reached his ears, Robert's chest swelled with indescribable love, and he fainted backwards onto the floor. Gaston, Lefou, and Maurice sat him up and tried to rouse him as Belle laughed. Gaston smacked Robert back to consciousness. "Gaston!" Lefou moaned.

"Dr. Travis?" Angelina smiled as she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Y-yes?" Robert looked up timidly with great expectation.

"Your wife and baby are just fine." Angelina told him kindly. "So you can quit your worrying."

"Ohh! Thank God." Robert threw his head back in relief. He finally stood up. "You're sure?"

"Positive." Angelina nodded. "They're both in perfect health."

"Well? What is it?" Gaston asked eagerly.

"You have a _beautiful,_ very healthy little girl, Doctor." Angelina patted Robert's shoulder. Robert's blue eyes lit up.

"A girl..." He murmured in astonishment. "I...I have a baby girl!" He grinned hard and wide. He nervously laughed joyously. He looked back to Gaston and Lefou, Maurice, and Belle. "I...did you hear that? I...I'm a daddy!" He was trembling from head to foot. Belle and Maurice hugged him.

"A girl. Humph. I might have known." Gaston shook his head. "It'd be just like my kid sister to have a girl!" It was all an act. Truth was, Gaston was desperately trying not to lose his composure. He'd been scared for his sister, especially knowing that those ne'er-do-wells had harassed her so, and desperately prayed that no harm would hurt her or her baby. He was incredibly relieved.

"Congratulations, Doctor. I think that's great!" Lefou patted Robert on the back. Robert nodded but just stood there, frozen in time.

"W-when can I see her?" He finally asked.

"Just give us a few more minutes." Angelina told him. Then she retreated back into the master bedroom.

"Did you hear that, boy?!" Robert cheered at Jesse.

* * *

"Okay, Robert. You may come in now." Dr. Tanner smiled at his young protege. Robert shivered with delight as he slowly entered. His eyes fell immediately on his wife. He gently approached her and sat on the bed right beside her. He leaned down and kissed Lissa's weary face. She was beaming.

"Here she is," Lissa whispered, "our little angel." She pulled back the blanket so Robert could see his child. The baby was small-not like Luke, Gaston's son!-, with a bald head. She batted her eyes and yawned. Her eyes were an ocean blue, just like her daddy's. She looked up at him thoughtfully. He gently reached to stroke her little cheek with his finger.

"Hey." Robert whispered, barely able to breathe with tears in his eyes. He'd never seen anything so precious!

"She knows you. She knows who her papa is." Lissa said proudly, remembering all those times Robert had caressed and spoken to her growing stomach to their little girl inside. Yes, the baby knew it was him!

Robert smiled passionately down at his wife and daughter. He supposed that if love could burn any brighter in any other father's bosom in the world at this moment, it was impossible! "She's beautiful. Just like you." He whispered. He leaned down and tenderly kissed the infant's face. She cooed and grunted contentedly on her mother's chest. Lissa lovingly met his blue eyes. She was pale, her facial features were drawn, her wavy hair was a wispy mess as it covered her shoulders, and her eyelids draped with exhaustion. But her eyes were dancing and her smile radiated pure joy. To anyone else, she was the clear definition of a new mother who'd just endured a torturous labor at giving birth. But to her husband, she had _never_ looked more beautiful or happy. And Lissa could swear that the compassion she'd seen him give to those around him had truly taken human form now, and it looked exactly like Dr. Robert Travis.

"Your wife is a fine, healthy girl, Doctor." Dr. Tanner told him. "You take good care of her now. Of them both."

"Oh, I will!" Robert nodded to his senior. "I promise!" Dr. Tanner and Agathe stepped out.

"She's here." Lissa said wearily, but so happily. "She's finally here."

"Yes." Robert nodded. He leaned over Lissa, close to her face. "I tell you, you really had me scared to death, Sweetheart!"

" _You?"_ Lissa laughed. "I felt like I was going to faint!" Robert laughed and kissed her lips. "Take her, dear." Robert gently took his daughter into his arms, lovingly cradling her. "Our little Isabelle is finally here!"

"Hey there, Isabelle." Robert crooned to his little baby. "It's me, your daddy. I'm glad to finally hold you." The baby sneezed. "Oh! Bless you! Your momma and I love you so much. You're our little angel. Did you know that, huh?" He nuzzled her head with his nose. The baby murmured. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" He held her close to his bosom. Lissa watched the man she loved, her heart burning with passion for him. She slowly looked up at the ceiling.

 _"Mother? Papa, she's here. I wish you were here to see this! Especially you, Mother."_ Lissa silently whispered.

Gaston and Lefou were peeking through the crack in the door. "Nuh-uh, uh!" Angelina tried to shoo them out. "No visitors. Especially not you two rascals! Now git!"

"Oh, no please!" Lissa begged. "Let them come in and meet their niece!"

"Oh, all right." Angelina huffed. "But make it short. They both need their rest."

Lissa was thrilled to see Maurice there too, and Belle! Her whole family was here, save Sarah and Luke! Robert picked up the baby and brought her to her audience. They all peered closely at her. "Aww. She is sweet." Belle gushed. "Well done, Lissa." She beamed at her best friend, remembering full well the joy she'd been unable to contain when she'd given birth to her own child.

"Babies are such miracles." Maurice added joyfully, reaching out and gripping the baby's hand.

"She's a real cutie!" Lefou announced, softly rubbing the baby's head. "Nice job, Lissa! If you ever need an extra hand to babysit around here, _forget the ladies._ I'll be more than happy to help!" Lissa laughed fondly.

"Thank you, Lefou." Agathe grumbled playfully when she returned.

"Gaston, would _you_ like to hold her?" Robert offered.

"M-Me?" Gaston's tear-filled eyes widened.

"Sure." Robert nodded. Gaston smiled proudly as he took the tiny little girl in his enormous hands and carefully held her up to face him. She stared at him with wide blue eyes. Gaston just grinned at her. She laughed at him in a puny but alluring voice. The sound was pure music to his ears. "I think she likes you." Robert said approvingly.

"Look, Gaston. She's making funny faces at you." Lefou pointed out. "Guess she thinks you look homely compared to her daddy." He teased. Gaston frowned at Lefou and little Isabelle smiled at him when she saw his grumpy face.

"Well? What do you think, big brother?" Lissa spoke up. Gaston looked at her, then back to her little daughter who returned his gaze, then back to his sister.

"Lissie..." Gaston bit his lip, fighting tears. "She's gorgeous. I can't tell you just how proud I am to be her uncle at this moment." Lissa teared up too with a wide smile. They locked eyes for a moment, both eternally grateful for the other's existence and the wonderful relationship they shared together. "She is indeed precious, just like her momma." Gaston couldn't help himself. With the baby still in his arms, he walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed Lissa's cheek while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Belle and Maurice exchanged hugs and kisses with Lissa.

"What are you going to name her?" Lefou asked eagerly. He'd been waiting for this.

"You wanna tell them, Sweet thing?" Robert grinned down at his wife.

"Her name is _Isabelle Angelette Travis."_ Lissa whispered passionately.

"Isa...belle?" Maurice echoed them. Belle blushed shyly.

"Yes. Robert approves, and I wanted her to be part of my best friend." Lissa looked right at Belle who was deeply moved.

"And Angelette, because she is our little angel." Robert added.

"Isabelle Travis..." Lefou cocked his head. "I like the sound of it!"

"It's a fine name. Good choice, Sis." Gaston approved. "An accomplished name for an accomplished woman." At that moment, Jesse quietly slipped in.

"Aww. Come up here, boy!" Lissa patted the bed. Jesse hopped up and curled next to her.

"Come on, Gaston. Give me a turn!" Lefou begged, reaching out his arms for the baby. Gaston frowned at him. "You've had her for a while."

"But she and her uncle are just getting to know each other." Gaston pouted, holding Isabelle closer to himself, as if he was hoarding a new birthday toy. Baby Isabelle giggled.

"You're not her _only_ uncle, big guy." Lefou huffed impatiently.

" _I'll_ take her." Robert rolled his eyes, chuckling. "All right, come here, Sugar. Come back to Papa." Gaston reluctantly handed her over. "Belle? Would you like to..."

"Would I? Yes, please!" Belle agreed, eagerly holding out her arms. Agathe, Dr. Tanner, and Angelina watched the exchange, smiling.


	49. Chapter 49 The Rattle

**Thank you, Guest for the idea of Maurice! That was one part of the story I hadn't even thought of! Thank you.**

* * *

Robert and Lissa were madly in love, with their new little baby! Each day they grew fonder of her. They'd both stare endlessly at her as she slept-or Lissa did when Robert was out making house calls-. They argued about whose turn it was to hold her, except when Lissa was very fatigued and welcomed a rest. They were both fascinated that this little person had been formed from their love for each other, and enjoyed exploring who Isabella seemed to favor more with looks and personality.

"You know? She looks more beautiful to me every time I see her." Robert smiled at Lissa as she slowly trudged into the parlor. She'd just waken from a nap and Robert was laying back on the sofa cradling his little daughter.

"Yes, she does." Lissa sighed happily as she sat down next to him.

"Call me prejudiced, but I still can't get over how precious she is." Robert bragged unashamed.

"I know." Lissa agreed. She grimaced a bit as she rubbed her stomach and gingerly ran her hands over her hips.

"Are you still sore?" Robert asked professionally.

"Mmm-hmm. A bit." Lissa winced a little. Isabella was only four days old, and Lissa's body was still feeling the after effects of giving birth. "But it's not as bad as it was yesterday. I suppose it's from all the rest you're making me take. Not that I'm complaining!"

"Well, Sweetheart, you may look and feel dog tired, but may I say you have _never_ looked happier!" Robert smiled. "You're so radiant." Lissa gripped his arm.

"I'm glad you think so. You have too." She said. Jesse came to them and lay his head on the edge of the cushion. "Aww. She want to see her again, boy?" Lissa gushed, rubbing his ears. Robert leaned baby Isabella closer to the big dog. Jesse cocked his head and stared intently at the infant. He panted and gently brushed her head with his wet nose. Isabella grimaced and flicked her tiny hand at him, then went back to sleep. "You're a good boy." Lissa assured Jesse and kissed the top of his head.

"How come your 'babies' get more love and attention than me?" Robert pouted playfully. Lissa shook her head and arched her neck forward as they kissed.

"Is that better?"

"Mmm! More please." Robert purred. Lissa giggled and complied.

"Jesse is so gentle with her, and already so protective!" Lissa praised.

"Yeah. He's a good fellow. Aren't you, boy? Aren't you?" Robert grinned. Jesse barked in agreement and Isabella wailed from being rudely aroused from her nap. "Oh, now. Hey!" Robert tried to shush her.

"Here, I'll take her." Lissa said, holding out her arms. Robert handed Isabella to her.

"There you go, Angel." He said softly. "You go see your momma." Lissa leaned back against the pillow on the arm of the sofa and gazed lovingly at her tiny little girl. Isabella slightly stopped fussing.

"She's probably hungry, dear." Lissa said. Soon Isabella was fast asleep again. Robert knelt next to his wife and baby, just taking them both in. "Aww. She looks just like you when you're sleeping." Lissa quipped.

"Do I look that cute and lovable?" Robert asked hopefully.

"Mmm...yes. Yes, you do." Lissa said smoothly.

"That's going to get you kissed." Robert whispered as he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Lissa leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired already." She groaned.

"Oh, here then. I'll take her!" Robert offered.

"Noo! Momma didn't see you all afternoon." Lissa crooned to the baby.

"Well, at least let's put her in her cradle then you can sit and relax without your arms aching." Robert said. Lissa agreed with that. She sat in their bedroom staring down at Isabella, sound asleep in her cradle. There was a knock at the front door. Jesse raced to it as Robert answered. "Why, Lefou." He smiled.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?" Lefou asked.

"No. Come in out of the cold, pal." Robert said. "But do lower your voice. The baby's sleeping!"

"Ohh. No problem." Lefou whispered loudly as he walked inside, scuffing the snow off his boots. Robert motioned for him to stand by the fire.

"What brings you by, Lefou?" Robert asked. "Have you come to summon me for a house call?"

"Oh, no." Lefou shook his head. "I just came by, hoping to steal another glance at my cute little 'niece'!"

"Well, Lissa's a bit tired. But I suppose it couldn't hurt, _if_ you keep it quiet."

"Cross my heart." Lefou said, wide-eyed. He followed Robert to the main bed chamber. Lissa was sitting on the bed, gazing down into the cradle. Jesse was lying on the floor with his back brushing the bottom outer side of the cradle. He happily thumped his tail when he saw Lefou but he did not bark. Lefou quickly waved to him.

" _Lefou, hello!"_ Lissa whispered.

" _Hi!"_

" _Sorry I don't look very presentable..."_

" _No, it's fine! Being a parent can be exhausting. I watched Lukee all by myself last week while Gaston took Sarah out for the evening. That little fella is dynamite. And does he have a lot of energy!"_ Lefou puffed as quietly as possible. Lissa snickered. Yes, little Luke definitely had his father's stamina! Lefou carefully peeked over into the cradle and his face widened into a fond smile as he looked at Isabella. _"She's so sweet."_ He murmured. _"She looks just like you, Lissa. She's such a cutie! Hey, any time you two need to have some alone time, just come get me. I'll be more than happy to sit with her!"_

" _That's generous of you, Lefou. But you might have to wait in line on that score."_ Lissa giggled. _"I'm afraid you're not the first one to make that offer."_

" _Well,"_ Lefou shrugged. _"How much trouble can she be? She oughtta be easy, compared to Lukee!"_

Robert and Lefou made their way into the parlor to speak together while Lissa lay back on the bed and unwillingly fell to sleep again.

* * *

"Darn! Where is it?!" Gaston growled as he rummaged roughly through the crates up in the dark, dusty attic of his home.

"Gaston, dear, please keep it down!" Sarah begged as she poked her head in the doorway. "I just got Lukee to sleep! _Please_ don't wake him. I need the quiet."

"I'm sorry my love," Gaston said gruffly, "but I'm looking for something, and it seems bent on playing Hide-and-Seek with me."

"Maybe I can help." Sarah offered.

"Thank you, Angel, but I'm afraid that wouldn't work this time. You don't even know what I'm searching for."

"Well, then why don't you just tell me?"

"It's a surprise for Lissa. Well, really a welcoming gift for Isa. An heirloom that I haven't thought of in years. It crossed my mind just yesterday." Gaston explained.

"Aww. That's sweet of you, dear."

"Where is it?" Gaston huffed.

"Perhaps it could be downstairs in your mother's old trunk?"

"Please." Gaston winced, feeling stupid. "I just need more light, and..." he bopped his head hard on the arched ceiling. "Gaaahhh!" He bellowed, rubbing his head. It felt as if someone had driven a nail down into his skull.

"Oh, darling!" Sarah gasped and quickly hopped and climbed over old furniture and boxes to get to him. "Are you all right?" Gaston bared his teeth hissing.

"Just let me outta here." He grimaced.

"Come on, Muscles." Sarah said and followed him down to the parlor where she fixed him an ice pack that he placed on top of his head.

* * *

Isabella Travis was now ten days old. Robert had just returned home from another village and wanted to sneak another look at his beautiful little girl before heading back into Villeneuve. Isabella was lying down in her cradle in the parlor, with Jesse sitting above her, keeping watch over her. "Oh, there you are." Lissa greeted. "I didn't expect you back so soon, with the snow and all."

"I got lucky." Robert shrugged. "I wanted to see my daughter before going into town."

"And me?" Lissa asked hopefully.

"Of course." Robert nodded. Lissa smiled in relief. "Looks like she's found a companion for life, huh?" He pointed to Jesse lying down next to the cradle.

"Yes. If I venture somewhere else out of sight, he won't leave her side for anything!" Lissa said proudly. Robert patted Jesse's big head. Then he heard wheels outside, crunching in the snow.

"Sounds like we have company."

"Most likely more patients. They've been dropping by here more and more with these long winter months." Lissa said. As Robert opened the door, Belle stood there smiling.

"Belle! Please come in."

"Merci." Belle curtsied as she entered, with Maurice behind her.

"Belle! Maurice! How delightful to see you." Lissa's face lit up as she hugged her friends.

"You too. You look wonderful, Lissa." Belle approved.

"I wish I felt completely back to normal, but I don't yet." Lissa said sheepishly, also self conscious that she still had noticeable baby weight left around her waist.

"You'll get there." Belle assured her.

"How is your cough, Sir?" Robert asked Maurice. The cold winters were becoming a little more difficult for Maurice to venture outdoors in, but he had many loving friends and family that looked out for him.

"Much better, lad. Thank you." Maurice smiled.

"And here I thought I would at least get an invitation to something warm to drink!" Gaston pouted at the front door.

"Come in, Gaston." Lissa laughed. "Uh, the boots please?" Gaston puffed and beat the snow off his boots before striding over.

"How's my favorite niece?" Gaston smiled down at his sister's baby.

"Don't let Ella hear you say that!" Belle warned him with a smirk.

"Oh, yes." Gaston corrected himself. "How's my little Isa?"

"Isa?" Lissa creased her brows.

"Her favorite uncle's pet name." Gaston said.

"First Lefou, and now you." Robert snickered. "What are we going to do with the two of you?"

"Lefou?" Gaston cocked his head.

"Lefou calls her Izzy." Lissa explained.

"I think it's very sweet." Belle said.

"Humph." Gaston squinted. "I like mine better."

"But our daughter's going to be so confused as she gets older, wondering which is her real name!" Lissa exclaimed, earning laughs from everyone else.

"Well, I brought you a present, Sis." Gaston said.

"You did?"

"Well, it's really for Isa. But I think you will find it very sentimental." Gaston handed her a tiny package. Lissa peeled off the red ribbon and the brown paper. "Not sure if you remembered it, but Maurice made it for you when you were born. He gave it as a gift to Mother and Papa. I thought Isa might like to have it now."

Lissa smiled thoughtfully. It was a tiny baby rattle, with a small carved bluebird flying at the tip of it. "Oh my! I hardly remember it." Lissa gushed. "Oh, thank you, Gaston. That was so thoughtful. Yes, it will be my little girl's now." She gently set the rattle in the cradle, on Isabella's chest. "But when did you find it? It looks like new!"

"Papa had a part in that." Belle said.

"Gaston brought it by a few days ago." Maurice stated. "It was quite worn of course after decades of no use. But He asked if I could spruce it up. I told him I'd be happy to. I hope I was able to do it justice."

"It's beautiful, Maurice." Robert said. "You are very gifted."

"It was no trouble." Maurice grinned.

"Well, we're glad you're all here. I don't think we'll have a more perfect time." Lissa said seriously. "We have something to ask."

"Maurice, you've been Lissa's close friend, wise counselor, and confidant all these years. And from what I've seen, I believe it did her a lot of good." Robert said to the older man. "I want my little girl to be able to turn to someone for wisdom when I'm not around."

Lissa stood up and came to her old friend. "Maurice, would you...we'd like you to be Isabella's godfather. Will you, please?! It would mean a great deal to me!"

"To us." Robert agreed.

Tears filled Maurice's eyes and Belle felt her heart swell with pride for him. "My dear Lissa," Maurice smiled fondly, wiping his nose, "I would be honored!"


	50. Chapter 50 Uncle Lefou

**Lefou loves his little Lukee and his precious little Izzy**

* * *

It was mid-March in Villenueve, and the weather was very contrary: one day it would be biting chilly and overcast, and a couple days later, the outside temperatures would rise to a warm, spring-like feel. This caused for lots sniffles, coughs, and colds as the villagers found it difficult to know how warmly to dress for the day.

Lissa found herself craving afternoon naps more and more as taking care of a tiny baby was a whole new world to her than how she used to have to take care of her big brother Gaston!

Prince Charles and little Luke Legume were both rapidly growing more hearty, robust, and stronger all the time. Adam loved that he had a small son and a small daughter. Both proud, stubborn fathers liked to compete in their fraternal bragging rights of their offspring.

* * *

Jesse barked eagerly outside the front door at Robert and Lissa's cottage. Lissa opened it, with Isabelle in her arms. Lefou stood there. "Shh! I'm _trying_ to get her to sleep!" She warned him.

" _Sorry!"_ Lefou whispered back. _"May I at least come in?"_ Lissa nodded, and Lefou trumped on inside. "You look...uhm, _chipper."_ Lefou said wryly. Lissa just frowned.

"I'm tired." She sighed. "Who knew having a newborn could be so much work?"

"Second thoughts?" Lefou teased. "If you're thinking of giving her back, I'll take her!"

" _Lefou!"_ Lissa scolded. "I didn't mean it that way. And it's not funny. Besides, you _can't_ have her. She's my baby." Lissa hugged Isabelle tightly.

"At least she doesn't huff at me."

"Yet." Lissa grinned.

"Hey, Izzy?" Lefou bent down close to his 'niece' who was blinking sleepily. "Uncle Lefou has a present for you! Look what I brought for my special girl." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a maple sugar candy stick.

"Uh..." Lissa gaped fondly with surprise, "Lefou, that's very sweet of you, but she's a little young for that. And sweets before nap time too."

"Aww, come on, Lissa." Lefou pouted. "Do you have to throw cold water on my fun? Can't I spoil her a little?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Here you go, Izzy. It's all for you." Lefou held the stick toward her.

"Lefou! She doesn't even have teeth yet!" Lissa laughed.

"So what? It will still taste good." Lefou shrugged. Lissa took the candy stick.

"We'll save this for now." She said, then put it away and whisked her sleeping daughter to her cradle.

"She looks like an angel." Lefou mused with adoration.

"Oui." Lissa agreed with a heavy sigh of relief. "Jesse just loves her. I honestly believe he thinks he's her big brother. Isn't he sweet?"

"He's a good fella." Lefou agreed. "At least you were nicer to me about the candy than Sarah was!"

" _Uh oh. What did you do?"_ Lissa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I, uhm...took Lukee to the market so Sarah could do some errands." Lefou bit his lip. "And I...well, he _is_ my godson after all! It's my privilege to teach him the good things in life."

"Go on..." Lissa smirked.

"I purchased a couple candy sticks for him. I wasn't really thinking this through before I realized it wasn't even lunch time yet! I got him back home and he was a skittish little fella, I can tell you! I couldn't calm him down for the life of me."

"Like father, like son." Lissa sighed.

"A dangerous combination." Lefou agreed teasingly. "Sarah could hardly manhandle him when she returned. I doubt he will be having a nap today!"

"Ooo. Sarah wasn't too happy about that, hmm?"

"Noo. No, she wasn't. I blew away her quiet afternoon when the young scamp is usually down for a nap. She was quite vexed with me."

"I don't blame her." Lissa grinned.

"What's the matter with you? That's not friendship!" Lefou pouted defensively. Lissa laughed.

"I'm sure you won't be making that mistake again."

"No! I sure won't." Lefou shook his head. "Uhh, ahem. Do you need me to sit with Izzy a while, so you can go to town, or get some work done?" He offered timidly.

"Why?"

"Because Izzy is much lower maintenance, and after my blunder today, I was hoping for a chance to redeem myself!"

"Merci. It isn't necessary, really. However...if you could just listen for if she cries while I do a few light outside chores, I would appreciate it."

"I'd be happy to!" Lefou jumped to his feet.

"Shh. She's sleeping, remember?"

" _Sorry!"_

"I won't be long." Lissa said, then grabbed her basket and headed out the back door through the kitchen. Lefou sat at the dining table, drumming his hand on the table and keeping an open ear in case Isabelle cried. It was very quiet for the most part, till he heard a shrill cry come from the cradle and he raced to it. Jesse was whimpering, not sure what to do.

"Hey, hey. Shh. Don't cry, Izzy." Lefou said tenderly, lowering himself to her level. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He stroked her face. Isabelle fussed and wailed. "What does Lissa usually do to get her quiet?" Lefou asked Jesse. The dog cocked his head. Lefou frantically glanced around for something chewable but impossible to swallow. Then he untied his bow tie and slowly brushed it against Isabelle's face. "Hey, look at this. Pretty, isn't it? And _soft..."_ Isabelle was sniffling, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. She snatched his tie with her tiny hands and shoved it into her mouth. She sucked on it hard, then fell asleep. "Thank God!" Lefou breathed in relief. "We did it, eh, boy?" He looked at Jesse. Lefou just stayed near, watching her sleep.

Lissa returned shortly. "Oh, there you are!" She giggled when she found Lefou in the bedroom.

" _Shhh!"_ Lefou reminded her.

"Oh, right." Lissa nodded and she beckoned for him to come out now. "Come, Jess. It's all right, boy. She'll be fine." Lissa patted her leg. Jesse whimpered and lay his head down, his back brushing up against the cradle. Lissa nodded. She offered Lefou some tarts.

"Merci! Please." He licked his lips.

"Merci, Lefou, for keeping an eye on her." Lissa smiled gratefully. "That was a big favor."

"Hey, I told you, if you ever need a babysitter, just call on good old Uncle Lefou." He smirked, eating a bite of tart.

Lissa beamed. "What would we do without you?" She grinned.

"Hopefully nothing."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. I wanted this one to be longer with more shots of Lefou doting on his little ones, but I had writer's block and couldn't up with any others, that's why it took so long. I'm sorry.**

 **Oh, I have something to say. I have so enjoyed writing these characters and developing their stories even more. BUT, this story is turning out very long, almost as long as Part 1! And that was not my intention. Oh, I still want to write more, but I feel like this story has been a bit over-prolonged.**

 _ **So,**_ **I really don't want to write too many more chapters, but I want a good finish, which I have in mind what I want. NOW, if you would like me to write a separate fic, with one-shots of Belle and Adam, Gaston and Sarah, and Robert and Lissa and what's happened in their lives throughout the gaps in through the years in this story, I will be happy to, already have some ideas! Hopefully, it won't be as long as this one though! If you want me to do that so that you aren't left just feeling suddenly cut off from these couples' lives, please let me know!**

 **Oh, and I have a funny one-shot in mind of Gaston and Lissa, another scenario with her being drunk, but I don't have it entirely put together yet.**


	51. Chapter 51 A Thorn in the Flesh

**Just to let you know, I have only a few chapters left for this story! BUT...I do have a series of one-shots set up for when it's done, a series of snippets for Gaston and Sarah, Adam and Belle, and Robert and Lissa. Hope you'll enjoy them once they're up.**

* * *

Gaston's eyes popped open fearfully as he woke up to darkness. Darkness! _Was_ he really trapped in an underground well, cruelly kept away from his loved ones? But then he heard steady breathing and glanced to his side. To his tremendous relief, there was his Sarah, curled up on her side, sleeping very soundly, courtesy of a long day trying to keep up with her energetic son who seemed to have his father's athletics! Gaston finally allowed himself to breathe and slowly lay his head back on the pillow.

It had been only a dream! _Another_ bad dream. In this nightmare, Sarah and Lukee had fallen victim at the mercy of another man from the past whose widow Gaston had slept with. In the dream, Gaston had done everything he could to negotiate, plead with, and convince the man not to harm his family, but the provoked and very jealous husband continued to threaten them and kept Gaston confined so he couldn't protect them. The worst part had been the screams! While he could not escape his crammed prison, Gaston was forced day and night-especially at night-to listen to his son being harmed, his wife Sarah pleading for her son's life, and her being tortured for speaking out of turn.

Gaston could not calm his racing pulse as he remembered the all too vivid night terror. Would these bloody nightmares _never_ end? Would he ever be free of being plagued with these bad dreams of people he'd wronged in the past coming back for revenge and taking it out on his family? Gaston believed God was punishing him for his past wrong deeds by letting him suffer these night hallucinations built up from his deepest fears. But how long would he have to endure it? It was unbearable! Since he'd become a different kind of man, even before he met Sarah, he'd occassionally been tortured with a bad dream at night first about Lissa suffering for what a bonehead he used to be, and now the dreams extended to other loved ones. And they were always so real!

"God, have mercy! Have mercy, I beg You!" Gaston begged like a child. The very thought of his beloved wife and child being mistreated so was enough to paralyze him! "No more! Please. Haven't I suffered enough?" Gaston wailed at God. "If this is Your way of protecting them from these hellish nightmares coming true, then I will bear it. But this is so cruel. Take these dreams away, I beg You! I've changed. I've tried to make good like I thought _You_ wanted me to, and this is how _You_ reward me? God, protect my family from harm, but deliver me from these horrible dreams! I can't handle them anymore." Gaston panted. "Please...for mercy's sake, please..."

Whether the dreams would continue to dog him down the road, or finally cease torturing him, they would always be a thorn in Gaston's flesh, a scourge on his soul, searing reminders of what a terrible person he used to be, and what a heavy cost his misdeeds incurred.


	52. Chapter 52 Little Town

**I'm terribly sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up! I was planning for it to be much longer and more detailed, but had writer's block, plus debating back and forth which scenarios to include in here or another chapter, and or if they should be in the story at all. So I changed things up a bit. Hope you enjoy the ending of this chapter!**

* * *

Robert and Lissa loved being new parents, but their new life did not come without its many pressing challenges, especially for Lissa when Robert was on the road tending to his patients! Many sleepless nights, chores having to be put off because of the need to change Isabelle's diapers, feed her, or hold her, trying to fit meals in between the daily tasks and taking care of the infant most of the time, and aching for company but sometimes unable to get away from the house. There were days that Lissa and sometimes Robert was just aching for a break to sit down quietly and read a book or devote some time to her writing or just sleep! But usually, all it took was one look at their little baby daughter, especially when she was sleeping, and their frustration would instantly melt away and they would gush over how precious Isabelle was, reminding them that all their toil was worth it!

Lefou's business at the tavern was thriving, and Gaston did not once regret the choice he'd made in turning the establishment over to his best friend. Lefou made it a place that Gaston had not had the knack for, and it suited Lefou, making other people happy...or _at least_ momentarily making them feel _better_ about life!

The printing press in town had been a very slow start at first, but in no time, people were buying up the newspapers, and discovering new interests outside of their village. There were still some citizens who were content to stay set in their old ways, but Belle and Adam were pleased to see that others were willing to look at the world with more open minds than they had been before.

Belle's students in her school at the castle were extending, so that she felt it was time for the schoolhouse to expand too. She and Adam discussed with Pere Robert about supplying the children's needed school books and text books in his library, so that they could borrow or buy them at their leisure without always having to travel all the way to the castle for what they needed. Adam also appointed one of the stable boys to give horse back riding lessons for the children after Cogsworth had brought up the lad's excellent horsemanship skills and his love for the horses. Most of the children were thrilled, but some were too scared. Most of the parents were opposed to the idea, fearing for their children's safety. Maurice couldn't blame them, really. So he patiently tried to persuade them with all the benefits that would accompany the extracurricular activity, such as running to nearby villages at a moment's notice if necessary, or being able to fetch the doctor in reduced time for an emergency. Most of the students' families were still wary about the whole notion, but Maurice encouraged Belle to just give them time and be patient, like she had already with so many other productive ideas.

Luke was growing stronger all the time, much to Gaston's pride and Sarah's worry. While little Luke was gentler than most boys his age with nature, he still wanted to do everything his papa did. Gaston sometimes took him hunting with himself and Lefou. Sarah worried every time he did. Gaston always promised that he would _never_ allow anything to happen to their son, and though she believed him, every imaginable accident reeled in her mind...until she would see her favorite two men walking or riding back home. The afternoon that Gaston marched into the house, carrying his son who was holding out some wildflowers for his mama didn't hurt either!

* * *

Robert had been extra busy in town at the office all week, and Lissa hadn't seen much of him, and he'd hardly had a moment to spend some time with Isabelle. Lissa jolted in bed, kicking herself for falling asleep! It was late afternoon, and she had some things to tend to before supper! Was Isabelle all right? She didn't see her in the cradle! "Jesse!" Lissa wailed. The big dog came bounding into the house. "Where's Isabelle? Where is she?!" Lissa demanded. Jesse trotted out the front door and Lissa bolted out of it but stopped short.

Robert was sitting down on the porch, leaning on the first step, hovering over his little girl and rocking her, crooning softly to her. A basket with a blanket in it sat idly nearby. Lissa puffed in relief and felt very foolish for panicking. She smiled and sat down beside her husband. "I didn't know you were home." She said.

"Well, you were asleep, and I thought you must be exhausted, so I didn't wake you." Robert replied. "She started to cry, so I brought her out here for some much needed father and daughter time." He smooched to Isabelle's little face. She giggled and reached for his head.

"Well, Merci, my love. I appreciate it!" Lissa yawned, leaning on his shoulder.

"Lis," Robert spoke in a very serious tone, "I've made a decision." Lissa started and braced herself.

"About _what?"_ She asked nervously. She hated when he spoke like that.

"I've decided that I'm not going to take the course in Paris. Well, at least, not at _this_ time." Robert said. Lissa gasped with relief, but then felt a bit guilty.

"You're not?" She asked.

"No. It can wait."

"I am glad that you're going to be home for longer! But, Rob...it _is_ a fine chance for you! I don't think you should just give it up!"

"I didn't say that I was giving it up, Lis. Just putting it off. I had mentioned waiting till Isabelle was a few months old. But I've done a lot of soul searching of late, and...she needs her papa here _now!"_

"I'm very happy. But...will you still take the course? I really want you to. I do!"

"Yes, darling. If I can be given the chance to improve my skills and bring less gruesome and more effective medicine to our neighbors, then I am not willing to pass it up! But...I believe it would be wiser if I wait at least until Isabelle is a year old. At least that way, we'll get to know each other! I don't ever want her to have the impression that I abandoned her, when she's older and you explain that I left!" Robert exclaimed.

"Will the university hold a place for you, or give the course out for that length of time?"

"If they are discovering and exploring new treatments, then yes, it will still be offered to medical students. But as far as if there will be an opening available to me, that I cannot answer." Robert said, a little sadly.

"I suppose we'll worry about that when the time comes." Lissa smiled, touching his arm. "I want you to excel in your life's calling, dear. I want you to be the best that you can be. But, I will admit that there are times I miss you terribly and wish it didn't take up so much of your time! But, to be honest, I do not feel as intimidated about the matter as I did before Isabelle came. I have my writing, my dear friends to visit, and now we have her for me to look after while you're gone. That will help me stay occupied, and make me feel more useful and needed. Not that I want that time to come soon, but it will be a good thing. And I love you all the more for choosing to be here for our daughter." Lissa rubbed his shoulder. Robert stared at her with a sad smile. He gently leaned over and kissed her mouth, something he'd barely done so intimately in the passed week.

"You really are a sweetheart, you know that?" He murmured.

"Mmm." Lissa breathed. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that again!"

"No, really, Lis. I love you so much, and I'm very sorry I haven't shown it so much recently. It's not that I don't want to! Please do not ever mistake that! I want you to be as blessed as I feel, but I often feel that I don't express to you the way you deserve."

Lissa gently took Isabelle from his arms and gently set her in the basket next to them. She lay their contently with Jesse making her laugh when he licked her with his large tongue. Lissa pressed on Robert's shoulders and kissed him hard with her eyes closed. He held her close and dipped her down into his lap as they kissed. "I love you so much, Dr. Travis." She whispered.

"Not half as much as I love _you!"_ Robert declared in his raspy voice that she loved so much.

* * *

It was late summer when Sarah had started feeling ill for days, which made it difficult to get up in the mornings. Gaston was worried and on this day, he insisted that she should go to the doctor for a checkup. "But, what about Lukee?" She asked.

"I'll look after our son." Gaston told her. "Don't worry, angel. He'll be fine. Right now, I am more concerned about your health! I won't be able to put my mind at rest till you speak with Dr. Tanner."

"All right, my love. I'll do as you ask." Sarah sighed, kissing him. "Take good care of Lukee."

"When have I not?" Gaston purred.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Sarah was picking up her skirts and rushing through town. She was trying to find impossible-to-miss-in-any-crowd husband but she couldn't find him anywhere. She finally hurried outside the village down to the small pond under the bridge. Her heart pace quickened when she saw Gaston and Luke sitting on the bank, fishing. Sarah ran down to them. "Gaston!" She yelled. Gaston looked back and instantly rose to his feet, startled by her rushed manner.

"Sarah! Is something wrong?" He gasped.

"Gaston!" Sarah squealed, sprinting toward him.

"Who- _WHOA!"_ Gaston blurted out as she jumped into his arms, and he fell backwards, landing them both down into the pond. Gaston sputtered water out of his mouth. "Sarah, my darling, I know that I am exceptionally irresistible to you," He shook his head, "but what is the meaning of this?" Sarah grabbed him by the collar.

"Gaston, my love, you're going to be a father again!" Sarah beamed.

"Wh-wh-what?" Gaston gaped blankly.

"We're going to have another baby!" Sarah cried.

"Ohhh, Sarah...my angel..." Gaston purred as she kissed his lips passionately. He ran his hands through her wet hair and she snaked her arms tightly around his neck, till they both lowered their heads under water, _still kissing._


	53. Chapter 53 Allie

**I wanted this chapter to be short, but I wanted to include moments with baby Isabelle, so I couldn't make it as small as I originally planned. Anyway, I'm back!**

 **After this, I only have two more chapters for this story.**

* * *

Adam and Belle were on a three month long holiday in Switzerland and Italy for the remaining summer months into early autumn. They'd taken their children Ella and Charles with them, and Maurice. At first, Maurice was not sure if he was physically up to enduring all that travel. But within the first few days they spent in the gorgeous Alps, he felt like a rejuvenated, new man! Lumiere and Plumette had accompanied them while Cogsworth and the rest of the household looked after matters at the castle. The castle's seamstress and Clothilde had taken over Belle's teaching duties in her absence.

* * *

Gaston and Sarah were thrilled that she was pregnant again! Gaston immediately began showering her with flowers and extra smooching. Sarah was happy for the most part, but she'd hoped that she could visit her family in Paris again before they had another child. The thought that she might not see her parents and sisters again for a very long time was disheartening.

If Angelina was concerned about Sarah lacking sufficient exercise to stay in shape while being pregnant, she needn't have worried! Little Lukee kept Sarah on her toes, many times more than she'd like.

Of course, though Gaston spent many hours away from home making sure he had enough funds to support his growing little family in the coming winter months, he made extra effort to help Sarah and see to it that she got sufficient rest. After her C-section and all the worry they'd had over Luke, Gaston wanted his wife to have all the possible extra care she could get. He prayed hard that this pregnancy would be much easier on her.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?" Lissa asked Sarah one afternoon. She was visiting at their house with Jesse and Isabelle.

"Tired of course, and nervous." Sarah sighed. "But, you know something, my ankles don't ache half as much as they did when I was carrying Luke."

"That must be a relief!" Lissa mentioned.

"Wi! It is." Sarah agreed. She lovingly looked down and placed her hand around her stomach.

"I saw Gaston at church on Sunday. He looks so proud." Lissa grinned, then reached down to hand Isabelle her rattle.

"I hope so." Sarah puffed. "He's seemed rather jumpy lately."

"I'm sure he just wants you to be safe, especially after what happened last time." Lissa said. "I don't blame him at all. I am praying for you that this time will be much easier more peaceful."

"Merci, I appreciate that very much." Sarah murmured. Just then, they heard heavy footsteps in the law making their way up to the front porch. The girls shared a knowing grin. They knew who it was! Jesse barked as Gaston opened the front door and stepped inside. Jesse bounded for him and placed his two front paws up to Gaston's rib cage.

"Jess-well, Bonjour." Gaston said in surprise, rubbing his head. "Oh. Why, hello, Sis. Did you come all this way just to see _me?"_

"No. I came to visit your wife." Lissa said casually.

"Oh. Of course." Gaston mumbled. He made his way over to Sarah and kissed her. "How's my angel?" He asked.

"Fine, dear." Sarah smiled. "I'll fetch us some more tea." Gaston helped her to her feet.

"Ahh, there's my little Isa!" He beamed with pride as he marched over to his sister and took the tiny little girl in his enormous hands. She started to cry. "Ohh, now. What was that for?" Gaston crooned to her, perching her on his shoulder.

"Well, you _did_ just take her away from Momma." Lissa gave him the look.

"But this is Uncle Gaston!" Gaston pleaded with Isabelle. He started to lightly bounce her on his shoulder, and she rested her little head on him. "See, she remembers me." He said triumphantly. Lissa giggled. "How are you, Lissie? It's been a little while."

"I'm fine." Lissa said happily.

"Is _he_ giving you any trouble?" Gaston narrowed his eyes.

" _Nooo..."_ Lissa cocked her head. "He wouldn't dare with Jesse around. So you can just stop trying to find trouble." Gaston shrugged. Isabelle was quiet. "Aww. I think she's going to sleep!" Lissa mused.

"She's a doll. Truthfully, that's about how she feels in my arms!" Gaston exclaimed. _"So,_ when's the next Travis little one gonna show up, Sis?" Gaston teased with a devilish smile. "Ready for another, Lissie?"

" _No!"_ Lissa exclaimed emphatically. "Not for a long time!"

"Is she that much trouble for my kid sister?"

" _No."_ Lissa shook her head. "Well, this is new. We want to get to know her. I want to take it one step at a time and savor it. Unlike _some_ people I could name. If you had your way, you'd probably get Sarah having a child every year!"

"I must confess, before Sarah and I got married, that at first I did possess that mindset." Gaston said, with a little more seriousness. "I never understood before just how difficult it was to bear children. And then with all the complications with Luke...Now I would not wish to put my wife through it again, unless she wanted it."

"I remember those days," Lissa remarked, "when all you could think about was how much your kids would look like you. But I don't think you knew at the time that they had to start out small like this." She smiled warmly. "You really have changed, Gaston. _A lot!_ For a few years, I could not picture you as such the good father and husband you are now, though I wanted to. Sometimes I'm still dumbstruck by how considerate you are."

"I'd, uh, rather not talk about those days right now, if you'd be so kind." Gaston groaned.

"I'm sorry." Lissa sighed.

* * *

Angelina faithfully gave Sarah a checkup every single week-with some begging and promised extra pay from Gaston-, to make sure she and the baby were doing all right. The midwife assured the both of them that so far, Sarah was doing great this time!

Sarah started feeling especially anxious when her middle started growing and she was showing more. Every day she thought about the dangers and the operation she had to have with Luke. It made her shudder and cry as she remembered it so vividly. She didn't want that to happen again, not with this baby! She did have relief on one point: her waist wasn't _nearly_ as wide as when she carried Gaston's son!

* * *

It was a cold November night in Villenueve. Gaston and Sarah were safe in their cozy house, warmed by the fireplace and the stove in the kitchen. Sarah was lounging back comfortably on the sofa, while Gaston was on the floor playing with Luke. The two were wrestling like there was no tomorrow, until Gaston finally flopped over on his back panting. Luke quickly scrambled onto his broad chest. "More, Papa! More!" He squealed.

"Aw, not tonight. Papa's tired." Gaston shook his head.

"More!" Luke bounced on his chest, making Gaston flinch.

"Whoa! Take it easy on your old man, will you?" He grunted. Sarah giggled at the pair. Lukee certainly had his daddy's nervous energy, and the sensory need to be rough. Gaston cocked his head at her with rolled eyes. "Ahh. I see how it is. You got that from your mother! Why, she pounced right on me the night she told me about you. You trying to teach your son how to beat up his papa or what?" He grunted playfully at Sarah.

"Sometimes I need an extra pair of hands around here." Sarah sighed. "He's in training." Then she gasped suddenly, and her hand went right to her rounding stomach. Gaston instantly sat up, throwing Luke to the floor as he fell off of him.

"Are you all right, Sarah?" Gaston asked anxiously. Sarah grimaced then smiled.

"I'm fine, dear." She said sweetly. "Come, bring Lukee over here! The baby's kicking again!" She and Gaston had been trying to explain to Luke about his baby sibling in his mother's body, but so far every time the baby kicked had been when he was either napping or asleep at night. Gaston swept Luke up in his big hands and brought him to the couch. Sarah was beaming. "Lukee, let Momma have your hand." She said. She took his small hand and placed it on her stomach. Luke stared at Sarah's protruding middle with concern.

" 'Omma, 'kay?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, son." Gaston smiled. The baby kicked, and Luke jumped back against Gaston's rib cage.

"What 'as 'tat?!" Luke spluttered.

"That was the baby." Sarah told him.

" 'aby." Luke scrunched his face hard.

"Remember, son, how Papa was trying to tell you about the little one inside Mama's belly?" Gaston asked. Luke appeared bewildered.

" 'aby." Luke repeated, trying to act like he'd seen Gaston do when he was trying to figure something out.

"That's right." Sarah nodded and laughed as the baby kicked again.

" 'omma, big." Luke pointed out. Sarah laughed merrily.

"Aye, Lukee. Momma _is_ big." She sighed. "But that's so that your little brother or sister has room to grow, like you." She lovingly rubbed her stomach.

"Wanna see, 'aby!" Luke declared grandly to Gaston. He and Sarah both laughed heartily.

"You can't see the baby yet, little fellow!" Gaston boomed with merriment.

"Why?" Luke pouted.

"Because, the baby is inside Mama's tummy." Gaston tried to explain.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well, because...that's where babies start out from."

"Why?" Luke pressed further.

"Well, because...that's the way God made them." Gaston said with finality.

" _Why?"_ Luke repeated.

"Because... _because...err..._ " Gaston found himself tongue-tied. Sarah could not help snickering at the helpless look on his face. He scratched the back of his head.

" _Why?"_ Luke grew impatient when he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"Come here, Lukee." Sarah grinned. Gaston set him close to her. She took Luke's little hands and placed them right on top of her enlarging middle. The baby kicked a couple times. Luke's eyes bulged with wonder.

" 'aby?" He asked.

"Yes, Lukee. That is your little brother or sister! And you can talk to them." Sarah said.

" 'aby!" Luke exclaimed to Sarah's waist. She and Gaston laughed.

"All right. Bedtime, my little hunter." Gaston said. "Give Mama a goodnight kiss." He held Luke close to Sarah's face where he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

" 'Night, 'omma." Luke said.

"Good-night, my beautiful boy." She murmured.

"Give the baby a kiss." Gaston told Luke. Luke gave Sarah's stomach a hard kiss.

" ' _Night, 'aby!"_ He shouted.

"All right. Night time." Gaston pulled him up to his shoulder. Luke waved goodbye to Sarah as Gaston carried him upstairs. A few moments later, she heard the two of them laughing and shouting as it appeared Luke had decided it was not time for bed and was making Gaston work for it in a game of 'Catch Me if You Can'." Sarah smiled with a sigh and looked down at her belly.

"Things won't be dull in this house, my little one!" She teased, stroking her middle. "Though I do pray you're a bit quieter than my two hunters up there!" It was about an hour later that Gaston finally returned and carefully moving Sarah's feet into his lap, he dropped down onto the sofa and threw his head back. "Tired, dear?" Sarah asked.

"Ohh! You have no idea..." Gaston said with his eyes closed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Sarah sighed. Gaston glanced at her then his eyes flitted down to her growing stomach. He reached down and placed his hand there.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

"Asleep now." Sarah said.

"Darn it! I wanted to feel some of the kicking." Gaston pouted. "It's getting a little hard to share both you and the baby with Lukee."

"That's sweet of you, dear." Sarah smiled widely.

"Sweet? I hardly have any time for my wife, and when I do, I fall asleep!" Gaston huffed. "I'm a lousy..." He complained. But Sarah cut him off by grabbing his arm and tugging him hard down to her face where she kissed his big mouth.

"You were saying?" She whispered flirtatiously when they slightly broke.

"Hmm? Who was saying anything? I wasn't saying anything." Gaston said in a husky voice.

"Liar." Sarah purred. Gaston growled and nuzzled her ears with his nose. That was when he realized that he was practically all the way on top of her! He shrank back.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my love. Are you all right? I didn't squish the baby, did I?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't think so. But you definitely woke him or her up now!" Sarah scolded him.

"Mmm." Gaston grunted. He leaned his head down and hugged Sarah's middle. "So, couldn't go to sleep till you saw papa, huh?" He spoke to the baby. "Well, I have heard that it's always wise to save the best for last." He smirked.

" _Oh, Gaston._ Stop it!" Sarah slapped his arm. "Do you want your child to grow up conceited?"

"You hear that? Your momma's beating me up!" Gaston told the baby.

"Your father is a troublemaker!" Sarah argued playfully.

* * *

Robert wasn't home as often as he wanted to be, because with the cold weather more people fell ill, especially the children. But it was always wonderful to enter his warm house at the end of the day, to find his lovely wife, their faithful dog, and their sweet baby waiting for him! Christmas was coming! Isabelle's first Christmas! And she didn't mind the cold weather too much. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the fresh air. She'd smile and gurgle happily when they took her out.

One morning, as Lissa was feeding her, Jesse was looking out the front window and started barking excitedly. "What is it, boy? Do we have company?" Lissa asked. Then she looked herself. She gasped in delight and picked up Isabelle, bringing her to the front door and opening it. Jesse bounded outside and flew off the porch steps. "Look, Isabelle!" Lissa pointed out. "It's snowing! Do you see it? Isn't it pretty?" Isabelle tried to grab for the thick snowflakes descending on their home. Lissa kissed her head. The fascination of the first snow, especially the wonder it beheld for children never ceased to amaze her. "Oh, Jessie!" Lissa laughed. Jessie was jumping up and down like a bouncy puppy, barking and trying to catch the snow. "You silly dog!"

* * *

Lissa and Robert had picked out their Christmas tree, and she'd really been hoping he'd be home to help her decorate it. But that didn't work out as he was kept on a house call for a serious case of pneumonia. He'd been up all night trying to save his patient's life and he was just now heading home at dusk the next evening. He fell asleep on Steve who trotted home without any problems of knowing where to go. The horse halted and whinnied, arching his neck back and nudging his master when they reached home. "Oh...good boy..." Robert said groggily. "Oh, darn!" He palmed his face. "I promise Lissa I'd help her trim the tree... _yesterday!"_ He lazily slid down Steve's back. "Good boy. I'll have to make it up to her somehow." Sighing heavily and adjusting his medical kit, he trudged up to the house. The inviting smell of Christmas cookies filled the air.

"I'm home, darling." Robert breathed as he walked inside. "I'm really sorry, but..." He stopped in his tracks. The tree stood in the parlor, lit with green dyed candles, red and golden ribbons, and ornaments! And the mantle was decorated too! Lissa stood next to the tree, with Isabelle on her hip, and Jessie sitting at their feet wagging his tail. Robert was stunned. He came to his wife and kissed her. "Lis, it's beautiful." He murmured.

"You like it?" Lissa asked.

"Mmm. I'm so sorry I wasn't here..."

"Wasn't your fault. Besides, gave me something to do while you were gone."

Robert dropped his bag to the floor and took Isabelle in his arms, kissing her small face. "Hello, my little angel. Did you and your mama do this?"

"Well, we had a little help." Lissa leaned on his shoulder. "Gaston and Sarah came for a visit. Gaston and Luke set it up. Then Lefou and Sarah helped put the ornaments up. I didn't put yours on the tree yet. I thought you'd like to."

"Ohh." Robert moaned. He felt bad having missed out on the memorable moment, especially with it being Isabelle's first Christmas! "I love you, Lady Travis."

* * *

After a full supper, Robert decided to play with Isabelle and Jessie while Lissa did the dishes. It had gradually grown very quiet. Lissa stepped in from the kitchen and couldn't help smiling widely at the cute scene before her eyes. Robert was lying on his back on the hard floor, with baby Isabelle's head snuggled into his armpit, and Jesse cuddled into a big ball with Isabelle's swaddled legs lying safely on his giant paws. All three of them were dozing peacefully at the foot of the Christmas tree. Lissa cried happy tears and chuckled fondly. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen! "You can't find anything more precious than that." She sighed, leaning against the doorway. _"My babies."_

* * *

Christmas morning, Lissa woke up to the smell of bacon cooking! She groaned mirthfully and stretched out in the bed. She looked over into Isabelle's cradle. She wasn't there! Lissa threw on her robe and raced out of the room. There she found Isabelle in a basket on the floor, with Jessie beside her. He was eagerly looking up at Robert and licking his chops. Robert was at the stove, humming Christmas carols. "Rob! You're making breakfast?" Lissa gaped.

"What? You think I can't cook?" He teased.

"No. I just-gasp! Do I smell... _blueberry muffins?!"_ Lissa's eyes lit up.

"Of course." Robert grinned, seeing her so pleased.

"Oh, thank you!" She threw her arms around his waist from behind. Then she knelt down and kissed her baby. "Good morning, Bella. It's Christmas!"

Christmas Day was a joyous one for all of Villeneuve, and finished off with a Christmas Ball at the castle.

* * *

Spring was finally here! Isabelle was a year old now, and talking and walking! Sarah was heavily pregnant now and was finding it harder to get around. Gaston didn't mind the way she looked, he found it _very_ attractive, and was even more cuddly than normal. For which Sarah was grateful, because it was so hard for her to keep up with overly energetic son!

Gaston noticed that even as full bellied as Sarah was, her bump looked smaller than when she was carrying Luke. Angelina assured him that Sarah was more than all right this time, that this was a more normal pregnancy.

* * *

April 12th, it was evening and while the family was eating supper, Sarah didn't seem hungry. She said she was tired and wanted to lay down. Half an hour later, she was having painful cramps in her stomach. "Sarah?" Gaston peeked into their room. Sarah was on her side, moaning. Gaston came to her and leaned on the edge of the bed. "Sarah, what's wrong, my love?" He placed his hand on her stomach. "Is it the baby?"

"My back really hurts, Gaston." Sarah cried.

"Do you want me to get Dr. Tanner?" Gaston offered.

"No! N-not yet. Just...could you rub it for me? _Please?"_ Sarah begged.

"Of course. Lefou took Lukee out for a walk." Gaston said as he massaged her lower back. "I'm hoping that will get him tired enough for bed."

"He's getting more like his father every day." Sarah said. She was trying to tease, but Gaston noticed how tense she'd sounded when she'd said it. That concerned him.

"Can I fix you some tea?" He asked when he'd finished.

"Yes!" Sarah begged. While he was in the kitchen, he heard Sarah screech from the bedroom and he bolted back to the bed. "Gaston...my...my water broke! I'm...I'm in labor!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Gaston squeaked helplessly. He started panicking. What should he do? He came to Sarah and held her. "What can I do?"

"First, you must see if you can find someone to watch Luke. I don't want to wake him from a sound sleep from screaming." Sarah said, sweating.

"Right." Gaston nodded. "I'm going for Angelina!"

* * *

Lefou took Luke to his place. "Don't worry, Gaston. He'll be fine." Lefou smiled. "He lives for the stash of toys I keep for him when he visits. You just get back to Sarah."

"Thank you, my friend!" Gaston smiled gratefully.

* * *

It was before dawn, when word had reached Lissa that Sarah was in labor. Asking the triplets' mother if they would watch Isabelle for a while, she hurried to her brother's house. There she found Gaston frenzied in the parlor. "Gaston?" She spoke. He looked up at her, petrified. "How is Sarah? Is she all right?"

"They say she is. But I don't buy that! Listen to her!" He cried as Sarah screamed again from the bedroom. Lissa came to his side and touched his arm. She quietly prayed for them, and that this wouldn't be like last time!

* * *

At around nine, the little sounds of a baby filled the house. Gaston froze. Ten minutes later, Dr. Tanner emerged, beaming. "Congratulations, Gaston!" He declared. "You're the father of a precious baby girl!"

"A...a...what?" Gaston gulped.

"Gaston, you have a little girl!" Lissa shook him excitedly.

"Sarah?" Gaston panted.

"She is just fine, Gaston. This time was much easier on her, I promise." Dr. Tanner said. "Would you like to come in?" Gaston nodded eagerly. Lissa did not follow inside but peeked around the corner.

Gaston sat on the bed next to Sarah. "Meet your daughter, dear." Sarah smiled radiantly. To her bosom, she held a small bundle in a white blanket. Gaston gently took the puny baby in his arms, cradling her as if she was a fragile flower vase. Tears filled his eyes. He had a little girl, which he could call his own. He leaned down and kissed Sarah.

"She's so beautiful." He swallowed.

"She should be. She looks just like her papa!" Sarah told him. Lissa watched from the doorway, smiling with happy tears.

"Hello, Allie. I'm your father." Gaston said joyously, caressing her tiny face with his massive hand. The baby had a head full of jet black hair. She barely opened her eyes to see the voice speaking to her. They were gray, just like Gaston's! "You know me, little sweetheart!" Gaston's heart thumped.

"We love you, our little Allyson Celina." Sarah murmured.

" _Allyson!"_ Lissa breathed in awe. " _After Mother!"_


	54. Chapter 54 Home is Where the Heart Is

"I wish I didn't have to go." Robert whispered, gently holding her face with his hands. She clasped his wrist.

Isabelle was a year and a half old now, and the time had come for Robert to leave home and go to Paris for his new studies. Both he and Lissa knew it would be a good thing for everyone, but they wished he didn't have to be so far away or gone for so long to do it! "Me too." Lissa nodded with tears. "But when it's over, we'll be glad you did. And so will your patients!"

"Sometimes I feel like their lives take significance over ours." Robert mumbled.

"Yes, I know the feeling." Lissa sadly agreed. "But it's your life's calling. It's what you do. And they need you." She tried to stifle a sob. "Just know that... _I_ will need you more than anyone!"

"Know that I think about you, all the time. Even if I'm not always at your side." Robert said, grasping her hips. He raised his arms and held her face. Their foreheads touched as tears ran down their faces.

"At least I don't have to worry...about you being in potential danger." Lissa sniffled. It wasn't as if he was a soldier going off to war! For that she could be thankful.

"Right." Robert chuckled. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

"You too!" Lissa choked. Robert grabbed her lips with his own and they kissed hard. Then he turned to Isabelle who was toddling around on the front porch while Jesse lay sprawled on the floor, but keeping a sharp eye on her. Robert scooped his little daughter up into his arms.

"Hey, Sweetheart." He smiled sadly. Isabelle reached for ans grabbed her daddy's cheeks, pinching them. She placed a big sloppy kiss on his head. "Ohh, you're breaking my heart, little angel!" Robert swallowed hard. Lissa couldn't help weeping. "Papa's gonna miss you very much. But I'll be back! Just promise me you won't be all grownup when I return!" He chuckled sadly and embraced her tightly. "I love you, Isabelle. More than anything in this world!" He cried. Isabelle smiled and poked his eyes.

"' _Apa."_ She cooed happily. Robert hung his head. She was being so sweet and adorable. How could he leave her? He kissed her chubby face then sat her down. He turned to Lissa who threw herself into his arms. He clutched her tightly, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Write to me!" Alasse told him.

"As often as I can." Robert promised. "I love you, Lis."

"I love you, Dr. Travis." Lissa sobbed. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up and straightened his black hat. He gave her one last kiss then knelt down next to Jesse.

"Look after our girls, boy. Keep them safe till I get back, all right?" He asked. Jesse whimpered and licked his face. Lissa picked up Isabelle.

"Say bye-bye to Papa." She sniffled. Robert climbed down into the carriage with Adam and waved and blew kisses to his wife and baby until he was out of sight. Belle wrapped an arm around her friend and held her close. "I know he's not going off to war, but..." Lissa trembled after setting Isabelle on the floor to play with Jesse.

"Shh. It's all right." Belle encouraged her.

* * *

Lissa was incredibly lonely in the days that followed. Thankfully, Isabelle kept her busy. But still, Robert was missing out on so much! And she felt so despondent without him. He'd never been away for this long and one year sounded like forever. She prayed for him to be blessed with a successful certification and that he would be able to come home very soon! Lissa spoke of Robert a lot to Isabelle so she wouldn't forget her daddy, but it only made Lissa more lonely for him.

Gaston and Sarah tried to visit often, or have her over which Lissa appreciated immensely. And this time, she more than gladly accepted Belle's invitations to come stay at the castle for a while. Lissa tried to busy herself with looking after her home, Isabelle, writing, and visiting as often as possible. But all the time, her heart was with Robert. He wrote when he could, though her letters accumulated much quicker than his! But his letters were always full of love.

* * *

One beautiful fall day, Lefou had offered to babysit Isabelle for a while so Lissa could go calling on some neighbors and do some shopping by herself. Jesse whimpered as Lissa mounted Brisa and started to follow her. "No, Jesse. You stay with Lefou and Bella." Lissa told him. The dog looked up at her forlornly with sad brown eyes. "Thanks, boy. But I'll be okay. Now, _stay!_ _"_ Jesse reluctantly sat down. "I'll probably be a couple hours, Lefou. She should be good for you though."

"Don't worry about us, Lissa. Uncle Lefou has everything under control!" Lefou assured her. Isabelle clapped happily at his excited voice. She absolutely adored Lefou.

"Thank you, my friend." Lissa smiled gratefully and headed into town.

Lissa had called on a few of Robert's patients out of town to see how they were getting along. She was on her way back to Villeneuve when Brisa's ears twitched and she snorted nervously. "What is it, girl?" Lissa asked. Brisa moved her head back and forth. Lissa, out of force of habit, ran her hand over her blouse where the whistle from Gaston lay, hanging from her neck. "Let's go." Lissa said cautiously. Brisa grunted heavily and trotted forward, but Lissa felt her flanks stiffen uncomfortably. "Please just get me home quickly!" Lissa prayed.

A gunshot disturbed the quiet afternoon air, and made Lissa's heart jump. Brisa reared and neighed in panic. Lissa fought to hold on. Two men she'd never seen before rushed out of the underbrush and sprang in front of Brisa. The horse screeched, flailing her legs. Lissa's fingers lost her grip and she fell off. She gasped as the impact bruised her side, but frantically felt under her skirt for the handgun that Gaston had given her for protection. Brisa turned tail and galloped away.

"No!" Lissa cried. She scrambled to her feet, warily eyeing the men. They sneered at her as they began to surround her. "Stay away from me! What do you want?" Lissa demanded, trying to subtly reach into her skirt for the gun.

"You the doc's lady, ain't ye?" One of the men leered. Lissa said nothing and braced herself, though she kept stepping back to get away from them.

"Oh, it's her alright!" The other laughed.

 _Why do these thugs always come after us?_ Lissa thought. "Leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Aww, come on, lovey. We nothing but poor folk. Can't you spare a bit of stash you keep in your money box? Or maybe even some whiskey?" The guy licked his lips. Lissa bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. But no!" She told them, and pulled out her gun, aiming it at them. "Now be on your way!"

"Aww, now that ain't very Christian of ye."

"Sorry, but I do not know you. And I haven't the time for introductions." Lissa said firmly.

"Ohh. We can fix that, easy!" The first man spat in delight. His partner was quickly behind Lissa, cutting her off.

"Don't come near me!" She snapped. "Go away!" The first guy took a step toward her. She fired her gun and grazed his shoulder. He laughed scornfully and lunged at her. Lissa stumbled away, only to have the other thug grab her gun and hold her back by her arm. Lissa struggled to wrap her ankle around his shin but he wouldn't stay still long enough for her to get a grip. Lissa screamed and fought against the guy. She anxiously dipped her hand in her blouse and brought the whistle to her lips. A high-pitched signal pierced the air, begging for help.

"That's cute." The first guy chuckled darkly. He reared his arm back, but just as he threw it forward to sock her face, she ducked and he ended up hitting his partner square in the jaw! For a moment, Lissa thought she'd held her own pretty good and turned on her heel to flee while they were distracted. But she was so wrong! She felt arms grab her legs and tackle her to the ground. Terror ran through her as she clawed away at the ground, trying to wriggle out of the thug's grasp. She wildly flailed her legs, trying to kick him.

The jerk slapped her face, stunning her. Lissa, though cut off guard, jabbed him in the side with her elbow, but not nearly hard enough. He twisted her arm, making her cry in pain. "You wanna play hard ball, missy? Our pleasure. We love that game!" He snickered. Lissa was scared. She tried using every move of self defense Gaston had taught her for a situation like this, but it was difficult when you're outnumbered two to one, and straddled on the ground at that! The other guy pulled her back by her hair but she bit down hard on his other hand, making him swear and vent. Lissa fought with all that she had, but these two were just too strong in body.

A horse's loud scream roared above their heads, and then an angered yell descended on them. Could it be? Lissa would know that provoked voice anywhere!

Gaston grabbed the guy pinning his sister down by his shoulders and furiously tossed him aside. The stunned man lunged at Gaston. Big mistake! Gaston grabbed him by the collar and knocked him out cold with one punch! Lissa was trying to reach her gun, but the other guy got to it first and grabbed her around the waist, about to knock her out on the back of the head. She tried to headbutt him. Gaston kicked the mug's ankles, making him lose his stance. Lissa darted from him while Gaston punched the now not so macho bully repeatedly in the stomach. Lissa snatched up her gun then hurried to Magnifique's side and grabbed some rope. Gaston slugged the other opponent across the face and he fell to the ground to oblivion.

"Gaston!" Lissa called, and tossed him the rope while she kept her gun trained on the fellow that had kept her on the ground. Gaston made quick work of them and was more than looking forward to delivering them personally to his jail in town!

"Next time you want to create havoc, stay out of my town! And don't mess with my family!" He bellowed down at them even though they were unconscious.

Gaston looked back at Lissa. She was on her knees, breathing rapidly. He stooped down in front of her. "Lissa?" He spoke. She looked at him but couldn't speak. "Here. Let me help you up." Gaston said and pulled her to her feet. She clutched his arms like a life line. "You're safe now." Lissa couldn't speak. She only continued to shake and breathe raggedly. "Lissa?" Gaston frowned with worry. He carried her to a nearby tree and gently set her down and tried to get her to focus on him.

"Lissa! Look at me!" He said firmly. She glanced at him, her chest heaving frantically. "Look at me, little sister. Try to breathe. Breathe with me, okay? Just breathe." He kept a firm hand on her shoulder, and had to keep urging her to make eye contact with him. Her breathing became slightly less manic, but her heart was still thudding wildly. Gaston removed his heavy jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Lissie," He tilted her face toward him, "you're okay."

"Is...Isabelle..." She whimpered. "Lefou has her...Isabelle..."

"She's safe then, Lissie." Gaston breathed in relief.

"Isabelle..."

"Is _safe!"_ Gaston repeated himself. Lissa was still shaking, still dazed with fear.

"Isabelle! This one time...I did not take Jesse with me..." She sputtered, wide-eyed. "This _one_ time! And...and..."

"Shh. It's all right, Lissie." Gaston said quietly. "I'm here." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ohh! Thank God Isabelle _wasn't_ with me!" Lissa panted. "If she had been...if they'd tried to hurt her..." She was shaking violently. "If...if she'd been here...if they'd..."

"Hey." Gaston cupped her chin. "Not while _I'm_ around!" He told her, smiling warmly.

"Oh, Gaston!" Lissa shuddered and hid her face in his chest.

"Shh. It's okay." Gaston told her, rubbing her upper back protectively. "It's over now." He just held her as she whimpered with tears. When she stopped crying, she was still trembling and breathing rapidly. "I'm taking you to Dr. Tanner!" Gaston decided and helped her to her feet.

Gaston set the badduns on his horse and rode Brisa with Lissa in front of him. "Seems I'm always getting you out of these kinds of messes, doesn't it?" He teased, though he was relieved beyond words that he'd gotten there in time! Lissa nodded quickly and just lay back against his broad, strong chest.

* * *

Thankfully, Dr. Tanner was in his office when they reached town. Gaston came into the examining room as soon as he was permitted. "She'll be all right, Gaston." Dr. Tanner assured him. "She's in a state of shock right now though and will need several hours of quiet and rest. After that, she should be fine."

"Thanks a lot, Doc." Gaston breathed. Lissa sat on a stool, hugging herself.

"I'm o-okay." She said shakily. Gaston had not seen her in a state like this for ages! He knelt down in front of her like he used to and rubbed her small hands. "How did you find me?" She asked.

"I was returning to town from a hunt. First and most important of all, I heard your whistle!" Gaston explained. "After all these years of needing it, this was the very first time I'd ever heard you use it! I immediately started toward it, and then...then Brisa appeared in a frenzy...without you!" Gaston swallowed hard. "She'd only ever done that one other time. The night you were attacked by the wolves!" Gaston strengthened his grip on her hands. "I knew you were in trouble."

"I'm so glad you were around!" Lissa breathed.

"Wi. So am I." Gaston agreed. "Lissa, I've seen you through so much turbulence, and I've seen you frightened badly many times. But I've _never_ seen you this shaken up! You're _still_ shaking, darling." Gaston said with concern.

More tears slid down her face. "I'm a mother now, Gaston." Lissa said. "I have worries and cares now that I never have before! And every time I think of what could've happened to Isabelle if she'd been with me..."

"But she wasn't, and it didn't." Gaston said firmly. "Come on, where's my kid sister who's always looking at the bright side, huh? Always telling me, _'It could've been worse'?"_

Lissa smiled sadly. She leaned forward and leaned on him, holding him. "Thank you, Gaston!" She sighed without labor this time. "Thanks, big brother." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Lissie. Hey, it's what I do." He smirked.

* * *

Nights were the hardest without Robert. Sometimes she would have Isabelle lay in bed with her to keep her company. Isabelle didn't mind at all. Lissa counted the days- _hours,_ until Robert could return home.

Christmas came quickly to Villeneuve. For once, Lissa was dreading it. How could she celebrate it without her husband? She spent much time at the castle and with Sarah and her little ones. Luke and Allyson "Allie" were growing up so fast! "I guess they take after their father." Sarah chuckled.

"Well, Allie definitely has his looks!" Lissa pointed out. "But Lukee has his mannerisms!"

Just then, there was a toddler's cry from the other side of the room. Isabelle was sitting there crying, reaching out her hands for the stuffed horse Luke had just snatched from her. "What is the matter?" Sarah asked. Lissa knelt down next to Isabelle.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked softly.

"'Ukee, 'ake horsie!" Isabelle whined.

"Luke, wasn't Isabelle playing with the horse first?" Sarah asked.

"Well, yes. But it's mine, Momma! She might ruin it!" Luke protested.

"Son, if you wanted it back, then you ask politely. We don't _grab_ toys." Sarah said sternly.

"But, Momma..." Luke pouted.

"Luke, you apologize for grabbing it." Sarah insisted. Luke gaped at her but she gave him 'the look'. He shuffled his feet for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, staring at his feet.

" _Isabelle."_ Sarah corrected him.

" _Isabelle."_

"For?"

"For being mean and grabbing the horse."

"What do you say, Bella?" Lissa asked. Isabelle glared at her older cousin.

"'Ukee mean!" She snapped.

"Isabelle. He apologized." Lissa said firmly. "We say, _'I forgive you, Lukee'._ Can you do that?" Isabelle puffed out her lip. Finally she spoke.

" 'Give you." She groaned.

" _Lukee."_

"' _U_ _kee."_ Isabelle sighed.

"I think it's time to play with some different toys." Sarah said.

* * *

Once again, Adam and Belle had a grand ball at the castle for Christmas. It brought back so many memories for them, Lissa, Sarah, and Lefou. The children were enthralled with the huge Christmas tree, yummy food, and many presents. Chip considered himself no longer in the child category. At thirteen, he was growing into a sturdy young man! And he was in no way swayed about planning to court young Melissa, the girl Belle had first taught to read, who was growing into a lovely young lady. Chip had his heart set on marrying her one day and with every passing year, he tried harder to gain her father's approval.

Lissa and Isabelle and Jesse spent the night at the castle. She couldn't bear to have Christmas Eve at home without Robert. Christmas Eve night, Gaston and Sarah with Lefou came to Lissa's home for Christmas dinner.

* * *

It was the day before New Year's Eve. "Just three more months and he'll be home!" Lissa breathed. She couldn't wait! She was baking cookies for the New Year's Eve celebration the next day in the village. She'd just set the tray of cookie dough balls inside the oven when she heard a joyous shout outside:

" _Papa! Papa! Papa!"_ Isabelle's little voice rang out.

"Can it be?" Lissa gasped hopefully. "No." She told herself. "Bella just sees someone and thinks it's him." Tears sprang to her eyes but she decided it would be best to see who the visitor was. Her heart panicked when Jesse began barking. "Oh, no! No, no, no! Please, God, not again!" Lissa cried, fearing that thugs were trying to hurt her little girl! Snatching the gun from under her skirts, she barged out the front door.

"Let her go!" Lissa snapped. Her eyes bulged in disbelief at the man holding her daughter and Jesse was barking happily and doing somersaults.

"Whoa! Darling, I was hoping you'd be _happy_ to see me! _Not_ try to scare me off my own property." Robert teased her. Isabelle was clutching his neck and he held her close.

Lissa's jaw dropped. How could this be? Was it a dream? She let the gun fall and raced down the steps and flung herself into Robert's arms. He didn't evaporate! He was here, it was really him! "Oh, Rob!" She wept joyfully. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, I missed you too." He smiled warmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided I wanted to be with my family. The professors agreed that I can finish the course by correspondance. So, I'm here now! Home to stay!" Robert cheered. Lissa kissed him hard, and Jesse pounced on him, knocking him to the cold ground on his back, with his whole family in his arms.

"Welcome home, Dr. Travis." Lissa cried happily.

* * *

Robert had spent all day with his little daughter. She was a bit bigger and had learned several new words, but she was still just a baby. That night after Isabelle had finally gone to sleep, Lissa and Robert cuddled together in their warm bed. "I'm so glad you're home. This is what I missed most of all." Lissa murmured, leaning on his shoulder.

"Me too, Lis. You have no idea how lonely it can get in a small hotel room in noisy Paris." Robert told her, kissing her head.

"I love you." Lissa kissed him.

"And I love you." Robert breathed happily, but then he coughed as a ruthless tickle fluttered in his chest.

"Are you all right, dear?" Lissa asked.

"It's nothing. Just the weather." Robert smiled. "Come here." He pulled her closer. They relished passionately in each other's arms.

* * *

" _It's nothing. Just the weather."_ That's what he'd said. But even he had known it wasn't true. As surprised as everyone was to learn that Robert had returned sooner than expected, they were glad to see him, especially his regular patients! He went right back to work, and he was so relieved to be home. But Lissa did notice that he seemed to get tired more easily, and his cough hadn't left him. Lissa considered going to Dr. Tanner about it, but she had confidence that Robert knew what to do to take care of himself.

However...Dr. Tanner _did_ notice that something seemed to be off about his younger partner. Robert came to work every day, same as usual, yet something wasn't quite right, the good doctor just couldn't put his finger on it...yet.

* * *

Dr. Tanner had just returned from making a house call to the mission home and was just hanging up his coat in the office when he heard a loud thud in the back room. He opened the door and found Robert leaning on his side, holding his chest and barking like a seal. "Rob!" Dr. Tanner gasped and sped to his side. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine..." Robert panted in a dry, gritty voice. "Just...tripped..." The dark-skinned medicine man could hear the high-pitched wheezing coming from his younger protege.

"You don't sound good at all." Dr. Tanner told him, helping him to his feet.

"Just a little...cough..." Robert's voice hitched. He was breathing raggedly. "Can't...catch my breath..."

"Over here, Robert." Dr. Tanner said, guiding him to the examining table and making him sit down. "Unbutton your shirt. I'm going to take a listen."

"No..." Robert panted. "It's not..." Then he hacked loudly again.

"Do as I say." Dr. Tanner said curtly, pushing Robert back. Robert winced and coughed harshly. He wheezed terribly as his mentor listened to his lungs. Robert couldn't manage a deep breath and was panting. "You need a long rest." Dr. Tanner told him.

"I can't...let Lissa know. I don't...want her to worry." Robert wheezed after Dr. Tanner removed the stethoscope from his bare chest.

"Robert, you're going to have to rest for a while! And I think your wife already knows you're not well." Dr. Tanner looked down at him. "Robert, how long have you had that cough?" Robert avoided eye contact, like a guilty school boy. " _How long?"_

Robert bit his lip sheepishly. "Since I was in Paris." He answered lowly. "I got sick while I was there."

"With what?" Dr. Tanner pressed further. _"Answer me."_

"I...I caught pneumonia, but..."

"And how long ago was this, young man?"

"The beginning of December. I was sick for a week." Robert gulped. The older doctor palmed his face in exasperation.

"Good l-, Robert!" He growled, frustrated. "You shouldn't even be here at the moment. You shouldn't even be working! You should be at home resting this very minute!"

"I can't. I don't want to scare Lissa, especially when she's so happy to have me back."

"All the more reason you should take it easy!" Dr. Tanner crossed his arms. "Lissa will look after you. Robert, you haven't given yourself time to fully recover, have you? _Have you?!"_

"I did. Except the cough lingered and I just couldn't shake it. My superiors and professors believe I contracted the pneumonia from the Paris factories."

"You were in the factories? Whatever for?"

"To see if conditions had improved for the workers. I used to be the company physician. Apparently, things are still dismal. When I couldn't get rid of the cough even after getting well, my professors decided that I should return home. They believed the fresh, country air would help me. But this winter...the cold's been getting to me."

Dr. Tanner sighed. _"Robert,"_ he said seriously, "I want you to go home and take it easy. No! No negotiations! None. You have not fully recovered from the disease and I will not allow you to get pneumonia again on my watch. I want you to take a week off. I will look after your patients. Spend time with Lissa and your baby girl. Relax, and get loads of rest. That is an order!"

"Y-yes, Sir." Robert said meekly, before his body was wracked by another coughing fit.

* * *

Lissa was startled but happy to see Robert come home early. "Hello, dear!" She beamed and kissed him.

"Hello, sweetheart." Robert grinned weakly.

"What are you doing home?"

"I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too! But...you look so tired."

"Yeah. Guess Dr. Tanner noticed that too. He told me to take a week off and stay home with my lovely girls!"

"Ooo. Now that sounds delightful!" Lissa smiled. "But why don't you go and have a nap? You look a bit bushed."

"Mm." Robert kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

Two nights later, Lefou was at their house for supper. Lefou was chatting away, telling Robert about all the fun and exciting things he'd missed in Villeneuve in his absence. "And Sarah's parents had me over quite a bit." Robert said when he had a turn to talk of his trip. "They were a delightful family.

Lefou was telling one particularly funny story when Robert's hearty laughter suddenly turned into a severely harsh cough. He barked loudly, frightening Isabelle in her high chair. Lefou was instantly at his side. "Whoa, buddy! Are you okay?" He asked in alarm.

Robert didn't answer. He coughed terribly and he was shivering. "Lissa..." He croaked.

"He's in bad shape!" Lefou gasped, trying to keep his friend steady. Robert collapsed to the floor, out cold.

"Robert!" Lissa cried and rushed to her husband's side. She felt his forehead. "Robert! He's burning up! Lefou, get Dr. Tanner! Hurry!"

Dr. Tanner raced to the Travis home as fast as he could. Lissa had been forced to pull herself together to calm down little Isabelle. "He's in the bedroom." Lissa told her old friend. Dr. Tanner hurried to the master bedroom. Robert was lying on the bed, curled in a fetal position, trying to get warm, and he sounded horrible. Dr. Tanner immediately pulled out his stethoscope and listened to the young man's heaving chest. He also noticed how hot his skin was to the touch, yet Robert was shaking with chills.

Lefou came back through the front door. "Lissa, how is he?" He asked.

"Not good." Lissa looked like she was ready to cry. Lefou walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"He's in good hands." He said encouragingly.

"I know."

"Here, let me look after Izzy. I know you want to be with Rob."

"Oh, Lefou, thank you so much!" Lissa smiled sadly and pecked his cheek.

"Come on, Izzy. How about Uncle Lefou tells you a story, huh?" Lefou smiled and picked up his 'niece'.

Lissa burst into her bedroom. "Lissa, I'm glad you're here. I need you to cool him down." Dr. Tanner said. Lissa nodded and quickly grabbed a basin of water and a rag. She wet it and dabbed her husband's scorching face, neck, and chest.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid it's pneumonia, Lissa dear." Dr. Tanner said solemnly.

"Pneumonia!" Lissa swallowed.

"Wi. We have to get his fever down, and we have to force him to cough the phlegm from his lungs. I'm going to need you to help me. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Lissa blurted out. She froze in alarm when she noticed the rag she'd wet him with was dry already. _"Sir?"_ She spoke shakily. "The cloth is already dry!" Dr. Tanner grabbed the towel from the rack above the wash stand, soaked it in the basin of water, and ringing it out, he folded it and placed it on Robert's stripped torso and chest. Robert hissed as the coldness hit him like knives. "I'm so sorry, dear." Lissa said sadly, dabbing his arm with the rag she'd re-soaked.

"He's dehydrated. Keep doing what you're doing, Lissa. You're doing a great job." Dr. Tanner said kindly. Dr. Tanner placed his hands under Robert's arms and heaved him to a sitting position, but braced his back with fluffy pillows. He poured Ipecac down Robert's dried up throat. Robert moaned, trembled, and coughed without respite. Tears filled Lissa's eyes seeing him suffer so much.

Three hours later, Robert finally was able to catch his breath a little. He was still coughing badly, but at least now he could breathe between fits. His fever was still rampant, but at his hot skin didn't dry up the moisture on contact anymore. "What can I do for him, Sir?" Lissa glanced tiredly at the older physician.

"Lissa, I'm going to bring him to my office, that way he will be monitored around the clock." Dr. Tanner sighed.

"I can take care of him." Lissa whimpered.

"I know, child. But you still have Isabelle to look after, and she needs you right now more than ever. I promise you, I will take very good care of Robert."

Lissa hung her head. "I know you will. I just wish I could do more to help ease his suffering."

"I know." Dr. Tanner touched her shoulder. "You've done very well. But right now he needs to be hospitalized. Keep an eye on him. I'm going to fetch Gaston and have him assist me with transport. If you could gather plenty of blankets and Robert's warmest coat to have ready for us when we return, that would be wonderful."

"Of course!" Lissa nodded.

"I will be back as soon as I can." Dr. Tanner assured her and departed. Lissa looked down at her languid husband. She stooped down next to him and soothingly stroked his sweaty forehead and hair.

" _Please d_ _o as Dr. Tanner says, dear."_ She whispered. _"_ _I need you_ _here._ _We need you!"_ She kissed his face.

* * *

Lissa entered the sitting room. "Izzy's ready for bed, but I don't think she's gonna go to sleep till you see her." Lefou said.

"All right." Lissa sighed. "Thank you, Lefou. You know, it's pretty cold out tonight. You're more than welcome to stay the night. And after all your help, you can have those cheese danishes you like so much. _Mrs. Potts' own recipe!"_

"Well, I'd say this is an offer I won't be able to refuse!" Lefou smiled.

* * *

Isabelle was asleep by the time Gaston arrived with a covered wagon. Lissa just fell into his arms when he appeared. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Sis. _I'm_ on the job!" Gaston joked, trying to cheer her up. She just looked at him. "Not helping. Okay. Noted." Gaston grunted.

After bundling Robert up in cozy blankets and his heavy coat, Gaston carried him in his arms bridal-style like a child to the wagon. "You'll be okay, buddy!" Lefou called to him. Lissa hopped inside the wagon and clasped her husband's hand, and kissed his face.

"Get well soon, _mon amour._ I love you." She said lowly, then extracted herself from the vehicle. "Take care of him!" Lissa grabbed Dr. Tanner.

"No worries, Lissa. I'll look after him." Dr. Tanner smiled.

"Don't worry, Lissie. He'll be perfectly safe. I won't let anything happen to the little guy." Gaston said. Lissa smirked sadly when he said that.

"Thank you, Gaston. You'd better go. Be careful!"

* * *

It was awful the next few days, waiting at home, wondering if Robert was going to be okay. Lissa tried to visit briefly after finding a sitter for Isabelle. Dr. Tanner said that this sickness could take a while to go away because it was a relapse. He told Lissa everything Robert had told him.

It had been almost a week, when Dr. Tanner finally found no more fever in Robert's body, to his incredible relief! Robert was still very weak, but now that he was not in any imminent danger, Dr. Tanner said he could go home! Lissa was so happy.

Lissa tended her husband with Dr. Tanner's strict bed-rest orders. He slept a lot and had his appetite back, and his cough was dwindling. One morning, Lissa had just come inside from feeding the chickens and heard Jesse's large paws pattering on the wood floor. She followed the noise and found him in the bedroom. Isabelle was on the bed, sitting on her daddy's chest. "Bella." Lissa said. "No, no, baby. Papa needs to rest. He can't play."

"Oh no, sweetheart. She's fine." Robert pleaded. Isabelle snuggled into his shoulder. "I think she just wants some long overdue cuddles." He leaned his head down and kissed her.

"Papa sick?" Isabelle squeaked.

"A little." Robert sighed. "But I'm getting better every day. Your momma is taking very good care of me!" Jesse hopped onto the bed and sprawled himself across Robert's legs. Robert laughed. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to be a good patient whether I want to or not! Guess I don't really have a choice, do I? All of you won't let me out of bed."

Lissa smiled warmly and sat down beside him. "Papa!" Isabelle smiled, trying to hug him with her little arms. "Papa home!"

"Yes, my little angel. Yes. I'm home." Robert beamed. Lissa reached out and stroked his scruffy hair that she adored so much. "I wouldn't want to go through that again!" Robert told her, taking her hand. "But I'm glad it happened. Because it gave me just the excuse I needed, to come back here to you...for this. I've really been missing out."

Lissa kissed his lips. "My Dr. Travis." She murmured.

"Mmm." Robert purred.

"Now this is what I call starting the New Year right!"

* * *

Robert had to take it easy for almost a month, to give time for his cough to completely dissipate and to regain his strength. Once he felt his bearings back, he delved into his studies, anxious to catch up. But he tried to make time for his family too. He and Jesse would take Isabelle for walks out in the snow, and she would giggle adorably when Jesse played around in the white powder like a puppy. As Robert got to know his little girl more, he hated himself for ever traveling so far away from her. Yes, the class was important, but his baby girl was priceless. And the Travis family was filled with joy that their husband and daddy was home with them to celebrate Isabelle's second birthday!

As the warmer weather set in, Robert's cough completely disappeared, and by April, he'd finished his homework and was waiting anxious for his results from the university in Paris. It took three weeks before he received an answer. He'd graduated the course and was now licensed in _advanced_ medicine and surgery. Lissa was proud of him. But even more thankful to have him to herself again!

* * *

 **One more chapter for this story that I have loved writing. Then it's off to the one-shots, of the adventures of Belle and Adam, Gaston and Sarah, and Lissa and Robert!**


	55. Chapter 55 As Time Goes By

**Okay, guys! Here it is! The VERY LAST chapter! Wow. I really appreciate all of you who have read and stuck with me from the very beginning when Lissa was attacked by the wolves! That feels like such a long time ago, doesn't it? I enjoyed writing this story so much. I mean, so much! God gave me so much inspiration and I loved writing the sibling relationship between Lissa and Gaston. And it was great exploring Gaston's repented side.**

 **Thank you, everyone so much! This chapter takes place after both Lissa and Gaston have been married for some time. I knew what I wanted for the ending of this story, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Gaston was sound asleep. It had been a full day of patrolling, hunting, and looking after his children. Oh, how he adored them! And they _were_ beautiful, the perfect combination of him and Sarah. Now, everyone was safely tucked in their beds and dozing for the night.

Gaston was lying comfortably on his back with an arm cocked behind his head, and Sarah curled up sweetly on his chest. Gaston began to hear music, singing: It was heavenly, like a choir of angels with the most gorgeous, melodious voices singing in unison. He saw a vivid night sky, brightly lit with stars:

 _The sky began to brighten, in a pure white light. A figure gracefully approached Gaston out of the mystic portal of sunshine. As the person began to take form, Gaston's heart melted. He'd know that face anywhere!_

 _It was his mother! She was clad in a gown that looked to be made of pure starlight, her jet black locks flowing majestically around her fair face. Gaston bowed his head humbly. The last time his mother had visited him in a dream, she had hurtfully rebuked him for his selfish ways and what a mess he'd made of his life. He couldn't bear it if she was here now, to grant him the same declaration of her deep disappointment in her only son! He'd tried so hard since that time, to do better, to make her proud, to live in a godly manner, to be the man she always prayed he would be!_ _Yet, he could not bring himself to face her. Tears filled his eyes. He was overjoyed that he could see her again! But his heart plummeted with dread at what she would say this time._

 _Soft, silken hands smoothly ran over his calloused ones, then clasped his face and forced him to look up. Gaston gazed into his' mother's shining eyes. She was smiling radiantly down at him._

" _Well done, my son!"_ _She beamed, joy dancing in her voice. "I'm so proud of you, Gaston. And I still love you, my brave son." She declared. Gaston smiled with a trembling lip and his heart soared. His mother leaned forward and sweetly kissed the top of his head. She briefly ran her hands through his black hair and after caressing his face, she slowly backed away from him. She blew him a kiss with a proud smile as she faded back into the bright light._

 _Gaston's chest ached and burned all at the same time. He didn't want her to go! But, he would not trade this short meeting for all the army medals in the French Army! This would remain in his soul till the end of his days!  
_

Gaston was shedding tears, but he smiled wistfully in his sleep. Sarah sleepily looked up at him when she heard him sniffle. She saw the tears, and tenderly brushed them away. She crawled up and lightly kissed his scruffy cheek, then snuggled back into him. In his dreamlike state, his arm wrapped around her shoulders tightened in its protective, loving grip.

* * *

It was endless chatter, bickering, cheering, and giggling in the back seat of the carriage as Gaston drove the horses forward. Today, his family was visiting their Auntie Lissa. Finally, the house came into view.

Gaston halted the carriage as their brood of energetic children hopped off to play with their cousins. Jesse barked in a friendly greeting. Gaston assisted his wife down from the carriage, lovingly gripping her waist. He'd never cease to be amazed at how beautiful Sarah still was after all these years. Then he saw Lissa march out onto the front porch and wave. Apparently, her husband wasn't home today. He was most likely out making house calls and tending his sick patients.

"Hello!" Lissa smiled widely. "I've made some fresh lemonade and tarts."

"The children will love that." Sarah smiled as she greeted Lissa with a kiss and a hug. Gaston strode up the steps and kissed Lissa's forehead as he towered over her.

"Hi, little sister." He whispered.

"Hi, but don't you think I'm a little old for you to be calling that?" Lissa smirked, playfully punching his arm. Personally, she thought it was endearing, but she enjoyed teasing him. But after all, she was a married woman now, and neither she nor her brother were getting any younger. "Are you _ever_ going to stop calling me that?" _You old man!_ She thought.

" _Never,_ Sis." Gaston shook his head, grinning. "You will never be _that_ old to me!"

* * *

 **THE END**

 **If you want me to post the first chapter of my series for one shots of GastonXSarah, BelleXAdam, and RobertXLissa, let me know!**


End file.
